Of the Cursed and Of the Blessed
by Choso2223
Summary: History tells us that light and darkness are forever destined to clash in every age. But I've seen the truth. Father! Don't allow history to repeat itself! Break the repeating chain of fate! Do not let the light or the darkness be your master and doom us to forever continue this duel of dragons! Please Father, set mortals free from the ties of the fell and of the divine!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

In these retelling, some liberties will be taken to make the story more smooth and linear to minimize any feelings of confusions. Such liberties include the inclusion of three avatar (my unit) characters: 2 male and 1 female. Aged in this order: Male 1, Female, Male 2. Male 1 will be called Robin. (English speaking default), Female will be called Daraen (non-English speaking default for Avatar ) and Male 2 will be called Rufure (Japanese default).

* * *

Chapter 1

Something covered my vision…everything so fuzzy…everything so full of haze…Robin pinched his nose as he wandered across the haze, the fog of thoughts, that haunted him. He stumbled and tripped around among the shadows, among the darkness. Damn it, cursed Robin. He stood still in the fog, "for all my strategy, for all my skill…in this fog I'm as helpless as a deaf bat…" but he heard two voices in each of his ears, one feminine, one masculine.

They spoke to him…told him not to worry…told him that they were there for him. He felt their hands on his shoulders… for such alien figures…for such alien voices…Robin felt his muscles ease, his mind ease. "What irony, I guess that is you can expect right? An amnesiac being comforted by strangers," Robin gulped and smiled, "But maybe…maybe," Robin paused, "Maybe you're not strangers but…" Robin turned to the figures and each figure held out a gold piece of metal, a locket and a chain. Robin felt the warmth of the gold pieces. The pieces of gold were soft and smooth to his touch. It was warm like a bath of the sun's warmth, a hug of tender arms. Robin shuddered as he felt tears come to his face

…but with a jolt…

Spears of dark energy pierced his body.

Robin's eyes shook as he saw the pillars of darkness that ripped through his form split apart and begin to surround his body. Every inch of his skin was soon painted with the dark haze. He couldn't hear his own heart beat as his body went cold.

For a second he wondered. Is this what is feels like to die? Then warmth came over his body, Robin noticed a bright red light appeared before him, the heat ate away at the purple haze. Like swords the red light cut through the purple haze, the dark pillars retreated. The red light soon filled the holes left by the darkness. Like blood to his body it oozed from the holes until they became solid. Slowly could feel his heart begin to beat. With every pulse Robin felt a wash of heat hug his body.

But the dark pillars were not finished.

Like great claws, the dark pillars sliced at Robin but the red light shield him as they clashed pieces of purple haze and the red blood stained Robin until they each covered half his body. Then the red light and the dark haze turned on Robin and rushed at him like arrows seeking to pierce his heart.

But before they could hit…

Robin awoke.

Robin was covered sweat. His short red hair soaked as drips of water plopped off the tips of his red mane. He patted his face dry with an old shirt as he felt his muscles loosen up against the cold air. His skin felt oddly hot as the cold air kissed his skin. His bare chest exposed to the cold air sneak into his tent. Robin left the warm interior dressed in his loose white shirt and brown pants to walk in the snowy grounds of the camp.

The moon shone bright in the sky, it looked lonesome in the empty sky. Neither a cloud nor a star to keep it company, everything seemed to evade its reach as its tears fell from the sky, snowflakes, to wet the children of the earth. Robin grimaced at that thought…to be alone in a crowd.

As Robin stood in the shadow, Robin felt the cold breeze nip at his face.

Tomorrow, he would lead his new friends, a militia called the Shepherds, in a duel with a foreign liege's champion, the West Khan of Ferox, Basilio. A bald man whose jaunty behavior hides his wit, a duel held on the behalf of another foreign liege, the East Khan of Ferox, Flavia. A woman with sun-kissed skin with hair to fit her name's origin, Robin chuckled as he reached back into his tent for three things: his purple coat with arcane symbols, his old sword of a solid dull alloy hinged to a coarse brown belt, and a tattered black tome bound to a shining silver chain.

Robin buckled his sword and tome to his belt and shifted them around his waist. Robin exhaled as the warm air from his lips fogged the air in front of him. "The fog in my dreams may haunt me but the fogs of this material plane…still hold some comfort for me." Robin checked his heartbeat…it had calmed down. He needed to be like steel in the coming duel. He cannot let his dreams in danger the few people he can call friends, a man without memory has no luxury.

"Robin!" Robin turned to see a blue haired man with an ornate blade hung from his waist. "Can't sleep either?" Robin shook his head at the man.

"I'm afraid not Chrom," Robin huffed, "Though, I guess when so much is at stake for both of us, sweet dreams are as fleeting as peace." Chrom lightly punched Robin's arm. This man, Robin smiled, was the prince of Ylisse. Though he looked neither like a prince or a warrior, his attire was light. It was a simple blue shirt with a missing sleeve and a white cape. The exposed arm showed one of the two irrefutable proof of his lineage. The mark of the Exalt, a promise made between the blood of the Hero-King and Naga. Though, Robin thought, it would be wiser for him to have two pauldrons instead of one on his right arm.

"Come now, friend." Chrom smiled at Robin, "Our peace is not dead yet. I know we can preserve it." Robin gritted his teeth. Peace is a fickle mistress.

"Optimism is fine and dandy but…" Robin shook his head but Chrom interrupted his words.

"Then we are on the same page," Chrom placed his hand on Robin's shoulder as he looked at the taller man. "We have everything under control." Robin watched as Chrom walked away.

"I suppose having a positive façade is key to being a leader…to maintain the illusion of control so those who follow do not falter." Robin grinned. "So be it, my friend. So it falls to me to keep your head out of the clouds. No one else is going to do that." Robin watched Chrom walk away. Robin couldn't help but feel that whatever thin veil of peace they have would tear at the simplest tug.

I guess we just have to find a way to strengthen that veil, Robin thought.

Robin turned to his tent, the moon still shone in the sky but now the stars seemed closer…Robin couldn't help to smile, "That's right moon. Even if everyone forgets,"

Robin reentered his tent and slept a dreamless night. Robin opened his eyes to the light of morning. Robin sighed. Even with a dreamless sleep, he felt like his entire body was clay. That dream took all his strength. Come on, Robin muttered to himself, push through this fatigue. Robin picked up his two only possessions besides the clothes on his back: a battered tome attached by a silver chain and a dull old blade. Robin couldn't explain why these two items are his most precious things.

Perhaps it is because they are the only things that he has from his past. Robin walked into the sunlight dressed in his black robe with purple arcane runes. Or perhaps it is because his battered book is the only thing that gives him a tiny tidbit of information necessary to forge forward. Robin wondered how his book could know more about people he has never met than himself. Perhaps if he could learn its author he could find answers. For one thing he was clear. The author was not him.

Robin quickly found himself in front of a number of people. No. He found himself in front of a number of his new friends. They are all he has.

"Okay! Everyone front and center." Robin shouted as he opened up the roster, he scribbled in notes as he observed every members tiny quirks, Note: if anyone asks, pretend these insights are innate with the book. Robin felt a cold flash on the back of his neck, if anyone where to discover the truth behind this battered book, well, questions and complaints, mostly complaints, would arise.

Robin noticed as each member came to the call line. Robin turned to Chrom and stern fellow next to him, Frederick. For a man of so many self-imposed charges, he as unnatural affinity for fires.

Robin checked off everyone's name.

Lissa was the youngest of Chrom's sisters and princess of the land of Ylisse. The blonde lithe woman has a tendency to be rather peppy but Robin suppose it added to her cute charm. Or perhaps it was a mere side effect of the woman's ungodly amount of energy.

The next was a veritable force of over-confidence and bravado, Vaike or perhaps 'The Vaike.' He may seem to be a bit empty in the head but Robin knew the strength behind this this tanned warrior with a mop of blond hair that lacked any form of reservations.

He bickered with Miriel, a red-haired woman dressed in a shapeless black robe. From what Robin could hear, it was something about a missing axe.

Next to them stood two riders, Stahl and Sully, a man with green armor and hair of a similar darker hue and a woman with blazing hair and armor with a personality to match.

Robin squinted to see a hunk of steel hiding behind the line, Kellam. For a man in such a large suit of steel, he sure likes to be a piece of the scenery. Robin poked through the list. Two seemed to be missing.

"Okay everyone, you can relax. I'll send a note if you'll be deployed for the duel." Robin puffed a bit of air as the Shepherds dispersed. Robin approached Chrom and Frederick while tapping his pen against the roster's pages. "Have you any idea where Sumia is?" Robin scribbled some notes in the book, "Virion already sent a letter about obtaining some supplies while in Ferox but I don't know about Sumia…"

Robin thought about the grey haired woman, a soft-hearted woman with great skill. Though she seemed to consider basic stones to be more useful than herself, Robin gritted his teeth. The poor girl was a great rider. If she had a bit more confidence, she wouldn't be such a klutz. Maybe in time, she will grow out of her predicament.

"She didn't tell you?" Robin raised his eyebrow at Chrom, "She wouldn't be able to make it from the stables."

"…" Robin hesitated, "No, I haven't heard anything of the sort. I suppose she forgot."

"Milord, I believe you have misheard her" Frederick remained rigid as he spoke softly, "She told you to relay the message." Chrom chuckled as Robin exhaled.

"Well…oops" Chrom shrugged. Robin's brow twitched. Note to self, give Chrom very specific directions.

"That's fine," Robin wet the tip of his pen off his tongue, "We'll need those mounts for the upcoming duel. When Sumia arrives, I want you to tell her to suit up." Robin stated specifically to Chrom. Robin turned to Frederick, "I need you to give these letters to Kellam and Vaike. Considering the duel will be fought in an enclosed space, we can't have too many land-based cavalry. It will be burdensome."

Robin scratched his chin, "We need to focus on strong defenses and steady advances and on last thing." Robin closed the roster shut. "Make sure that everyone knows that the every combatant in that ring is a told to fight till first's blood. No killing. We are here to prevent a war, not instigate one." Chrom and Frederick nodded and moved off towards their directives. "This will go well." Robin whispered, "There is no need for honeyed words, just proof of sweat, blood, and steel." Robin patted his sword and tightened the chains attached to his tome. "We have plenty of that to show."

Away from Robin, Lissa pranced around with a small letter in hand. She fell backwards after hitting a solid wall of steel. Lissa rubbed her face and mumbled. "Ow," Lissa kicked the steel wall, "stupid wall!" The wall moved and cried out.

"Ow," Kellam grabbed his shin, "What was that for," Kellam muttered. Lissa gasped, "Oh, you must have not seen me."

"Ah," Lissa cried out, "a ghost suit of armor!" Kellam tried to calm her down.

"W-wait," Kellam pointed at his face, "It's me, Kellam?" Lissa paused and kicked him again. "What was that for!" Lissa pouted.

"For scaring me, I mean why do you hide like that," Lissa wagged her finger at Kellam. It's not like a want to be invisible, Kellam thought. Lissa brought her hand to her lips. "Then again, I should have paid attention to where I was walking…" Lissa sighed, "How about we call this a double mistake." Lissa giggled. Kellam frowned slightly.

It's better than being blamed for being invisible, Kellam thought.

"Hey Lissa, what's the letter for any way?" Kellam asked. Lissa smiled and gave him a victory sign.

"It's my letter to my friend, Maribelle. She's probably worried about me." Lissa giggled, "If anyone should be worried. It should be me." Kellam remembered that Maribelle was the daughter of a powerful noble house. They had a scandal a couple of years ago where a thief nearly stole a large part of their wealth and relics. Kellam wondered if that was resolved.

"I'm guessing you two are close," Kellam smiled. He wanted to ask if she knew anything about the scandal but it's none of his business.

"Absolutely," Lissa smiled. She grabbed Kellam's hands and smiled at him, "She's like a sister to me but you know," Lissa rolled her eyes, "not like an older sister but like a twin sister. If that makes any sense," Lissa smiled.

"Okay, I'll get out of your way so you can send it," Kellam nodded but as he walked away. Lissa pulled his arm.

"Wait," Lissa glanced around, "I know where the mailing tent is but…" Kellam smiled. "but I'm not sure you do. So maybe you can come with me to the tent so you know where it is."

"Good idea," Kellam smiled, "It's always moving these days." Lissa nodded.

"Exactly, I wished Robin would just find a place to keep them and not move them ever," Kellam walked towards the mailing tent as Lissa pretended to pull in the right direction. She was always ahead of him but always changing her direction at the slightest feeling of resistance.

As Kellam was helping Lissa to deliver her letter, Vaike had finally gotten free from Miriel's lecture. He tossed up his axe and launched it at a target. The axe rattled the thick hay target. Pieces of hay flew in every direction. Vaike kept his feet moving.

"The Vaike still got it," he muttered to himself.

"The Vaike also has mail," Vaike nearly fell forward as Frederick interjected on his training. "Robin believes you would be best suited for the up-and-coming duel."

"Alright, the Vaike will show them all who's the best. Time for Teach to show these Feroxian's what's what!" Vaike went towards his axe. Frederick shook his head.

"Perhaps it would be better for you to take this time to learn from our enemies." Frederick offered.

"Come one, man," Vaike grinned, "those Feroxian's have no style. They are either heavily armed or light and flashy." Vaike shrugged, "Ain't my style." Frederick raised a brow at him.

"If I do recall the current head of Regna Ferox is a man name Basilio." Frederick narrowed his eyes at Vaike, "he is neither one of those options." Vaike smiled and winked at Frederick.

"And he ain't fighting," Vaike sighed, "Look, I know you don't think I take stuff to serious. But," Fredreick shook his head.

"Vaike, I have no doubt in your skill." Frederick smiled, "You have bested milord an equal amount of times that he has bested you. No small feat for a man with a weapon with a distinct disadvantage to milord's preferred choice." Vaike laughed.

"Well tar and feather me, I can't believe it," Vaike grinned. Frederick's face quickly became more severe and firm. Vaike flinched.

"But that just means that if I push you to be better then, milord will be better." Frederick grinned.

"So you just want me to get better so Chrom gets better?" Vaike tilted his head.

"Isn't that what you want?" Frederick quipped, "If the Vaike," Frederick smiled, "wants to be the best, he has to fight the best." Vaike grinned.

"I got to say it again. Tar and feather me, I can't believe it!" Vaike saluted Frederick, "Okay boss, teach the Teach on how to be better so Chrom and I spar until we are the best in the world!" Vaike's teeth almost shined with the sunlight, "But I got to warn you Frederick. In the end the Vaike will be the best!" Frederick nodded.

Robin wandered around camp. He was trying to find Kellam and Vaike. Frederick mentioned he saw Lissa talking to him but she was not where to be found. Frederick was missing as well. Robin rubbed his nose. Great, Robin cursed, just what I need to boost my confidence. I can't even tell if my directions were taken with urgency! Robin stopped as he tilted his head with confusion.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Vaike was being literally prodded by Frederick. Frederick was prodding Vaike with his spear to force him to keep running in heavy armor. Robin brought his hand to his head. I must be dreaming or maybe hallucinating. Maybe both, Robin thought. Robin quickly gave himself a pinch.

Robin sighed. I'm not dreaming. Robin didn't feel too hot either so he couldn't be hallucinating. Robin began to sweat. I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing. Vaike soon collapsed from exhaustion. Frederick trotted slightly around and waved at Robin.

"Ah, it seems I got caught up in training Vaike," Frederick nodded at Robin, "Don't worry Robin. I have told Vaike the plans already." Robin sighed.

"But now, he is too tired to actually fight," Robin murmured. Frederick scratched his chin.

"I don't think so." Frederick poked Vaike with his spear. Vaike just waved at him in his exhausted state. "He should be fine in a few minutes." Robin walked up to Vaike. Vaike murmured to Robin that he was dying. Robin shrugged.

Training with Frederick usually leads to that feeling, Robin sighed. "Frederick, could you find Lissa for me?" Frederick nodded.

"Right away," Frederick quickly trotted away. Robin patted Vaike's back.

"Don't worry buddy," Robin chuckled, "We'll get you a nice healing spell to get you back up and running." Vaike raised his hand and gave Robin a thumb up before his arm collapsed again. Robin shrugged. Well, at least this can't get any weirder. Robin heard Frederick approach with Lissa under Frederick's arm.

Robin hunched over. Lissa was holding on to Kellam, who was dragged along with her. Note to self, Robin took a deep breath, never say things can't get weirder.

* * *

Hi everyone, welcome to my retelling of Awakening! I hope you enjoy it. Just so people know, I will be rewriting all chapters that are under 3,000 words. Think of that number as a benchmark for each chapter. No less but possibly more.

So please Comment, Review, and/or Follow.

I also will post the pairings I will be using in this story as now I don't have the luxury of asking the audience on which couples they would like in it. Though if you **don't want to be spoiled** **on who is getting together avoid the section below.**

* * *

Quickly avert your eyes if you don't want to know

* * *

Last Chance

* * *

Do you really want to spoil it?

* * *

Come on, where is the fun in knowing?

* * *

Well in all honesty if you don't like the pairings, I suppose one might not actually enjoy the story...

* * *

So here are the pairings!

So if you are here and you don't want to know...

Why the hell did you continue then?

I warned you **ten **times.

I mean if you didn't listen because you don't like following orders.

Damn, that is some commitment to being non-conformist.

* * *

In all truth, here they are. The pairings you will see in this story.

* * *

Cordelia/Robin/Emmeryn

Chrom/Sumia

Vaike/Panne

Lon'qu/Lissa

Gregor/Maribelle

Miriel/Ricken

Nowi/Donnel

Libra/Tharja

Frederick/Cherche

Rufure/Say'ri

Priam/Daraen

Stahl/Sully

Virion/Olivia


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin covered his eyes from the bright light of the hundreds of burning candles hinged to the wall. I expected a crowd but not this. Robin thought. His face scrunched up as the smell of a thousand sweaty bodies hung in the air. The smell of old blood was stuck in the sand below their feet. Thousands of battles were fought in this arena. Robin jostled his belt. He felt the hilt of his dull old blade. The bronze colored steel was cold to the touch as the dull grey steel gyrated in its sheath.

Robin looked over his shoulder to see the few shepherds he picked for the mission: Kellam, Vaike, Sumia, Frederick prepped their gear. Chrom stood beside Robin. He had a large smile plastered over his face. Robin wondered what it would take for Chrom to drop his optimist. Robin rolled his neck around. Something terrible, Robin thought. Robin grabbed his jaw. Maybe I should pray that he doesn't need to change. Robin let out a soft chuckle. Yeah…

"Is everyone ready?" Robin asked. They all nodded at him. Chrom placed his hand on Robin's shoulder and nodded at him.

"My friend," Chrom smiled. He shined his pearly whites at Robin, "This will be walk in the park." Robin smiled.

I hope so, Robin thought. Gods, I hope so.

"Okay, you know the plan right. Keep an eye out for the signal and be ready to improvise." Robin made sure his voice was strong and still. "I don't know if my plan will hold when all hell gets loose. So remember: be brave, be resource, be smart." Robin tightened his belt and sighed, "Ready!" Robin, Chrom and the Shepherds began to walk into the main part of the arena. The great large circle bombarded by the heat and the light of a thousand tiny flames.

They walked into the main arena; a crashing sound came from the stadium's viewing stand.

"Hold it!" Robin and Chrom flinched as Sully ran up to them with her face scrunched up from annoyance. She rushed forward. "I got a bone to pick with you!" Sully jabbed both men in the chest with her extended finger, "Why aren't Stahl and I in the lineup." Sully spat at the ground from her steed, "I've been thinking and your plan," She poked Robin's chest twice, "makes no sense."

Robin's brow began to twitch. She had to wait until the last second to do this… Robin's ear twitched as a loud racket echoed through the hallway they were in. It was Stahl or more precisely the sound of Stahl fumbling down the way.

"Wouldn't two extra cavalry speed up the process? I bet we could outflank them easily!" Sully's lips pursed out as she spoke. She crossed her arms as leaned back on her horse. Chrom scratched his chin as he leaned on to his left foot.

Robin held up his hands. This is still not a good time, Robin thought to himself.

"You're absolutely right but," Robin didn't think she fully understand the situation they have in the arena. Sure, mobility and positioning are generally king in strategy but there are exceptions.

"Then why aren't we out there." Sully asked as Stahl appeared behind her looking quite sullen. Before Stahl could begin to talk, Sully covered his mouth.

This won't end until explain myself, Robin kept his face still. Giving her any form of sass would only worsen his position.

"The main reason is safety," Robin said, "Cavalry are powerful units but there are sand traps located around the field. Horses are not known for their ability to travel through deserts." Robin pointed towards the sky, "Sumia avoids that problem since her Pegasus as she is not on the land and even when she does land. The Pegasus can just fly out of the sand."

Robin moved his hands in front of himself. "Kellam is very slow unit and is very skilled at picking up on minute variations in the earth. Couple that speed with his eye and he'll keep Frederick from stepping into any sand traps."

Sully was about to protest. Robin knew what she was going to say, "Yes, Frederick is a cavalry unit but he isn't as fast as Stahl or you. But he also has a strong defense. Even if he is caught, he will have an easier time dealing with the setback than lighter faster units," Robin pointed at Sully, "such as you."

Sully mumbled and conceded a bit. "We will still defeat our opponents with not a single loss," Robin gave her a thumb up, "just like we did when you lead the left flank as we stormed the Longfort." Sully huffed but agreed. A bit of honey to soften the blow, Robin thought. Sully nodded and turned around.

Thank the gods, Robin thought, the last thing I need on my mind is possible insubordination.

"Quite a spectacle," murmured Frederick to Robin as he trotted out on his heavily armed horse. "No worries though, Sully was just testing you." Robin raised his brow at Frederick.

"How so?" Robin asked as they walked into the center of arena. The crowd's volume skyrocketed as the crowd began to stomp the ground in unison.

"She doesn't believe any person is worth following if they don't stand up for their actions or their beliefs." Frederick smiled.

"This plan isn't for me though," Robin argued as he placed his right hand on his hilt.

"But you do believe your plan will keep us safe." Frederick countered. Robin was silent. Frederick chuckled as he closed his eyes.

"So do you trust me then?" Robin muttered to Frederick.

"Milord does," Frederick smiled.

"That doesn't answer my question." Robin spat back.

"I trust milord's decision," Frederick pulled on his horse to stop. They had reached the halfway point of the arena. Before them stood, the units they would have to deal with. "So if he trusts you." Robin and Frederick glanced at each other, "So do I." Robin scoffed.

"That's not a good reason." Robin shook his head.

"It's good enough for me." Frederick grinned. Robin took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders.

Then I guess that's good enough for me, Robin thought, for now.

"Is this really a time to talk about trust" murmured Kellam as he slipped in towards his place next to Frederick. Unfortunately no one noticed the large sized man with a minuscule presence. Chrom waved towards the section of the crowd dedicated to the East Khan. Robin could see a bouncing Lissa shouting out towards Chrom from the stands. She's definitely full of energy… Robin thought. Robin noticed she had roped in a number of Feroxians to act as cheerleaders for them.

Robin froze when he noticed most of them where men. I wonder if they are helping her because they want Flavia on the throne or if they want to win Lissa's favor. Robin chuckled. Well if it is the latter, she probably won't even notice…

Robin grinned when he noticed Stahl and Sully cheering out. Sully's shouts alone drowned out the spectators around them. Sumia calmed her white Pegasus by running her fingers through its snow-white mane.

Poor girl, Robin rolled his shoulders. I wonder if anyone is going to knock some sense and confidence to into her

"So what can you tell from seeing our enemy from the look of them?" Chrom asked. He firmly gripped the fine gilded hilt of his sword, Falchion. Robin shook his head, he examined as the warriors walked into position. Faster and lighter armored warriors upfront. The left flank seems to have bludgeoning weapons and is staying close to the side that both Frederick and Kellam are on. Those hammers won't do Frederick or Kellam any favors.

"Shit," murmured Robin, "I thought we'd be facing a swordsman named Lon'qu. Supposedly he's the West Khan's premier warrior but so far none of these warriors fit his description." Robin cursed. There wasn't a black-haired warrior in exotic blue clothing in their army.

"But something is bugging you, Robin." Chrom shifted his weight, his blue cloak twisting behind him. "I can't see anything from the look of them. Perhaps," Chrom rubbed his neck, "it has something to do with their formation?" Robin shook his head.

No, their formation is a basic, Robin paused his thoughts. Wait. That's unusual…

"This tactics remind me of the Ylissean guard's basic strategy." Chrom gave Robin a questioning look. "Whoever is leading them is not native to Regna Ferox… This strategy would be alien to the guards we faced at the Longfort."

Robin chuckled softly. If he knew they were going to face this formation, he would've picked Sully and Stahl over Vaike and Kellam. I hope Sully doesn't realize that her plan would be better than his own thanks to this current match up.

"So who is leading them?" Chrom asked. "And do we have to change plans?" Robin noticed only one person that stood out from the soldiers. Instead of being lightly armed fighters with a heavy axe or a thickly armored knight with a long spear; one was a lithe warrior dressed in blue with a fancy blade. Robin couldn't pick out the details of the blade. But its hilt's color and the blade's shape were not conventional.

"Yes," Robin pointed towards Sumia. Robin muttered to Chrom, "I need you to tell Sumia to intercept those warriors with blunt weapons on the left flank. I'll have Frederick take Kellam to the center to guard our rear."

"And you?" Chrom asked. "Are you taking the right flank?" Robin shook his head. Robin pointed towards Vaike.

"Vaike and I will play clean up. Frederick and Kellam should be able to slow down anyone attacking from the right. We'll follow Sumia and you and take out any units that you two miss. Remember, you have to keep your momentum especially if they are able to get passed Kellam and Frederick."

Robin called out for Frederick when he heard Chrom remove his sword. "Chrom?" He rushed passed Robin towards the center where he squared off against the Stranger dressed in fine blue cloth and armor. Robin noticed that as the Stranger moved that he wore a black and blue mask with yellow lines. Just as quickly as Chrom rushed at him, the Stranger seemed prepared for his attack.

"Chrom!" Robin cursed out. Damn it! What is that idiot doing! Basilio hasn't even called for the match to start! Robin wondered if Basilio might cancel the match because of Chrom's bullheaded charge. "Shit." Robin would have to make a third strategy and with the limited troops he has. In this case, the third time isn't a charm. Frederick trotted towards Robin on his horse. The horse neighed as he pulled on its reigns.

"The other soldiers are not moving. Should we advance?" Frederick asked Robin. Robin shook his head.

"No…no…" Robin whispered, "The battle horn hasn't been called yet but," Robin held back from saying idiot, "It seems that our illustrious leader wants to square off with that fancy dressed man."

"I suppose or milord just wants to know who the miraculous stranger is and why he is doing here." Frederick nodded.

Robin tilted his head. What?

"Miraculous stranger…" Robin ran his hand through his dark red hair, "the man who saved Lissa from those undead monsters, the Risen?" Robin glanced back at the stranger in blue, "That's him?"

"Indeed." Frederick muttered. Robin stared as the two blue haired warriors fought. "That sword…that stance…" Robin cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "Sumia! Rush in and grab Chrom and pulls his ass back here." Robin turned to Frederick. "I need you to ferry Kellam to the right flank. Vaike!" Robin turned to the grinning warrior as he laid his axe on his shoulder.

"Where do you need the Vaike!" he spouted as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Guard my back. We're making sure that nothing bad happens to Chrom and Sumia. Sound easy enough?" Robin grinned. Vaike patted his defined chest twice.

"Easy as pie, come on!" Vaike shouted, "Enter the Vaike!" Robin held Vaike back as Sumia picked up Chrom from his battle with the Stranger. She dived from the air above Chrom, grabbing the prince by his collar and placing him behind her.

Seconds passed.

A loud gong roared through the arena.

"Time to move!" Robin shouted. Vaike nodded and rushed forward. Frederick rushed with Kellam behind him on his horse passed the Miraculous Warrior. The Stranger held his ground as the heavily armored horse caused a small dust storm around its gallop. Quickly, Robin slide into the dust cloud with Vaike right behind him. In a swift motion, Robin and Vaike slammed through weapons' pommel into the gut of the two large warriors, who guarded the Stranger's left flank.

"Vaike remember only to-"Vaike waved at Robin as he slammed the dull edge of his axe into the face of one of the guards.

"Yeah! Yeah! Only to first's blood," Vaike "dodged the other guard's strike and forced him to the ground by smacking his pommel into the guard's back. "The Vaike's got this." Robin turned to see the Stranger jump at Vaike and him. Robin drew his sword to block the strike. Robin feared his dull old blade might break under the weight of the Stranger's oddly ornate blade.

"I've heard only a little about you Stranger. You saved Lissa from those undead monstrosities, the Risen. Yet here you are, in some weird coincidence, blocking our path to get aid from Ferox. "

"That's all it is. Chance, it is the strange hand of fate." The Stranger said, "I just seek to do what I must to better my fate." Robin's ear twitched to those words.

An odd thing to state… Robin thought.

"Chance maybe…but I don't see how this single battle affects your fate" Robin straightened his back, "Though." Robin grinned as he wiped his nose with his right thumb, "Coming through a portal is not mere chance. It is deliberate." Robin grinned, "Especially when you arrive right time and place." The Stranger remained silent. "Nothing to say? If you really are here to help, talking to us would be most wise." He remained silent as he mirrored Robin's footwork. "Or maybe you prefer to stay a mysterious stranger," Robin mumbled under his breath. What' is your game? Robin thought. Robin slowly moved to the left. The Stranger continued to match Robin's movements.

Definitely trained…

"So be it. If silence is how you wish to help us. Then in turn, I shall give you the same cold treatment." Robin twisted around and focused a bolt of lightning at the ground. The warrior jumped at twirled in the air. Robin rolled forward and strike at the falling warrior. Light and quick, but how light are you? Robin stepped back as from the side of his eye he noticed Frederick finishing off the last of the right flank and in the other eye Robin saw the soldiers on the right flank submitting to Chrom.

Good. This battle is going smoothly, Robin huffed.

Robin twirled the warrior's ornate blade and stuck it into the ground. Robin placed his hand on the warrior's stomach and tossed him overhead. Robin expected the warrior to be a tad heavier. Maybe he's wearing no chainmail under his clothes. A tad dangerous, Robin thought. With a kick, he jostled the stuck blade from the dirt and it spun towards the Stranger. Robin walked over to the Stranger and put his blade away.

"Are you so sure you'll win?" questioned the Stranger as he quickly got up and rushed at Robin with his ornate blade. Robin dodged backwards.

"I'm not certain. You're skilled and a fine warrior but," Robin signaled around him, "Even the mightiest of warriors fall to a many." The rest of the squad stood around the Stranger with their weapons drawn. Chrom rushed at the Stranger as they trade blows for a couple of minutes. When the dust settled, both the Stranger and Chrom stood still.

"It is over, Marth," Chrom stated. Robin flinched at the Stranger's name. "Yield, we have won!" Chrom's voice echoed across the arena.

"Marth?" Robin questioned. Named after the Hero-King and carrying a sword like that? Marth surrendered and the crowd's shouting grew louder. Robin began to think about this odd Stranger and who he was but…

Robin grabbed his head. His mind was clouded as pain echoed through his skull. Robin wouldn't mind the pain if it was so piercing. Robin could feel it ache from the very core of his head. His mind drifted to his dream and his only memories, the memory of Chrom. The dream with the two figures carrying a golden locket and a silver chain, Robin clenched his fist. He wished his memory was clearer and his dream was more direct. Robin remained silent as the others began to celebrate. Chrom chatted loudly with Sully and Stahl. Frederick stood silently next to his lord as he and the two colored knights drank from cups filled with cold pale ale. Miriel and Lissa chatted over the proper treatments over Vaike's many strains from over exerting himself. Robin nursed a cup and drank in the warm liquid.

"Something a-miss dear, Robin," He looked up to see the primped Virion, a man with shoulder length light-blue hair. "I'm right, no?" He gave his usual smile. Of all the people in the army, this man has the whitest teeth. When does he get the time to keep his teeth that damn clean and to get his appearance so clean? Robin thought. Well maybe he has practice getting ready in a short time, Robin muttered to himself. He does talk a lot about his previous, well, conquests.

"Yes, take a seat." Robin motioned towards one of the wooden chairs around. The two men sat down and talked over the battle. "I have a question for you. Do you think if I give you certain details that you'll tell me who or what I'm describing?" Virion raised an eyebrow.

"I'm certain I can help but what is the purpose?" Virion grinned, "I don't wish to use my powers of perception for vile means."

"It's perfectly pure." Robin grinned. "I have a suspicion about a certain person and you," Robin smiled as he shook his head, "have a certain expertise in this field." Virion raised a brow at Robin. Robin leaned back in his chair. "I'll sweeten the deal. If you do this for me, I'll be your wingman tonight. We can chat up local women." Virion chuckled at Robin's offer.

"You have my attention!" Quickly, Robin relayed a few details and Virion eloquently answered. Virion nodded and smiled. He whispered into Robin's ear. Robin sat back in his chair. He rubbed his chin as he stared at the ground. "So, have I impressed you with my legendary prowess in the art of deduction?"

"Well, I cannot say. I don't know the answer myself but," Robin muttered. Virion flinched as Robin nodded, "I think you're spot on. It makes sense. But now I have a new question and that question is what this fellow is hiding. Why does this fellow keep this inconsequential detail a secret?" Robin shrugged. "Maybe, time will tell me but until then." Robin got up from his chair and motioned for Virion to get up. "Come on then," Robin bowed to Virion, "A promise is a promise. Let's us go skirt chasing."

"My dear Robin, you cannot go around saying the art of wooing in such a harsh manner!" Virion protested, "It does the art no justice." Robin laughed and nodded.

"Very well." Robin raised his hands up, "Let us serenade dear maidens with our charm and honeyed words." Robin smiled. Virion chuckled.

"You, my friend," Virion placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Will prove quite a threat to any maidens' stone cold defenses." The two chuckled as they wandered out of town towards a Feroxian village heavily covered in snow.

* * *

Please Comment, Review, and/or Follow. So please enjoy.

I'm updating this first few chapters to fit a new benchmark. No less than 3,000 words per chapter. I feel like anything less would not be enough space to adequately tell the story with so many characters. I'm still deciding if I want to split larger chapters into smaller chapters so all chapters are at least at a 3,000 word benchmark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Under the warm light of small candlelight, Robin opened his tome to a page free of any notes. Robin filled an inkwell with dry powder and poured in a cup of thick liquid in to the well. Robin stirred the ink until it was as single color. He wet the tip of his pen and dipped it into the inkwell.

For a time, Robin wrote silently in the dark of the night. However, he stopped suddenly. His hand froze as he took a long breath. He reached into his pocket to find a tiny ribbon given to him by a young lady in the town he and Virion went to earlier. Robin grinned. It was a nice little, Robin paused, soirée. Robin turned his head towards a rustling bush as Virion appeared from his night in town. "Ah Robin, still awake I see. I must admit, I'm quite shocked you denied that poor woman passionate companionship."

"I think serenading one maiden is enough for me, Virion," Robin chuckled, "Besides, I got what I needed from my, uh, new friend." Robin returned to his book and began writing again with the wet black ink. Virion grinned.

"Oh?" Virion posed, "and what is it you've gained? Perhaps the woman's kerchief, does she consider you her champion?" Virion smiled his usual grin. Robin chuckled and shook his head.

"She gave me a ribbon. So no," Robin sighed, "I doubt she wanted anything other than a warm body for the night. Besides, she also had information." Robin muttered as he tapped the dull edge of the pen against the parchment. Robin began writing the information to the page. Robin noticed how the Tome's paper seemed to hold the ink unlike any other tome. As if… Robin shook his head. No, that's just a silly idea.

"What information can be more important than a woman's embrace," retorted Virion as he sat adjacent of Robin. "I, for one, would consider the pleasure of a lady's company the greatest joy in the world. It is higher than the finest gem and definitely greater than any information!" Virion grinned. "As the bonds of trust formed from one very good night is a binding one." Robin sighed.

"Perhaps I need to practice more than," Robin joked. "But you're not going to give up until I tell you what information she gave me?" Robin said as he blew on the ink to dry it quickly. Robin frowned at the ink. It still seemed wet. Robin gently touched the ink. It didn't smear. Robin shut the tome shut. Virion just grinned and flipped his hair.

"Do you remember our little struggle at the Longfort? How the soldiers said they saw Ylissean banners on the attackers?" Robin asked. Virion nodded as he stroked his chin. "Well apparently there are two main groups aggravating our friends in Regna Ferox. "The attackers on the western front of the border acted oddly compared to the eastern attacks." Robin scratched his chin.

"One was more organized and precise than the other, no?" Virion responded. Robin nodded at Virion

"Exactly but why?" Robin gritted his teeth, "The best way to push Ferox against Ylisse would to kill everyone in their way. However," Robin paused, "the western front only attacked soldiers and guards. They also didn't damage any infrastructure."

"So like mosquitoes on a cow's back," Virion, "Maybe they just want to annoy." Virion shrugged. Robin sighed.

"You're a noble of a feudal system. There is no singular monarchy like Ylisse, right?" Robin stated. He dried the tip of his pen by placing the tip in the flame of the candlelight. "These acts of intrigue must be common practice for you." Virion chuckled and shook his head.

"No. My people are flanked by very small kingdoms to the north and east. Only the land of Chon'sin to the west could be a threat. Alas, neither of them are known for their spies or lies. And if they do," Virion crossed his arms, "anyone with a sheep's wit could see through their lies.

"But," Virion nodded, "I have been trained to understand it." He got up and flipped his hair again. "But I must say, whoever is pulling the strings has a large agenda." Robin nodded and stared into the candlelight.

"Good night, dear Robin. Don't forgo sleep." Virion fixed his light-blue hair, "After all, what good would be our tactician when he is thoroughly ragged from a relaxing night with a lovely maid?" Robin took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. He waved goodnight to Virion. Robin quickly blew out the candlelight and took the unlit candelabra back with him to his tent.

He tossed the steel piece into one of his bags that littered the floor and collapsed into his sleeping rug. Robin let out a deep yawn as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

Within the shade of his dreams…the cloudy air and the two figures from before stood before him, a woman and man.

The female figure held out a golden locket and the male held out a silver chain.

Robin flinched as his vision cleared around them, their forms becoming clear but a hand gripped his shoulder. Like talons the fingers of that bony hand that pulled him from the figures and dug into his shoulder. Robin felt himself being pulled into the shadows when the figures grabbed his other arm, holding him from the shadows. Robin's eyes focused on the falling golden locket and the glistening silver chain. Robin noticed the spears of dark energy dancing around him. The spears were held back by a wall of blades of red light. With a crash the locket fell and cracked open as the silver chain twirled around it. Robin could see an image in the locket but it shined with a blinding light.

Robin's eyes opened as the chirping of birds welcomed a new morning. He wiped his face and ran his hand through his hair. He rubbed his fingers against his palm, "At least I didn't wake up in a sweat this time…" Robin covered his eyes with his right arm. That's something right, Robin thought.

Robin walked out into the morning sun with the roster in hand and a pen in between his teeth. Robin opened the book and spun through the pages. He hummed to himself when a soldier approached him with a letter. Robin grinned at the man and shut his book.

"I'm telling you, boy," lectured a large bald man with his hands across his exposed chest, "You need to think more logical about this."

"We are not preparing for war, Basilio." Chrom shook his head. "All we need is some insurance against the Risen and raiders. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"But someone was trying to play us a fool, "retorted Flavia who stood next to Basilio. "After all, Ylisse's history is full of loose strings. Remember the inquisition?" Flavia leaned towards Chrom, "a lot of people remember those days."

"I know…" Chrom placed his hand at his hip, "But my sister knows that we can change their feelings through example. Emmeryn's entire rule is dedicated to fix those mistakes and to cut those strings."

"Some wounds cannot be healed by honey and money," Basilio laughed with his chest rising with every chuckle and breath. "I know your sister. A smart and cute girl, she would be twice the ruler her father was if she was a little less idealistic."

"She is very idealistic," Flavia retorted, "But I doubt a young thing like that would be interested in your old ass."

"Ideals work! It does work. I've seen it work." Chrom pleaded. The blue-haired prince shifted his weight to his left foot. He ignored Basilio's and Flavia's comments on his elder sister's appearance, "They just have to hear her."

"So…I'm guessing something big is going on?" The three turned to see Robin walking up to them. He grinned at them and placed his hand on Chrom's shoulder, "It seems that we are at an impasse. " Robin crossed his arms, "So where are we at so far in compromising?" Robin guessed that Chrom wasn't budging.

"Nothing," Flavia smiled, "So far we are just trying to get the idea into Chrom's thick skull that his sister's and his idealism are fine and dandy but."

"They mean little to the people and the people who call the shots in Plegia want revenge on your people." Basilio finished. Chrom huffed.

"So what do you think Robin?" Chrom asked with a slight grin, "I don't think it's necessary to send Feroxian forces to Ylisse. We have their word for aid. We don't need soldiers." Robin rubbed his chin. With a twitch he felt the talons of his dreams again digging into his back and he felt the two hands tugging at his two arms. Robin gritted his teeth.

"So far, I don't see anyone seeking a mixed result?" Robin smiled, "Why don't we send Feroxian forces to train militias in the small villages? If our problem is indeed only small raiders and the risen," Robin paused and he clapped his hands together, "Then training the people to defend themselves is the best solution and the problem is solved for now. However,"

"If it is an invasion," Flavia finished.

"Then the trained militia can be conscripted into a quick and efficient army to defend Ylisse with." Basilio chuckled. Robin continued, "It won't be enough to stop the invasion but it will give us time to prepare. "Robin turned to Chrom whose face remained perplexed.

"No Feroxian troops will enter the capital and the people will get defensive training from one of the best armies on this continent. Seems like a win-win?" Robin smirked.

"I-I suppose," Chrom murmured. "I still don't like it thought." Chrom shook his head, "This just doesn't seem right."

"I understand you want to keep your ideals, Chrom. I understand that." Robin stared into his friend's eyes, "But ideals won't stop vile men from stabbing innocents with steel and spitting bile on our land. Ideals won't prevent people from fighting for a man they fear. Actions move people.," Robin paused before stepping away from Chrom, "Be the people's shield against evil's sword. You don't have to be a righteous blade that spills the blood of the wicked." Robin chuckled. "Besides stuff like that only happens in children's story books."

"I guess you're right but…" Chrom cursed.

"I know." Robin nodded, "In the end, we may still be putting people to the sword. Just-"

"I know friend, be wary." Chrom shook Robin's hand, "I'll take your consul in this. After all, you are my tactician." Chrom crossed his arms, "But that doesn't mean I like it." Chrom walked towards the door. Robin gritted his teeth. At least he's listening at all. Robin thought. He could have easily ignored me and get exactly what he wants. But…Robin shook his head. But he wouldn't' do that. Chrom would always try to listen.

"Hey! You forgot something!" Chrom turned to see Robin rub his thumb across his nose, "I'm also your friend Chrom." Chrom nodded and smiled at Robin. We may disagree, Robin thought, but we are brothers in arms. Robin watched Chrom leave the building. And Shepherds seem to stick together. "I have to ask…" Robin turned to Flavia and Basilio. "Did you call me here to convince Chrom to take action?"

"Actually, no," Basilio murmured. "We actually wanted to tell you something."

"Thought we did think you would back Chrom up on his ideals first and then not some sense into him." Flavia shrugged. Robin felt a tug at the back of his mind.

That does sound like something I would do, Robin thought.

"You see. We want to ask you if you know about the inquisition led by Chrom's father?" Basilio began. Robin shook his head. "Thought so," Basilio muttered. Flavia stomped her foot on the ground.

"But it's not our place to tell Robin that," Flavia punched Basilio's arm. "So let's keep it in our sheaths." Basilio grunted and nodded.

Something unsavory, Robin guessed. Robin shook his head. Wait, I need to verify something with this two.

"I actually have something to ask you two?" The two Khans looked at Robin who pulled out his roster from his coat pocket. "Can you tell me a bit about the western raids by Ylissean guised raiders? I was tipped off by one of your guards that these attackers seem to present an anomaly…" Basilio and Flavia looked at each other and nodded.

"So you were the lucky sod who bed her," Basilio grinned and chuckled, "She must have taken a liking too you from the start. She wouldn't give most men the time of day!" Robin's brow twitched. Note to self, don't act as wingman with Virion ever again. News travels quickly, too quickly, around here…

"Well what do you need to know?" Flavia asked, "after all that is the real question of importance not Robin's sex life."

A messenger rushed through the tree's carrying a parchment under his arms, in a tent a woman stood over a desk. Her thick boots hugging her legs as a veil of blue cloth swished between her legs, contrasting her porcelain skin. Her finger at her rosy lips as long blonde hair framed her face and ran down her back. A man stared at her from behind, grinning stupidly,

"You know?" Her lips curled into a smile, "You better be looking at the map because if you're looking at a different type of asset or" She turned to the man as she tossed a dagger at him. The dagger cut through the tent's cloth and into a tree. It was centimeters away from the man's throat. "we'll have a problem." The man growled as the entrance to the tent flung open to show the messenger.

"Milady!" He huffed. Sweat dripped from his brow as his thick black scarf covered most of his face. "I have news for you, Lady Daraen!" He placed the parchment on the table for her to see. The blonde woman grabbed the piece of paper off the table and sat cross-legged on an available chair. Her eyes, a light grey, perked up from the letter. The lecherous man chortled.

"What the hell does it say? A love letter?" he sneered. Daraen grinned slightly.

"If it was you'd be jealous, no doubt," she spat, "But no…something more interested. It's a call to parlay."

"Parlay? You must deny them." He ordered. "Master wants them to suffer." Daraen shook her head.

"Until the money you promised appears in our coffers," her eyes darted at him, "You have no say in anything." The lecherous man cursed under his breath. Daraen smiled, "We are mercenaries. We are not servants to your Plegian lord." Daraen turned to the messenger. "I'll gladly talk to them but I have a question." The messenger nodded at her. "Why did you agree to take this letter?" Daraen mused, "I thought you were captured by the Feroxians on the last raid?"

"Yes, Milady," the messenger nodded, "they threatened me with starvation, with death, with torture. But I never talked. In time they treated me right, saying my strength proved my value…" He paused, "But then a foreign man talked to me. He spoke so softly…he spoke with such truth…" Daraen looked at him and she smiled a bit. "He was unique…unlike the other men…and milady…" The messenger paused, "He reminded me of you, milady. His presence…his presence matched yours, milady." Daraen leaned back into her chair and smiled.

"Well," she giggled, "This will be more interesting than I thought." The tent was well lite as Daraen sat waiting in the tent, she wiped off dirt from the blue cloth that covered her arms and tightened the leather breastplate around her breast. With a swift motion, the tent's door open and a man with familiar red hair towered in; she flinched at the sight of the man with a sword at his belt and a book tied by a silver string.

"Hello miss," Robin bowed to her, "You must be my fellow tactician or maybe the leader of this band." He turned to the messenger who stood at the side of the tent and gave the messenger his sword. "I promised him that I would talk to you without any immediate weapons, milady. Just as I promised that he would not be asked to returned to the Feroxian prisons." Daraen flinched at his words. Robin sat opposite to her and raised his eyebrow. "Am I making you uncomfortable? If I am-"

"It's nothing…" she murmured, "It's just…it's nothing." She turned to see a blue haired warrior enter the tent who sat next to Robin. "And this is?" The lecherous man eyed the newly arrived warrior and gripped his axe tightly.

"He is Chrom, the Prince of Ylisse." Robin answered, "He is my general and I am his tactician." The lecherous man moved slightly closer to the table.

"I see…" She whispered and placed her fingers on her lips. "So do-" She paused, "What is it you wish to discuss? Why parlay with simply mercenaries. We are simply swords with no direction. We are given direction by the clink of coin. We have no knowledge about your enemy with the Plegians."

"These swords are guised as my people and I believe you should stop with this façade!" Chrom ordered. Robin placed his hand over Chrom.

"Chrom, please…" Robin exhaled, "We are here to talk, to parlay. I understand you are angry but if these mercenaries fought like those in the east…" He nodded to Daraen. "I wouldn't be talking to you."

"I know of those fools in the east." She smirked, "They believed attacking anything that move would change the people's view of Ylisse. It was only when they started attacking their food supply did people start getting angry. But in the end, all they did was anger the soldiers and made the Khans aware of some intrigue. After all, the Ylisseans are no longer known for the warriors."

"And those in the west?" Robin asked he remained calm and quiet. Chrom relaxed back.

"Those in the west," she answered, "seek to teach the people that their leaders must take action against whoever is harming their trade agreements and stealing their crops." She smiled at the two men across from her, "The mercenaries in the west do not carry banners nor wear Ylissean garbs. We do not wear Ylissean garbs. Now if the Feroxians would be willing to pay more coin, we may change sides. "the woman grinned.

"I see." Robin nodded, "but I doubt the Feroxian's would be willing to hire attackers who have made fools of their army and guards several times."

"Their loss," she grinned, "But I've also heard that many peasants are calling for action from the Khans." She grinned at Robin, "Perhaps hiring the swords that bested the best would grant them support from their people," she retorted.

"No matter what we talk about," Robin shook his head, "It always goes back to coin." Robin leaned forward, "But I don't believe that's why you wanted to talk with us." The woman grinned.

"That's quite an assumption on your part." She smiled at Robin. "What else could I want?"

"If coin was all you cared about, you wouldn't care if the people starved or if civilians die. Yet you don't attack infrastructure. You don't kill civilians." Robin glanced over to the man gripping his axe, "So after all this, why should we blame mercenaries who have shown the Khans they are vulnerable to acute economic damage. Or should we blame the cowards who commit chronic destruction." The man rushed towards Chrom but was stopped short with his axe falling to the ground. A small knife stuck out from his throat.

"I'm sorry about that idiot but, this makes things easier." Daraen frowned a bit, "I hated working for the Gangrel any way…" Chrom flinched at that name. Robin exhaled.

"I was hoping it would a vindictive noble. Not the king himself," Robin cursed. "This makes things everything so complicated…" Robin got up but a loud voice stopped him.

"Wait!" Robin turned to Daraen. "Excuse me." She motioned towards the messenger to remove the body of the lecherous man. "I wish to talk to you, Robin, alone." Robin smiled and sat back down. He motioned from Chrom to leave, the prince looked at him and then at the woman.

"I'm sorry about Chrom he is just worried about me." Robin joked, "A man with no memory-"

"No memory." Robin's face softened at the sight of Daraen's eyes. They were full of shock. She fiddled in a leather pouch around her waist. In a clank, Robin felt his body tremble at the sight of the golden locket, not in his dreams, but in reality. "You don't remember this? Do you?" Her voice shook and broke. "You really don't remember…" Robin placed his hand over hers and over the locket.

"I know this locket." Robin gritted his teeth, "This locket haunts my dreams…haunts it with two figures of shadow that shield me from the haze, who shield me from a beast that seeks to devour me in the shadows." He gulped.

Should he mention the great spears?

Should he mention the mighty red blades? Robin hesitated.

No that would too much.

"I am not a man who believes in prophecy. I am not a man who believes in providence." He paused. "The gods be damned!" Robin cursed and he slammed his fist into the table, "But this locket…here it is…the bloody locket from my dreams…"Robin looked at the woman.

"You are the one from my dreams…" Robin relaxed, "Who are you? At least give me that." He pinched the bridge of his nose as his head racked with pain, "Why do you live within my dreams?" He slowed his breath.

"Who are you from my past? The past that refuses to die when my other memories fell to whatever stole my identity. Who are you? Damn it! Who are you! Tell me!" Robin's heart began to race. Daraen gripped Robin's hands in hers.

"I'm your sister…" She said, "I'm your sister."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Comment, Review, and/or Follow.

Welcome to the new and improved chapter 3! That is half of the few chapters that needed major re-hauling to match the quality of the rest of the work and to fit my benchmark. I'll be fixing up any other mistakes in the work in time. So please enjoy a story that will continue to improve with the help of diligent readers and reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin scratched his chin as he leaned back in his chair. The brown oak rubbed against his purple cloak. Robin took a deep breath as he tried to rest his eyes. The sound of birds chirping calmed Robin's nerves. "Hey! Robin!" Robin accidentally leaned a bit farther in his chair and fell backwards. Robin rubbed the back of his head as he laid on the floor. A cloud of dirt hung above him. Robin sighed. He looked up to see Chrom smiling at him sheepishly with one eye close. "That looked like it hurt." Chrom muttered.

Thank you for the information, Robin blew a bit of dirt that landed on his face.

"What do you need Chrom?" Robin pushed himself off the ground and wiped the dirt off his coat and pants. Chrom motioned towards the entrance of Robin's tent.

"I don't need anything but," Chrom smiled slightly, "Basilio has a gift for you." Robin hesitated.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Robin muttered. Chrom shrugged.

"That's normal for you," Chrom joked. "Every plan is bad to you." Robin hunched over. Robin could feel his entire body began to sweat.

"That doesn't make me feel any better…" Robin retorted. Robin covered his face with both his hands. "Well, let's see what Basilio has to offer." What could possible go wrong, Robin felt his stomach churn. Probably everything, Robin thought. Yeah, everything is going to go wrong…

Robin followed Chrom to the spot where Basilio chuckled with Flavia over some joke. Robin's eyes narrowed at the man that stood next to Basilio. His features were familiar. So…why are you here? Robin wondered.

"Ah," Basilio grinned, "The man of the hour!" Basilio bellowed. The large man laughed with a wide smile. "I got a present for ya!" Basilio slapped the man beside him. "Meet," Robin stopped Basilio.

"I know who he is." Robin muttered. Chrom tilted his head.

"Really?" Chrom scratched his head, "Is he from your past?" Robin shook his head.

"Remember the description of Basilio's right hand?" Robin sighed. "A stern swordsman with messy jet black hair and a slim built," Robin brought his hand forward to the swordsman, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lon'qu." The quiet man nodded and shook Robin's hand.

"Hey!" Robin and Chrom turned to see Lissa run up to them. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "I've been looking for you Robin!" She poked Robin's stomach a few times. Robin leaned on his left foot.

"What for?" Robin asked. Lissa leaned in towards Robin and Chrom.

"I heard that you," Lissa paused for a second. Robin and Chrom leaned in closer. They waited for a second for Lissa to finish her sentence. "Who's he?" Lissa frowned. Robin nearly fell forward. Chrom lightly slapped his hand into his forehead.

"He's Lon'qu," Robin muttered as he straightened his posture. "He was our original opponent in the duel before Marth replaced him." Lissa approached Lon'qu. Robin noticed the man's cheek slowly grew red until the color sparked in his cheeks.

"Stay back!" He ordered. Lissa froze. Basilio grinned.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Basilio shrugged, "the poor boy's a bit shy around the ladies." Basilio grinned at Robin, "Hey maybe you could teach him some of your smooth moves, Robin?" Basilio chuckled. Lissa ran up to Robin.

"What smooth moves?" Lissa asked. Robin patted Lissa's head, "Hey!" she pouted at him. Robin mumbled to himself.

Time to leave, Robin thought.

"Hey!" Lissa shouted, "Get back here! I want to see your smooth moves!" She chased after Robin. Chorm chuckled.

"Luckily Maribelle isn't here or she would probably smack Robin with her parasol." He shook his head. Robin quickly hid away from Lissa. His thoughts returned to Lon'qu. He was Basilio's original champion prior to the sudden shift to the stranger name Marth.

It is odd, Robin thought, the way he stands shows he has discipline. He couldn't possible lose so easily to the stranger…But…according to Basilio it was a blow out. He didn't have a chance. Lon'qu didn't even hit Marth once. Yet Lon'qu supposedly attacked first. Marth was skilled but...something just didn't seem right. Some detail was missing.

Though in hindsight, Lon'qu wouldn't have put up much of a fight. It's not that he isn't strong. But he's not a man of strategy, the duel would have been a simple battle of attrition and since we had Kellam and Frederick on our side. We could have easily weathered them down.

Robin sighed as a cool wind blew across his face. Perhaps, this battle with Marth is better for us in the long run.

Though…, Robin recalled Lon'qu's unique predicament. Discomfort could have tipped the battle in Marth's favor. But then again, this would make sense only if Marth knew about it. Or if Virion was correct in his assumption…andthat's a pretty big if.

With a thump, Robin suddenly fell backwards onto the ground and out into the open from his hiding spot. "Oops," sung a soft voice. Robin got up and wiped himself clean of dirt. I seem to be doing a lot of that today, Robin sniffed. He turned around to see Daraen grinning sheepishly at him. "Sorry Brother, I didn't mean to startle you." Robin huffed and smirked.

"Well, at least you weren't like Lissa," Robin hesitated. Maybe I should mention an earlier problem instead of my recent one, "who decided the best way to massage a man's back is with a slimy frog," Robin began to wonder where the princess got her sense of humor, "or the best way to wake a man up is by pinching his nose while he sleeps…" Robin chuckled half-heartedly. Still not as bad as talking about my smooth moves, Robin shivered.

"Sounds like a handful." Daraen giggled. She shuffled a tiny fig in her fingers, Robin noticed the fig seemed damage as if…it was tossed. "Oh, the figs." She murmured.

"Yes, while frogs can be quite surprising," Robin gave his sister a perplexed expression. His face contorted with confusion. Robin crossed his arms, "Something tells me your fig story is going to be just as outrageous…" Daraen shook her head. Her blonde hair went everywhere as she shook her head.

"No. My figs make total sense," Daraen leaned towards Robin, "You know the new guy, Lon'qu?" Robin nodded. Wait. Robin thought. Has word already gone through camp…how long did Lissa chase me just to find out about his moves? "Well, I heard about his little problem and decided I could help with it."

"You, a woman, decided to help Lon'qu. I'm pretty sure the man's a gynophobe." Robin muttered in disbelief, "so let me repeat myself. You, a woman," Robin paused, "a woman," he repeated, "what's to help a gynophobe with his problem…about women?" Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "How the hell are you going to fix his fear of women when he's too scared to even stand next to you?" Daraen nodded and smiled at him.

"It's immersion therapy." She pointed out.

"It's torture." Robin retorted, "He barely had a chance to settle down and we have no idea why he has this fear! Not to mention he hasn't even asked for help." Robin paused for a second, "Wait." Robin pointed towards the fig, "That's all fine and dandy. And maybe you're immersion therapy will help him. But that still leaves a pretty large question that started this conversation." Robin opened his hands, "What's with the figs."

"I'm pelting him with it." She grinned at him. Robin's shoulders dropped. Did I hear her right…Robin thought. Robin gulped and covered his face with his hands.

"Pelting him…with figs?" Robin shuddered at the thought. Robin laid out his hands in front of himself, "I don't see how this helps…" Robin sighed.

"Well," Daraen frowned, "if he doesn't let me near him I can't gauge his fear so I'm engaging him afar." Daraen leaned on to her right leg. She wiped her leather waistplate of dust.

Something tells me, she's not going to spot soon thought, "Just go easy on him will you…Don't scare the poor man to death."

"If he doesn't' react then I'm not exposing him enough." Daraen sighed, "and he'll never have any progress." No, he'll start fearing you Daraen, Robin thought. "Now I need to find him." She looked around. She suddenly jumped up. "Oh Brother, I nearly forgot something. Stahl was looking for you. I think he had a question about the work schedule."

Robin felt an odd feeling of jubilee. He supposed it was the feeling that this conversation wouldn't be like this one or the one with Basilio. Not surrounding the use of figs as a projectile or bringing up his time as in the Feroxian village, Robin nodded at Daraen. He watched as Daraen sneaked around the camp with a fig ready in hand. Robin crossed his arms and exhaled deeply. Okay, Robin thought, where would Stahl normally be at this time of day?

Robin wondered around the camp. He froze as he heard something slightly mushy hitting something and a distinct yell. Poor Lon'qu, Robin murmured, let's just hope this doesn't last too long…

Robin quickly picked up pace to the one spot he knew Stahl would be at, the mess tent. Stahl normally goes to the tent at this time for his midday snack to hold him down between breakfast and lunch. Robin noticed Stahl sitting on a wooden bench with a modest meal on the table. Robin glanced around and noticed how empty the tables were. Stahl liked to eat but at least a third of the army like to snack around this time too. Robin patted Stahl's shoulder and sat next to the green knight.

"Ah," Stahl grinned, "Daraen works quickly," Stahl took a large bite from his meal and he swiftly swallowed it, "So, Robin I was wondering about the next person on chef duty…" Stahl whispered, "A lot of people in camp are wondering if we had enough tonics for the stomach problems we're expecting." Robin cocked his head to the right.

"Does someone have the runs?" Robin asked. He scratched his head, "Or perhaps, someone has a stomach flu?" Robin watched as Stahl shook his head to both questions. "I'm sorry, Stahl. I just don't understand why we need tonics then. If there is no illness spreading through the camp then why would we need a supply of tonics for the troops?"

"Well, because a certain someone is cooking." Stahl murmured. Robin leaned forward on the table.

"I don't follow. None of this makes sense, Stahl." Robin muttered. With a crash, Sully, in all her a red-haired glory, busted out from the cooking tent,

"Hey, everyone ready for some grub!" Sully held in her hand a giant pot of thick brown goo with tiny bits of green vegetables popping out of it. Robin froze at the liquids sight. Robin looked around. No one but Stahl and he were near the mess tent.

"That's why." Stahl chuckled. Robin gulped at the sight of the soup. Maybe that's why Stahl is here alone…

"Certainly, it can't be that bad," Robin chuckled half-heartedly. Nothing could be so bad that they could make an army flee from a free meal with an empty stomach. "I mean my meals tend to be ghastly but they are edible."

"Yeah but," Stahl placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Sully makes food in a different way. She makes weapon grade meals." Stahl whispered. Sully approached Stahl and Robin with her pot. She had a large grin on her face.

"First takers, huh," She smirked, "Well, grab a chair and hold those tongues of yours. This is without a doubt the best thing I've ever made." Robin felt a ghostly hand against his back.

"The best…" Robin stuttered. Dear gods, I can't even imagine her worst meal. Robin's spine shivered.

"Damn right, the best!" Stahl and Robin looked at each other and nodded. As the sun rose to its peak, the bell for gruel rung but no soldiers came in to eat their meal. No one was anywhere near the mess tent and nowhere near Sully's deadly gruel. Stahl and Robin knew what they must do.

Slowly, soldiers tip-toed into the mess area. Their stomachs rumbled as their spines shivered at the thought of Sully's gruel. But they froze as Daraen appeared with a delicate soup with bread and cheese on the side. The soldiers broke bread and laughed over their meal. Sully sat at the table eating her share when Lissa sat next to her.

"Hey Sully, I haven't seen Robin or Stahl?" She pouted, "I mean Robin's probably working overtime." Lissa muttered to herself about Robin hiding his moves from her, "But Stahl, he always has room."

"Nah," Sully smiled at Lissa, "Those boys ate my entire pot of grub." Lissa's face went pale at this, "I was surprised they must have really liked it." She bit into her bread. Maybe I should give Robin a break. Lissa whispered, just this once.

"They even said that I did such a good job that they would take care of cleaning the pot. Not to mention, I'm free of cooking duty too." She laughed, "Great right, now I can focus on stuff that can work with my training." In the cooking tent, Robin and Stahl drank another bottle of tonic.

"I can't believe gruel could be so," Robin felt his stomach reel up, "be so grueling…" Stahl laughed.

"I warned you," Stahl pulled off the top of two more bottles and handed on to Robin, "Sully's amazing in battle and is amazing and stuff." Stahl covered his mouth as something tried to crawl out, "but her cooking is, well."

"It's just as good as bringing an army to its knees as a plague," finished Robin. The two men laughed with another swig. "Does she know she's horrible at this?" Robin wondered, "I mean she works so hard. I would think she would want to improve her culinary skills." Stahl shook his head.

"Nah," Stahl blew his air out of his eyes, "She hates cooking. She thinks it's a waste of valuable training time," Stahl laughed as he stomach punched itself from the gruel. "It's not her fault though. She just doesn't like it."

"Maybe I should change the schedule to fit skills instead of equality," Robin burped. He could taste a foul aftertaste from his gas. Stahl laughed lightly as he puffed out a small breath of air.

"It's not your fault that we are like this though," Stahl muttered, "I mean you were really adamant of Sully doing her shift even when many of the other women on the list warned you not to and offered to do it for her." Robin chuckled.

"I suppose I should have listened." He quipped. Robin gripped his stomach as it growled a pitiful sound. He drank the rest of his last tonic, "I suppose it's more efficient to let people do jobs that they are best at."

"Probably for the best but," Stahl grinned, "You saw her face when we cleaned our plates." Robin nodded, "She was very proud and all honesty it was her best one."

"Here best?" Robin shuddered. "I'm frightened to taste her worst dish." Stahl laughed. Stahl smiled shyly. His cheeks were slightly pink.

"It isn't too bad when you get passed the first few bites," Stahl chuckled. Robin raised his brow at Stahl. I guess Stahl has an iron stomach… "But, thanks." Stahl muttered to Robin. Stahl fiddled around with his fingers. Robin turned to him and shrugged at him.

"Thanks for what?" Robin asked. Stahl got up and picked up the empty tonic bottles.

"For helping Sully," He grinned slightly. He smiled a bit as a bit of red color covered his cheeks.

"By eating her food?" Robin asked. He wondered if the tonic had a bit of alcohol in it. He didn't feel like it had any kick.

"Yeah," Stahl muttered, "She doesn't say it but she's actually a bit sore about her cooking skills. Even if she hates cooking," Stahl shook his head. Robin got up heard his stomach growl once more. "That'll be over in a second."

"Well, I guess I can suffer some stomach pain for a friend," Robin patted Stahl's back. "I owe you one for that tonic though."

"No worries," Stahl smirked, "Though I do need to make more tonics after that."

"Ha!" Robin laughed, "Well, at least let me gather those for you. I'll need some of those tonics myself if I ever come face to face with another escapade of the gruel."

Robin and Stahl saw the large piles of empty bowls and plates, "Why did we promise to do clean up too," murmured Robin.

"Maybe it was the fear in our stomachs." Stahl joked. Both of the men sighed and began picking up stained silverware, smudged dishware, and other dirty tableware.

The sun slowly set on the camp, Robin sat next to the fire and stared into the sky. His stomach seemed to quiet a down. He sighed and felt into his coat pocket. He felt the coarse cover of his tome. Robin opened up his flask and poured some water into a well that held a mixture of pigments and dried adhesive. I wonder if Miriel could help me make an ink that stays wet, Robin thought.

He swirled the mixture until the ink began to swirl. He turned to old pages and began writing new details into them. Robin felt himself laughing, "A roster full of embarrassing tidbits." Robin shook his head. A mysterious tome that knows secrets, I wonder what it would say if this book could talk. Robin sighed. Maybe it's best I cannot talk.

He dried each new entry and shut the book closed. He stared at the stars; they seemed to twinkle in a tantalizing dance. One immortalized in the sky. "It's been a good day all things considered." Robin joked, "Oh!" Robin raised his hand up, "Lissa." The blonde princess paused behind Robin with a frog in each hand. "Nice try."

"I was just trying to cheer you up." Lissa giggled. Robin puffed out a breath of air as Lissa placed the two frogs on Robin's head. "So…" Lissa mused. Robin felt a nerve in his face burst.

"For gods' sake, I will not tell you about my moves!" Robin roared. The little frogs sang in the night with one throaty croak to another throaty croak.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Follows are welcomed.

I hope these newly upgraded chapters are easier to read and offer a more robust look into these familiar characters. I'm open to suggestions that you may like to see. You'll probably see a mention of Summer Scramble later in the story. So hold on to your seats as we continue down this retelling. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The chirping jays flew into the large opened windows of a massive castle. Fabulous white curtains hung from the grey stone walls as the jay's landed on one of the flat areas in front of the windows. Two birds flew above a tiny nest as tiny chicks chirped for food.

The sun bathed the castle in a warm light. Tiny beams of light pierced the windows and hit the thick blue carpet with gold lining on the floor. Its noble color matched with the deep blue rugs that hugged the walls. The large entrance doors peeked open as Chrom entered with Frederick at his heels, a bouncing Lissa beside him. Behind them Robin and Daraen walked in, Daraen examined the halls and whistled at the sight.

"So this is the home of the Exalt?" When they stopped Daraen placed her hand on her hip and looked around. "It's quite the sight." Daraen whistled.

"I had the same reaction," Robin chuckled, "Never seen a place like this before." Robin sighed and crossed his arms, "But it has a comfy feeling though. It is almost a familiar feeling." Robin snapped his fingers twice as he tried to find the word. "It's homey!"

"That's not much coming from you brother," she poked her brother's ribs. "You can't remember anything and I have no doubt you can't remember the last place you could call home."

"I guess not." Robin rubbed his side. "But maybe that's why this place feels homey. When I look back and when I try to remember who I am" Robin paused, "This place is the first place I think of. This place is the first place that reminds me who I am." Robin chuckled. "Or at least who I think I am."

They stopped at a staircase, where two women stood in front of. "I didn't expect her to be waiting for us." He murmured. Chrom approached the woman dressed in white cloth, her blonde hair curled around her face.

"Sister," Chrom spoke, "Emm, we were able to get help from Regna Ferox," The woman, Exalt Emmeryn, smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Chrom," Her voice was soft and heavy. Robin frowned slightly at her voice. Regardless of its melodious sound, her words felt so heavy and so tired. As if she was holding back. It made sense though. The Exalt can't be so easily affected. She is a symbol for her people. "But Phila has told me that Feroxian soldiers have started training farmers in Ylisse." Chrom nodded with a slight grimace.

"Yes, sister." Chrom sighed, "We believed it was for the best." Lissa nodded. Daraen glanced at Robin and elbowed him. Robin rubbed his side again and nodded at her.

"That's not entirely true your grace." Daraen bowed to Emmeryn. "Robin, my elder brother, asked for this. He persuaded Chrom to change his mind on the matter."

"Indeed," Robin's face remained calm, "I felt that regardless of either your ideals, the people of Ylisse must be able to defend themselves if they wish." Robin smiled at them. Robin's face hardened, "So please milady," Robin stared into Emmeryn's eyes. They were an unreal blue. Robin forced himself to hold her gaze, "This was my doing and mine alone."

"I see." Emmeryn grinned.

"Let the people decide if they wish to fight or capitulate." Robin recited, "Even a peaceful people need an armed and trained militia as a precaution. The Feroxians will not turn them into glory seeking warriors. They will teach them just enough to defend themselves. So they can fight and hold their own against an invading army." Robin knew the latter statement was a lie. A militia could only slow down an invading army. Especially if the army truly believed in their cause, the Plegians believed they know what they want. They want blood and revenge. They won't capitulate.

Robin laid out his hand, "It's a well-documented strategy played by passive kingdoms. A strategy which prevents possible threats from invading without risking everything, I just hope that the Plegian king has some sense in him." For a second the room was quiet, a tension left in the air. Emmeryn giggled. Robin flinched.

He expected a firm tone but not this. He did not expect the soft melody of her laughter.

"It seems the people are in a safer place thanks to this man." Emmeryn's smiled at Chrom. Her lips seemed soft to the touch, "It was a blessing that you found him in the field, Chrom." Chrom flinched and nodded.

"I thank you, Robin, for your help." Emmeryn smiled and formally bowed to Robin. "I'm certain that it will move Gangrel to peace." Robin kept his face still.

He wanted to grin and to believe.

He also wanted to warn her that if everything he has heard from Chrom and Frederick about this King Gangrel is true…and if Daraen is right in her connections…then only madness and blood are desired. Then only death is to come. In a sudden shift, Lissa bounced aside.

"Hey!" She interrupted, "Daraen, we have this beautiful garden that I got to show you!" Daraen blinked at the young princess. "Robin thought it was a wonderful sight." Daraen turned to Robin with an eyebrow raised.

"I said other things too." Robin said in his defense with his hands up in front of him.

"Yeah," Lissa pouted, "Something about the flowers making you sad." Lissa smiled widely, "But I'm certain a second time around will change your mind!"

"Lissa," Chrom patted the girl on the head. "I doubt either one of them wants to see it."

"No, no." Daraen laughed, "I want to see this garden that brother thought was so wonderful." Robin felt a cold flash on his neck.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to tease me about this the entire way there." Daraen waved him away.

"With all your lost memories, I have to make up for all those lost teasing moments." Daraen looked at him with a sly look. Robin shivered at the thought and turned around before Daraen grabbed his collar and pulled him back, "Hey, you're not getting away that easily!" Robin tugged away from Daraen's grasp but to no avail.

Robin and Daraen stopped their playful teasing to turn to Emmeryn who smiled at them

"Actually, I have a request." Emmeryn asked. She was smiling at them with a relaxed stance. Robin and Daraen looked at each other.

"Sure," Robin shrugged. Daraen crossed her arms as she leaned on her left leg. "What can we do for you, milady?"

"Could I speak to you, Robin…?" Emmeryn smiled with her head tilted. Robin chuckled. Robin bowed and nodded.

"Is that all?" Robin took a deep breath, "Then shoot." Emmeryn shook her head. She grabbed Robin's right hand. Robin felt like she was looking right through him with her piercing blue eyes.

"Privately," she whispered. Robin felt his mouth go dry. This is odd, Robin thought. Robin nodded and followed Emmeryn out of the room. Robin sighed when he saw Daraen cheering for him. I really hope she's keeping her cheers clean, Robin thought.

Daraen paused from her cheering as Lissa grabbed her hand and forced her to follow her to the private garden. Robin kept in toe with

Emmeryn as they moved towards a great pair of doors and into a large room with large windows that let in pillars of light. The room was immaculate with red strips of fine velvet on the floor, white satin around the windows.

In the center of the room, a table was set. It was simple with grey cloth over it. Why does this room have so much finery? Yet the only thing in this room is this mundane table? It makes it look sorely out-of-place.

Robin sat down in the chair closest to the door and opposite to Emmeryn. Servants came in placing fine teacups of porcelain on the table and filled it with a rosy brown liquid. The tea smelled sweet and smooth as the clear scented beverage swirled around the cup. Robin sat quietly as he sipped some of his tea.

"Robin," Emmeryn seemed to be bathed in light. She was almost immaculate. She seemed ethereal. Robin hid his frown. He knew that this aura of hers was not hers alone…at least, it can't be, right. Maybe it's just compared to himself her compassion is unearthly and angelic.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Emmeryn smiled as she brought tea to her lips. Robin looked down into his tea. Emmeryn smiled softly at him. Robin looked up from his cups. Robin noticed how her lips curved in a slight grin. Robin couldn't help but smile back.

We are at odds here, Robin's thoughts jumbled in his head, so why is it so hard to keep myself from…

"Well, I'll help if I can," Robin kept his voice steady and devoid of emotion. But he could feel it in his chest: happiness. Robin laughed softly. Maybe all members of the exalted bloodline have an innate ability to fill others with emotions.

Lissa's effect is joy.

Chrom's effect is confidence.

Maybe, Emmeryn's effect is happiness?

Or maybe….Robin cursed himself. No. I can't let my thoughts be clouded with this feeling. I can't let my emotions control my strategy. I must. Robin paused. We must stay stoic in the face of troubles.

Outside of the room, a garden basked in the warm light of the heavens. Lissa jumped into the petals and sighed as she felt the sweet aromas of the flowers fill her nose. Chrom shook his head and pulled Lissa out of the flower bed. Bits of petals covered Lissa's hair and her face, Chrom quickly cleaned her off.

"Hey!" Lissa pouted, "I can clean myself you know!" Lissa scolded. Chrom chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Daraen smelled the sweet scent of a blue rose. Its petals turned darker towards the edges. "I've never seen roses in this color before." She picked the flower and placed it in her hair, the blue glistened in her blonde hair.

"They're very rare, milady." Frederick stated, "The royal gardeners painstakingly picked specific seeds so that only blue roses would grow." Daraen smiled as she looked at the mixture of red, blue, and green. Large trees with bushels of leaves, red petunias encircling the patch of blue roses, the garden took the shape of a spiral with red spirals moving from a blue core with a green outline.

"It's beautiful." Daraen mumbled. Daraen walked up to one of the grand trees and felt its hard bark. She expected it to be cold to the touch but the bark was warm like freshly heated water.

"See," Lissa ran up to Daraen while ignoring her older brother, "I knew you would like it." Lissa giggled. She titled her head to the side with a slight pout on her face, "I don't understand why your brother said he felt sad in this garden." Lissa sighed.

"I can understand why." Daraen smiled, "It's because these flowers aren't allowed to grow as they wish. They're not free to be themselves." Chrom stayed back with Frederick underneath the balcony that connected to the garden.

"These flowers are told where and how they must grow by gardeners and are never allowed to do as they wish. They become gnarled or misshapen. They cannot become grand bushes of a thousand flowers filled with thorns so soft they can't prick skin." Daraen giggled.

"Brother, when he had his memory, always talked about that a person's ability to do what they wish is the greatest part of existence. To be who you are…that is the greatest form of self-expression." Daraen sighed.

"He was always so philosophical." Daraen covered her mouth as she giggled. A small tear fell on her cheeks, "I remember I would always tell me that he's going blah blah blah blah" Daraen paused and exhaled loudly.

"I can't believe I miss them now. They were always so long-winded." Daraen took another whiff of the flowers and admired the mixture of colors as she passes her hand through the flowers.

Robin slammed down on the table; his cup of tea swirled over and stained the cover. The cover soaked till it was moist, and warm to the touch.

"You can't be serious!" Robin grunted, "What you're planning…what you're willing to do for some flouncy ideal." Emmeryn remained still. Robin hated what he was doing. He knew he was doing what was necessary. What she was doing…It…no he can't let her do it!

"I understand you don't like what I'm planning to do," Emmeryn sighed and looked towards the window, "I must do this. I must show the people peace is possible." Robin fell back into his chair. He's mind raced, his thoughts bumping around.

How do you persuade a person hell-bent on revenge and hell-bent on war to change their mind? Robin frowned. He knew that he cannot change the mind of one so determined… He tried to do it with Chrom but he wouldn't budge from his shared belief in peace.

I wonder, Robin thought, does she see the irony…

"I-I guess I can understand," Robin lied through his teeth.

He couldn't tell what hurt him more.

Was it the fact that he had to agree with Emmeryn on this crazy plan?

Or was it the feeling that if he disagreed with her that he would make her frown?

Why did it pain him so to see her sad?

Emmeryn smiled and drank of some of her tea. She looked up at Robin.

"But, I have a favor to ask you…" Emmeryn sighed.

"Another favor?" Robin perked up. Emmeryn she nodded. "Okay," Robin took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"I need you to teach Chrom to be more realistic…to see beyond ideals." Robin flinched. This is not possible, Robin thought.

"Hold up!" Robin couldn't hold back anymore, "You want me to advise Chrom to go against the idea that peace is possible even in the face of a bloodthirsty force…To go against your very own ideals?" Emmeryn nodded. Robin gritted his teeth. She knows her hands are tied but…she's not willing to break the bonds.

"I want Chrom to an Exalt not bound by legacies and expectations. I want Chrom to be his own man, his own King." Robin tightened his fist against his pants, the grey fabric scrunched together.

"I cannot Emmeryn. I will not Emmeryn." Robin's arms flailed in front of him. Emmeryn face remained calm, unmoving. "Chrom has chosen his path. He wants to live up to your ideals, to be a man worthy of his family's past…I cannot ask him to forgo something so close to his heart." Robin paused.

"Even if I believe that a King who sees the world in greys is better than a King who sees in black and white." Robin hesitated. Emmeryn has shielded those two from the darkness of politics…and now…all they know is prosperity. I…one must admired someone so motherly.

"The people seem of love an Exalt that is a beacon of hope, a beacon of light. Chrom, if it comes to it, will be that beacon." Robin hated saying that. It was a blatant lie! The people just want to be safe. But how the hell was he going to change Chrom's mind when he can't change Emmeryn's. He would not make a promise or even entertain the thought of changing them. He couldn't do it. He shouldn't do it.

Robin grinned and got up from the table and waked towards the door. He turned towards Emmeryn when he reached the door and his hand over the knob.

"I will promise one thing Emmeryn." Robin smiled at her. "I will be the shadow. I will be the greys for Chrom. I will be the Exalt's shade." If the damn Exalt's be anything than the holy light then, I'll be their scapegoat. Robin froze as the door swung open. It was Philia.

"Milady!" she passed Robin and ran up to Emmeryn. "I bring terrible news!" Robin felt his heart begin to race. What could be so urgent, Robin wondered.

"Philia," Emmeryn got up and held Philia's hands. "Stay calm," Robin hesitated as he heard something odd in Emmeryn's voice. It was panic.

"Gangrel has taken a lord's daughter hostage." Philia murmured. "I'm afraid it's Maribelle." Phila cursed.

"What!" Robin turned to see Lissa, Chrom, and Daraen at the door. She ran up to Robin. "We have to save Maribelle!" Lissa grabbed Robin's shirt. Robin felt his chest grow cold as he saw Lissa's eyes welled up with tears.

"Lissa," Chrom tried to pry Lissa off Robin, "We'll save her. I promise." Lissa didn't let go of Robin.

"I don't care what you say!" Lissa huffed as she took a deep breath, "I want Robin to say it! I want to hear you say it!" Lissa sniffed. Robin was silent. He knew why she wanted to hear him say it.

"Lissa…" Robin muttered, "I know you want to save Maribelle," Robin felt his heart ache in pain. "But if we want to keep the peace," Lissa's tears fell to the ground, "then we have to let her father bargain with King Gangrel." Robin closed his eyes, "I'm sorry…but we can't do anything for her."

"What do you mean we can't do anything?" Emmeryn scolded. Robin expected Lissa to get angry but not Emmeryn. Lissa slightly back off from Robin.

"But what of our plan?" Robin shook his head in disbelief. "We agreed to keep moving towards peace," Robin pointed towards out the door, "and we are willing to risk war for one lord's daughter?"

"It's different!" Emmeryn's composure was gone, "she is," she hesitated. Robin felt something odd inside of himself. It was a feeling of relief. "She's important to the people." Robin wanted to tell her that she was lying. Maribelle was important to Lissa and in turn important to her.

"So what do we do?" Robin shouted back. Emmeryn flinched. "Tell me then." Robin's voice became louder, "Tell me! What should we do?" Robin brought his hand to his chest. "Tell me! What can I do?" Emmeryn was silent.

"Save Maribelle." She muttered. Robin rolled his shoulders.

"Lissa," Robin turned to Lissa. There were tears on her face still. "We will save Maribelle." Lissa paused for a second.

"Do you promise?" Lissa whispered.

"I don't need to promise," Robin smiled, "She will be safe."

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Follows are welcomed.

Ta dah! Hi everyone! I'm hoping you are enjoying the story and the character development. If you any concerns, questions, or if you just want to talk with me. I'm open to it. Let's work together to make this story the best it can be. Or maybe you just want to chat.

That's cool too. Like cool spot cool...actually let's forget about that just like how we forgot who cool spot was...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A mass of soldiers marched towards a hilly area. Robin waded through the mass of people to the front of the line. Robin noticed Chrom and Emmeryn shouting towards a red-haired with slightly tanned skin. His teeth unnerved him. They were like daggers waiting to dig into something.

"All I hear is platitudes about peace?" the man laughed, "But I suppose that is what you get when you are graced by the Exalt's presence!" Robin was surprised by the Mad King's demeanor. It was in complete control. He could not see any madness in his eyes.

"They just want this to end badly for us," a white-haired woman muttered as she hugged Gangrel. "They think you're a fool. After all," the woman snapped her fingers and a large man pushed a familiar face forward. Lissa gasped. It was Maribelle. She was kept still by the large man who held an axe to her throat. "We found this spy in our territory." The woman smiled. "She probably was planning on invading our poor lands."

"I would do no such thing you tart!" Maribelle shouted. The large man pressed the axe against her throat. Maribelle winced as a tiny drip of blood stained her white and pink blouse.

"I wouldn't act so angry," the woman laughed, "you might make my friend very angry…"

"What do you want?" Emmeryn shouted. Gangrel shrugged.

"What we want?" he laughed as he shook his head. He drew a jagged sword from its sheath, "we want retribution!" Emmeryn shook her head.

"For what? Our hands are clean," Emmeryn stated. Gangrel grinned and slammed the jagged blade into the earth. Robin expected the blade to snap but lightning formed around the blade.

"Clean?" Gangrel's smile gave everyone a clear view of his teeth. Jagged and sharp, he gritted his teeth. "The blood in the earth tells a different story."

"We did not spill that blood," Emmeryn pushed. Gangrel stomped his feet.

"But you did not stop it!" Gangrel drew the sword from the earth and pointed the blade at them, "Every drop of innocent blood…every cry of a child…every scream for mercy…you caused it! I can see it in your blood!" Gangrel's eyes became wild.

So this is his madness, Robin thought.

"Don't you see? We only will have justice when all the blue-blooded Naga worshippers are dead. That is justice!" Gangrel looked towards the large man, "and we will get it through war! I'll show you what you all deserve!" Gangrel grinned motioned a finger across his throat. "Off with the fool's head!" The large man pushed Maribelle down and placed his foot on her back. He raised the axe up. At the same time another man rushed forward at Emmeryn.

Chrom quickly pivoted in front of Emmeryn and sliced open the attacker.

"Maribelle!" Lissa cried out as the man's axe started to fall towards Maribelle's throat.

"Not today!" Chrom and Robin flinched at the voice. A young boy appeared from the sky and blasted the large man with a torrent of wind. He held on to his hat as his brown hair flew with the wind.

"What is that boy doing here?" Robin asked. Chrom smiled and laughed.

"That sod!" Chrom reached for his sword. "I'm glad Ricken didn't listen to me!" Robin flinched. Ricken? Robin thought.

Ricken helped Maribelle up.

"We have to move," Ricken muttered. Maribelle wiped of the dust from her attire.

"Of course, we do. I'm not going to dawdle here so another brute can cut off my head." Maribelle sighed. Rick and Maribelle rushed away from the Plegians. Gangrel laughed.

"Men retreat," Gangrel smiled. The soldiers dropped their stances and began to walk away. Emmeryn frowned. Chrom glanced around.

"Why are they retreating?" Chrom asked. Emmeryn walked up to Chrom.

"Because they have what they want…" Emmeryn held back her tears. Robin walked up to the two nobles. Chrom shook his head.

"They didn't kill anyone. We all survived." Chrom muttered.

"Exactly," Robin stated. Chrom and Emmeryn turned to Robin, "We survived but two of their men died today." Chrom's face scrunched up. "Gangrel got what he wanted from the start." Robin took a deep breath. "We are at war."

The day slowly went to a close. The sun slowly began to set. The army had made its way back to Ylisstol. Robin paced back and forth as his mind became occupied by how to handle this war. Daraen slowly walked up to Robin.

"Brother, are your thoughts troubling you." Daraen placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin flinched before laughing softly.

"Yes…I can't help it." Robin sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel slight moisture to his locks. He gritted his teeth a bit. Why am I on edge? "I suppose I like to think." Robin joked.

"Don't think too hard." Daraen poked his shoulder, "Don't want that big brain of yours fizzling up on us during battle." She stuck out her tongue at Robin who shook his head at her.

"Really?" Robin chuckled, "Are you a child?"

"Maybe," she winked before pressing her hands against her breasts, "I might just be an early bloomer." Robin chuckled at her. "What's a matter? Embarrassed?"

"Quite, I never thought we'd be talking about your body parts in any shape or form." They were silent before bursting into fits of laughter. Robin wiped a tear from his eyes, "You planned that didn't you?"

"Been saving it for a while," She teased, "This seemed like a good moment to unleash it."

"Thank you," Robin said, "…" He paused for a bit.

"What is it?" Daraen tilted her head.

"I've never asked about my life before I lost my memories." Robin stroked his chin, "Was it like this? Did we bicker and tease each other like this before?" Daraen nodded.

"Oh yeah," she chuckled, "Brother and I would always try to out do you but for the most part you saw everything coming." Daraen shrugged, "Though all the pranks we did try on you, we also learned from you. So that maybe the main reason we never got you," Robin smiled before he perked up.

"Wait…We? Brother and I?" Robin questioned.

"I guess I forgot," Daraen gently knocked her forehead with her palm, "Yeah our little brother, he's right now in Chon'sin studying their culture and magic. He always liked to travel." Robin smiled.

"It seems I have more good things to look forward to then." Daraen winked at him.

"Just wait! When the three of us get back together, I'm certain your memory will jump right back in."

"I hope but…" Robin smiled, "I would rather send some letters now to reacquaint myself with my brother before actually meeting face to face." Daraen chuckled and nodded..

"Get all that confusion out-of-the-way first." Daraen muttered. She raised her brow at him and nudged Robin.

"Absolutely" Robin ruffled Daraen's hair. "Besides if all go well-"

"Excuse me, Sir?" Robin and Daraen turned around to see Philia, the white-haired woman stood very still and seemed stiff. "Sir Robin, The Exalt has asked to speak to you." Robin exhaled and scratched his head.

"Thanks for the message. I'll go see her." Robin bowed to Phila and turned to Daraen, "It seems we'll have to finish this talk later..." Robin chuckled and shook his head. Robin turned on his heel and walked beside Phila. Daraen shifted her weight and pulled her leather breastplate up and smirked. Her ears perked up as she heard a voice coming from behind, its echo bouncing off the stone walls of the castle.

"Hey!" Daraen turned to see Chrom bouncing off his last steps to stop in front of her. "Daraen have you seen Robin?"

"You just missed him." Chrom huffed but Daraen punched him lightly in the exposed arm. "Anything I can help with?" The two walked from the hall to an open courtyard.

"So fighting a larger unit requires something called _metis_?" Chrom stroked his chin as a light wind blew his cape back.

"Yeah," Daraen shifted her weight to her left side and placed one of her hands on her hip. "It's that or be overwhelmed." Chrom paused. "Don't be so glum handsome." Daraen teased, "Ylisse isn't so weak that Plegia can overwhelm us." She flicked his nose gently, "Not to mention my mercenaries and the Feroxian reinforcements gives us a bigger advantage over Plegia."

"How can you be certain?" Chrom mused. Daraen giggled.

"I can't…" Daraen admitted. Both paused, "but I trust we'll do the best we can." Chrom smiled.

"And that's all I need." The two chuckled when a figure appeared from the left. Dressed in blue chest plate and blue cloth, Chrom stepped forward towards the figure. "Marth? What are you doing here?"

"Marth?" Daraen whispered, "So…this is the 'Marth' brother spoke of…" Daraen smiled, "I guess I can have a bit of fun to see if his inkling is true." Daraen pressed herself against Chrom. "Oh a guest," She wisped. She noticed a sudden shift in Marth's stance. Daraen grinned. "So who is this Marth fellow, handsome?" She twiddled her finger at Chrom.

"What are you doing," whispered Chrom as his face flushed.

"Shh, play along." Chrom raised an eyebrow at her before she punched him in the side. "Play along." Chrom nodded.

"Uh, Marth." Chrom muttered. "He's the warrior who saved Lissa a while ago." Chrom turned to Marth. "Why are you here friend?" Marth shuffled back to his original stance. Daraen watched his movements, listening carefully to his voice.

"I'm about to save your life." Marth drew his sword. Chrom reached for his. Daraen noticed Marth's foot twist.

_So whoever is threatening us is hiding behind him_, Daraen thought. She noticed three slight glinting lights, _Clever. Using dirty blades in the moonlight, they are well prepared._

In a split second, one of the glinting lights rushed forward. A man dressed in dark cloth with a leather breastplate over his torso. Marth pivoted around on his left foot. He sliced through the breastplate of the attacker. The force shredded the cloth around his neck as he twisted from the blow. A second one jumped from above. Marth slipped over as he turned to face him. The warrior's blade sliced through Marth's mask. The blue material snapped in half.

Chrom slide forward and sliced through the second man. Daraen grinned as Marth's face soon was framed by long blue hair. _Well brother, your presumption was right. _Daraen reached to her back and drew the small dagger that hung around her back.

"Wait. You're a woman?" Chrom muttered. Marth grinned.

"And quite the actress too. I'm surprised it took you so long to figure out." She grinned. A dagger flew in between the two and slam into something in the tree's brush. Both turned to see a third man fall from the top of the tree with an arrow falling with him.

"All that fancy footwork and you can't see a notched arrow in the trees?" Daraen shook her head as she walked up to the dead man. She pulled her dagger from the man's throat. She wiped the blood off on the man's clothing. "Better keep an eye open next time." She winked at them. "Not to be forward, but we need to move." A loud crash shattered the night's silence. They rushed into the building. They stopped when a single figure stood still surrounded by bodies, a glistening blade in one hand and a glowing tomb around the figure's hip.

"Brother! What's going on?" Daraen shouted. The figure turned and smiled.

"I would ask you the same thing but," Robin turned and smiled at Marth, "It seems are mysterious helper has finally decided to show her real face." Chrom flinched. "I had my suspicions friend. Just my suspicions," Robin's face hardened quickly, "Were you attacked too?"

"Not me particularly," Daraen mused, "They were after Chrom, which means,"

"We have a coup…"Robin muttered.

"Or an assassination." Daraen quipped.

"Yes. Yes, that seems more likely…" Robin pointed towards the other direction, "Daraen, I need you to summon some help. "

"I got it!" She ran down the hall. "No one will get through the left flank." Robin nodded.

"I will hold the right but what of-"Chrom pointed towards the small hallway the directly connected to the area Robin stood in.

"I'll hold the central passage." Robin patted his chest and smiled.

"By yourself?" Chrom placed one hand on his friend's shoulder

"It's small and very easy to defend. I won't have to worry about being overwhelmed." "Robin shook Chrom a bit. "In the words of my sister," he stared right into Chrom's eyes. "I got this." Chrom nodded and rushed to the right. Marth stood next to Robin.

"So I guess you want a piece of this battle." Marth nodded. Robin chuckled. "I can't complain. Fighting in pairs seems to improve a warrior's potential. Camaraderie and trust, I suppose." Robin laid his hand out in from with a ball of lightning forming in his palm. "Or maybe it's just the desire not to die. You know by hoping if the other person lives that they will makes sure you won't." Marth glanced at Robin. Robin chuckled.

"No worries, I believe if it's the former that drives the boost between two warriors." The lightning in his hand reached its peak as sparks began to fly off his hand. Robin grinned. "I'm not a wise man but…." Robin gave a toothy grin, "I trust in my friends to fight with their heart and their mind in unison."

Not very chatty are you, Robin thought.

In a split second, Robin released the bolt of lightning from his hand; the static energy excited the air around them. His robe flung up as wind spiraled around him. The bolt ignited the torches within the halls, illuminating the crimson rugs and the marble stone. Robin stepped down the hallway into the main room that separated the entrance of the castle from the rest of the castle. Robin flourished his blade and stepped towards the large opening near the castle's front. He exhaled.

From the corner of his eye he spotted Daraen appear to his left. She drew her blade, the curved steel glinting in the light. The slight wind blowing the loose cloth that hung from her leather chausses.

To Robin's right, Chrom slammed Falchion into the ground. The blade glistened in the moonlight. The air was silent. Marth approached until she was a few steps in front of Robin. A tinge of purple light glimmered, Robin grabbed Marth's chest and pushed him back.

With a quick spark, he slammed his fist into a pillar of purple light. The dark energy twisted and howled around Robin as his lightning sparked and fritz in-between the energy's current. From the shadows, soldiers rushed forward. Robin watched as they charged towards the flanks. Daraen cut at the horses legs and stabbed down on the fallen knights. Frederick jumps with his horse to the bottom level, followed by Vaike and the Shepherds.

Chrom slams his elbow into one swordsman gut, slicing at his back. Sumia appears to gut incoming warriors, fluttering on her Pegasus away from approaching axe men. Sully and Stahl rushed in and flanked Chrom. Robin saw from the corner of his eye a glimmer of another bolt of purple energy. He blocked the blast again, as the dark specks flashed around him. Robin felt his hand throb, his fingers raw and red. Soldiers rushed towards Robin, he readied his blade when a large furry mass slashed through the two incoming fighters.

"What?!" Robin noticed another beam of purple light, Robin slide forward and reflected the energy with his blade. Robin gritted his teeth as he saw his blade appeared duller then before with purple cracks. It was where the energy hit. The blade smoked slightly until the cracks evaporated into the air. Robin heard a voice in his head.

"Thank you for that." It must have been the large creäture, thought Robin. As Robin got a closer look. This creature was actually a giant bunny.

"Would you mind lending a hand," Robin chuckled, "Or is it rather a paw?"

"I could do that." The large bunny turned towards Daraen's side, "Also man-spawn, I am Panne." Robin nodded. Robin noticed the fighting seemed to circle around him. A clap shook Robin out of his phase.

"I would never expect a," The figure that clipped was slender and tall. His skin a dark ashen grey, his fingers were bony and long. "It seems luck smiles at me…and here I thought this mission was nearly a failure." He grinned. Robin tightened his grip on his sword. "Don't you remember?"

His hand went alight with purple energy. Robin readied lightning in his hand. The two shot beams of light at each other. Robin slide under one of the man's blasts. He punched with his left hand, the man dodged his strike. The grey man painted the ground around him with runes and shot a large pillar of purple energy at Robin. Robin charged his blade with runes, lightning burst around the blade. Robin deflected the purple energy around his charged sword.

Robin rushed forward with his blade in both hands. The ashen grey man shot another beam of light, the runes around him outshined the moon. Robin twisted underneath the beam. Robin gritted his teeth as he felt the dark energy eat at his left arm and his shoulder. Robin jumped forward and sliced towards the man. In an instant, the man summoned another beam of purple light. Robin pressed the edge of the blade against the pillar of light.

Its dark sparks ate away at the cloth, stone, and flesh it touched. Robin put all his weight into the strike. The blade surrounded in bright yellow light began to shift hue. A single line of bright red bleed into the sword until the yellow blade was an incandescent red. The blade parted the purple energy as the red light shone through the dark energy.

Then Robin felt the blade hit flesh, a spritz of blood. Robin carried his weight through…but his muscles froze. The incandescent blade began to flicker. Robin heard an echo in his head…a cold touch against his skin. He saw a black orb appear between the ashen man and him. It caved in and imploded. Robin felt the pressure blast him back as the dark energy flashed out.

Robin slammed against the floor as his blade swung into the air and cut into the ground. It steamed as its red glow dimmed. Robin pushed himself but his muscles burned as his vision blurred.

"Brother!" Robin felt an arm help him up. He felt hair against his cheek, its color a light yellow. "Brother, stay awake." Robin coughed as Daraen laid him against the back wall.

"I'm okay." Robin muttered. He winced as his muscles ached. He touched his face but he froze at his fingers' texture. It was smooth and soft. No loose skin or searing pain. Robin's vision cleared and he felt his muscles ease up. "What of the battle?"

"Its over." Daraen placed her hand against Robin's head. "Those who were unharmed ran after the black light flashed.

"What of the wounded?" Daraen shook her head.

"They just," Daraen bit her lip. The moonlight glinted of it ",gave up… all dead." Robin leaned on Daraen as he got up.

"Were their wounds that severe?"

"That's the thing," Daraen pointed towards one man, "Some of them were barely injured. They just gave up." Robin frowned as he walked up to the body. It was covered with very little scratches, no major punctures. But he felt the body, it was cold to touch. Yet, the body as not rigid.

Robin grabbed his sword from its spot. The blade remained glowing but its shape had changed. The blade's base was not as wide but the base was thicker than the rest of the blade. The blade curved down around the thicker base on two sides. The tip still glinted in the light.

"It still looks as sharp as I remember." Daraen mused. Robin glanced over to Daraen. "It's mother's old blade. She always said it was tempered with a special type of magic. Explains its glow though." Robin raised his eyebrow at her. "What mother liked to forge magic weapons?" She shrugged. Robin chuckled.

"I suppose that's one good thing that came out of that explosion." Robin noticed as two new faces approached, one with Vaike the other with Chrom.

"Man-spawn I'm certain you can't recognize me but-"

"Panne, isn't it?" Robin bowed, "I'm not certain which custom fits. I admit this is the first time I ever meet an individual that has the ability to change into a large rabbit. "Chrom placed his hand on the orange headed man beside him.

"And this is Gaius. He turned sides." Chrom mentioned

"You did promise sugar." Gaius shrugged. Robin smirked.

"He did have reservations before I offered the sugar." Chrom sighed, "I didn't' really even offer it." Chrom shrugged. Robin smiled at this unique deal. "So what do with the bodies?" Robin glanced over to the corpse of the barely harmed man. Robin looked over the body when it grabbed his leg. Robin slammed his blade into the corpse which shattered into dust. Robin sheathed his morphed blade, in a red light the scabbard morphed too to fit the blade's new form.

"Burn them…" Robin murmured. "Give them peace…" Daraen placed her hand on Robin's arm. Both looked up towards one of the large windows that populated the very top of the walls. The moon shined in on them.

"Don't worry brother." Daraen tightened her grip on Robin's arm. "We'll win this" The two were curtained by a slight red light. Marth looked in on the situation from outside the window. She looked away from them as she wandered into the moonlight. Her figure coated in a blue hue.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Follows are welcomed.

And the scene ends. Bravo!

Bravo!

The author deserves a medal! Or a firm kick in the ass for being so full of himself. I mean what type of person congratulates themselves in public like that. Not me! *wink wink*

With that bad joke, I want to say thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. Please remember to tell me any concerns so I can improve the story as I'm only human or at least I think I'm human.

So once more, I hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin and Daraen listened quietly as Emmeryn and Chrom argued; voices raised and heads shaken. The sun warmed the earth as the blades of grass waved in the wind. Daraen's long blond hair fluttered around her face as the strip of cloth that fell between her legs trailed with the wind.

She placed her hands on her leather chausses and pulled on her blue blouse, the material slightly moist off her sweat. A towel appeared to her left, Robin walked next to her without his coat on. His grey sleeveless shirt wrinkled and hug his body as the wind picked up.

"The wind feels nice." Daraen mused as she tapped her forehead with the towel. "I can't believe this area of Ylisse is so warm."

"It just might be the fact we are going to a castle on a cliff. Nothing to keep the heat of the sun off our head." Robin muttered. Robin shrugged. "And it's not too hot yet. We could be in a desert."

"Says the man who can take off his shirt to cool off." Daraen poked her brother who laughed as she prodded. "I can't take anything off to cool down."

"Well, you could," Robin joked, "But I don't think it would be good for morale." Daraen punched.

"What's that supposed to mean." Daraen pouted.

"I'm saying that you'd make all the other women in the army jealous as every man in the army will being staring at you," Robin joked. "I, however, will be throwing up at the horrible sight." Daraen punched Robin harder. Robin chuckled as he rubbed his bruised arm. "But it is true. I have an advantage when it comes to cooling down easily." Robin pointed towards the rising incline, "But I think the incline is peaking soon." Robin turned back to see the rest of the moving force approach.

"No wonder Ylisse has such a large number of Pegasus Knights." Daraen lips curved up, "All these inclines would be harsh on a cavalry central army."

"Frederick, Sully, and Stahl seem to have no problem." Robin muttered.

"Sully and Stahl aren't that armored," Daraen shrugged, "and Frederick is Frederick. That man defies nature with his endurance." Daraen sighed. Robin chuckled and nodded.

"I can agree to that." Robin and Daraen stopped as they waited for the force to reach them. One man approached the front, his face aged and wrinkled. Daraen shifted her weight to one leg and placed her hand on her hip.

"Why is that relic up front?" Daraen stepped closer to the moving force. The incline of the hill leveled out. The top of the hill was covered by large brush and a few trees dotted the area.

"I don't think it's exactly nice to call that man a relic." Daraen shook her head.

"Not that man," she pointed towards Emmeryn who walked next to Chrom and Lissa. A piece of golden metal shined slightly underneath her white cloth. "That."

"Odd indeed…"

"And the man should push back," Daraen crossed her arms, "He's going to keel over if he doesn't slow down." Robin nodded. Daraen noticed he began to move his arms about.

"We should rest here, milady." The man swung his arms around.

"If you think that is wise Hierarch." Emmeryn smiled at the old man. She stood slightly left of the man.

"Hierarch?" Robin mused. "Why would Emmeryn ask for him to-" Daraen burst forward and forced the old man to move to the left covering Emmeryn. A burst of blood spat over Emmeryn's white robes as a thick arrow pierced the Hierarch's chest. His last words garbled by his blood and his gasps.

"B-but" he choked, "t-they p-p-promised me…" he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood, "safety…" his voice trailed off. Robin turned to see a line of archers appeared from beneath the brush. Emmeryn grabbed her chest as she saw the last light in the Hierarch's eyes dim.

"Defend the Exalt!" shouted Philia. The Pegasus Knights formed around Emmeryn as the few knights that followed encircled her. Their giant shields hung around her.

"That won't be enough," Robin gritted his teeth, "We have to attack, now!" Daraen nodded and waved towards the others.

"Come on!" She shouted. She drew her sword; the curved blade reflected the sun's rays. "Together!" Robin grabbed Darean's arm.

"We can't all advance." Robin hissed.

"Philia seems to have that covered." Daraen pointed towards the cliff's edge. "I'd be more worried about the cliff. With all the Pegasus knights circling Emmeryn we have no air support." Robin let her arm go.

"Chrom saddle up with Sumia and move to the edge of the cliff." Robin yelled. Robin began running towards the group of Pegasus knights.

"Where are you going brother?" Daraen asked.

"Getting a mount." Robin shouted. "You'll have to hold the front."

"Well that's not fair," wisped Daraen, "the enemy will have no chance of winning then." Daraen grinned. Robin nodded.

"That's what I want to hear." Robin smiled and he ran towards the Pegasus Knights. Daraen waved towards the others. "I want the cavalry to close the left flank and keep your swords drawn! They might try to hit our right flank with Wyvern Riders." Daraen turned to see Virion appear by her side.

"Milady it seems you could need-" Virion began. Daraen grabbed his cravat.

"Please nothing fancy, now, Virion," Daraen huffed, "I'll need you to shoot down any fliers that approach towards the cliff. I will keep you safe from anyone that may try to stick a sword in that flip-flopping heart of yours."

"I am speechless." Virion mused. Daraen patted his shoulder.

"I wish you would stay this direct more often," Daraen blew a kiss at him, "But then I might miss your philandering ways." Virion sighed.

"I suppose I can accept the lady's sharp tongue as a compliment instead as an insult." He notched his bow and followed Daraen closely.

Vaike and Panne charged forward in the middle as Maribelle and Lissa stuck near Frederick. He followed close behind the two fast paced Shepherds. The archers pulled back as other soldiers appeared from behind them. Many wielding axes and swords though a few horsemen trotted behind them, Daraen rushed forward as Virion followed close by.

The enemy forces charge forward. Sully and Stahl quickly parry incoming attacks to gut the enemy. Frederick quickly runs through the few that escape the speed of Panne and Vaike who tear through the enemies with steel and claw.

Daraen twirled on her left foot to avoid an incoming sword. She pushed the enemy blade into the ground, slamming her elbow into the man's gut and drove her hilt against the man's chin. With a quick flourish she slit the man's throat. She avoided incoming arrows and drew the sword that she drove into the ground. She twirled both blades in the air and rushed forward. She ducked under an axe and flipped over a horizontal sword slash. She sliced open the chest of one warrior with two slashes and slit another's leg before stabbing the fallen enemy on the ground.

She looked forward as she saw the archers that attacked before set up around their leaders, three wyvern knights. Daraen bit her lip.

"You can at least spare one!" Robin shouted. He pointed towards the heavy density of Pegasus knights that surround Emmeryn multiple times. "One less in a mass of them won't leave the Exalt open."

"We cannot risk the Exalt's safety for any reason." Philia countered. The other Pegasus knights nodded. Robin teeth gritted against each other.

They all seem to have this same delusion! Robin thought. How are they protecting Emmeryn when they are a large mass of targets! Robin noticed the knights beneath had the same stoic nature. None of them will move to any request.

"I am under strict orders!" Phila began. But from the corner of Robin's eye, he saw someone move forward from within the mass of knights.

"Milady!" One Pegasus Knight cried out. Robin sighed in relief. Finally, at least one Pegasus knight sees beyond this foolishness. "I see something in the distance!" Robin felt his entire body heavy. Well there goes my hope… The figure the Pegasus knight mentioned was a woman. The woman was breathing heavily as she raced towards them on a Pegasus.

"Plegians here, too!?" The woman raced forward, "Lady Phila reinforcements are coming from the rear!" Robin grimaced at those words.

"Shit," Robin whispered, "If we don't finish our enemy now we'll be surrounded!" Robin glanced at the Mountains and the cliff that bordered them on the left and the right.

"Cordelia?!" Phila stuttered, "Gods, what can this mean?" Robin felt his heart pick up a pace a bit.

"We have to make a direct strike now or else we are all dead!" Robin shouted. "Do you hear me?! Either we attack or we die!" Phila glanced at Robin. Robin could see sweat appear on her forehead. Just then the woman, Cordelia, got up close. Her hair a deep red that cascaded down her back, Robin walked up to her. "I need you to help get up to the front left." Robin pointed towards the Cliffside.

"But wait, we might" Phila started.

"Of course," Cordelia nodded. She brought her Pegasus knight down to the ground. Robin jumped on and with one arm hugged around her waist. Cordelia brought her Pegasus and charged towards the area. "Who's over there?" she mused. She squinted to see who the only allied flier in the front lines was.

"Sumia and Chrom," muttered Robin, "I'm not certain if you know them." Robin readjusted his seating. Cordelia smiled.

"I know them," her voice was calm and slow. Robin loosened his grip and then with the other pulled the reign to the left. "What are you doing?" A loose arrow flew past them.

"It was just a stray." Robin stated. They both watched as the arrow began to fall. "Not much momentum in that one." Suddenly the Pegasus flew up. Robin tightened his grip around her waist.

"Sorry about that," Cordelia whispered, "we need to ascend after that turn or else we would be an easy target." Robin nodded.

"Chrom! Sumia!" Robin shouted. The two Pegasus knights met up far from the cliff.

"Robin!" Chrom chuckled. "I see you got a ride."

"No time for pleasantries my friend," Robin stated, "Cordelia has told me that reinforcements are approaching from the rear." Chrom flinched at that. "We have to take down the forces immediately."

"But we can't approach." Sumia pointed towards the flying wyverns, "They're surrounded by archers."

"Sumia," Cordelia smiled at her, "We can get out of it in time." Robin looked towards the front. He noticed a few figures moving forward.

"Or maybe we don't have too." Robin pointed towards moving figures. "If we draw their fire, our ground units can hit them quickly." Cordelia nodded.

"So then we can swoop in to cover them from the wyvern knights." Robin nodded.

"Exactly!" Robin turned to Chrom and Sumia. Both nodded to them. The two Pegasus knights moved quickly to the front. Robin pointed towards Daraen at the front.

"Daraen!" Robin shouted. She turned and waved at Robin.

"There you are." She winked at him, "I see you got a pretty lady with you, now." Cordelia slightly flushed at Daraen's comment.

"While I'm glad I was missed," Robin motioned towards the front, "We have a plan. So it's time to move!" Robin ordered. Everyone began to advance to the enemy leaders.

Chrom and Sumia flew in front of the archers. Cordelia quickly caught up to them. Robin blasted bolts of lightning at them. Arrows flew, the two fliers swerved away from the arrows.

Quickly, the Cavalry came in. Stahl and Sully sliced through the left and right flanks. Frederick rushed in to the center with Daraen on his horse. Daraen jumped off and sliced through a few as Frederick cleaned up the rest.

The two Pegasus knights charged into the wyvern knights. Cordelia speared the left one as Sumia pierced the right flanking wyvern's throat. Its rider fell to his death. The central wyvern knight attacked Sumia, Chrom deflected the incoming axe.

"We have to help Lord Chrom," Cordelia shouted. Robin got up and waited as they approached. Robin jumped and slammed into the wyvern knight's back. The man fell far but they wyvern ran to save him.

Robin pulled up on the creature's reins. They creature didn't respond so he placed his hand against the creatures neck and sent a shock through its body. The creature flinched and began to fall. Robin pulled on the creature's rein once again. The wyvern expanded its wings and flew up as its rider slammed into the dirt. Robin patted the wyvern's neck.

"You're a good boy aren't ya?" Robin petted the beast. The wyvern roared at him. "I'll take a stab that was a roar of agreement." Robin landed the wyvern, which snuggled against him.

"I think you got a new friend." Chrom laughed.

"Seems so…" Robin mused, "But this is not over." Robin pointed towards the cluster of Pegasus knights. We still have to deal with the reinforcements." Chrom placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"No problem," Chrom smiled at him, "we'll defeat just like the rest." Robin shook his head.

"Sometimes I wish I had your confidence, Chrom," Robin chuckled, "But then, who will be the voice of reason?" Both men chuckled as with feathers fell from the sky. Soft Pegasus feathers danced above them to the whim of the wind. They danced to the whim of the current.

Cordelia and Sumia quickly landed on the ground. Chrom and Robin jumped off their respective mounts. Robin sighed lightly.

"It's going to take some time to get used to flying." Robin mused. Chrom placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Why is that?" Chrom muttered. Robin motioned towards Cordelia.

"Being in the sky gives me a better view of the battlefield." Robin turned to Cordelia, "I hope you don't mind ferrying me around in the future?" Robin asked. Cordelia was quiet but smiled. Robin noticed Emmeryn approach Chrom and him. "I think your sister wants to talk to you." Chrom shook his head and pushed Robin towards her.

"I think it's better for you to handle this situation." Chrom joked. "She'll listen to you." Robin sighed. Chrom laughed and pushed Robin towards Emmeryn.

"Or maybe you just don't want to argue with her, right now…" Robin mused. Chrom

"Milord," Chrom turned to see Cordelia approach him. "I," she hesitated. Chrom scratched his head.

"What's wrong?" Chrom crossed his arms. She remained silent as she glanced around. "Is something on me?" Chrom looked himself over.

"No!" Cordelia shouted. She covered her mouth. Chrom tilted his head.

"Maybe it's something I did," Chrom asked. Cordelia just shook her head. "Something I didn't do?" He fished for more information. Cordelia just shook her head again.

"I have to get going," Cordelia said very quickly as she jumped on her Pegasus and flew away.

"Did I offend her?" Chrom muttered. Sumia walked up to Chrom. "You know Cordelia right?" Chrom asked. Sumia nodded.

"Yeah, we trained together when we joined the Pegasus knights." Sumia smiled.

"What happened then?" Chrom murmured, "Cause if I offended her," Sumia shook her head and smiled at him.

"Oh now, you didn't offend her," Sumia giggled. Sumia sighed and closed her eyes, "She's just shy around her superiors when she feels like she underperformed." Sumia tilted her head. "I mean she probably tried to apologize for not being here sooner." Chrom leaned back on his right leg.

"That was her underperforming?" Chrom muttered. She was impressive in the air, Chrom thought.

"Definitely," Sumia grinned, "She's the best!" Sumia smiled. "I mean she's so graceful in the air." Sumia sighed, "I just wish she wasn't so hard on herself…" Sumia placed her hand on her cheek.

From the sky, Cordelia looked down at them. She sighed as she pet her Pegasus.

"Why can't I talk to him…?" Cordelia mused. Her Pegasus neighed at her. "What do you mean I was being silly?" It neighed again, "It's not that easy." The Pegasus seemed to shake its head in disbelief.

The scenery had changed, the army had settled back in the capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol. It was a last-minute stop before they moved on to Regna Ferox.

"Hey! Hey!" Vaike shouted as he chased after Chrom who was staring into sky. His thoughts focused on what could happen. He hated the idea of leaving Emmeryn in Ylisstol as they marched to Regna Ferox. It was a bad idea. "Hey Chrom, can't ya turn around or are ya deaf?" The tanned warrior Vaike pounded his chest with the hilt of his axe. "The Vaike's been looking for ya." Chrom stood silently in the courtyard.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to spar right now." Chrom sighed, "I'm still wrestling with some-"

"Wrestling, smestling. You worry too much." Vaike prodded, "What you need is some good ole learning from the one and only Teach."

"Vaike." Chrom reasoned with him, "I cannot just-"

"What forgive you for that mistake?" Vaike stuck out his tongue, "Hell, if the Vaike got so worried about every mistake, I wouldn't be standing right here. You did what ya needed to do. We are the only two warriors here that fight with our guts as much as our heads."

"Our heads?" Chrom quipped.

"Well no, I guess we leave the head work to Robin but still" Vaike began alternating his weight to each foot, " You ain't going to change anything by moping so let's get some blood moving. The Vaike will show you how it's done." Quickly they drew their weapons and clashed with the clang of steel as axe hit sword.

Robin pondered to himself as he walked up and down the hall. Daraen watched her brother pace back and forth as the two new shepherds talked next to her.

"Maribelle," Ricken huffed as he kept his back straight with a couple of books over his head. "What does this have to do with me getting more respect?" Maribelle clapped her hands together.

"Because dear, if you have a presence of a powerful gentleman than anyone will overlook your childish appearance." Ricken huffed.

"Oh great…" Ricken mumbled. Maribelle whacked his back straight and fixed the books in his hands.

"No. No." She chastised, "A true gentleman does not voice his complaints in such familiarity instead he expresses with gravitas and emphasis."

"But Maribelle…"She whacked him again.

"No buts!" She grinned, "You should know better than others of how important your language is when communicating. It is everything and it is your childish rhetoric that makes so many people in the army treats you as such."

"I always thought it was about my height," whispered Ricken. Daraen chuckled at the two's banter but she paused when she saw Robin thinking stoically in the center of the hall. Brother, she thought, I wonder what is eating at you...

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Follows are Welcomed

Hello everyone! It's time for the story to get rolling as more characters get introduce into the story. Ah...just more and more build up!

But I got something to tell you. Did you know this story started off as my idea to write about how two of the second generation? It wasn't even a retelling. I just wanted to right a quick sweet peace about two of my favorite second generation kids. It was going to be called the Courtship of Two Daughters. A very plain name but it was a title in progress. So I'll give you guys hint about who the kids were.

One. They are sisters.

Two. They have opposite personalities.

Three. If you have read the pairing spoilers in the first chapter you know which two children I'm talking about.

So I hope you enjoy this little fun fact and the story so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chrom paced back and forth. With every step he murmured under his breath. His footsteps echoing in the small room as the clank of his boots clanked against the stone floor. Lissa waved at him with both arms. Shouting at him, she pouted a bit until she decided to shake him a bit. "Snap out of it!" she whined. She looked at him and tried to comfort him. "Emm knows what she's doing." Chrom relaxed an d nodded. He looked up towards the room's roof. Only a few windows, small and circular, dotted the stony wall. Chrom turned to Lissa as the few small rays of light focus on a golden metal placed on an oak table close to a door of heavy birch.

"She normally does…" Chrom looked away, "But you heard what both Daraen and Robin had to say." Lissa nodded. In the shade of their memory, they see the three argue. Robin shouting about her plans futility and Daraen proclaiming Emmeryn's stubbornness will kill her; all the while Emmeryn says nothing and remains certain. Chrom remembers Robin's final words to her before she left. "A fool is a person who is fully certain…" Chrom trailed off, "a wise man, a wise woman, is certain that there is error."

"But that's why Emmeryn gave you the Fire Emblem," Lissa pointed. Chrom nodded. He turned to see the shield, a golden crest with five sockets with only one socket filled, laid on the table. "She understands that she may fail."

"But she still believes that things can end without bloodshed." Both turned to see Robin smiling at them. "Yet we have already spilled hundreds of liters of Plegian blood on Ylissean soil. How much Ylissean blood must spill before we assume the war can end without bloodshed?"

"But they attacked first!" Chrom countered, "If we try I'm certain we can convince the people to fight Gangrel. We can help the people fight against Gangrel!"

"So they can spill blood instead of us!" Robin retorted. Chrom flinched, "Don't you see Chrom! The past is attacking us! The past is the reaper!" Robin shook his head. "Frederick filled me in about the entity of the Ylissean and Plegian history." Robin pointed towards his chest. "The Plegians have been wronged by the last Exalt, your father, and they want retribution! They want blood to be repaid!"

"And we should pay it!" Chrom shouted back.

"No!" Robin pointed towards him, "What do you feel right now! Don't you want to let the Plegians suffer for what they did! Don't you want vengeance!" Chrom stepped back. "If yes then, can't you understand why they want war so bad?"

"But…"

"I know." Robin sighed, "Emmeryn has done so much to mend the wounds of the past…but you cannot change a man's heart…only one self can change one's heart." Chrom walked passed Robin and grabbed the Fire Emblem.

"How do we do that?" Chrom asked. Robin shook his head.

"I wish I knew…" To two men nodded each other and for a moment silence overcame the area. "The only thing we can do is prepare." Chrom nodded. "Come on, Daraen has prepared something for us."

"What is it?" Chrom asked. Robin grabbed Chrom's shoulder.

"My friend," Robin sighed, "I wish I knew. All she told me is that it's a surprise." Both men felt a tinge of fear run down their backs.

"How come I have an uneasy feeling about this?" Chrom muttered.

"It's Daraen…" Robin tilted his head, "when it comes to her nothing is certain." Robin exhaled and rolled his shoulders. "Moments like this really makes me miss my memories…"

"Why specifically like this?" Chrom asked.

"I might have some inkling of what she's going to do." They walked towards the door and with a crack of the door light flickered through. Both men turned to see three men standing around a table as Daraen stood at the head. She poked the table to emphasize points and positions. One of the men Chrom and Robin knew. Virion flicked his hair as he nodded but the woman who stood close to him was a new face. Dressed in armor that covered her chest, the woman's long pink tresses contrasted her demeanor. She gave off an air of stability and durability for all her gentle smiles. Daraen turned and waved at Chrom and Robin.

"There you are!" Robin approached first and offered his hand to the other two men.

"I must admit. It's good to see Daraen's surprise is new faces instead of some unforeseen trouble. I assume this is to deal with Ylisse's current struggles?" The tallest of the men nodded before and shook Robin's hand with a firm grip. Robin replied with equal force. A rarity in this case as both men stood on the same height. Most men Robin talked too besides a few stood slightly shorter than him.

"That's right. I'm Priam." The warrior spoke deliberately, his blue hair was a darker shade then Chrom and unkempt besides a bandana keeping it away from his eyes. "I was told there would be worthy enemies to fight. Battles worthy of strong warriors."

"I cannot speak for the enemies' mettle but they do outnumber us." Robin replied, "But what better way to test your skill against an uneven battlefield. Think you can handle being outnumbered five to one?" Priam grinned.

"I'm loving the sound of this." Daraen jumped up a bit.

"I knew you would join." Daraen punched Priam in the shoulder. "We'll wipe the enemy clean!" The other man grumbled. "Oh yes…"

"That's right girl," the other man mumbled. His face was wrinkled and his mustache was greying and ruffled. "Money is my key. Plegia has already offered me a fine sum. Can the Ylissean's match it?" Robin gritted his teeth a bit.

"You'll get a piece of the treasury when we win," Chrom offered.

"IF! IF!" the man shouted, "I don't deal with Ifs! Ifs means I may not get paid. Ifs mean my men might not get paid. I need a direct source."

"And what if you don't do your job." Robin retorted.

"Exactly! Mutual gain and loss." The man muttered, "when we get paid we fight. If we flee we lose our payments but stay alive."

"But we still lose in the end." Robin countered.

"That's the price of dealing with mercenaries." The man quipped.

"That's the price of dealing with cowards." Priam stated.

"Says the man who cannot keep an army underneath him." The man laughed, "You have your fighters that wish to get stronger but they soon leave when they get what they want. They never stay." Priam slammed the ground.

"But those who do stay fight with the rest of their brothers and sisters to their dying breath." Priam slammed against the table, the wood began to crack. "They are true warriors! They are true masters of the arts."\

"They are dying fools!" The man scuttled a bit, "So do we have a deal." Chrom sneered at the man but he turned to Robin who rubbed his chin.

"I think we can have an offer." Daraen and Priam turned in shock to Robin.

"This man can't be trusted." Chrom whispered. Robin grinned.

"This is my offer." Robin drew his sword and placed it at the man's throat. The man began to sweat as the steel pushed against his throat. "Either you fight for us and wait for your payment, which ensures your loyalty." Robin grinned, "I can see you're a man who loves his money." The blade pushed slightly more against his throat, a bit of blood dripped from the tip. "Or you die on the battlefield to our superior forces. As true warriors paint the ground with your yellowbelly blood." The man gulped.

"This is intimidation!" The man huffed.

"And you tried to extort us." Robin smiled, "I think we are even now." Robin sheathed his sword. "So what is your choice? Either sign with us." Robin pointed towards the door. "Or die in the fields when our forces meet." The man grumbled.

"I rather fight with the larger force than a brash group of fools!" The man flinched but when he saw no blade move towards him, he glanced around. "W-where are the attacks?"

"You've made your choice." Robin pointed towards the door. "May you find peace away from this war," Robin raised his voice. "Or may you die with your gold coated by your own blood." The man flinched and wandered away. Daraen stood up a bit. Her hair fluttered a bit as the door closed behind the man.

"Was that such a wise choice?" She shifted her weight to her side.

"He was a coward." Priam muttered, "You cannot tell me you wanted to share the battlefield with him?"

"Not particularly but…" Daraen bit her lip.

"My hope was I would scare him into joining us." Robin sighed. "I hoped his fear of death would outweigh his lust for money."

"Not a smart man?" Daraen let out one giggle.

"No. Not smart at all." Robin shrugged. "I suppose we just have to keep our promise." Robin motioned towards Daraen and Priam. "Think you can show him his folly in battle." Priam grinned widely.

"That I can do." Priam cracked his knuckles. "He may be a coward but he hires the best of the best," Priam paused for a second. "But they lack a true warrior's heart, a hero's spirit. They will fall like the rest!" Robin nodded. Daraen pulled Priam away by looping her arm with his.

"I must say that was one bluff." Virion said as he flipped her light blue hair. "I thought you were going to gut that dishonorable man on the Khan Flavia's wonderful carpet. " Robin looked below to see sand gathered around the table in contrast to the stone floor.

"Yeah carpet." Robin chuckled. "But I haven't been introduced to your partner here." The pink haired woman curtsied.

"I am Cherche. Knight to the House Virion of Rosanne and trusted servant to Duke Virion." Cherche remained poised as she stated all her credentials. Robin leaned back a bit.

"So a duke?" Robin shook his head. "I've never heard of Rosanne. Where is it."

"Its in the continent of Valm. Once the proud Valmese Empire too; however, the lack of a good king has brought the continent into smaller kingdoms."

"Like Rosanne?" Robin asked.

"Quite. Rosanne, Chon'sin, and Valm." Robin perked up. "Ah Valm, it is a small pitiful country that shares its name with the continent. Rumor has it that Valm is the birthplace of the King Alm, the king of the Old Valmese Empire"

"I don't think Robin needs to know of our country's history milord" Cherche stepped in.

"Not particularly but I'm also keen to understand more." Robin chuckled as Virion became bashful at Cherche's interjection. "But that still brings into question why you are here Cherche."

"I can answer that!" Virion started.

"Virion sent notice of Ylisse needing aid in a war. We hope that our help will make sure mutual aid between the two nations." Cherche calmly stated.

"Any aid is much appreciated," Robin nodded. "So what forces can Rosanne spare?"

"We can spa-" Virion started.

"We have some of the best wyvern riders in the country in Rosanne. A contingent of Riders should arrive in the Ylissean port in a month or two." Virion shrank a bit as the conversation went on.

"Wonderful," Robin sighed, "the Ylissean army is fond of Pegasus Knights and while their speed is powerful. It won't dent the enemy Wyvern Riders' and Knight's heavy armor." Robin heard a clanking of steel.

"Robin, I've heard we have some new guests from your sister?" Frederick appeared as stoic as ever.

"Actually yes." Robin motioned towards Cherche. "Maybe you can escort Cherche to a suitable room." Robin watched as Frederick bowed before Cherche who in turned curtsied to him. He walked in front of Cherche as he led her to her room. Robin chuckled a bit. "Who would of thought…" Robin noticed Virion leave through another door, leaving Robin alone in the room. Robin grabbed a far off chair and sat at the table. He placed his book, the black tome, on the table. It felt warm to touch. He opened its pages and froze as the pages fluttered to a list of names. Names he knows, names he just learned, and names he has never heard. On the bottom of the page in a deep red light, the color of fire, three names began to be etched before his eyes.

"Are you sure this is the place?" a woman with long black hair muttered as three figures entered a large room of stone with pockets of water separating the stone platforms. Her hair was long and thick as it cascaded down her back with two strips of hair framing her face. Her clothing was of a fine white silk that tapered around her legs so it exposed most her legs and she wore thick purple cloth that hugged her hips. She had thick leather boots that came just before her knee. Hanging from the purple cloth on each side of her hips lay one of two books, one a crimson red and the other a verdant green. They hung by golden chains to her clothing.

"Your calculations were spot on." Another woman smiled at the black-haired one. Her hair was a deep crimson that fell gently on her face and curved up at the tip. "I know this is the place." As the wind picked up, the red-haired woman's coat, a purple coat with gold stitching fluttered. Underneath the coat, she wore a tight shirt that hugged her form that was tucked into her pants that was a loose brown cloth. She wore a thick leather belt around her waist that hung a heavily worn black tome attached by a silver chain.

"Even if it's not this is our final chance. We have to try!" Both woman turend to see a dark blue haired man with his fist clenched. Unlike the rest, he wore a chainmail shirt that was covered by a black cloth shirt. Thick blue plating covered his chest with thin white steel plates hung from the blue chest plate and attached to a chausses of a similar blue hue. His shoulders were only covered by the black shirt though the sounds of chains can be heard from it. Blue steel plates hung around his upper arm and thick leather gloves with blue steel plates flashed as he loosened his grip. His pants were of a thick brown linen tucked into leather boots plated by blue steel. Two curved blades, katanas, hung from opposite sides of his hips. A third blade hung by a sheath that was strapped to his chest. The third blade, the longest of the three, hung behind a thick kite shield of a blue outline with a red cross in the center. "No point coming this far if we're going to do nothing!"

"Marc," the black-haired woman warned, "If this is the wrong place we could cause more harm than good!" She sliced the air with her hand, "We have to be certain that this spot will be the right one!"

"Linfan…" the red-haired woman grabbed her hands, "you worked hard to find this place. Trust your calculations. I trust you do it right. I know you did it right."

"B-but Morgan what if…" Linfan bit her lip, her body shook a bit.

"I know." Morgan held her hands slightly tighter. "But this is all we can be certain…we have to do this." Linfan nodded. Morgan and Linfan stood at opposite sides of the stone platform, the central platform in the room. "Ready Marc?" Marc smiled and drew the blade from his back sheath. He took a stance and closed his eyes, the blade began to glow a bright blue. Morgan and Linfan drew their tomes and shoot out lightning, fire, and wind at a single point. Morgan focused the lightning directly into the center as Linfan began to circulate the wind around in a circle as the fire engulfed the lighting. The lightning began to fray and spark at the wind. Linfan dropped one hand and began firing white light into the circle that attached to the sparking lightning. Morgan removed one of her hands from firing lightning and shook it twice. She began firing dark masses of purple energy into the mix. The purple energy stuck to the fire. The white and purple energy spark against each other as they began to migrate into between the fireball core, the wind boundary, and the lightning lines that separated the circle into sections. Marc opened his eyes and flipped around slicing down forcing a blue crescent of light to smash into the circle. The circle began to collapse and in a blink of the eye it disappeared.

"No…" Linfan fell to her knees. "No!" Linfan punched the ground, "Mother…Father…I failed…" Morgan walked to Linfan and hugged her.

"We did our best." Morgan tightened her as tears slowly formed in her eyes. "That's all we can do."

"Um…guys?" Marc muttered. They both turned to see Marc tense up. "Look!" Linfan and Morgan jumped away as a spark exploded opening a portal of multiple colors blinking. "Did it…"

"It worked!" Linfan jumped up.

"It worked…" Morgan sighed. "We can do it." Morgan walked toward the portal. "We can save it. We can save everything, everyone." Marc walked up to the bottle.

"Together." He offered each hand to Morgan and Linfan.

"Together." Both women said as they grabbed Marc's hands. The three walked into the portal that collapsed behind them. As the portal collapsed the temple began to shake and rumble. Pieces of stones flew from the roof as the walls sundered. On the outside thousands of portals ate at the world. Grass, stone, trees, people, and even entire buildings were being swallowed by the massive portals of fire, wind, lightning, light, and shadow. The world was being torn apart from within. Armageddon beyond the will of men and beyond the will of gods.

Robin saw the three names began to clear up. Robin read them out loud.

"Morgan."

"Marc."

"Linfan."

Robin smiled at the names. "Whoever you are…I have a feeling I will smile the day we meet." Robin closed the tome and reattached it to his silver chain. As Robin walked away he smiled. "I already saw one name in the book that I liked. Now." Robin chuckled. "I have two." Robin opened the door and shook his head. "Morgan. That's got a ring to it." With a swift motion, Robin closed the door shut and silence crept over the room and over the night.


	9. Chapter 9, Paralogue 1

Chapter 9

The tent's opening fluttered open, a woman her boots red with white flaps at the top walked in. She held in her hands a pile of clothing, three pairs of shirts and pants. The clothes were dirtied by white powder, crumbs, and spilled creams. The woman, Cordelia, walked towards a lone desk in the tent, with a black tome opened to a list of names. The page's title, which was newly inked, "The Roster". She noticed how the list had many names had question marks next to their names, the same color ink of the title. They were fresh and of a different hue of the names themselves. Cordelia hugged the clothes closer to her chest as she touched the books' pages. Two names were underlined. Cordelia tilted her head at the names and walked away, accidentally smudging the underlines so they bled into the names. She quickly moved towards a basket, her original target, filled with dirty clothing. She loosened the grip on the clothing and held them above the basket but its smell tickled her nose: its earthy musk. Cordelia sighed as she remembered the smell. It was and is to her a comfortable aroma. It was his smell. Though she didn't know why it was a smell she found calming.

A large bag of flour bent and swayed in the air until it was halted against Cordelia's body. She pushed against the bag until it stood still. On the other side, Sumia was leaning against the bag; she quickly regained her poise but not without sighing as her cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry." She murmured, "I didn't think that pebble would be so dangerous." Cordelia relaxed her shoulders as Sumia took some of the bag's weight.

"Sumia…" Cordelia blew strands of her red hair from her face, "There was no pebble…" Sumia shrunk behind the flour bag and let out a slight whine.

"Great…over my own two feet." Cordelia sighed and comforted Sumia but quickly pointed for the bag to be put down to prevent any other disaster or attempted disaster. Cordelia grabbed silverware, old and dull with the crest of the house of Ylisse branded onto them, from one of the wooden crates placed in a smaller secondary cooking tent. On the outside of the makeshift walls, Daraen passed the opening of the mess tent, her blonde hair twirled around her neck as she looked into the area. Her eyes darted directly to the large bag of flour.

"I didn't realize you two knew how to bake?" Daraen walked into the area with a smile on her face. She rested one hand on her hip as she shifted her weight.

"Actually, this is our first attempt." Cordelia nodded at Daraen. "Sumia was carrying the flour from the main cooking tent. I didn't want her to trip on anything with such a heavy load." Daraen felt a slight sweat break on her neck. Even though she had known Sumia less time than Robin, she already had enough experience with the woman's uncanny ability to get flustered and trip with nothing but her own two feet. She noticed Sumia's face was already slightly tinged with red. She guessed Sumia had already tripped or at least almost tripped with no aid from any, uh, obstacles of the pebble variety. Daraen though perked up and placed her finger in the air.

"Truly, well than let me have a hand in it." Daraen grinned at the two other women, "But first let me get something to keep our clothing clean. Cordelia smiled and nodded.

"I hadn't thought of that but," Cordelia began to run through all the supplies she had accounted for, "I don't think we have any aprons." She turned to notice Daraen had disappeared from the tent. "oh…" Sumia just shrugged and smiled at Cordelia. The two women open the flour bag and waited for Daraen talking on and off about random topics.

"Um, Cordelia?" whispered Sumia. Cordelia turned to Sumia who avoided eye contact with her, "I heard about what happened at the border." Cordelia flinched a bit. "Did they all…"

"Yes…" Both women were quiet.

"Cordelia."

"Don't worry Sumia." The red-haired woman gave her a lukewarm smile. "I've…accepted that I couldn't have done anything differently." Both women talked more on the subject, exchanging stories about the Pegasus knights and their time training with them.

"Oh remember when those two knights came to our training ground and,"

"They began flirting with every woman at the training camp." Both women giggled as they remember the two men shamelessly flirted with anything that moved and with not skill or grace. "I forgot what did they say to you Sumia?" Cordelia held her giggles in.

"Oh! Oh! I remember. I believe it was," Sumia slightly lowered her voice to somewhat match the knight's, "Miss are you a mage because my horse just sprouted wings for you." Both broke out laughing at the line.

"Or how about," Cordelia cleared her throat and altered her voice for the line, "I don't say this to every woman I meet but when I saw you I felt my heart become as light as a Pegasus feather." Both were giggling like little schoolgirls just freed from a town's lecture hall. Just then the sound of footsteps echoed with Daraen appearing with two pairs of clothes in her arms along with her wearing a new outfit. She wore grey baggy pants tied around her waist with a rope as her top was covered by a white sleeveless shirt which was tied in a side knot. Both articles of clothing were formless as they practically enveloped her body because of how much larger they were than her. The clothes in hand were the same: a white sleeveless shirt and grey baggy pants along with three ropes. Daraen handed one of each to Sumia and Cordelia.

"I must have missed something interesting," Daraen smiled.

"Just remembering interesting men in our past," Cordelia chuckled.

"Men with horrible pick-up lines to specific," Sumia covered her mouth as she giggled a few last times.

"Ah, the best type of memories," Daraen grinned as she quickly tied her hair in a bun with just strands of hair framing her face. "So let's get started." Both women quickly mimicked how Daraen wore the outfit though to different effects. Both Sumia and Cordelia were shorter than Daraen so they pulled the baggy pants a bit higher but tied it around their waists just the same. The shirts had similar effects having to tie the shirt at a tighter point so they would be more fitted. Their reacted differently to being in a bun, Sumia's went perfectly into a bun, not a single hair out-of-place. Cordelia's was more stubborn; she still had a strand of hair that fell over her face. Cordelia felt flustered at the clothing's scent, it was not what she expected of another woman's clothing. It didn't have the right accent as hers or what she had expected from Daraen who always seem primed and proper at the meetings.

"Um Daraen," She felt overwhelmed by the scent for a second. She noted it wasn't a bad scent; a mixture of earthy tones with a distinct accent. She actually found it quiet appealing but she couldn't shake a sort of flustered emotion to it. In short, it was not a scent commonly found on a woman. "Where did you get these from?" Not to mention they seemed oddly familiar. Cordelia thought it probably was their familiarity that had her slightly flustered and not the scent.

"Oh, in my brother's tent. He had a few extras lying about." Cordelia felt her face heat up. She had recognized them.

"Robin's?" Cordelia muttered. She panicked slightly, "Are you sure he's okay about this." Daraen began pouring some of the flour into one of the large bowls Cordelia pulled out earlier with the silverware.

"When we were kids I would always wear his clothing without asking." She began to whistle as she filled the bowl with enough flour for plenty of baked goods. Cordelia gripped the shirt she had on as the Daraen's answer did not comfort her. But Sumia seemed satisfied with it and began measuring out other ingredients like eggs, cream, milk, and butter. Cordelia exhaled and pushed the thought out of her mind and began helping Daraen and Sumia with the preparation. The three women moved around and quickly spilled and splashed flour and cream over each other as they attempted to make some sort of baked good. Before long, they agreed on two main types, a cake and pie. The three women quickly split up the work into dough making and prepping for baking in the stone oven. After a decent amount of minor mistakes Cordelia pulled out the first cake and pie from the oven. The three women had flour stuck in their hair and cream stains on their borrowed clothes. Each took a bite from both goods and for a second dissected the taste. Daraen sighed.

"Well, it's not bad."

"Very…mediocre," murmured Cordelia.

"At least it's edible?" Sumia offered.

"The dough wasn't flaky," murmured Daraen.

"It did have a somewhat bland taste. It might need more sugar or maybe more butter instead." Cordelia thought. "It could be something wrong with the dough's consistency."

"So that means we need to measure out less flour or more?" They jumped into the second attempt but while they did that a hand pulled and removed the pie and cake from the table, it had a tuft of orange hair sticking out from its hiding place. As quick as it swiped the pie and cake it put the plates back and disappeared. With a ding, the second attempt was done and they once again prepared to taste it; not noticing or caring about the first cake and pie's disappearance. They pie's crust flaked as they took a bite out of it. Daraen licked her lips and Sumia giggled.

"Delicious!" mumbled Sumia as she chewed the pie.

"Definitely," replied Daraen. Cordelia nodded too.

"I'm surprised that it's this good on our second try." Daraen poked Cordelia's arm.

"Hey, three heads are better than one," Daraen took another bite, "and we are talking about us after all." They moved on to the cake.

"Wonderful!" Sumia shouted. She practically had stars in her eyes as she finished her bite. Daraen whined a bit.

"Now I'm sort of worried about my weight," as she ate another bite from the cake, "I might start craving cake more often after this..." Cordelia nodded as she too took another bite from the cake.

"It's definitely decadent," though she smiled a bit, "maybe next time if we have some cocoa we can make a chocolate cake." Daraen giggled.

"If we do I'll just have to work extra hard the next day." They finished both the cake and the pie and undressed from the borrowed clothes. Sumia turned back to the cooking supplies.

"Another one Sumia?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah," Sumia nodded, "It's going to have rhubarbs in it though." Daraen finished writing the recipe and handed a copy to both Sumia and Cordelia.

"So next time we can make the same delicacy with minor tweaks." Cordelia grabbed the pairs of clothing from Daraen. "Also Sumia, if your still baking I was hoping to make a meat pie. I need it to bribe a certain meathead into training the other troops." Sumia nodded and Daraen walked towards the opening with the now dirty pairs of clothing.

"I'll put these away for you so you can bake that bribery pie." Cordelia hugged the clothes to her chest. Daraen nodded and thanked Cordelia who walked out of the mess tent and towards Robin's tent. Along the way, her mind traveled back to what originally flustered her. She thought of what to say to Robin if he asked why she was clutching his clothing. At first she thought he'd understand about it as Daraen said. But what if he was slightly annoyed or angry, Cordelia thought of what to say to justify her use. Like offering to clean them for him, so it was like she never used them. But she thought if I was a different type of aggression. She found herself thinking about migrating hands in places that…She shook her head. Her cheeks hot and red but then she thought of how silly her thoughts were. Robin would understand. He was sensible and a calm man. Not easily annoyed or the aggressor she imagined. When she stopped thinking she discovered she was directly in front of Robin's tent. She opened the flap and smelled the scent that started it all: the earthy scent, his scent.

Cordelia shook her head. Back in the now and out of her memory, Cordelia began to drop the clothing into the tent when she heard the flap open. She turned, her cheeks once again aflame, to see Robin not wearing his coat and soaking wet. His boot's covered in mud and his pants stained with the mud as well. The moisture made his sleeveless white shirt cling to his stomach and chest, outlining his muscles and his shape normally hidden by its baggy nature. Robin raised an eyebrow as he saw Cordelia standing over his basket of dirty clothing.

"Cordelia? Why are you in my tent?" Cordelia found herself frozen with not answer, "Am I out of salve again?" Robin wondered, "Though my medicinal supplies are outside my tent." Cordelia muttered something under her breath trying to speak. Robin approached her and picked up one of the dirty shirts she had clung to her chest. Robin sighed. "Let me guess…Daraen 'borrowed' these?" Cordelia nodded.

"Yes, she told," She thought of telling everyone involved but, "me that you wouldn't mind if I wore your clothing for baking." Robin leaned back and chuckled.

"There are worse things that could have happened," Robin took the rest of the clothing and dropped it in the basket and picked it up. He began walking out the door.

"Wait!" Cordelia had remembered what she planned to say. Robin turned to her, "Since I used your shirt I could help you with cleaning them." Robin was bemused and grinned slightly.

"I'm not fond of laundry and any help is always welcomed." Cordelia followed Robin as they went towards a river close to the camp. Cordelia picked up a few extra supplies: vinegar and willow reds specifically. She sat on one of the rocks at the side and noticed Robin beginning to remove his shirt, the wet piece of clothing dropped to the ground. She turned away until she heard an unbuckling. She turned to see Robin removing the mud-ridden pants and his boots too until he was standing just in his undergarments. He dropped down and began washing his just removed clothing. Cordelia was about to protest but she remembered some of their enemies fought in similar undress. It was the context of the situation Cordelia thought. A man normally wearing baggy clothes undresses in front of her is much different than an enemy wielding an axe or a hammer. Not to mention the proximity, Robin was merely a foot away. She noticed water drops spritzing onto his chest as he washed. She turned away, hoping not to focus on such small details. As he washed, he whistled and as time passed she felt her cheeks cool down. She then heard a buckle against Robin had pulled on the pants on and buckled his boots. But his shirt remained wet and moist. She watched as he summoned a gust of wind from his hand to dry the shirt.

"I never thought you could use wind magic to dry clothes." Robin chuckled.

"Well it's not recommended if you don't have a skill as it might were out the seals in the book." Robin shook the shirt a bit. He pulled the shirt over his body. "But if you can make your own seals, there's no problem." Cordelia noticed how the shirt fell over Robin's chest. It wasn't overly baggy. The top fitted well around his chest but became slightly baggy around his stomach. She remembered how the shirt fell over her. Robin reached over towards another pair to wash. Cordelia grabbed it out of his hand and began washing it herself. Robin chuckled as he grabbed another and began washing. On another side, Sumia stood outside an outhouse.

"You don't have to wait for me Sumia." Chrom muttered from within the small wooden stall.

"I don't mind." She murmured. "I guess I put a little too much rhubarb." Chrom chuckled. He left the outhouse and smiled at Sumia.

"No," he patted his stomach. "I've haven't felt this light since I started this ordeal with Plegia. It hit the spot." Sumia smiled and began to walk away.

"I'll find Robin then to tell him about your break." Chrom watch as Sumia walked away. He chuckled as he ran his hand through his deep blue hair.

"I wonder what I did to deserve to have that woman to worry so much about me." Chrom grinned. He walked a few steps when he felt something beneath his foot. It was a pebble. Chrom picked up the pebble and tossed it into the air. He caught the smooth small rock and smiled at it. "I guess I have to thank you for this interesting day." Chrom chuckled and pocketed the pebble that had brought him such luck. Robin folded another one of his shirts. He noticed the pile was smaller than he expected. Only one shirt high, Robin saw Cordelia washing the shirts with a small amount of vinegar and rewashed them in the stream. Cordelia didn't notice Robin move closer to her.

"So what's the vinegar for?" Cordelia flinched to see Robin over her shoulder.

"It's for the smell." Cordelia answered. Robin sat back onto the floor. He smelled his shirt he had on.

"Really? I've never noticed a smell before." Robin sniffed his shirt again. Cordelia hesitated.

"It's…" she smiled, "not a bad smell. It's distinct." Robin scratched his head.

"I see." Robin couldn't help but wonder what she meant by distinct. Such a vague answer from a woman who is so precise she had taken account of everyone's supplies. "Distinct in what way?" Robin prodded for a more information.

"It's," again she hesitated, "I-I can't explain how. It is just unique." Robin sighed.

"Well," Robin removed his shirt and dabbed it with vinegar.

"Robin!" Cordelia shouted, "Wait!" Robin stopped as a decent amount of vinegar soaked into his shirt. "You'll have to wait for the vinegar to set in while it dries. You can't just dry it with wind magic." Robin felt sweat on the back of his neck.

"Great…" Robin solemnly returned to washing the shirt he could no longer wear anytime soon.

"Slow down!" Daraen dabbed Priam's face as he wolfed down another portion of the meat pie. "Look at yourself! You're covered in meat sauce and crumbs."

"I'll just wipe it off." Priam muttered in between bites.

"What of the stains?" Daraen poked his nose. "They'll set in and then you'll have a hard time getting them out."

"I'll get them out." Priam murmured. The large man leaned away from Daraen who continued to lecture him.

"That's what you said last time and I had to teach you how to wash them out." Daraen sighed, "You're so focused on martial training that you forego other aspects of your health."

"Daraen, I know I can get absorbed sometimes but," Priam started but stopped as Daraen gave him a look. "Okay, I get absorbed a lot." Priam chuckled, "But I always do whatever I do with all my might."

"…yeah," Daraen whispered, "But you wouldn't have to exert yourself so much for minor things if you took care them along with your martial training." Priam grinned.

"I'll be more conscience then," Priam promised. Daraen lightly punched him in the arm.

Robin planted two posts of wood and tied a string of wire on each one. Cordelia clipped each his shirts to dry slowly in the wind. Robin scratched his head. "Sorry about that vinegar fiasco."

"I should have been clearer with the process instead of just doing it myself." Cordelia turned to see Robin smiling at her. She smiled back.

"You know," Robin started, "since this is going to take a while to dry. Why don't I help you with your laundry?" Cordelia giggled at the offer. She stopped when she realized he was serious.

"I," Cordelia berated herself for thinking of denying the offer. Considering the amount of times she could be embarrassed by a surprise visitor and was not graced with one. She had nothing to worry about another iffy situation, "would love some help." They walked to her tent but Cordelia felt her heart fill with fear when she entered her tent. On the floor lied it. She turned to halt Robin but was stopped by something in her way. Cordelia nearly fell backwards from the surprise and Robin grabbed her. She felt his hands on her back and her waist.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"C-could you…" Then her tent flung open to Sumia.

"Cordelia have you seen," Sumia's face went red as she saw Cordelia practically in the arms of a shirtless Robin. Sumia avoided eye contact of the odd situation, "I'll leave you two alone." Cordelia moved quickly and stopped Sumia. Sumia still flustered mumbled, "if I had known I wouldn't have disturbed you two during…"

"It was nothing Sumia." Cordelia's face was just as red as her hair, "I fell and he caught me nothing else." For a while Cordelia attempted to explain the situation that Sumia had seen. Sumia nodded and sighed. She was grateful that she hadn't burst in on an intimate moment but also regretful that she had misinterpreted the situation. Cordelia felt the heat in her face slightly cool down as Sumia walked away but it quickly returned when she remembered it remained on the floor. She turned to see Robin moving out of her tent with a pile of laundry in hand.

"That was awkward," Robin chuckled, "Everything cleared up?" Cordelia nodded as Robin laughed. She noticed his face had a tinge of red too. Cordelia giggled.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one embarrassed." Robin sighed. Cordelia walked beside him, wondering if he saw it. She tried to ask but her tongue was tied. They walked back to the river where Robin's clothes hung and blew in the wind. She continued to think of it as they began to wash her laundry. After each red dress, she would think about it. If he thought it was unusual for her to have it. If he thought it would look good on her. If he wondered about it and why she even had a piece of clothing of that texture. She reached into the bucket for another dress but felt it instead. Cordelia turned to see both pairs: the white and the black one. "You found it." Robin turned to Cordelia.

"Well it was lying on the floor." Robin muttered as he once again submerged the dress into the river for a final rinse.

"But you put it deep inside the bin."

"You tried to keep me out so I guess you didn't want me to see the lace undergarment. So I stuck it out of sight." Robin chuckled. "It's the least I could do after embarrassing you so much." Cordelia smiled.

"Thank you for that." Robin looked puzzled.

"For embarrassing you?" Cordelia shook her head. Robin sighed and the two laughed together. Quickly time flew by and the last garment was washed and dried. Robin grabbed his shirt and patted his stomach.

"I was starting to get cold." He joked. Cordelia poked him in the side while she folded her clothes back into the basket. Robin tried to fold his clothing but Cordelia redid almost half of his folding because the corners were not lining up properly. Robin laughed as he realized that laundry was a serious affair with Cordelia. "There is a right way and there is the Cordelia way," Robin stated in a loud authoritative voice only to be poked again by Cordelia.

"The right way is the Cordelia way," retorted Cordelia. Robin laughed and picked up his basket and they walked back to their tents. Cordelia smiled as they chatted of encounters in the town and of the wackiness of their laundry escapades. Cordelia focused on Robin's face for the entire walk. Of how he smiles and of how he makes faces to match the story he told. But as soon as they reached her tent Robin parted. Cordelia paused as she entered it. She wondered why he walked all the way to hers since his was closer to the river. Cordelia shrugged it off and entered her tent. The sun began to drop as the day move beyond midday. Cordelia rushed towards the primary mess tent and passed many soldiers laughing and chatting at wooden tables. She noticed Chrom, Daraen, and Robin chatting over a map. She sighed at the sight of Chrom who was engulfed with the map. She then turned to Robin and she smiled. Robin from the corner of his eyes saw her and smiled back until being pulled back into the map by Daraen. Cordelia pushed the flap open to see two figures standing next to the stone stove.

"Milady, milord will prefer a dish with this type of meat." It was Frederick; he was smiling his normally unnerving smiles. But the chef did not budge. In fact she retorted.

"And I tell you sir that I know exactly what I wish to cook," her accent was not of Ylisse and reminded her of her few encounters with Virion. The pink haired woman even returned Frederick's unnerving expression with her own version. Cordelia felt a shiver down her spine just from being to the side of an odd game of unnerving smile chicken. Frederick ever stoic nodded.

"Ah, my mistake milady." He walked out of the tent. The pink-haired chef noticed Cordelia.

"Oh you must be Cordelia." The woman stated. She nodded and approached the chef. "I'm Cherche. I don't believe we have met yet." Cherche pointed towards some pots and pans. "Do you perchance know how to cook some soups or porridge?"

"I've had some practice to baking." Cherche's face lit up.

"Wonderful!" Cherche turned to a piece of paper that she had next to her large pot. "You can do the desserts then. I'll make the entrée." Cherche pointed towards an odd contraption. "Miriel, the woman with the glasses and the odd dialect, helped build that for ice storage. I should have a recipe left on the contraption to a make a dessert normally left to nobles." Cordelia nodded and approached the list: milk, cream, eggs, sugar, etc. Similar to the recipe she made while experimenting with baking though this one had no flour or yeast. Just then the flap jumped open again, another red-haired woman though her hair was of a darker color then Cordelia's.

"Okay, let me at those ingredients." Sully shouted.

"Sully?" Both Cordelia and Cherche shuttered at her sight. Both had already heard of her cooking capabilities.

"I thought you had taken yourself off the cooking rotation." Cherche mused.

"Yeah but I heard that Robin and Stahl loved my stews. They at the whole pot themselves!" Cordelia felt pain for Robin and Stahl. Their poor bowels must have been in shock.

"Perchance we could do something besides stew." Cherche offered. She pointed towards a cutting board. "I need diced vegetables and the meat cut for the main dish." The three women buckled down and began to prepare the meal for the army. Unlike before where Cordelia was walking blind, Cherche knew exactly what to do. The other chefs copied her instructions to the dot and in a few moments a barrage of smells began to seep out of the mess tent. In a quick rush, the chefs and the three women began to pass out the creations: a light soup of potatoes with herbs and spices, a plate of rice covered by a creamy sauce served with fish, and a dessert was a slice of chocolate cake à la mode. Cherche watched in glee as the dishes were being eaten with much gusto but alas they were a few short. There was not enough batter that left Cherche, Cordelia, and Sully without the dessert. Robin off to the side elbowed Frederick and tried to elbow Chrom but he had disappeared from the table. Cordelia turned to see Frederick offering his slice to Cherche. She could hear him mention it as a "token of forgiveness after I tried to change the menu." Sully had disappeared and was sitting at the table with her fellow knights. Taking bites out of Stahl's slice along the way. Thought Stahl, regardless of his legendary appetite, just laughed along. Cordelia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Robin holding his serving of the dessert.

"It seems I was beaten to the punch by Frederick," Robin chuckled, "but has some of my dessert. After all it doesn't seem fair that the artist that made such a fine dessert doesn't get to taste her creation." Cordelia laughed and sat at Robin's table sharing the piece of cake. Cordelia giggled as they talked. Daraen pushed her cake away but only after Priam had finished his slice, she muttered of being finished with it. Priam began to take bites from her offer but every once and a while she would take a bite from it too. Priam asked if she was truly finished and she said she was but was just picking. Robin patted his stomach as the plate was empty. "You know if I can have a wife that cooks like that I'll always be a happy man."

"You better hope you are lucky in finding a woman who can cook." Cordelia giggled. Robin chuckled.

"No." He shook his head. "I'll do what I can." Robin smiled at Cordelia. "Luck," He showed a toothy grin, "Leave luck to heaven."

* * *

It seems every chapter is slightly longer then the rest... also Please comment so I know if I'm not giving other characters enough of the spotlight as the main four pairs I'm trying to focus on. Also tell me what you like about the story and what you dislike. Every comment can help to make the story easier to write and better to read.


	10. Chapter 10, Paralogue 2

**Comments, rants, or any feedback helps me with writing the story as it tells me what is desired in the story. I will t try to respond to as many as possible (the rants maybe not) to understand any issues or desires that could help make this story more comprehensive and interesting. As I may forget to touch on other characters that can add to the story if I was made aware of them.**

**Addendum: I have changed my stance on the amount of children that will appear from the first generation. If it was not clear with an earlier chapter having three people in a time traveling sequence instead of two. So I repeat Rufure will indeed have a child character similar to the other two.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The clash of steel rang in as a number of soldiers rallied around the outcry in the center. Two blades meet in the center, one borne of blue fire and the other of dragon's breath. Chrom and Priam traded blow per blow as Ragnell clanged against Falchion. Chrom rushed forward and swiped low. Priam jumped away and rushed in with a vertical slash. Chrom deflected the blade and pushed Priam back. On the side lines, Sully led the chant for Chrom among the Shepherds. Among the mercenaries, the men and women shouted for Priam. The slammed their swords against their round shields. The room was filled with the sounds of clanking wood and steel with a rising wave of cheers. Frederick and Robin stood outside the sounds and watched the two warriors' footwork and their stances. On another side, Daraen sat on a barrel with her legs crossed while Sumia and Cordelia sat on a bench to the left of the barrel. Miriel was outside the ruckus with pieces of cork covering her ears as Ricken preps material and magical paraphernalia for an experiment designed and outlined within the book held tight to Miriel's chest. But outside the clashing of the lords, Lon'Qu and Vaike traded blows or more precisely Vaike slammed himself against Lon'Qu who continually avoided his strikes. Panne covered her ears far from the Ruckus though she slightly peaked into the tent. Her eyes not focused on the blue haired swordsmen but on a different warrior. Priam and Chrom locked blades before forcing each other back. Lissa jumped up from within the crowd shouting for her brother while Mirabelle quickly pulls the princess down before she could be carried along by the crowd. Robin opened his tome and began writing notes. Frederick turned to him. "Taking notes?" Fredrick asked. Robin grinned.

"Not notes exactly. More of a record of style," Robin brought his pen to his tongue.

"May I ask what have you written?" Frederick leaned towards Robin. "I helped trained milord after all." Robin titled his head.

"I suppose." Robin's tongue stick out a bit as he thought of what to say. "You see," Robin pointed to Chrom's feet as he jumped away from Priam's strikes. "Chrom propelled by fervor, a passion. He fights with his head and mind separated from his current state. The man who is Chrom is just a vessel for his fighting spirit." Chrom jumped forward, hitting hard with hard strike. "Every strike is decisive which is a far cry from his actual personality," Robin hesitated, "But fits perfectly when he dons the role of leader, of prince, and maybe of Exalt." Robin scratched out a line, "Scratch that," Robin wrote a single word on the page. "He fights like a king who leads by **action** and not by **word**. He fights with…" Robin grinned, "**Purpose**." Robin turned the page. Priam rushed forward and in three strikes pushed Chrom back and once more clashed in the center. Their blades screeching as their power sparked blue light and blue fire around their steel.

"I can agree to that Robin." Frederick nodded. "A king should lead and not just speak."

"Though he does have a hard time speaking sometimes," Robin quipped.

"Indeed," Frederick chuckled, "If only milord had as much skill with words as he does with his blade." Frederick turned to Robin. "What of Priam, milord? He too holds a lot of potential."

"As I'd aspect." Robin turned to another page. "According to his soldier's and Priam himself, he is related to the Radiant Hero." Robin began writing down a few words. "And I can see the resemblance."

"You trust the historians captured his imagery correctly?" Frederick asked.

"Not appearance-wise," Robin pointed towards his body stance and his footwork, "but his stance and his ability to adapt." Robin was quiet for a second. "He too is guided by fervor but of a different sort." Robin once more wrote a single word. "While Chrom seeks to lead by actions, Priam leads by example. Priam's power comes from his drive to become stronger his desire and passion to be the shield for those he's close too. To be a shield for his friends," Robin chuckled "They may seem similar but there is a distinction between these two blue haired swordsmen." Priam and Chrom once more clashed in the center with blue light and blue fire amassing as the pushed with Falchion and Ragnell. "One leads by taking the burden of the world off them. One leads by protecting them from the burden of the world." Robin turned to the front of his tome and wrote two words. "A Champion. A Guardian." Robin closed his book. Robin smiled. "but enough talk, Robin drew his blade. It began to glow with red hue. "I'm itching for some exercise myself." Frederick chuckled as Robin rushed forward with a blast of lightning that separated the two swordsmen. Robin readied his left hand by surrounding it with lightning and held his sword by his side with this right. Chrom and Priam nodded and charged forward. Robin deflected Falchion with his lightning and moved under Ragnell. Chrom rushed at Priam and slashed at him as he blocked each strike and jumped far above as a bolt of electricity came forward. Chrom blocked it with Falchion but was pushed back. The three warriors stood still and charged forward blades resonated with blue fire, blue light, and red energy sparking from each of their respective steel. Frederick smiled as he watched the three men battle. "If milord is a champion and the young Priam is a guardian; what are you Robin?" he asked himself. "What role do you play in fate's tapestry?" Blue fire and blue light was split by red energy as the three warriors slammed their blades against each other before jumping back. Daraen watched intensively as the three men battled. She placed points on each of their moves: be it ground gained or lost and be it guards held or broken. Sumia bounced in her bench.

"Come on…" She muttered under her breath, "You can do it!" Cordelia sighed as she watched along her friend but her focus was split between two of them. One she has gotten use to and the other, a recent fascination. But as the battle ended, a plan was set. A separation of the three warriors in to three directions, Robin drenched with sweat offered it to them during the clash of steel. "I've heard of three encounters with bandits. Two to the north and one to the south." Priam and Chrom listened as the three clashed. "They need help but I believe that we can save the most by splitting up." Robin described each problem. "To the north lies a stretch of land terrified by bandits led by terrible twins. For one, you have to cross mountains and for the other lies in the tundra of northern Ferox. The other is a small village ravaged by bandits to the far south and separated by a small patch of water." Robin marked them on the map as the three men, no longer fighting split up the duties. Priam laid his claim on the land in the tundra beyond the Longfort.

"My mercenaries will have no trouble with the cold. It'll be a good challenge." Chrom laid claim to the twin beyond the mountains.

"I can take the Shepherd's contingent of Pegasus knights to fly far above the mountains. We'll save those people with ease." Robin nodded.

"That leaves a small trip on a boat to the island of the southern coast." Robin laughed, "Who knows maybe we'll be engaged in a naval battle sometime in the future." Robin joked at the thought of a naval battle with the Plegians whose land was mostly desert with a few pieces of temperate land. Priam stood over the cliff as Daraen pointed a pathway in the area. They lead their army of swordsmen and infantry through the cold. Not a single one sniffled or coughed as the braved the cold and they stopped uniformly as they came to the end of the journey as a large camp of bandits could be seen to the east of a river that parted around a landmass connected by a single land road to the eastern bank and was connected to the other sides by large wooden bridges.

"We have to set up camp here." Daraen muttered as she blew cold air into her hands. Her legs were covered by thick white leggings instead of being uncovered as they usually are.

"Why not advance straight for them," Priam noticed the river's current crash against the rocks. Priam gritted his teeth. The river was too rough to cross even if he could find a ford to cross. Priam approach Daraen who looked towards the forest. A person came rushing from the forest, a small woman dressed in rags came running towards their camp.

"Excuse me!" the woman shouted. She stopped before Daraen and Priam. She was out of breath and her ragged dress moist with sweat. "I didn't know an army was approaching…I'd thought I would have to cross to the capital to get help."

"Is it the bandits?" Daraen asked.

"Yes," the woman gasped, "they are attacking again. I hope that merchant knows what she is doing." Daraen offered the woman a bed within the camp for her to rest. Priam wondered about what she stated. When Daraen reappeared, he turned to her.

"Why would a merchant fight for a village?" Daraen shrugged.

"The same why mercenaries would," Daraen motioned towards Priam's pockets. "They need people alive for a profit. On the other side of the river a man laughed with a gurgled laugh.

"My, my," he chuckled, "soon this village we'll be at my knees." The man had an odd demeanor as he primed himself as he rubbed oil on his chest to make his chest shine in the light. He muttered to himself about having to look good as a conqueror.

Daraen selected a small contingent of soldiers to follow Priam and her into the forest. "It's best we hasten our venture as these foliage will block any means for us to maneuver." Miriel plainly spoke from behind Daraen. Daraen sighed. She remembered Robin pushing her to have at least a few mages among their army. Miriel walked past Daraen and Priam. From the corner of Daraen's eye, she caught Ricken playing around with some small animals on the side of the road. He played a game of peak-a-boo with a small squirrel as birds gently sat on his large hat. Daraen sighed.

"Of all the mages to lead the shepherd's magic regiment…" Daraen pouted, "One has her head stuck inside a book and the other has his head in the clouds…" Priam chuckled.

"At least they both are focused on their trade thought they could focus a bit on a physical regiment to boost their martial skills." Daraen gave Priam a bemused expression. "What?"

"I could say the same about you and focusing a bit of time on your mind…" Priam shrank a bit.

"I have plenty enough knowledge to be an apt on the battlefield."

"A big meat shield, if anything," Daraen replied. A rustle in the trees echoed slightly in the forest until a large rabbit rushed forward with Vaike who breathed heavily in exhaustion trailed behind. The large rabbit transformed in a ball of earth and light back into her humanoid form. Panne approached Daraen and Priam as Vaike took a breather on a nearby tree.

"I found a way outside of the forest." Daraen nodded and called for the other soldiers that wandered around to follow Panne. Vaike readjusted himself but noticed something about Panne he hadn't before; her bushy tail. Brown and fluffy it was an odd sight on a woman's behind or at least normally without any paraphernalia normally only put on for rather special carnal relations. Vaike grinned before stretching and preparing himself for another run. He was the only one in the army that was fast enough to keep up with the tanguel and the only one who could move in a forest unencumbered by the natural bulk of a horse. As they cleared the forest, Daraen covered her eyes as the sun beat down on them with its rays over a large mountain range that covered the land east of the river. The sun began to fall to the horizon and hide behind the mountain range's glory. On the other side of the mountain range, the beating of Pegasus and wyvern wings roared as Chrom pointed forward for the soldiers to advance, closing the distance between them and the bandit headquarters. The sun began to set and the army set up camp near the mountain range's base. Chrom kept track of the soldiers. He found Frederick playing with the blue device Robin had lent him before they left. He remembered his words. Robin held out the device in his hand. A boy that they had saved from bandits, a boy named Donnel, found it on his family's farm. Maybe left by the marauders that fell before there might. Chrom banged the device with his hand twice before Robin swiped it back. "I thought you'd wait for us to leave for our destinations first." Chrom muttered as Robin tested the weird device if it still worked.

"I got a letter from the area a couple days earlier then expected." Robin grinned, "They couldn't wait for aid. Besides…" Robin sighed, "We have another problem. We need a new ships to guard our coastal cities." Chrom was confused. Ylisse had only one vessel and it was in working conditions. "The bandits damaged the vessel I borrowed to cross the channel." Chrom flinched. "Also one ship is not enough to defend a country's coast." Chrom mentioned under his breath that it was efficient enough before. Robin slapped the back of Chrom's head. "Beating back a few lousy pirates and privateers does not match facing down an armada." Robin showed the device back to Chrom. "This device may prove useful on your journey." The device was a bunch of silver rings circling a blue central stone. It radiated an odd aura. "According to Donnel, these devices are used to turn a common villager into a mercenary or a soldier in short notice; however, no one in the village knows how to work it. No one has activated one in centuries."

"So how do you know its true." Chrom asked as he poked the device again. Robin swatted his hand away.

"I don't but I have a feeling." Robin focused energy into the device. It began to rotate and in a burst of blue light blinded the area. Chrom shook his head to see Robin unchanged by the light.

"So it just blinks a bright light?" Robin rubbed his chin. His stubble scratched against his fingers.

"Maybe the device won't work for me…" Robin motioned for Chrom to not move. Robin brought in the wyvern that he obtained from the rider that tried to kill them when they escorted Emmeryn out of the capital. He also brought Frederick with his horse. He held the device to the wyvern. The device phased again and the wyvern was gone. Chrom rubbed his eyes and scanned for the wyvern. "Now let's try something, Frederick mount your horse." Frederick nodded and Robin placed the device around the horse's neck. "Now let's try again." Robin focused again and the device exploded with an even brighter light. Chrom covered his eyes from the blast and when he opened, Frederick was flying on the back a wyvern.

"By the gods," Chrom stepped back.

"What sorcery is this?!" Frederick shouted. Robin chuckled at the two men's shock.

"This device doesn't transform a person into something new…" Robin focused again on the device and in a blue light Frederick's mount transformed back into a horse. "It grants a whole new life by altering the very target's memories and experiences but at a cost." Robin sighed. "The wyvern that disappeared is now fused with your horse, Frederick. But I suspect he has no clue how they are fused…" The horse neighed and shook its head. "It's a seamless fuse. This device is a second chance at life…a seal for an unraveled past and a seal for the newly stitched future." Robin chuckled. "A Second Seal…"

Chrom shook his head as Fredrick pet his mount, his horse, in its wyvern form. A horse after all cannot cross a mountain range like Pegasi but as a wyvern…it can keep well up with great efficiency. "Chrom! Milord!" Chrom turned to see Sumia running up to him. Chrom winced at this sight. This isn't going to end well, he thought. Sumia stopped in front of Chrom. "Everything is set up, milord." Chrom relieved that the woman hadn't tripped in her motion towards Chrom. Chrom nodded and thanked her. Yet as Sumia walked away she tripped not forward but backwards. She fell onto Chrom who caught her as they both fell to the ground. Sumia red-faced and flustered muttered countless words, "I'm sorry. So sorry! My stupid feet. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Sumia!" among other things she called herself.

"Sumia calm down," Chrom wiped away a few tears from her face. "It's not that bad." Chrom sighed as he heard some slight sniffles from her.

"B-but…" she sniffled.

"You're just tired that's all. Maybe," Chrom thought of what to tell her and then he got an epiphany, "relax a little. Take a bath and treat yourself. Tomorrow is going to be tough. I need you at tip-top shape." Sumia sniffled and nodded. Over in the bath, steam came off from the makeshift sauna. The river was diverted and heated by magic infused rocks. Seals for the spell fire were etched into a few of the stones as the rest transferred the heat into the water. Cherche washed water over her face. The water drizzled off her face and around her figure. The moisture hugged to her skin as droplets formed on her breasts and her stomach. She sank into the water the warm water massaged into her muscles as her pink hair, soaked with water, stuck to her neck. She hummed as she waited in the water. Footsteps echoes slightly on the soaked earth. Cherche opened one eye to see a woman with red hair enter the tub her hair pulled into a bun. Cherche grinned.

"I see I'm not the only one taking advantage of this close river." Cordelia giggled.

"No, I haven't had a bath since we split up into these three groups." Cordelia washed her face in the water and submerged her head into the water. She uncoiled her hair and let it fall. Her long tresses stuck to her back. Cordelia shivered as the wind picked up. The cold nipped at her bare skin and the moisture that clung to her thighs and her hips. She dropped herself into the water to hide from the cold's teeth. She sighed as the warm water kissed her skin. "By the gods, this feels good." Cherche agreed.

"Nothing like a nice dip to soothe the body." Cordelia smiled.

"Not to mention it opens up those pores." Cordelia muttered as she massaged her cheeks. Both women chuckled as they basked in the steams' touch.

"Oh, dear I have a question for you." Cordelia turned to see Cherche move from her spot in the tub to sitting right next to her. "You've been longer among the shepherd's yes?" Cordelia nodded. "So is there a policy of against fraternization?" Cordelia felt her face heat up and it wasn't the steam this time.

"Not that I know of…Why do you ask?" Cherche giggled.

"I saw a young man getting cozy with one of his fellow soldiers. I didn't know if I should confront them about their behavior or not." Cordelia relaxed a bit.

"Prince Chrom never mentioned anything against it and I haven't seen anyone be court martialed for such behavior." Cherche smiled.

"I see," Cherche's lips curved up. Cordelia felt a cold sweat break on her neck. This was a similar smile she used earlier on Frederick to get him out of the mess tent. "I noticed your face was quite flushed when I asked…perchance you have a man you are having carnal-" Cordelia stopped her right there.

"Of course not!" Cherche covered her mouth as she held in her laughter.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "You just have a very cute face when you are embarrassed." Cordelia pouted slightly and moved away from Cherche. "Come now." She cooed, "I suppose I was forward with my question but that doesn't mean we cannot have a little gossip?" Cordelia turned slightly back. The flush in her cheeks had died down.

"As long as there are no more questions that are specific," Cherche nodded. The two women chatted about interesting sights, men, and couples they had seen. Besides the two soldiers Cherche had already seen. Others came to mind: an armored knight bringing flowers and sweets to cavalry, A Mage using magic to craft colorful shows for an archer. Thought these attempts ended quickly as they started. "I have yet to see a long meaningful relationship yet." Cherche mused. Cordelia nodded. She looked up at the moon. Its incandescent glow was beautiful against the night sky. " I wonder if Robin has any better luck than I do." Cordelia jumped very slightly.

"What do you mean?" The idea of Robin having 'better' luck than Cherche in the art of finding a suitable mate made Cordelia uncomfortable. Her chest felt heavy with the idea.

"I mean Minerva is quite a catch but she's so very picky. As she should but I worry we both we'll become old maids. Shriveled and alone," Cherche sighed. Cordelia was relieved that she was talking about finding Minerva, her wyvern a mate.

"I doubt that will happen." Cordelia offered, "Maybe one day we can share are stories of how we met the love of our lives." Cherche chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that." Both women sunk into the water, Cordelia once more looked towards the moon and its bright light. Robin stared at the bright light of the moon shifted and morphed into the bright light of the sun. Robin underneath the bright light stood in the center of a large port.

"Alright, let's get some ships!" Lissa bounced up and down as Mirabelle next to her drank her tea.

"Of course, they must be ships of the highest quality." Robin nodded. He handed to both of them a list of requirements.

"Let's split up." The three ran in different directions. Lissa shouted on the top of her lungs the requirements. Mirabelle asked for directions to the nearest specialty spot for ships. Robin asked every captain who could see about possible hiring. Back in the north, Daraen attacked with her sword. Deflecting a large axe with every strike, she pushed back against the bandit captain. Priam fought a mob of small warriors that bogged him down. He slashed at them, cutting their chests open with a single swipe. He tried to move forward to get closer to help Daraen. The bandit lord licked his lips as he retaliated with his giant axe. Daraen bounced back and dodged his attacks.

"You better run girl," he chuckled, "no one beats Victor! After, victory comes to victor." Victor attacked once more his axe connected with Daraen's sword but the force blasted back and into a tree. Daraen gritted and grunted as her back slammed into the tree. Victor rushed forward and slammed his axe at Daraen. Daraen blocked the blade with her sword. Victor pushed Daraen against the tree. She could feel the pressure against her chest build up as he pressed harder and harder. "You know love if you surrender now I won't have to bruise that pretty face of yours." Daraen spat at him. "Oh well, a pretty lass like you will sell nice even with a few scratches." He pressed further, "and if not I have a few personal uses I have in mind."

"That will be pretty hard to do when you're dead!" Daraen kicked the Victor's chest with both of her feet. She gasped when the pressure of Victor's axe lifted off her. Daraen charged towards Victor. She flipped over him and sliced at his back causing the man to flinch. As he turned around, Daraen stabbed Victor in the gut. She turned her blade within his gut and kicked him off her blade. Daraen took a deep breath as she coughed slightly. She could feel slight drips of blood drizzled off her face from being slammed into the tree. She turned her sword from footsteps she heard but she dropped it when she saw who it was. Priam had approached her. His face dirty from the dirt and the grime from fighting the mob.

"I saw you being slammed into the tree." Priam reached for but Daraen backed away. "I was worried you were hurt."

"Just bruised nothing," she gasped and clutched her side.

"Not just a bruise." Priam muttered.

"I'll be fine Priam." Priam picked her up.

"I'm sorry but I'm not risking anything." Daraen shouted and told him to put her down.

"Stop I can walk to camp myself." But Priam didn't listen. Daraen looked away and felt her face heat up from being carried in his arms. She could help but think of this embarrassing situation. She wasn't some maiden to be saved by a knight in shining armor. Yet, Daraen relented and 'allowed' Priam to carry her like a princess or a noblewoman. Even if she felt it was not necessary…it was nice… or at least she thought so…if only a little, a very little.

Chrom pulled out his sword from the chest of a warrior who claimed himself the unbeatable Vincent. A young woman with stark red hair fiddle with one of the dead man's chests and pulled out piles of gold and other material goods. "Wonderful!" she muttered as she thumbed through each, marking them with paper. "This will bolster my inventory. Chrom sighed, this woman was named Anna. Or at least it seems like every red-haired merchant was named Anna. It made it easy to remember the seller's name, especially considering their identical appearance and personality. It was almost uncanny how similar they acted and appeared. They practically were the same person each time even though they each seemed to have unique stock. "So hey, an army like yours needs supplies, right?" Anna approached Chrom, "Well handsome I'm the gal that can offer it," she smiled widely, "oh and at a good price too. Trust me my selection is the best out there at the best price." Chrom shrank a bit at her suggestion. He could tell a simple rejection would not be enough to prevent this woman from joining their group. Chrom just hopes this merchant won't bankrupt his soldiers too much… Robin shut his book as another captain walked away. Robin cursed under his tongue. No one was willing to sell their boat or be hired during this time of struggles.

"I hope Lissa and Maribelle have better luck." Robin sighed. Lissa pouted as she walked away from the last shop she visited. The man at the counter shouted her out of his store to avoid any chance that her questions would scare away customers. She looked around to see there were any more people that might have available ships. A large ship docked nearby, its large wooden sides plated with thin plates of steel. From its broadside a long plank was dropped to the port, a man dressed in long grey robes with red covering over his shoulders. He stopped at the port and waited as his fellow sailors moved the supplies off the ship. He kept track of each box, marked with a symbol that corresponded with the writing in the book he held. Lissa noticed him and smiled.

"This time I will get a ship!" Lissa pounced at the opportunity and readied her best sell for this last chance. "Excuse me! Hey!" The man turned to Lissa who stood a head shorter than him. At least it wasn't two heads taller like Robin was… Lissa thought.

"What is it Miss? Do we have business?" The man had dark red hair in a messy but neat style and it contrasted heavily with his neatly dressed clothing with not a single stitch out-of-place.

"Well, I sort of need a boat or you know ships to hire. Or to sell, either will work." Lissa gave him her best smile. The man chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I cannot in good faith sell any of my ships. I still need them to find someone." He returned to his book.

"Wait, we can help you find this person. I promise!" The man turned to Lissa in shock.

"I doubt that Miss. The person I'm looking for is practically invisible. A man banished from his home." Lissa frowned.

"Truly?" The man nodded.

"I'm truly sorry. I would love to help but I cannot." Lissa sighed.

"Oh well… I guess I better tell Robin that I found nothing." The man flinched as Lissa began to walk away.

"Um, Miss?" Lissa turned around to see the man approach her. "I think I can offer one ship at least but if you want any more I'll need to speak to this Robin fellow." He smiled at her and Lissa face exploded into a smile.

"Really! Yes!" she bounced up and down. "Robin will be so happy for even one." The man watched as Lissa ran away and motioned towards him to follow. He thought to himself if he had finally found the end to his journey. Robin sighed as Mirabelle offered him her news.

"So you got supplies to build ships but no ships?" He asked. Mirabelle nodded.

"A good deal when you consider the price for them is less than the cost of one ship." Robin nodded.

"But we won't have them ready for at least a few months…" Robin frowned, "The coasts will be too dangerous for the average person until we can deploy the ships."

"Maybe Lissa has had better luck."

"I doubt it. I don't think Lissa's peppiness will be any better at getting people to jump on board when your negotiations got only supplies."

"Sometimes sugar is better than gold in getting a person to join." Robin chuckled at Mirabelle's words. Just then a high-pitched voice could be heard calling out. Then Robin felt a force against his back, he turned to see Lissa hugging him from behind. "Lissa," Mirabelle scolded, "that is no way to say hello to someone! Especially a man, it is very unladylike." Robin sighed as Lissa whined a bit.

"Come on Mirabelle. Robin doesn't mind getting glomped by me." Robin gritted his teeth as the question wasn't even asked of him beforehand.

"Even if he doesn't mind, a lady of your stature doesn't just pounce and hug a man in public like that. Heavens forbid, people might think you're in a relationship with the man. It would be scandalous!" Robin began to get aggravated at this exchange.

"You know I'm right here?" He asked both women blushed at this. Lissa jumped from Robin's back as Mirabelle cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry." Lissa muttered.

"My apologies," Mirabelle assured. It's something at least Robin thought. Lissa perked up as she remembered the entire reason she pounced on Robin.

"Oh, I might have a ship for you." Robin raised an eyebrow at Lissa's statement.

"Might of?" Robin asked. Just then the man who Lissa had talked to caught up with the energetic princess. Lissa stood next to the man and said her trademarked 'Tada'! The man seemed normal enough to Robin. Nothing extraordinary but appearances, well, they can be deceiving. Robin offered his hand to the man with a smile. "So I guess we have to discuss the details of the deal." The man hesitated. Robin dropped his hand; the man's hesitation was not natural in such simple deal.

"You speak with such formality." The man seemed shocked. His face contorted with his emotions.

"I thought it was expected when two strangers meet for business." At the word stranger, the man flinched. "Are we strangers?" Robin continued.

"It seems so…or is this a game?" Robin shook his head.

"I'm sorry but this it's all genuine." The man turned away and cursed under his breath. "Perchance we know someone in common." The man turned and nodded.

"Yes there is but…have you met her already?" Robin shrugged.

"Without a name I cannot be certain." The man blew air at his hair that fell on his forehead.

"Do you know Daraen? A blonde woman with-" Robin grinned and motioned for him to stop.

"An affinity for hidden schemes and pranks?" Robin finished.

"Well I wasn't going to use those words exactly but yes…" Robin chuckled.

"Though there still leaves a question what is your relation to Daraen. A friend? An ally? An old employer?" Robin rattled off a number of possibilities.

"Nothing so formal. She loved to tease us when we were young." Robin eyes widen. So this is…he thought. "I remember you would always stand up for me when-"

"Tease you about your height." Robin smirked. "How could I not see this coming…? My baby brother stands before me with every detail about him relayed to me by sister and when it's right in front of me I'm blind."

"You were always too preoccupied by something or the other to see the most obvious." The man chuckled. Lissa scratched her head as the two men talked. Mirabelle whispered what was happening in her ear to which the princess jumped a little. Lissa quickly protested the idea that she was completely lost in what had happened though Mirabelle just nodded in agreement to chagrin of her friend. Robin shook the man's hand and brought him in for a hug.

"Regardless," Robin separated from the man and held him firm by his shoulders. "I'm ecstatic to finally meet my baby brother, Rufure."

* * *

**Just a final statement, feedback is helpful and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**One last thing. As a writer I know I can be very..how you say? I think it is being very cheeky. You see I have a condition of having two cheeks on my face. I also have two cheeks down on my rump. Its a horrible condition that makes me very cheeky.**

**...(insert random grunting noise here)...**

**Let's forget that joke was ever attempted. Go on move on, nothing to see here but the train wreck of a very bad joke.**


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews and Comments are welcomed.

Author's Notes: Okay it has been a while since my last update but I have a new plan set up for the story. The best stories have characters that one both admires and dislikes. A character that breathes as we do. Living a life of contradictions that either is resolved by choice or by force. So enjoy the story and stick around for the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

Snow began to fall down to the earth. The white flakes melting and melding into the white feathers as a large amount of Pegasi flew over the snowy land. The flapping of their wings overlapping with the clanging of steel as many soldiers practiced in the front of the large fort. One Pegasus landed its hooves squashing the soft snow. Chrom jumped off of the beast. His boots sunk slightly into the snow-cushioned ground. The snowflakes continued to fall into the camp. Specks of white dotted the prince's hair; he moved quickly through the camp till he reached the front gates of the fort. With a quick push he opened the heavy wooden doors, the cold breeze blew behind him. His cape fluttered forward but he stopped in the middle of the doorway. The faces of the people within the building were grave. The two khans frowned at his appearance as Robin approached him and held his shoulders tight. "My friend," Robin paused and exhaled. "Ylisstol has fallen." For a second the wind blew heavy as the room seemed to freeze around the shaking prince. The wind picked up again as the snow melted into pebbles of brown sand. Chrom shielded his eyes from the rushing sandstorm. The words still rang through his mind. "Emmeryn has been captured and set to be executed." He remembers Robin's expression. His lips in a frown, his chin was shaded with red hair. "I already have made a path to enter Plegia though and get to the fortress that holds her…" he paused, "it's a gamble. But if we enter by the desert that separated Plegia from southeastern Ylisse, we will have quick access to the fort that they have Emmeryn locked away in." Chrom grimaced as the turned to see the other Pegasus knights flank him. He saw Robin looking around while Cordelia kept the Pegasus within the main group. He remembered his last words before they left. "If we are unlucky…" Snow fell into his growing beard. "We may be bringing home a casket." Chrom gritted his teeth.

"Can't we go any faster?" Chrom tightened his grip on his blade. The wind blew sand into the air. Robin felt his right hand burn at the sand's touch. Robin reached into one of his coat's pockets and pulled out a monocular. He checked the dunes around them. He noticed two towns on opposite sides of the desert. He noticed the two other contingent lines of his fellow soldiers trot through the desert. Daraen shouted for the heavily armored soldiers, knights and horsemen alike, to keep up pace as she rode behind Frederick on his steed. She waved her sword in the air. Robin picked up on the glint of the steel from his monocular. Trudging through the sands, Rufure lead the lightly armed, mages and priests. He waved for them to walk close to the armed battalion. He pocketed the device and muttered underneath his breath as his right hand began to burn even more. Cordelia glanced behind her to see Robin clutch his right hand before hiding it in underneath his coat. Cordelia frowned and turned back to her Pegasus. A small group of knights marched to the front of the town, Sully at the head ordered the men to set up a patrol around the town's gate. The men rushed into position. On the other side Kellam tried to order his fellow foot soldiers into position but instead pushed them into place. Many of them thought it was the wind that pushed them into place, much to Kellam's chagrin. In the center of the desert the rest of the heavily armored soldiers trotted across the single road. Daraen wiped sweat from her brow, the heat rained down on her. Frederick reached into one of the many satchels that hung around his horse's torso and hand Daraen a tin of water. Robin gritted his teeth as the burning continued to grow. Damn it. Why is it reacting now? Robin thought but then a shrill sound echoed in the desert. Robin turned to see a small girl running from the right of the desert. Her hair an unnatural green gradient, it started blonde around her forehead and became the color of fresh grass at its tip.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted. Robin flinched as he saw Chrom and Sumia rush towards her.

"Chrom! Wait!" Robin shouted at the rushing pair. "We don't know if this is a trap!" Robin gritted his teeth and noticed Cordelia look at him. They nodded and Cordelia changed her course and followed the two quickly. "Damn it…" Robin cursed under his breath. Just then, a man ran up and caught to the small girl.

"Oy!" He muttered, "Why you run from Gregor?" The man glanced around. "You could have given away our position. This is very bad, yes. Gregor think it best to be quiet." Robin chuckled a bit. This man is no danger. If he was he would of-"

"Hands off that maiden!" Robin nearly fell of the Pegasus.

"Chrom…" Robin paused. "It's pointless isn't it." Cordelia chuckled a bit.

"Let's just keep milord from doing anything too rash." Cordelia smiled very slightly. Robin sighed and nodded.

"Who is fiend?" The man shrugged and then pointed to himself. "Do you mean Gregor. No, friend. Gregor is very good." Just then the rest of the army began to approach. A bouncing figure approached.

"Yeah right!" Lissa shouted. She pouted, "You're just a creep!" The man shook his head.

"No. No. You got it very wrong." Just then footsteps could be heard from the horizon to the north.

"Footsteps in a desert…" Robin felt his hand burn even more. "It cannot be…" Chrom turned to see a large force appear with a single man sticking out from the large group of marauders.

"Ha!" The man chortled in his thick coat. On his torso a symbol flashed. Robin flinched as he recognized. His hand began to feel like it was covered with melted iron. "So we have found you and look you have brought us to even more sacrifices for Grima!" Within his hands he focused a ball of purple energy. "Grimleal! I grant you Grima's power!" He crushed the purple ball in his hands and the air around him began to be covered with purple haze.

"Oy!" Gregor gritted his teeth. "They've made with the finding us."

"Why are they all after the girl?"

"I don't think their together Chrom." Robin stated. The purple haze seeped into the enemy's soldiers. Their eyes began to glow a red aura. They roared and chanted.

"Yes. Gregor has innocent baby face." He pointed to his grinning face. Chrom and Lissa stayed silent to this.

"Innocent maybe but," Robin shook his head, "baby face isn't what I would use to describe it."

"All this abuse to Gregor for doing good deed," he muttered. The enemy army began to march forward.

"We'll sort this out later. To arms Shepherds." The girl sniffled a bit.

"You're going to help me?" Chrom nodded and Sumia rushed forward on her Pegasus.

"Robin." Cordelia turned to him, "are you okay?"

"Why would you ask?" Robin straightened out. She pointed towards his right hand.

"You've been clutching your hand for a while." Robin shook his head.

"I'm fine. We should follow them." Just then the rest of the Pegasus knights rushed forward. Below the clanking of steel could be heard as the heavy forces rushed forward on the single strait of road. Daraen dropped from Frederick's horse and drew her blade. Enemy soldiers rushed forward and jumped for an attack. Daraen kicked him over her head and rushed towards the enemies in front of her. Frederick speared the fallen man and reared his horse.

"To arms!" He shouted. The knights and horsemen roared in agreement and charged forward. Arrows flew through the air as lightning bolts, balls of fire, and wind currents sliced through the air. As the armies ran towards each other, the girl and the man ran towards the Shepherds. Two warriors rushed towards them. One dragged his axe against the ground. The man raised his axe in the air. Gregor planted his foot against the man's chest and pushed him to the ground. He quickly drew his blade from his sheath and thrust the blade into the man's chest. The other ran passed Gregor towards the girl. She turned around and shouted at the top of her lungs. A green light grew from her hand.

"Leave me alone!" The small thing shot a powerful aura and blinded the man and basked the desert in light. The leader of the Grimleal cackled.

"Yes! Yes!" He pointed towards the light. "That power must be fed to Grima!" Robin blasted lightning at passing enemies as Cordelia maneuvered passed arrows and magical blasts. Robin turned to see the light. He flinched at the sight.

"She is…" Robin hesitated. Gregor smiled as he turned towards a few more charging soldiers. "She is a dragon!" Chrom shook his head. The greenish white incandescent dragon flipped in the air. Her mouth flared with bright blue and green fire. With a roar, the dragon flung out the ball of fire. The warrior blocked it with his axe but the fire burned the steel black. The dragon rushed forward, mouth aflame, toward the warrior. She flew over him and released her flame above the man's head. The flame engulfed the warrior as he collapsed within the unearthly blaze.

"By the Gods, I'd never thought I'd live to see a manakete." The small manakete reverted to her human form.

"Come on wee one, we must move." The manakete nodded and the two picked up their pace. As the Pegasus knights got closer the air became more and more saturated by arrows and magic. Cordelia twisted through the air on her Pegasus. As they got closer to the leader, the air became hazier and charged with purple energy. From the corner of Robin's eye, a purple blast came towards them. Robin began to open his mouth when a second blast zoomed passed them. Robin flinched and watched as the first purple blast seared the Pegasus's right wing as the bolt went in between Robin and Cordelia. The second blast cut close towards the Pegasus's left wing but passed Robin harmlessly. Robin felt as the Pegasus fell slightly lower to the ground. Cordelia gritted her teeth as she pulled on the beast's reigns. Robin caught another glimpse at a new blast of dark magic. Robin quickly looked towards the ground and steeled himself. He jumped off the Pegasus and deflected the bolt of energy with a lightning bolt. Robin flew to the floor from the force of his attack. He rolled across the ground and felt a slight pain in the shoulder he landed first on. Robin got up and looked for the caster of the dark spells. Robin dodged another blast and stood before the leader of the attack. His smirk revealed every wrinkle on his face along with every a few scars that dotted his cheeks and forehead. Robin felt hazy. His mind clouded but he could only hear one voice. Act of Instinct…Robin rushed forward his hands alight with lightning. He clashed with the Grimleal leader. Sparks of bright yellow and spurts of purple energy flew in the air as their magic exploded in the air and their charged hands bumped against each other. Robin charged forward once more and grabbed the man's forearms. He pushed him towards the ground. He had to keep him from casting spells. Robin's hands engulfed with bright lightning began to alter. The Grimleal leader released a blast of dark magic. Robin was flung backwards. Robin pushed himself off the ground and rushed towards the man again. Along the way his hands slower became engulfed with hues of indigo instead of yellow lightning. He needed to stop him. Robin slammed his fist into the man's stomach and blasted him with his discolored lightning. The man was pushed backwards but stayed standing. His face was bleeding but not seared or charred. It must have been from the blast. Robin shook his head. He couldn't think or feel anything. Robin just smirked. Robin rushed the man again as his indigo lightning sparking out into a dark purple haze of energy. He wanted to break his arms. He had to make him suffer. The Grimleal leader fired blasts of purple energy. Robin dodged one and charged through the other with his right shoulder. The magic ate at his flesh and coat but Robin continued his pace. Robin slammed into the man and grabbed his wrists instead of his forearms. Robin pushed them backwards. Robin wanted to hear them crack and break with his own ears. The Grimleal leader began to slightly wince in pain as Robin's dark magic rotted the flesh around the leader's wrists. The man's eyes grew large, his pupils glancing towards to the right of Robin. He released one last blast of dark energy. Robin was pushed back but he remained glued to the ground. Robin gritted his teeth and almost charged until he saw the man reach his head with his broken hands and rotted wrists. He smiled. It was…almost…a happy expression.

"I gladly die for the master!" Robin heard the fighting behind him stop. He turned to see all of the other Grimleal enter the same pose. The leader charged his broken limbs with dark magic and forced it into his skull. The man shook and collapsed. Robin noticed how the where the man's placed his limbs against his face matched the damaged done to his wrist. Robin felt his mind clear and shook his head. He gulped.

"Robin!" Robin turned to see Cordelia land with her Pegasus. The beast's wings were fringed and ragged. "We need to get you to a healer." Robin shook his head at this.

"I'm fine." Robin noticed the red cloth around her arm was torn and her skin appeared raw and inflamed. "We need to get your arm checked." Cordelia seemed surprised at Robin. "What? What is it?"

"But Robin," she started. Robin glanced at his hands and realized the skin was peeling off and inflamed. "Can't you feel your shoulder and your hands?" Robin shook his head.

"No…" Robin felt his mouth go dry. "I didn't…"

"This is the worst day EVER!" shouted the young girl. Gregor patted the girl on the head.

"Why you say that wee one." He smiled at her. "The bad men are dead, yes? So it is a good day!" The manakete sniffled and nodded.

"Sorry about not trusting you," she looked away, "I don't do well with people outside my age group…" Gregor face scrunched up.

"Oy!" He muttered, "Gregor closer to age group then the rest." The manakete winced a bit.

"Oh so you know I'm not…" Frederick appeared behind Chrom and nodded.

"Of course miss," he started, "we understand that manaketes don't necessarily show their physical age when compared to humans. The manakete frowned a bit but then busted out with a smile.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "My name's Nowi by the way." Chrom nodded.

"Well, I'm certain Gregor and you can take care of yourself." Nowi whined a bit.

"What you're leaving?" She sniffled a bit. "I don't want to be all alone again!" Rufure appeared with Daraen as the two approached.

"Having a manakete on our side would be most useful Chrom," muttered Frederick. Chrom nodded.

"Not to mention, we might be able to figure out why they wanted her." Frederick and Robin turned to see Rufure opening his book. He read out a single line. "Grimleal. They are followers of the Fell Dragon." Rufure closed his book. "Why did they need another dragon for? A sacrifice? A vessel?" Rufure mused.

"Maybe we can figure out but I agree with Frederick." Chrom smiled. "We could use the help." Gregor stepped in.

"If you seeking help, Gregor is very swell sword." Chrom grunted in confusion.

"What? Why?" Chrom asked.

"Because Gregor feels you might need Gregor. And Gregor killed last employer." Gregor patted his chest at this.

"Killing one's employer isn't a desirable trait…" Daraen muttered. Gregor just laughed.

"But Gregor only kill if bad job. Gregor a swell sword that only does good job." Chrom tilted his head.

"What's the difference between a good and a bad job?" Frederick nodded.

"Probably the content, he did save Nowi after all." Chrom nodded at Frederick. Now began to prance around.

"Yeah! New friends!" Rufure and Daraen looked at each other and sighed. Another hyperactive woman is added to the bunch. The sun began to set. Robin washed his face in a river. The green plants hugged the bedrock to hide from the parched land. Robin touched his shoulder covered in a soaked wrapping. His hands were smooth and clean, healed by flesh-knitting magic. Robin looked at the moon. It's bright light shining upon the world. Robin walked back to his tent. His mind raced back towards the battle and the Grimleal leader's last words. Robin paused at his tent. He shook his head.

"I need to rest." Robin hoped his dreams would provide comfort from today. Yet within the shadows of his dreams he saw a new world in front of him. He thought if he had a nightmare it would be the one of puppet strings that tugged at him. But no strings encircled him. He saw images of stones and of symbols. But his mind rested on a final image, one of smell and sound. He could smell the scents of burnt earth, blood-soaked earth, and rotted flesh. Robin saw the world incased in a dark aura. Yet it was warm to him. Robin felt two bodies squish against him. Their flesh warm to the touch, Robin saw them and couldn't look away. Their lips moist, their eyes a bloody red, their veins momentarily would glow a purple hue, as these two women caressed him. Their bodies pressed against his. They cooed at him. "Master." They cooed. "Master." Robin felt himself being pulled by them. One with a waterfall of hair, some of it fell over her delicate face. The other with curled hair that framed her face, not a single hair was out of place against her cheeks. They cooed again. "Master." There words enchanted Robin. He felt compelled by their warmth, their words, their beauty. "Master," The word rolled off their tongues with such wonder. Robin heard a voice as the two women cooed at him. Robin listened to its sound…

"Hey, Robin!" Robin got up from his bedding to see Lissa looking at him from his tent's entrance. "You're finally awake." She smiled at him. "Though you definitely earned after how hard you have been working." Robin nodded. His whole body felt cold. Lissa placed her hand against Robin's forehead. "Are you okay? You look pale." Robin shook his head.

"No. Just a bad dream." Robin found himself remembering the faces of the two cooing women. They seemed familiar. Lissa walked behind Robin and told him to sit down. She slowly unwrapped the bandages. She flinched at the sight of the wound. "Is it still bad?" Robin mused.

"It's not." She placed her hand on the place the wound should be. "But it's gone." Robin turned his head to look at Lissa's face. Her face was in disbelief. "How did it heal so fast?" Robin shrugged. "Oh well," she smiled at Robin. "At least it's better than it not healing at all." Lissa started towards the end of the tent. She turned and smiled. "Well Chrom is waiting for you." Robin nodded and waited in his tent for a few minutes. Robin stood up and walked out of his tent. The last words of his dream rang again, this time clear without Lissa's perky interjection. Robin repeated it, "This is my birthright." Robin slowed his breathing. "Let's just forget this dream…" Robin shook his head and he walked outside into the sun's light. Rufure slammed the table.

"That is foolhardy!" He shouted. Chrom shouted back.

"It's the best bet." Rufure pointed towards the map.

"But it will leave us open."

"Not if we clear the area first!" Chrom retorted.

"We are not only dealing with the living or the sane!" Rufure pointed at Chrom. "I just see a prideful man who is too blind to understand the threats that may be lying in wait!"

"But your plan may cost Emmeryn her life!"

"Her life's already in stake!" The two men seemed at a crossroads. Daraen sighed to the left of them. Frederick appeared and handed her a cup of tea. He whispered to her that it will take a while. Robin grunted as he came into view. Chrom and Rufure turned towards Robin. They both exclaimed.

"Tell him he's being foolish!" Robin shook his head.

"You're both being foolish." Robin muttered. Both men waited as Robin approached the table. "So what's the plan you each want to do." The two men shouted and pounded the map to point out flaws in the enemy's placement and in their own plans. Daraen sipped more of the tea and smiled at them.

"What's so funny milady?" Frederick asked. Daraen shrugged.

"I remember Rufure would always run to Robin to back him up." Daraen closed her eyes. She saw a young Rufure dressed in fine white cloth and dirty brown pants arguing with her. The two shouted at the top of their lungs. Daraen remembered how she would stick out her tongue at her younger brother even though it was unladylike for her to do so especially considering the circumstances. Daraen remembered waving Rufure off and wiping her hands on her purple dress embroidered with red hemming. The two tried to shout each other out until Robin would appear in his usual attire and pull their ears. Robin would scold them and then smile. Rufure and Daraen would kick the dirt as they apologized. Robin would offer them his hand, it was covered by an old dirty brown glove that matched his tattered white shirt and ragged hole-filled brown pants. "He never took sides…" Daraen chuckled. "It's nice to see he has changed so slightly." Robin shook his head at both of their plans. Daraen's lips curved up. "Now, he has his side."

"Understand!" Robin stated. Rufure and Chrom muttered to themselves as they looked over the newly formed plan. They both nodded and agreed. "Good…get everyone ready." Robin exhaled. "It's now or never." Robin grabbed Rufure's shoulder as he passed him. "Brother I need to speak to you," Rufure raised his eyebrow at his elder, "privately." The sun-baked the earth as Pegasi were lined up and readied. A grey haired woman walked upon the Chrom and Robin who talked at the front of the pack.

"Milord!" Chrom turned to the grey-haired woman.

"Phila!" Phila saluted the young prince.

"I have brought my élite group of Falcon Knights to lead the charge. After all," She grimaced, "It is our fault the Exalt was captured in the first place." She sighed, "I should have forced the Exalt to leave…"Robin smiled at this and nodded.

"Just be careful…" Robin started. "I don't think Emmeryn could live if she caused you to lose your life."

"Emmeryn always trusted you…" Phila started.

"I was lucky to have been accepted by her so quickly…" Robin chuckled. "I suppose she is a woman who everyone loves." Phila remained silent. "Well let's get going." Robin saddled himself behind Cordelia. Cordelia grabbed Robin's arm.

"Is your wounds better?" Robin nodded and started to get on the Pegasus but he felt Cordelia's grasp tighten. "Truly?" Robin hesitated and smiled.

"I promise." Cordelia released her grip on Robin's arm. Robin grabbed her hand and held it with both hands. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm tougher then I look." Cordelia let out a small giggle. The Shepherds readied themselves as two Pegasus knights flew into the air. Pure white feathers and whitish-gray feathers danced in the gust of their wings. Chrom drew Falchion from its scabbard.

"Ready everyone! Let's get our Exalt back!" Everyone shouted and cheered for the prince but Robin glanced towards Rufure who turned to his brother. Both men nodded at each other.

"Let's hope I am right…" Robin watched as the Shepherds split into three forces. Rufure led his forces around. Daraen pointed her sword in the opposite direction. Leading her mercenaries to guard the southern border of the fortress, Robin gritted his teeth. "No one gets in or out…This has to count!" With that Robin waved towards Chrom. The two Pegasi flew into the air as the Shepherds followed behind to enter the fort. The desert sand picked up as they entered the large but broken walls of the fort. Robin noticed archers posted around a circular stone structure at the top, a single figure.

"Sister!" Chrom shouted. A loud cackle could be heard.

"That's right prince! Just in time to watch your beloved Exalt become mush on the ground! Oh this couldn't be any better…" Gangrel wiped his face with his long fingers. "Unless of course I can add two more buckets of royal blood to the soil!" Chrom sneered.

"That's not how this is going to end Gangrel!" Chrom drew his blade. "In the end, the righteous will be left standing." Gangrel laughed loudly.

"Of course," he grinned. "The righteous! The righteous is me boy! You are but filth! Filth! Cleanse with steel and blood!" Robin called out to Chrom.

"Enough taunting, we have to move." Chrom readjusted himself. He called out to move. The Shepherds rushed forward. Sully led the first charge as she pierced a few axe men that blocked the path. Frederick followed behind cut through the enemy line. Arrows flew above their heads. Ricken rushed forward and surrounded the area with wind. The arrows cracked and shattered to the wind's current. Ricken grinned and hit the earth with wind. The area became covered with sand. The enemies walked away from the sandstorm. Arrows hit the throats of a few soldiers. They fell over choking on their own blood. A swordsman rushed forward but smashed into a steel wall as Kellam threw himself out of the sand. Kellam quickly stabbed the man on the ground and blocked incoming attacks from the archers that cover the circular inner wall. Lightning bolts and fire tore through the enemy archers. Cordelia and Robin peeked out from the sand cloud. The remaining archers focused their fire on Cordelia. The Pegasus danced through the arrow fire. But slowly the number of arrows dropped as each archer soon found an arrow stuck in their neck. The sandstorm lifted as Virion notched another arrow and fired it forward. The arrow glanced around his allies and landed directly in the chest of an enemy. With a smile and a flare, he notched another. Sumia and Chrom rushed down at a large group of swordsmen. Sumia speared one as Chrom sliced at those close by. The others tried to attack the Pegasus's legs but were soon flanked by Lon'qu who parried their blades and slit their throats with a single swift stroke. The sound of beating wings echoed. "Chrom, we have company!" Robin shouted as Wyvern Riders appeared where they entered.

"See fools! You are trapped to seed the earth with your blood!" Frederick turned his horse around and charged towards the Wyvern Riders. Stahl and Sully followed behind him as above Cherche flew with Minerva.

"Don't worry milord! They shall not pass!" Frederick stopped before the Wyvern Riders. "Tell me Plegians are you bodies ready for battle." Frederick signaled for his horse to rush. The horse jumped into the air allowing Frederick to spear the front Wyvern and its rider in a single go. The great beast fell and bled out on the ground. The other Wyvern Riders turned to attack Fredrick were soon met by the tooth and claw of Minerva along with the axe of Cherche. Minerva bit the neck of her enemy wyvern and pulled them towards the ground. Sully rushed at it and pocketed her spear for a sword. She used the flat of the blade to push away the rider's axe and stabbed him in the gut. Slicing outwards as she crossed. Stahl followed suit. Minerva dropped another to the ground as Cherche frightened away another rider as Frederick tried to spear it. Stahl pushed his horse to go underneath the falling wyvern and sliced open the wyvern's back. The wyvern flailed in the air and landed on top of its rider. The last rider avoided Frederick's spear and Cherche's axe and began to retreat from the battlefield. Cherche pulled back her air and tossed her axe through the air. The heavy blade embedded itself into the back of the rider. The rider fell to the earth as its wyvern flew away. Cherche petted Minerva and told her to drop closer to the ground. She turned to see Frederick handing her a spear. The blade was a fine silver. He drew an axe from one of his horse's many pouches. The two nodded and rushed back towards the main battle.

Robin shot out another lightning bolt at another faceless enemy. He felt an odd pull on his body. Cordelia noticed Robin's face. "Ro-" she started when Robin was pulled by the force to the ground. Robin rolled on the ground. He winced as he got up. He saw a dark-haired woman approach him. Her curvy form was barely covered by black sheer fabric. Robin readied himself but was stunned by the woman's actions. Other soldiers rushed at Robin were soon torn asunder by the woman's black magic. She stopped in front of Robin. Her expression was blank but then her pale cheeks became flushed. Her entire face became flush and she giggled.

"Um," She ran behind Robin and hugged. He could feel her hands rubbing all over his torso. "Umm, miss?" Robin wondered why this woman was snuggling up to him.

"I have found you…my love." Robin flinched.

"My love?" Robin felt that there would be no way to dissuade this woman. "Then what is your name."

"You want to know my name." she giggled. She kept on giggling. "My name's Tharja…heheh." Robin felt an odd sensation in his gut and it wasn't from the woman fondling his chest and stomach. Just then Cordelia approached.

"Robin? Who is this?" Cordelia asked. She found her chest tighten as Tharja continued to touch Robin. Robin expected Tharja to respond with 'his soul mate' but instead she was quiet. Robin chuckled a bit. A woman so bold to jump to a conclusion that a random stranger is her love but won't respond to Cordelia's question…or maybe…

"She's Tharja. She saved me when I fell." She tightened herself closer to Robin. "And she's rather affectionate." Cordelia frowned a bit as Robin tried to reason with Tharja. "How about this, I promise to spend time with you after the battle." Tharja looked to the side of Robin's back.

"But you'll be far away from her by then."

"Not if you come along?" Cordelia flinched at that. Did he want her around, Cordelia thought. Tharja smiled and giggled again.

"So I'll always be near you…" Robin weakly laughed.

"In a way…though-" before Robin could finish she released him.

"I'll see you later…and later…and later." Robin watched as the odd woman ran towards her once allies. Her eyes filled with spite and bile to fuel her dark spells.

"Why do I feel like I made a terrible mistake…?" Robin whispered. But then again he actually liked the attention. It was oddly refreshing. Robin got back on Cordelia's Pegasus and they flew back towards the frontlines. Robin scanned the area. The area had mostly been cleared. The entrance was still blocked by a small force with a heavy knight in front.

"I don't think my spear can pierce such thick armor." Robin nodded but point towards the man's feet.

"But he may be slow." Cordelia raised her eyebrow at Robin.

"I still can't pierce his armor." Her eyes grew wide when she realized what he wanted to do. "I see. I'll dive in." Robin focused lightning in his right hand. Cordelia swiped at the man. The knight attacked with his heavy spear but missed. Robin fired his lightning bolt at the man. The man stuck his spear into the earth; the lightning did not faze him. "What?"

"Damn," Robin bit his lip. "Once more."

"But the first time it didn't work." Robin shook his head.

"It'll be different this time." Cordelia swiped again this time the man just let her pass. His heavy spear still in the ground, Robin focused the dark purple energy in his right hand. He fired the black haze at the heavy armored knight. The man took it straight in the chest. He laughed and raised his spear from the ground but his knees buckled and he collapsed to the earth. The other soldiers around him backed away and ran forward. Two bright lights arose from different broken walls. Panne slashed at those closest to her as the others were baked in fire as Nowi scorched the very earth with divine fire. Sumia stopped next to Cordelia and Chrom signaled Frederick. Frederick pulled from his satchel a war horn and summoned the Pegasus knights to appear. Phila came first with her Falcon Knights. They approached Emmeryn but Robin felt a pain in his hand and it crawled up his arm. Robin noticed the earth encircled begin to vibrate.

"Wait! Stop!" Robin shouted as arrows flew out of the ground. The arrows tore through the falcon Knights. An arrow landed in the chest of Phila.

"I-I'm sorry milady…" she stuttered as she fell from her Pegasus. From the ground, Risen popped out carrying bows and arrows. Their bodies were alight with a purple haze. Gangrel laughed.

"See you'll all die! Die!" Gangrel laughed as from the shadows a figure dressed in black laughed. Her hair was a stark white that contrasted with her sun-kissed skin. "But I'm no fool, if you give me the Fire Emblem…I'll give you your beloved sister back." Chrom knew they had the Fire Emblem hidden in camp…he could get it.

"Chrom we can't give him that!" Robin shouted.

"What is an artifact for a life?" Chrom shouted.

"Please there is no need to fight." Emmeryn finally spoke. "The choice is clear…" Robin and Chrom wondered what she meant. "Chrom…Lissa…know that I always loved you." Emmeryn walked off the cliff and fell from her place in the fortress, a large cliff that fell behind the fort. Chrom's heart slowed as he jumped off Sumia's Pegasus and rushed towards her. The very air stalled and the world seemed to slow. All Chrom could hear was his heart's beat. The thump and a thump of his heart, he rushed forward.

"Sister!" Chrom collapsed to the ground as she fell out of sight.

"Ha!" Gangrel chortled. "She did the work for us! Now we just need to scarp her rotten body of the desert floor!" Chrom couldn't speak. Robin shook Chrom.

"We have to go," Robin tightened his grip on Chrom's shoulder. "Now!" Chrom just remembered Gangrel's laughter as Robin pulled him away from the field.

"I failed…" He muttered as the world itself seemed to mourn. The very sky dropped its tears to the earth. It soaked the soil with its tears. Robin gripped Chrom's shoulder.

"Please Chrom." Robin pleaded. "We can't dawdle on the past." Chrom pushed Robin back.

"Emmeryn is dead! How can I be calm?" He shouted. Basilio pushed them aside.

"That's enough." He shook his head. "We can't have you two fighting it out now." The sound of soldiers could be heard in the distance. The sound echoed across the many canyons. Robin tightened his fist. He glanced around in the sky. A voice could be heard from the last canyon.

"Ylisseans, you are surrounded. Surrender and I shall show you mercy," stated the Lead Warrior, his chest completely exposed. Two large skulls covered his shoulders and were held in place by thick black leather straps.

"Surrender? Mercy?" Frederick retorted. "Like the mercy we saw at the fortress."

"I understand your hesitation but I'm certain Lady Emmeryn would not like more bloodshed." Chrom flared up.

"Don't you dare say her name?!" Chrom drew his blade.

"We'd rather take our chances in battle." Frederick intervened.

"I see. Then I shall grant you an honorable battle." The Lead Warrior drew his axe. "Let us end this." Robin smiled.

"I'm sorry but you are mistaken." Robin had a large grin on his face. "Either lay down your arms or face death." The Lead Warrior straightened his back. "No surrender then may you find peace in oblivion." Robin shot a bolt of lightning into the air. From the shadows, Daraen jumped out with her mercenaries. The swordsmen and myrmidons tore through the Plegians. From the north, Rufure landed and released blasts of fire and wind. Pegasus knights appeared above him and charged at the few wyvern riders that hide in the mountains.

"Men prepare for battle." Daraen jumped at the warrior and slashed at him. He backed away and slashed at him.

"I'm sorry that we are enemies. I heard you ask for peace between us." Daraen parried the axe. The man staggered back. Daraen embedded her sword in the man's chest. "But we cannot mercy that is not given to us by your king." The man collapsed. He muttered regrets in his last words: regrets for his men and his soldiers and regrets for his family. Chrom watched as Daraen and Rufure walked up to them.

"I don't understand." Robin placed his hand on Chrom's shoulder.

"My friend, please wait. I'll explain later." The two men heard light footsteps approach. A small woman appeared between Daraen and Rufure. Her hair an odd color of pink, her eyes dotted around and she twiddled her fingers.

"Um." She hesitated. "I'm Olivia. Basilio sent me to-"

"Ha" interrupted Basilio. "There she is. Our way out," Basilio chuckled, "But it seems Robin here." Basilio slammed his hand against Robin's back, "had out planned me even more than I thought." The rain soon turned to snow. Chrom paced back and forth as Robin remained quiet.

"So how did Daraen and Rufure knew to surround the enemy?" Chrom asked. He remembered Rufure was surrounded by Pegasus knights. "And why did Rufure had Pegasus knights?" Robin motioned for Chrom to calm down. "They could have saved Emmeryn!" Chrom grabbed Robin's shirt. "Why did you tell them to go with Rufure!" A hand touched Chrom's shoulder. Chrom turned towards the person and stepped back in shock. "…" his voice couldn't form. The figure smiled at Chrom.

"He saved me with them brother." Emmeryn smiled at Chrom. Chrom fell to his knees.

"Sister…" Chrom got up and hugged her. "Sister!" Emmeryn comforted Chrom as he stained her robe with tears.

"Lissa did they same exact thing." She chuckled. Chrom turned to Robin.

"Robin, I-" Chrom started. Robin waved at him away.

"I understand my friend." Robin smiled. Chrom hugged his friend. Robin laughed as the prince walked away with a smile on his face. Robin flinched when he saw Emmeryn approach him. "Ah, your highness."

"Robin," she grabbed his hands. "I thought we'd agreed that you'd call me by my name." Robin smiled.

"I didn't think it would be proper milady." Emmeryn placed Robin's hand against her chest.

"I want to hear you to say my name." Robin flinched. He felt his mouth go dry. Robin had forgotten the aura she carried. "Please Robin." Robin hesitated.

"Emmeryn…" He muttered. Emmeryn smiled and they stood silent together. Robin pulled her closer and held her close. Robin picked up on the smell of her hair. The warmth against his body, Emmeryn held both her hands to Robin's chest. She nestled her head into Robin.

"Thank you," She whispered. She muttered very softly in a tone too low for Robin to hear "You always make me feel…safe and whole."


	12. Chapter 12

Before anything else I would like to thank every reviewer or reader that has reported to me of spelling and grammar mistakes. They can really break the flow of a story or ruin the mood and tone I was trying to make. One reviewer found a very embarrassing one and I like to say thank you for helping me remove that problem of one missing letter that completely changes the word. Thank you for making this story better for future readers and for people who reread this story.

Now besides that I also want to say I hope you are enjoying the story so far and please comment, review, or rant so I can make the story better for everyone.

Also I wonder how many of you can guess the surprise I am planning for you? If you can, great that means I am dropping enough hints for you to pick up. If not, great I am not making it too obvious what I am trying to do! See it's a win-win for me! So enjoy the story and I will have another chapter up in running sometime in the future. (hopefully sometime in the next week)

* * *

Chapter 12

Cordelia rubbed her hand over the shaft of her new spear. The material was finely polished and smoothed. The steel glistened in the sun, she held it close to her chest as she approached Robin's tent. She smiled as she opened the sheets. "Robin I have something to show you!" She stopped right as she opened the tent. The sheets were folded and crease free. Nothing was out of place. She noticed that even the oil lamp, which was normally covered with soot from Robin's late night readings, was clean and pristine.

Robin cracked the leather straps at the horse. Robin rolled his shoulders as the warm sun beat down on him. The dark brown cloak shielded his eyes from the sun but not from the heat. This was beginning to sound like a bad idea. "I cannot believe you talked me into this." Robin stated as he shook his head. The woman next to him patted him on his shoulder.

"You agreed to it without any persuasion," Emmeryn smiled at him. Robin just shook his head and chuckled. He turned to Emmeryn. She was covered too by a light tan cloak. It was thinner with a frayed outer layer; the fray obscured the mark on her forehead. For this to work, Robin thought, that mark needed to be explained away. Robin snapped the leather straps again, the horse continued along the path. Robin thought to himself and look towards the sky. The clouds slowly flowed with the current, with the wind. I suppose…Robin thought. He turned to Emmeryn and smiled. Her face was so delicate; the light almost seemed to bounce off her pale skin. The way her hair framed her face without a single hair out-of-place, it was immaculate. Robin readjusted his focus to the road. I suppose, Robin thought, he could never say no…Not when he tried to persuade her to change her choice to return to Ylisstol and not now to explore the very lands she almost died for. They stopped in front of a large wooden gate that was attached loosely to stone walls. The large stone walls were covered in moss and their age was greater than the wooden gate. While the walls were weatherworn, covered in moss, and chipped from age, the wooden gate was perfectly uniform in its color. The wood was clean and flushed with life. The soldier moved forward. His uniform was a mismatched mix of frayed leather and very thin and dented iron plates. Robin guessed they were as old as the stone walls themselves. Robin relayed who they were, or at least who they claim to be. The lie that Emmeryn and he had concocted to hide her identity.

"What's your business here?" The man's voice was scratchy and its tone oscillated. Emmeryn leaned over to Robin and whispered in to his ear.

"I'm guessing he's new…" Robin chuckled and nodded.

"My wife and I have just moved from Ylisstol. We were lucky enough to get out of there before the war got near us." Robin added a slight gruffness to his voice. It appeared to work as the man nodded and opened the gate by simply pushing it. No lock or blockade in place at all, this town probably never had any problems with bandits or invaders. Or maybe the town was so poor that they had no resources to defend themselves. Robin bit his lip. He hoped it was the former. Even though Emmeryn wanted to see her kingdom's land, Robin wanted to show her the best of her people and not the worse. Robin cursed at himself. She already experienced the worst side of man under the Plegian assault. Emmeryn grinned as she watched the people as their carriage moved through the town. Oddly enough, everyone was in pairs and dressed in clothing of fine linen. There was liveliness to the town. Robin stopped the carriage and called to a passing person, an aged man whose face saw many winters. "Excuse me, sir?" The aged man stopped and smiled at them.

"Yes? Something you need?" The man chuckled as young children ran passed the carriage and passed the man.

"Is there a festival going on now?" Robin asked, "Or is this town normally so…"

"Full of life and love?" The old man joked. "Well, youngster, you got the right of it. Today is the festival of the moon. It is a festival of love and life." The old man ran his hand through his white beard, its great length tied in braids. "We normally have one each month, on the full moon. Today is special though!" Robin smiled.

"How so?" The old man pointed to Robin's chest.

"This month we had a full moon already, a blue moon, you see." The man chuckled as he continued to fiddle with his beard. "So this night is called the Miracle Night." Robin grinned.

"Miracle Night?" Emmeryn asked.

"Ay, it's just a name. But this month is blessed with two beauties, a full and a blue moon. So this night, the birth of the full moon is a miracle. After all," The man began to walk away, "How many times do we get blessed twice by the moon's illuminated face." The man stopped though, "So I'd expect you two to be there." He winked at them. "In two days, if lovers dance underneath the moon they will always be tied together. A good way to revive those vows of yours," he chuckled as he continued down his path. Emmeryn looked away from Robin and the old man and looked at the young and old couples. They seemed to be prepping the town center for the ceremony. Emmeryn knew what she wanted to do…

Cordelia looked around in the camp; she kept on an eye out for Robin's particular shade of red hair. She saw Gregor's reddish brown, Ricken's brownish red, the solid red of Sully and Miriel; she frowned as she couldn't find his dark red anywhere. She stopped as she smelled the scent of burning oil. She followed the smell until she found herself in front of an open top tent. She pushed through the cloth. "Robin, I was wondering why-" she halted as the man was not Robin. Rufure gave Cordelia an odd look.

"I know Robin and I are related but I doubt we look that similar." Rufure was sitting at an oaken table with his tome wide open. Robin's usual ink was different from Rufure's which was of a darker hue. Pure black instead of the red to black ink Robin used. Rufure dabbed his pen into the ink and continued writing.

"I'm sorry. It's just," Cordelia tightened her grip on the spear. "I cannot find Robin anywhere. I wanted to talk to him." Rufure nodded as he continued in his work.

"Well brother isn't here right now. He left on a mission." Rufure rubbed his chin and accidentally dabbed a small blotch of black ink on his nose. "He didn't' mention what the mission was just that he had one." Rufure rubbed the ink off with a sleeve of his thick clothing. "So what did you what to talk with Robin about? Anything I can help with?" Cordelia showed him her spear. Rufure got up and examined the spear. Cordelia noticed how different Rufure was from Robin. He was smaller than Robin, though this still made him slightly taller than her. Rufure lacked the same presence that Robin had. Cordelia help but think Rufure was more on the cute side when compared to his brother. "It's a fine weapon," he stated, "though," he hand the spear back to Cordelia. "I'd never expect my brother to have any skill in understanding what makes a spear a good or a bad one." Cordelia giggled and nodded.

"He doesn't but," she tightened her grip around the spear's hilt. "He gave me good ideas." She remembered when they talked about it. It had been awhile already, a few months. She remembered vividly as Robin explained vaguely what he thought would be more effect. He moved his hands with energy as he described to her the necessity for the weapon to be unique to her. That for the weapon to be perfect, it had to be for her and her alone. A unique weapon for a unique woman was how he put it. Cordelia sighed loudly. Rufure coughed just as loudly to warn her. Cordelia back a way slightly and quite flustered.

"Was that audible!" she gasped. "I-" Rufure patted her hand.

"It's fine." Rufure shrugged. "It happens to the best of us but," He reached into his pocket and handed Cordelia a letter. It was marked with a name "Daraen." "I promise to forget about a certain loud sound if you promise to deliver this to Daraen." Cordelia nodded.

"I didn't mean-" Rufure raised one hand up front to Cordelia.

"I know it meant nothing. You were just daydreaming." He smiled at her. Cordelia noticed the family resemblance just from that. Rufure's smile was just like Robin's. Always reassuring, always calm, Cordelia fought an urge to sigh once more.

"I'll give it to her right away." Cordelia ran off. Rufure shouted after her.

"Wait!" Cordelia did not hear Rufure who continued to shout out to her. "I didn't tell you where she is!" Rufure watched as Cordelia soon was too far to hear. "That woman is impossible…" Cordelia thought about where should would be. She checked the cooking tents to see if she was again making new creations as they did before or if she was in the training yard with Priam. Both were empty. Not even Priam was at the training yard. Cordelia wondered where she could be. "Um, Cordelia." Cordelia turned to see Rufure walking towards her.

"Do you know where Daraen is?" Cordelia asked Rufure. Rufure shrunk a bit.

"Well, you see…" Rufure held out both his hands. "I tried to tell you but you ran off before I could tell you." Cordelia felt her face go red.

"I-oops," she weakly laughed. "I guess I got to excited…" Cordelia ran off towards the direction of the main tent in the center of camp. Cordelia remembered Rufure's words exactly: she would be planning our next move with Chrom. As she approached the tent and pushed open the blue cloth, she paused in front of the room. She saw Daraen studying a map with Chrom though Chrom seemed to be daydreaming. He was mostly looking up and at Daraen. Chrom thought to himself of how these scenarios where getting tedious and, well, boring. The same actions and the same plans, Chrom let his eyes wander. He noticed slight things such as the end of the map being slightly fringed. The creakiness of the wooden desk, he wanted to take action but…it was impractical as Robin put it. He wanted to take action. Waiting around and doing nothing will not end this war. Chrom glanced at the map again. The pieces on the paper had shifted. Daraen continued to point towards the map and explained what the moved pieces meant. Chrom felt the words go over his head. He knew all he could do was to wait until Robin to return and for the logistics of the plan to be made. It still didn't make the wait any less agonizing. Daraen snapped her fingers at Chrom. Chrom shook a bit to see an annoyed Daraen looking at him. Oh boy…Chrom thought.

"So lover boy, what's so entertaining?" Daraen teased. Chrom flustered started to babble.

"What!? Nothing! Nothing at all!" Daraen just smiled and continued to poke at Chrom.

"Oh?" Chrom felt a cold streak run down his back. This wasn't going well for him, "Then why were you staring at me so long." Daraen motioned towards her curves and her face. "Don't you find this appealing? Your eyes were practically all over them?" Cordelia listened to every word at the front of the tent. She was amazed by the effect Daraen had on Chrom. He was red and he hesitated. Not at all like when he talks to her. Whenever they speak, which is rarely, he was always so calm and cool. Cordelia found herself flustered at the thought of her own actions.

"They were not!" Chrom insisted. "I was looking at the wall behind you!" Chrom felt a weight on his shoulders when Daraen's lips curved to a large smile. Oh no…

"So you were looking in my direction," Daraen waited for the perfect moment for final blow. "Could you be more specific on where on the wall you were looking?" Chrom felt his mouth go dry. He couldn't necessarily say that. He admits that his eye wandered around her shoulder level and her waist level but it was mostly, somewhat but not really, at her face. But he couldn't say that! No, no, it would be very bad. Any one of his answers would be proof of him looking at the person in front of the wall and at certain parts of her, uh, said person. Chrom glanced around and noticed Cordelia in the front of the tent. A way out, Chrom wanted to jump in the air and hug Cordelia for giving him an escape. But that would make it obvious; Chrom decided the best option was clear.

"I was looking at the" Chrom paused and waited for the right amount of time to pass. He then turned to Cordelia. "Oh, we have a visitor." Daraen turned to see the Pegasus knight. Daraen chuckled. So you got a way out huh, she thought.

"Cordelia, do you need something? You're normally out training?" Daraen asked. Cordelia nodded and handed over the letter from Rufure to Daraen.

"Your brother wanted me to give you this message." Daraen opened the letter and scanned the paper. She sighed and placed the paper on the table.

"It seems we won't have enough supplies for another week." Cordelia flinched at that sound.

"But that's impossible!" Cordelia protested.

"I mean Robin's very good at keeping the supplies up and running. I'm surprised Rufure wasn't able to keep up." Cordelia grabbed the sheet and noticed the time stamps for when each supply was restocked.

"He did. I guess Robin forgot to tell him that I always pitched in with restocking our supplies. I filled up each one of these supposedly understocked items." Daraen titled her head at Cordelia. "He just didn't check at the end of the day to see if the supplies had changed since he time stamped them. Robin would always check twice a day, once in the morning and the afternoon. These," Cordelia pointed to the time of each item marked as understocked. "Are fully stocked. I filled them up on my afternoon trip to the market."

"And you would go with him?" Daraen asked. Cordelia nodded.

"It became a habit for both of us." Cordelia lips curved slightly down. "It was odd to go to town without him near. He wasn't able to complain about how I restocked every supply instead of those just the ones that were critically low. He said it was unnecessary." Daraen smiled at the woman and then tore up the letter.

"Okay," Daraen turned to Chrom. "It seems we can begin preparing to train the new recruits." Chrom got a big grin on his face. "That doesn't mean we are going on the offensive." Chrom stopped midway into some form of happy dance. Daraen giggled at Chrom's little dance. "We still need to build a defensive force. Ylisse's guard was nearly wiped out when Gangrel invaded and we lost a lot of people during our rescue mission." Chrom realized she was right. He couldn't argue with that. This war was already having a toll on the people. Villages closest to the border were already rationing everything they needed. "Thank you, Cordelia." Daraen said to Cordelia before turning her attention back to Chrom. "Now you were saying about what part of the wall you were focusing on?" Chrom flinched. He had hoped she would forget about that. "You thought a simple distraction would make forget our current predicament?" Daraen giggled. Chrom felt confused at her giggle. It was soft and cute but also scary and threatening. It was probably because when it came from Daraen...it was both. "You insult me Chrom. I'm just as much a tactician as my brothers. So come on lover boy. What was so enthralling on the wall?" Chrom froze. He was stuck. Cordelia left the tent when she heard Chrom's response.

"How about we take a break and have some lunch?" Daraen placed her hands at her hips and shook her head. But she couldn't deny her own stomach, which slightly growled at the thought.

"Fine," Daraen muttered but she pointed her finger right at Chrom. "Don't think you're off the hook. I still want an answer." Chrom hoped that something would get him free from this situation. But Daraen was even more stubborn than Robin. Cordelia wondered if she could capture that very appeal that Daraen had. Cordelia closed her eyes and imagined what her appeal was. Could it be her teasing nature? Could it be her poise? Cordelia opened her eyes and understood what it was. She ran towards the barracks and into the armory that sat within it. Cordelia undressed and pulled over her body the attire of a mercenary. She was surprised by the light weight of the metal plate that sat on her shoulder. She saw her breastplate on the ground and wondered if it was worth it…to leave it. She gulped and nodded. Cordelia ran towards the training ground. She picked up a wooden sword and prepared herself. Time to capture that grace… She rushed at the practice dummy and began attacking it. After each strike pieces of straw came loose from the dummy's body.

Daraen ate a bonbon from her plate. She had kept them hidden from prying eyes and especially a prying Gaius whom sat in front of her on the wooden table. The thief and Chrom were chatting as she enjoyed her sweets. She licked her lips to clean the moist sugar from them. She listened to Chrom and Gaius chat about random things. Every few seconds, Daraen would have to slap Gaius's hand as he reached for the sweets. Daraen pushed the last two towards the boys and smiled at them. Gaius reached for both but Daraen once again slapped his hand. "Ow Bubbles," Gaius murmured. "If you don't want to give them to me, you shouldn't push it towards me." Chrom picked up one of the bonbons and swallowed it whole.

"She wants us each to have one," he said in between bites. Daraen gave Chrom an incredulous look. "What?" he asked with his mouth still full of the sweet pastry.

"And you wonder why I don't consider you a fancy noble…" Chrom swallowed and smiled.

"I guess I forgot." Gaius slowly reached for the bonbon and grabbed it without getting his hand hit. "See?" Chrom smiled at the orange-haired thief. Gaius bit into the sweet and he chewed it slowly. His eyes grew large and he practically jumped onto the table.

"Hey Bubbles where did you buy these?" Daraen laughed.

"I guess you liked them," Gaius nodded and waited for her answer. "I really can't tell you." Gaius fell a bit.

"Why not?" Gaius gave her a questioning look. "Do you think I'll steal from them?"

"I don't think so. You wouldn't want them to go out of business." Daraen chuckled, "But there is no store. I made these." Daraen flinched when Gaius almost instantly grabbed her hand and knelt before her.

"Marry me Bubbles!" Gaius was completely serious as Daraen blushed a bit from this. Chrom was speechless.

"You do know you could just ask for the recipe or maybe ask me to teach you how to cook it?" She was flattered with the question but it was just a very odd thing to say just for bonbons. Then again, this was Gaius whom was willing to put his life on the line for basic sweets. Gaius got up and nodded.

"Is that all?" Gaius smiled. "So will you teach me your sweets sorcery?" Gaius bowed before her.

"I'll just teach you how to bake the bonbons. No sorcery involved." Daraen smiled but she felt a force against her back. She felt hands tightened around her waist and a distinct laugh. Tharja laughed as she clung to Daraen.

"Oh, hello Tharja," Daraen sighed, "I guess without Robin to follow you've decided to follow me instead."

"No, I was just following Rufure a bit and he told me I should also visit you." Tharja whispered into Daraen's ear. "Besides I'll get two flavors of Robin from you two…" Tharja laughed again. Daraen turned to Tharja and tried to separate the two of them. Instead Tharja just clung to her. Gaius and Chrom watched passively as the two women struggled with each other. Both men noticed certain things being squished in the struggle. Daraen noticed from the edge of her eyes the Gaius's and Chrom's cheeks slowly tinged red.

"Why are you guys blushing?" she asked. Tharja let go of Daraen and began to walk away. She was disappointed.

"You guys are not as fun as Robin…" she muttered. She then got a sinister smile on her face. "I'll just have to curse some fools to fill up my time until Robin returns." Tharja's face grew red as she thought about Robin. Daraen didn't want to know what she was dreaming of within her mind. Just as Tharja walked away, Nowi and Donnel passed the table. Oddly enough, they were speaking about rocks. More specifically, the rock Donnel always carried. Nowi continued to prod the farmer boy about the rock and about its attributes.

"I told you already Nowi. My pa gave me this rock to remember 'im." Nowi eyes were glowing with wonder.

"So what does it do?" Donnel shook his head.

"I ain't got a clue but it must be special." Nowi thought of something a smiled widely.

"Maybe it is like a small house that your pa lives in the rock which means you're never alone!" Nowi shouted at the rock. "Hi Donnel's dad! I'm Nowi. Your son is fun to play with!" Donnel held his tin hat down on his head to prevent it from shaking from Nowi's loud shouting.

"Nah," Donne smiled. "He ain't in there. He's up 'ere in the old noggin. I remember 'im with this rock..." Donnel grinned a bit, "But I reckon you're right Nowi. In a way, my pa does live in this rock and is always near me." Nowi clapped her hands together but she than pouted a bit. She thought about what Donnel meant. She wondered if she could do that too. To use her Dragonstone to remember and keep her friends forever close. Nowi pushed the thought out of her mind. She then repeated the first word Donnel stated, 'Nah'. She liked the sound of it. Maybe because it sounded a bit like Nowi! She decided she'd use it in the future in some form. Nowi and Donnel stopped to see the commotion between Daraen and the questioned Gaius and Chrom.

"What's got you a tizzy Daraen?" asked Donnel. Nowi jumped in with a yeah.

"These two were blushing when Tharja clung to me." She gave them a dire look. "And I'm going to find out why!" Chrom and Gaius flinched at her rising voice.

"Really?" Donnel shrugged. "I ain't got a clue." Nowi thought for a second and got an idea.

"I know why!" Nowi bounced up and down.

"You do?" Donnel stated. "Golly, I guess we got your answer." Gaius and Chrom wondered what the manakete would say. Considering her mentality, they hoped it would be too vague to understand and rather innocent. Then again her age and the way she dressed might means she understands exactly what they were thinking.

"It's about your boingy bits!" Nowi stated

"Boingy?" Donnel started.

"Bits?" Daraen finished.

"Yeah! Boingy bits and don't steal it! That's Nowi's word!" Nowi warned with an oddly happy tone. "A lot of men in camp talk about the women's boingy bits. Saying how there nice and soft. Oh! They also say Tharja's are the bestest!" Nowi continued even though Gaius and Chrom tried to motion for her to stop. "They also mentioned yours too Daraen. They said yours are nice mix. Not too-" Donnel covered Nowi's mouth.

"I think she got it Nowi." Donnel noticed how Daraen was practically fuming. "We better get outta of 'ere."

"Why?" Nowi asked. Donnel patted the green haired manaketes hands.

"You in the mood to play a game?" Nowi got excited and exploded with excitement. "We could play a game like hide and seek. So let's go to a place that's good for it." Donnel pulled Nowi far from the scene. Chrom gulped. Gaius tapped the prince's shoulder.

"We should run." Both nodded as Daraen suddenly picked rocks from the ground. The two ran with all their might as Daraen pelleted a few rocks in their direction. Daraen shouted after them.

"Get back here you cravens!" Daraen's face cooled down a bit. She sighed. "If they just told me and were honest…" Daraen thought for a second and shook her head. "No. It would have been just as embarrassing. I guess I can let them off the hook," She grinned, "just this once." Sweat fell down Cordelia's brow. She paused. She rested the wooden sword against the floor. The dummy was frayed on all ends. Its shape was diminished entirely as its straw was nearly completely cut open. Cordelia breathed deeply and raised the wooden blade and with a single slice hit the dummy. The dummy didn't move for a second. Cordelia cursed under her breath. Then the dummy split into two. The single cut was perfectly smooth and contrasted with the rest of the dummy's damage which was stringy and messy cuts. Cordelia smiled and wiped the sweat off her brow. She dried her hand against the clothe that hugged her thighs. The soft blue cloth absorbed it well enough. She couldn't feel any moisture against her leg's skin. Though in hindsight, she wished she had grabbed some towels for her sweat. A clean cut, Cordelia thought. Perfect! Cordelia's ear twitched as she heard a familiar voice echo louder and louder.

"Come on Sully." Chrom pleaded. "You got to hide me!" Chrom stated to Sully as they walked towards the training grounds.

"Why? So you can cower from Daraen's wrath?" Sully chuckled. Chrom shrunk a little and said yes. "Ha! What did you do this time? Accidentally insult her looks? Walk in on her showering again?"

"What no! I never insulted her before!" Chrom blushed brightly, "And that happened once! And she walked in on me too!"

"That's not what I heard," Sully punched Chrom's shoulder. She ran her hand through her short deep red hair. It spiked up a bit and was fuzzy.

"What have you heard?" Chrom feared what may have run down the grapevine from Daraen to the other women in the Shepherds.

"Just that you called her an ugly manlike woman," Chrom retorted back. "And that you bathed within your tent instead of inside a clearly marked bath tent.

"I did no such thing! Besides my sleeping tent has more room than those cramp bath tents. And I may have said I didn't see her as a lady, one that is perfumed and pretty but-" Sully punched him in the arm harder than before. Chrom rubbed his shoulder. "What? What did I do?"

"Don't you hear yourself you dolt!" Sully shook her head and pursed her lips as she began to lecture him. "You called her not a lady. You said she wasn't pretty! What do you think that means!" Chrom felt a cold sweat on his back.

"I didn't mean any of it like that I just didn't see her as those delicate nobles in the Ylisstol!" Sully faked a punch at Chrom who braced for an impact.

"Then why didn't you say that!" Chrom weakly shrugged at Sully.

"I thought she would understand." Sully was exasperated at Chrom and leaned backwards on one foot.

"How would she. She barely knows you!" Sully cursed at Chrom. "Hell, you're supposed to be the next Exalt! If you cannot see that not everyone sees the world like you, then no one will follow you. I bet they'd prefer to follow Robin if you don't shape up."

"I guess you're right." Chrom muttered to the side.

"Hell, I am right!" Sully shouted. "So you better make up a damn good apology or at least just a decent one or Daraen will get you good. Have you seen some of the pranks she's done on her brothers? She practically covered Robin in honey just for fun! Imagine what she could do if she wanted vengeance." Cordelia remembered that day. She passed Robin's tent to see he had set up his private bathing tent. On the outside, his clothes hung in the wind. They were sticky to the touch and smelled sweet. She only for a second had touched them when Robin popped out of his bathing tent. His body still moist and his body radiated heat from the heated water. Cordelia remembered how the steam felt against her face and the smell that came from him. It was the pleasant earthy tone she first whiffed from their earlier laundry debacle. He had simply one thing to ask of her.

"Do you know any ways to get something sticky out of my clothing? Daraen had a wonderful idea to bee-ing extra troublesome." Cordelia couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. It was one of the few times Robin actual committed to using a pun. Luckily he wasn't' the type to overuse puns, she thought. Maybe 'grace' wasn't the charm Daraen exuded.

"Hey, Cordelia!" Cordelia turned to see Sully run up to her. "How did you do that?" Sully examined the cut of the straw dummy. "Look at this clean-cut. So smooth…" Chrom came up behind her and looked disinterested.

"Anyone can cut straw smoothly. You just need a steady hand and a fine edged blade." Sully punched Chrom again, this time the lighter one.

"Damn it Chrom. Do you even use those eyes of yours?" Sully pointed towards Cordelia's wooden blade. "She isn't using an actual sword. She did that with a practice sword." Sully stood next to Cordelia and walked through the steps. "It must have taken some force to cut through it, right?" Cordelia focused on Sully instead of the feeling of having Chrom near.

"No," her voice almost cracked. "It relies mostly on precision and," Cordelia paused. It wasn't necessarily grace. Grace wasn't what she was using really. Persistence? No, it wasn't that either. She snapped her fingers when the word she wanted appeared before her. "Precision and speed," Cordelia stated. "You have to move the blade consistently at a single speed and at a single angle to make sure all the force is applied to the target area." Sully practiced the swing with her empty hand. Cordelia noticed how each swing was slightly off.

"Damn, that must have taken quite a while to get down." Cordelia wondered if the couple of hours she spent on improving her 'grace' was befitting of awhile. Most soldiers don't see improvement until a couple of days of training. The word genius was a common term for her; she gritted her teeth at the sound of it. Even if the word was just floating in her head, she loathed to hear it. It brought her back to that day. She remembered the screams. The shouts for her to leave to go, the day she failed them. The day she failed. Thought, there was only one person she didn't mind hearing it from. He always had an ear open to her. A shoulder opened to cry on if she ever needed it. Though she would never take the offer. Cordelia showed Sully the motion again and Sully tried to match it. The first few times she mirrored it perfectly but the next few swings were slightly off. The angle of the blade shifted as her grip slightly slipped from the proper position.

"It might be better if you wear something less cumbersome." Cordelia offered. Sully grunted.

"Really? I guess that's why you're in those duds instead of your usual gear." Sully motioned towards the blue and grey mercenary attire she wore. "I'll see what they got for me to wear." Sully dropped the blade down and ran towards the armory. Cordelia felt her face heat up. With Sully gone, it was just Chrom and her. She looked to see Chrom just waiting. Nothing catching his eye, he kicked around a pebble on the ground. "I couldn't find one of those outfits in my size. Got one of these?" Sully reappeared dressed in myrmidon gear. Regardless, it fit well on her. The cloth worked well with her toned body. The billowing sleeves were graceful. The thick leather torso piece was fitted to her built form. Chrom was surprised to see Sully looking rather effeminate.

"Wow Sully!" Chrom chuckled. "Maybe if you dress like that more often and fewer men would joke about-" Sully punched Chrom's shoulder.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." She patted the blue cloth down a bit. "But it does feel nice. I never knew those dodgy sword types had such soft duds. I might use this for my stretching and agility exercises." Sully stretched her legs out. Chrom was surprised on how they looked. He half expected them to be monstrous in size, considering how hard she trains, yet they were lean and toned. He couldn't find a single spot of softness in them. While Sully prepped a new dummy, Cordelia couldn't help but notice Chrom's wandering eye. Maybe a toned body is what I need, she thought. She pinched her stomach. A slight looseness to it probably didn't match the firmness that came from Sully's near constant training regimen. Sully grabbed the blade off the ground and rushed towards the dummy. Even with the noise that resonated from Sully bashing the wooden sword against the dummy's straw body, Cordelia could pick up a slight sound. A man and a woman arguing over something…something that sounded like…

"I assure you milady that using the lance in such a way would be folly. You'd be wielding it like an axe." Frederick lectured. He's face was solid as ever and didn't budge from its stern expression.

"And I assure you sir that using the lance in such a way could pierce even the heaviest armor." Cherche quipped at Frederick. She grinned at Frederick like Minerva would at a tiny mouse ready to be gobbled by the wyvern's great maw. Yet neither's face flinched, both of them maintained a stern expression, while not an unpleasant expression, that sent shivers down most people's spines. Cordelia felt her own spine shiver ever so slightly as the two continued their argument closer to the training ground.

"By that argument using an axe with the precision of a lance would offer similar results." His voice was steady even though a slight twitch in his eyebrow was not naturally for the ever sturdy Frederick. It seemed even his neatly combed hair, which was styled in its usual way, was slightly off.

"That's a preposterous supposition Frederick! You know very well an axe does not work well if handled with the same balance that is required from a lance." Cherche stopped just before the training grounds. Frederick came to a quick halt but Cordelia was surprised at the height difference between the two. Cherche…had a very large presence. She expected this from such a large woman with a body that was smooth and shaped. It was ironic as her presence was a threatening one and at the same time nurturing. It was akin to a mother bear's aura. And even though she was a head shorter than Frederick, she seemed to be just as large and just as imposing.

"And under that logic it would be preposterous to believe a lance would work well with the pure momentum of using an axe!" Frederick's voice seemed to rise ever so slightly. Sully stopped her training and stood next to Cordelia.

"Damn, she's not budging…" Sully felt a cold sweat form on her neck. She first hand dealt with Frederick's very stern training style. If his voice oscillated, it was a bad omen.

"But I'm not stating that!" Cherche pointed directly at Frederick's face. "I side 'like' an axe. Not 'exactly like' an axe, I thought it would be better to use a little more force in the lances strike." Cherche smiled at Frederick. "Besides I've seen you use a similar tactic when you use your axe."

"What!" Frederick's face shifted. He seemed almost concerned. "I would never do something as careless as to-" Cherche placed her finger against Frederick's lips.

"It's not carelessness. It's the organic translation of your style, dear." Cherche muttered. Frederick's face softened.

"I'm afraid you have lost me milady." Cherche patted Frederick's hand.

"There, there, my dear. You try to train everyone here." Frederick listened to Cherche's voice as she explained her point. "What did you call it…? Ah! The Weapon Triangle, that was the term you used, yes?" Frederick nodded. "You understand the weakness of every weapon so you compensate for each weapon's flaws."

"But all knights do this Cherche." Cherche shook her head. Cordelia giggled at Frederick and Cherche. Who else could go off on a tangent about proper form to adjusting the standard proper form to a superior personal form? "It is the natural progression of understanding one's weapon."

"Yes, but most only do this for one or two weapons and sometimes it isn't even weapons that are a part of this Weapon Triangle of yours. But you compensate for all, in such; I have seen how you wield your weapons a bit like other weapons." Frederick smiled a bit.

"So the man you mentioned with that lance form was…"

"Yes Frederick, I was taking about your form. Who else would it be but my favorite sparring partner?" Cherche's tone changed ever so slightly. "So were you jealous with the thought someone else was my favorite?" She decided it would be the best payback to tease Frederick. She emphasized the last word ever so much to make it impossible for Frederick to not hear her shift in tone. Frederick smiled at her.

"It wasn't that milady." Frederick dodged Cherche's question. "I've had very few good training partners in my day and none of them used said technique. I thought you were speaking on hypotheticals." Frederick closed his eyes and smiled, "Regardless if I was jealous, it wouldn't be about who is your favorite. It would be that in the fact that you kept this favorite partner from me. For it would mean my abilities did not challenge you and it would have been a tragedy if I was not satisfactory to your taste, milady." Cordelia wondered if those two ever got tired. "And maybe," He paused, "though I highly doubt it, if I was jealous, it would be because you too are my favorite to train with." Cherche smiled at Frederick. "For you always challenge me." Out of nowhere, Sully moaned out.

"Great," Sully cursed. Cordelia wondered why Sully was so annoyed. Though it was clear why as the sun had begun to set. With the sky was alight with oranges and hues of red, the day had come to an end. While its visage was breathtaking with warm colors splashed onto the sky like paint thrown haphazardly onto a canvas, it meant she couldn't continue to train. Cordelia stared at the sky and admired how the colors seemed to mix with the blue. Cordelia removed herself from camp to get a better view of the sky. She sat alone at the top of a hill with only the stars as her company. She watched as they twinkled above her. She rubbed her shoulders as the wind picked up and its cool breeze wrapped around her exposed shoulders. She connected a few of the stars with one another. They weren't a constellation but just a random collection of stars that were close together. She wondered if he was also looking at the stars. Cordelia sighed as she remembered the spear she had made and how much she wanted to show him it. She wondered what he would have thought.

Emmeryn listened to the women's many statements and how they argued who would win the festival. Two of them seemed quite certain who it would be. "It will definitely be me." The youngest of the group stated. "My sweetheart and I just have the most charm." The other women just rolled their eyes at her claims. One of the women whispered to Emmeryn rumors of ill behavior. She hadn't expected such gossip from simple farmers; she had thought such backstabbing and intrigue were common only among the wealthy. She covered her mouth as she giggled. I guess we aren't so different, she thought. She couldn't help but smile at this. She listened to the exchange. While most of it was boring brags, a single word caught her ear. The women mentioned a dance where couples would bask in the moonlight underneath the starry sky. From the corner of her mind, she knew exactly what she wanted to do and with whom. Her smile grew from cheek to cheek. Robin wandered around the town. He wondered how things were going back in camp with the rest of the Shepherds. Robin browsed around the shops. They sold all sorts of goods from fancy plates to brightly painted wooden toys. Most things were uninteresting and mundane. Some were simply meaningless and useless knick-knacks, but he stopped at the sight of a small stand that sold rings. Robin greeted the shop keep and admired the different rings. All were fabulously crafted. Fine stones inlaid with rings of varying metals. However, two pairs of rings caught his eye. They seemed to glisten brighter to him than the rest. Normally, a ring would stick out if they were unexpectedly garish compared to the rest or if the ring was charmingly simple. The two pairs that Robin found so alluring where neither of garish or simple. They were just different and had an aura to them. In short, they were special and different. To Robin's surprise, the peddler covered the rings with his hands with his wrinkled hands.

"My good sir, these rings are not what you want." Robin raised his eyebrow at the aged peddler. He didn't look crazed or sneaky. But why would he not push his products.

"I never thought a merchant would prevent someone from buying his goods." Robin retorted. "These are fine rings," Robin decided to push further. "And money is no objection for me." He hoped the peddler would buy his bluff. He had only a small amount of coin in his personal reserves. The rest he had was set aside for Emmeryn; she was an unusually peppy shopper. She bought almost everything that caught her eye. Robin got flashbacks to her time with Cordelia and the woman's almost uncanny ability to overstock on supplies though it did prevent any shortages.

"Money is not the problem sir." Robin couldn't believe his ears. "These rings are cursed…"

"Regardless I would like to buy them." Robin intrigued by the man's claim wanted to see how far he would keep up this charade. "I don't care for a curse." The peddler seemed to shake slightly than he noticed something. He nodded at Robin.

"I see…you are already cursed…" Robin flinched, "I see it on your hand. That mark…I've heard of the branded. Chosen few who are strong enough to carry the burden of the Otherworld, a story told to all younglings. Your wife carry's a similar curse." Had he seen Emmeryn's mark, Robin thought, does he know who she is? "I do not know what type of burden you two carry." The man picked up the rings and placed them in Robin's hand. "Are you sure you wish these rings? To have an extra curse? To have an extra burden?" Robin opened his palm and examined the rings more closely. One pair was fine gold rings with a single large diamond of the purest clarity embedded into the soft metal. It glimmered white light and gave off a blood-red tinge from the rubies that surrounded it. It was almost warm to the touch or at least the light it radiated felt warm against the skin. The other was different. These rings were of pure white metal, platinum. Their gem was a diamond of a pure black. Its light subdued like the night as the bright blue sapphires that surrounded it glowed brighter than the central black diamond. Unlike the other ring which was brightest in at the central gemstone, this ring was dullest at the gemstone as the rest of it sparkled with such brilliance. Even the metal felt different as it was cool on the skin like a pleasant breeze of a cool summer night. Robin closed his hand around them.

"I'm certain my good man." The peddler nodded.

"Then let me tell you the story…" Robin wandered back to wagon. Emmeryn was sitting underneath the starry sky. She laid her back against the wooden wheel. Robin sat next to her and looked at the sky. He closed his eyes and listened to the night. In the silence, he repeated the old peddler's story within his mind.

Once there was a knight-errant who sought to sow peace into the world. He wandered this earth to rout evil from the world. Alas, he could not find it. So he wandered aimlessly, his mind in the clouds. In his wandering he found himself in the presence of a warrior of the sun, the Seer of the Sun. He was stunned by the woman's fiery passion and blazing beauty. He sought to court her, to show her his passion. Yet the Seer's heart was blinded by her own desires. She sought a man whom already gave his heart and soul to another. The man seeing his love for folly wandered away with a broken heart. The knight wandered once more until he finally saw the evil he sought to vanquish. With skill and valor, he routed the darkness and freed the land from its claws. The leader of the land, a priestess of the moon rewarded him with her gratitude and asked him to stay. To defend the land from further danger, the knight thinking he had found his purpose stayed. In time his heart grew to love the priestess and the priestess loved him. They embraced under the moonlight. But his love was not so blessed, the priestess feared what the people would do if they discovered their union, an act that angered the old ways. She ordered the knight to leave for the people's sake. So the people would be forced to choose between the old ways and her. The man's heart was broken but he acquiesced with the priestess's decision. He left his spirit broken. The man reverted to hide away from the world to let his soul heal. For a time, he hide alone and forgotten. Then a letter from the Seer of the Sun appeared for him. The letter was soaked with tears and asked for him to return. It spoke of the Seer's realization of her folly. The man with renewed hope rushed to the Seer but on his return his heart, once again, shattered. He found the Seer's broken body instead of her warm embrace. Her throat slit by her own weapon. She had heard of his time with the Priestess and couldn't live while loving a man who she couldn't have. The broken man mourned the Seer. Alas he trembled as he got another letter. It too soaked in tears. He ached to see her again but shook at the thought of what he may find. When a fear in his belly he rushed to see her but he was rewarded with the same fate. The Priestess lied broken with a goblet of poison dripping its last drops on the ground. The man in agony mourned the two loves of his life. He gouged out his own eyes, tore off his ears and sewed his mouth shut. He would see, hear, and say no evil. On the ground in front of him he wrote his final words as he waited for his own demise: I am the both the breaker and keeper of Oaths. I am the reaper of my sins forever branded by my folly.

Robin wondered at those words and slowly fell asleep to the calm of the night. Emmeryn smiled at Robin and snuggled herself next to him under the moonlight.


	13. Chapter 13

So this moment has been in my mind for awhile and I have wonder if you guys and gals already know what direction I am planning to go one this. Also I'm curious if this warrants a upgrade in rating for safety, personally I think the moment in question is done tastefully and only teases without titillating too much. Nothing so direct as some fan works can be.

Also I wish to thank all my readers and reviewers of late as I try to make this story better for all of us. Also I am trying to make the format easier to read. As a writer, I normally try to keep similar concepts together in one paragraph but I suppose it can be strain the eyes to read a giant wall of text without breaks in the writing. Or maybe it is difficult to keep track of where the reader left off if they have to leave in the middle of something. I'm rather uncertain if my changes to the format will help with the problem that was brought to my attention. So please tell me of the format is easier to read and if it fixes the problem some readers have had with it. Once more I like to say please comment and review my work so this story can become better for current and future readers. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13

Rufure stood in shock at what he was seeing. Frederick was sitting cross-legged on the ground as Lissa tugged and pulled at his cheeks. She pouted as she tried to change Frederick's expression into a bigger smile. "Come on Frederick!" She wisped as she continued to pull at his cheeks. "Make a bigger smile!" She pulled them as far as they could go. Frederick's face was contorted in such a way that he was technically smiling but with his gums showing as his lips were pulled away from their usual position by Lissa's tugging fingers.

"I am smiling milady." Frederick tried to say in between Lissa's, well, endeavor. Though Rufure wondered if endeavor gave Lissa's actions too much credit for what she was actually doing, which to any observer would see as her annoying the patient man over a trivial, and inane, matter. Rufure chuckled though, he had heard of the young princess's love for pranks. Maybe wanting Frederick to smile in a specific way was simply her way of making sure that she wasn't a burden to her friends. Lissa let off a long whine.

"You're not smiling. You're just grinning!" She pulled his lips once more.

"There is a difference between grinning and smiling?" Rufure muttered as he approached the scene. Lissa perked up when she saw Rufure.

"Well duh." Lissa rolled her eyes. Rufure couldn't help but be fascinated by her expressions. How many unique ways can this woman contort her face… "You see a smile is a big curve of the mouth. It's like from cheek to cheek." She motioned curve on her own face as she smiled in tune with her voice. "A grin!" She straightened up and held her hand up with a single finger-pointing towards the sky like a professor preparing to give a rousing lecture. Rufure doubted she would provide some eye-opening insight on the minute differences between a smile and a grin. "A grin she repeated "Is a very small curve. The lips are not from cheek to cheek but from here to here." Rufure gave her an incredulous look. Rufure was about to ask about the vagueness of her "here to here" statement when she started to giggle with the very same smile she have explained.

"Oh my gods!" She giggled. "You have THE face! You have it too!" Frederick silently removed himself from the room as the Lissa had a fit of laughter.

"The face?" Rufure noticed Frederick's departure. That sneaky dastard, Rufure muttered under his breath.

"Yeah! THE face." Lissa shook her hands in excitement. "When I first pranked Robin he had this most amazing reaction. His face went all, blah!" Lissa contorted her face in a very odd way. Her eyes wide open and her mouth shaped in a very odd circular shape with teeth together.

"I had no idea my face could do such," Rufure wanted to find the right word. He was still in shock that his face could do such facial gymnastics. For Lissa to mimic it was understandable. She was always so expressive but for him…"fascinating expressions." Lissa smiled and sighed out.

"Oh my," Lissa giggled. "I needed that." She placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Frederick was being such a downer…I have no idea how Cherche finds him fun…" Rufure found it completely natural. That woman thought tiny insects, specifically caterpillars, were cute and found Minerva, a rather terrifying wyvern, as adorable. Mind you Rufure did consider Minerva to be a fascinating and a majestic creäture and insects are intriguing; however, he couldn't honestly say he thought of the word cute as an apt description for such creatures. Cute just didn't seem to fit…

"I'm happy to be of service, I guess?" Rufure didn't know if he should be grateful or not. After all, she just did say he had a funny looking face or at least a funny looking expression. Not exactly the best thing a man wants to hear from a lady. Rufure flinched when he noticed her lips curve down into a frown. Rufure found himself oddly pulled to ask what was wrong. "Um," Rufure hesitated. This wasn't necessarily his place to ask. "Did Frederick do something wrong?"

"What!" Lissa shook her heads. "No. I was just thinking." Rufure gritted his teeth. He could ask or he could let her stew in her thoughts. Either choice would be efficient and the former would leave him out of whatever troubles she had stored up in their…but… Rufure sighed. He couldn't stop now. He already asked her if something was wrong.

"Then what is wrong?" Rufure asked. Lissa smiled at Rufure.

"It's…nothing." Rufure wondered if he should stop now. Let her keep her problems within her own comfort zone. Or, Rufure thought, or maybe she just is checking if I truly care. Rufure didn't know if he could consider the young princess a close friend or even a friend. They had spent a few moments together since they met. But…Rufure felt a click in his mind. She had that personality.

"I'm certain it is something." Rufure smiled at her from cheek to cheek as she described. "I'm asking because I want to help." Rufure sat down on the ground next to her and looked up at the princess. She had that personality. The one that pulls anyone towards them. "The last thing we need is for you to pout around." Lissa smiled and sat next to Rufure.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"Robin what do you think?" Emmeryn titled her head at Robin. He scratched his chin. The red hair felt rough against his fingers. He questioned if this was a good idea! Certainty it would be fun. It would be very fun! But…

"I don't know a festival? Even if the festival takes part tonight…" Robin looked up at the blue sky. It was clear with the sun's rays hugging the earth. The night would be just as gorgeous, not a cloud was in sight from any direction. No scent of moisture in the air, no mugginess choking the atmosphere, any celebration would be… Robin gulped. It would be, "we cannot risk being discovered Emmeryn as much," Robin caught himself. He was about I instead you when it came to wanting to attend the festival. He looked over Emmeryn's face. She still seemed calm and happy…even as he told her that it would be a bad idea. "as much as you want to go." Emmeryn grinned.

"I thought about that Robin," Emmeryn knew Robin would try to say no. The dangers were clear. If anyone found out before the war ended that she wasn't died…Robin's plan to use her apparent demise to curtail the Plegian desire for war. Yet, this town was far off from the front and no one had even suspected her of being the Exalt even though she didn't take any extra precaution to hide her mark that was emboldened on her forehead. Emmeryn smiled at Robin. She was not a tactician but she was a politician. "But wouldn't our cover be exposed as fake if we did not attend."

"That's-" Robin stopped. She was right. The festival was for couples, both new and old. Even if they waved it off as going to another village it would be suspicious. Not to mention Robin had no way of knowing if this festival is just for this one village or for all the villages in the area. If so…there would be no point to going to the same festival in a different town if they are already here. Emmeryn smiled as she wondered if Robin which risk would he consider greater. Robin chuckled. He was trapped… "Emmeryn."

"Yes, Robin?" She mused off. Robin shifted his weight to his right foot.

"Do we have the right gear for the Festival?" Emmeryn giggled.

"No but," Robin titled his head as Emmeryn smiled with one finger on her lips.

"But?" Robin asked. Emmeryn nodded her head. Her blonde tresses moved slightly with the wind as a breeze picked up.

"I know where to get some clothes that would be perfect for the festival." Robin saw her held out her hand palm up. She had this entire thing planned out from the start.

"How come I feel like we are actually married…" Robin quipped as he dropped his brown cloth coin purse into her hands. Her delicate fingers wrapped around the bag.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Emmeryn teased as she poked Robin's chest. Robin watched as she walked away. Robin found himself focusing on the way her hips swayed. With a smile Robin chuckled.

"I guess not…" He whispered under his breath. He saw dust pick up in the sky he held out his hand to the dust. The dust flew up into the sky and fell down over Lissa and Rufure.

"So that's why." One side of Rufure's lip curved up.

"I must admit Lissa." Lissa turned to him. Her pigtails swayed in the breeze. "I cannot understand why that troubles you." Lissa sighed.

"Great. That's very helpful." Lissa stated sarcastically. She leaned forward and placed her hands underneath her chin.

"It's a very good thing though Lissa." Lissa raised an eyebrow at Rufure.

"How? You just said you don't understand." She looked up at the sky. "I thought you of all people would understand…"

"I do understand." Rufure motioned for her to not speak. "Please. Let me explain. You know how you mentioned how amazing Chrom and Emmeryn are?" Lissa nodded.

"Well yeah. But what does that have to do with you understanding?" Rufure chuckled. He pointed towards his chest.

"I too have a brother and a sister. Do you think they are also amazing?" Lissa nodded.

"Of course. I mean Robin does so much for the army and Daraen is always in the front of the army. Even though she should be closer to the back with more of the armored folks." Lissa looked as Rufure nodded.

"I absolutely agree. I lack the same," Rufure thought for a second and snapped his finger, " I lack the same charisma of my big brother. People are not so easily invigorated by my words as they are of Robin." Lissa shook her head.

"What! Everyone listens to you! Just like they do to Robin." Rufure shook his head.

"Chrom doesn't. Whenever we discuss a plan, he thinks he knows a better strategy." Lissa sighed.

"That's just Chrom." Lissa rolled her eyes at the thought of her brother. "He can be so stubborn sometimes."

"But he listens to Robin." Rufure poked the princess's shoulder.

"But that's different." She murmured.

"I'm not talking about fighting on equal grounds." Priam stated. He slammed his fist into the table. It shook at his force, "I'm talking about fighting your forces straight on. No trickery! I'm no damn coward. I fight with all my cards on the field and it is my skill alone that wins me the day." Gaius shrugged.

"Next time when a mage attacks you with lightning, I'm certain you'll want rush at him while shrugging off whatever comes your way." Priam grunted. "Come one, you can't honestly tell me that you'll handle people like me without trouble."

"I've had no trouble so far with them." Priam recalled the last few battles. Men dressed in light leather tried to ambush him by surrounding him with archers. Priam grinned. "Any person who cannot fight their own battles needs to train to become harder."

"I guess you need to train harder then." Priam got up from his chair.

"What does that mean thief?!" Gaius just shrugged.

"I mean ever a mage comes your way, Daraen is the one that intercepts it." Priam flinched.

"That's just because she's faster. She gets there before I do." Gaius flicked his index finger up.

"Exactly. She gets them before you can get shot by lightning. She's your crutch." Priam shook his head.

"I don't need Daraen to win my battles. She is not necessary for me to get victory." Priam felt a poke on his shoulder he turned and froze at a pair of light grey eyes.

"I'm unnecessary." Daraen placed her hand on her hips and waited for his answer.

"I," Priam froze when he realized how she was dressed. Her clothing was of similar make to Olivia's. The sheer clothes were a pure white, the solid clothing that clung to her body were made of thicker material and had a pale red hue. Only the singular cloth that hung from her arms made of solid material was of a blazing red. Priam's mouth was dry, "I just meant that I can handle myself very well by myself." Priam found himself scanning over Daraen's body. He was unaccustomed to seeing Daraen in such away. The fire's light seemed to make her skin glisten.

"Looking good Bubbles," whistled Gaius from the table.

"Thanks Gaius. I wasn't certain about this outfit." Daraen pouted slightly. "It's looked good on Olivia but I didn't know if I could pull it off." Chrom chuckled.

"I don't think any of us can come up with a complaint." Daraen giggled.

"Well that's good but," Daraen looked up at Priam. "I need something from you." Priam flinched as Daraen moved her hands around his head. Priam froze as Daraen untied his bandana. She placed the black bandana to her nose. She smiled and bunched her bangs back towards her ponytail. She wrapped the bandana around her head. Her blonde hair was held back from falling back in front of her face by the black cloth. "Also I'm still curious what you think." She poked Priam's chest. "Is this," Daraen twirled around. Her blonde hair in a thick ponytail twirled around her. "Pleasing to the eye." Priam felt his face heat up. He wanted to say something but nothing seemed to come out from his mouth. Daraen tilted her head as he began to sweat a bit. She placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you okay Priam. You're feeling a bit warm."

"It's just the coffee." Priam muttered. He remembered Robin mentioned that drinking it too fast could heat up the body really quickly. That must be it, he muttered. "Daraen, you are very necessary in battle. You allow help me fight in top form." Priam focused only on her face. Daraen smiled at him.

"That's great to know but you still haven't answered my question." Daraen got closer to Priam. "What you think about this outfit?" Chrom got up and patted Priam's shoulder.

"He thinks it looks great too." Priam sighed.

"Yes." He whispered as Daraen leaned on one foot.

"I guess that's all I'm going to get." Daraen kissed Chrom's cheek. "Thanks for helping out."

"Does this mean I'm no longer in danger?" Chrom asked. Daraen nodded.

"Yeah, you're forgiven." Daraen walked off towards the fire. "For now." She blew a kiss to the three men at the table. Gaius motioned to catch it in his hand.

"Wow their socks off Bubbles!" Gaius shouted. Priam sat back into the chair. "So much for the iron will of a disciple of the blade." Gaius joked. Priam sighed and leaned on the table.

"Daraen is one thing…" Chrom chuckled as Priam spoke, "that no training can prepare you for." Olivia smiled at Daraen and motioned the movement for her. Daraen mirrored the movements. Chrom and Priam clapped as the two women seemed to move in tandem. The sound of the band filled the air as the shake of the tambourines matched the sway of Olivia's and Daraen's hips. The fire danced with them as the wind picked up. With every swish of their arms, the fire sparked. With every swivel of the heel, the fire flared. Behind the crowds of men clapping and shouting, Sumia sipped her cup of tea. She stuck out her tongue and waved air at it.

"Too hot," muttered Sumia. Cordelia sighed and blew the hot tea. Sumia whined and placed her cup down. She waited for the burning feeling on her tongue to die down. Maribelle grinned as she sipped the tea and wafted its aroma towards her face.

"You should be careful dear." Maribelle dabbed her mouth with a white kerchief. "This tea is of the finest quality. To burn your tongue on such a delicacy," Maribelle sipped once again, "would be a make was of these fine herbs." Lissa sipped her tea and winced a bit. Maribelle winced at Lissa's face. "You too darling?" Lissa nodded as she stuck out her tongue.

"I'm sworry." Lissa muttered as she tried to say sorry. Lissa blew on the tea again. "I thought it was cool enough."

"Maybe next time you should feel the tea's heat with your palm," Maribelle offered to Lissa. "Tea is always best served hot." Lissa pouted.

"I know but," Maribelle turned to Lissa. "This seemed hotter than usual." Lissa touched her tongue with her finger. She thought it would be wrinkly from the hot tea.

"Well, it is hotter than usual." Maribelle closed her eyes and drank from her cup, "But nonetheless, it is better for you to keep a keen eye out for any such variations." Cordelia sipped from her cup.

"I guess my flame was hotter than the one you two usually use." Cordelia smiled. She looked over towards Daraen and Olivia who continued to mesmerize the men around the fire.

"No worries Cordelia." Maribelle waved at her. "The tea tastes wonderful. Besides, I normally use a cooler heat when I prepare tea for just Lissa and me." Lissa tilted her head. Her pigtails fell to that one side.

"Really I've never noticed…" Lissa moaned.

"That's because when we have more than one guest," Maribelle dabbed her mouth. "You tend to get to the tea a bit later when it has cooled off." Sumia tried again and sipped the tea. She smiled at the taste.

"I've never tasted tea like this before." Sumia stated. "What is it made from?" Cordelia toned out the sounds around her. She could hear Sumia's voice rising and falling as she asked Maribelle about the herb. She could hear Sumia bringing up a question about if the herb and if the herb had petals. Cordelia wondered if she could learn to dance like Daraen and Olivia maybe then she could…Cordelia got up from the table and walked away from the table. "Hey Cordelia!" Sumia shouted after her. "Where are you going?"

Daraen and Olivia twirled in front of the fire. Their hair flowing with the wind as strands of blonde and pink hair seemed to pass through each other. The two girls bowed to the crowd. Daraen unwrapped the Priam's black bandana around her head and dabbed the sweat from her face. Olivia breathed heavily and sat down on a nearby bench. "Wow that was amazing, Daraen." Olivia clapped. Daraen sat next to her and shook her head.

"All I did was copy your movements." Daraen felt her hair fall back into its usual place as strands of her blond hair fell over her face.

"But you were still very graceful with the movements." Olivia giggled. "I've seen some people try to copy a dance routine and they come off as choppy. Their rhythm lacked flow." The two laughed together. Both were surprised to see a number of the other Shepherds sat next to them and began chatting. Priam muttered something under his breath at the sight. Gaius leaned over to Chrom but noticed he was also entranced by the scene.

"Come on Blue," Gaius muttered annoyed. "I guess those two blue bloods are more alike than I thought." Gaius got up and decided to make his presence clear. He walked into the mass and swiveled himself to the table where Daraen and Olivia were sitting. "Hey Bubbles and Babe," Gaius stated. Daraen and Olivia turned to see Gaius. "You guys must be hungry from all that shaking." The others looked at Gaius with some shock. Daraen placed her hand on her belly.

"I could definitely go for something." Daraen's eyes lit up, "I got some bonbons left if you're interested." Olivia turned to Daraen.

"Um," Daraen hugged Olivia.

"That includes you too." Olivia blushed and nodded. She muttered okay. Her voice was so soft that only Daraen could hear her. Daraen stepped up and pushed through the crowd. Gaius pranced and stood in between Daraen and Olivia.

"Ladies." He offered both his arms. Daraen smirked and whispered something into Olivia's ear. She blushed and nodded. The two took Gaius's arms and walked beside him. Daraen whispered into Gaius ear.

"So who are you pissing off now?" Gaius shrugged.

"Just some blue bloods." Gaius grinned with the candy pop in his mouth sticking upwards. "Got a problem with that Bubbles?" Daraen shook her head.

"No," she glanced backwards to see two familiar faces looking in their direction. She feigned a kiss on Gaius's cheek and whispered into his ear. "I just wanted to join in the fun." Cordelia hugged her chest as she looked into a mirror at what she was wearing. She couldn't find any spare dancer clothing. It seemed the one Daraen wore was specially made just for her. There were extra pairs of dark mage clothing though. Cordelia remembered how Tharja was able to attract a similar attention with her…appearance. She argued with herself if this was the right strategy. Her mind rushed to Robin. She sighed.

"This would be even more embarrassing if Robin was here." She muttered. Cordelia let her arms down from her chest and gave herself one more look. The sheer netting that covered hugged all over her body exposed much of her skin. Only a cloak over her shoulders hid some parts of her upper body. Only two straps of solid cloth were on her body. One over her breasts and one clung to her waist. She wondered if she should've picked the sorcerer clothing instead. She bit her lip and walked towards the exit of the armory. She stopped at the sight of a tome. On its cover was written some text. She recognized the handwriting. She picked up the purple tome and hugged it close to her chest. As she exited the tent, she returned to the area that Olivia and Daraen captivated a large audience. They were gone though. Yet the crowd was still there talking about the event. She noticed Chrom was still at his table talking to Priam. She gulped and walked towards them. She heard a loud voice come from behind her. Cordelia turned and felt her foot hit a sizable rock. She felt herself lean forward and pulled back. Yet she lost balance and fell backwards. Sumia ran up to her and offered her a hand.

"Sorry Cordelia, I didn't mean to startle you." Sumia wisped. "It seems I even cause people to trip." Cordelia grabbed Sumia's hand and shook her head.

"No. No, I should've paid more attention." Cordelia noticed that some of the people in the crowds seemed the glance towards her direction. They whispered back and forth with each other. Cordelia pressed the purple tome closer to her chest. How Tharja handles all these…eyes, Cordelia thought. She focused on Sumia's face and tried to push the eyes out of her mind.

"I just wanted to ask you about that tome?" Sumia pointed to the purple book. "Are you trying to learn magic?" Sumia grabbed the tome and glanced around its contents. Cordelia wanted to keep the book close but…if she resisted…

"I," Cordelia froze she couldn't tell her the real reason she wore this. She felt the eyes on her again. She felt her breathing grow heavier. She had to think about something else. She decided to focus on her mission, on Chrom. Yet, she felt her breathing grow heavier the more she thought about it. I need to focus, Cordelia on something else. She tried to think about the last time she felt this…Her eyes glistened when she realized what she had to do. She decided to focus on him. She thought about how he scratched his chin. On how he would smile and laugh. She felt her heart slow back down. "I wanted to learn magic so I grabbed this tome and this outfit to practice." Cordelia stated to Sumia. She smiled at her voice's solidness. "I hope that I could learn it before," She continued to think about him. "Robin returns. Having a flying mage might be extremely helpful in battle." Sumia nodded. She closed the book and grabbed Cordelia's hand.

"Then I'll learn too!" Cordelia flinched at the sound of another voice.

"Then I can help with that." Cordelia turned to see Maribelle smiling at them. Lissa walked up beside Maribelle. "But if I remember correctly, Lissa," Maribelle turned to Lissa. Mirabelle's blonde curls bounced as she moved. "Didn't you mention a while ago that you'd love to learn how to ride a Pegasus?" Lissa placed a finger to her lips.

"Did I?" Cordelia smiled and walked up to Maribelle.

"I guess you want to-" Maribelle cut her off.

"To teach us to ride Pegasus in exchange for teaching you magic and the healing arts." Maribelle smiled and nodded. "Why of course! It would be much more impressive to Robin if he gained, what was it that you said," Maribelle's lips curved up, "to gain four flying mages instead of just two." Maribelle gripped her parasol. "So let's get started on your lessons." Robin washed his face at a nearby river. His boots squished into the mud. He looked up towards the sky. The sky was a mixture of reds and oranges. Robin scratched his chin. He looked at his reflection in the river. His beard hard grown thicker and its dark red matched the shade on his head. Robin wondered if he should shave soon.

"Robin!" Robin turned to see Emmeryn running towards him. She smiled at him as her hair flowed behind her. Its wavy curls reflected the evening sun. She held in her arms two large bags. Robin guessed they were dresses Emmeryn bought for herself and for the festival. Emmeryn returned Robin's coin purse to him. Robin half-expected the burlap bag to be empty. It wasn't light enough to be empty but, Robin peeked into the bag and closed it shut. Just enough, Robin mused. A few gold coins remained in the bag. Just enough for the trip back… "What's a matter Robin?" Emmeryn's looked at Robin with beseeching eyes.

"It's just," Robin wondered how deep a blue her eyes were. They seemed bolder in color than Lissa's to Robin. "We have to return after back to camp after this festival. We don't have enough coin to go further." Emmeryn blushed a bit.

"I guess I went overboard the last few days." Robin laughed weakly at Emmeryn's comment. "But," Robin raised an eyebrow. He examined Emmeryn who smiled. Robin wondered why she smiled so much. Before her expressions were much more contained but now… "I've seen all I wanted to experience. To live an average day as an average citizen, I couldn't ask for more." Her lips curved up, "I'm grateful that we decided to join this festival. It'll be a night I'll never forget." Robin grinned but then Emmeryn pushed him around. "Just stay right here, I got a surprise for you." Emmeryn placed one of the bags she carried on Robin's shoulder and she moved towards the wagon behind him. Robin chuckled and shrugged. He listened to her footsteps. The ruffle of the wagon's curtain and the sound of creaking wood echoed to Robin's ear. He wondered what kind of surprise she has in store for him. He waited for a moment longer until he heard the curtain whip open. "Well Robin?"

Robin turned to see Emmeryn dressed in something entirely new. She walked down from the wagon. Her feet clanking against the ground as the delicate heels of her shoes hit the ground. They were a clean black and shined in the day's evening light. Her legs were covered to her mid-thigh by black silk stockings. Robin thought he saw a garter on her inner thigh as she walked closer to him. She wore a skirt of a fine deep purple. Peeking from underneath were clear white layers that bordered the regal purple top layer. Her blouse was as of fine white silk and connected to a white choker with a purple gem in the center. The blouse ruffled around her breast and her shoulders were bare as the white silk went underneath her shoulder and tightened around her arm down to her wrist. The white blouse was connected to black cloth that hugged around Emmeryn's stomach and her hips. Strings were crisscrossed down the garment. Emmeryn had tied her hair into a bun; strands of her wavy blonde hair framed her face.

"What do you think?" Robin smiled at Emmeryn. He shrugged.

"I think," Robin motioned towards his self, "I will be an eyesore when standing next to you in the moonlight." Emmeryn chuckled. "But in all honesty, you look gorgeous Emmeryn. I didn't think that it was possible for you to become even more beautiful."

"Thank you Robin, but," She reached for the bag that she placed in Robin's arms. She pulled out from it a sash of a bold red. "I got something for you too." Robin shook his head.

"For me?" Robin muttered.

"Well that's why I went all out today," Emmeryn smiled. "I wanted us both to look our best for this last day away." Robin smiled.

"I better not disappoint." Robin jumped into the wagon and looked at the garment. He wondered if he ever wore anything like this before… Robin stepped out of the wagon in his new clothes. He fiddled with the suit coat that button all the way as the coattails fell just below Robin's behind. Its texture was soft and a deep purple similar to the skirt Emmeryn wore. His pants were a white cloth and fell straight. The pant legs were stuffed into his black boots with a collar. Robin turned around as he straightened the white gloves he now wore. Everything felt so soft. Emmeryn smiled at Robin as she looked over him. Emmeryn giggled to herself. I was right, she mused, those pants do look good on Robin. Robin noticed Emmeryn smiling and turned to her. "What? Am I wearing it wrong?" Robin turned around to see the pants were backwards or inside out. He couldn't see anything wrong with it from his view.

"Oh, it's nothing." Emmeryn placed Robin's arm over her shoulder. "I think the festival is about to begin." Robin sighed as Emmeryn pulled him by his arm.

"Now release!" Mirabelle poked the ground with her parasol. Sumia and Cordelia read the runes on the tome's page and raised their hands forward. A small ball of fire formed within their palms and fell delicately to the ground. Mirabelle frowned. "No, you are not applying enough energy into the blast. Focus on the runes location and accents." Cordelia sighed and tugged on her clothing. She had changed into the sorcerer's outfit. Heavy black cloth hugged around a single band of her upper arm and fell loosely over her forearm. There also was black heavy cloth around her hips. It still doesn't help me up here though, Cordelia placed her hand on her chest. While she wasn't covered in sheer as with the dark mage outfit, she still felt slightly exposed with her stomach bare and her legs covered with the very same sheer.

"I don't think this is working Maribelle." Cordelia muttered. Cordelia turned to Sumia who was fiddling with her outfit. The sage outfit was loose-fitting and covered her body with ease. Only her legs were bound tight cloth in the form of blue thigh-high boots. Why didn't I think to wear that instead? She felt a spark in her mind. Oh, yes…she remembered the actual cause of her current predicament.

"Now, now, we cannot just stop in the middle of it. Again!" Maribelle slammed her parasol against the floor. As the two raised their hands again, Rufure passed by while taking to Miriel.

"So you see the rune is not very useful outside of battle." Rufure chuckled. Miriel hummed to herself.

"But it can help our units specialize into a single element." She muttered, "To know which individual has which affinity would grant each individual a slight advantage in combat."

"True…but then we wouldn't be able to capitalize on certain weaknesses." Rufure retorted.

"Yes. Horses' weakness to Fire, Wyverns' weakness to Lightning, Pegasi' weakness to Wind: our strategy just has to be catered around that Magic triangle." Rufure shook his head.

"Not you too…first there is Frederick's weapon triangle and now Miriel's magic triangle…"Miriel readjusted her glasses.

"It is a most apt way to detail the varying effectiveness of each element." Rufure shrugged.

"But then the triangle is applied differently," Rufure grunted. "Oh never mind." Rufure and Miriel pause to see as Cordelia and Sumia once again attempt to use fire magic. The balls of fire limp out of their palms and towards the ground. "That was a fine attempt." Rufure chuckled as he approached the two practicing women.

"Fine, yes," Miriel nodded. "Though I must inform you, I'm under the presumption that this is your first attempt at casting magic. If not, I might argue for you two to try a different field to branch out to." Maribelle shook her head.

"That is the case. They just need to apply more force into their palms." Miriel squinted her eyes at Sumia's and Cordelia's poses.

"I fear that they will need to do more than simply increase their output. Their stances are incorrect and are detrimental to casting fire magic."

"The ethereal balance does not matter when it comes to learning the basics Miriel."

"Perhaps, thought learning of the balance beforehand could expedite their endeavors." Rufure walked in front of Sumia and Cordelia he raised his hand as two large circles surrounded by runes.

"Remember when we discussed affinity Miriel." Miriel turned her attention to Rufure. She tilted her hat.

"Of course, I do not, however, see how our discussion on the merits of affinity correlates with Maribelle's and my argument over proper ethereal balancing."

"Affinity is more than an innate increase in power, no?" Rufure raised his eyebrow towards Miriel.

"Why yes. It is theorized by a majority within the Magical Intelligentsia that affinity also acts as a catalyst for the corresponding element of said affinity."

"Exactly," Rufure motioned for the two women to step in the circles. "Though, I'm on the fringe when it comes to recognizing certain affinities. After all light and darkness," Sumia stepped into the magic circle. The runes of the circle shifted towards a white symbol, the white letter bled out bluish-white color into the rest of the circle until the entire circle glow a blinding light. Cordelia flinched at the bright light and walked into her circle. The runes turned black and it morphed into a cross. From its hard-edges, purple light twirled into the circle until the entire circle radiated a haze, "also are instrumental aspects of life." Rufure grinned.

"Fascinating!" Miriel took out a pen and began writing into her book. "Light and Dark affinity…what could this mean? Perhaps a better skill in cures and hexes?" Cordelia bit her lip at the dark haze around her. Sumia covered her eyes to the bluish fog of light.

"No, that's too simplistic." Rufure placed his hand on his hip. "Some believe that unlike the elemental affinities…affinities of dark and light are of a different caliber."

"How so? Are they inherited the same way as elemental ones?" Miriel asked.

"I don't know." Rufure sighed. "All I know is what father said about those with affinity, blood, of light and shadow, a man who fought in the grand purge. Those of affinity of light are of the Blessed. Those of affinity of darkness are of the Cursed. One deserves the shield and the other the sword." Sumia and Cordelia glanced at each other as the moon above them shined down on the intermixing lights of blue and purple.

Confetti explodes from the light, as little pieces of paper of varying colors fell over the crowd. Laughter as music echoed in the night. Emmeryn twirled around with the music as Robin tried to keep up. Robin almost stumbled a few times. He was only stopped by Emmeryn's help. "I never knew dancing could be so complicated." Robin whispered to Emmeryn.

"You just need to get a rhythm. Trying tapping your foot to the beat," Emmeryn tapped one of her heels to the beat. Robin mimicked it with his opposite foot. "Watch how my hips move okay." Emmeryn winked. "Try to follow the flow." Robin breathed deeply and nodded. Robin did his best to keep up with her. His eyes focused on her footwork, her body's sway, and the beat of the drum accompanied by soft notes from a varied orchestra of strings. With each step, they got closer until the music itself slowed to a soft beat. Hand in hand, Robin swayed with Emmeryn. Their bodies nearly touching as Robin placed his right hand on her hip and his left hand over hers. Emmeryn smiled up at Robin.

The night's breeze was negated by the warmth of their bodies as they moved in unison. Emmeryn let go of Robin's hand and placed both around his neck. Robin let his now free hand rest on her hip. They swayed ever so close. Robin could smell her airy aroma as she smelled his earthy tone. Robin's mind raced. He questioned himself over the ethics of being this close to Emmeryn. Does this…does my…does my wanting this tarnishes my ability to treat all my friends and my soldiers equally. Does this desire prevent me from being the tactician the army needs, one that is not biased towards one woman's safety? Robin felt his mind grow clouded as they drew slightly closer together.

The sound of the band died down as the festival came to an end. Robin forced himself to move slightly away from Emmeryn. They walked together side by side. Emmeryn giggling as they chatted. She wondered what Robin thought about the festival and about their dance. She watched as he took off his jacket and began to untie his boots. "Robin, I have a question for you." Robin let go of his now free boot and dropped it to the floor. He tugged at the sock around his shoeless foot.

"Sure what is it?" Robin responded. He must admit. Minus the fear of he had of what might have happened if they were alone at the dance, Robin did enjoy the festival.

"What is the tactical procedure for a surprise attack on an enemy base?" Robin stopped as he was pulling off his other boot. He raised an eyebrow at Emmeryn.

"I'm sorry," Robin chuckled. "I wasn't expecting that." Robin dropped his other boot and removed last sock to his now bare feet. "Well it depends. If you think there is a chance that the enemy knows of the attack, the ambush should be stalled till the enemy's guard is down."

"What if I'm not entirely certain but I have a gut feeling that the enemy is unaware?" Robin hesitated. Such an attack would be very risky…

"How important is for this attack to get through." Emmeryn stared straight at Robin. He was surprised by how focused her deep blue eyes were for this hypothetical.

"It means everything for my strategy." Robin nodded and smiled at Emmeryn.

"Well then the answer is simple Emmeryn." Emmeryn lips curved slightly down as she waited for Robin's response. "You have to take the risk." Emmeryn gulped and smiled as she approached Robin.

"Is that so?" she purred. Robin raised his eyebrow at her change in tone. She rested herself against Robin's chest. Robin froze as her smell overcame him once more. What the hell is happening, Robin thought. Emmeryn whispered something to Robin. "I," She looked up at Robin. "I said this when I first hugged you back at Regna Ferox." Robin backtracked to that memory. All he heard was a mumble. "Being with you makes me feel safe and whole." Robin argued with himself. His right hand burned as two voices rampaged in his head.

You deserve this!

It is unethical!

She cares for you! Embrace it!

She is my Exalt. Her love belongs to the people!

It is your right to accept her love!

It isn't right to accept it!

Are you so afraid of the consequences!

The consequences don't only affect me!

"Robin." Emmeryn eyes seemed to be filled with light. The moonlight painted her face in a heavenly glow. Her lips moist as her blond wavy hair framed her face every so perfectly. Robin heard one voice echo in his head as it drowned out the other. "You make me feel whole."

This is my birthright!

"I love you." Robin let go of all restraint as he cupped her face in both hands and kissed her. He savored her smell and the taste of her lips. Emmeryn's hands wandered underneath Robin's shirt as she traced his muscled chest with her fingers. She felt the tickle of his red beard against her skin as she slid out of her dress. The moon basked down on them as Emmeryn gasped for air as her hand grasped at a warm cloth underneath her. Robin's hands wandered over her soft skin and tightened around her hips as he breathed her scent. The sound of her gasps called out to him. Within the shadows, brands bled out light of purple and blue.


	14. Chapter 14

**_It's all coming to a close. We are almost there to the end of part 1 with the attack of Plegia! But before my readers become sad thinking the story is almost half down, don't worry because are wrong! It's most likely only a fourth to a fifth down as I have the story split into 3 parts with two intermissions. So enjoy the second to last chapter of part 1._**

**_Also I would like to say as we get closer to the big finale of part 1, I wonder if the surprise is becoming more and more apparent. I hope you are shocked by it when it comes up or as it comes up. Once more comments and reviews are welcomed. In fact, I would love to hear back from you as it makes the experience better for everyone. I should have part 15 up by the end of this week but it may take longer than that. Thank you and enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Again!" Rufure shouted. Cordelia and Sumia held their times close to their chests. Both released large bolts of fire at the dummies. The straw ignited in an inferno as flames spurted out from them. "Switch!" Rufure shouted. Cordelia dropped her tome and picked up the purple tome and Sumia reached for the blue tome on the ground. They raised their hands once more. From Cordelia's palm a dark mass of purple energy blasted towards the center part. Sumia's palm contained blue fire and shot it out at the center. The two balls of energy collapsed on each other as the dark energy and the blue flame intertwined and imploded in a burst of light. Rufure grinned. "Well done."

Rufure shook his head. To learn those advance spells so quickly. Rufure recalled that it has been a whole month since he took them under his wing. Ironically, Rufure sighed, they seem to be better teachers than me. Both Lissa and Maribelle already had mastered riding Pegasi. It's almost as interesting of Virion's recent gains with women of late. Olivia hasn't shrugged him off like the rest of the women in the army…I wonder how long her patience with Virion will last.

"Rufure." He turned to see Cordelia and Sumia walk up to him. "How are we doing?" Cordelia asked. She wondered how well they were doing. Rufure for the last few days has just barked orders. No explanation or tips, she found them very helpful even if they could be very vague. She recalled his first advice. Focus your energy within and release. If Sumia hadn't asked for clarification, it probably would have gone horribly.

"I bet were doing well right?" Sumia fished for an answer, "I mean you haven't said we need to improve." She thought for a second, "Unless we are doing so bad that you don't have anything to say. Oh, Pegasi dung." She frowned. "I bet it's that isn't it." Cordelia and Rufure felt a cold sweat come over them.

"It's not that Sumia." Rufure muttered.

"Oh. So we are doing well?" She perked up as a giant smile appeared on her face.

"You're doing very well but maybe you should work on your confidence a bit more." Rufure offered. The sound of footsteps began louder. The three turned to see a spearmen approach. The man saluted them and stood very rigid.

"Sir!" The man shouted. "I have important news for you Sir."

"Yes, what is it?" Rufure asked. He wasn't so sure of this "Sir" use. It seemed to much less efficient than simply stating why he's needed. "And could you perhaps speak plainly. It might go faster." The spearmen nodded.

"Yes Sir!" Rufure sighed. Oh well, one sir is better than two sirs. "A wagon is approaching the camp. It is Sir Robin. He has returned with the Exalt." Rufure smiled and nodded. Cordelia perked up at the sound of Robin's name. She needed to grab that lance she made to show Robin. She hopes he likes it. Cordelia blushed a bit. Why was she so excited about showing Robin her spear? I mean he probably forgot about it, she told herself, but…no he definitely remembers it. I know he does.

"Thank you for that." Rufure bowed to the Spearmen, "and you should get ready for formation regiments, if Robin is back. The invasion is about to begin." The spearmen nodded and jogged away. "Oh yes," Rufure turned to Cordelia and Sumia. "I don't think you need me to teach you anymore." Both women flinched at Rufure's words. "I got nothing left to teach." Rufure walked away from the two.

"Wait up!" Sumia called out. "We want to say hi to Robin with you!" Sumia grabbed Cordelia's arm and pulled her along. Cordelia grunted.

"Sumia!" Cordelia muttered as the grey-haired woman just dragged her along. Chrom stood still. He tapped his feet on the floor as he watched the carriage move closer and closer to the camp. Lissa whistled as they waited. She looked at her brother's leg and sighed.

"You're really impatient about this Chrom." Lissa muttered.

"And you're not excited to see Emm?" He asked. Lissa smiled and shook her head. Her blonde pigtails bounced around her head.

"No way! I'm super excited to show her my new moves." Chrom chuckled.

"That's right you learned how to ride a Pegasus." He recalled the shook of seeing in the air sticking her tongue out at him. He almost got a heart attack….The carriage slowed down as Robin dropped down from the carriage. He walked towards Chrom and Lissa.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We thought." Robin tilted his head in confusion. Lissa blushed brightly. "Oh my gods, is that you Robin?" Robin chuckled.

"Who else would I be?" He joked, Chrom hugged his friend.

"We could always get Tharja to test it if you want." Robin shivered.

"Now that's just cruel Chrom. Just plain cruel." The two men laughed. Robin shook his head. "I actual wouldn't mind seeing Tharja. I miss being around the Shepherds." Robin heard loud footsteps approach. He flinched at the sight of a flying woman soaring towards her. Daraen had pounced and jumped on to Robin.

"There you are big brother!" she shouted as she hugged him. Robin struggled to breath from her grip.

"It's nice to see you too sister. But," Robin tried to pry her off him, "I would love to breathe as well." Daraen giggled as Robin sighed. "I'm glad your approach when we first met was more controlled…"

"Hey I couldn't plan out an ambush hug when I don't know where you are." Robin shrunk a bit.

"Really?" Daraen grinned at her brother. "I suppose it could have been worse."

"Oh do not worry brother, I got plenty pranks planned out today. I've been saving them." Robin went pale. A whole month's worth of pranks. If the gods do listen…please save me from her wrath. Chrom and Lissa heard the cloth of the caravan open as Emmeryn walked out into the morning light. Robin walked over to her and offered his hand to her. She grabbed Robin's hand as she gently walked down from the caravan.

"Emm, how was the trip?" Chrom asked.

"It was," Emmeryn smiled at him and her eyes migrated to Robin, "an interesting experience." Daraen elbowed Robin.

"How interesting?" Daraen raised her eyebrow up and down at Robin.

"Just interesting, nothing big happened." Robin muttered. "We just got to know each other better." Emmeryn giggled as Daraen pouted and prodded for details. Robin shrugged her off to the point that started to wave his arms about to shush her off. "But there is something I need to ask of you Chrom." Daraen listened. She expected something juicy and intriguing. Lissa listened intently. "Is the army ready for the push into Plegian territory?" Chrom shrugged.

"I know the Shepherds are but I'm not so certain about the logistics." Robin scratched his bearded chin.

"How odd…I thought," Robin and Chrom turned to a new voice that interrupted them.

"Everything is prepared." Rufure muttered. He handed a tome over to Robin. Robin scanned through the pages. He noticed heavy markings in red ink of slight variations.

"I see some supplies have uncertainties in them." Rufure nodded.

"Unfortunately, I don't have absolute knowledge about your helpers' purchases." Robin chuckled and smiled.

"That's Cordelia for you." Robin closed the book and handed back to Rufure. "I'll assume we have a surplus for all those red markings. Robin noticed Sumia and Cordelia standing a yard behind Rufure.

"A surplus? Isn't that risky?" Rufure opened the tome and checked the numbers he estimated. "We cannot assume she did all of it. There is no way one person can do it. We have to err on the side of caution." Robin nodded.

"Normally I would agree with you but we are not dealing with an average woman her. She's one of the most stubborn women I know." Robin closed his eyes and shook his head. "I only can think of two women as stubborn as her and one of them is Daraen." Rufure's face scrunched up.

"Still…"

"It'll be fine, brother. I trust Cordelia." Robin walked up to the two women. Rufure shook his head at Robin. Too risky he thought…but if Robin believed in her so could he. "I'm curious what is with the change in outfits?" Robin asked as he pointed to their clothing. Cordelia hugged the purple tome closer to her chest. Why did she feel so self-conscious again?

"I was just trying to learn magic." Cordelia muttered. Sumia nodded. Robin noticed the different colors in the books. A tome of white magic and black magic…why would they be training in opposite spectrums…

"Truly?" Robin was astonished. They had no interest a month ago. Robin chuckled as he smiled at the women. I wonder what caused this change. "It's always nice to have some extra versatility." Lissa popped up beside Robin.

"I learned something too. I'll be in the frontlines too on top of my very own Pegasus!" Robin's face went from impressed to fully in shock.

"You can ride a Pegasus now?" Lissa whined

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" She pouted at Robin. "I'm not delicate!"

"Of course not…" Robin preferred her to be in the thick of the unit. Having healers not too far and not too close was perfect. Robin got an idea. "But if you're really not delicate maybe next time you can learn to use an axe?" Robin hoped she'd go for the bait. He remembered the effeminate priest, Libra. He could offer her some lessons. She'll still need protection of course. He wondered how Lon'qu handled being her bodyguard. He wasn't anywhere nearby.

"I don't know wouldn't it be better to be up front with you guys?" Lissa moaned. Emmeryn placed her hand on Lissa's shoulder.

"I don't know about that Lissa. I always like the idea of being around those who need my help the most."

"But Emm, doesn't that mean in the front?" Rufure listened the situation and nodded at Lissa. Lissa smiled at him and nodded back. "Actually…" she went off. Emmeryn tilted her head at her little sister. "I think your right Emmeryn. I'll help rally the troops." She turned to Chrom. "That's where I'm needed." Robin chuckled. While I'll be…

"I must admit Lissa," Robin smiled at her, "that's a very good plan. Give hope to our soldiers…I could never do that." Lissa closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I know…" She turned to Emmeryn and looked back at Robin, "you offer something entirely else Robin." Robin felt his heart soften. This is why he missed them so much…The Shepherds are more than his friends. They are family. Daraen walked up to Robin poked his side.

"Did you miss us that most brother?" She whispered.

"I guess I did…" Robin smiled. "I'm just one big softy."

"You've always been." Daraen blew a strand of blonde hair off from her face.

"Well then!" Robin raised his voice. "Let's get this invasion prepped and ready!" Robin grabbed Chrom and began relaying the necessary preparations. Rufure rushed towards the supplies and ordered soldiers to sharpen and mend all the armor and weapons needed. Daraen began whipping the average soldiers into formation and told them the general plans and who their regiment captain is. Robin breathed deeply the smell of papers and of dry ink. He loved his time away from this work but the familiar scents stir up something within Robin. A fire stoked for a new day. Robin scrapped around the papers but noticed Chrom was not listening. He was talking to a messenger. He shrugged towards Robin. You got to be kidding me… Robin posted the bare bones of the plan. Details had to be postponed. The news of Emmeryn's "death" had finally reached Ylisstol and the people needed to grieve with their new Exalt.

"You cannot go to war without a king." Chrom joked with Robin. He began to wonder if royalty was more of a burden than a blessing. Having to stop everything just so they could grieve for her, can they not see they, those who are dying for them too, are doing their best? Why is it only the royalty that deserves grieving when hundreds of died for them. It's because the people believed the royal blood protects on them. They rely almost like children to anyone with blessed blood. Worthless peons! Robin bit his tongue. Why was I being so vile? The people loved the Exalt just as she loved them. Just as she still loves them. Their love was born from her actions, not her blood. Robin shook his head. Maybe he too needed time to readjust from his break…I guess details can wait even for me, Robin thought.

Robin looked at a mirror at the end of the planning tent. Robin felt his chin. Maybe I should shave tonight… Tharja will probably want the hair shavings though…and she would get her hands on it regardless of what I do. Robin remembered when he burned his shavings after the first hair raid by Tharja. She still collected them as she had specific spell that called for his burnt shavings…Robin wondered if there was any way to win against her.

Cordelia blasted the dummy with magic of varying elements. The different tomes opened on the ground each lite up when its corresponding element was summoned. She remembered how Robin didn't even need to open any tome to cast his magic. Maybe if she remembered the runes she could do it too. Cordelia paused as she felt her body grow heavy. This magic casting was more tiring than she thought. It's just like thrusting with a spear. "Hey!" Cordelia jumped up and turned to see Robin. He reached over to her handmade spear on the ground. "You're doing well with those spells. Though switching between specialized books probably isn't the best idea."

"But you do it and I'm certain I can handle it." Robin scratched his head.

"I don't switch between different specialized spells. I just use my personalized tome." Cordelia walked up to Robin who handed her spear back to her. Cordelia quickly put the spear away into its proper pile. "Here." Robin handed her his tome. "Try casting the different spells with this." Robin walked away from. Cordelia breathed in deeply and prepped herself with Robin's tome. He looked around the camp. Everything was set up as he expected. Not a single thing out-of-place. Robin then noticed a spear standing out from the pile. He examined it as Cordelia opened the tome and repeated the rune sequence in her head. Its design was odd. Not at all like the standard spears that they normally buy. Cordelia looked up from the tome and noticed Robin examining the spear pile. I wonder if he remembers…she thought. Cordelia felt her face blush as she found herself staring at Robin. She glanced away and focused on the scarred dummy.

Robin turned away from the spear pile and focused on Cordelia's footwork. Cordelia got in her stance and charged the magic in her palm. She twirled with red streaks of light, bursts of yellow lightning, green waves of air, and purple haze of dark magic. Robin noticed how she always seemed to have extra weight on her front leg. Robin walked up to Cordelia and grabbed her arms from behind. Cordelia tensed up as he readjusted her pose.

"You cannot put all your force in that front leg." He murmured. Cordelia picked up on Robin's earth scent but she smelled something else. A slight tinge of a woman's scent marred his earthy tone. Cordelia lost balance and fell into Robin. Her mind raced thinking of about the odd tinge. "Cordelia!" Robin braced himself as he caught her. "What happened?"

"I-It's nothing." Cordelia tried to hide the shakiness in her voice. The normally the only time she did something so embarrassing was when Chrom was nearby. No scratch that, she thought, I never fell into Chrom!

"You certain?" Robin asked.

"Yes." She nodded and asked Robin to show her the correct pose. With the adjustment she tried again. Each blast of magic seemed steadier. She waited for her body to feel heavy soon but it never came. "I don't understand." Cordelia handed Robin's tome back to him.

"Runes are finicky at best," Robin stated he flipped through the tome. He pointed towards the runes she had been using. Their ink was fading but their boldness returned to it. "It takes effort to activate a tome but when a tome is already in use."

"It doesn't require that extra effort." Robin nodded at her.

"Exactly. It's just a shortcut. It doesn't make the spells any better." He smiled. "There are probably benefits for not using the shortcut. I just cannot think of any now." Cordelia wanted to ask Robin about the woman's scent but how could she? She had no right to do so. Not to mention it would be embarrassing. But she wanted to know…she needed to know. She just didn't know why. Cordelia opened her mouth and closed. She couldn't. She just couldn't. But then she remembered all the time she spent trying to gain Chrom's attention. Daraen's grace, Sully's frankness, Maribelle's passion, Olivia's elegance, even Sumia's kindness garnered some attention from Chrom. Cordelia realized they all had something that she didn't. It wasn't any of those traits. It was their willingness to be heard. I never let my voice be heard…Cordelia thought. Their voice made them stand out. Then I'll use my voice to make sure he hears me. I don't need Chrom. I have him.

Robin wandered over to the collection of spears he was examining and picked up the one Cordelia had put away. "So this spear is the one we talked about before I left?" Robin should have known that. The craftsmanship and its unique design should have given it away. Cordelia smiled weakly.

"Yes." She argued with herself about whenever she should say something. Was it too forward? Did it even matter? So what he had a tinge, a tinge, of another woman's scent? It could easily be nothing. Cordelia bit her lip. She decided to avoid it for now. "I thought it would work better if the blades' weight was balanced along the shaft instead of balanced at the tip." Robin stroked his chin.

"Solid reasoning," Robin twirled the spear around and tossed it forward. The spear went flying and pierced the ground. Robin smiled. "It flies beautifully." Cordelia wondered if it was asking him about the scent.

"Robin I need to ask you something." Robin nodded.

"Of course I'm all ears." Cordelia walked over to a bench. She waited for Robin to sit next to her. She knew only one woman who was close enough with him for the scent to be…if they have…she would have no chance. Cordelia hesitated. Does she risk, Cordelia scolded herself. Let your voice be heard.

The crowd grieved for the "dead" Exalt as they rang bells. They threw roses at carriage of white with fine wooden wells and white horses pulling it. The carriage led the parade and it held the three royal members into the crowd. Behind the carriage an empty casket filled with roses followed. It was an effigy to represent the "lost body" of the dead Exalt. Chrom waved at the crowds as they cheered and cried as music tinged with hope to the overall sad theme filled the city. Lissa leaned over to Chrom. "This feels so wrong…" She muttered.

"I know what you mean but this is for the people. Not us." Chrom whispered back. They noticed the damages done by the raid. The castle walls that they approached were damaged with large sections of it cracked with most edges of the outer wall were chipped. The decorations on the wall were burned and torn. City shops had barricades in their windows with most stalls being makeshift and made of broken wood jury-rigged together. Emmeryn watched the crowds from within the carriage that Lissa and Chrom sit on in the open.

She remembered the sight of the city that day. Fire blazed over the wooden stalls. Great clouds of black smoke polluted the air and suffocated the city. Large boulders were catapulted over the walls at the castle. She had sent all the guards to escort the citizens into hidden basements that were made by her father during the purge. A network he used to allow the royal guard to listen to the conversations of his people. So any discontent could be routed and any interlopers executed.

She tears fell from her face as she recalled every last regret she had. She remembered Phila's face as she begged for her to use the hidden entrances to hide from the Plegain forces. She had shut told her no. She couldn't risk their lives just for her safety. They all would have been killed, slaughtered like sheep, if the Plegians had discovered the entrances. She also recalled the deed she will never forget. She echoed Robin's comforting words in her head when they talked about her regrets under the moonlight. She remembered his stoic expression when they decided…She heard the voice of some of the elders up close to the parade.

"If only that tactician got the chance to save her." The old man muttered. "Yes he saved so many lives even as the war looms sour." Another man muttered. "Imagine the golden age of such an heir: born of Blessed Blood and Tactical Genius. Emmeryn looked away from the crowd. She drowned out the voices and focused on the sounds of fanfare.

Chrom looked inwards to the carriage and at Emmeryn. He wondered if it was a good idea to bring her back here. Lissa elbowed him in the side and gave him a look. He nodded to her. Emm had every right to be in the city. She knew this city is one of regrets. Emmeryn wiped the tears from her face. She smiled as the final words of Robin's words came to her. Underneath a sky of bright lights, Robin stared into the sky. He wiped something off from his face. "I don't know if this will be a regret, Emmeryn." He chuckled to her. "I don't regret what we did." He gulped and shook his head. "It is a part of who I am now. I am my regrets. I am my mistakes." Robin sighed. "And well if you happen to one my mistakes, it's a pretty great mistake." Robin laughed. "I'm sorry that." He paused. "That came out pretty bad didn't it?"

Emmeryn sniffed as her stomach churned. "You're a pretty great mistake too Robin." Emmeryn whispered to herself. She felt her stomach churn again. "oh my," she muttered. She gulped as slight amount of bile came forward. She glanced around outside. They were almost to a castle. Considering their lack of funds for a majority of their trip, Emmeryn knew she was lucky that it was only now that her stomach seemed to disagree with the stale and tasteless rations he brought for emergencies.

"Did you and Emmeryn…" Cordelia gripped the black cloth that covered her hips. She looked away from Robin towards the ground as they sat next to each other on a wooden bench. Robin raised an eyebrow at Cordelia. "Did you …"

"Did we do what?" Robin fished for the word she wanted to use. Where did this question come from, Robin thought, it certainly came out of the blue. "Are you asking about something like did we go to a festival. Did we eat someplace strange?" Cordelia remained silent. Robin smiled at her. "There are a lot of things Emmeryn and I did when we traveled together. There was always something new in each town we visited." Cordelia bit her tongue. She had to be more specific but…she wondered if she could say the word.

"I," She hesitated. "I-" She noticed Robin began to chuckle slightly. "What's so funny?" She cried. "I'm trying to ask you something serious!"

"I'm sorry. It's just," Robin shined his pearly teeth at her, "I'd forgotten how cute you get when you're flustered." Robin paused.

"C-cute?" She felt conflicted. She didn't want to get side-tracked…unless. Unless he planned this out! He was trying to change the direction of the conversation! I will not be tricked, Cordelia thought. "I am not cute!" Cordelia shouted. Robin flinched. Robin felt a cold sweat come over him. Was cute a trigger word for her like genius was? He thought. "And telling me that now is so!" Cordelia gritted her teeth as she fumed. Robin was confused. Was this serious? A spark went off in his head. Shit…He realized that her voice was tempered before. Oh boy, Robin braced himself, I'm in trouble. "It's just so wrong. I'm trying to ask you about something serious and you're flirting with me! I mean what person in their right mind does that!" Cordelia froze. "I-I'm sorry!" Cordelia ran from Robin.

"Wait! Cordelia!" Robin shouted after her but she continued to run away. Robin titled his head. He had never seen her so upset before. Robin sighed. "What did she want to ask?" Robin got up and paused for a second. "Flirting?" Robin scanned his thoughts and his memories. "How odd," Robin smiled. "I guess with some women I cannot help but do that."

Water fell down on Emmeryn's pale skin as she washed her body with the cold clear water. She felt her stomach churn again. This time the nausea was stronger than before. She heard a knock against the large white wooden door. "Hey Emm?" Lissa called out from behind the door. Her blonde hair covered her cheek as she placed her face against the door. "Is everything okay in there? You've been in there for a while." Emmeryn smiled.

"I just missed having access to a nice bathroom." She could hear her little sister giggle from behind the door.

"Oh I know! Washing in those tents is terrible." Lissa leaned against the door. "I always feel like the wind is going to expose me or someone will walk into my tent."

"No one would walk into a woman's bathing tent Lissa." Emmeryn chuckled. "They are marked with special symbols and even colored differently from normal tents."

"Oh I know. They are actually quite pretty with those frays on the bottom of the tents' outside but it's not impossible Emm." Lissa thought about Chrom's own escapades when it came to walking in on someone.

"Truly? I cannot think of anyone empty headed enough to do such a thing." Emmeryn heard Lissa burst out in laughter. Emmeryn tilted her head. She had no idea what was so funny.

"I have to tell Chrom that he is empty-headed!" Emmeryn flinched at that. Emmeryn quickly dried herself off and tried to cut off Lissa. However, her stomach churned even louder this time. Emmeryn felt her whole body begin to retch. She ran towards anything she could stand over. Her whole body retched again as she threw up bile into the chamber pot. She breathed heavily in between retching. Emmeryn wobbled up and washed her face. She looked at her face in the window. Her skin was pale but color was returning to her cheeks. She checked her hair if any got in the way of bile. Her lips curved down as she examined each strand. She sighed in relief. Emmeryn washed her face one more.

The mirror began to ripple like a river current. A hand disturbed the water's current. Cordelia washed her face in a stream. The cold water cooled her hot face. She sighed as she fell to her knees next to the riverbed.

"Nice going Cordelia," she muttered to herself, "He was just giving you a compliment and then you bite his head off." Cordelia fiddled with her red hair. He probably thought she was crazy or something akin to it. Cordelia got up from the muddy riverbed and wandered around. She had to apologize to Robin. She looked for him around camp but couldn't find him anywhere. She sighed. From behind her she heard an odd giggle; she turned to see Tharja smiling at her. The dower woman held a glass bottle in her hands with a translucent liquid barely noticeable in it. She laughed in her usual way.

"Um hello, Tharja." Cordelia muttered. Tharja offered the bottle in her hand to Cordelia.

"I'll think you'll enjoy this." Tharja didn't move at all. Her face went blank as it usually does. "Go on. It'll give you what your heart desires." Cordelia flinched. Tharja chortled. "I can sense all that dark desire festering from within." She looked at the bottle. Its liquid turned dark and viscous. "With this you'll be able to feed it…" Cordelia hesitated…but…she…she hated herself for even thinking it but… As Cordelia hesitated, Tharja spritzed some of the perfume on Cordelia.

"What?" Cordelia gasped as she backed away.

"I need to test it and you fit the requirement." Tharja stated plainly. "Besides now you may get whatever caused your dark aura." Cordelia hesitated as Tharja blushed. "And if it works I can use it to get Robin." She giggled. "Soon, he'll be all mine…mine." Cordelia watched as the black-haired woman slinked off. She mumbled to herself. From her mumblings, Cordelia could pick out the random words about Robin. She wondered…if. Cordelia shook her head and washed her face again in the river. She had to get the perfume off her. She flinched when she heard a voice.

"Ah, there you are!" She turned to see Robin standing behind her. He sat down next to her on the riverbed. "About what I said before," Cordelia interrupted him.

"No it's," she avoided eye contact with Robin. She didn't want to risk the perfume from having an effect. "I was just overreacting."

"I've seen you overreact before." Robin chuckled, "This was something different. What was it? I promise to keep it serious." She could feel it on the back of her head that he was smiling at her. She argued with herself about just seeing if the perfume really did work. Would it…give her what she desired? But could she stop just before? Would she willingly allow for Robin, not this magic, to decide? Cordelia scolded herself…she couldn't risk it…not matter how much she wanted to make sure that should wouldn't fall into another pit. A pit where the one she loves it outside of arm's reach.

"I," she hesitated. If she just asked him about the scent, she would know if he could love her but… "I," she repeated. I cannot do it. I cannot. She hated herself. She hated her weakness. "I was just reminded about my knight sisters when you said that. They always thought I was fun to tease." It wasn't a whole lie. They teased her because they loved her and they called her cute as any elder sister would. But this was not why she was angry. This was not why she had the outburst. Please forgive me my knight sisters for my selfishness.

"Is that so?" She winced at the concern in his voice. She didn't deserve his concern. "I," Robin paused. He didn't know what to say. He expected the cause to be something less morose. He sighed. He couldn't leave her with this sadness. Even he cannot help. He must try. "I don't know if I'm qualified to help with such a topic. Maybe Sumia would understand better?" Cordelia bit her lip. She couldn't bring Sumia into this lie.

"No. I think you'll handle it fine." Cordelia stayed straight into the river. She noticed Robin's face reflected in the river. He had shaven. His chin now only slightly touched by very light stubble. But she felt her heart ache. His face was in a deep frown. She didn't want to make Robin feel this way about her outburst. It wasn't his fault! It was all hers.

Cordelia cursed herself as she talked about the day. She felt her eyes tear up as she recalled the images Her knight sisters crying out in pain as bolts of wind and arrows flied in their direction. She recalled their captain scolding her to leave. She remembered her words perfectly and repeated them for Robin. "Her last words," she recalled as she ran on her Pegasus away from the fire. An arrow pierced her throat. She fell from her horse. She gurgled on her own blood. Cordelia felt the tears overflow. She wasn't worthy of them. Especially now, she used their deaths as a lie for her selfish heart. "Her last words were don't be selfish Cordelia." She gasped as her tears fell down her cheek. "Don't let the world lose you too for foolish glory or honor. Live so our desires can burn within you."

Robin gulped as she heard her wail out. Robin reached for Cordelia. His hand on her cheek and with his thumb he caught her tears. "Cordelia," he smiled at her. Cordelia buried her head into Robin's shoulder. Her tears soaked his black and purple coat. Robin ran his hand through her long red hair. "I have nothing to comfort you Cordelia. I have nothing to give." Cordelia gasped in between tears. "All I can say is that I'm glad you listened." Cordelia pushed herself from Robin. She stared right into his eyes. They were soft as their grey color betrayed the warmth she felt from them.

"W-what do you mean?" Cordelia stuttered over her words. Robin with his sleeve wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"If you stayed," Robin took of his coat and wrapped Cordelia in it. He then hugged her close and rested her head on his shoulder. "This world would have lost another amazing person, an amazing woman." She sniffed as Robin stroked her hair. "And it would have lost the one person who makes their sacrifice have meaning." Cordelia looked up at Robin. "You are the heir to their courage. A woman I know who is worthy of everything the world offers and more." Robin chuckled. "I'm sorry Cordelia. I'm sorry that my words are all I can offer. I wish I can offer more."

Cordelia grabbed Robin's shirt and hugged him tighter. She wanted to say something. She wanted to say he was wrong about her. But she…she felt her heart struggle. She burst out into tears once again. As she knew on this day, she was surrounded by both her past and her future. For her knight sisters, she would make sure they would always be heard and their sacrifice will always be honored. Robin was right. She sniffed as she listened to Robin's steady heart. Through her, she would have to keep their voices alive through her own and their bravery through her own actions. She would keep them alive by making sure her heart never grows cold again.

"Robin." Cordelia whispered to Robin. He looked at her and smiled.

"What is it?" Robin titled his head. Cordelia smiled at him.

"Thank you, Robin." She sniffed and wiped her face. "Could we talk again? Maybe later tonight?" Robin chuckled.

"I always have time for you Cordelia." Robin got up and left his coat over her. "I'm here for you." Cordelia remembered the perfume Tharja had sprayed. She smiled at Robin and watched as he walked away. Sorry Tharja, Cordelia thought, I am not letting you win Robin's heart. And whoever's scent was that. Cordelia pulled Robin's coat tighter. I will win. For my knight sisters, for me, I will win.

The wind picked up as it rushed across the green plains. It picked up petals of different flowers, the flowers danced in the wind. The petals fell to the earth into soft pale hands. Emmeryn smiled at the pretty flowers. Their varying hues as she sat in the royal garden in the palace. Most of the flowers were dead. Burnt or wilted, Emmeryn frowned at the once brightly colored area. Emmeryn's eye was caught by an odd pair of flowers. One was a regal purple iris. Its violet hue was piercing to look at. The iris stood tall and didn't waver even in the wind's breeze. Such a strong little thing, Emmeryn thought. She noticed as two other flowers wrapped around its stem. The two flowers hugged the tall purple iris. They supported it and helped it against the strong wind.

It alone did not bare the force of the wind. Instead it took it for the two flowers and in exchange the two other flowers provided the single regal flower comfort. Emmeryn squatted down to see the flowers more closely. To the left of the iris, a bright yellow lily wrapped its stem around the iris. Its stem seemed to hug against the iris's stem as its petals kissed the side of the iris' bulb. It's bright yellow color complimenting the deep purple. She smiled at the two flowers partnership but she looked at the oddity of the third flower that hugged around the iris too. It was a tulip. Its petal was of a deep red its upright petals were filled with water. The collection of water fell out its bulb like tears onto the iris's stem. When the water stopped dripping the tulips petals perked right up, she was in awe of this oddity.

"Hey, Emm!" Emmeryn turned to see Chrom and Lissa standing underneath the garden's opening arch. Lissa shouted out to Emmeryn, "What are you looking at." She pointed out the odd pair of three flowers to them. Chrom and Lissa glanced at each other. Chrom shrugged at Lissa. Lissa reached towards the tulip. Emmeryn slapped her hand away from the tulip. "Ow," Lissa cried, "I was just getting rid of that tulip. It's going to suffocate the iris and the lily." Emmeryn frowned at Lissa.

"How can you say that Lissa?" Emmeryn smiled at the three. "The tulip is helping the iris just as the lily is."

"But the tulip might starve out the iris. I mean even the lily might starve out the iris." Lissa frowned at Emmeryn. "I mean look at the rest of the garden. If we just lose one or two flowers of the three, we will still have at least one." Chrom chuckled.

"I think Emm wants all three to stay." Lissa shook her head.

"Three's too much in that one spot. It won't ever work." Emmeryn giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I don't think so Lissa. Maybe," Emmeryn smiled widely as she caressed the purple iris. "Maybe circumstances force three flowers together to survive. I'd rather be like this lily that has to share her land and her nutrients with two neighbors than to be withered and alone." Emmeryn got up and blew a kiss towards the flowers. She whispered to them to stay strong till she can return. "Sometimes we have to give to be truly happy." Lissa sighed as Chrom patted her back. Emmeryn smiled at her two siblings. You've grown up so much, she thought. I couldn't be happier. Emmeryn paused. Maybe she has grown a little too. There is one thing that can make me happier but it's out of my reach.

"Actually," Chrom looked up to the sky. The sun began to set in the sky. The clouds were painted over by bright oranges and reds. "We better head back soon." Chrom scratched the back of his head. "Or else Robin probably will have a stroke."

"I'm certain he wouldn't mind if we are a bit late." Lissa muttered. "Besides he's probably still catching with everyone." Chrom chuckled.

"I would love to believe that but he's practicality asks like a nursemaid." Emmeryn giggled.

"But he's not as bad as Frederick is though. At least he doesn't try to tell us to wash behind our ears." Chrom felt a flash of sweat come over him.

"Or force us to take a bath." Lissa belted out in laughter.

"Oh yeah didn't he force Robin to take a bath once." Chrom shook his head.

"Let's not bring that up again." Lissa bounced up and down.

"But it's hilarious!" Emmeryn walked in between them and walked outside of the garden.

"It probably would be best for us to go back to camp now." Emmeryn turned to Chrom and Lissa. "Besides, I'm quite certain I want to see Frederick in action. It's been too long since I've seen you three bicker." Chrom and Lissa winced a bit. Lissa leaned over to Chrom.

"How come Emm is freaking me out…" Lissa whispered.

"I don't know but I get that odd feeling too." Chrom whispered back. Emmeryn smiled and called out for them to follow. The moon slowly rose in the air. Its light glowed brighter as the sun hide behind the horizon. Robin lite his candle and opened his black tome. He searched through it and passed the seals and runes for casting spells. He stopped at the page he labeled roster. He chuckled. His guess was right. The order of names had changed. Most of the names were ordered in such a way that a man's name was next to a woman's name.

Though this trend excluded some, Robin marked the names that did not have a paired name with it. It was odd that some names were slightly aligned. He noticed that Anna's name was not like Kellam's and some of the others. Unlike Kellam's Anna's name was slightly aligned with one man's name. Though it seemed this name was surrounded by two other names…not completely aligned. The same thing came with a number of names: in particular Chrom's and Daraen's were not entirely flanked by a single man's name. In fact theirs was unique in the fact their oddity was interconnect. Their names were not aligned but closer than the names normally were. Other names flanked them and it appeared like a child just wrote random names around two names they wrote in the center. However, some names seemed to be darker than the rest.

Robin wondered why those two's names were very dark, almost bold. He always wondered if this book was alive and trying to tell him something. It's pages almost spoke to him with its constantly changing words. Robin looked for the first oddity his own name. He flinched. This was unlike the rest. Where Rufure's name was flanked by two names that were slightly off in alignment and where Daraen's name was flanked by all sides by faded names with only two bold names. His name was surrounded by two names perfectly legible. Even the names were aligned.

Damn it! Robin thought. What the hell does this mean? Why does this book speak in riddles. He heard the opening of his tent. He turned to see Cordelia still wearing his coat over her shoulders.

"Ah Cordelia," he got up from his desk and turned off the lantern. "Is it already night?" She nodded.

"I saw smoke coming from your tent," Robin shifted his weight to his left foot, "so I knew you were in here."

"Am I really so predictable?" Robin asked. Cordelia shrugged and sat down on his bed sheet. She took off the coat and placed it on her lap.

"When it comes to your reading habits, yes," Robin shrugged and looked towards the tent's opening.

"Wouldn't you prefer?" Cordelia stared at the ground.

"I actually want to talk to you in here." She fiddled with Robin's coat. "I want to talk to you something that is very personal." Robin raised an eyebrow and sat next to her.

"Okay, what is it?" Cordelia fidgeted with Robin's coat.

"I need to tell you the truth," Cordelia paused and breathed deeply, "about why I was had an outburst before." Robin shifted around on the sheet. "I wasn't actually mad about my past…" She looked at Robin. She tried to read his face but she couldn't understand his expression. "I really did mean what I said about that." Robin cut her off.

"I know. Tears like that," Robin smiled, "can't be faked. But why?" Robin scrunched up one cheek. "I don't understand why you didn't tell me what really caused it?"

"Because," Cordelia fought her urge to run away from this. Her cheeks became inflamed. "I-I was," her mouth went dry. Robin reached out towards her. He patted her hand.

"Cordelia, whatever it is. You can ask me." Cordelia sighed and nodded.

"I was jealous." Jealous? Robin was confused. His brow furrowed. "When we were training you smelled a tinge like a woman's perfume." Robin routed around his memory for what it could be. He swallowed hard as he realized whose it was.

"I'm sorry Cordelia…I don't understand." Cordelia laughed weakly.

"What's so complicated about me being jealous?" Cordelia look at Robin. He was deep in thought as he covered his mouth with his right hand. "I-" She wanted to say those three words but…no…not yet. "I just want to know who she is." Cordelia surprised herself when she said "she." She never meant for the word to be stated with such emphasis. Robin wondered if he could say it? But…this is Cordelia. Not just some random woman. He still didn't understand what had happened for her to become jealous of this. Didn't her heart belong to another? All this time he thought she had already given all her love away. If he only knew he could have, Robin cut himself off and gritted his teeth. No, he would've made the same choices. For his heart is no different if he knew of her feelings.

"It's Emmeryn's." Robin admitted. Cordelia paused. The Exalt? Cordelia felt a pain in her chest.

"I see," Cordelia didn't know if she should ask anything else. But…it could just be nothing. It didn't mean they were close. Cordelia cringed but it could also mean that they had been…intimate. "Are you too…" She trailed off. Robin closed his eyes and visualized the aftermath of that night. He could still hear the shared tears and the agreed sacrifice.

"We have been," Cordelia braced for it, "intimate before." She knew it. She began to move slightly away from Robin. "But it means nothing." Cordelia turned quickly to Robin. She examined his face. Not a single sign of bitterness or anger came over him. He smiled at Cordelia. "It was just one night. Nothing more." Robin feared what she would say next. He had an idea of what was coming next.

"Robin, I" she couldn't say it. Not now, "I'm sorry it didn't work out." Robin shook his head. This woman…

"Cordelia, what are your feelings for me." Cordelia flinched. She stayed silent. "I mean it Cordelia. I need to know." Robin sighed, "I cannot make the right choice unless I know…." What did he mean the right choice? "I mean is it even possible for a woman to love a man with a shattered heart." Cordelia reached over to Robin. Robin didn't move. He felt an urge form in his chest. He couldn't make the same mistake twice. Not again. She kissed him and murmured to him.

"I cannot help but love you Robin…" Robin felt it grow as Cordelia got closer. "Around you I can be me. I don't have to be perfect." Robin kissed her back but he stopped himself even though the sweetness of her lips called for him.

"I'm," Robin cursed. "Please Cordelia." Cordelia moved back a bit. "Please, this doesn't mean I don't care for you. I-How can I not love a woman who's been at my side for so long. How can I not love a woman who has been a bastion of strength for me. But," Robin stared at the ground. "What love can I offer to you know." Cordelia frowned as Robin cursed at himself. "I need decide if I should listen to my heart or to my head…" Robin chuckled. And I fear neither knows the right answer. "Is that okay Cordelia?" Cordelia smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

"I've waited in pain for so long to hear someone say they love me…" Cordelia smiled, "and now that I know you do. I can wait to hear it again with joy." Robin cursed again at himself. Robin waited as she left the tent. Damn it! Robin punched the ground. Why do the gods curse him with such circumstances? No…it's my own damn fault. Robin fell into his chair and looked at the roster again. Robin's eyes grew wide as he realized how blind he was. The two names that flanked his name with bold ink were the same two women who his heart struggled over. To the left of his name, Emmeryn's name glistened. To the right of his name, Cordelia's name shined. Robin placed his head in his hands. Robin looked over towards his bag. He routed through it and pulled out two small cases. He opened both and placed them both in front of him. They were the two ring sets he got from the old merchant. Robin smiled. "I guess I'm really the knight-errant of your story old man."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Tadaa! The end of part 1. The big finale, for less than a third of the overall story. Now it seems less impressive.**_

_**Okay, so this is in short the beginning of where I will start taking a lot of liberties in the writing as after this is Intermission 1. I will delve into some stuff that I really wished was in the game and its mostly about Robin's past and what makes him so important without being too anti-climatic for the actual end.**_

_**Plus you guys and gals who are interested about Robin's love life will get an answer to who wins...or maybe...well sorta. It's not necessarily spelled out for you. I'm really not sure (actually I am but that would be spoilers).**_

_**I actually rewrote this a few times because I wanted to keep some secrets well hidden. See if you can figure out what I'm hinting at. So please enjoy and comments are very much loved. Comments make the stories better for you and for future readers. Plus comments make me all fuzzy and warm inside.**_

* * *

Chapter 15

The field smelled of blood and sweat. Robin huffed as he glanced around. His vision blurred and bloodied. He stumbled around until he felt hard stone against his knees. He pushed himself up off the burnt stone blocks. Robin breathed heavily as he looked around the stone platform. He walked to the edge of the platform. Robin gulped as he couldn't see the bottom of the pit. Not even an ounce of light seemed to pierce the vast shadow. Purple haze floated in the air and made it thick like fog. Robin backed up and paused. His whole body froze and he couldn't move a muscle.

His vision blurred again and he found himself standing in front of two figures. Tears fell down their face as they pleaded to Robin. Robin tried to open his mouth but it would not listen. It turned into a smile and laughed. Robin felt his stomach grow ill at the sound of the cackle. He reached out his hand. "Come on love…don't you wish to return to my side…to stay here with me for all eternity?" Robin felt his vision blur. Robin shook his head until he could see again.

Robin's mouth went dry. In his hand, he felt the weight of his blade. Blood dripped off its edge as the two figures that pleaded before now struggled on the ground. Robin kneeled between the two figures. He chuckled. Robin felt his heart ache as his body ignored his every command. Robin laid out his hand. A dark ball of energy appeared.

"I know you wish for this…" Robin cackled as the dark magic seeped through. "I can smell the desire within your breast." Robin watched as their wounds knitted back together. Dark purple lines appeared along their pale skin. They ran like veins that hide underneath their flesh. "Return to me…be mine for eternity." The two figures got up and they purred. It was them…Robin gulped as the two figures clung to him. They purred and cooed at him.

"Master…." Robin's eyes wavered as their faces became clear. Robin tried to push himself away. But to no avail. Instead, they caressed his chest and kissed his neck. They playfully nipped his ears as they pressed their flesh against him. "Master…"

Robin shot up from his bed. He felt his entire body drenched in a cold sweat. He breathed heavily as he ran through his wet matted dark red hair. Robin rested his arms around his knees as he leaned in. He felt tears form on his cheeks. "Damn it!" Robin cursed. He gritted his teeth as he wondered why have to be them! Why did they have to be the figures in his dream! Why did they have to be them! The tears fell to the sheets.

"Why…" Robin remembered each figures face and the pursing of their lips. "Why…?" One of the figures had a face that was pale with dark purple marks that surrounded her eyes. Her eyes radiated a blood-red hue. She nipped at his ear. Her warm breath kissed at his skin. "Why…?" The other had similar eyes that glowed brighter than the moon as she kissed his neck. Her hands traced every muscle on his chest as the dark purple lines faded in and out all over her pale skin. "Damn it!" Robin got up from the bed. He grabbed his shirt and rushed outside into the camp. He looked up towards the sky as the moon and the stars danced their nightly routine.

"Can't fall asleep?" Robin turned to see Rufure standing in the moonlight.

"Not really brother…" Rufure glanced at his brother. Who stared at the moon, he seemed in a trance. "Hey Rufure…" Rufure turned to Robin. "Are you hungry? Maybe a nice snack will help us fall asleep." Rufure nodded. Robin laughed as he took a bit from the large platter of pastries and meat on the table. "I," Robin chuckled. "I can't believe I did that." Rufure drank from his glass.

"It wasn't one of your finer moments." Robin nodded and his shook his head.

"No arguments here." Robin leaned back in his chair. "Man, I needed some random laughter." Rufure smiled but he leaned in to the table and tapped his finger against the wooden table.

"But why can't you sleep brother." Robin patted his stomach. His loose white shirt was slightly covered in crumbs. Robin wiped off the crumbs and sighed.

"A bad dream," Rufure grimaced. Robin chuckled, "Come now brother, it was just a dream." Rufure remained silent. "It is just a dream…right?" Robin felt his heart rate jump. This couldn't be anything… Or could it be something…more?

"You used to have bad dreams, brother." Rufure mentioned. Robin straightened at this, "Mother would always talk about how you could almost never sleep. You would dream of dark shadows…" Rufure took a swig of his drink. "I wouldn't expect darkness to scare you now." Robin stayed silent.

"I wish all I was worried about was shadows. Darkness and nothingness, I can deal with that." Robin frowned. He picked up one of the pastries on the table and ripped it in half. He wished that his dream was easily to understand as falling flakes of bread.

"What kind of dream is it?" Robin sighed and thought of how to describe it. As the two talked, Daraen appeared, half-awake, with her hair bunched up and wild. She lazily walked up to one of the many boxes of provisions and took out some sweets. She mumbled to herself as she sat down and slowly ate her sweets. Rufure and Robin stared at her as she drowsily enjoyed them. "I knew it!" Rufure got up and shook Daraen. Daraen yawned and jumped when she recognized Rufure.

"Rufure? What are you doing here!" She stated sheepishly.

"Catching you eating sweets! You do know ants nearly got or food supply because of your midnight snacking." Daraen pushed back.

"Not at all! If anything it is how you package the food. If you tied them up and placed them on trees well be fine!" Daraen and Rufure pushed back against each other. Robin wondered how a conversation about nightmares switched to food packaging. Robin decided it would be best to stay out of it. Though Robin wondered…what allowed him to sleep peacefully before? What he wouldn't give for that luxury.

"Brother!" Robin flinched up as he looked to see both Daraen and Rufure scowling at each other. "You tell him!" Daraen pointed to Rufure. "You tell small fry here he's wrong." Rufure jumped up and shouted at him.

"Small fry? Are you so childish to revert to name calling?" Daraen stuck her tongue out at Rufure. Rufure motioned to Robin and back to Daraen. Robin can't believe he would have to do this…of all things. He walked in between the two and pulled their ears.

"Hey!" Daraenwhined.

"What's that for!" Rufure rubbed his ear.

"Well I have to act like a big brother to my baby sister and baby brother." Robin grinned widely at them and bellowed a loud laugh. Both Rufure and Daraen mumbled sorry to each other. Robin had a twinkle is his eye as their cheeks went red. So I have found my ace? "So how about instead of being at each other's throat," Robin walked up to the food provisions. "We prepare a hardy breakfast before tomorrow's invasion?" Daraen and Rufure sighed.

"I suppose that's better than complaining about food getting spoiled by incests…" Rufure rubbed his fingers on his chin.

"Or being accused of spoiling them…" Daraen crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"That's the spirit!" Robin grinned as he brought an arms full of supplies. "So let's get at it then." Robin watched as his two siblings went to work. Even though his problem with his dreams will remain…at least he kept those two from killing each other. Well, he stopped it for now. But at least, it's a fun job to do.

Cordelia walked outside of her tent. The camp smelled like pastries and warm bread. She wondered what was causing the smell. She walked towards the mess tent at the tent's entrance she noticed Emmeryn just about to enter it. "Lady Emmeryn!" Cordelia called out to her. Emmeryn turned and smiled at Cordelia.

"You must be Cordelia." Emmeryn smiled at her and hugged her. "I've heard good things about you." Cordelia felt slightly awkward around her. She didn't know what to say or how to respond. "I must admit I'm glad to know I'm not the only one to be interested in the smell." Emmeryn giggled. "You see I have a weakness for pastries and sweets." Cordelia giggled and felt the air around them to be lighter than before. Cordelia understood why Robin would be so pulled by this woman.

"I can understand that." Cordelia grinned at Emmeryn. Cordelia fiddled with her thumbs. "I like my sweets too but I'm more interested in who made them. Though," Cordelia felt her stomach growl at the smell. "I would definitely love to taste whatever they cooked too." The two women entered the tent and froze at what they saw. Robin and Rufure were on top of the table singing with a heavy slur in their voice. Kegs of ale laid empty on the ground. They swished around their mugs in the air as they sung out at the top of their lungs. Daraen sat at the table laughing her head off at the two. Daraen noticed Emmeryn and Cordelia at the tent's entrance and walked up to them.

"Well, welcome to Robin's and Rufure's embarrassing, but priceless, drunken karaoke." Daraen shook her head. Cordelia opened her mouth to ask but Daraen anticipated her question, "and no Cordelia. I have no idea what they are singing. I think it might be an attempt to sing a fabulous ballad though must likely it's just a mix of sounds. Robin wobbled up to Cordelia and Emmeryn. He leaned on them and mumbled to Daraen.

"Y-you see these two women!" Cordelia and Emmeryn felt their cheeks blush at what he might say. "I-" Before he could say anything they both covered his mouth. Daraen raised an eyebrow at them.

"He's probably going to say something stupid." Cordelia nervously stated.

"Yes, possibly something he might regret." Emmeryn finished. Daraen shifted her weight to one leg.

"Uh huh," Daraen muttered. She questioned the motivation of these two and why they were so suspicious. She wanted to know what Robin wanted to say. As Emmeryn and Cordelia took their hands off Robin's mouth he began again.

"W-what? I was just trying to say" He release a hiccup and rambled on. "you know, to say, uh that I-" They both covered his mouth again. Both women felt a cold sweat fall over their necks. Daraen now was really curious.

"Okay what is," Rufure interrupted her. He too started on a ramble.

"Oh I know what he's going to say." Rufure jumped a bit as he hiccupped. Emmeryn gulped and Cordelia felt her legs wobble. "He was going to say that he thinks both of them are awesome. Really great and really good, I am right big brother?" Daraen's face scrunched up. That couldn't be it…

"Exactly," as the two women waited in suspense, Robin had gotten free from their hands. "I was just, uh," He found himself lost in his own thoughts, "good. Really good." He smiled widely at Emmeryn and Robin. "I love you guys." Emmeryn and Cordelia blushed at this as Daraensighed at this.

"We know brother." Daraen got Robin off Emmeryn and Cordelia. They wondered how much Robin told his siblings about them. Emmeryn found herself without any words. She had thought they had decided to. She froze as Daraen approached her. "Sorry about that." Daraen turned to Robin who was now hanging on his brother.

"I love you bro." He muttered.

"I love you too, man!" The two brothers laughed as they swigged another mug of ale. They returned to their drunken song. Their mugs spilled some of the brown dark liquid on to the ground.

"They both are happy drunks…" Emmeryn felt her entire body relax at this. Cordelia smiled a bit at Emmeryn's change in state. It's nice to see the Exalt isn't immune to embarrassment. Cordelia pushed Emmeryn out of the tent.

"If that's the case, we better leave before he gets any friendlier." Cordelia stopped pushing Emmeryn until they were a few feet away from the tent. "Are you okay Lady Emmeryn." Emmeryn nodded but turned to Cordelia.

"Why did you cover his mouth too. Did he tell you of." Emmeryn didn't want to give too much. She remembered before she left to Ylisstol that those two had become battle partners. She wondered how close they became until she returned. She hesitated. Did she cause Cordelia pain? Did she become the other woman? She doubted the latter. Robin wouldn't be so heartless to dawdle into an affair…wouldn't he?

"I know Lady Emmeryn." Cordelia questioned if she should state her intent to Emmeryn. She wondered if it was the appropriate thing to do. They were not opposing businesswomen who were staking a claim on property and they were not opposing sides in a duel who would announce all the rules of the altercation. Emmeryn smirked a bit. She guessed what Cordelia wanted to say.

"I see." Emmeryn questioned herself. Did her error effect more than just Robin and her? "Then, did I?" Cordelia smiled and shook her head.

"No. No, Robin and I…you two did more than anything I did with him. I didn't even tell him my feelings until recently." Emmeryn relaxed and grabbed Cordelia's hand.

"Then you don't have to worry about me." She began to walk away from Cordelia. "I will stay away from Robin." Cordelia grabbed Emmeryn's wrist.

"You cannot!" Emmeryn turned in shock to Cordelia.

"But…" She didn't understand why Cordelia wanted her to stay. For her feelings for Robin to end, she had to separate herself from him. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she thought about it. He had moved on already…he already found another so quickly.

"I want Robin to decide," Cordelia bit her lip. She knew it was smarter to let Emmeryn just back off. But she couldn't shake the feeling…she wanted to win this and not by default. Her pride was preventing her from thinking rationally. "When I confessed…he said he needed time." Cordelia wanted to kick herself for what she was doing. "Give him that time too. If he…" she felt her heart ache at the thought, "truly loves you then so be it." Emmeryn smiled at her and nodded at Cordelia. She hugged her and frowned.

I cannot let that happen Cordelia…We decided beforehand that…we cannot be together. For the sake of the people and for the sake of the crown, Emmeryn felt a single tear form on her left cheek. She wiped it away carefully. "Thank you Cordelia" she chuckled. But you have nothing to worry from me. Emmeryn felt her stomach churn. "I have to go," she laughed as she pushed Cordelia and moved quickly to the closest latrine. Cordelia followed her and noticed as she retched over the river. Emmeryn felt another arrive as she cursed the fact that the closest thing to a latrine was the river. I cannot believe there were no outhouses nearby the mess tent. Cordelia called out to Emmeryn and held back her blond hair.

"This might help." Cordelia giggled as Emmeryn expelled more bile.

"By the gods…" she muttered. "I thought I would have gotten out the bad food by now."

"You've had nausea recently?" Emmeryn nodded and as it died down she washed her hands in the river.

"I don't know what is causing it…" She wiped her mouth with the water. "I've checked with a many healers and they all said it was from the food I ate." She relayed what they stated. "Your stomach will only take the highest quality of food milady. Common ones will cause discomfort." Emmeryn mocked their statement. "Neither Lissa nor Chrom are experiencing this problem…it cannot be the food we are eating now."

Emmeryn ran through her head what possibly could cause this. She found only two things that could do it….and she hoped it was this, "I will cast a de-hexing spell. It might be a side effect from Gangrel and his ilk."

"Do they normally cast hexes on their prisoners?" Cordelia questioned this. Wouldn't the hex activate earlier and wouldn't it fatal instead of just inconvenient? Unless, they wanted the process to be painful and slow…that sounds more akin to Gangrel's style. "If it is, you should find a healer." Emmeryn nodded and clutched her stomach. Her stomach was cramping now.

Probably just a side effect of the hex, it probably messed with her body system. That's probably why I'm late, Emmeryn thought.

Robin and Rufure chuckled to each other as Lissa pouted at them. "I can't believe you guys forced me to use a healing staff on you!"

"I don't think that's fair to say Lissa." Robin sheepishly stated. He counted through all the empty kegs. They went through about half of their supply. I guess our mother could put away liquor… Robin shook his head. "I mean we didn't ask for it?" Rufure chuckled.

"It's true Lissa we were just having fun in our drunken stupor." Rufure motioned towards the pastries and bread they had baked. "I'm surprised we didn't step on any of the food." Daraen shook her head off in the distance.

"Not so surprising since Daraen probably put them far away from our rampage." Rufure nodded and got up.

"Well that was a fun stress-reliever. I'll check the logistics one last time before we march into Plegia." Robin nodded at him. Robin got up and wiped off his shirt from the bread crumbs from cooking. Surprisingly, Robin raised his brow at this; he didn't have a single ounce of ale on his shirt. I guess I don't need to change, Robin thought. Robin smelled the garment and his nose flared up. It looks cleaner than it is. I guess this is non-negotiable.

"I'm sorry milady." The healer shook his head. "I could find not a single curse on you." The healer walked over to the counter and checked off the list. "Nothing. No deteriorating curses, debilitating curses, or prank curses; you're as curse free as newborn babe." Emmeryn shook her head.

"Then what's causing my symptoms?"

"I cannot say Emmeryn. It could be just a mild flu. If it doesn't go away in a couple of days than will have to go through another run of tests." Emmeryn sighed. The medical tent's opening flew open, a blonde priest appeared.

"Hello Lady Emmeryn." The priest smiled at her. His long blonde hair made his face seem almost, well actually, effeminate. Emmeryn remembered Robin talking about him and how Chrom mistook him for a woman. She wondered why he wouldn't cut his hair to help distance himself from being mistaken as a woman. Then again, Emmeryn guessed he was proud of his appearance and wanted to be recognized as a man as he is.

"It's nice to see you Libra, but why are you here?" Emmeryn tilted her head. "Shouldn't you be with the other's preparing."

"Unfortunately my battle partner has gone off to stalk her favorite prey." Emmeryn smiled and laid out her hand.

"Really, I thought Panne was Vaike's battle partner." Libra giggled. Emmeryn held her face in place to not show her shock. Robin wasn't lying. Even the man's giggle had tomes of femininity about it. No wonder people mistake him so easily. She would bet plenty of women would kill for some of his features. She remembered Lissa mentioning how 'pretty' he is. Not the best choice of word sister, Emmeryn thought, apt but not wise.

"I wasn't talking about Panne though," he smiled and nodded, "with the wording of prey, I suppose it would be a fair guess. No, I was talking about Tharja. I don't believe you two are familiar with each other." Emmeryn shook her head.

"And what is her prey?"

"Who, not what, milady. She has," Libra curled his lips. He smiled when he found the right word. "a particular fondness for Robin." Emmeryn started to giggle. Oh Robin, how many women are after you?

"Poor Robin must have his hand full with all these women after him." Emmeryn joked. Libra frowned and shook his head.

"I never knew Robin had such an appeal. The only woman I know who stalked Robin with such gusto was Tharja. I must ask Robin if he needs help with the other women too." Libra began to walk away. Emmeryn sighed. It seems I've put Robin in another odd situation. "Oh, Lady Emmeryn," he smiled at her. "You have told the healer about everything that you have done since it started?" Emmeryn nodded. "Then we'll just have to wait and see the cause of this illness." Emmeryn bit her lip as Libra walked away. She hoped this was just an illness that would pass over.

Cordelia petted the mane of her Pegasus. Sumia talked softly to her Pegasus next to her. Sumia's white mare neighed as she washed her face. The dirt melted away with every stroke. She noticed tiny spurs of her white hair turning black. Cordelia quickly grabbed a sponge and washed the mare's neck. The black marks didn't wash out. Cordelia smiled at ran her hand through the Pegasus's thick mane. "It seems you're going through a metamorphosis…" Cordelia wondered why. Pegasi only change if their partner does too. But I haven't changed yet, Cordelia thought.

"Hey, Cordelia!" Cordelia turned to see Robin approach her. She smiled at him. He was now wearing his full attire instead of just his shirt and pants when he was in a drunken karaoke match. Her mare neighed a bit. Robin smiled at the Pegasus. "It's good to see you too." Robin grinned at Cordelia as he pet the Pegasus. "You know…I've never had a chance to really get a good look at your Pegasus. She's a beautiful creature." The mare neighed and patted her feet against the ground. Robin laughed. "I guess she liked the compliment." Cordelia felt her heart patter. Robin took a step back and felt the collar of his coat being pulled. Robin swayed a bit.

"Ah! Sorry Robin! Put him down!" Sumia's white Pegasus pulled Robin's collar up. "I'm so sorry I don't know what's gotten into her!" Robin chuckled as the Pegasus let him go. Robin carefully rubbed the White mare's head. She calmed down. "What?" Sumia titled her head.

"I picked up a few tricks from being around Cordelia so much." Robin smiled as the mare seemed to calm down. Just like Minerva, he thought, she just wanted some attention. Robin remembered how he nearly got his hair singed awhile back by Minerva who got slightly jealous that Cherche and him were complimenting another female wyvern. Robin flashed his white teeth at the mare. At least this Pegasus isn't in heat like Minerva was in that incident. Cherche should really make sure everyone knows when her wyvern is in the mood… The white mare nuzzled against Robin. Then Robin felt another tug on his coat.

"Stop that!" Cordelia shouted as her Pegasus began pulling Robin by his collar.

"What the hell is going on?" Sumia's Pegasus grabbed Robin by his shirt and tugged against the other Pegasus. Sumia and Cordelia tried to calm their mounts down. Robin struggled out of his shirt and coat and fell to the ground just in his pants. He flinched as the two Pegasi began rummaging through his clothing. Cordelia walked over to Robin and helped him up.

"They are really into your clothing…" Cordelia mumbled. Sumia sighed.

"Maybe they wanted to try it on?" Cordelia and Robin glanced at Sumia with raised eyebrows. She just shrugged. Robin noticed tiny bits of crumbs drop from his coat pockets. He felt his pulse grow as he face grew red with anger.

"Damn it Daraen!" Robin shouted out as he got up. Cordelia and Sumia flinched as he roared. "She placed horse nip in my pockets!" Cordelia grabbed Robin's arm.

"I don't think getting angry is the best option." Robin fumed a bit before taking in a deep breath. He fell back down to the ground and landed on his behind.

"I guess you're right." Robin sighed as Cordelia sat next to him. Sumia watched from the side and smiled. She giggled to herself. "You know," Robin waggled his finger at Cordelia. "I want to see the day that you are wrong." Cordelia looked down to the ground and smiled.

"Well you'll have to wait a long time for that." She wanted to say to wait a lifetime…but she couldn't pressure him so soon. Robin chuckled. He got up and laid out his hand to Cordelia and to Sumia.

"Then I'll wait but I actually came here to tell you two we are heading out." The two Pegasus knights nodded. "It's time to take the battle to Gangrel. To give him the blood he so desires." Robin sat back down and placed his head in his hands. "As soon as I get my shirt and coat back…"

The desert air rushed forward a man's throat was slit. Gangrel stormed around his castle's front entrance. "You cannot find the body! How can I adorn it with thorns so my people can mutilate that self-righteous fools!" The other man fell to the ground.

"Please milord….It's been over two months since the execution!" Gangrel placed his jagged sword that radiated lightning at the back of the man's neck.

"Is that a raise in your voice I hear?" He raised his hand but before he could drop his blade into the man's throat. A dark grey skinned man appeared. It was the same man who first attempted to assassinate Emmeryn in the castle. "Validar…what brings you here?"

"I've heard that you've been killing precious soldiers simply for your failure!" Gangrel hissed at Validar but he remained calm.

"My failure? I have done nothing but succeed. If it wasn't for your failed attempt at killing Emmeryn, we wouldn't be in this mess of finding her corpse." Validar twisted his fingers and Gangrel collapsed to the ground. He gasped as the dark energy seeped into his skin.

"Is that so…Gangrel. I think you have forgotten who saved you from the purge." Validar smiled. His teeth seemed jagged almost dragon like. "I can so easily take what I saved…" Gangrel felt his mouth fill with blood. He grabbed his neck and tried to ask for forgiveness. The woman next to him watched as Validar chuckled. "That's more like it." Validar released Gangrel. Validar walked away from Gangrel. "If you so want the Exalt's corpse you'll have to choke her breath from her breast. She's alive and well." Gangrel turned to the other soldier and forced his blade into his throat and screeched into the air. The woman with white hair smiled as he walked next to Validar.

"So are you going to let him kill the precious Exalt…" She licked her lips.

"If so, it'll be fine but I've been told her survival…could be most auspicious." Validar smiled and formed a ball of dark energy in his hand, "but I do wish to say hello to my dear boy…it's been too long, Robin." The woman laughed.

"Then the whole family would be back together…father…" Validar chuckled.

"I suppose so Aversa….I suppose so." Validar frowned for a moment before returning to his sinister smirk and laughed. "Soon! So very soon!" Days passed. The thickened with anticipation until when the sun arose to the sound of clanking steel and gasping breaths. Crowds of soldiers rushed into outside field. Gangrel shouted at them to get into order. From the hill, two shadowy figures watched. Validar looked around the field. His hand filled with dark magic.

"Are you sure you don't want to tip…the battle towards Gangrel's favor." Validar grinned.

"Why change fate? Everything is in order…we cannot lose." Validar scanned the field. He noticed on the far end of the field. They're here, Validar grinned, right on time. Robin took note of the enemy locations. It was true. When they first entered this territory their numbers were nearly double this, Emmeryn's actions touched their hearts.

"Robin!" Robin turned to see Chrom on the back of Sumia's Pegasus. "I'll get into position." Robin called out to Chrom.

"Make sure that Frederick and Cherche are behind us! We need them to head the front of the main unit." Robin relayed the plan through his head. To use the lightly armed troops to agitate the army and then hit them hard in the center with heavyily armed units and wyvern riders. The faster lighter units would then come in a sweep to the left and the right with the heavy soldiers as a rear buffer for both columns. Robin signaled for the force to move forward.

Validar watched as the Shepherds and their allies pushed into Plegian forces. Gangrel shouted at his soldiers to stand tall but as Frederick came forward with Cherche above him. Wyvern riders aided the two heavy hitters. The frontline fell backwards. As archers came forward to pick off the wyvern riders, Kellam and his knights rushed in and split the forces even further. Sully and Stahl rushed forward with the cavalry to pick off the archers quickly. Frederick bumped sliced through some stragglers. He kept an eye out for Cherche. He feared she was getting hit every time he heard a wyvern's death cry.

To the left Daraen and Priam jumped in with their mercenary force. They quickly matched and pushed back the Plegian axe men and swordsman. The few trained warriors and skilled fighters were soon overwhelmed by their own forces retreating to them. Vaike jumped at one of the warriors and slammed his axe into the man's chest. He then rushed forward at the swordsman and slammed into their chest with his shoulder. Panne slide through the enemy lines in her bunny form and tore open a few enemies with her sharp claws. Vaike smiled and called out. "Oh yeah, fear the Vaike and his partner with the pointy teeth!" Panne slide behind him and shook her head.

"Not exactly what I would do to describe me." Vaike belted out in laughter.

"What? It fits ya! Besides when the Vaike speaks the Vaike only speaks the truth!" On the opposite side, Rufure lead his mage battalion deep into enemy lines. They shoot out a rainbow of magic from each side. Miriel and Ricken switched off with their fire and wind magic. They casted a large rune and brought about a large fire tornado. A few soldiers wielding swords rushed at Miriel and Ricken couldn't' move without breaking the spell. With a flash of light, the soldier's blade flung backwards.

"Come get it!" Donnel shouted as he moved from his parry to stab the soldier and kicked him away. Donnel rolled his shoulders in his mercenary attire. Ricken nodded at Donnel.

"Thanks for the save!" Donnel wiped his nose with his thumb.

"Ah, shucks, it was nothin'" Donnel heard the other soldier rush at him but a large maw grabbed Donnel. Nowi in her illuminated dragon form tossed the man far into the air.

"Meanie! Donnel wasn't looking!" Nowiwhined in her great dragon form. Nowi then grabbed Donnel with her claw. "Come on let's go over there!" Donnel gulped as Nowi lifted off into the air.

"Uh, wait Nowi! I think we are still need 'ere" Nowi didn't listen as they rushed towards the middle with the heavy fighters. Robin blasted another lightning bolt as Cordelia dived in with her spear at exposed warriors.

"Everything is going well." Robin mumbled. Cordelia smiled towards Robin.

"Let's not get to cocky Robin." Robin chuckled but Robin felt his hand burn. Not again! Validar smiled as his hand full of dark magic began to glow.

"Now I strike." He extended his hand and crushed the ball of dark energy in his hand. Robin's hand exploded in pain then Robin felt his head throb in pain. Voices rushing through his ears and floating around his head, Robin reared and howled in pain.

"Get out of my head!" Robin shouted as he clutched his head. Cordelia turned her eyes wide in shock.

"Robin! What is it?" Cordelia reached out to Robin but he flailed around. Robin's place on the Pegasus began to slip until he flailed him off the mount. "Robin!" Cordelia cried as she reached for his coat. Her hands grasped at it but she felt the fabric slip through her fingers. "Robin!" She cried out on the top of her lungs. Robin flailed in the air as he clutched his head.

Emmeryn gasped as she saw Robin falling into the sky. Chrom who floated above her with Sumia gritted his teeth. "Robin…" Emmeryn whispered. She rushed forward towards him. Chrom flinched at Emmeryn's movement. He turned to see Sumia looking at him. They nodded and rushed for him too.

"Get out! Get out!" He shouted. His eyes slowly became pale as the dark magic seeped further into his head. "GET OUT!" He roared at the top of his lungs. Daraen and Rufure turned to see Robin falling into the air.

"Brother!" They gritted their teeth and rushed for Robin but dark portals in the earth stopped them in them cold . They froze at the sight. In front of Rufure, a woman of pale skin giggled at him. Dark purple lines surrounded her eyes. A dark aura covered her entire body and it obscured her face. Rufure could pick out blonde hair though from the dark energy and her glowing red eyes. She waggled her finger as she summoned large circling masses of lighting around her hands. Rufure readied himself with his tome open.

Daraen froze at the hazy woman before her. Her hair was a stark red which matched her pale skin. She smiled and slammed her weapon against the ground. The spear radiated a dark aura that matched the energy around her. Daraen tried to see her face but could not see past the dark fog. They both cooed at them. "We cannot let you harm master…" They giggled with an eerie tone as their blood-red eyes hungered. "We love master so…" Both siblings prepared their weapons and rushed at the new threat.

Gangrel noticed the dark figures on the field. "Risen, huh," Gangrel scoffed. "I don't wobbling corpses to get what I want." Gangrel noticed of all the figures rushing towards Robin, one stuck out, a woman of blonde hair. He smiled and licked his teeth. "Vengeance will be mine!" Cordelia dived down after Robin but she almost grabbed his coat again but he slipped out once more. Cordelia tried to dive again but arrows flew at her. She pulled up and watched in horror as Robin came closer to the ground. Chrom and Sumia halted their advance.

"No…." Sumia began to tear up. "We won't" Chrom gritted his teeth but tapped Sumia's shoulder and pointed down towards the ground. Sumia didn't understand but gulped and nodded at him. She dived towards the ground. Emmeryn paused as she stood underneath Robin's descent. Emmeryn heard a loud cry.

"Die!" She flinched as Gangrel jumped at her with his jagged blade. She covered her face with her arms until she heard a clash of steel. She saw Chrom pushing against Gangrel with Falchion.

"Sister! I'll buy you sometime." Emmeryn nodded she casted four wind runes on the ground and slammed her hands to the ground. The runes flashed a bright green light as a giant wind current flung upwards. The wind slowed Robin's fall until he landed on the ground with a slight thud. Cordelia sighed in relief and dived back down towards Robin. Emmeryn tried to talk to Robin.

"Robin, please what is wrong?" She felt tears well up in her eyes. Robin continued to howl.

"Get out! Out!" Robin's tome began to radiate an odd color. Emmeryn reached for the book but flung open at Robin's side. His limbs were soon anchored down by white light. The tome was open to a single page. Emmeryn winced as she could only read half of it. The rest was blank. Cordelia got off her Pegasus as soon as her Pegasus hit the ground. She fell to her knees at Robin's side.

"Is he okay?" Emmeryn shook her head

"I-I don't know." Cordelia placed her hand on Robin's chest. She noticed the tome open.

"Why is his tome open?" Emmeryn bit her lip.

"I don't know. It's worthless. I can only read half its contents." Cordelia flinched.

"What is the first word you can read." Emmeryn stared at Cordelia. She didn't understand why it mattered.

"Cleansing…" Cordelia smiled.

"Curse." Emmeryn flinched at Cordelia's word.

"You can-"

"Read the other half? Yes." The two women nodded at each other and recanted the spells words.

"Free flesh of mortal from Fate."

"Cleanse blood of mortal from Destiny."

"Give spirit of mortal freedom from Bonds." At the final word, Robin's hand slowly calmed down as his head cleared up. Validar winced as the dark energy broke away and his hand bleed slightly.

"Master Validar!" Aversa cried out. Validar smiled.

"No worry dear…everything has gone to plan…" Validar smiled. You always impress me love…a spell to break oaths. You were always my equal…. Robin struggled up as the bindings of light dissipated.

"Robin!" Cordelia and Emmeryn hugged Robin. He shyly patted their backs before getting up. He closed the tome from the 'Cleansing Curse' page. He noticed as the Plegianswere pushed back with a few stragglers being left behind. Rufure was flung backwards by a bolt of lightning. The woman giggled and waved at Rufure. She blew a kiss in his direction as her feet were surrounded by a purple circle. She fell into dark portal. Daraen saw the same thing as her opponent retreated in another portal. Rufure grabbed his arm. It was seared with lightning. The flesh was flaking from the heat. Daraen blew her blonde hair out of her face. Her arms had some cuts on it with a single cut on her cheek.

Chrom swung his blade at Gangrel. "Surrender now!" Chrom and Gangrel's blades sparked against each other.

"Surrender against you? I'd rather gouged out my own eyes!" Gangrel slashed at Chrom. Chrom reflected each strike. He thrust his blade forward. Gangrel dodged at of the way and chortled. "I will make sure you suffer. You all will suffer!" Chrom gritted his teeth.

"This is madness Gangrel! You have lost!" Chrom motioned around him. The few Plegians that still struggled were swiftly being cut down. "It does not have to end in bloodshed." Gangrel sneered at Chrom.

"Doesn't it?" His face scrunched up as his wily red-haired defied the wind's current. "I have waited my whole life to bring your blood to justice! To make it spill on the earth to satiated the sin!" Chrom tightened the grip on his sword. "How can I allow for a killer of so many live freely! I cannot. My thirst must be sated! My blood price must be fulfilled. If not my people will never get their justice! My family will never get their justice!" Gangrel's wild swings pushed back Chrom. "How can I allow for those responsible for my loved ones having their blood drained from their throats by a supposed holy war? A purge to cleanse the world, ha," Gangrel hissed, "is it holy to watch everyone you care for to lose the light in their eyes. To watch their blood drain into the soil, I will not allow their deaths to be forgotten!" Chrom parried Gangrel and ran his sword through the Mad King's stomach. He choked and fell to the ground. He laughed as his blood spilled into the soil. "So befitting…even my right for vengeance was taken by you, you of cursed Naga!" Chrom gritted his teeth.

"At least you'll be able to see your loved ones again. I hope you find peace in their embrace." Chrom felt his pulse increase as Gangrel laughed at him.

"You think…You think I'll be embraced by them!" He coughed as his breath became more labored. His breath became wheezy. "I'll die alone…just like they did. My only comfort….is one day…you!" He pointed one of his long bony fingers at Chrom. "You will die alone…just like the rest." Chrom slashed at Gangrel's throat. The dead king's head rolled across the soil. Chrom gritted his teeth. He wouldn't be like his father, yet…Chrom sighed. He knew who he was…even if he still fumed from Gangrel's words.

Sumia landed next to Chrom and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and looked at with a soft expression. "Chrom are you okay? You're," she tightened her grip on his hand. "You seem." Sumia fumbled over her words. "You seem troubled."

"It's because I am troubledSumia." Chrom smiled at the grey-haired Pegasus knight. "But thanks for worrying over me. I probably should try harder to stay calm. I don't want to see you fretting over me. I rather see you be happy." Sumia blushed slightly and mumbled to herself. Chrom chuckled. "I guess I'm doing a very good job at that!"

Robin wiped of the dust from him "Robin." Cordelia frowned. She gripped Robin's coat. "What happened?" Robin shrugged. How could he explain it? "I don't know…it was like my head got flushed with memories and thoughts." Robin tried to pick up on them but they wouldn't appear before him. "They were…" He paused. Oddly familiar but I shouldn't say that, he thought. "fascinating. I wish I could understand them more…" Emmeryn smiled softly beside him. Cordelia noticed how she was keeping her distance. Cordelia decided on what to do.

"Emmeryn? Do you have an idea on what Robin is thinking about?" Emmeryn flinched. Why was Cordelia keeping me in this situation? I told her… She noticed Robin had turned towards her. She couldn't just stay silent.

"Brother!" Emmeryn and Cordelia turned to see Rufure and Daraen approach. Robin walked forward one step.

"What happened to you two?" Robin noticed their wounds. Cuts and burns, he hadn't expected them to find trouble among the Plegian army.

"We had a troublesome encounter." Daraen joked. "I've never seen footwork like that woman's before. I couldn't keep up with my sword."

"It doesn't surprise me…" Rufure gritted his teeth. "I think I why they caused us so much trouble." Daraen waited for what Rufure had to say. "They were Risen…and no ordinary Risen either."

"Entombed?" Robin asked. Rufure shook his head.

"Entombed would be simple to dispatch…they were Ascended Risen, Deadlords." Robin gulped.

"Deadlords?" Emmeryn felt her heart drop. She had heard of those beings before, "The arisen dead who are tormented by their past even as they are forced to fight again and again for a new master…such troubled beings."

"I thought so too Emmeryn," Rufure shook his head. "But these Deadlords, or at least the one I fought, she seemed…almost happy. Like she was proud to fight for her master…" Daraen nodded.

"Did yours say I love master, too?" Rufure frowned and nodded. Robin hesitated.

"These Deadlords did they resonate purple auras?" Robin asked. Daraen and Rufure nodded. "Then…there is no point in avoiding it." He looked towards the four people around him. "I trust you four more than anyone. So listen!" Daraen thought to herself about why Robin trusted Emmeryn and Cordelia so much. A click went off in her head, she knew it! "What I saw….they must be dreams…dreams that reveal the truth. Dreams which show what may happen! What else could explain it?" Cordelia wanted to reach out to Robin but she stopped herself. Emmeryn just watched him. Her hands trembled. Daraen shook her head.

"But Dreams are just dreams. Nothing more," Daraen protested. Rufure shook his head.

"These cannot be normal dreams. Why else would Mother's tome react in such a way." Robin reached for his black tome, his roster.

"Mother's tome?" Rufure nodded.

"It was one of two things she kept from her old life." Rufure smiled. "She told me that our pasts kind appear in our dreams to warn of us of the future."

"You think these dreams," Robin felt the roster's supple cover, "are from Mother's past." Rufure shrugged.

"That would be my guess." Robin frowned. His brow furrowed as his thoughts raced through his head. "It seems my past is coming back to haunt me." He chuckled. "I did want to learn about my past and who I am…" Robin sighed but he began to laugh. "Then I'll face whatever comes my way!" Cordelia and Emmeryn giggled in tune with Robin. Daraen and Rufure glanced at each other.

"What's so funny?" Daraen asked as she titled her head. Rufure shrugged.

"Let's not get caught in something we'll regret." The sun began to set on the battlefield where the mad king's head rolled in the sand. Robin fiddled with two small objects. One object each hand, the objects shined as the sunlight seeped through his tent's opening. They were both adorned rings. One was of gold with an illuminated clear diamond hugged by clear blood-red rubies. One was of platinum with an alluring black diamond caressed by glistening bright blue sapphires. Robin couldn't pick…his heart couldn't decide which to give up.

"Brother, something on your mind?" Robin turned to see Daraen dressed in a different attire. She was now wearing a blouse of pure white and a purple skirt. A large leather belt hugged around her waist to sequester the outfit. Her blonde hair was let loose with a single braid on each side of her face. She also had a small loose bun on the top of her head.

"What's with the new hairstyle?" Robin asked. Daraen pursed her lips.

"A girl can decide to change her hair for no reason." Robin laughed.

"How mercenary of you," Daraen giggled at this. Robin showed her the rings. "And for your first question I'm deciding on which ring to choose." Daraen examined both rings.

"They're both fabulous! Now if a certain person just gave me one…" Robin chuckled.

"Waiting for that certain blue-haired swordsman to propose?" Daraen blushed and pushed Robin.

"I am not! I was just talking about getting married!" Robin smiled widely.

"But it seems a person of those characteristics is on your radar." Daraen glared at Robin. "Okay. Okay. I'll stop. No need to give me a death glare." Robin returned to the rings.

"Do those rings represent someone in particular?" Daraen recomposed herself. She was fishing for two people's names. Robin grinned.

"I guess you know? Does Rufure?" Daraen shook her head.

"He is a bit slow when it comes to romance." Robin nodded.

"They do." Daraen frowned at her brother.

"Why even propose if you are still not sure?" Robin sighed.

"Today…if the circumstances were slightly different I might had died. Life is too short to be overcautious…" Daraen placed her hand in one hand.

"But what if," Daraen stopped when Robin smiled at her.

"If I make the wrong choice?" Robin smiled wider. "I don't think either choice is wrong…both women will make me happy but in different ways…there is no wrong choice." Robin closed his eyes and pocketed one ring and placed the other on the table next to the roster. "But I now know my choice." Robin passed Daraen and opened the tent door wider. "It's the choice that is best for everyone." Daraen frowned.

"But is it the best choice for her and you…" Daraen followed Robin out the tent's opening and looked back towards the ring left at the table. It was the ring of platinum with the black clear diamond. For a second it glimmered, the roster's black cover shimmered and rushed open to the page of names. Robin's name rushed to the top of the page. Slowly one name formed next to his but with a flash a second name appeared to the other side of Robin's name. One laid on his name's left and the other on its right.


	16. Chapter 16, Intermission 1

**It's been awhile but I'm back. I'll be certain to post more consistently. It'll most likely be uploaded on either every Friday or Saturday.**

**So enjoy. Comments and Reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Chapter 16, Intermission 1

Rain dripped from the sky as it seemed to cry for the death of the last night. Emmeryn dressed in a large green cloak. The green cloak hid her figure as she stood in front of a wooden door. Its face was smooth and clean. Not a single chip off its innocent façade. No stories, no tales, no secrets hidden in its wooden skin. She brought her hand to the door and knocked on its face. She counted the seconds until she heard the door's hinges move. She felt her heart jump as she wandered if she should just run away. She wondered if she should hide from all this? But before she could bolt away a voice stopped her.

"Emmeryn?" Emmeryn looked up to see Cordelia smiling at her hair was up in a bun as the scents of fresh bread and pastries left the home. She patted away flour from her apron. Peeks of pink cloth came from underneath the drab tan apron. "For a second I thought Robin decided to come home early." Cordelia chuckled. "He said he wanted to prepare dinner this time but," Cordelia lips curved up. "But, I had something else planned." Emmeryn nodded and bit her lip. She took a deep breath. Cordelia leaned back placing her weight on her heel. "I guess you're here to give Robin a message? I could write it down for him." Emmeryn shook her head.

"I suppose…" Emmeryn scolded herself. She supposed? Of course what she had to say was important for both. "No, I mean. I think…" She breathed in deeply. Cordelia frowned as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You both need to hear this."

Lightning bolts clashed then dark masses of purple energy smashed into each and exploded. The soldiers bounced back spells until they heard a loud voice. "That's enough!" The soldiers turned around and saluted the authoritative voice. "Yes Grandmaster Robin, sir!" Robin sighed as he nodded at the soldiers.

"Dark magic, sir?" Robin turned to his left to see a young woman of short light blue hair sketch the spells' explosions. Robin grinned as he rolled his shoulders. He was still getting used to this new outfit. A steel breastplate and thick steel greaves are not easy to adjust too. However, Robin couldn't help admit he liked the added covering over his old cloak. The new design even keeps the gold-colored rope that he used to keep his old cloak on. Efficient, Robin though. "Grandmaster, isn't dark magic forbidden by state church?"

"The time of the Inquisition is over. The last Exalt and the current Exalt both forbade anyone to begin a crusade against practitioners of the dark arts." The woman nodded. "It is for the best to consider dark magic a tool as any other: akin to the healing arts, elemental spells, and enchantments." Robin paused. "And if any of the other tacticians ask, tell them exactly that. If not," Robin paused.

"If not, what?" the blue haired woman asked.

"Then they are dismissed from my tutelage. I will not train a person unwilling to look past outdated doctrine."

"I understand, sir. I shall tell the others." The woman moved quickly away from Robin.

"I must say. You have taken on the role of teacher quite well." Robin chuckled as he turned to see Frederick smiling at him. He trotted besides Robin on his horse. The beast neighed as the second seal hung around its neck.

"I hope so. I had Rufure show them different magic styles for a couple of months." Frederick grinned.

"I remember. You showed them how to resist magical spells better." Frederick pets his horse's mane. "But I do recall you had trouble with the dark spells."

"Best way to teach is to show them how to overcome the struggles." Robin sighed. "You remember the last battle with Gangrel. I nearly died because I had no experience against dark magic. I cannot risk that happening again."

"So you've delved into the dark arts."

"No alone." Robin smirked. "Tharja was ecstatic when I asked for her expertise."

"She did it for free? She didn't ask for hair samples? Skin samples? Blood?" Frederick asked.

"No. Well, once for the hair sample. She is a bit extreme but she is a sweet girl when you get to know her." Robin scratched his head. "It just takes a long time to get to know her… Libra must have an inhumane capacity for understanding to hit it off with her so quickly." Frederick raised his eyebrow.

"Hit it off?" Robin nodded. He fiddled with his sleeves.

"Yeah, last time I checked Tharja is living in the church with Libra. Some of the other brothers proclaim it is his attempt to cleanse her of her evil." Frederick scoffed.

"She'd be more willing to partake in my regiments than give up her hexing." Robin chuckled at the last time Tharja got roped into Frederick's exercises. It was one of the few time's Frederick got sick, well for a moment.

"Exactly, but she has done some good work of late. Apparently, she cursed a robber who stole from a new mother. The robber found himself lodged in between the fencing of one of the local stables. He was kicked right through the stables wooden wall by one of the old horses that was supposedly too withered to move two feet. "

"You think it was Tharja's doing?" Robin shrugged.

"I don't know but I don't think it's too farfetched. She's a dour person but she means well. I trust her" Robin chuckled. "And I trust Libra's judgment." Frederick nodded. Robin smiled and turned to Frederick, "In speaking of news…I heard you have some good news." Frederick raised an eyebrow.

"Do I?" Robin's shoulders drooped.

"Really?" Robin asked. "You have no idea what I'm referring too?" Frederick shrugged. And Cordelia thinks I'm clueless…wait am I this bad? Robin broke into a cold sweat…I hope not…. "Your wife's pregnant!" Frederick blinked at Robin. "You know? She's got a belly full of little Fredericks."

"I understand what it means for Cherche to be pregnant."

"Then why didn't you know that's what I was referring too!"

"Well Robin, I'm uncertain if I can read minds like you." Robin's eyebrow twitched. Well….at least I can be certain…I am not where as bad as Frederick. Robin perked up. He noticed something odd about Frederick's attire. He was wearing a scarf.

"Hey, did Cherche knit you that scarf?" Frederick nodded.

"Why yes, I made her a matching scarf too." Frederick smiled at Robin. Scratch that…now I want to be like Frederick. Knitting matching scarfs…why didn't I think of that. Robin searched his memory and remembered the last time he tried to darn a sock. It wasn't pretty. Oh yeah….that's why. "But I am excited for the child. Cherche has been knitting little booties for the child. They are baby blue. Soft and light for a girl but proud and strong for a boy," Robin smiled. "I hope the child will be warm in them. If not," Frederick's eyes shined. "I will make for the child from any cold. None shall harm my little one!" Robin laughed out and wiped his tears.

"That sounds just like you Frederick. A shield for everything and everyone," Frederick chuckled. Frederick petted his horse's head. The beast stopped its feet slightly. Frederick nodded. "What is it Frederick?" Robin asked. He picked up a bit from Cordelia and how her Pegasus spoke to her. He got very good at reading, "stop kissing him in front of me" though honestly it was none of her business where Robin decided to show his affection. Damned horse…Robin thought.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something Robin." Robin turned to Frederick. Robin crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'm all ears." Frederick glanced around.

"I have heard some of the men talk." Robin leaned in.

"What have they been saying?"

"They wonder if the Grandmaster would be better than the Great Lord, the Exalt." Robin's eyes widened.

"Is…is that so?" Frederick nodded. "Damn, I knew this might come up." Frederick raised an eyebrow.

"You knew?"

"People like war heroes….they always do." Robin sighed, "Even if that hero isn't the best leader." Robin petted Frederick's horse. "But that's enough talk about what idle chatter, I'd rather talk about your plans for the little one coming along." Frederick nodded.

"As do I." Frederick and Robin turned to see a messenger running up to them. Her feet flung dirt into the air as she run forward.

"Milords!" She saluted the two. "I have word from the castle. Exalt Chrom would look to see you Sir Frederick."

"I'll be there in a moment." Frederick turned to Robin. "If we need our strategists I will send a letter for you." Robin nodded.

"That'll be fine Frederick. I'll probably be back at my home. I need to get there before Cordelia decides to take matters into her own hands." Frederick blinked.

"Matters?"

"Yeah dinner," Robin sighed, "she has made it three times this week already. I want to treat the wife to something good, you know." Frederick nodded.

"I know."

"Exactly!" Robin waved goodbye to them and walked towards the stables. "Now, where is that horse…ah?" Robin looked around in the stables. "There you are." Robin jumped on to the back of a dark black horse. It reared its head a bit. "Good to see you, too." Robin ran his fingers through his mane. "Now, let's go home."

Robin sighed as the wooden cabin came into view. Luckily, the land granted to him by Chrom wasn't too far from the castle. Robin grinned. He had no doubt that this was done on purpose. His horse neighed as he brought it towards the stable. Robin noticed an oddity. Now, he was used to seeing the salt and pepper Pegasus chewing on some hay. Her hair seemed to grow darker with the passing day. The oddity was it, a white horse. Its hair was as white as snow. Robin dismounted and walked towards the pure white horse. It neighed softly and nestled its nose into his hand.

Robin waited. He wondered when the horse will try to nibble at his fingers. He was a stranger and he had previous experience with horses and Pegasi, well mostly Pegasi, and they normally tried to nibble the fingers out of curiosity. Robin flinched when the horse did not. It rested its nose in his hand. What the…this horse trusts me or at least seems comfortable. Robin thought. How odd… Robin turned towards Cordelia's Pegasus. She trotted in place. "I really should ask Cordelia to help me understand you better." Robin muttered. The horse nodded at him. "Wisdom comes from the oddest places, no?" The horse flared up. "I mean not that a horse cannot be," Robin kicked himself, "why am I justifying myself…"

Robin left the stables, not before dropping a large pile of hay in the trough of the Pegasus and the two horses. Robin scratched his head. "How odd…" Robin rubbed his chin. She's here but…why didn't Cordelia feel up their feed? Maybe she's busy? Probably she's busy…always doing too much. Robin chuckled. Well, Robin rolled his shoulders, I better change that! Robin walked towards the door and wiggled the door's knob. Robin titled his head. The door's unlocked? Robin shrugged and pulled open the door. Maybe she got tired of me wiggling the knob to check if the door is open?

The scent in the air was inviting and warm. The scent of pastries, cooked meat, and spices overwhelmed the small home. Robin walked straight towards the origin of the scent. He saw Cordelia humming to herself. She dabbed spices on to a dish. Steam formed above head. Robin grinned. A devilish idea formed in his mind.

He tip-toed ever so softly until he was behind her. He hugged her from behind. Cordelia flinched as Robin nuzzled himself against her. "Robin!" Cordelia muttered as Robin kissed the nape of her neck and playfully nibbled her ear. "W-what are you doing!" Robin grinned.

"Just having a taste," Robin winked. "I mean. You are so irresistible." His hands fell down to her waist. "I can't help myself." Cordelia giggled as they kissed.

"As much as I love you, dear," Cordelia muttered to Robin. "I don't think this is appropriate with our current company." Robin hesitated.

"Company?" Robin muttered. Cordelia turned around and placed her hands on Robin's chest.

"Yes," she motioned towards the right. "Company." Robin turned to see Emmeryn waving weakly at him. Her cheeks a tad red, Robin twitched. "Oh great…this went from just being slightly embarrassing to being very awkward…"

"It is fine," Emmeryn muttered, "you two don't have to act any differently for my sake." Robin grumbled internally. Robin felt a spark in his mind.

"Is something up Emmeryn?" Robin let go of Cordelia and walked towards Emm. Emmeryn hesitated but before she could open her mouth Cordelia tapped Robin's shoulder.

"Well, we do have news for you." Robin perked up.

"Oh?" Robin crossed his arms. "What is it?" Cordelia smiled at Robin. She grabbed his hands and rubbed her fingers against his palms.

"You're going to be a father!" Robin paused for a second. Cordelia waited for some response. "Um, Robin." Robin scratched his ear.

"I must have missed heard you," Robin said plainly, "did you just say,"

"Yes, you're going to be a father." Robin hesitated again. I'm…going to be…a father. Robin spent a few moments digesting the words. Cordelia flinched when Robin grabbed her by her waist and lifted her into the air.

"I'm going to be a father!" Robin laughed. "This is wonderful news!" Robin twirled around with Cordelia. When he placed her back to the ground, Robin smiled widely at her. "I don't even care if it's a boy or a girl." He chuckled. "I mean if it's a boy I'll have a little fella to follow in his old man's footsteps and if it's a girl. I'll have a little girl who'll probably give me a run for my money!" Robin squatted down to talk to Cordelia's stomach. "You hear that little one! I'm your daddy!" Cordelia giggled at Robin's antics. Cordelia patted Robin's head.

"You're talking to the wrong person, dear." Robin shot up and scratched his head.

"Wrong person?" Robin wondered, "But you're pregnant. The baby is there." Robin pointed to her. Robin questioned if he was missing something or if she was just teasing him. He examined Cordelia's expression. It didn't appear like she was teasing him. She always had a slight upturn of her lips when she was teasing him. This was different. It was just a plain smile. "I'm confused Cordelia." Robin scratched his head. "What do you mean by wrong person?" As they talked Emmeryn walked up to the pair, she remained quiet. Cordelia winked at Robin.

"Come on, dear," Robin raised an eyebrow, "You're a tactician. Think. Where else could the baby be?" Robin closed his eyes and mulled over the question. The cogs in his mind went into overdrive.

"Nope," Robin shook his head. He frowned at Cordelia, "I cannot think of another…" Robin paused. It just hit him. "…" Robin turned to Emmeryn, "You're pregnant…" Robin twitched, "Oh boy…oh my…" Robin wobbled towards a chair and plopped down. He rubbed his face and rested his head in his hands. "I guess…hell," Robin sat up straight, "What do you want to do?" Cordelia and Emmeryn flinched at this.

"What do you mean, Robin" Cordelia asked. Emmeryn hesitated, was this a bad idea?

"This is not my choice alone!" Robin sighed, "Emmeryn, this child, no matter what happens will rely on you. I'm here to help if you need it." Robin looked straight at Cordelia, "and Cordelia. I'll do anything you desire." Cordelia and Robin locked eyes. "Your desire is my command." Robin got up and laid out his hands. "So what is it do you desire of me. What should I do?" Cordelia walked up to Robin and touched his cheek.

"We raise the child as one big family." Robin flinched. "Emmeryn and I talked about this," Emmeryn walked up and nodded at Robin.

"We thought it would best to be together as one." Emmeryn smiled. Robin remained speechless.

"Wait. Wait," Robin got up and raised his hands up. "I like the idea but I have one request"

"What happened to your desire my command," Cordelia teased.

"It still is but this isn't for me." Robin shook his head. "Chrom and the others, at least those in the castle and close to the royal family, they have to know about this baby."

"But wouldn't that completely remove the need to hide it?" Cordelia questioned. Emmeryn nodded.

"Not at all, this child has to be secret to the public and the heir. Not to the current ruler and his confidants. It's a smart idea." Emmeryn mused.

"Give Chrom a chance to prepare for the worst case scenario." Robin knew what it was. "A rebellion to place the bastard child on the throne." For a second there was silence. But a clap broke the silence quickly.

"Okay!" Cordelia clapped her hands. "Now, here is the list of things I need from the market tomorrow." Cordelia placed a thick rolled up scroll in to Robin's hands. Robin fumbled the scroll before grasping it.

"W-what?" Robin broke out in a deep sweat.

"Well, I need you to expand the house by adding new rooms and converting the room next to us for Emmeryn. This way we can have the children on one side and us on the others. It will give a nice symmetry to the house." Robin felt his leg itch. This was going to be a long list… Emmeryn watched as Cordelia listed off different tasks to be done: repainting the house, patching the stables, getting supplies, etc. "Got all that?" Cordelia smiled at Robin. Robin nodded.

"Of course, honey!" Robin thought to himself. By all that is holy, if I have a little girl…she'll be just like her mother. Robin sighed. That won't to be too bad though. Never a dull moment, I guess.

"Oh, Emmeryn could you meet me in the stables. We need to get something ready for the baby." Emmeryn titled her head.

"But the child isn't due for a few months." Robin shook his head.

"If she could, she would have a room already squared and quartered a year in advance." Emmeryn giggled.

"Better early than late, no?" Cordelia nodded.

"Exactly!" Robin just realized. Dear gods…these two. Robin noticed how they smiled at him. They'll be the death of me… As Cordelia began to follow Emmeryn at the door, Robin grabbed her hand.

"Wait," Cordelia titled her head.

"What is it Robin?" Robin pulled Cordelia closer to him. With her hands on his chest, Robin kissed her. "W-what brought that about?" Cordelia muttered. A deep blush arose all over her cheeks.

"I just want to repeat something I said earlier…" Robin whispered, "You are irresistible." Cordelia giggled.

"I know." She smiled.

"And that scares me." Robin quipped. Cordelia patted Robin's cheek. Robin watched her hips as she walked out the door. In a whisper, Robin wondered, "Are you doing this because…you empathize with her…." Robin walked to the door and watched as Emmeryn and Cordelia mounted their horses. Cordelia's Pegasus jumped into the air and floated above. Robin smiled.

The sun began to set as the fogs of dreams began to overrun the world. Robin wandered within the fog. He heard a little giggle. A small girl walked up to him with a few teeth missing.

"Daddy! Look, I am like daddy!" The little dark red-haired girl smiled at Robin as she cast little puffs of fire. Her two pigtails bounced up and down with her. "I'm just like daddy!" Robin smiled at her. He went down on one knee.

"That's right sweetie. Daddy is very proud of you." The little girl's eyes glowed and sparkled. She hugged Robin and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She smiled a big toothy grin. "I love my daddy! He's the best daddy ever!" Robin felt his heart warm as tears formed in his eyes. Then Robin awoke. Robin looked around. Cordelia remained asleep next to him. Robin gently ran his hand through her hair and smiled. Robin quietly got out of bed and tip toed out the door.

The sun peaked through the windows of the small house; Cordelia awoke when a beam of sunlight hit her face. She stretched but paused. She smelled the scent of fresh food coming from the hallway. She covered herself in a robe and walked out. She tried to pick apart the scent. Garlic, pepper, she counted out the spices she could name from the aroma. She stopped and smiled at Robin. He waved at her as he dashed some spices into the dish, omelet, in front of him.

"You've been busy." Cordelia walked up to Robin and kissed him on the cheek.

"I didn't get a chance to last afternoon to treat you so," Robin checked to see if the food's underside had solidified. "I know how much you love my omelets so I made some." Robin quickly dashed chopped meats, vegetables, and sprinkled cheese on one of the dish's sides. Both Robin and Cordelia turned to see Emmeryn. She was dressed in a loose-fitting pink dress. Her blonde hair was messy and unruly. Robin whispered to Cordelia. "I never but much thought about it but how do you never get bed hair?" Cordelia just shrugged.

"Magic I guess?" Robin sighed. That's a cheap answer…Robin thought. "Morning, Emmeryn. Come, sit down." Cordelia and Emmeryn sat next to each other at the table.

"I must admit, this is unusual for me." Emmeryn muttered. "Normally, I have many people trying to help me get dressed, to prep my hair, to keep everything in order." Cordelia and Robin listened intently. "But, this freedom of not having to tell everyone to give me space. It is exhilarating." Emmeryn giggled.

"Nothing you miss at all?" Cordelia prodded.

"Maybe the help with the hair, I cannot tell you how difficult it is to get those curls in." Robin chuckled. Robin brought over three plates filled with food. An omelet drizzled with a savory sauce, links on the side dashed with spices, and a fluffy bun cut in half with butter melted on the cut side.

"I may not be a chef but I can make a decent breakfast." Robin placed a two cups of tea for Cordelia and Emmeryn. He added sugar to his own drink, a large mug of coffee. Cordelia picked up Robin's brew and took a sip.

"A nice batch this time?" Cordelia licked her lips.

"Definitely, some of the best smelling beans I've seen in a while. Supposedly from Chon'sin, if so they grow some fine coffee beans across the sea." Emmeryn smiled at Robin and Cordelia. They both turned towards Emmeryn. She flinched. "What is it Emmeryn?"

"It's just that…" She laughed, "You two are the complete opposite of Chrom and Sumia." Robin and Cordelia turned to each other.

"Are we?" Robin thought.

"I don't think so," Cordelia muttered," I mean we both are probably affectionate." Emmeryn shook her head.

"Those two are less affectionate and more sickeningly sweet." Emmeryn chuckled. "It's all I love you this and No I love you more. Very shameless." Robin chuckled.

"I cannot believe Chrom is the lovey-dovey type." Robin shook his head.

"He is," Emmeryn chuckled.

"But how is that different. Robin is very lovey-dovey too." Cordelia interject.

"Hey!" Robin protested.

"No, Robin's much more…" Robin raised his eyebrow, "touchy and grabby."

"What?" Robin muttered.

"Now that you mention it, Robin does like to touch." Cordelia turned to Robin and winked.

"Hey, can I say something about this?!" Robin countered.

"Definitely. I mean I've been here for a day and Robin can't keep his hands off you!" Emmeryn giggled. Cordelia nodded.

"He cannot help himself, you know?" Cordelia smiled at Robin. Robin mumbled to himself, "Isn't that right, honey?" Robin glared at them. He noticed both Emmeryn and Cordelia had a slight upturn in the corner of their lips. They knew EXACTLY what they were doing. Robin mumbled to himself.

"I don't have a say in this do I?" Robin asked. Both women looked at him and stated plainly.

"No." Robin thought. Never mind, I know these two are going to be the death of me… Robin slouched as he began to sweat under their teasing. Emmeryn giggled.

"What is it Emmeryn?" Cordelia asked. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to think if this is Robin's rubbery face." Robin tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" Robin protested.

"No." Cordelia waved her hand. "Lissa described it too me before. That face has more shock in it. It has wider eyes than this current face."

"C-Cordelia…" Robin muttered. She smiled at Robin.

"This face is Robin's exasperated face."

"That's one way to described how I'm feeling…" Robin sighed.

"Would you prefer us to talk about your wandering hands?" Cordelia quipped. Robin sighed.

"Actually…" Robin decided to risk it. "Yes! I'd very much prefer it!" Cordelia and Emmeryn froze as Robin slammed his hands against the table.

"Okay then," Cordelia muttered. Shit, Robin cursed, but I cannot back down now! As Cordelia began to speak a large growl shook the house. "Robin?" Cordelia asked.

"I," Robin rubbed the back of his head, "guess I'm hungrier than I thought!" Robin laughed weakly. Oh boy… I cannot win no matter what I do. Can I? Let's hope the trip to Ylisstol will be less troublesome…

Much to Robin's chagrin, this was not the case. As the midday sun beat down on the three, Robin pulled out hay from his coat. Though it was the pieces of hay that got stuck in between the armor and his shirt that where the biggest problem, they annoyed him the most. The itchy pieces of hay irritated his skin. "Things just cannot go my way, can they?" Robin asked.

"I'm certain it's just bad luck." Cordelia comforted Robin. Robin glared at her.

"Says the woman who went into detail how I perform." Cordelia blushed slightly.

"I didn't think we would get that into it." Cordelia giggled. Emmeryn chirped in.

"Well, we both experienced it so," Emmeryn smiled at Robin, "we had some things to tell."

"That doesn't mean I like the idea of it. Or the thought that you two thick I am like an eager puppy!" Robin sighed.

"It could have been worse." Cordelia petted Robin's head. "Imagine if you were prone to being quick." Robin shivered. Gods, Robin shook the thought out of his mind. I wouldn't hear the end of it from these two. "So when are we going to visit Chrom and the others?" Robin asked. He knew that informing Emmeryn's family about her pregnancy would be uncomfortable, to say the least. But Robin knew it was paramount. The danger of an illegitimate heir is a threat to any monarch's line.

"Well, since that is a heady subject," Cordelia muttered, "I thought we could first go shopping for the baby first."

"I agree," Emmeryn smiled, "Besides I saw this cute little outfit in this quaint store."

"We don't even know the gender of the child yet," Robin mused.

"I pretty certain of it, Robin." Emmeryn placed her hand over her womb. Robin wondered if his dream could be a clue. A small pigtailed girl…the child had his hair color so it's possible. However, Robin couldn't see Emmeryn's face in the child…maybe it was just a dream. Maybe it was just his wishful thinking, yet the tome was shown itself to be accurate. Pulling at the strings of fate, Robin sighed. The book wouldn't do that for something so personal, so trivial. Would it? "I pretty sure it will be a boy." Robin perked up. "He'll look so handsome in the blue onesie. It even has a little plush shield and sword that comes with it." A boy, Robin thought.

"Would that store have a plushy Pegasus too?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't see why not?" Robin glanced at both Cordelia and Emmeryn. He didn't like how this conversation was going. Cordelia and Emmeryn grabbed Robin's hands and pulled him towards the store. Robin understood why he feared the direction of their conversation. Soon Robin's hands were full with plushies, onesies, blankets, and varying types of washes designed for little children. Cordelia held Robin's coin purse. Normally, this would be a good thing but…

"Maybe we should also get some sheets for the baby's crib." Cordelia thought.

"We have enough blankets." Emmeryn tapped one of fingers against her lips.

"Maybe not sheets than what about bedding." Cordelia pointed towards a nearby shop.

"Oh, wool bedding for the winter while cloth bedding for the summer?" Emmeryn nodded.

"Yes, then our little boy will be toasty during the cold months." Robin felt his entire neck grow cold with sweat. Are they going to do this with every baby…? Robin shivered. And Cordelia wants at least two children…

"Um, Cordelia? Honey?" Robin asked. Cordelia turned to him.

"What is it?" Robin sighed. This is an odd thing to point out but still. It just might save me from having to do extra jobs when we go shopping.

"I don't understand why when you treat yourself; it's very difficult to get you to buy more than one thing worthy more than ten gold pieces. Yet when you shop for someone else," The thought hit at Robin's heart, "no price is too high?" Cordelia placed her hand over her mouth.

"That's true…" Cordelia's eyes brightened up and her lips curved up. Robin froze. Oh no…I created a monster. "Emmeryn, didn't we pass a dress hop with the nicest selection?" Emmeryn nodded.

"Oh yes, fine craftsmanship plus," Emmeryn smiled and pointed at Cordelia's hair ornaments. The steel wings she always wore in her hair, "they also had this nice ribbons and hair ornaments. I bet they'd look fabulous on the right outfit." Dear gods, Robin prayed, save me from my own folly.

"I-I didn't mean," Robin started but he stopped. For the first time, Cordelia was willing to treat herself. She didn't have to be coaxed into buying something she deserved for all the hard work she has done. Robin breathed deeply. No price is too high for my wife, Robin thought. Even if it is painful to feel my coin purse become as light as a feather.

"What is it Robin?" Cordelia turned to him.

"I was just saying that you should go buy those dresses." Robin said, "I don't think you need them to be beautiful." Cordelia kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Robin, but I'm still getting them." Robin smiled.

"I know." Robin grinned. Robin readjusted the bags he was carrying. He'd probably have to put some all over his arms and hands. Time to become a walking hanger! For my wife, Robin thought. Robin felt no regret, though, he did feel muscle pain. Robin soon found himself covered with bags filled with dresses, hair ornaments, ribbons, baby clothes, and more delicate clothing.

"Phew, I never knew shopping could be so much fun." Cordelia laughed. "We should do this more often Emmeryn."

"Well maybe we can make this weekly thing." Robin felt his coin purse deflate even further.

"Weekly…" Robin mumbled. Robin glanced around. What odd job I can do.

"I don't know. Weekly might be much for just the two of us." Robin sighed in relief. "But maybe we can do this monthly." Emmeryn nodded.

"Sounds like a deal." Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Robin wondered if the stipend he gets every month will cover everything. It should, he thought, I probably could put some away in a savings account for emergencies. Just then, the three of them heard a loud call. Robin turned to see a whirlwind approach.

"Hey! Brother!" Daraen shouted as she ran up to them. "I didn't expect to find you here." Daraen noticed Robin's position and chuckled slightly. She turned to Cordelia. "I see you got my brother whipped already."

"Hey!" Robin protested.

"Pretty much," Cordelia giggled. She kissed Robin on the cheek. "He's my little hero." Well when you put it like that, Robin thought, wait a second!

"I see." Daraen prodded Robin, "so how long is," Daraen was cut off by Cordelia.

"It's a short one." Cordelia joked and glanced at Robin. Daraen laughed loudly. Robin mumbled to himself. Are all the women I associate with this manipulative and conniving? "But it's a comfortable one." Robin wondered if he should interject but he had a feeling no matter what he'd do. It would end badly for him.

"Are you heading to the castle, Daraen?" Emmeryn asked. Daraen nodded and pointed towards it.

"Priam is already there. Probably knocking heads with Chrom, it seems they have decided that they're rivals." Makes sense though, Robin thought, two hot-headed soldiers will always compete.

"Who else is there?" Robin asked. Daraen twirled her hair around her finger. Her blonde locks shined with light.

"Let's see…" Daraen thought. She stood silent for a second before bouncing in place. "Ah, that's right! I saw Rufure there too. He was probably delivering the parcel filled with the wyvern portraits Cherche wanted." Oh, I guess Cherche roped Rufure into finding a suitor for Minerva. I hope he doesn't lose a leg from this. The last one I brought nearly cost me mine. Robin remembered, that was the same day Frederick proposed to her. Ironic no, her love life went very well just as Minerva's went down the gutter.

"I assume Frederick and Cherche are at the castle as well." Robin added. Daraen nodded. She nodded.

"Most likely." Robin sighed. Now, we are just missing.

"Lissa is probably in the castle as well. She probably is having tea with Maribelle." Emmeryn interjected. Robin chuckled.

"I guess Maribelle will know as well." Robin nodded and smiled. "Well, it seems everyone is there." Daraen tilted her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Robin chuckled and ruffled Daraen's hair, "Hey! I'm not a little kid!"

"I know. But," Robin gave his little sister a toothy grin. "You're still my little sis. Besides you'll soon know one of my biggest secrets."

"Uh huh," Daraen muttered, "What secret could you have that's so interesting." Robin glanced at Emmeryn and Cordelia.

"It's pretty interesting." Robin mused. The two women smiled at Robin and Daraen. They walked towards the castle. Robin wondered how it would turn out…

"You did what!" Robin dodged flying objects. Tea sets, cutlery, pillows, the pillows would be nice actually, and other hard objects: they all flew in Robin's direction as Sumia chucked them across the room.

"Let me explain!" Robin shouted as he avoided all the projectiles flying at him. Behind him, Frederick gracefully caught all the flying objects. Not a single dent or scratch ever touched them. It didn't even touch the most fragile of them.

"Explain what?" Sumia shouted as she blindly tossed more objects, "You betrayed my best friend! You were supposed to be her knight in shining not a shameless pervert!" Robin froze as Sumia tossed a whole table at him. Where is that strength on the battlefield? Robin collapsed under the table before pushing to the side. Emmeryn and Cordelia stood far away from Robin on either side of him.

"Why didn't you warn me Sumia is this," Robin thought of the word, "excitable?" To put it kindly, Robin thought

"I didn't know myself. She always seemed so timid…" Cordelia mused, "Maybe she's feeling more confident of late."

"Much to my luck…" Robin sighed. "Can I at least explain myself," Robin quickly added, "without being maimed or bludgeoned?" Sumia mumbled to herself. Next to her, Chrom sat silently.

"I don't know Robin," Chrom started, "I don't see how you seducing Emmeryn could be seen in any other way." Robin froze and felt his entire back grow cold with sweat. Seduced? Why the hell am I the bad guy here!

"Brother I don't," Emmeryn started.

"It's okay Emm. I'm just trying to understand how Robin did it." Emmeryn sighed as Chrom scratched his head.

"That's the problem," She started. Frederick waited silently. Cherche leaned over to Frederick.

"Why are you not asking questions, dear?" Frederick smiled at Cherche.

"Because my love, I doubt either Robin or Emmeryn would do something so questionable." Cherche smiled.

"Is that so? I find it quite understandable." Frederick raised an eyebrow.

"Truly?" Frederick leaned over to her. "How so?"

"Emmeryn probably had little contact with men, no? She probably was just curious."

"With a married man?" Frederick countered.

"Aren't you making an assumption of when, dear?" Frederick stopped himself.

"Ah, it seems I jumped to the very conclusion I was avoiding." Frederick smiled at Cherche. "Thank you for pointing that out."

"Anytime." Cherche chuckled.

"I wasn't seduced. I wanted to do it too." Chrom froze up a bit. "What is it?"

"I just have a hard time believing you would do this Emmeryn?" Chrom stared at the floor for a bit.

"And Robin is?" Emmeryn pushed. Chrom remained silent.

"Emmeryn," Robin interjected, "I doubt it's necessary to defend my character." Robin turned to Chrom and the others, "Just let me explain the circumstance…that's all I ask." Daraen leaned back on her chair. Next to her Rufure kept his arms crossed. Lissa and Maribelle whispered to each other beside Rufure.

"Hey, brother?" Daraen whispered to Rufure. "What do you think of this?"

"It's not good." Rufure responded. Daraen sighed and shook her head.

"Well that's obvious." Daraen tilted her head, "But I'm asking you about details. You know? More in depth, I don't' want a simple answer." Rufure shrugged.

"What else is there to say?" Rufure scratched his head. "Either brother committed adultery or he just left her with the child. Either option is questionable." A single strand of hair fell in front of Daraen's forehead. She blew at the loose strand.

"I don't think it's either, brother." Lissa listens as they talked. Rufure raised an eyebrow at Daraen.

"How can you be certain?" Daraen bit her lip. She pointed towards Emmeryn and Cordelia. Rufure watched as Cordelia comforted Robin. She whispered to him. Rufure couldn't see any anger or disconnect in her eyes. Rufure was surprised to see their interactions. Cordelia caressed Robin's cheek and smiled at him. He flinched when Emmeryn grabbed Robin's left hand and held it tightly with both hands.

How…why would they both do that? Rufure thought. Rufure noticed everyone's expressions. Shock from Chrom and Sumia, patience with Frederick and Cherche, trepidation with Lissa and Maribelle: Rufure noticed Daraen's face. It was stern and firm. Calm was our expressions, Rufure thought. Rufure grinned as he noticed the expressions on Robin and the two women who stand beside him in this moment. Defiance…

"I understand if you don't trust me anymore but," Robin placed his hand on his chest. "This child…" he paused, "I don't regret what I have done. If I had to do it a second time, I would!" Robin stared at the ground. Cordelia noticed his eyes. They did not shake. They were firm. Cordelia smiled at him. "This child was conceived close to a year ago. I'm just here to warn you about it." Emmeryn grasped the cloth around her chest. "I am not looking for anyone's blessing or forgiveness!" Chrom hesitated but Sumia jumped.

"Nearly a year?" Sumia covered her mouth with her hand. "But. Cordelia and you have only been married a few months?"

"It's more accurate to say we all haven't been married for more than half a year." Frederick interjected.

"That means!" Lissa stated.

"The child…" Maribelle continued.

"Was conceived…" Rufure stated. Daraen grinned with a knowing smile.

"Before the war ended…" Chrom finished. "But why now? Why tells us nearly a year later?"

"Because he didn't know," Everyone turned to see Daraen stand. She pointed towards Emmeryn. "You just told Robin recently." Emmeryn smiled.

"Just yesterday." Everyone flinched. Only a day and he already decided, Chrom thought, to take care of the child. Why friend? Chrom wondered. Why would you take this burden?

"But why, brother?" Rufure asked, "Wouldn't it be wise to say no. I mean she kept it hidden for years. It's not your problem anymore!" Lissa pouted.

"How can you say that? It's still his child!" Lissa shouted.

"It's a bastard Lissa." Maribelle stated.

"H-how can you say that!" Lissa stated.

"By the law, if the child's parents are not married the child is a bastard." Maribelle went silent. "As of now, there are no laws to force the father to take care of the child. Especially if the mother, if she kept the child secret for so long."

"But…" Lissa started.

"You're right brother." Robin stated. "It would be wise to simply ignore my past." Robin chuckled, "but sometimes the right choice is not the wise one. Sometimes…" Robin breathed deeply, "Sometimes, we must throw caution into the wind! Sometimes, we must be bold!" Chrom nodded.

"Okay Robin." Chrom smiled. "I'm with you then." Robin chuckled.

"You know what that means don't you?" Robin and Chrom nodded at each other.

"Yeah," Chrom sighed, "Things got a lot more complicated."

"And dangerous for the royal family," Robin finished. "We have to make sure that only we know about this. Not even the Shepherds. Not even our families."

"Why would it be dangerous?" Chrom chuckled, "I'm certain the people won't be too angry about it." Robin flinched as he broke into a sweat.

"You don't know, do you?" Robin asked. Chrom shrugged. Robin turned to Frederick. "You didn't tell him?" Frederick sighed.

"I didn't think it would be a possibility." Chrom looked at Frederick and Robin.

"Okay, what's going on?" Chrom demanded. "Is there someone threatening my family?"

"Not directly?" Robin muttered. "But there has been talk among the men."

"Talk?" Chrom began to sweat.

"The men are questioning if the current king is worthy of the throne." Frederick continued. "Or if the commoner-turned-hero would be a better fit."

"But many people are still loyal to the blessed blood of Naga." Robin commented, "But what if a child?" Chrom flinched.

"If a child had both the blessed blood and the lessons of the commoner-turned-hero," Chrom finished.

"A potent combination isn't it?" Robin joked. "I do not want this child to be forced into a fight."

"If this child is?" Rufure asked. Robin turned to him and sighed.

"Then…we make war." Robin stated. "We make war." The room became silent. Robin closed his eyes and he saw the war. He saw a man, his hair a bright blonde. He shouted at the men to fight for freedom from the shackles of Naga. The men, their bodies were surrounded by a purple energy. They fought with all their might against those who wore the shield of the Exalt. Robin exhaled deeply. I cannot let that happen, Robin stated. The room was still silent. "But that will not happen." They all turned to Robin. "No matter what, I shall not let it happen!

* * *

Hello, I was told that the pairings are not necessarily clear throughout the story and for that I'm sorry. I thought I was giving clues well enough that people could pick up where I was going with each pairing. You see. The problem with stories like this is there are so many characters but I cannot focus on all of them without diluting the flow of the story. So for clarity sake, since we are starting to introduce the children soon, I will put a list of all the pairings right below except for the ones that will break a surprise. I do not want to damage the flow of the story.

**But if you don't want any knowledge of the pairings before I mention it in the story itself then just ignore the list below.**

* * *

It's way down here!

* * *

Just a little further.

* * *

Also note that most of the story will focus around Robin and his family members (ie Rufure, Daraen, the children of the family, their wives and husbands) as contact with other characters will be limited.

* * *

Emmeryn/Robin/Cordelia (the entire reason for this chapter, too )

Priam/Daraen

Chrom/Sumia

Lon'qu/Lissa

Gregor/Maribelle

Stahl/Sully

Vaike/Panne

Donnel/Nowi

Libra/Tharja

Miriel/Ricken

Frederick/Cherche


	17. Chapter 17, Intermission 2

This chapter was interesting to write. As I did. I wanted to try and build up some form of tension but it just didn't feel right. The mood in this chapter isn't in the same direction. So I didn't feel right placing this with the next chapter. It just didn't mend. So it's only a short one this week. Enjoy.

Chapter 17 Intermission 2

Robin fidgeted with his collar as Cordelia messed around with Robin's hair. What Robin fidgeted with was the very same purple coat and white trousers he wore when he took Emmeryn to the festival. Ironically, this was his only fancy suit. She rubbed his hair in different directions. She was trying to style it though Robin's short red hair was stubborn. It always returned to its usual place. Which is fuzzy but tamed look, it wasn't everywhere but it wasn't orderly. It wasn't windswept like Chrom's or styled like Frederick's. It was just his. Cordelia leaned back and tried to find a way to fix up his hair. Emmeryn walked in dressed in a fine blue dress with a small child clung to her bosom. The small baby boy with his tuff of blonde hair snuggled his face on Emmeryn. Robin smiled at the little boy.

"Robin, stop moving." Cordelia muttered. Robin sighed. Emmeryn walked up and stood next to Cordelia. "What do you think Emmeryn? Should I part Robin's hair to the right or to the left?" Emmeryn tilted her head in either direction.

"I think we should do this." Emmeryn reached her hand into Robin's hair and messed it around. She pushed back hair around his side burns so they don't stick out. "There!" Cordelia hummed to herself.

"It's still messy…" Cordelia sighed.

"But it's an orderly messy!" Emmeryn responded. Cordelia gave it another look and her eyes sparked. She quickly moved a single strand of hair on Robin's head from the left to the right.

"Perfect!" Robin twitched. What…did that do? "I wasn't trying to change his hairstyle. It was just something was…off." Emmeryn smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I didn't even notice it," Emmeryn tilted her head. Robin sighed. If you didn't noticed it really wasn't a problem. "But now, it looks even better!" She just changed a single strand. How in the, Robin stopped when he noticed the little boy looking at him with his blue eyes. The child looked a lot like Emmeryn. Robin grabbed the boy from Emmeryn's arms. The baby giggled as he reached out for Robin's hand. Robin let the little tyke grab on to his finger.

"A strong grip," Robin muttered. He's only a month old but he's already so strong. I wonder. What will you do when you're older? What kind of man will I help you become? "Be careful now, I still need that finger." The little guy placed the finger in his mouth. Robin gently pulled it away from the baby boy. "I'm lucky you have no teeth." Robin joked. The baby boy cooed and placed his little fingers in his mouth. Robin gently gave the baby back to Emmeryn. The child looked up with starry eyes at his mother. Emmeryn giggled as the little baby reached out for her hand. He grabbed Emmeryn's delicate finger with his chubby little fingers.

"Is it a good idea to take baby Morgan with us?" Cordelia asked. Robin raised his eyebrow.

"Morgan? I thought you didn't like that name." Cordelia shrugged.

"Well…I just feel it's more fitting for a baby girl." Robin chuckled. "What?"

"Isn't Morgan one of those names that can be either gender?" Cordelia looked away from Robin. She muttered yes under her breath. Robin sighed. "Well, we haven't named him officially but," Robin turned to the little babe and Emmeryn. "How does Mark sound?"

"Robin…" Cordelia grabbed Robin's sleeve. "That's-" The baby cooed loudly and smiled at Cordelia and Robin.

"He seems to like the name?" Emmeryn smiled. Cordelia bit her lip. The babe reached out for her. "You want to say hi to your mommy?" Emmeryn cooed at the baby. He mumbled in agreement. Emmeryn handed over the little baby to Cordelia. The baby reached out and grabbed Cordelia's thick red hair. He played with it in his tiny fingers.

"Such a handsome boy," Cordelia said softly as the baby put pieces of her hair into his mouth. Robin flinched but calmed down as Cordelia let the baby gum on her hair. Robin smiled as Emmeryn and Cordelia cooed over the baby.

Both women were dressed finely.

Cordelia was in a flowing sleeveless dress that stopped slightly below her knees in the front and coming down to her calves in the back. The back split into two below her knees. It was of a blood-red color with white cloth underneath. A fine white sash held the dresses shape around her waist. The dress held tightly around her chest. The red cloth split in front with a white cloth in between. Robin remembered how hard it was to get her to wear it. She couldn't stuff it, though; really she had no need to. Robin sighed. He was grateful Emmeryn was able to convince her the dress made her look bigger.

Emmeryn was wearing a different dress than the one Robin had seen. It wasn't the two piece dress and blouse combo. It was similar to Cordelia's in style. It was a long gown with the sleeves reaching all the way to her fingers. A single strand connected to a ring she wore on each middle finger. The sleeves went underneath her shoulder and left them bare. The rest of the dress's cloth was fitting above her waist and loose below her waist. I gave the dress the illusion of flow especially when she moved. Though Robin was shocked by her color choice, he expected her to wear whites with light greens. This dress was of a light blue with white periodical in place to compliment the overall color.

Robin smiled as he shook himself back into reality. He reached around both of them and smiled down at the baby. Cordelia and Emmeryn turned to Robin.

"All my worries…" Robin chuckled, "seeing you two and our," Robin smiled, "our baby. It gives me hope." Cordelia kissed Robin's cheek and Emmeryn tightened her grip around Robin's sleeve. Cordelia smiled. She leaned over to Emmeryn and whispered into her ear. Emmeryn's face went red. Cordelia nodded at her. Robin raised an eyebrow at this. What does she have planning? Robin thought. Just then Emmeryn kissed Robin's other cheek. Robin flinched. The two women smiled at Robin. The baby just cooed at this. Robin broke out into a cold sweat. What are they planning? The two women just smiled at him. Robin flinched. Robin chuckled as the little Mark cooed. Just watch, one day…you'll have to deal with this too my son. Gods save him.

In the castle, Lissa prepped up the entrance. She tilted her head as she looked at her handiwork. Dressed in regal attire, Lissa looked almost like Emmeryn. She wore a white flowing robe with a green cloth over her shoulders as she wore fine green heels. She grinned devilishly. Frederick tapped her shoulder as she flinched and jumped forward. "Frederick!" Lissa whined. Frederick in one of the few instances wasn't wearing his armor. Though his attire was nearly the same, he wore a simple black vest over a white dress shirt with plain black slacks. His brown bow was impeccable. "Come one Frederick," Lissa mumbled, "Don't startle me like that!" Frederick bowed.

"I'm sorry your majesty," Frederick stated, "but do you need help? As your," Lissa interrupted him.

"I know as your servant blah, blah, blah, blah," Lisa mocked, "can't you just relax for today?"

"W-well," Frederick hesitated, "those were my orders but…" Lissa bounced up.

"Aha! So you better start relaxing than." Frederick flinched very slightly. Just then, they both heard a voice.

"Frederick? Dear?" Cherche's voice echoed through the building. Lissa grumbled after she saw how she was dressed. It too was simple. A black blouse exposed at the back with a black skirt covered by a white cloth. Combined with her white headband, she looked like a maid. Just as Frederick looked slightly like a butler.

"You two look too much like staff now…" Lissa mumbled. Frederick and Cherche just laughed at Lissa. "And they don't see it…check I'm outta here." Lissa pointed towards the other direction. Yet as she left, Lissa looked once more on the top of the entrance and grinned. She grinned a very devilish grin.

"Feel my belly honey," Cherche asked. Frederik nodded and felt the growing belly of Cherche. He waited and felt a kick.

"Quite a leg," Frederick stated. "I must admit he was the strength of a wyvern about him." Cherche smiled at him.

"So you believe the midwife?" Cherche played with Frederick's bow. She somehow made the bow even shinier than before. "You think it's going to be a boy?" Frederick shook his head.

"I would never trust a woman have only met once," Frederick caressed Cherche's cheek, "However, I will always trust you and," Frederick smiled, "you believe her. So I do." Cherche smiled a large toothy grin.

"Someone's being knightly today," Cherche flirted, "are you trying to swipe a maiden off her feet?" Frederick grinned.

"Perhaps," Frederick kissed Cherche, "but only if I sweep her off her feet with a horse and a wyvern. It would be a faux pas if I just did one." Just then the door wobbled open, Lissa reappeared with Chrom. Robin entered the building with Emmeryn and Cordelia behind him. They chatted about something outside everyone else's hearing. Lissa looked at them with anticipation. Frederick and Chrom flinched at this. They both began to speak when. Splash! A bucket filled with water-soaked Robin. Luckily Cordelia and Emmeryn were outside the splash zone. Only Robin got soaked. Robin took off the bucket with a slightly annoyed expression. Lissa jumped forward and shouted.

"I got ya," Robin twitched but then started to laugh.

"I guess you did." Lissa bounced up and down.

"Totally, I mean did you see your face. Bwah!" Lissa mimicked Robin's rubbery face.

"Well no, but I can see it," Robin thought to himself. How could she see my face? I had a bucket on my head.

"Lissa, how could you do that?" Emmeryn scolded. Lissa flinched.

"It's okay Emmeryn." Robin offered, "Though it's important that you realize that you shouldn't do that to everyone." Robin placed his hands together as a large gust of wind blew around him. He still had the roster at his hip. The wind dried his outfit. "I mean you know me. I won't be too made but," Robin nodded at Emmeryn, "your sister is right."

"But that's why I picked you to put the bucket on," Robin twitched.

"That's the reason…" Robin sighed, "I thought it was because of my rubbery face…" Neither of those sounds like good reasons, Robin thought. Lissa just smiled. Cordelia leaned over to Robin.

"You sure you don't want her to stop?" Robin sighed and weakly smiled at Cordelia.

"If I do…she'll prank someone else with an equally rubbery face…" Cordelia frowned.

"Rufure told you to keep her off him?" Robin nodded, "Oh boy…" Cordelia sighed, "Does Daraen know?"

"Daraen actually proposed this set up…" Cordelia looked at Robin with surprise.

"And you accepted?" Robin wondered if he should tell them…Daraen and Rufure are giving him a portion of their stipend…

"Let's just say the deal was well worth it." Robin chuckled. Considering I was able to get the entire house renovated and fitted in time for the baby…it was worth it. No doubt about it. Lissa bounced up and looked at baby Mark.

"Oh, you're still the cutest baby ever!" Lissa made funny faces at the little baby. It laughed and cooed at all her faces. "He totally loves his auntie!" Lissa shouted proudly. He turned to Chrom. "When are you getting one brother?" Chrom flinched.

"It's not that easy, Lissa," Chrom mumbled.

"I guess you don't have the same stamina as Robin," Lissa muttered. Chrom and Robin sighed.

"It's got nothing to do with stamina…" Chrom muttered.

"And you make sound like a good thing that I got Emmeryn pregnant." Robin added. Cordelia whispered to Emmeryn.

"Robin does have," Robin felt his entire back grow cold. Oh gods…please don't say it….

"Maybe we should get ready for the meeting," Cherche interrupted. "I don't think Ylissean nobles would enjoy waiting." Thank you, Robin thought. "We can take about our husbands' prowess later." Robin flinched, really? Robin noticed Frederick seemed unfazed. Is he that proud? Maybe he thinks it's about his battle prowess. Actually, considering we are talking about Cherche. It just might be.

"Don't worry we won't embarrass you too much." Robin laughed weakly.

"If you know, how about not doing it at all?" Cordelia poked Robin's nose.

"Where's the fun in that?" Cordelia cooed. "Besides you tease me just as much I tease you." Robin opened then shut his mouth. She was right.

"Oh, you got him speechless," Emmeryn joked, "very shocking." Robin laughed.

"I don't know about that but," Robin leaned on one foot. "When she's right, she's right."

"Am I ever wrong?" Cordelia asked. Robin smiled.

"Yes. But when you're wrong, you're still right." Robin chuckled. Cordelia kissed Robin.

"So glad you remember." Robin grabbed her hips.

"That's why I'm here." Chrom coughed loudly. "Oh," Robin rubbed the back of his head. "Got distracted." Emmeryn whispered to Cordelia. Robin could hear them though.

"See. So touchy-feely," Robin mumbled to himself. Cherche waved Cordelia and Emmeryn towards the area for little Mark. Frederick quickly motioned for Robin, Lissa, and Chrom to follow him.

"What did Emmeryn say?" Chrom asked. Robin sighed.

"You don't need to know." Lissa grinned.

"That means I got to know." Lissa stuck a tongue out at Robin. I can't tell. Robin thought. Is Emmeryn's slyness or Lissa's bluntness worse?

"You have to admit, Robin," Chrom nudged Robin. "When you say that, it makes it very interesting. I really want to know, too." Robin twitched. Well, I dug my own grave.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this till I tell you? Am I?" Robin noticed both Chrom and Lissa nod. Damn it…

Emmeryn slowly placed little Mark into the small play area. The room they were in was a nursery. Bright blue and white covered the walls. It was a sky motif. Little plushies lined the room with soft blankets covering almost every corner. It was baby proofed but not restrictive. Frederick must have planned this room out. Emmeryn thought. He's the only man I know of who would put this much effort into décor.

The little boy began to crawl about. Cordelia giggled at the sight of the two main plushies: a Pegasus and a wyvern. Both very cute, they were both chubby and soft. Little Mark grabbed the Pegasus plushy. Cherche giggled, "It seems he remembers his mother's mount." Little Mark waddled over and grabbed the wyvern too. He bounced gummed on both. "Or he thinks both are tasty."

"Cordelia!" Sumia appeared from behind, "How've you been." She ran and hugged Cordelia. The grey-haired woman squeezed Cordelia rather hard.

"Sumia," Cordelia had a hard time breathing under the other woman's grip. "It's good to see you. You look radiant, today." Sumia was dressed in a pale purple gown. It was simple but it looked gorgeous on her.

"I think it's the dress," Sumia quipped, "The seamstress says it's simple to emphasis my beauty." Cordelia sighed. Most merchants will say that to push their goods. "What's with the face, Cordelia? She flinched.

"Face?" Cordelia asked. Emmeryn smiled at her.

"Robin seems to be rubbing off on you." Cordelia giggled.

"Just me?" Emmeryn nodded.

"No," The two women giggled. Sumia titled her head.

"What's so funny?" Sumia muttered. Cordelia hugged her.

"It's a little joke Emmeryn and I have going on." Sumia shrugged. She looked over to see little Mark chewing on the plushies. "Oh, is that," Cordelia nodded.

"Yeah," Cordelia sighed, "He's our little baby boy."

"What's his name?" Sumia asked. She squinted. She definitely saw Emmeryn's features. The blonde hair and blue eyes, she had a hard time making out Robin's features. She clapped her hands together. "Oh, I see it!" Cordelia raised an eyebrow at her.

"You see what?" Cordelia followed Sumia's gaze.

"I see his resemblance to Robin! It's right there in his gaze." Cordelia tilted her head.

"I don't understand Sumia."

"Call him, you'll see." Cordelia shrugged. Emmeryn covered her mouth as she looked at baby Mark.

"Mark, honey," Cordelia cooed. The little baby turned to her. Cordelia froze and realized what she meant. It wasn't exactly a feature but it was there. The focus in the baby's eyes, it was of a tactician's. Unwavering even with the light in the baby's eyes, she could make out the firmness within them. A defiant yet kind spirit, she thought. He may have Emmeryn's hair and eye color but he has Robin's spirit. Just then, the nursery door opened. They turned to see Robin walking in with Lissa poking his side.

"Come on, tell me!" Robin muttered to himself as Lissa prodded him.

"I'm not going to tell you." Robin sighed, "Ask her yourself." Robin pointed towards Emmeryn. From behind them, Maribelle walked into the building.

"Lissa! Darling, you shouldn't be asking about what a man and a woman says in their relationship. It's a dangerous faux pas."

"Come on, Maribelle," Lissa pouted, "Robin has two women!" I really don't like how this sounds, Robin thought, "Aren't you curious how dirty they are?" Robin muttered to himself.

"It's quite plain really…" Lissa shook her head.

"No way," Lissa walked over to Maribelle, "Remember Olivia's stories about what those men would say to her after she danced?"

"Sweetie," Maribelle muttered, "Those men were of…ill-repute. Not to mention they got kicked out of the hall by Basilio as soon as they opened their mouths."

"But there has to be a nugget of truth in it. Right?" Robin sighed. I don't know what's worse. Lissa thinks I'm like those men or Maribelle thinks I'm a saint…

"Do you honestly think I'm like those guys?" Robin asked. Lissa shook her head.

"Of course not," Lissa poked, "But I do know Emmeryn and Cordelia both mentioned something earlier about," Robin stopped her.

"Yes I do…" So she's just saying that to get on my nerves. She maybe childish sometimes but she's smart.

"So I'm just investigating. I'm holding nothing back!" Lissa winked at Robin.

"Fine." Robin whispered into her ear. Lissa's cheeks went red and she fake spit.

"Oh gross." Lissa shouted, "I didn't think Emmeryn was into that." Emmeryn went red. Robin then whispered something else into her ear. "Hey!" Lissa pouted. "Don't joke about that stuff."

"If you're holding nothing back," Robin shrugged, "Neither will I."

"Cheater!" Lissa pouted.

"Cheater…" Robin sighed, "You're doing the same d-" Robin paused, "dumb thing." Lissa tilted her head.

"What is it?" Maribelle poked Lissa's shoulder. "Oh. Right, I forgot about the baby." Lissa grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe it's a good thing you haven't married yet, dearie." Maribelle muttered. Lissa sighed.

"I guess…" Lissa muttered. Robin walked passed them. He looked over towards Mark.

"Can't decide if he likes the horse or the dragon?" Robin asked Cordelia. She nodded.

"He likes them both." Robin chuckled.

"Cherche do you think," Cherche waved at Robin.

"I'm certain Minerva would enjoy the extra attention." Cherche smiled. Robin nodded.

"Thank you," Robin said, "It'll be a good experience for him." Lissa popped up next to Emmeryn.

"Hey, Emm will you tell me about it then?" Emmeryn tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Emmeryn was worried about what Lissa could ask.

"I mean. What is it like living with Robin and Cordelia? Anything interesting?" Lissa nudged. By interesting, Emmeryn, she means anything scandalous.

"Well, not really," Emmeryn tapped her chin, "We sleep in different rooms so I don't know what goes on in there." Lissa scratched her head.

"Really?" Maribelle shook her head.

"She isn't Robin's mistress, Lissa." Maribelle pointed her finger up. "She simply lives close to Mark's father. It's for the child. Nor is her place based on some pervasive or sultry desire."

"Well, that's boring." Lissa muttered.

"What do you expect, dearie." Maribelle muttered, "This isn't some fairytale or story. We are talking about two people we know very well. And Emmeryn being a mistress is far off her character." Robin scratched his head. Why does that sound…ironic to me?

"Hey Cordelia…" Sumia scratched her head. "I thought the baby's name was Morgan?" Cordelia shook her head.

"I guess Emmeryn sent you guys an early message?" Cordelia smiled, "I wanted to name the child that if it was a girl but." They both turned to little Mark, "surprise. He's a boy."

"But doesn't Morgan work as a boy's name," Sumia wondered. Cordelia glanced at Robin. He just shrugged.

"Why does everyone say that?" Cordelia muttered.

"They're just curious," Robin stated. She pouted at Robin. Robin smiled and shrugged. Little Mark just cooed as he played with the two plushies. "Hey?" Robin whispered to Cordelia. She turned as Sumia waved at Mark. "Did Sumia ask you yet?" Cordelia shook her head.

"Ask me what?"

"No?" Robin grunted, "Weird, Chrom mentioned it immediately."

"What is it?"

"About their heir." Cordelia raised her eyebrow at Robin.

"What about?" Robin sighed. He shifted a bit. "They want to, well," Robin found it incredulous that Sumia and Chrom would even consider this. "They wanted to coordinate the pregnancy." Cordelia placed a hand at her hips.

"With whom?" Robin scratched the back of his head. "Apparently Sumia overheard Maribelle and Lissa." Robin motioned towards them. "Those two want to get married on the same day."

"And have a child on the same day?" Robin raised his hands.

"I don't know about that." Robin continued, "But they," Cordelia placed her hand over Robin's mouth.

"Do you want too?" Robin shook his head.

"Not really…I mean," Robin looked around. "A part of the fun is not knowing when? To plan it out in such a detail, it just isn't my style." Robin twitched, "I cannot believe I framed it that way…" Cordelia giggled.

"No, it's fine. But yeah, did you tell Chrom no?" Robin shook his head.

"I was just worried you would say yes," Robin murmured. "I know how important Sumia is to you." Cordelia smiled.

"I'll do many things for her but that," Cordelia looked at Robin, "Isn't one of them. It just isn't me." Emmeryn smiled at them. She turned to Cherche. She noticed that she didn't seem discomforted.

"Cherche, when are you due?" Emmeryn guessed she must be relatively far in the process. She remembered how she had to hold her hair back during the first few months. Not to mention the depression afterwards…She recalled Robin walking into the room. Cordelia was breastfeeding baby Mark. He scratched the back of his head. Confused and bewildered, Emmeryn thought, yes those are the best words to describe his expression.

"Um, Cordelia?" Robin asked, "Why?" He waved his hands. "How are you doing that?" Cordelia just shrugged. A book laid on the table. Its cover was of a deep purple. Robin recognized it. It was one of the wedding gifts from Tharja. Emmeryn laughed at the memory. She could still see every detail on Robin's face when he read the passage that detailed all the side effects. After all, she walked into the room and was practically interrogated.

"Let's see…" Emmeryn peeked from the other hallway into the room with Cordelia and Robin. Robin fingered through the book. "Ah, inhibitor spells…here it is. A transference spell," Robin read the passage out loud. "This spell is designed to relieve the target of any pain or suffering that he or she is afflicted with. The caster can be the homunculus designed to take in the pain. Note: it is most effective when using a living homunculus. Non-living homunculi are ineffective at removing all types of pain. It is also important for women to not use this spell to remove certain biological pains from their body as the spell transfers all effects. Side effects may include early menopause or lactation." Robin flinched. Emmeryn and Cordelia glanced at each other. "Well, we got one feature down…so" Robin turned to Emmeryn, "Any other effect that might transfer?" Emmeryn remembered how her face turned bright red. In the first few weeks of her pregnancy, she had, well, some extra urges. "Any cravings?" Robin asked. It was a craving Emmeryn remembered. Just not that type of craving.

"Well…" Emmeryn walked up to Robin and whispered in his ear. Robin's eyes widen. "What do you mean you had a tickle?" Cordelia tilted her head.

"So you were itchy? Such as itchy down," Cordelia stopped when Emmeryn shook her head. Robin flinched.

"Um…do you mean," Emmeryn nodded and covered Robin's mouth.

"Please don't say it out loud." Cordelia walked up to them. She winced a bit. The baby was being a bit rough with its feeding.

"I'd rather hear it from you, Emmeryn." Emmeryn shrugged. With cheeks a flame, she muttered softly.

"I…um…I've," She covered her face, "been masturbating more often." They both looked at each other. Emmeryn shook herself back to the present. Cherche was thinking for a while though. Ah, she mustn't have heard me.

"Cherche, when are you due?" Cherche perked up.

"Oh, sorry Emmeryn," she waved at Emm, "I was thinking about Minerva. Her last date didn't go well. I'm hoping to get her a mate before the baby is due."

"So you have a lot of time?" Emmeryn fished. "Or not much."

"Oh, silly me!" Cherche laughed. "Frederick has told me I tend to get distracted over Minerva too much. He says I treat her like a daughter." Close enough, Emmeryn thought lovingly. "According to our midwife, I'm not due for a few months." Emmeryn smiled at her. A few months, Emmeryn thought, I see why Robin didn't like the idea of being compared too. If Frederick is as Cherche is…it could quite emasculating to be compared to him. Maybe we should tease Robin a bit less. Just a little less, Emmeryn giggled.


	18. Chapter 18, Xenologue 1

Chapter 18 Intermission 3

Robin dropped his tome into the dirt. The night sky shined down on him. The moon was in full bloom as its pale light lit the world. With a dagger, he slit his palm. He squeezed blood onto the ground and began writing a rune. Purple energy began to splinter the ground. Robin removed his thick coat and his shirt. He rolled his shoulders. He felt his muscles tense up and relax. Energy was forming in his gut. Robin refocused the energy and moved it across his body before jutting his right hand out.

A dark purple energy formed then exploded in a flash of light. Robin collapsed to his knees. He grabbed his right arm. His fingers were raw and bloody. The nails on his tips were cracked as blood dripped from its raw flesh. Robin walked out of the rune circle and searched into his bag, which lay near a fallen tree. Robin pulled out a poultice and drank the dark blue liquid. Robin placed the poultice as his right hand's flesh knitted back together.

Robin walked back to the circle. He felt the energy reform in his gut. Robin dug his feet into the ground. He focused the energy throughout his body and he released it through his right hand. Instead of letting flow through calmly, Robin forced it out. Robin felt all his muscles tense up as the purple energy shot forward into a tree. The tree collapsed as its bark rotted. Robin winced at the sight. All the tree's flesh rotted away, not just the bark. The energy was pervasive and dug deep into its tissue. Robin gritted his teeth.

"Not yet," Robin muttered. Robin looked at his right hand. It was slightly raw. "I need to get more control."

Emmeryn walked on top of a large cliff. She wondered why she was there. She flinched when she saw Robin standing near the cliff. He was looking to the sky and at the bright moon. Its moonlight seemed pale tonight.

As if it was…dying. She reached out to Robin. He smiled.

"Isn't it odd?" She froze. "It's so easy…so very easy." Robin turned to Emmeryn. She flinched at the sight of his eyes. They glowed red as he smiled too widely. "Come now, Emmeryn." Robin spoke softly,

"Fall with me….let go of your worries."

Emmeryn hesitated.

Could she…let go?

"Fall with me…."

"Be Fallen…"

Robin then fell backwards. Emmeryn rushed forward towards him. His hands slipped through her fingers, Emmeryn shouted at him. Yet no words came out. So she just wept

.Cordelia felt her head. She must be coming down with something. She was on a frozen land; however, she wasn't cold. The sun was so bright and hot. It felt like the snow should melt instantly from it. Maybe it was just her condition…she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her. He whispered into her ear.

"Follow me," Robin whispered. He gently grabbed her hand and brought her a few steps from where she started. Robin smiled. His eyes glowed a red hue. "I want to give you everything you desire…the dead will rise for you if you ask of it." Cordelia flinched. She wanted to speak but she couldn't bring herself to talk. The ground began to collapse underneath them,

"All you need to do….is fall." Robin began to dip into an abyss as the ground beneath him collapsed.

"Fall with me…"

"Be Fallen."

Cordelia nearly fell with Robin into the abyss. She grabbed onto a sturdy piece of ground and tried to grab Robin's hand. Her fingers couldn't grasp onto Robin's hand. Cordelia pulled herself up and collapsed.

She…Cordelia turned as a dark purple column of energy appeared from the abyss. Cordelia glanced across the chasm. Emmeryn and Cordelia flinched at the sight of each other. Just then, a large dragon flew upwards. It's face in the shape of a human skull. With three large red eyes on each side, it glared at both of them. It spoke with a booming familiar voice.

"Fall! Fall!" The dragon breathed a dark purple haze at them. It tore through rock and rotted all the grass. Just as the dark haze came over her, Cordelia jutted straight up from her bed. Her entire neck was soaking wet. Cordelia felt her stomach. She hoped…She felt a kick. Thank the gods, Cordelia thought. This nightmare didn't upset the child. Cordelia noticed Emmeryn, in her baby blue nightgown with a white lace fray, staring out the window.

"Why are you awake, Emmeryn?" Cordelia moved out from the bed. Its sheets ruffled and with no Robin in sight. Cordelia patted down her pink nightgown. Robin bought the gowns in bulk and just separated by color and size. Cordelia hoped he didn't go too into detail about, um, her size. Emmeryn smiled and looked at the moon. It was like the one she seen in her dream…

"I had a terrible dream." Emmeryn chuckled, "To think, I would be so put off by something as silly as that." Cordelia flinched.

"I had one too." Cordelia smiled as she grabbed her night gown's pink fabric. She remembered how real it felt. It was uncanny. Emmeryn giggled.

"Maybe we should share our dreams," Emmeryn sighed, "I remember when Chrom and Lissa were little that they would tell me their nightmares. They would always have a little snot hanging from their little noses when they did." Cordelia smiled. No wonder she has such skill with Mark and with their most recent ball of joy Severa. She had practice.

"Well," Cordelia wondered what part of her dream is most important. She sighed. The dragon, it must be the focus of her dream. "In my dream, a great dragon appeared." Emmeryn's hands began to shake.

"A dragon?" Emmeryn bit her lip. "Did it….have a human skull," Cordelia nodded.

"It had a human skull on its top jaw." Cordelia leaned on one foot. "How did you know?"

"I saw the same dragon…Robin fell into a chasm…" Emmeryn gulped. Cordelia flinched.

"Then the dragon appeared," Cordelia finished. Emmeryn nodded. They both were silent. The dragon…

Robin blasted another beam of dark energy. The blast cut through a whole section of trees. Robin fell to his knees. Blood seeped from his shattered fingernails. Both his hands were raw and red. His own blood caused him pain as it slowly dripped off his raw flesh.

Robin reached for an elixir bottle. He chugged it but it was empty. He threw the empty glass bottle and it shattered. Its broken façade was colored slightly by a bloody mark. The mark was his hand. Robin gritted his teeth and stood up. He got into a stance for another strike. He knew…this could cost him his left hand…but to conquer this darkness. It was worth the risk!

Robin froze as he felt Cordelia grasp him from behind. She yelled at him.

"What are you doing!" Robin felt all the life in him drain away. He turned to see her face. It was normal…her pale skin and her bright ruby-red hair. A few hairs fell over her face. Robin didn't focus on them though. It was her eyes. They shook with fervor. Tears welled up in them. Robin bit his lip.

Was he causing her harm? Is this…pain…is this pain because of him? Robin felt his entire body tremor. "Look at your hands." She gripped them softly. The blood stained her pale skin. Robin didn't wince. He didn't even feel the pain. He couldn't look away from her eyes. He could feel the pain from them and it burned him.

It burned him.

Robin hated what he was doing. To cause her pain…was he that blind? Yet, Robin gritted his teeth at something else. He had another thought. It spoke to him in his voice but it sounded….darker. It mused about how easily it would be to break her… Robin knew…he knew now more than ever. The dark thoughts, the dark dreams, the feeling of shadows around him, thought they were fleeting.

They were not an outside force.

They were him. He was the source.

He was the darkness…

Robin wondered.

Why?

Why?

He wished he could ask anyone for the answer but no one had the answer. Not Daraen, not Rufure, he wished he knew where his parents. Maybe they know, maybe they could tell him the true source of this darkness…

For now, Robin knew he could no longer lie to himself. He was the darkness. Robin hugged Cordelia and they cried. Robin felt her tears against his chest as his tears stained her nightgown. Robin kept his hands from Cordelia's body. He did not want to stain her skin with his tainted blood.

* * *

Chapter 18.2 Xenologue 1

* * *

The dark sky soon broke into bright oranges and reds. The colors grew in intensity as the sun rose in the sky.

Robin was half awake as he washed a number of dishes in a bucket of water. He yawned as he wiped his wet hands against his black pants. Tiny bubbles of soap stained his white shirt. His short red hair was messy and a tad wet from bubbles. Behind him the cottage door swung open. Emmeryn walked out with a new in her arms baby and Mark walked by his mother. Emmeryn wore a simple white dress with thin straps. It was mostly shapeless. The boy stuck close to his mother's breast.

"Is the cleaning going well?" Emmeryn asked. Robin smiled and waved at them. He yawned and rolled his jaw around. Even his muscles felt sluggish. Emmeryn pinched Robin's cheek. "Are you there Robin?" Emmeryn giggled. Robin really couldn't answer that.

…actually…What did she say? Robin thought. It was something about birds?

The little baby struggled a bit in Emmeryn's arms. "Are you hungry Severa?" Emmeryn sung. Emmeryn tried to feed Severa but the baby didn't take the bait, "Maybe your just cranky," Emmeryn mused. Mark quickly let go of his mother's hand and he patted Robin's face. The small boy was fascinated by Robin's stubble. Mark played with Robin's cheeks and pulled on them for a bit. Emmeryn covered her mouth a she giggled as Mark continued to pull and poke Robin's face.

"You are really out of it today." Emmeryn whispered. Robin mumbled as Mark continued to mess with Robin's cheeks.

"That's not true," Robin gargled his words as Mark kept moving his father's cheeks. Cordelia walked up beside her Pegasus with a basket of bread.

"I see Mark's happy," She smiled. Emmeryn tilted her head and petted Robin's head.

"I just wish Robin was with us," She sighed. Mark suddenly pulled on Emmeryn's white dress.

"Mummy," Mark frowned slightly, "Daddy's making a monster sound." Emmeryn crouched down and smiled at Mark.

"Your daddy isn't making a monster sound." Emmeryn turned to see Robin had dozed off. A small bubble form his nose got bigger and smaller with every snore. "He's just sleeping." Mark looked at the ground.

"Daddy makes monster sounds when he sleeps." Mark muttered. Cordelia picked up Mark and poked his nose.

"That's true," Cordelia smiled and tickled the boy's belly, "Your daddy can be very scary when he's sleeping." Mark giggled a bit, "So when he's scary and asleep." Cordelia walked up to Robin. "The best way to stop the scary noise is this." Cordelia closed Robin's nostril. The bubble popped and Robin's eyes went wide.

"I-I wasn't staring at you two!" Robin shouted as he fell over. Robin accidentally kicked the soapy bucket into the air. The bucket hit Robin's head and the water soaked everyone. Cordelia blew her now wet soapy red hair out of her face. Mark wiped his face from the suds.

"It's also very important to keep objects like filled buckets away from your father when he wakes up." Cordelia sighed. Mark nodded.

"Daddy can be very scary." Mark nodded. Robin took the bucket off his head.

What the hell are they teaching our son? Robin thought.

"But I actually have something to tell you," Cordelia giggled. "Anna has offered the Shepherds a free vacation." Emmeryn clapped her hands together.

"That's wonderful!" Emmeryn sighed. "I think a vacation would be wonderful." Robin's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. "What's the matter dear?" Emmeryn covered her mouth, "You don't think a vacation is a good idea." Cordelia placed both her hands on her hip.

"I don't think that's the problem." Cordelia closed her eyes. Mark looked at Cordelia than at Emmeryn.

"What's it about then?" Emmeryn asked. Robin got up and cracked his neck.

"It's the part about Anna and free," Robin rubbed his chin, "Nothing is free when it comes to Anna. There is something she's planning." Emmeryn hugged Robin and kissed him.

"Is it bad enough that we shouldn't take the free vacation?" Emmeryn snuggled up to Robin, "I would very much like a vacation." Robin blushed.

Damn it…Robin thought.

"Come on honey," Cordelia joined in with Emmeryn's tactics. "It would be so much fun!" Robin's brow began to twitch.

If I say I'll be sleeping on the couch for months… Robin thought. If I say yes I'll be broke for the next year…. Robin took a deep breath.

"I'll pack the bags." Robin walked towards the cottage. Emmeryn and Cordelia smiled at each other and jumped up together.

"Oh," Cordelia paused for a second and called out to Robin, "Anna said to pack lite. She'll have a bunch of cute stuff for us at the site." Robin flinched.

And there is the catch, Robin sighed. Still better than sleeping on the couch, Robin grumbled.

Robin was shocked by the change in scenery. Anna had gotten them from their cottage to Ylisstol to a boat and finally to this island paradise. Robin noticed how all the Shepherds were quickly enthralled by the sight. Though some were less enthralled by others, the island was surprisingly hot.

Vaike was constantly fanning Panne whose fur made the island's slightly uncomfortable. Ricken was constantly casting wind magic to keep Miriel from sweating too much in her thick mage cloak.

It seems not everyone packed well, Robin thought.

"Hello, everyone!" Anna shouted at everyone. One of Anna's identical family members stood beside her, with the same name….

"Welcome to the best resort this side of anywhere!" The second Anna shouted, "I hope you enjoy you stay in the resort we call the Hotrealms." Aptly named Robin thought. Robin noticed their attire thought. Both Annas were dressed in a charming pair of small garments.

They must be two-piece swimming suits, Robin thought, I remember Anna mentioned that one of her sisters called these undergarments bikinis. I wonder why? Robin tilted his head.

Chrom blushed slightly at their attire the bikinis only covered a few select parts of their bodies.

"We must have caught you while you were changing, "Chrom muttered. His mouth was getting dry. "You don't have to greet us if you're not ready yet." Anna's sister frowned.

"I'm fully dressed." Anna's sister muttered. Anna whispered into her sister's ear. "Oh, he's really from the sticks then." Robin was silent for a bit.

"So we all have to wear stuff like that?" Chrom asked. Anna smiled.

"Only if you don't want to stick out like a sore thumb," Anna grinned. She smiled at them, "But don't worry, we have a great collection for you with a ton of styles to fit your taste." Robin sighed.

"Well, that didn't take long for the pitch to start," Robin smiled. Anna nodded.

"I like keeping it up front sometimes." Anna smiled. Robin sighed.

"It's not the strangest situation that has happened between us," Robin shrugged. Anna's sister chimed in.

"Oh!" Anna's sister shook Robin's hand. "So you're the Robin sister mentioned!" Robin raised his brow. He glanced over to Anna. What are you planning? Robin felt his spine shiver. She couldn't' be thinking of saying that…right? "She told me all about you!" Anna's sister muttered. Robin didn't like where this was going. "She always said to me that Robin has a magic touch." Robin really didn't like where this was going.

"He can cast magic," Chrom muttered nonchalantly. Anna's sister laughed.

"Oh, you were totally right sister," Anna's sister laughed, "This one is adorable with how blind he is." Chrom frowned a bit.

"Why does everyone keep on saying that…" Chrom mumbled.

Robin hunched over. He could see from the corner of his eye that Cordelia and Emmeryn were directly beside him. Dear gods…I'm dead man…

"I remember how Robin made my toe's curl up," Anna sighed, "he just knows how to make a woman feel good."

Robin could feel the air become heavy. Okay…maybe if I don't entertain the idea…It'll just blow over like…

"What is Anna talking about, honey?" Cordelia mused. Robin could feel her eyes on his back like daggers.

"Yeah, when did you make her toes curl?" Emmeryn said.

Shit. Robin sighed. I'm dead…

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Robin forced a fake laugh. "She just had a really bad day of sales once so I thought maybe a massage would make her feel better." Robin gulped, "Beside this was before, you know," Robin motioned a circle with his finger, "any of this happened." Emmeryn and Cordelia crossed their arms at him. He could already hear them both saying uh huh in a disapproving voice.

"You two are so very lucky," Anna hugged Robin from behind, "I'm certain he's an excellent husband. I bet he does everything he can so you can shop," Anna paused, "I mean share a life filled with happiness." Robin felt his neck become wet with sweat. So that's your plan.

Emmeryn sighed. Cordelia placed her hand on her cheek.

"We'll probably buy something Anna," Cordelia smiled, "you don't have to manipulate us into shopping." Emmeryn nodded. Anna blinked twice.

"Yeah," Emmeryn smiled, "But thank you for telling us that Robin here has some stuff in his recent past," It's not that recent, Robin thought. "He wants to tell us later today." Emmeryn walked passed Robin and patted his head.

"And remember you promised to tell us everything." That was just about the brand, Robin thought. Cordelia kissed Robin on the left cheek.

Most of the shepherds were quiet during the exchange. Chrom tilted his head.

"Am I missing something?" Chrom muttered. "They were just talking about magic." Sumia sighed. Chrom flinched as Frederick grabbed him by the ear.

"Let's go milord," Frederick stated. Chrom tried to pry his ear free from the knight's grip.

"He must be very good at following orders," Cherche stated to Sumia as Cherche smiled in her simple black dress. It had lace over her chest and on the trim of the dress.

"He's a good listener," Sumia sighed. She stumbled a bit as her shoe got stuck in the sand. A small cloud of sand jumped onto Sumia's dress. She wiped her grey dress free of sand. Robin sat down on the sand.

"You really had to bring in the massage thing." Robin muttered to Anna. Anna shrugged.

"I could have mentioned what happened after the massage." Anna grinned. Robin sighed.

"I suppose I should be grateful that you didn't…" Robin muttered. Anna laughed and patted Robin's back.

"It was a good night," Anna teased. Robin was silent. Anna poked Robin's head. "Come on." Anna poked his head again. "You can't tell me you didn't have fun that night." Robin sighed.

"I guess," Robin muttered under his breath. "That it was a good night." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I guess," She mocked.

"Okay," Robin chuckled, "It was a good night." Anna leaned back and smiled. They were silent for a second. She fixed her deep red hair into a ponytail. Anna sat next to Robin. She leaned towards Robin.

"If it makes you feel better," Anna whispered into Robin's ear, "I didn't do this to get Emmeryn and Cordelia shopping." Robin raised his brow.

"Then what was the purpose? To get me killed?" Robin asked. He wondered if he wanted to know the answer. Anna shrugged as she looked at the sun.

"I just wanted to have fun with you," Anna sighed. Robin chuckled.

"How does that make me feel better that this is your sense of fun?" Robin asked. Anna tapped her nose with her index finger.

"Well, that's not the good news," Anna placed her finger under her lips. "I told all my sisters to give your lady friends a good deal." Anna stuck out her tongue at Robin, "So how does that sound?" Robin took a deep breath.

"That sounds wonderful," Robin chuckled. "But you don't have too. You have to make a profit still."

"Don't worry about it," Anna got up and smiled, "You're family." Anna walked away. Robin smiled. Robin's smile slowly turned into frown. Wait…

"Family?" Robin froze. "Anna!" Robin quickly got up. "What do you mean by that?" Robin chased after Anna. "Anna!"

Inside the many boutiques, many Annas pushed products on the Shepherds. Lissa tried to fit into a cute little swim suit but it was too baggy.

"Oh man," Lissa pouted, "Sumia said this would fit me…" She sighed. Anna peeped in.

"Is something wrong?" The Anna sung. Lissa tossed her the too large swim suit. Lissa covered her breasts.

"It's just too big." Lissa pouted. "You wouldn't happen to have something smaller?" Lissa asked. Anna looked at the cloths make.

"Sorry," Anna sighed, "this is the smallest size."

"Oh great." Lissa pouted. Anna smiled at her though. "What?" Lissa blushed.

"But we have this really nice design that might fit you." Anna closed the dressing room door behind her. "Okay just wait a second." Lissa listened to Anna fumbling around the store. "Ah, hear it is!" Anna shouted out. "Heads up!" Lissa looked up and grabbed the pieces of clothing tossed over the dressing room's walls. Lissa looked over the pieces.

"It's a single piece?" Lissa muttered.

"Yeah," Anna said from outside the room. "The designer wanted to create something to better fit someone a bit compact." Lissa frowned a bit.

"You mean small." Lissa corrected her. Anna giggled.

"Hey, some guys like small packages." Anna knocked on the door. "I'd bet your hubby would die from embarrassment if he saw you in that." Lissa blushed. She imagined how Lon'qu would react. They only been married a short while…

"Anna!" A voice cried out. Anna perked up.

"I'm sorry sweetie but another customer calls." Anna left Lissa to ponder if she wanted to leave in her new swimsuit. Lissa looked at herself in the mirror. The suit was flattering to her figure.

The cloth came together around her navel to give the illusion of her hips being bigger and her waist being tapered. Lissa felt her heart race a bit. She was a bit exposed though. The other swim suit had a nice little skirt around its bottom piece. This had no such luxury.

"Okay Lissa!" Lissa whispered to herself. "I'm going to knock the socks right off him!"

On the other side of the Boutique two Annas were running about. One of them picked up a fine bikini but it was made out of scales.

"Hey sis!" Anna cried out to the other one.

"Did you find the one with wyvern scales?" The other Anna asked.

"Nope, I only found one made from manakete scales." Anna sighed, "It's made from Earth dragon scales so do you think she would mind?" Anna cried out. The other Anna popped up next to her sister.

"Worth a shot." She sighed. Away from the fumbling Annas, Sumia walked out of her dressing room in a pink bikini. Cherche clapped at her.

"It looks wonderful on you," Cherche smiled. Sumia turned around. She held onto her long grey hair and looked over her shoulder.

"Is anything bunching up in the back?" Sumia asked. She blushed as she waited for Cherche to give her the verdict. Cherche noticed that the hooks on the back of the top were in the shape of Pegasus's wing.

"Oh, isn't this charming." Cherche smiled. Cherche closed her eyes and tilted her head. "I hope Anna has something like this for me…except with wyvern wings and scales." Cherche sighed, "Oh it would be so exquisite."

"Um," Sumia muttered, "Cherche?" Cherche snapped back into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," Cherche covered her mouth. Her cheeks slightly tinged with red. "I was just daydreaming." Cherche glanced over Sumia, "Nope. Nothing bunching up." Sumia took a breath of relief.

"Good, I was so worried this would be too small like the last one…" Sumia glanced towards the ground. Cherche chuckled. "Maybe next time you shouldn't trust that just because Lissa's was too big it would fit you." Sumia pouted a little.

"That was a disaster…" Sumia mumbled, "It was so tight around my," Anna appeared out of nowhere.

"Ta da!" Anna presented the dragon scale bikini to Cherche.

"Oh my," Cherche felt the texture of the swimsuit. "These scales feel magnificent." Anna nodded.

"They're not wyvern scales per say," Anna winked, "but they are made from dragon scales that were scavenged from an old earth dragon." Anna nodded, "Don't worry, we always through wash, clean, and steam are materials."

"The inside of it also feels so soft," Cherche mused, "How did you get scales to feel this much like cloth?" Cherche wondered if she could match the skill of the seamstress.

"We just used soaked the scales in water and then attached it to silk with sap." Anna smiled, "But we also threaded the scale and silk mesh to a second layer of cloth that doesn't retain water really well."

"So the sap and the scales keep the water from harming the silk from the front while the second layer of cloth keeps the silk from being damaged by my oils," Cherche smiled. "Very clever, I might need to try that technique when Frederick needs new underwear." Sumia blinked.

"You sew Frederick's underwear?" Sumia muttered. Cherche nodded.

"Of course, why else would he be in such a good mood every day. A fine pair of underwear keeps out the grouch in here." Cherche recited. Anna's lips curved into a smile.

"That's one way of saying it." Anna chuckled. Cherche quickly put on the scale bikini. When she stepped out in it, the scales created a green to pink gradient with the contours of her body. Pink around areas that were slightly hidden from the sunlight and green where the sunlight hit the most.

Outside of the boutique, Robin hid behind a giant rock. He wished he hadn't changed into the swim trunks. Anna had to put a giant mark on his robes on the back of the trunks. Wonderful, Robin thought, now I know how Chrom feels with his mark of the Exalt on his left cheek. He could hear a voice laugh in the air.

"Hehehe," Tharja giggled, "oh Robin?" She sung. Robin took a slow deep breath. I just need to stay quiet…

"What are you doing back here?" Emmeryn snuck up on Robin. Robin nearly jumped into the air.

"What was that for?" Robin grabbed his chest. He was pretty sure his heart had popped out of his chest in shock.

"I was just wondering what you were doing behind this rock?" Emmeryn smiled. Robin's brow twitched.

"This is payback for the Anna incident isn't it?" Robin muttered. Emmeryn nodded.

"Though, you still have more coming." Cordelia whispered to Robin on his other side. Robin jumped again. He grabbed his chest. Dear gods, what are they trying to do…wait…that is exactly what they are trying to do.

"Look," Robin sighed. He noticed that Emmeryn and Cordelia were wearing complementary colors. Emmeryn's suit was a light green with no frills. It was a very simple sleek design. Cordelia's suit was a light blue with trimming on the upper lining of her top while the bottom piece had trimming on the upper line of it. Robin found himself hesitating. Robin shook his head.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I don't this is the time to draw," Robin felt. She's found me… "To draw attention to ourselves," Robin mumbled. Tharja jumped on Robin's back. The force pushed Robin into the sand.

"There you are," Tharja mused. She was dressed in a red bikini that looked slightly tight on her. "Now, about the oil…" Tharja had her index finger at her lips.

"Today is just not my day," Robin mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Follows are welcomed.

Hey everyone. Welcome to the Summer Scramble! I was conflicted if I wanted to keep the original chapter 18 as a small one and make a separate chapter for this Xenologue but I decided against it. Instead I decided to just update the file by deleting it. The reason? So everyone who has already read this chapter get to see it. The first part is the same and I put a divider to separate the different moods of the chapter. So enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Robin swung the axe over his head. The thick blade sliced through the log on the tree stump. The pieces of wood bounced slightly off the pile of wood below it. Robin wiped the sweat from his brow. He knelt to look at the pile of half logs. Robin nodded. He scratched his chin. His beard was beginning to set in again but it was only fuzzy. "Should be enough," Robin dropped the axe and began to pick up the logs. Robin's ears twitched when a high pitch scream echoed towards him.

"Daddy!" Robin sighed as he saw two little children running towards him. The boy of the pair had blonde hair and he wore a simple white shirt tucked into burlap pants. He was chasing a little redheaded girl as he threw handfuls of flour at her. Her dark red hair had specks of flour in it. The little girl had tears in her eyes. Robin knew this wasn't the whole story. When it comes to these two…it never is. The little girl ran behind Robin's left leg and clung to it. "Daddy! Mark's a meanie!"

"Severa…" Robin spoke softly. Severa had small pink bows in her hair, which kept her long pigtails in place. He offered to cut them to a more manageable length but she declined. She likes it long like her mothers'. Robin wiped off the flour from her white and pink dress. It was frilly at the hemline of the skirt. "I'm certain your brother isn't that bad." Robin glared at Mark. The boy looked shocked but he quickly hid the bag of flour behind his back. He hadn't seen. He was too focused on pelting his little sister with powder. "Isn't that right Mark?" The boy looked away.

"Um, right dad!" The boy looked sheepish. Robin raised his eyebrow at him.

"So what did you two do this time?" Severa pointed at Mark in protest.

"It wasn't me daddy! Mark's just a meanie!"

"Nu uh, she started it!" Robin sighed. Of course, Robin looked at Severa. She must have pranked him first… I should never have let Daraen babysit them… Robin shivered. He knew he would get Cordelia's 'I told you so look' after this. Robin chuckled. He did deserve it though.

"Mark," Robin placed the logs softly on the ground and knelt to be eye to eye with Mark. The boy looked away. "It doesn't matter who started it." He turned to Severa, "or who finished it." Robin sighed, "What matters is that you did it. Now," Robin flicked his fingers and a torrent of wind picked up the logs. He held out his hand to Mark and Severa. "Let's walk home and I want you to apologize to each other when we get home." They both nodded. "And I want to hear it, okay." Robin kept his voice soft but firm. He didn't want to sound angry. As much as he disliked their actions, it would be best to not overreact on the first offense. The next one…well, that's a different story.

On the other side of the field, Robin's wooden house laid still. There were obvious marks where renovations were made. Divots in the wood from broken nails and missed studs covered some parts of the wall. Worn out paint on some of the walls, it was far from a palace. However, every window was polished, the walls sturdy and the planks did not creak. It was not pretty but it was a strong home, a weathered and sound building. Cordelia combed the hair of a little toddler with bright red hair in a long white dress. The toddler sat on Cordelia's lap. The toddler tried to stack blocks on top of each other. A number was carved on it, the number three.

"Have all of Morgan's teeth set in yet?" Cordelia looked up to see Emmeryn handing her a cup of warm milk. Cordelia smiled and nodded. Morgan happily dropped the blocks and began sipping from the small cup. She spilled a little bit. Her little face smudged with milk. Cordelia dabbed the child's face with a cloth to clean up the milk.

"Thank the gods they have. I don't think her teeth are hurting anymore." Emmeryn chuckled as Morgan nodded.

"No hurt, Mommy." Morgan muttered. Cordelia smiled and kissed little Morgan's head. Both women chuckled. Emmeryn looked up and noticed Robin coming down the path. Cordelia blew some hair from her face when she noticed Severa's and Mark's appearance. She got up while she held Morgan close to her breast. "So whose fault is it this time?" Severa and Mark stood quietly. Mark stoop forward.

"It was my fault Mommy." Severa bounced up quickly and stood in front of Mark.

"Nah uh, it's my fault Mommy! I started it." She began to cry as tears feel from her deep red eyes, "I'm sowry Mommy!" Her r's became slurred from her tears. Robin squatted and petted Severa on her head and smiled at both children.

"I'm proud of you two for being so honest," Robin grinned at them. "So I think I'll let you off with a warning for now," Robin pointed at Cordelia though, "But that is unless your mother thinks otherwise." Both children looked up at Cordelia. She sighed.

"Since you were honest I guess we can forgive you," Severa and Mark smiled at each other, "just make sure this doesn't happen again. I won't be so nice next time." The children gulped and looked at Robin. He just shrugged. "Now let's get you cleaned up." Cordelia handed Morgan to Robin. She took Severa's hand and brought her inside the house. Emmeryn walked up to Mark and grabbed his hand too.

"You should have known better, Mark." He looked away from her.

"I know mum but!"

"But nothing," She said. She sighed, "You're the oldest and your two sisters look up to you. You have to be a role model for them." He apologized as he looked at his feet. He didn't want to make contact with either Robin's or Emmeryn's eyes.

Mark ran into the house with Emmeryn right behind him. Robin tilted his head. One son and two daughters, the next decade will be something…Robin thought. Morgan looked up at him and smiled. She pulled on his shirt.

"Daddy, I want down." Robin let Morgan down and held her hand. Robin walked beside Morgan as they walked inside. Robin froze at the door. "Daddy?" She tugged on Robin's pant's leg.

"Go inside sweetie, I need to check on something." Morgan stared at him. He lightly tapped her back and pointed inside. "I promise I'll be inside in a second. Go find Mommy, okay?" Morgan began to walk towards the sound of running water and the complaining of Severa. The flour must be giving them some trouble. Robin remembered that he had left the wood outside. They'll need it for the fire. He doesn't understand why Cordelia had to volunteer them for cake duty for Lucina's birthday. Robin sighed. She's turning five years. Robin couldn't believe it's been that long already. Five whole years since all that tragedy, Robin shook his head. I better get inside to start baking the cake. Robin slouched a bit and began to sweat. I hope Severa and Mark didn't use all the flour.

Severa and Morgan sat at a little round table with stuffed animals in chairs: a plushy black Pegasus, a plushy brown horse, and a plushy white Pegasus. "Daddy goes here," Severa got up and rearranged the plushies. Severa put the born horse plushy in the northernmost chair. She fiddled with the plushies stubby legs and made sure it was standing straight with its little button eyes staring towards the center of the table. "Mommy goes here," Severa did the same with the black Pegasus plushy.

Morgan got out of her chair and waddled to pick up the white Pegasus plushy. "And Mummy goes here!" Morgan placed the plushy right next to the black Pegasus plushy.

"No!" Severa picked it up and placed it at the other side. "Both Mommy and Mummy must be next to Daddy." Morgan clapped her tiny hands and giggled.

"Where's brother?" Morgan asked. She covered her mouth with her hands. "We need brother!" Morgan pouted as she looked around. Severa grabbed her hand.

"Let's find him," Severa winked. The two red-headed girls snuck around the house looking for Mark. Robin slowly pulled out the cake from the oven. The fluffy cake looked very soft and airy. Robin began to coat it with frosting, blue frosting as that was Lucina's favorite color.

"Honey?" Robin turned to see Cordelia walking towards him.

"Something up?" Robin asked.

"I'm just making sure you coat the cake properly." Robin tilted his head.

"Did if mess up already?" Robin scratched his head. I just started. He thought. Did I apply the frosting in the wrong direction?

"Oh no, just making sure you don't miss a spot." Robin nodded. He knew what she wanted.

"Maybe you want to do something special to the cake?" Robin handed over the bag of frosting to her. Cordelia smiled.

"I actually do have an idea," Robin chuckled. I knew it, Robin thought. Robin walked away from the cake and sat on the table. He watched as Cordelia tied her hair into a bun and began working her magic on the cake. Robin slowly lost interest in her craftsmanship and began to watch something more appealing and how it swayed. Robin smiled.

"Getting excited?" Robin flinched as Emmeryn giggled at him.

"Don't do that." Robin muttered, "and to answer that, yes. I'm very much enjoying the show." Robin raised his voice. Cordelia flinched. Robin chuckled as Cordelia became flustered. Her motions became more rigid.

"Of course," Emmeryn giggled, "you had to raise your voice."

"What she's cute when she's embarrassed." Robin shrugged. Emmeryn pushed Robin slightly.

"And what of me?" Robin shook his head.

"You are dangerous." Emmeryn raised her eyebrow.

"and how is that the same as being cute when embarrassed?" Robin chuckled.

"I say that because it's always a game of politics with you," Robin smiled, "Always so coy when you are in the mood." Robin leaned back in his chair. "And you're very sexy when you get coy." Emmeryn smiled.

"Is that so?" Emmeryn got close to Robin and accidently pushed him in the direction he was leaning. Robin waved his arms around as he fell with his chair. "Oh my!" Robin stayed on the floor.

"Did I mention you're dangerous?" Robin sighed. Cordelia giggled to herself at the scene. Emmeryn couldn't help by join in. Robin sighed. At least one good thing came out of this. Robin got up and pulled up the chair. He smiled at Cordelia and Emmeryn. When they're happy I am on cloud nine.

In a different room, Mark reluctantly was pulled towards the little round table with plushies by Morgan and Severa. They told him to sit next to the white Pegasus plushy. He sat and looked at the table. Severa and Morgan quickly placed little white and red teacups with a rose design on them. Severa grabbed a large teapot. Mark was surprised that it was actually filed with water. Mark could smell tea from its contents.

"Who you actually made tea?" Mark asked.

"Well duh," Severa rolled her eyes, "you can't have a tea party without tea." Severa focused as her hands began to glow red. She placed her hands next to the teapot. The pot began to boil as steam slowly seeped through the pot's spout. Morgan sat the opposite to the brown horse plushy while Severa sat next to the black Pegasus plushy. Mark picked up his cup. "That's not right, brother!" Severa stuck out her pinkie. "This is how you do it! Mommy showed me that's who princesses drink tea." Mark wanted to tell them he couldn't be a princess but he feared that they might make him wear a bow…again. Morgan enthusiastically stuck out her pinkie.

"There!" Cordelia picked up the cake and showed it to Emmeryn and Robin. Robin whistled at it. The cake had the image of the dragon Naga on the front with a falchion stuck in a stone directly under the dragon's claws. Written in calligraphy it said "Happy Birthday Lucina!" The letters followed perfectly underneath the wings of Naga. Robin smiled. This is why she wanted to do this. She wanted to give her best friend's daughter the best cake in the world. Cordelia froze. Robin tilted his head. "What time is it?" Robin looked out the window.

"Slightly past midday?" Robin estimated from the sun's position.

"Oh no," Robin scratched his head as Cordelia began to mutter to herself.

"Something amiss?" Robin got up from his chair and asked. Cordelia pushed him out of the kitchen.

"You need to get changed!" Cordelia ordered.

"Already?" Robin muttered. "But it won't take more than a hours to get to Ylisstol." Emmeryn grabbed Robin's arm.

"Then we'll have extra time to talk," Robin didn't know what was going on.

"Oh Robin," Cordelia shouted, "don't forget to shave."

"Yeah, yeah," Robin motioned. Cordelia sighed at him. She walked out of the kitchen and began looking for Morgan, Severa, and Mark. She paused when she saw the three of them playing tea party. They all were wearing pick bows much to the chagrin of Mark.

"Hi Mommy!" Severa said. Morgan smiled and waved at her.

"Hi Mom," Mark sighed. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. Cordelia took the bow off from Mark's head.

"While I'm glad you three are playing nicely," Cordelia motioned towards their rooms. "You should get dressed for the party." Severa bounced up. Her pigtails moved wildly.

"Yeah, I'm going to wear a cute little dress and be an absolute princess!" Mark sighed.

"But we are going to a party with a real princess…" Severa pouted and stomped her feet.

"I'm a real princess too!" Cordelia petted Severa's head.

"That's right sweetie but today is Lucina's special day." Cordelia smiled.

"But I want to wear my pretty dress!" Cordelia nodded.

"You'll still get to wear it but you just have to remember," Cordelia squatted to be on eye level with Severa, "You'll get the very same treatment as Lucina when its your birthday. But today is her special day." Severa pouted, "Sweetie?" Severa looked at her mother from the corner of her eye.

"Okay Mommy." Cordelia kissed Severa's forehead.

"Thank you, Sweetie," Cordelia motioned for them to go to their rooms. "No go and change." Cordelia raised her voice, "Oh and Morgan, sweetie, don't mess up your dress like last time."

"Okay Mommy!" Morgan waved at her. Mark ruffled up her bright red hair. Her wavy locks looked similar to a lion's mane. Severa patted down her hair.

"I'll fix your hair for you sister," Severa smiled. Morgan clapped her hands.

"Thank you, Severa." Morgan ran with towards her room. Her hands outstretched as if she was pretending to be a bird.

Steam covered the mirror. Robin wiped the steam off the clear side. He slowly cut the red hair from his chin. The razor gently nicked the stubble off his chin. Robin rubbed his hand against his face. It felt smooth to him. He felt another hand on his shoulder. From the mirror, it was Emmeryn. Her skin still moist from the bath, she caressed Robin's newly shaved face.

"Very nice," She cooed. "I don't know which I like better," She smiled as she sat on a chair in the kitchen. She laid out her leg. Robin followed is length towards her hips. Emmeryn placed her hand in front of her. Robin cleaned the razor and handed it to Emmeryn. Robin watched as she gently removed the hair from her leg. Emmeryn smiled, "I do enjoy your stubble. It's rugged touch is quite alluring but this clean look is," Emmeryn felt her newly shaved leg. Robin could see the moisture as her fair skin seemed to glisten in light. Robin smiled.

"You don't have to show off your legs to me." Emmeryn smiled.

"But what if I want to?" Robin sighed.

"I'll guess I'll just have to endure the torment," Robin joked. Robin heard the door open. Cordelia walked in. She quickly checked Robin's shaving work. "Honey, I know you want everything to be perfect but you don't have to worry so much." Cordelia sighed.

"But," Robin held her close. "I want this party to go off with out a hitch."

"I know. Sumia is probably pulling her hair out." Emmeryn chuckled.

"Most likely not," Robin and Cordelia looked towards her. She was almost finished shaving her other leg. "The royal family has an entire army of party planners." Robin felt as it he was doused in cold water.

"So why do we have to make a cake than?" Robin muttered. Emmeryn smiled.

"Because the one thing that none of us got growing up was a cake made by someone we love. It was always some famous chef." Robin nodded. "This cake will be very special."

"I guess I tend to forget…" Robin smiled. "What a gilded cage royalty is sometimes." Cordelia smiled.

"But not to break the mood but Robin could you help me with something?" Robin perked up.

"Sure what is it?" She motioned towards a place that needs shaving. "Oh, I guess I did a good job last time."

"It was a very clean trim job." Emmeryn giggled. Robin shrugged.

"So do you have any preferences for designs milady?" Robin joked as he knelt to trim the hedge. But he then noticed Emmeryn's expression. She was actually thinking about it. Dear gods…I was joking.

"What about in the shape of a heart?" Emmeryn asked. Robin began to sweat.

"Heart?"

"Oh, that would be very cute." Cordelia thought.

"What do you want to be matching?" Robin asked incredulously. Robin wanted to slap himself. Robin noticed as Emmeryn and Cordelia nodded at each other. I was joking…

"Well chop chop," Emmeryn motioned. What am I their husband or their servant? Wait…Robin titled his head. I guess I'm a bit of both….

* * *

Hey everyone! How is it going? I hope you are enjoying the story. Also I would love if you liked my story to spread the news of it to other people. So that's it enjoy and we are getting further and further into the depths of despair or maybe more cute child antics. Or maybe more talk about hedge-work. Enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Robin pulled his coat. The sturdy coat was a deep purple. His undershirt was of a navy blue with an orange tie. He never expected to be so colorful.

"Robin," Cordelia grabbed Robin's tie. She tightened the orange tie. Robin stood still as she fiddled with the tie. Robin took note of how she was dressed.

A black dress with a plunging front, it showed plenty of skin on her back as well. It was kept up by a black choker with a red gem in from that could be unbuttoned from the back. Her navel would have been exposed if not for the large velvet bow that acted as a belt that covered her waist and hips. The large bow covered most of her lower back. The bottom of the dress was slit on both sides. It exposed her legs, revealing black sheer over-the-knee socks. They were kept up by garters that hinge to something outside of view. Her shoes were a fine red with thick heels.

Emmeryn brought out the kids. Robin noticed how different Emmeryn dressed from Cordelia. Emmeryn's dress was more…well modest was not the right word.

Her dress was just as tantalizing as Cordelia's.

The color scheme was different, opposite almost.

The dress was a pure white. The front was a V-neck.

Robin noticed when she turned to corral Morgan to keep up with Mark and Severa that her back was exposed. Unlike Cordelia who had a large bow to cover most of her lower back. All of Emmeryn's back was exposed. A light green cloth fit tight against her waist and hips to separate the white dress's top from its bottom. The flowing dress's bottom had slits on both sides. Just like Cordelia, she also wore over-the-knee socks but they were white sheer. Her shoes were wedges of an alluring green.

The piece of her outfit that caught most of Robin's attention was the sheer veil that covered her head. A silver circlet kept the sheer in place with a large circular centerpiece covering Emmeryn's forehead and the mark of the Exalt. Severa ran up to Robin. Her eyes shined with joy.

"Daddy! Daddy, look!" Severa twirled around. Her fluffy dress spun with her. It was a similar motif to Cordelia's. It was a pure white mostly with a large pink bow around her waist. It was very frilly around the shoulders which were also puffy and very pink. Severa had large pink bows that kept her pigtails in place. "Aren't I pretty!" Robin picked up Severa and her fluffy little dress.

"You are the prettiest princess in the world," Robin smiled. Morgan ran up. Robin readjusted Severa to sit on his shoulder.

"What about me, daddy?" Morgan bounced. Robin picked her up. The two sisters wore similar designs. Instead of white and pink, Morgan wore a midnight blue and purple dress but there was a distinct lack of bows.

"Oh ho, but you're the most adorable princess!" Robin held Morgan in his other arm. He held both his daughters in opposite shoulders. "Look at my precious daughters!" Robin bellowed, "The prettiest and the most adorable princesses in the world!" Cordelia shook her head. Emmeryn just giggled before she took Morgan down. Mark just shrugged. He wore a simple white dress shirt with a light green vest with a white bowtie. It was paired with black pants and fine shoes. Simple. Just like his father.

"As much as fun as I'm sure you are having," Emmeryn said, "I believe we have to deliver the cake." Robin nodded.

"No worries it is in the wagon." Cordelia poked Robin.

"The first time it wasn't." Robin laughed weakly.

"I was just testing you." Robin joked as he sheepishly rubbed his neck. Cordelia and Emmeryn gave him a _ya right_ look. Robin broke out into a cold sweat. I do deserve this, he thought. Robin sighed. Without them, Lucina would have a birthday with no cake and that would be a tragedy.

As Cordelia picked up Severa on the cart that would take them to Ylisstol and Emmeryn chased after a giggling Morgan. Mark quietly walked up to Robin.

"Um dad?" Mark motioned towards his bowtie. Robin chuckled.

"So who made your bowtie too tight?"

"Mom did." Robin smiled. Just like Cordelia, Robin thought. She thinks a firm tie and bowtie is the only way to make it fit. Emmeryn is more careful. "I tried to get Mum to do it but Mom got to me first." Mark sighed. Robin froze. This boy…is practically just like me. He even makes the same defeated expression when it comes to Emmeryn and Cordelia. Robin wanted to tear up and a bit and say how is his little boy but he couldn't embarrass the boy.

No!

He would embarrass him in front of his friends. That is the only proper thing to do as a dorky father!

Emmeryn, out of breath, placed Morgan into the wagon. Robin told Mark to get ready to leave. Emmeryn walked up to Robin. "Where does she get that energy from?" Robin shrugged. Cordelia tapped a single finger to her rosy lips.

"I believe she was conceived when we started to experiment." Robin tilted his head.

"Why does that matter?" Robin mused.

"Oh," Emmeryn giggled, "are you saying that she's so happy because Robin was very happy when she was conceived." Cordelia nodded. Robin sighed.

"I was terrified when you both said you were pregnant…." Robin shivered at the thought.

"Oh yeah!" Emmeryn joked, "You went snow-white!" Cordelia covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Yes, he nearly fainted!" Robin murmured to himself. He was dog tired when one of them was pregnant. If they both were…I don't think I could handle it…

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Mark shouted. Morgan and Severa leaned in to listen.

"Just your mothers teasing me," Robin responded. He could hear them laughing. Robin shook his head. I can just tell. Morgan and Severa will give definitely be just like their mothers when they get older. Robin jumped on the front of the wagon. He whipped the reigns when Cordelia and Emmeryn settled into their spots.

In Ylisstol, Sumia walked back and forth. Her long grey hair flowed with her movements. The floor was covered with flower petals. She muttered to herself as she plucked at the flowers last remaining petals. She froze as she picked the last one. "Yes!" Sumia shouted. Chrom, who was half asleep, shot back up.

"Did your flower fortunes come up positive?" Sumia nodded.

"Yep, I foretell that this party will go perfectly! I predicted every possible outcome to see exactly how this day will go." Chrom nodded. He was glad he was able to find the right petals that would guarantee positive fortunes. He was to thank Robin when he arrives. His botanist always seems to have flowers with an odd number of petals for positive fortunes and even number petals for negative fortunes. Though Chrom guess, it was Cordelia's information that showed this botanist to Robin.

A knock echoed from the front gate. Chrom walked towards the gate. His white suite was immaculate with silver four silver buttons that kept his vest closed. Silver spaulders over a white cloak. But a pair of two little feet echoed from behind him. Lucina, a girl with deep blue hair ran past Chrom. Another little girl, a girl with little blue pigtails ran right behind Lucina.

"Who do you think it is sister?" Lucina asked Cynthia. She tapped her little fists together.

"I think it is a new Pegasus pony!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Or maybe it is a parade of some sort!" Lucina said. Chrom raised an eyebrow at these statements. Then he remembered. Those were the gifts Sumia promised to them for today. But the parade would be later. Same for the pony. Chrom smiled as the two little girls in matching blue dresses. Lucina's had a little white hairband in her hair instead of the little white bows in Cynthia's hair. Cynthia also had bows on her socks. As they opened the doors, they squealed and jumped on the man who entered the door. Robin regained balance as the two little princesses clung to him.

"Hi Uncle Robin!" Lucina and Cynthia shouted together. They gave Robin a kiss on the cheek closest to them. Lucina was on the left and Cynthia was on the right.

"Well that's definitely a greeting for you." Robin chuckled. He carefully placed both girls back down. Robin squatted down. "Happy Birthday, Lucina! Tell this old man how old you are now," Lucina showed five on her two hands.

"I'm five!" Robin chuckled.

"Five years already!" Robin faked shock. Mark was the oldest of all the children born almost a year earlier than Lucina. Only Daraen's son and Frederick's son were about as old as Lucina. Daraen's being a couple of months older than Lucina and Frederick's being a couple of months younger than Lucina's birthday. "One day, I'll wake up to find you all grown up!" Robin ruffled the princess's deep blue hair.

Morgan, Mark, and Severa burst in behind Robin and hugged Lucina. The princess was smothered by the three.

"Happy Birthday, Lucina!" They shouted. The five children began talking about what they were going to play. Giggles and chuckled followed quickly as Mark was quickly targeted as being it with the ironic twist of boys having cooties instead of girls in a modification of tag. Cordelia walked in with the cake. Lucina and Cynthia marveled at the cake.

Robin noticed the large amount of petals on the ground. I better clean this up before the rest of the partygoers arrive. Soon the entire hall was filled with nobles and their children, Robin couldn't remember any of their names. Their conversations were as droll as piece of granite rock with no unusual or remarkable characteristics. Their children were wonderfully polite but they seemed to lack character. The same goes for the nobles themselves.

Robin saw from the corner of his eyes that Cordelia and Emmeryn were talking to each other. He could hear a few words from them from across the round white table. They were talking about Lucina and Cynthia. How well they've grown. Robin smiled. For both this is exciting. The children are Emmeryn's actual nieces while for Cordelia they are her best friend's children. In other words, they were Cordelia's adopted nieces.

Robin decided to scan around to see where everyone else was. Robin chuckled. They stuck out like sore thumbs. Even Kellam had more presence than these faceless nobles. Speaking of Kellam, he was chatting with Frederick and Cherche. They are probably talking about his armor in some fashion.

His adorable armor by Cherche's standard and the longer Frederick is married to her the more it seems like he is learning Cherche's particular brand of cuteness. Robin still thinks Minerva is a ferocious wyvern but to Frederick, who had no real opinion on her in the first place, now thinks she is the most adorable thing in the world. In his words, Minerva was cuter than any puppy.

Robin also noticed Maribelle and Lissa chatting. Their husbands ironically chatted with the same fervor. In a weird way, the wives had the same dynamic as the husbands do. Maribelle was a guide of sorts for Lissa when it comes to the ways of the noble. Not necessarily older, she was wiser and more experienced.

On the flip side, her husband, the gruff mercenary Gregor, was the more experienced between Lon'qu and him. Though in this case, an age difference was an actual thing. It is a sort of mentor with a pupil mentality where the teacher gets a new passion from the student. Or perhaps, Robin thought, I am overestimating this duality. When in actuality, the duality doesn't really exist. Robin suddenly found hands over his face.

"Guess who big brother," said the voice, a poorly disguised one at that. Not to mention only one sibling has to call him big brother.

"You know Daraen. I don't think you could fake being a man very easily." Robin laughed. Daraen grabbed a chair from another table and sat on the opposite side of Robin. Cordelia and Emmeryn smiled and greeted her.

"I hope not!" Daraen mused. She fixed her bodice. She was wearing a sleeveless ensemble of blues and blacks. A dress that was sheer around the cleavage and the back. Majority of the dress was black with the midnight blue acting as an accent. The accents are where around the waist and hip when the dress tapered inwards and the borders of the dress being blue. Compared to most dresses, it was short. It only came down to her knees. Her legs were covered by tights and revealing pumps. Robin remembered he was planning to buy something similar for Cordelia on her birthday. Emmeryn's birthday was still far away.

"I try my best to look as ladylike as I can." Daraen winked at Priam who was dressed just in a dress shirt and a pair of slacks. No tie or bowtie and the dress shirt was flared open, "I have to look the best for my hubby." Priam blushed as he sat next to her. Daraen hugged him, "He's well-trained too." Robin tensed up. Cordelia and Emmeryn turned to Robin.

"Is Robin well trained?" Cordelia cooed. Emmeryn covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Mostly, he's still a bit," Emmeryn let the word roll off her tongue, "naughty sometimes." Robin muttered to himself than he began to jokingly pant and howl like a dog. Both women started laughing. Daraen leaned over to Priam.

"Do you think they do this often?" Priam grinned and shrugged.

"I don't know." Priam leaned back in his chair, "but I know if you had more time in the day you would do something similar." Daraen punched Priam in the arm.

"And would you do something like what Robin did?" She raised an eyebrow at Priam.

"Maybe but you have to ask nicely." Priam whispered to her. Daraen giggled and kissed him. She ruffled his already messy hair. Luckily, she thought. I have to comb my hair to keep it from getting tangled but Priam can leave his hair for months and it doesn't get tangled. Daraen shivered at the thought of the smell.

"Actually, I do have one question Daraen." Robin asked. Daraen tilted her head and waited, "Have you gotten any more news from brother?" Rufure, we haven't seen him in years. Only his letters, Robin thought. But they seemed off.

"You're in the dark as much as I am." Daraen shrugged. Robin sighed. So even his letters to Daraen became vague, Robin wondered whatever happened to his intent to woe that woman from his first letter. A woman with midnight hair and Robin remembers according to Rufure she spoke in an unusually proper way.

"That's unfortunate. He has yet to meet either of his nieces or nephews." Robin leaned forward in his chair, "how is Marc?" Daraen tapped her finger on her mouth.

"How would," Daraen smiled, "My Marc not your Mark." Robin is still chagrined about naming his son the same as his sister's son. "He's healthy. What more can a mother ask for." Daraen smiled. Robin nodded.

"That's good to hear." Robin leaned back in his chair. I know Sully wasn't happy with her miscarriage."

"She was ecstatic when little Kjelle was born." Daraen mused. Robin nodded. Robin remembered Stahl and he had a few rounds of dark ale when Sully got the bad news. Robin noticed one of the attendants pass with a pair of blonde ales on her tray. Robin motioned for her. He quickly poured the light brown liquid into the glasses for everyone at the table. He kept a second bottle because one bottle will go fast between five people.

"I didn't know she had a miscarriage." Cordelia drank some of the blonde ale from her glass.

"Well you were helping Panne adjust to taking care of her son." Robin wafted the glass. "Last time I went with you to visit she was a doting mother."

"Well in her own way," Cordelia mused, "she keeps him safe from most things but she does try to teach him how to use his powers in the woods." Robin shrugged.

"For a Tanguel, I don't think that would be too dangerous." Robin froze, "Unless Panne asked Donnel to lay out some traps." Cordelia nodded. "Ah, he'll be a very cautious child." Robin muttered.

"At least he'll be ready for battle," Priam drank from his glass. Daraen had to stop him the first time when he tried to chug it. "nothing better than an aware warrior."

"But everything is better than an overly cautious one," Robin laughed, "I hope Yarne gets the right lesson from this."

"You think I should advise her to change her methods." Cordelia asked. Robin shook his head.

"I trust that Panne knows what she is teaching him." Robin rubbed his chin, "She's probably trying to teach him that it is okay to fail so he doesn't become overly careful." Robin chuckled, "She'll do alright. I doubt we know any better than she does." Robin sipped the dark ale.

While they talked, the kids watched Marc, a boy with short messy dark blue hair, and Owain, a black-haired boy with an expression that speaks for itself, go through a routine. They moved in very flowing motions, almost acrobatic. When they stopped, the other children clapped. Most did, Gerome and Mark who stood beside the others just smiled at them. Gerome dressed in a mini version of his father's normal attire. He looked like a tiny butler without the overcoat. The brown vest did him no favors in making look less like one. One could say he was a mini version of Frederick though the hairstyle was different. Instead of Frederick's particular style, Gerome's was mostly slicked back. Mark elbowed Gerome.

"Aren't you apart of the Justice Cabal?" Mark asked. Gerome blushed.

"W-what! No!" Mark had a large grin on his face.

"Oh, I see," Mark teased him, "You don't want to do anything embarrassing in front of your girlfriend." Mark joked.

"What, no, that's gross!" Gerome protested. Gerome faked throwing up but Mark just laughed. On the other side, Morgan clapped her hands at Marc and Owain. The smallest of the children, Nah who's oddly purple hair made her stick out more than her small size or her pointy ears, copied Morgan and began clapping too. Severa rolled her eyes. Cynthia tried to walk through the steps while talking to Lucina. Morgan clapped her hands again.

"Again! Again!" Morgan chanted. Marc and Owain sighed.

"But this was the third time," Marc whined. Morgan clapped again. Her hands became charged with lightning. Marc and Owain flinched.

"Again!" Morgan gleefully exclaimed but before any electricity could be released Severa held Morgan's hands together.

"Morgan! You have to be careful!" Severa lectured her. Morgan smiled at her sister.

"Sorry," Morgan replied. Severa sighed. "Hey, sister." Morgan touched her nose, "My nose feels itchy and warm." Mark heard Morgan's words and flinched. Severa froze when Morgan rubbed her nose. Severa quickly pinched on her nose. Mark walked up to bring Morgan and Severa to deal with Morgan's warm nose. Nah tilted her head. She turned to the little girl next to her, one larger than her.

"Why they go?" Nah asked Kjelle. The brown-haired girl shrugged.

"Maybe they are going to the bathroom." Nah's mouth feel open.

"All at once?" Nah said with astonishment, "Won't they fall in the potty? I fell in the potty." Kjelle petted Nah's head.

Robin chuckled. "So Priam thought it would be a good idea to bake a cake with the flour replaced by meat," Daraen giggled, "when he pulled it out we baked egg yolk and curdled milk covering baked meat." Priam shrugged.

"You didn't even give it a chance." Daraen poked his nose.

"Honey," Daraen cooed, "even you wouldn't touch it." Cordelia giggled.

"Really, not even the man with the iron gut would eat it." Emmeryn interjected.

"Well, maybe Robin would have eaten it if he was half asleep." Daraen leaned in.

"What did big brother eat when he was half asleep." Robin scratched his head.

"It was one time but I accidentally ate," Robin paused. He saw his three children walking up. "One second," Cordelia noticed, too. Emmeryn sighed.

"Does Morgan have a nosebleed again?" Emmeryn asked as she shook her head. Robin nodded. "Oh, dear."

"Daddy!" Severa called out. Morgan grinned even as Severa pinched her nose. "Sister has a nosebleed again." Robin nodded.

"I see. You two did a very good job by bringing your sister here so quickly." Cordelia reached over and picked up Morgan. She pinched Morgan's nose bridge. "Now, go on. We'll handle this." Severa shook her head.

"No, daddy," Severa clenched her fists.

"We want to wait till sis is better." Mark added. Robin smiled and ruffled up Mark's hair.

"You two are very sweet." Robin smiled. Robin reached over and focused magic into his finger. He placed it against Morgan's nose. She giggled.

"It tickles, daddy," she giggled. Robin kept it close. He sent a slight electrically charge into her nose. Robin moved away from her and placed his hand in his lap.

"That should be good." Robin breathed. Cordelia released Morgan's nose. It was mostly clean. A small amount of blood could be seen in her nose. Robin pulled a tissue out from one of his coat's pocket. He cleaned up the blood from her little nose. "There you go." Robin smiled.

"How does that feel sweetie," Cordelia cooed. Morgan smiled.

"Great, Mommy!" She stood up on Cordelia's lap and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Mommy." Morgan reached out for Emmeryn and she did the same. "I love Mummy, too!" Robin shook his head.

"Morgan," Robin laughed, "You don't have to say you love us every time." Morgan smiled.

"I know, daddy." She giggled, "But I want too. I love you, Daddy!" Robin smiled. Such a sweet little girl, Robin thought.

"Come on, sister," Mark grabbed Morgan from Emmeryn. "No more slobbering over Mom and Mum." Morgan hugged Mark. "No slobbering over me, too!" Mark protested. Robin chuckled.

"She's definitely affectionate." Daraen mused. Robin nodded.

"I fear she'll remain that affectionate when she's older." Robin chuckled.

"Oh, I know," Daraen winked, "the boys will be all over her." Robin felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Can we not discuss this now," Robin sighed, "I already dread the idea of it." Robin called out at them. "Morgan make sure you discharge some magic. I don't want you to get another nosebleed." Morgan waved at her daddy. She focused a small bit of lightning into her fingers. It discharged to the ground harmlessly.

"Discharge magic?" Daraen raised an eyebrow.

"We talked to a healer," Robin shrugged, "he thinks that Morgan has an unusually high level of magic in her body. Mark had a similar problem." Robin leaned back into his chair, "Though Mark was always casting magic as soon as he turned three." Emmeryn nodded.

"He nearly burned the house down once." Daraen felt her neck go cold. She was glad that this didn't happen any of the times she babysat Mark or Severa. "Though, I don't think Severa had the problem."

"No," Cordelia mused, "She just copied Mark for the first few times she casted her spells. Always small tiny wind spells," Robin nodded.

"Well we forbade Mark from casting fire magic until he could control its intensity." Robin tapped his glass with a single finger.

"Odd considering I had trouble casting magic at first," Cordelia chuckled. Robin shook his head.

"Nah," Robin shook his finger, "Laurent, Miriel's and Ricken's kid, he has some of the most magically adept parents. The boy cannot cast a spell for his life." Robin leaned forward. "Are children are just children."

"I'm certain Laurent will be a strong mage like his parents." Emmeryn muttered.

"The boy will be extremely powerful once he trains to use magic." Robin nodded. "He definitely has some of the greatest potential for a magic user." Robin chuckled, "I bet he could even give Rufure a run for his money."

"Probably so," Robin nearly fell out of his chair. He got up to see Rufure. Robin hugged his little brother and ruffled up his dark red hair.

"Brother, it's so good to see you!" Robin laughed, "How have you been! How was Chon'sin? You got to tell us everything." Robin held Rufure by his shoulders.

"Well, I have two people for you to meet actually." Robin perked up. Two people, Robin thought.

"You dog! That's my little brother," Robin joked. "So who's the lucky lady?" Rufure blushed as he called out for them to approach. Robin was shocked by the way they walked. Rufure's wife was extremely refined in the way she walked. So straight and precise, her steps were so graceful. Robin knew she was supposed to talk in a very proper way but to walk with the same way.

"It's a pleasure," the woman with midnight hair bowed. "My name is Say'ri." Hmm, Robin thought, similar phonetics to Lon'qu's name. Her dress was unlike anything he had seen. It was a robe that was tied around by a large cloth that covered the hips. It was entirely purple with black and white here and there. It accentuated her figure well. "I've heard plenty about you." Robin sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just how much has Rufure told you about me?" Robin chuckled.

"I know of your love life situation." Robin hunched over. Great, Robin thought, my love life is small talk….just wonderful." Robin noticed a small girl hiding behind Say'ri's leg. "Oh dear, please introduce yourself." The little girl with midnight black hair that was partly tied into a bun bowed to Robin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you uncle." Robin froze. Even their child spoke in such a proper manner. How odd, Robin paused, no. He corrected himself. It was different. Robin knelt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. So what's your name little one?" The little girl hid behind her mother. Robin smiled softly at her. The little girl slowly muttered her name.

"Linfan…" she whispered. Robin smiled.

"What a pretty name," Robin grinned, "It's so nice to meet you Linfan. You should meet my children. I have a daughter about your age. Her name is Morgan." Robin smiled. "Perhaps," Robin was slow with his words. "Would you like to meet your cousins?" The little girl paused then nodded. Robin pointed towards the crowd of kids. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be the most popular girl of the bunch." Robin reassured. Linfan walked towards the other children.

"You definitely have a way with children." Say'ri muttered. Robin smiled.

"Well, when you have three crazy kids," Robin sighed, "you learn how to handle them." Robin noticed something odd. Daraen ran up and hugged Rufure.

"You go such a cute little family, little brother!" Daraen smiled. Rufure breathed deeply.

"How come you're always using little when talking to me…" Rufure's eyebrow twitched as Daraen petted his head. She pinched his cheeks.

"It's because your adorable, little brother!" Say'ri gigged at Rufure's protests at being treated like a wee lad by his sister. Robin still could feel something odd…was Rufure…hiding something?

"Dear, what's eating at you?" Robin shook himself back to reality. Cordelia held his arm.

"Ah, it's," Robin stopped himself. I promised! "I mean," Robin smiled, "I just feel something is amiss. Something is not right."

"You feel it too?" Emmeryn smiled at Robin. "The air is heavy with secrets." Cordelia sighed.

"I cannot feel anything," Robin chuckled.

"You're always too busy to notice these things." Cordelia cheeks puffed up.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Robin placed his hands up.

"I'm just saying you occupy your mind with other things to notice this tiny clues," Emmeryn, interjected.

"Exactly," Emmeryn pointed out Rufure's motions, "don't you notice that Rufure seems more reserved?" Cordelia tried to focus on it. Cordelia couldn't see it. Rufure's always resevered, Cordelia thought. Then she felt a spark in her mind.

"He's not protesting being teased as much," Cordelia whispered. Robin nodded. "Something must be bothering him." Robin rubbed his chin. So brother, Robin thought, what is it your hiding?

Among the children, Linfan approached the other children. None of the children noticed her but one. Morgan's ear twitched. She bounced up and ran up towards Linfan. Linfan froze as Morgan approached her.

"Hi!" Morgan sung, "I'm Morgan." Linfan's mouth went dry. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Morgan just smiled.

"It's okay!" Morgan laughed, "Let's be friends!" Linfan didn't know how to react to the peppy girl. She just nodded.

"Linfan…." Linfan was able to whisper. Morgan had a shocked expression that was quickly turned to a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Linfan!" Morgan sung, "Let's go meet everyone else!" Morgan pulled the shy Linfan towards the other children. For the first few seconds of meeting everyone, Linfan felt her stomach scrunch up in fear. Yet…slowly she felt at home. She smiled for the first time among the others.

"I actually have to speak to you two, alone" Daraen raised an eyebrow at Rufure's request. Robin smiled.

"I was wondering when you would ask." Robin smiled. Rufure chuckled.

"Was I that obvious?" Rufure asked. Daraen scratched her head.

"I don't think so…I didn't notice." Daraen was bemused. Robin just shook his head.

"Without you teasing him I would have never noticed." Robin chuckled. Rufure hunched over.

"Oh, really!" Daraen smiled. She gave Rufure a nefarious expression. "Maybe I should up the ante?" Rufure sighed.

"Can we just talk about what I need to tell you." Robin and Daraen turned to each other and nodded. The three siblings walk away towards one of the many empty rooms. Emmeryn offered a sit for Say'ri. Priam finished his ale and got up.

"I'll leave you gals," Priam muttered. Cordelia smiled.

"Don't want to join in our girl talk?" Cordelia giggled. Priam shrugged.

"I've tried to learn from Daraen but I cannot do it properly." Priam joked. Say'ri sat down.

"I assume he normally leaves when it is just the ladies." Say'ri asked. Emmeryn chuckled.

"Not always," Emmeryn mused, "he sticks around if his wife is talking too." Say'ri nodded. "But I'm curious." Emmeryn smiled, "You speak with such refinement. That's not normal for an average citizen." Say'ri nodded.

"You have the right of it," Say'ri smiled, "I am the princess of Chon'sin." Cordelia shook her head.

"It seems the men in Robin's family are quite adept at making royalty fall for them." She joked. Say'ri raised an eyebrow at this.

"True," Emmeryn giggled. "Maybe it's the rustic and adorable dorkiness of them." Cordelia nodded.

"I'm sorry but I am lost." Say'ri asked. Emmeryn smiled and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," Emmeryn exhaled, "I guess I have become very good at hiding my roots."

"Well, living with Robin is not necessarily the pinnacle of refinement." Cordelia said, "we are talking about a man who feel asleep with throw up on his shirt." Emmeryn nodded.

"Oh yes, I remember. When Mark was still a newborn." Emmeryn giggled, "Oh Robin looked so sweet with little Mark curled up against him." Emmeryn added, "even with the throw up." Emmeryn turned back to Say'ri, "Now, where was I." Emmeryn paused, "I was telling you about my roots. Yes. You see. I used to be the Exalt of this land." Emmeryn whispered.

"Truly," Say'ri leaned in.

"Quite but," Emmeryn glanced over to the children. Chrom picked up Lucina. It must be almost the time to prepare the cake. "I believed my brother would be a better leader than I." Say'ri looked at her feet in contemplation. "I don't regret the choice." Emmeryn smiled, "I can still help my brother and my people even when I'm not the Exalt."

"So brother, what is so important?" Robin asked. The three siblings were alone. Rufure breathed deeply.

"I need to ask for your aid against a military threat." Robin's brow furrowed. Daraen shook her head.

"You came to see us just to ask us for support?" Daraen poked Rufure's chest. "How can you be so coy and then have the gall to ask for help. Especsially on Lucina's birthday!" Daraen shouted. Rufure tried to calm her down. Robin remained silent.

"Please sister, let me explain." Daraen shook her finger.

"Explain? Brother, there is nothing explain. You are being a complete ass." Daraen shouted. Robin breathed in deeply.

"Sister," Robin interjected, "Brother, I admit I am skeptically about this. So I'll ask you once," Robin's voice became direct. "Speak plainly." Rufure sighed.

"A man named Walhart wages a war to conquer the world." Daraen took a step back. Robin closed his eyes.

"That's crazy." Daraen muttered.

"We're probably not talking about a sane person, sister." Robin muttered, "If he believes he can control the world and yet he still has rebels in his lands." Robin exhaled, "He will fail like all the rest."

"Then we'll you help?" Rufure asked.

"I don't know brother." Robin muttered, "I will always be there to help you but I have other duties. I'm the tactician and the right hand of the Exalt. I am a father. I cannot just decide to help you on a whim." Robin paused, "Unless…brother don't tell me." Daraen shook her head.

"Walhart plans to invade Ylisse?" Daraen asked. Rufure nodded.

"I think he will try to land a vanguard in Regna Ferox." Rufure muttered.

"Why…" Robin muttered, "why must this come to light on such a sweet girl's birthday."

"Would it be better on any other day?" Rufure asked.

"At least, Lucina would have a birthday not tainted by the fog of war." Robin muttered. Robin leaned on to his right foot. "Let's keep this to ourselves for today. I'll talk to Chrom tomorrow about it." Rufure nodded.

"Thank you, brother." Rufure muttered.

"Don't thank me yet," Robin walked towards the door that would lead back into the main hall, "Thank me when this war is all over."

"Is everybody ready?" Chrom asked. Everyone nodded and they began to sing to Lucina. To sing her a happy birthday, Lucina smiled and sung along. Robin approached Cordelia and Emmeryn. Under the singing he told them what he had learned. Emmeryn chocked up a little and Cordelia bit her lip. Lucina leaned over to the cake and blew out the five candles. Lucina than ran towards Robin.

"Uncle Robin, I want to open your present first." Robin smiled at Lucina.

"Okay sweetie," she petted the little girl's head. Robin quickly grabbed his family's present. "This is from my entire family to you." Robin knelt to be an eye level with her. Lucina's blue eye's glistened as she tore through the paper. It was a tiara a simple gold tiara. "It's a little big but I think you'll grow into it." Robin smiled.

"I love it!" Lucian hugged Robin. Robin felt a pain in his chest. He hugged the little girl. He wanted to cry and weep. The thought that he would soon have to take her father and mother away to war, it tore at his heart. For all the children here, it tore at his soul.

"Lucina," Robin muttered, "I want you to be strong so when hard times come you'll be ready." Lucina looked up at him.

"Why?" Robin smiled.

"Hard times always come up." Robin smiled, "But you have to always remember to smile and to be strong during the hard times. To give light to the darkness, be strong and don't let the light disappear."

* * *

Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so long. I'm trying to make the children act their age but perhaps I'm not doing a good job at it. I know I don't say it every time but reviews and critiques are definitely helpful as they help me make the story for you and other readers.

So enjoy and have a great day!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"It must be nice to escort four pretty women." The baker, her light brown hair held in place by a black net, smiled at Robin. Robin took a deep breath. The baker handed Robin a bag filled with fresh pastries and bread. Tharja giggled as she followed behind him. On the side and sitting on a bench, Libra, Cordelia and Emmeryn chatted.

"Actually," Robin scratched his head, "The blonde haired one with straight is a man." He hoped Libra hadn't heard the baker mistake him for a woman. The baker's face went bright red. She shook her head.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I," Robin held his hand out.

"Don't worry," Robin smiled, "most people have a hard time telling that he's a man. Besides, it was a harmless mistake." Robin noticed the frazzled baker smile back at him. Cordelia sighed.

"Why does Robin always have flirt with every woman he meets…" Cordelia mused. Emmeryn giggled.

"If I recall, he says he doesn't realize he is flirting it." Emmeryn smiled. Cordelia just shook her head.

"Doesn't realize my ass," Cordelia, "This is the third time today." Libra just smiled as the two women talked. He wondered if Robin had any problems with stress.

"Perhaps," Emmeryn winked at Cordelia, "but Robin has a very hard time picking up on ques." Cordelia sighed.

"That's true…" Cordelia's face contorted as she tried to keep herself from smiling. But it was to no avail, she began to giggle, "so much for a master tactician, he didn't even notice I cut my hair."

"Or that it was in a different hairstyle entirely," Emmeryn pointed out, "wavy instead of your usual straight." Emmeryn and Cordelia giggled. Robin sat down in between them.

"What's so funny?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing honey," Emmeryn cooed.

"Just some girl talk," Cordelia added. Robin hunched a bit over. Damn it, he thought.

"That's what worries me," Robin muttered. Emmeryn petted Robin's hand and Cordelia petted his head. "You see what I have to deal with here?" Robin joked. Cordelia playfully slapped his shoulder. Libra just smiled.

"I see," Libra chuckled, "though I was wondering how's Morgan doing?" Cordelia sighed.

"Her nosebleeds have gotten better," she mused.

"They're not as frequent or as heavy as they used to be." Emmeryn added. Robin nodded.

"Nor do they last as long." Robin grinned and leaned back in his hair, "but that's why Noire and Morgan are perfect little friends, no? The anemic girl and her best buddy the nose-bleeding champ?" Robin joked.

"Robin is that really something to joke about," Cordelia asked. Emmeryn giggled.

"It's better than worrying about them," Emmeryn sighed, "besides it is true. Noire and Morgan are really close."

"Our little girl," Libra chuckled, "has also taken a liking to Severa as well. She went all day last time you visited on how cool Severa was."

"Really?" Robin smiled, "You should tell Noire to her that." Robin chuckled, "I'm certain Severa would love to hear that." Tharja giggled.

"Oh," Libra smiled, "I almost forget. Thank you, dear," Libra smiled, "I," but he was cut off by Tharja.

"I think we should make a marriage contract for Noire." Tharja smiled. An arranged marriage, Robin thought, I don't think that is customary in Ylisse. Robin sighed. Then again, I'm the last person to talk about what is customary.

"I'm not so certain Noire would like that idea," Libra chuckled, "I think she wants to catch her, um, man by herself." Tharja mused to herself.

"I suppose but I still want to have a contract." Tharja responded. Libra nodded.

"Fair, I suppose." Emmeryn frowned a bit.

"Who is the contract for?" Emmeryn asked.

"Well, little Noire is quite taken by your boy." Libra mentioned. Cordelia tilted her head. Robin sighed. Emmeryn straighten up

"I guess it runs in the family…" Robin chuckled.

"I don't like this idea." Emmeryn protested. Cordelia tilted her head.

"I don't know," Cordelia sighed, "At least in a contract we know what he's getting into too." Robin wasn't listening he noticed his three children and Noire playing near a bench. Robin furrowed his brow.

"Noire!" Severa pouted. Her red pigtails bounced up and down as she stomped her feet. "Get out of there!" Noire hid behind a large bench in an indent. Too small for most but Noire's small frame allowed her to hide in the small space.

"She's always weird…" Mark sighed. He scratched his head. Severa pouted.

"You probably scared her." Severa accused. "It was all find until you scared her."

"How else was I supposed to tell her I found her?" Mark protested, "We were playing hide and seek!" Morgan sneaked in between the wall and the bench. She was able to squeeze behind the bench. Morgan waved at Noire and sat next to her.

"Hi!" Morgan beamed. "Why you hide?" Noire mumbled to herself.

"I-it's nothing…" Noire huddled into a ball. She laid her head on her wobbly knees. Morgan smiled and began to hum.

"Come on, sing with me!" Morgan smiled. Noire hesitated. She slowly began to hum with Morgan. Mark and Severa stopped when they heard them from behind the bench. Severa began to sing with them. Mark leaned on one leg and smiled but he too joined in with their song. Shortly Noire came out with Morgan. They all broke out laughing.

"Look I'm sorry Noire if I scared you…" Mark started, "I didn't mean too." He smiled at her. Noire's face went deep red and she shook her head.

"I-it's fine!" Mark sighed. She's so very weird Mark thought. Then another song began to move through the air. Mark flinched. Severa and Morgan turned to the direction of the song, an alley way away from sight. Over at the table, Robin noticed the children hesitating.

"What's going on…?" Robin muttered. He got up. "I'm going to check on the kids." He stated. Emmeryn frowned at the expression on Robin's face. One full of worry, Cordelia nodded. She looked at the children and how oddly they stared in the same direction.

"Do you hear that?" Mark said. Noire froze.

"Hear what?" she turned around. She could hear nothing.

"It's like Mommy singing…" Severa mused.

"Nah…" Morgan muttered, "Its Mummy and Mommy's lullaby." Morgan began to hum it with it.

"Yeah," Severa mused, "so sweet." Mark found himself moving forward. He stopped. Something was wrong. Mark shook his head.

"I-I don't think…" Mark fought with the noise. "I don't…" Something was off, he knew. Something was terribly off. Morgan and Severa didn't seem to mind the sound. They walked towards the source. Robin flinched when he saw his daughters moving so sluggishly. Robin picked up pace. What's going on! Robin thought. Mark ran in front of Morgan and Severa.

"Sisters! Shake it off," Mark began to shake. They couldn't hear him then he saw something behind them. A dark dragon, its large maw opened towards him. It spoke to him.

"See what you'll become…" it roared. Yet Mark did not feel terror in its voice. It sounded…familiar. "See what you'll be…" Mark shook his head.

"No..." He muttered. Mark tightened his fists. Tears filled his eyes, "I don't want to be!" He shouted. Just then he felt warmth come from his chest. A bright blue light flared. The piercing light cut through the dragon's image and the shadow that surrounded. Mark shook his head. Morgan and Severa wobbled a bit before coming to their senses. Robin quickly caught up to them. Robin hugged Severa and Morgan.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked. The two girls nodded. Robin sighed. He turned to Mark. He began to cry. He ran into Robin and buried his face into his father's chest.

"I'm scared Daddy!" He shouted. Robin winced as Mark heaved in between his tears. Robin noticed a figure hiding in the shadow. White hair and a feminine figure, Robin wanted to chase this but. Robin held Mark close. He couldn't leave his son in such distress.

"It's okay son…" Robin whispered. "I promise whatever scared you," Robin held the boy's shoulders. Robin smiled at Mark, "Daddy will always protect you." Mark wiped his tears as a bit of snot dripped from his nose. Robin wiped it clean. He turned to see Severa and Morgan who also began to tear up. Just like them, when one cries the others do too. Robin hugged all together. He could feel the tears of all three children stain his shirt. Robin didn't know what he could say. He was scared, too. Robin felt a single tear form on his face but it stopped. Morgan had peeked out from the hug. Even with tears still in her eyes.

"Don't cry daddy." Morgan sniffed. Robin froze. "We'll protect daddy." Morgan sniffed. Severa and Mark nodded as they sniffled. They said in unison.

"We'll protect daddy." Robin felt his heart pang. These children…these angels. Robin hugged them. Robin tried to say something but he couldn't voice any words. Robin snuggled them.

What…

Who…

Why must these children suffer for my sins…the sins of their father?

Robin felt two pairs of arms wrap around him. Emmeryn and Cordelia comforted the children who slowly calmed down. "

"Thank you," Robin said to his three children. "But your daddy is fine." Robin let go of them and smiled at them. "But it's time I tell you the truth about the symbol we all share." Robin glanced at Cordelia and Emmeryn. Both women nodded at him. Robin laid out his left hand. "You see this brand on my left hand." The three nodded.

"I have it on my back," Severa muttered. Robin nodded. "I know sweetie."

"Mark's is on his shoulders and Morgan's on her chest." Robin said. "This brand…is part of our blood. It is a tie that binds us closer together." Mark pondered to himself.

"Is it like Mum's and my symbol?" Robin hesitated. He was speaking about the Mark of the Exalt, the symbol of Naga. A holy symbol of a holy dragon, Robin didn't think…

"Perhaps," Robin smiled, "just as there are dragons of good." Robin recalled the common motif of the dragon in Emmeryn and Cordelia's dreams and the dragon in Mark's vision. "There are dragons of great destruction." Severa and Morgan glanced at each other. Mark's fist tightened. "But don't worry son." Robin placed one hand on his shoulder. "Do not let this symbol define you," Robin motioned towards Severa and Morgan, "Any of you." Robin smiled at them. Robin pointed towards Mark. "You decide who you are. No symbol, no brand, through the bonds you make, you'll create the man or woman you will be." Robin smiled at his children.

"And I know," Robin smiled widely at them, "that you'll make me proud." Robin got up, "well, I think we all deserve a nice meal at a nice restaurant, no?" The three children bounced up and down and cheered. Cordelia leaned over to Robin.

"What about asking Chrom about the Walhart business?" Robin hunched over, "you forget, didn't you?"

"It did sort of slip my mind…" Robin muttered. Robin turned to his children, "Instead of that nice restaurant how about I give you an advance on your allowance," Robin reached in to his coat's pockets. He pulled out three small coin purses and handed one to each of them. "Daddy has important business with Uncle Chrom." Severa bounced forward.

"Could you ask if we could sleepover?" Severa pleaded. Robin ruffled her dark red hair.

"Sure, I'm certain Cynthia and Lucina would love to have a sleepover with Morgan and you." Robin chuckled. Robin turned around and began to walk away. He reached into his pockets and realized they were empty again…Robin murmured to himself. Maybe he should ask for another increase in his stipend…. Emmeryn frowned as she watched Robin walk away.

"Cordelia," Emmeryn whispered, "Do you think Robin is feeling stressed?" Cordelia sighed.

"It's hard to tell." Cordelia mused, "He's very good at hiding how he feels but even though that is true," Cordelia smiled, "I know he is stressed." Emmeryn nodded.

"I thought so." Emmeryn smiled. Cordelia giggled.

"Got something in mind for him?" Cordelia asked. Emmeryn nodded.

"Isn't there a boutique around that sells, let's say specialty equipment, nearby" Cordelia thought for a bit. She didn't know any stores that fit that specific title but she grinned when it came to her mind.

"There's one." Cordelia smiled. "But now I'm curious what you have in mind."

"Robin's stressing out because he's got too much on his plate." Emmeryn winked, "so let's give him a night were everything is taken care of and all he has to do is follow orders." Emmeryn brought her finger to her mouth. "Now the question is what type of material we want for the collar and if we want to wear something to match it."

Robin scratched his head as he waited as Chrom's latest guests talked.

"So you see, we decorated the entire hall we flowers that were pink and light blue to match our hair," Olivia beamed. "It was fabulous!"

"Don't forget to mention the large ball we had were you, my dear, were a star that out shined even the brightest stars." Virion boasted. Olivia's entire face went red.

"R-right." Robin noticed a little boy clinging to Olivia's leg. That must be little Inigo, Robin thought, just as shy as Virion's letters said. Odd considering who is father is, Robin then laughed, then again his mother is probably just as shy as he is.

"But alas that is the only good news we have," Virion muttered, "I've already told Cherche of our bad fortune." Robin raised an eyebrow. Bad fortune, Robin remembered Rosanne shared a border with Chon'sin. Perhaps, Robin thought.

"Virion, if I may interject," Robin walked closer to Chrom and Virion, "is this bad luck have anything to do with a certain general?" Virion smiled.

"It seems your tactician already knows. Chrom chuckled.

"And so do I." Chrom smiled. Robin chuckled.

"What you know of Walhart too?" Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I must be monkey's uncle if you already know about a coming invasion." Virion and Chrom flinched.

"Coming invasion…" Chrom muttered, "I only knew this Walhart was making headway in Rosanne. Clapping came from behind them.

"It seems your buddy beat us to the punch!" bellowed a familiar voice.

"Basilio?" Robin laughed incredulously, "I cannot believe you are not in Regna Ferox right now." Basilio shook his head. He bellowed with his signature laugh. His big broad chest rising as he laughed.

"Well with Flavia leading Regna Ferox now, I have a lot of free time." Basilio smiled, "but we will have to talk about tactics back in Ferox. I just came to tell about our intel." Robin nodded.

"I see," Robin sighed, "but I know very little about Walhart's strageties so I admit we will be fighting with our eyes clouded for the first few battles." Virion shook his head. He sliced the air with his hands.

"Not at all, I know exactly their stragety." Virion smiled and ran his hand through his light blue hair. "His army focuses on movement and numbers to overwhelm his opponents." Robin nodded. "His best troops are his cavalry." Robin nodded.

"Which means we cannot fight them on open plains or in a straight on battle," Robin mused, "we have to engage them in closed areas that traps their troops and limits there numbers and then hold position. Valley passage ways will be very useful unless Walhart uses heavy wyvern troops."

"Ironically no," Virion added, "Walhart rarely uses any air support. His troops are also lacking in magic support besides a few elite sages, dark knights, and Valkyries." Robin nodded.

"So which means his army is heavily mobile and filled with mostly infantry." Robin guessed they had heavily armored generals who gave orders away from the fighting as their cavalry wiped through the opponent. It seems whoever is leading relies greatly on battles where speed is the game. "Okay," Robin breathed deeply, "I'll have our tragedy figured out by the time we get to Regna Ferox." Chrom nodded and the two men shook hands. Chrom pulled Robin in for a hug.

"Thank you my friend," Chrom smiled, "This will be a quick war for sure." Robin smiled. He wished he had his friend's confidence sometimes but one of them has to have a good head on their shoulders. Chrom's got a good heart not so much a good head. Robin smiled.

"I actually have a favor to ask." Robin asked. Robin soon found himself in a room filled with white sheets and silk cloth. It was Emmeryn's old chambers. Robin found it odd. The white cloth would be easily stained and it would be difficult to kept clean and vibrant. Robin heard the door open.

"Hello honey," Emmeryn cooed." She sat on the bed next to Robin. "How did the meeting go?" She asked. Robin sighed.

"As good as any," Robin joked, "it seems this Walhart is not exactly a discrete fellow. More than five enemy leaders know of his plans." Robin chuckled. "I," Emmeryn placed her finger on Robin's mouth.

"I actually have to ask you something," Robin raised an eyebrow. This was not her usual asking face or tone of voice, Robin thought. This was different. Robin shifted a bit on the bed.

"What is it?" Emmeryn looked around the room.

"You know why my parents covered this room in white cloth?" Robin was confused what does the décor had to do with her question. "It was my father's plan to ensure my purity when I married." Robin shook his head.

"A proof of virginity?" Robin shook his head. He supposed a blood stain would be proof it was still intact but that's not always the case. He remembered Emmeryn told him she once broke hers by accident and used magic to heal it. But then again if it could be healed with magic…there was even less merit for the use of the white sheets. This doesn't make any sense…Robin thought. "I still don't think I understand where this comes into play with your question."

"I want to soil these sheets tonight," Robin raised his eyebrow at Emmeryn. He began to wonder then it hit him.

"I see," Robin still was confused though. Was there a need to ask about sex so formally? Robin tried to remember the last time Emmeryn formally asked if it was okay. That was probably before Mark was nearly six months… "I'm still," Robin heard the door open. Robin froze at the sight of Cordelia. She was dressed in black leather that clung tight to her skin. Thigh high black boots with rather thin heels, this was not what she normally wore. Robin realized what she was asking for.

"Okay, now I'm on the right page." Robin laughed, "Okay, a first time for everything I guess." Emmeryn smiled and walked passed Cordelia. Cordelia whispered into Emmeryn's ear. Robin began to bounce his right leg.

Lissa would always ask him when he visits about how his sex life was different from her experience. She always expected some rather weird stuff or role-plays. Robin sighed, I guess she'll be excited to finally hear something Robin would consider out of the ordinary. Of course, Robin thought, she'll think it was Robin's idea…and I will never hear the end of it.

Cordelia kissed Robin. Her hands quickly removed Robin's coat and reached under his shirt. He could feel her hands go over his stomach and chest. Robin kissed her neck as she removed his shirt. Cordelia giggled as he began to nibble gently on her ear. Robin heard the door open again. Emmeryn appeared and he froze.

He realized both women were wearing matching outfits. A leather corset, a garter belt and thigh-high leather heels, but Emmeryn wore white leather in a deep contrast to Cordelia's midnight black one. she was also holding a brown leather collar with a leash attached to it. She moved and kneeled behind Robin. She tightened the collar around Robin's neck. It was snug. She whispered into Robin's ear.

"Today's a special treat," She cooed, "We'll take care of you and all you have to do is listen." Cordelia pressed her body against Robin. He felt both their bodies heat against his and their scents overwhelmed him. Cordelia grabbed the collar and tightened the leash around her hand.

This, Robin thought will be interesting.

Outside the room, Chrom and Sumia talked.

"Are you sure we should visit, now?" Sumia muttered. "It's rather late." Chrom nodded.

"Robin's probably drafting the strategy or two," Chrom smiled, "I'm certain he will love the help we can offer, love." Sumia frowned. She wasn't so sure. Chrom opened the door. He didn't notice Sumia's face turn bright red when the door was open. Chrom turned and froze at what he saw.

"S-sister?" Chrom stuttered. Emmeryn's voice came out heavy.

"Oh," she breathed, "this is," she gasped, "is a bad time."

"You don't think…." Chrom muttered. Sumia grabbed the door.

"Well come back later!" She shouted and slammed the door closed. Sumia and Chrom paused. They looked at each other and then away from each other. They did this twice more. Sumia sighed and Chrom shook his head.

"Next time, I think you should listen to me," Sumia joked. Chrom laughed weakly.

"I'll remember that…" Chrom would prefer to never have this happen again. Never. Ever. Again.

* * *

Hello everyone, I thought the last chapter got heavy and in truth it had too but I understand the reading constantly heavy things is not always fun. Well, it is not so much fun when the story is designed to be always heavy, i.e. a drama, etc. So I decided to give a slice of life for you guys in here and the expense of one characters' sanity! Well not his sanity but the incident probably made him very uncomfortable.

And as always I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and please comment or critique this chapter so I can make the next chapter and this chapter better for you and future readers.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Robin looked over the hill. He could see ships coming into port. Their flag was of a red crown and a giant axe. A foreign flag for an invading army, Robin turned around to see his army shuffle into position. He took note of the different divisions:

Kellam and Frederick's heavily armored Knights and Generals. A few mounted Great Knights kept the ranks of heavily armored but slow warriors in line. Daraen and Priam's division was split mostly with light armored myrmidons and swordsmen with steel-plated mercenaries and heroes. Yet, Daraen was armored like neither.

A smaller group stood silently behind the more chatty warriors. Dressed in leather with daggers sheathed on their hips, these warriors were the army's spies and assassins. The reconnaissance division, Daraen was dressed like them instead of her old myrmidon set. The thick cloth was tight against her body. A single piece of leather covered her back and protected her left chest. Along her hip, her quiver hung. Her curved sword tightened to her hip's right side.

Another division followed behind Rufure and his wife, Say'ri. They were similar to the swordsmen and myrmidon's of Daraen and Priam's army but different. The way they stood and their swords were different. Slender and curved swords and armor made of thin curved metal.

Robin reached into his coat's left pocket. He smiled as he picked up a small trinket with three charms on it. Robin smiled at it; his children's parting gift for him. One charm per child, it was there idea to give him something to remember them on the warfront.

A silver sword for Mark, his son wants to follow his footsteps and become a tactician and leader of the army.

A gold feather for Severa, she wanted to remind him to write home every day. It was also a Pegasus feather to remind him that she was practicing to be a rider like Cordelia.

The last charm was an oddity; it was a simple copper ring. Pure and strong, Morgan chose it because she wanted her daddy to hold something. Robin guessed she had forgotten that he would hold the trinket as a whole but…Robin understood what she wanted.

She wanted her daddy to remember of their bond. A ring to hold a finger, it was like a small child holding on to her daddy's finger. Robin chuckled. "From the kids?" Robin looked up to see Rufure smiling at him.

"Yes little brother," Robin chuckled, "they wanted their old man to have something to remember them by." Robin sighed.

"I remember we had trinkets to remember each other," Rufure mentioned. Robin smiled and nodded. It's been so long but yes…a golden locket and a silver chain….

"I didn't think about that…" Robin smiled, "I guess my children have something in common with us." Robin frowned, "I just hope they have an easier life than we do."

"That's why we are fighting right, brother?" Rufure and Robin turned to see Daraen with a hand on her hip. "So they can grow up in a better world."

"A better world," Robin muttered, "A better life." Robin breathed deeply. He pocketed the trinket. "Let's prepare for the invaders." Robin shouted at the Generals and the Knights to get into position. Daraen shouted at her assassins and spies to hide along the port city's outer wall. Chrom approached Robin. He wore a full set of silver armor with a flowing blue cape instead of his usual light weight cloth.

"Are we just going to wait for them to attack us?" Chrom asked. Robin shook his head.

"Their main advantage is their cavalry which means mobility and overwhelming us." Chrom nodded at Robin, "So we have to take that away and make it a disadvantage. Calvary does not help in tight corridors so we fight in the city with heavy units in rows." Robin pointed towards the building's top from the hill they stood on. "We locate archers and assassins on the buildings we can rain death from above and by keeping a small group of warriors in the first floors to keep out any infantry. We should have this battle in the bag but we have to first wait them out…" Robin muttered, "We cannot risk losing too many soldiers to this vanguard."

"So we trap them inside the city?" Chrom muttered, "and then we slowly pick off their numbers?" Robin nodded.

"It's not as quick but much more efficient." Robin nodded.

"Robin!" Robin and Chrom turned towards Emmeryn. Robin tilted his head. Her face was quite serious…did I forget to fold the laundry? Robin thought. Or maybe I fold it wrong? Or perhaps it was something else. "You don't plan to leave me with the healers?" Robin perked up. So I didn't forget something…

Robin froze. I've become a househusband…haven't I? He thought. Robin shook his head. "I thought you would prefer to-" Emmeryn cut Robin off.

"I want to fight Robin," Emmeryn spoke softly, "Besides, having a healer on the frontlines would be helpful, don't you think?" Robin nodded. It was true. Lissa and Libra both fight in the frontlines. Though, Robin thought, Lissa is wearing steel cage over her skirt and has chainmail underneath her clothes. And Libra is wearing chainmail as well as heavy metal boots and bracers. Robin noticed Emmeryn just wore heavy cloth. It would be fine for reflecting arrows and softening maces but not so much for swords or spiked flails. It wouldn't hold up to any cutting weapon.

"If so then you'll have to keep moving," Robin mentioned. Emmeryn nodded.

"That's why I asked Cordelia if I could be her wingman." Robin hunched over.

"You had this already planned out?" Robin broke out into a cold sweat.

"Of course," Emmeryn smiled, "I knew you would say yes." And if not, Robin shuddered; Cordelia would have given me an earful on how I can be overprotective.

"I never thought sister could be so manipulative." Chrom whispered. Robin turned to Chrom.

"Where have you been the last five years?" Robin muttered. Chrom shrugged. Wonderful…

"Sir we are in position!" Robin perked up as he heard the soldiers get into position. Robin quickly rushed to the front lines. Chrom was right beside him. They watched as a large number of cavalry and a single captain trotted off the boat.

"So this is the army we are facing?" The captain spoke. He scoffed, "a bunch of misfits, this will be quick." An elderly man approached him.

"What are you doing!" He shouted, "we need this port for our," the man's head quickly rolled on the floor.

"Another casualty of war," the captain muttered. He raised his voice, "surrender now and you will be spared and given the great honor of serving our lord!" Chrom chuckled.

"So much for a prize," He patted Robin's back. "Right?" Robin was silent.

"You're entire army is surrounded and blocked in this port." Robin retaliated, "Drop your arms and surrender your ships and your lives will be spared." The captain scoffed.

"Walhart's army never surrenders! Kill them." He ordered. Robin and Chrom walked behind the line of Generals and Knights. Robin signaled for a single arrow to be shot. An archer notched her arrow and dipped the tip in oil and lit it on fire. She shot the arrow deep into the port city. The enemy infantry began to march towards Robin's defensive line. But then arrows began to fall from the heavens.

"Sir! We are being barraged!" one of the lieutenants shouted at the captain.

"Hold steady! Men storm their line!" The cavalry reared and ran forward. Daraen notched another arrow as she motioned for her archers and assassins to keep on firing. Virion on a roof closest to the defensive line notched an arrow and let it loose. The arrow slammed into the lieutenant's throat. The enemy captain reared back his horse. "We should be out of range!" he shouted. Frederick slammed his spear into the ground.

"Men ready spears!" he shouted. He and the entire line of soldiers dropped their long spears and dug them into the ground. They prepared for the incoming horsemen. "Hold!" Frederick shouted. The enemy cavalry ran at them. Their spears pierced the horses and the knights on them as they rushed at them.

"They are crazy!" Sully muttered as horse after horse was maimed. "Why not try to break the spears?" She pulled on her horses reign with the other cavalry.

"I'm guessing the spears are made of hard steel," Stahl muttered, "but I really don't know?" Stahl shrugged. Sully punched him in the arm. "Ow, I thought I was your teddy bear?" Sully blushed.

"Don't say that out loud!" She pulled his ear. "Sometimes, I wonder if that head of yours isn't filled with air." Robin watched as the enemy cavalry division ran into their spears. Robin noticed as some knights and generals were dragged out of the line to heal. But the wounds were not from the enemy, it was from flying bodies as the enemy rushed into their line.

"Hold men!" Frederick shouted.

"They're insane!" one knight muttered, "W-we can't win against this monsters!" Frederick slammed his spear in the ground.

"Don't let fear over take you," Frederick rallied, "remember you are fighting with honor and skill! Don't let fools, who rush to their death, frighten you. Instead help them die for their country!" The armored line began to chant and slamming their shields against their spears. The sound echoed through the port city. The captain sneered.

"They should be breaking!" the captain muttered. Virion took aim.

"Let us silence this fool," Virion smiled. He released an arrow. The captain fell of his horse. He gurgled in his own blood. Robin noticed Virion shine a light at him.

"Time to clean this up," Robin sighed. He whistled as the arrows stop flying and regiment of Pegasus knights and Wyvern riders flew in. They attacked the remaining cavalry and cut through the remaining infantry. Robin raised his sword. "Forward!" The soldiers began to march towards the enemy or what was left. Robin watched as the remaining enemies fold into small bunches. Most of the horsemen could no longer ride their mounts which were filled with arrows. Robin walked passed the bodies and towards the ship. Something began to eat at Robin's mind.

From above, Cordelia and Emmeryn checked for any stragglers. Cordelia noticed some movement on one of the ships. Cordelia pulled on her reigns and told her Pegasus to dive. Emmeryn quickly grabbed Cordelia as they dived. "Robin!" Cordelia shouted. Robin turned to her, "I saw someone enter the ships!" Robin froze. He turned to the large armada and for a second he saw an apparition. A woman with dark red hair looked at him with a perplexed expression. She said the same words as Robin.

"Are we…the same?" Robin reached for the woman and she did the same. Robin heard his name being called. Then the ships burst in a dark magic. Robin felt his body be pushed away by the dark blast and then darkness. Robin saw light he saw faces as his vision returned. But they were not one face, it would change and morph. Faces he knew. The first face he saw was Lissa's, then Maribelle's, Sully's, Panne's: he saw all his friends' faces. Robin rubbed his face. His vision cleared up. He saw Emmeryn patching up his arms. He could see fragments of wood laid on a bedpan.

"How many people did we lose?" Robin asked. Emmeryn flinched.

"It's good to see your awake but," Emmeryn hugged Robin, "You could warn me next time."

"I don't think I've been out too long?" Robin chuckled.

"No, only a couple of hours," Cordelia walked in, "a third of the army was hit by the explosion. Most will be fine some though won't be able to join us." Robin sighed.

"Dead? Or crippled?" Robin asked. Cordelia frowned.

"Mostly dead," Cordelia shook her head, "I cannot believe that man would do such a thing." Robin rubbed his chin.

"it's a sound strategy. A great fear tactic," Robin sighed, "I should have seen it coming."

"Say'ri was surprised, too" Cordelia added. "I don't think Walhart's forces are the ones that did it. Dark magic isn't their forte." Robin glanced towards the floor. So, he thought, a third player is in this…so who is this third force? Robin furrowed his brow. He remembered the apparition. Cordelia grabbed Robin's left hand. "Robin, is something wrong?" Robin hesitated.

"No, I'm just trying to think of our next move," Robin lied. Could he tell her about the apparition? Robin thought. But how can I explain it? I would sound mad. Perhaps…Robin felt a feeling of dread overtake him. Perhaps, I am losing myself. Am I…am I going…mad? Robin moved out of the bed. Emmeryn grabbed Robin's arm.

"You cannot move yet!" She protested, "You're not fully healed."

"I feel fine enough," Robin muttered. Emmeryn held Robin tight.

"You're not!" Emmeryn shouted, "You're not…" Robin stopped. He lay back down.

"Perhaps I'm being too hasty." Robin said. Emmeryn grabbed Robin's hand. Robin looked at his hand. For a second, he thought he was shaking but it wasn't his. It was Emmeryn's. Robin eye's narrowed and he glanced down. Why was she shaken by this? She had lost those she loved before: Phila and the old hierophant both were those she trusted and loved. One died in battle and the other betrayed her, she knows loss. So why?

Robin tried to sleep or at least rest. But his mind remained disquieted. He got out of his bed. He felt better and this time there was no protest. Most of the day had gone but he needed to plan the next move. Another piece of Walhart's invasion force would arrive in a matter of days. Robin flinched at the sight of Rufure and Chrom arguing.

"We should wait for the rest of the enemy to arrive here," Chrom argued, "we were able to hold them off and with relative ease." Rufure shook his head.

"That's because we knew where they were going to land!" Rufure retorted. Chrom sneered.

"I'm certain we will know when and where they will arrive. It's hard to miss an armada!" Chrom remarked.

"Of course, forcing a march to every port is the best strategy." Robin sighed. This will go nowhere, he thought. Robin heard a familiar bellow.

"What's with all the noise," Basilio laughed, "Some boys arguing over something silly!" Rufure and Chrom flinched. "So tell me Robin," Basilio patted Robin's back, "What's the plan? I sure don't want to follow those twos'." Robin chuckled.

"So you see it, too," Robin mused.

"Of course," Basilio smiled, "I may not be ruling Khan but I know when self-interest rules over reason." Chrom interjected but Robin stopped him.

"Peace Chrom," Robin motioned, "Think about it. You don't want to leave Ylisse to save as many of our people as possible."

"That's not true," Chrom protested.

"So you have no qualms about the people dying in Valm?" Robin asked. Chrom flinched. "You have a point but we cannot simply wait." Rufure sighed.

"But we can't go on a full invasion either." Rufure muttered. Robin nodded.

"We have to be careful." Robin rubbed his chin. Basilio laughed.

"So what's the plan then? We got to do something. I, for one, am not going to sit on my arse." Basilio smiled. Robin closed his eyes and thought for a second. Robin smiled.

"I guess we can turn this bad situation into an asset." Chrom and Rufure raised an eyebrow. "I was told by Cordelia that a third of our troops were injured by the explosion. We can leave them here to heal and then become our defensive force."

"While the rest moves in for an attack," Basilio bellowed with a "big laugh, "That's a great idea! Even if we miss 'em they'll have to deal with our boys anyway!"

"What's the buffoon laughing at now?" Flavia appeared with a smirk on her face, "Did I miss Robin coming up with a brilliant plan that appeases both his baby brothers?" Rufure and Chrom protested Flavia's words. Basilio grinned.

"Quite right!" Basilio took Robin under his arm and gave ruffled his hair, "the lad did it again!" Robin chuckled at this. They are almost like parents to us, Robin thought, always there to give us a pat on the back or a little biting encouragement when we need it. Robin wondered why those two are not… A thought hit him. Robin smiled. Perhaps, Robin chuckled. Perhaps Basilio and I have more in common than I thought.

"Well we still have one problem," Robin mentioned.

"What? Ships?" Basilio grinned, "I know exactly where to get them." Robin soon found himself surrounded by the posh silks of the Plegian castle. Robin recalled all of Basilio's words. "Plegia has an entire armada ready for use! Most of them are trade ships turned into galleons and frigates but they will be more than enough to ferry us across the ocean." Robin noticed the finery of the castle. It was even more flamboyant than Ylisse's. Maybe, Robin thought, Ylisse is not as wealth as he thought.

"Where does Plegia's wealth come from?" Robin recalled. Basilio gave his trademark grin. Robin wondered around the hall. The new Plegian king was busy at the moment. Robin looked around Chrom was standing with Daraen and Rufure. Frederick was there as well. As stoic as ever, they were impressed by the state of the castle. Robin felt an odd feeling though. It wasn't surprise but familiarity.

"Plegia's largest border is with the ocean," Flavia mentioned in Robin's memory, "They probably have more trade connections than Ylisse and Regna Ferox combined." Basilio laughed.

"How else do you expect them to fund a war and pay off the reparations to our countries without having a single economic depression? They're loaded over there!" Robin wondered why Plegia would be so willing to spend its wealth. Robin stopped at on old painting. Robin turned back towards the others. They were too far and out of sight.

"I must have wandered too far," Robin muttered to himself. Robin couldn't take his eyes off the painting. It was a woman of stark red hair. Her eyes a vibrant color of blue, it reminded him of Emmeryn's eyes. She looked like the woman in his apparition. Except one thing, the eyes were wrong. They were a different color. A vibrant purple, they were dark and pure as amethysts. "Why," Robin whispered, "how do I know you…" Robin didn't expect the painting to talk back. He just had to ask it.

"So you don't remember her?" Robin flinched and turned around. A man dressed in a purple robe stood behind him. The robe was like Robin's but different. It was worn and old as if it has seen the worst and more. Yet it was still whole, Robin could only think of one word to describe it, tired. It was tired.

"Should I?" Robin asked the hooded man. He smiled at Robin. Robin felt an odd feeling of…unease? No. It was stronger than that. The hooded man raised his hand. Robin noticed a mark on his hand. It was the very same symbol as…

"Remember!" The hooded man shouted. Robin felt his head ache in pain. It felt like his head was going to split apart. Robin clenched his head. He felt his vision blur and he felt as if he was falling. He turned to the portrait of the woman and he fell. The portrait came alive. The woman's features became lively and her flesh rosy. She moved and began to speak.

"Sweetie," She cooed, "don't cry sweetie. Mommy is here." Robin flinched as Robin understood the feeling… "Honey, Validar?" The woman spoke away from Robin and a man appeared. His hair was jet black and his skin was lightly tanned as if kissed by the sun. His eyes were a striking purple like the apparition's.

"Is something wrong dear?" The man's voice was sweet and calm.

"Poor Robin is crying dear," the woman's face was filled with sadness, "Do you think Robin's hungry? Or maybe Robin needs to be changed?" Validar reached for Robin but he did not grab him. He grabbed a baby whose face was hidden. Validar let his finger be grabbed by the baby.

"Nah, Robin just wants daddy's attention." Validar cooed. Love and compassion filled the man's eyes, "Such a strong child, isn't that right dear?" Validar looked towards the woman. She smiled at him.

"Just like you my love." The vision faded to black and Robin heard crashes and yells.

"Y-you have to…" Robin saw Validar ran into a wall. He was holding his face. The woman was crying.

"I can help you. I can save you," she cried, "for our child! For our family!" Validar waved her off.

"N-no…I…I cannot risk it…take our child away…I can feel it entering my mind…eating away at my sanity!" Validar grunted. He rushed towards Robin. His eyes were still the soft purple but red light was seeping into them as dark purple lines appeared all over his skin. It was turning his skin the color of dark ash. Burnt like a corpse broiled by lava. "My child…please," tears fell from his face, "please forgive your daddy…forgive me for what I may do…please." Validar rushed away and slammed his face into a wall. "Go! Now! I can feel it…I'm losing. I'm losing!" Robin saw the vision fade away and the image of the portrait reappear. Robin hadn't fallen he was still standing. He looked around. It was as if time hadn't passed. Robin walked away but froze. He turned to see the apparition again. She turned to Robin.

"I saw you," They both stated. Robin paused.

"What's your name?" the apparition asked.

"I'm Robin." Robin replied. The apparition paused.

"So am I." She answered back. They both reached out for each other. Robin noticed they both shared the mark on their left hand: the mark on their robes, the mark on the hooded man.

Chrom glanced around. "Have you seen Robin around?" Rufure and Daraen glanced around.

"I thought he was walking around," Daraen scratched her blonde hair. Rufure ruffled his red hair.

"Maybe he got lost?" Rufure sighed, "This is a massive palace."

"I'm not lost." Robin appeared. Daraen and Rufure flinched. Robin seemed different. Chrom didn't notice.

"Good, a woman just told us the king of Plegia will be here soon." Chrom mentioned. Robin nodded.

"That's good. I'm itching to know if we can get some ships." Robin sighed. Robin and Chrom heard footsteps approach. Daraen and Rufure whispered to each other.

"It's so wonderful for us to finally meet." The Plegian king smiled. Robin knew this man. The man's skin was the color of dark ash. His eyes were blood red and he had not sclera. They were just red orbs of blood. Validar noticed Robin. He was flanked by two people: the hooded man and a woman with white hair and smooth ebony skin. "My, my, it seems the young Exalt has blessed me." Chrom raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked. Robin interjected.

"You reunited the king with his young prince." Robin answered. Chrom furrowed his brow. Daraen and Rufure became silent. Robin swallowed. "It's good to see you," Robin looked at Validar, "Father."

"So you remember." Validar smiled, "it's so very nice to hear you call me father." Validar turned to Chrom, "It seems you have me at a disadvantage. Bring me my son back to me is worth any price." Chrom smiled.

"Well, we actually need ships." Validar nodded and smiled.

"It's done. Aversa," Validar turned to the woman. "Would you be so kind and show our guests out?"

"Of course, milord." Robin wanted to question them but this…Robin forced his face to stay stoic. This was not the time. Aversa escorted out of the palace. Outside the palace's main doors they were greeted by an entourage of their spouses. Say'ri was the first to speak.

"did you," she started but Rufure interjected.

"We got the ships love," Rufure turned to Robin. "But we also learned some things." They all turned to Robin. Cordelia and Emmeryn approached Robin.

"I guess we can tell the children they have a granddad on my side of the family." Cordelia and Emmeryn turned to each other in surprise. Cordelia touched Robin's face.

"Did something happen? You look different." Robin chuckled.

"Have I become even more handsome?" Robin joked. Cordelia gave him a look.

"You couldn't become anymore handsome," she cooed, "but you do look more…I don't know what's the right word." She covered her mouth with her hand. Emmeryn glanced at Robin.

"It's your presence. It's like you have a new aura about you." Emmeryn mentioned, "It's powerful." Robin smiled.

"At least it's not bad." Robin had to lie. At least for now, Robin knew it had to do with….with the hooded man and what he had done in the palace. What did he do? But Robin couldn't disagree with Emmeryn's statement. For some reason, Robin felt more alive, more awake, than ever before.

They soon left Plegia's capital and night came quickly but Robin. He couldn't sleep. The feeling in his body and his thoughts kept him from falling asleep. He tried to get up but Cordelia's arm was over his chest. This was normal. Emmeryn would cuddle on his right while Cordelia would practically cling herself to him on his left. Robin carefully removed Cordelia's hand and slowly got out of the makeshift bed. He quietly dressed and smiled at them as he left their tent. For all this weirdness, he still felt lucky. Lucky and blessed for his life, his life was good.

Robin found himself wandering again and found a clean river. He washed his face in the river. He expected the cold water to jostle himself a little but it didn't. Robin sighed. He was really awake. Robin noticed on the other side of the river a forest stood. It's trees healthy and strong. Robin remembered long ago he tried to conquer the darkness within. The pain and the blood he spilt to try and control it. Robin looked at the back of his left hand. The symbol seemed to glow but he felt no pain.

"Whatever that man did," Robin muttered, "I wonder…" Robin closed his eye and focused the dark magic in his body. He felt the energy build up and then he felt it. It was a surge of energy, a surge of power! Robin breathed deeply and released the dark energy from his left palm. The symbol shined brightly as the dark energy slammed into the trees and exploded in a fantastically explosion. Robin glanced at his left hand.

"…" Robin was silent. He expected his hand to be bleeding but it was not. It was perfectly fine. No pain went through his body. No feeling of stress at all, instead Robin felt warmth. The power was welcoming and pleasant. Robin noticed how a larger part of the trees were rotted. The amount of wood affected was larger than before. Robin grimaced. "So that's what you did…." Robin whispered, "This dark power…it's stronger…" Robin shook his head. "No. It's not stronger." Robin raised his hand out. "The power has been awakened in me." Robin closed his eyes, "If I want to know who I am. I must accept this power." Robin focused the energy again. "I will know who I am!" Robin opened his eyes and he was surrounded by emptiness and shadow.

Robin turned around to see the apparition again.

"So who exactly are you?" They both said in unison. Robin chuckled and so did the apparition.

"You are no apparition, are you?" Robin asked.

"Are you?" she retorted. They both knew the answer.

"No, you and I we are the same." Robin murmured.

"I think you need to check your eyes," She wisped. "I'm a woman." Robin grinned. She's definitely sassy. Sort of like Daraen but, Robin stopped his thoughts.

"Maybe same isn't the right word," Robin wagged his finger. The woman crossed her arms and leaned on one foot. "A mirror image is a better way to describe us." The woman glanced away. Robin could see her brow furrow.

"Perhaps," she whispered, "But maybe if we know more about each other we could understand what we are."

"Depends is your love life as hectic as mine?" Robin grinned. The woman began to giggle.

"Did you get your wife pregnant before marrying her?" She smiled. Robin chuckled. He wasn't embarrassed as he should have. She was too familiar. I was not a feeling between siblings or of friends.

"A bit more complicated than that," Robin smiled. The woman nodded.

"Well it seems we share the same luck there." She joked. Robin could hear the biting sarcasm in the word 'luck.'

"A double-edged sword," Robin joked, "but I suppose it's better than getting actually stabbed," Robin continued. He soon found him laughing with the apparition. Robin couldn't tell if they laughs were of joy or hiding sorrow. Robin sighed, "It seems clear…we are mirror images."

"Maybe," she paused, "how many children do you have?" Robin smiled.

"Three." Robin answered. The woman nodded.

"You beat me there. I only have two." The woman smiled. "The more the merrier?" she joked. Robin shook his head. Robin heard his name being called and the woman and the darkness around them disappeared. He turned to see Rufure approach him as the world returned around Robin.

"Robin what are you doing out so late?" He asked. Robin sighed.

"Can't sleep," Robin muttered. He looked towards the moon. "The moon is full tonight." Rufure scratched his head.

"I see but I have a question," Rufure muttered.

"It's probably about my father isn't it?" Robin asked. Rufure nodded.

"How can you be certain he's telling the truth?" Rufure muttered, "I cannot believe mother would love such a vile man." Robin felt an odd sensation. He knew what it was.

"He wasn't always like that," Robin sighed. He suppressed the feeling. "I remember a few things from my past. Tidbits…I saw what he was before and how he became what he is now." Robin and Rufure heard a shuffling from the trees. The rotten wooden flesh creaked loudly. Robin and Rufure fired bolts of lightning into the trees. The rotten wood burst into flames as charred bodies fell from the trees. The hidden warriors blades fell into the river. Robin noticed a green residue burnt into the steel.

"Poison…" Rufure grimaced. Robin turned back towards camp.

"We have to move." Robin grimaced. Rufure nodded. The entire camp got up and began to march away. Robin stopped in the front of a large valley with a single large bride connecting the two sides. Robin cursed. They need to cross that bridge but he doesn't know if anymore assassins are hiding in the trees near it. We'll have to hold our ground here. Robin thought. Soon a flock of crows rushed into the valley. Chrom reached for his sword.

"Gods! What is going on?" Chrom murmured. From the crows a small man with white hair appeared with a large smile on his face.

"Hi! I'm crow-ing to tell you of an ambush!" Robin hunched over. Puns? Robin thought, and not even goods ones at that too, "So I'm going to join you for this caw-ful ordeal. I hope there's lots of blood! That would be caw-azing!" Robin eyebrow twitched. How long is this going to go on before he runs out of bad puns…?

"Get them!" a large warrior shouted on a bridge. A group of warriors appeared below him in the valley. Wonderful, Robin thought.

"Shepherds, hold position!" Robin drew his sword. Chrom held his forward. Robin parried one soldier's axe and sliced through his chest. The other shepherds moved forward and engaged the others. The sound of steel echoed across the valley.

"I'm going to advance." Chrom muttered as he dodged a blade and stabbed it's owner with Falchion. Robin nodded and they ran towards a large bridge. Robin and Chrom attacked the warrior. Robin dodged the warrior's large axe and slammed his fist into his chest. Chrom then slashed him across the warrior's left shoulder. Robin twisted behind the warrior as Chrom ran the warrior through. More soldiers rushed towards them on both sides of the bridge. "This is not good." Chrom whispered.

"Just keep close," Robin whispered back. "We should be fine as long as we stay close." Robin blasted lighting at the charging men. Chrom parried a soldier with a lance. The lance fell out of the soldier's hand. Chrom quickly slammed Falchion's pommel into the man's throat and stabbed him. The lance slammed into the ground next to Chrom. Another warrior rushed him with a blade. Chrom pulled the lance from its spot and reflected the enemy sword with the lance's shaft. With a quick kick, Chrom forced the blade into the bridge and slammed the lance's shaft into the enemy and stabbed him. Chrom kicked the man off the lance. "Been practicing with Frederick?" Robin asked.

"I have. I'm not as good as he is," Chrom parried and forced back another soldier. "But he says I'm improving." Robin chuckled.

"You have!" Robin parried an enemy's blade and slammed his palm against the warrior's chest. A bolt of lightning pierced through the man's chest and hit another behind him.

"I can't have you out doing me with your magic and fencing." Chrom joked.

"Well, it helps that I'm also taller too," Robin joked. Robin forced the last soldier off the bridge and back into the valley. The sound of the man hitting the floor hard echoed through the valley. Robin took a deep breath. "Well, that went well." Robin noticed from the corner of his eye a glint of steel. Robin went to push Chrom out of the way as a hidden man rushed at him. But before anything could happen, a figure meets the hidden man half way.

"No!" shouted a familiar voice, "Father, look out!"

"It's her." Chrom muttered. Robin remembered. The mysterious blue-haired woman from before, she quickly parried the man and slit his throat. Chrom flinched, "Wait…Father?" Robin took a step back.

"But that's not possible…." Robin whispered. The blue-haired woman, Robin remembered she went by the name Marth, approached them. She seemed nervous and twiddled her thumbs. "Is it?" He asked the supposed Marth. She was silent.

"Perhaps I should speak to her alone," Chrom asked. Robin furrowed his brow. Robin nodded and whispered to Chrom.

"You don't believe her do you?" Robin asked. Chrom shrugged.

"What am I to believe…" Chrom whispered back.

* * *

This took a while to write. I'm curious what I want to do with this whole apparition thing because I can do a lot with it. I originally planned to use it as a simple nod to the fact that other people have written stories and have played the game. The idea that we all have characters that are in a way mirror images of each other with slight differences. I wonder if I should write tiny Xenologue chapters on the apparition. We'll see.

I hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcomed as they help make this story better for you and future readers.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The sun peaked in the sky as soldiers lifted a variety of boxes towards the ships. Chrom sighed. "At least Validar didn't lie about the ships. Right, Robin?" Chrom turned to Robin. Robin was staring into the sky. "Robin?"

"Hmm?" Robin turned to Chrom. He's expression was blank. "Did you say something?" Chrom chuckled.

"Actually yes but I guess whatever's up there is more interesting." He joked. Robin grinned.

"I'm sorry friend I'm just." Chrom grabbed Robin's shoulders.

"She's telling the truth. I know it." Chrom stared right into Robin's eyes. Robin could see the truth in his eyes. Even if she was lying, Robin thought, you believe her completely.

"I don't doubt it but something is bugging me." Robin muttered. He knew he couldn't change Chrom's mind but…he couldn't let this go so easily. Chrom raised his eyebrow at Robin.

"What's bugging?" Chrom shrugged, "She's my daughter. She outsmarted Grima and got to the past."

"That's why I'm worried. If she is your daughter," Robin poked Chrom's chest, "Stealth wouldn't be her strong suit. And even if she did escape," Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why would Grima allow her to escape? Or better yet, why would Grima not do anything to prevent her from changing the past?" Robin gritted his teeth. It just doesn't add up. Hell, nothing about this time travel stuff makes sense. "If she speaks the truth, why would Grima, the very thing that killed us, allow her to save us? He is a god! A giant dragon god of death, I don't know about you but that's not someone who sounds forgiving."

"Maybe Grima doesn't believe she can do it." Chrom mumbled, "Arrogance seems to be a common trait among our enemies." Chrom shrugged.

"I don't think so…but perhaps I'm overthinking it." Robin smiled. Robin turned away from Chrom. "I'm going to walk around for a bit. Maybe if I get the blood pumping my mind will ease." Chrom nodded. Robin walked away from the dock. He tried to focus on the small details of the dock. Cracks in the road, weeds peaking from the stones, really any detail to keep his thoughts occupied.

Robin froze. What was that? Robin thought. He heard a sound. It was high-pitched and low-pitched. It was sharp and soft. But…that's not possible. I'm just hearing things, Robin thought. But the sound continued. Robin gritted his teeth. I might as well follow the damn sound, Robin cursed. Robin followed the weird sounds song.

It brought him to a wall. Robin noticed something odd about the wall. It's color. It was not as worn as the rest. The brick was not a brownish color but a muddy red. Robin touched the wall. One brick flared up in a dull light. Robin pulled out the brick as it turned into a book.

"This book…" Robin leafed through the book. Its margins, it's binding, its wear nearly matched that Robin's tome, the roster. Except one thing, Robin could read the title as it was in deep red ink, "The nature of dragons and rise of Grima, the Fell dragon." Robin hesitated. Robin realized who the author was. Robin turned to the back of the front cover. In ink he had his answer, "Writings and Theories by…" Robin gulped, "Robin…" Damn it! What forbidden knowledge did I learn. Robin continued through the book. Robin noticed how the book was a near replica of the roster but it lacked the mysterious tome's mystic properties and its seeming ability to see into the future.

"Nature of dragons to seek power etc., etc.," Robin read, "the innate power of dragons brought a pandemic of insanity during the peak of the ancient Manakete Empire," Robin turned passed the pages on history, "I theorize that the power of Manakete's is connected to their blood and a forgotten magical art which are not related." Robin murmured, "Perhaps this is why those of blessed blood like the exalted bloodline are unable to transform as the errant manaketes to the far west or the hunted Tanguel and Laguz to the east."

Robin read further, "It is possible that the Tanguel, Manakete, and humans only differ by their access to these forgotten arts. Manakete's with the pure art, Tanguel with a slightly corrupted art, and human's with none. This would explain how these three distinct people are able to breed." Robin thought this was all interesting but not what he needed, "Most divine weapons are designed to combat beasts and dragons alike. This was mostly likely done to level the field between the three distinct people." Once more fascinating, Robin muttered, but overall useless to me. Robin paused at the next chapter. "The Brand and Fell Blood," Robin nodded. This is it.

"One would believe that a dragon's power comes from their blood. This hypothesis was made by the fact that when Manaketes breed together. Their offspring are able to transform. Yet this is not the case! I have found artifacts that have shown how to create Dragonstones and the derivative Beaststone." Robin flipped the page.

"It lies in affiliating a stone with powerful magic and bonding it to blood. Ironically this means that both Manaketes and Tanguels participated in heavy inbreeding to sustain a bond with the source of their power. This possibility explains why there was an epidemic of insanity within the Manakete Empire. Their power is tied to the blood of the user. And why the power dilutes with every generation made between a manakete or tanguel with a human. The blood must be close enough to the original blood to use the stone's power." Robin tilted his head.

Well that's not very reassuring… Robin muttered. Good thing they live so long or else it would have went to hell a lot quicker.

"Yet, unlike those of Manaketes or Tanguels, the Mark of Grima seems to not care about the source of power. An example would be the exalted bloodline, the bond between Naga and the Hero-King's blood has only recently been reestablished with the rise of the first Exalt a thousand years ago. Ironically this coincided with the Rise of the Cult of Grima and the formation of the kingdom of Plegia." Robin wondered what this had to do with the mark. Robin turned through the pages.

"Ah, here it is," Robin read the pages, "in an ironic twist of fate the magic that binds Naga to the exalted bloodline as well as the magic that bounded the holy blood to the descendants of the crusaders of Jugdral weakens with time and can only be restored with a new pact with said god. For the crusader's children this meant their blood and divine weapons would lose their exclusivity as all the original tribes that made their weapons were hunted to extinction after the fall of the Manakete Empire. This information also means that only the Book of Naga and Falchion still have the potential to reach its ancient strength." Robin paused. So much exposition, Robin thought. I guess Daraen's was right. I am long-winded…

"Grima's on the other had does not weaken. This can be seen in the fact that there are thousands of Plegians with the mark but only a few who have the ability to be a vessel to Grima's power…" Robin tilted his head. Why? He thought.

"I believe that Grima's power is split into two aspects: the dragon's soul and the dragon's blood. His brand is the sign of the dragon's blood. Perhaps this is why the last Exalt went on an inquisition to slaughter anyone with the brand on their hand. Though this soon turned to a bloodbath were any Plegian was accused of dark arts." Robin gritted his teeth.

"Yet, I fear that Grima's true genius comes with the fact that unlike other dragons and entities, he can exist in a state of death and life. His essence is persevered in the blood of mortals even when his physical body is destroyed. " Robin cursed under his breath.

"So that answers my first question about this whole predicament. We need to end his connection to mortal blood. But how?" Robin thought. He turned the pages more until he paused.

"The power locked within the brand." He read, "There is a strong force in the brand. To unlock it, one must open up their soul to its power. In short," Robin gulped, "a risky proposition." Perhaps, Robin thought, this power will stop the future from falling apart. My soul…in exchange for the lives of so many…

Robin closed his eyes and he felt the brand radiate with pain. A heat ran through his bones. It is worth the cost. Robin heard a voice in his head.

"You cannot fight the power son!" It was Validar's voice. But it was slightly different. It was soft and full of concern. It had warmth in it.

"I am, father! I'm not fighting it." He heard his own voice. It was younger and scared. The voice shook with every word.

"You're just tolerating it. You must accept this power is a part of you. This power is who you are." Robin thought he had already did that.

"It's not working father!" he heard his voice.

"Make peace with the darkness! Do not hide in the light! Don't become the puppet to either light or darkness!"

I think I understand…

Robin relaxed his body. He felt the heat in his body turn into warmth that radiated throughout his form. Robin smiled. He felt odd. He felt at peace. Robin opened his eyes and looked at his hand. He smiled. Is this what he felt at like before? Am I whole?

"Robin!" He turned to see Cordelia running towards him. She was wearing her new dark flier armor. The dark leather hugged her body. "Chrom was looking for you. He wanted to talk strategy." Robin smiled and nodded. He grabbed Cordelia by the waist and pulled her close. "R-robin," she gasped.

"Did I ever tell you that you're irresistible?" He purred. Her face went scarlet. What's gotten into him, Cordelia gasped. She could feel his hands move down her back.

"Well, yes," Cordelia glanced around. She noticed some of the younger Pegasus knights pass by and they giggled at her. Some of the younger knights stared at them as well. A few were pulled away by their superiors. "B-but never in public like this." Robin loosened his grip.

"I guess this would be a bit embarrassing." He muttered. Cordelia nodded and pushed Robin away. Robin watched her walk off. The sway of her hips, the length of her legs, but then Robin hit an idea. He made a devilish grin.

"Perhaps I should have some fun." He whispered. Robin quickly followed Cordelia to the others. Chrom had placed a large map on a small table. Lucina stood at his right. Sumia looked over the map.

"So where are we landing?" She tilted her head. Chrom pointed towards a single port.

"We should land here." He motioned towards the mountainous terrain the flanked the main entrance into the port. "They won't be able to hit us with cavalry at this port." Frederick shook his head.

"Milord, we also would be sitting ducks to any wyvern assault." Frederick's blue armor shined in the light. Cherche smiled and nodded. She wore a heavier set than her old armor. Thicker metal covered her chest and her gloves were fine blue steel.

"It would be better if we could dig in to a cliff," Cherche smiled, "that way we can hold off an aerial attack." Chrom rubbed his chin.

"But I thought cavalry was their forte?" He muttered.

"Yes but there is a wyvern commune to the south," Cherche sighed, "I fear they have all been forced to serve Walhart's forces." Daraen punched her fist into her other hand.

"Then we attack in the south," Daraen pointed towards the valley. "We can dig in to the valley and cut off their supply of wyverns." Priam nodded.

"Besides it would put us in the middle of their forces," He brought Ragnell to his shoulder, "we can tear up his troops and retreat into the valley as we wish." Rufure pointed towards the valley's placement.

"But there is no way to resupply. The only port close to the valley can easily be cutoff." Rufure scratched his chin, "It'd be best to stick to the north."

"Perhaps we could attack on the eastern side?" Say'ri asked.

"Near Chon'sin?" Rufure asked.

"A nice option but," they all turned to see Robin. Cordelia and Emmeryn flanked him from opposite sides. He had a large grin on his face, "time is not our ally, right now." He turned to Rufure. "Do you know how the weather will be in a week's time?" Rufure shook his head.

"No," Rufure grimaced, "but there are storm clouds brewing," Rufure nodded, "If we go around we might be caught in a bad storm."

"We cannot risk that," Daraen cursed.

"But the storm might hit the north earlier." Rufure pointed out.

"So we have to hit here. Just south of the mountains," He pointed towards a small port.

"Valm Harbor…" Rufure read.

"Majority of the harbor is covered in sand," Robin started.

"So horses will have a hard time staying steady," Frederick muttered.

"Aye, the only way on to the harbor is a small stairway besides the main ports." Say'ri nodded.

"So we have a way to curtail the number of cavalry they can throw at us," Daraen smiled.

"It's the best way to keep them from overwhelming us," Robin smiled. "If we play smart we can win this war and leave them in our dust." Robin smiled widely.

"But can we stay on top?" Cordelia asked. Robin leaned towards her.

"I have no worries. You're quite good at staying on top." Cordelia froze. Daraen began to giggle. Say'ri tilted her head.

"I-I'm always good at keeping up with my work," she spoke. Emmeryn laughed as Cordelia tried to change the focus. Chrom tilted his head in confusion. Sumia sighed with a deep red blush all over her cheeks.

"Well that's great!" Chrom stated, "So we can get stated?" Frederick shook his head.

"It's a wonder he could even woe Sumia…" He muttered under his breath. Cherche walked up to Cordelia and patted her hands.

"There's nothing wrong with being at the reins," she winked at her. Cordelia shook her head.

"B-but I-I'm not!" She turned to Emmeryn. "Tell them!" Robin just grinned. Emmeryn tried to speak but she just giggled. Cordelia's entire face went red. "Well at least I don't like being manhandled!" Emmeryn froze as her face went from a soft red from laughing to a more shameful red. Daraen busted out laughing. Rufure felt his eyebrow twitch.

"T-that's not true!" Emmeryn protested, "I," Emmeryn felt everyone's on her. "At least I don't have a set of whips at home!" Cordelia flinched. "Yeah, you even have a name for each one!" Daraen was crying on the ground as she continued to laugh. Rufure sighed.

This isn't getting any better… Rufure thought. He noticed Say'ri was still oblivious to what they were arguing about.

"How did we get here…?" Rufure muttered.

"Why would she be embarrassed about her riding crops?" Say'ri muttered, "She handles a Pegasus." Say'ri sighed, "I mean I have a filing system for our swords at home so it's not so…" Rufure turned to see Say'ri finally understand the scenario. Her face went a deep scarlet.

"Is this," she paused, "the proper time to speak about this?" Rufure shrugged.

"Most likely not," Rufure joked, "But this tends to happen a lot." Rufure joked. Say'ri gave her husband a weird look.

"Truly?" she muttered. Rufure nodded.

"Though normally," Rufure scratched his chin, "it's Robin who is under fire. I think this is the first time I say Robin get the upper hand." Say'ri placed her hands together.

"I see." Say'ri made a small smile, "I suppose this is refreshing to your brother." Rufure grinned.

"Maybe." Rufure chuckled. He noticed Robin standing silently as Emmeryn and Cordelia tried to shift the attention to each other. He was standing still. He was just letting this happen. Chrom tried to calm everyone down.

"Can we just get on the ship," He scratched his head, "I don't know why everyone's getting so tickled and frustrated by someone staying on top or whatever." Lucina nodded. Frederick remained stoic.

"It seems the princess is just as oblivious and naïve as her father…" Frederick thought, "I wonder if that is a blessing or a curse." Cherche covered her mouth and giggled. Priam picked up Daraen and laid her on his shoulder. She was still laughing her head off.

"My gods! I'm dying," Daraen huffed between her laughs. Priam sighed.

Cordelia wiped her face with her hands. Her entire face was as red as her hair.

"That was mortifying!" She turned to Robin, "Why did you bring it up?" Robin shrugged and grinned.

"I just said you like being on top," He leaned towards her, "I never said in what way?" Cordelia sighed.

"You did walk into that one…" Emmeryn thought. Her cheeks were just as red as Cordelia's.

"You could have said it wasn't true…" Cordelia countered.

"And you could've not said," Emmeryn blushed and glanced around, "you know. What you said."

"This is your fault, Robin." Cordelia poked his chest.

"True," Robin chuckled, "But you got to admit," He leaned back, "I got you two good." Emmeryn nodded and giggled.

"He did," Emmeryn sighed, "I just wished we didn't fell for it so bad…" Robin chuckled.

"Didn't expect me to play dirty? Did you?" Robin smiled. Cordelia and Emmeryn exchanged glances and then smiled at him.

"Well now we have to get you twice as bad next time," Robin chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to it," Robin leaned in between them," He smiled widely. He felt a pulse of heat from his bones. "Because, it means I get to be naughty again." Emmeryn froze as she felt something pulling her to Robin. Cordelia felt her face get unusually hot. Robin walked passed them and winked at them. His toothy grin plastered all over his face.

"Mmmh," Cordelia purred, "I like this new attitude." She smiled. Emmeryn shook her head.

"Y-yeah," she muttered. Maybe I'm just surprised, she thought. Emmeryn glanced over at Cordelia and she froze. Cordelia's eyes seemed to glow a dull red. Emmeryn wiped her eyes. Maybe I'm still flustered, she thought.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Follows are welcomed.

I hope you are enjoying the story and I'm grateful for all my readers and especially my reviewers and followers.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The sea air was heavy as the wind rushed into the sail. Chrom took a deep breath of the cold air. Lucina stared in wonder as the sea went out as far as the eye could see.

"You seem enthralled by the view." Rufure chuckled Lucina nodded. "I, too, get lost in the sea's beauty. I've missed its ebb and flow beneath my feet."

"You sound like you haven't been at sea in while." Lucina asked. Rufure laughed.

"I haven't. I've been so busy working with Say'ri on this whole Walhart ordeal that I haven't had much time to just sail the seas." Rufure sighed, "Even now, the experience isn't the same. I don't feel the rush of freedom I normally get on the open blue." Rufure's blue cloak picked up as the wind blue. Lucina held down her tiara as her dark blue hair blew in the wind. "I suppose that's the effect of knowing the only reason we are at sea is to go to war." A loud clanking sound could be heard from the front of the ship, Rufure and Lucina walked towards it. Almost the entire army was listening from within a few ships that stayed close together.

"When I was younger," Rufure mused, "I would lead my merchants to riches you couldn't imagine." Rufure chuckled. "We would haggle with a shifty merchant at one port while steal from another merchant on a different port." Lucina leaned on her left leg.

"Steal?" she muttered. Rufure grinned.

"Well," Rufure shrugged, "it was stolen contraband in the first place so I just reacquired and asked for a reward from the owner." Rufure crossed his arms, "I have to keep my men and their families fed." Lucina scoffed at him.

"But what if the owner couldn't pay your fee," Lucina retorted. Rufure nodded.

"Well, then we would leave with the merchandise." Rufure raised his hands up, "Without proof that my merchandise was truly theirs," Rufure grinned, "I could sell them at any price I want and still make a profit." Lucina sighed.

"That's because you didn't have to pay for it." Lucina muttered.

"We did pay," Rufure opened up his hand, "We just didn't pay with coin. We paid with blood, sweat, and tears." Rufure took a deep breath, "and I don't know about you but if my men had to risk that for the goods. We will get the best deal we can get." Rufure stated. Lucina paused.

He made sense, Lucina thought, but still. It wasn't right. It wasn't his merchandise.

"Ah, everyone is here," Chrom muttered as he but down the pieces of iron he stole from the kitchen. "We need to get prepared for a possible sea battle. Prepare yourselves!" Next to him Robin nodded.

"We will win this war," Robin stated, "Because I know that together we can force fate to bend in our favor." Rufure noticed the people seemed to get pumped. The people closest to Robin seemed to start chanting. What fills them with so much energy? Rufure wondered. What was the source? "Know this!" Robin paused.

"We are not some pawns of fate! Nor are we mindless tadpoles on the river of destiny. Our future, our fate, our destiny is made by the bonds we form. The connections we make with our friends and loved ones decide our fate and our future. So look around you and know we are among thousands of people who are driven to bring peace to this world and to end the reign of Walhart's sword!" The soldiers began to cheer many drew their swords and chanted freedom for the people. Robin felt his blood race as they chanted for freedom.

They listen to me, Robin thought, what…what can I do if they believe in me? Could I free them…from the very threat of fate…can I cut the ties that make us puppets to the gods? Can I fell great dragons? Robin shook his head. No, I'm just getting caught in the crowd's sway.

"They seem to be ready for battle, Robin," Chrom placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"They believe in our cause…" Robin felt warmth in his bones and his blood, "They believe in their cause. The cause of mortal men," Chrom raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"How so?" Chrom chuckled, "Walhart is as mortal as you and I."

"But we now know that the Fell Dragon Grima is trying to puppeteer our downfall. This war is just another battle in our fight against him. A war between mortals and the immortal dragons." Chrom smiled.

"Well, let's show them what mortals can do." Chrom extended his hand to Robin. Robin grabbed his hand and they shook hands.

"They'll see we are no one's puppets!"

"Sire!" Robin and Chrom looked up to the man in the crow's nest. "We have enemies ahead." Chrom ran look forward and saw a large armada of ships.

"We can't beat them in a one on one battle." Chrom cursed. Robin scratched his chin.

"Robin, Chrom!" Both men turned to see Emmeryn approach them.

"What is it sister?" Chrom asked.

"We have to retreat from the enemy." She stated. Chrom glanced towards the ground.

"Perhaps retreat is our only option."

"Retreat?" bellowed Basilio, "We can take them."

"You oaf!" Flavia whacked Basilio on the back of his head, "We don't have the luxury of numbers."

"But we got the best weapon below deck." Basilio smiled widely. His usual toothy grin covered most of his face.

"Oil." Robin smiled.

"Oil?" Chrom asked. "How will oil save the day?" Chrom asked. Emmeryn shook her head.

"You're not going to dump it into…" Emmeryn shook her head in disbelief. "You want to turn the sea into a giant inferno! No one will survive." Emmeryn protested. She tried to see if Robin heard her. He seemed preoccupied.

"Exactly," Robin turned to her, "these men will not show us kindness so I won't either." Emmeryn flinched, "We need to get the Pegasus knights to ferry everyone onto the main galleons and then place the oil on the deck of each ship." Robin cracked his knuckles.

"Won't they maneuver out of the inferno?" Chrom asked. Robin shook his head.

"If we leave them alone, yes. They may have a chance." Robin smiled, "But we aren't going to give them that luxury," Robin pointed towards the enemy ship in the middle of the enemy formation. "First, we behead the snake. Without a head, they won't know what to do." Robin pointed towards the largest ship. Its large bronze battering ram glistened in the sun. "Take out the battering ram and we can board it. The other ships will not be in range for a good hour or so. Kill the captain and then rush at them in a tight formation." Robin pointed towards the two closest enemy galleons' next to the main one. "With those two in flames we can skim through quickly while the rest are either burned alive, choke on smoke, boiled in the sea, or drown in the ocean blue."

"That's" Emmeryn's eyes went wide.

"A" Chrom shook his head.

"Brilliant" Flavia smiled and crossed her arms.

"Plan!" Basilio bellowed and slammed his hand against his broad chest. Robin grinned. His teeth shined in the light.

"Let's send a message to Walhart! Let's tell them don't mess with Ylisse or Regna Ferox!" Robin turned to soldiers. "Prepare for battle! Let's send these dogs to their gods!" The soldiers roared. Pegasus knights flew from the ship to the others.

"Robin!" Cordelia came towards him on her Pegasus, "I heard the plan."

"Yes, is there something you want to change," Robin started. Cordelia shook her head. She placed her hand on her breast.

"Let me lead the attack on the battering ram." She stated to Robin.

"That sounds more like a demand than a question, love." Robin grinned. Cordelia's lips curved upwards.

"It was a demand." She smiled. Robin nodded at her and she pulled on her Pegasus's reins. The majestic creature flew up. Feathers feel from the sky, Robin caught one of them. It was a dark greying color and its tone grew darker with every second. Suddenly the air was filled with Pegasus feathers as Pegasi blocked out the sun.

"Milord, something is approaching!" shouted on soldier. The general approached the front.

"Men it's just Pegasus knights. Shoot them down like the pheasants they are." Suddenly, lightning bolts came crashing forward at the ships. The smaller ships that flanked the great galleon soon found themselves on fire. "Men shoot at those knights and put out that fire!"

"Milord, our archers have a problem!" the soldier stated. He cowered from the flying bolts of magic.

"What is it?!" The general shouted. The general kept his footing on the ship as the waves slammed into the galleon.

"The lightning has blocked the way to the armory with fire. It's completely engulfed with flames." The general gritted his teeth.

"Then fire what we have and get someone to kill those flames!" The general ordered.

Arrows went flying into the sky. Cordelia froze at the sight the barrage of arrows. They were coming right at them. She went for her reins but she felt odd. She needed to show them how to maneuver away but she knew some would die.

I can't have them die on me. Not again…not ever! She focused a large amount of energy in her palms and released it. A great current of wind went forward at the arrows. The arrows went flying back at the archers.

The general dodged the returning arrows. He could hear the cries of some of his men. He cursed. What magic do this Ylisseans know? He thought.

"Sir!" The general turned to towards a man gasping for air. He had an arrow lodged in his shoulder." I-I've been hit!" cried out the soldier closest to the General.

"Grow a backbone boy it's just a flesh wound!" the General froze. The flesh around the wound began to rot. He could smell the flesh decay and he could see the pus seep from the wound. "What monstrosities are these Ylisseans…?"

Cordelia laughed as she fired more blasts of wind. The green magic laced with powerful dark magic. The strings of purple light rotted anything it touched. Even the fish under the oceans would float to the top, their scales torn and their flesh filled with pus.

Cordelia focused one last blast of wind magic at the head of the boat. The wind sliced at the bronze pillar and the dark energy ate away at the material.

"Men, get those arrows notched!" The general ordered. "We cannot lose the battering ram! Take out that wench with the wind magic! She's leading the assault!" The General shouted.

Cordelia pulled on her reins and released one last blast of wind at the ship. The ship shook a bit as the wind sliced at the bronze pillar. Soon the ship steadied. The general sighed in relief.

"The pillar is fine." He muttered.

Sumia noticed the cuts and chips. She heard Cordelia curse under her breath. Maybe one more little budge, Sumia thought. She grabbed her spear and tossed it at the pillar. A loud clunk echoed over the sea.

"Ha! What can a single lance do?" The general laughed. He turned to the soldier right beside him. He was surprised to see the man running away from the front. The general quickly looked forward and hid behind his shield. A cloud of spears slammed into the galleon's battering ram. The sound of wood cracking hit his ear.

"Let's go home," Sumia shouted. She drew a small wand from her pack and shot a single ball of light magic into the sky. Robin noticed the flare and singled with a powerful lightning blast to the sky. The galleon's ships opened up their sails.

Miriel and Ricken coördinate the mages to blast the sails with wind magic. The ships bolted forward at the ships.

"Hold!" Robin ordered. The ships head slammed into the enemy lead galleon's rotted front. It forced the ship to the side.

"Stabilize the ship!" ordered the General. Their mages used wind magic to turn the ship with the force until both ships were side by side. "Board them!" The general shouted. The general noticed a light flash. He brought up his shield as a blade slammed into it. He skidded across the deck. "What now!" Chrom drew Falchion in front of him.

"Simple," Chrom gritted his teeth, "You fall!" Chrom rushed at the general.

Large wooden planks feel on the ship's deck.

"Prepare for battle!" shouted one soldier. "

Sir, maybe you should move towards the back." Another soldier ran up to Robin. Robin was silent as he stood in front of the largest plank. Robin could hear the other ships being boarded. He placed his hand on the soldier's left shoulder.

"My friend, we fight here as one." Robin drew his dull sword. Red energy shined from it but sparks of purple lightning streaked from it. Soldiers rushed from the enemy ship at Robin and his forces. "Stand strong!" Robin shouted. Robin ducked and dodged arrow fire and then sword strikes.

He didn't raise his blade. He slammed his foot into on warrior's chest and stabbed him on the ground. He dodged one axe and grabbed the warrior's face. Robin could smell his flesh burn as he ignited his hand in fire. With a swift push forced the warrior's head against the hardwood deck of the boat. Robin heard the cries of his men. Robin's teeth gritted at their cries. Robin growled at the enemy.

"Enough!" Robin focused a large amount of lightning in his hand and blasted the incoming forces. Purple lightning shocked and impaled the enemy soldiers near to main bolt. Robin threw three more bolts at each boarding strip.

I should just sink this ship! Robin focused as much energy in his palm as he could could feel the lightning pusle through his body. 

"Robin!" Emmeryn ran up to Robin and shook him a bit. Robin didn't budge or even notice her. He was still for a second but then shook his head. The lightning in his hand died out. 

"What is it?" Robin asked. Emmeryn could see a dazed look in his eyes. Robin, in turn, could see Emmeryn her face was almost a pale white. Robin's face softened, "What happened? Is something wrong?"

"I was treating some of the mortally wounded men," she muttered. Her hands shook, "I wanted them die peacefully but their wounds…they began to grow." Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't that what healing magic does?" Robin asked. Emmeryn shook her head.

Did he not see something was wrong? Emmeryn's heart raced. Did he not see something…odd…is at work here?

"No! Healing magic just stitches the wounds together. It can't reanimate flesh!" Emmeryn shouted. Robin glanced at the floor.

"So how many of our men are still dying?" Robin asked. Emmeryn grabbed Robin's shoulders.

"Something isn't right here, dear!" She shouted.

Doesn't he care that something is toying with us? Emmeryn could feel her heart beating against her chest. "We have to find out what is causing this!" Robin cupped her face in his hands.

"But they're alive." He whispered. Their faces were inches away from each other. "Maybe your magic just got boosted by something." Robin grinned and shook his head, "I don't know how but they live!" Robin repeated his words. "They live! Isn't that what a healer wants?"

Emmeryn wanted to disagree. A healer wants what's best for the person, the patient. But…was living the main goal. They could return to their families, their loved ones. She thought of how she would feel if Robin fell….

The thought was terrifying…

"I," she paused, "No. Maybe. No. The better question is how I can harness this weird magic to save more lives. These men and women deserve to return home to their loved ones." Emmeryn smiled. Robin hugged her.

"I think that's what we all want." Robin smiled. Tendrils of haze seeped from him. Its thickness and weight should have been suffocating as it surrounded them. It was not.

"You cannot win! Walhart will save this world!" The general jutted his spear at Chrom. Chrom reflected it with Falchion. The scraping steel screeched around them. Chrom and the general noticed that more of the Ylissean forces jumped onto the enemy galleons.

"It seems the tide of fate is on our side!" Chrom rushed at the general. Chrom sliced at the general's great shield. Chrom cursed as the blade didn't scratch the thick metal plate.

"We shall see when the rest of Walhart's armada gets in range." The General laughed. "And you will be overwhelmed by the flood of progress!" Chrom growled. I know time wasn't on our side, Chrom thought. Chrom ran towards the general once more.

"You cannot cut my shield! Give up! Swear fealty to Walhart!" The general. Then, the general's eyes widen when he heard an odd sound. The sound of metal being punctured.

Chrom had reoriented his sword to act like a spear. Stabbing instead of slicing. Falchion had pierced the great shield and was embedded in the general's arm. Chrom kicked falchion free and rushed a second time. The general tried to shake off his shock. Chrom rushed forward and sliced upwards at the punctured shield. The shield split in half and Chrom aimed falchion at the general's throat. But the general slightly moved.

The blade pierced a part of his neck. The blood pulsated from his split neck. Chrom could hear the sound of the general gurgling on his own blood. Chrom shouted at the soldiers to retreat back on to their ship.

Robin ordered the mages to sink the enemy galleon as the last friendly troops got back on their galleon. New flares shot up in the sky. Archers soon lined up the side of the galleon. Their arrow tips were light with a deep red fire.

Rufure signaled the boats to rush at the rest of the fleet. The main four ships that carried the majority of the Ylissean army cruised through the line. Arrows and magic was flung at them as they maneuvered through the onslaught. Robin looked back as they passed the ships. He held his breath and then a great flame formed over the sea. The archers were in the air carried by wyverns and Pegasi as they freely escaped through the cover of smoke. The very sea was a pit of lava as the enemy ships soon fell apart as the wooden remains were engulfed in an inferno. Robin gritted his teeth. The smoke from the inferno blocked out the sun, it bathed the world in shadow.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Follows are welcomed.

Things are coming to a head soon as we move closer and closer to Walhart's army! But of course, taking out a giant army like Walhart's will take time. After all, one man cannot win a war. A battle maybe but not a war.

So thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

_**Announcement:**_

_**Hello everyone, I just wanted to announce something big. I decided to do something special for the start of April but then I remembered what day that is in some countries. That's not a good day for an announcement! So I decided to post it now. I have started three new stories based on my two favorite Nintendo Bounty hunters and have rebooted my other large work on the site. I'll put hyperlinks at the end of chapter as a piece of shameless self promotion. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you check out my other works if you are interested. Reviews and comments are welcomed. I also will be happy to listen to any of your ideas and requests you may have. As any writing I can get done can help me improve and fine tune my style.**_

_**Note: Hyperlinks seem to not stay when I save the doc. All you need to do is to paste the info below with the URL of the site.**_

F-zero:

s/11150815/1/Hunter-s-Crossing-Phoenix-s-Flight

Metroid:

s/11150847/1/Hunter-s-Crossing-Dove-s-Dive

Crossover:

s/11150873/1/The-Hunter-s-Crossing-Bird-s-of-a-Feather

Pokemon Generations:

s/9846273/1/Pokemon-Generations


	25. Chapter 25, Paralogue 3

Temporary Update: I have added page breaks to show when perspective changes. Does it break your immersion?

* * *

Chapter 25

"What!" A man bit his lips. Red blood dripped from his cut lip. It mixed with the purple hue that stained them. "Are they fools?" His eyes darted across the floor. "Unless…" Aversa smiled and flung her white hair around her finger. She placed her hand on her "chair." It was another man under her enchantments. His eyes hollow as she dug in her long fingernails into the bare man's back.

"Unless the engaged your fine men where all their muscles and gusto would be," she licked her lips and glared at the man in front of her. "Worthless?" The man gritted his teeth. His fingernails dug into his elegant robes. He stopped himself from gripping the cloth too much. It would break his nails and he couldn't' do that. He was quite proud of his nails.

"You knew all this would happen! You wh-" the man stopped as a large spear was at his neck.

"Choose your words carefully, Excellus," Aversa laughed, "A delicate lady like myself cannot hold such a heavy weapon for so long…my hand might," She smiled, "slip…" the spear inched slightly closer. Excellus could feel the tip against his neck. A tiny drop of blood fell on his robes. "That's a good dog." Aversa got up from her makeshift chair. "But don't worry," She opened her palm. A ball of purple haze formed in it, "you'll have the power you crave." Aversa blew the purple haze at Excellus and walked away. In the shadows a cloaked figure smiled.

"Most impressive," the figure chuckled.

"That was just the start," Aversa smiled and snuggled up to the figure. Her hands wandered over the figure's form, "I could show you so much more…" The figure grinned and took her hands off his body.

"Tempting," the figure chuckled, "But I prefer my flesh," the figure disappeared into the shadow. "in a different fashion," the figure's voice echoed. "Perhaps the Eunuch will sate your appetite!" The figure's voice echoed in Aversa's ear. She frowned. She didn't like this figure. He could not be controlled. At least, she grinned, not yet.

* * *

Beyond the cramped interior, a little girl cried out.

"I want daddy!" Morgan squealed as she gasped for breath. She gulped, "I want Mommy. I want Mummy!" Her tiny cheeks were covered with tears as she sat on the soft and warm wooden floor. An aged red-haired woman picked her up and cooed at her.

"They'll be back sweetie," the creases on the women's face shifted as she tapped Morgan's little nose which had a small booger dripping from it. The woman wiped it with a hanky. "Do you want your dear old granny to read you a story?" She smiled. Morgan sniffled. An old blonde man gruffed as he patted Morgan's head.

"The little tyke just needs to get busy! Get it off 'er mind." The aged women pulled the old man's ear.

"It's not that easy!" she scolded the old man. Severa kicked her feet up and down as she sipped out from her milk glass. She noticed Mark trying to slip away as their grandparents argued. Severa grinned.

"Nanna!" Severa yelled out. She pointed right at Mark. He froze in place. His bag ruffled with its contents.

"Mark!" Nanna walked over to Mark and tapped her left foot. "Where do you think you're going young man." Mark turned towards his Nanna. He looked at his feet and muttered. "Mark." He spoke up.

"I'm just going to play with friends." He muttered.

"Then you don't mind your sisters going with you." Nanna offered. Mark jumped slightly.

"But!" Nanna wagged her finger.

"No buts Mark." She petted his head, "Unless you're lying to you dear old Nanna. Oh, my poor heart," she covered her face and frowned. Mark's eyebrow twitched. He knew she was faking but…. "The near thought of my only grandson lying is too much for my old heart."

"Okay Nanna." Mark muttered. She placed Morgan down next to Mark.

"Dry your tears dearie," Nanna ruffled Morgan's deep red hair. "Go play with your big brother." Severa walked right up to them with a big smirk on her face. She twirled back and forth. Her frilly yellow dress flapped back and forth. She grabbed Morgan's hand and stood right next to Mark.

"So where are we going big brother," Severa muttered slyly. Mark's brow twitched. She had this planned from the beginning he thought. Severa leaned in. "Well duh," she whispered into his ear. Of course…Mark sighed.

"We'll be going now, Nanna!" Mark opened the door. They waved back at their Nanna. When the door closed shut, Severa poked Mark's back.

"So where are we really going?" Mark sighed. Morgan wiped her cheeks clean of tears.

"We're going home." Mark muttered. The three children looked forward to see the large steel gate, the sounds of countless people walking and chatting on the other side. Mark pushed open the steel gate. Two guards that stood in front of the door nodded at the three children. Mark waved at the carriages passing by. One stopped in front of them.

"Need another ferry Mark?" The woman smiled at him. He nodded. She noticed Severa and Morgan huddled up to him, "And got your sisters with you, today. That's sweet of you." The guards helped the three children on to the ferry and waved at them as the carriage picked up pace.

"He didn't invite us," Severa stated, "I caught him sneaking out." Severa smiled and stuck her tongue out at Mark.

"Right on," The driver and Severa gave each other a high-five, "got to keep your brother in check right?" Severa nodded. Morgan fiddled with her fingers. The carriage soon stopped at their family's homestead. No horses or Pegasi to be heard, the homestead was silent. "Remember the last carriage to stop near here will leave near sunset." Mark nodded.

"I'll make sure we have time to get there," Mark smiled, "I haven't missed one yet." The driver sighed. Mark smiled and waved at the driver as she moved away from the homestead.

"Why are we here?" Morgan asked. "Is Daddy, Mommy, and Mummy home?" Mark shook his head and ruffled her red hair.

"Sorry sis," Mark smiled, "I just wanted to meet Gerome and Lucina here. We train so we can impress everyone when they come back." Severa blew a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"Why sneak out then?" Severa muttered, "It's nothing cool or anything." Mark shrugged.

"Dad doesn't want us training yet," he walked towards the back of the house, "so I didn't want Nanna and Grandad kno-"Mark froze. Severa and Morgan walked up to see what Mark froze at. They tilted their heads and looked at Mark.

"I thought you said only Gerome and Lucina?" Severa muttered. Mark leaned towards Severa.

"I thought so too…" he whispered. Mark smiled, "I guess everyone wanted to a part of the surprise." Mark, Morgan , and Severa waved at all the other children in the back yard. Thought Yarne was too busy keeping Marc and Linfan from pulling his ears and Nah watched in awe.

* * *

Soon the sun slowly moved in the sky as the sounds of children practicing and playing filled the air. The sun slowly fell asleep and hide behind the ground as the moon took its place in the heavens.

Robin lied on the wooden floor of the ship. He could hear the slight moans of the injured beneath the floor. This split up plan was his idea but still he felt like he made a mistake. He felt like they should continue to fight regardless of the casualties. Anytime they gave Walhart was a big mistake but they didn't have numbers to spare. Robin sighed. I know we can win this, Robin thought, but I cannot be to carefree. Not all men can be strong like us, he thought, like the shepherds. Robin smiled.

Not everyone could fall so easily.

To be fallen.

And to get up so easily.

No.

These men are not like us, Robin sighed, not like me.

"Robin, are you still awake?" Robin nodded and smiled.

"I am Cordelia," Robin patted the wooden floor. "I don't feel tired. In fact," Robin looked up at the moon, "I feel like I could stay awake for all eternity." Cordelia crossed her legs as she sat next to Robin. Her light pink gown flowed nicely over her. She leaned into Robin as they stared at the sky.

"Would you want to watch the moon for an eternity," Cordelia mused, "wouldn't you get tired of it?" She gripped Robin's white shirt. She could feel his body's warmth and his scent mixed well with the salty taste of the sea air.

"Probably," Robin muttered, "but I wouldn't get bored if you were there to watch the moon with me." Cordelia giggled and she kissed Robin. Robin cupped her face and smiled as their faces stayed close to each other.

"I wish moments like this could last forever," Cordelia whispered to Robin. Robin nodded.

What if they could?

But they can't.

Can they?

Cordelia tightened her grip on Robin's shirt. "I," she paused. Robin raised his brow and stared into her eyes.

"What is it…" he whispered.

"When we got married you said you would stay with me till death do us part…" Robin gulped. "Do you think…you would stay with me even after…?"

"I would never leave you." Robin muttered. "I couldn't think of a better fate than to stay by your side even if the world around us falls apart." Cordelia's eyes filled with tears.

I want that to be true…

I will do anything to make this true.

Robin held Cordelia close as she cried into his shirt. A dark haze seemed to shroud them. Cordelia huffed and cried as the very air they breathed was made purely of the dark haze. She gulped as she held Robin close.

* * *

The moon slowly collapsed from the sky as it grew wary with the blanket of night. As it fell, the sun rose to light the world with reds and oranges until the entire sky became a cool blue. The clouds slowly danced in the sky as if a joyful energy filled them with life. Regardless of the sounds of marching on the earth, a land locked in war and struggles.

"Are you sure you know where we are going," Chrom asked. Rufure scratched his chin as he looked at the map.

"Of course, I do," Rufure laughed. He felt his neck break out in a sweat. He leaned over to Say'ri. She was combing her long black hair. "Are we going the right way, dear?" Say'ri nodded.

"Yes, dear but," she turned to him and whispered, "why is it about land traveling that perplexes you." She sighed. He shrugged, "Fie," she muttered, "you can plan out a course on the sea yet one step on land you are clueless. You just have to apply yourself." Rufure sighed.

"Yes dear," Say'ri petted his head.

"I love you, dear," she kissed his cheek. Rufure smiled and chuckled. Frederick patted his back.

"What!" Rufure muttered.

"Just going through Daraen's recommendation," Rufure tilted his head, "She said that if you ever get distracted to tap your back. She also mentioned that you're a," Frederick paused, "what was the word she mentioned…" Frederick smiled. "Ah, kitten." Rufure hunched over.

"A kitten…" Rufure muttered, "What does she mean by that."

"Dear," Say'ri approached Rufure, "I think Chrom wants to stop by the next town. Though, he wants your advice." Rufure nodded and smiled.

"I think it's a fine idea," Rufure smiled, "besides it's been a long walk. We could use some rest. I don't think we've ever walked this far so your feet must be killing you." Say'ri smiled at him.

"They are a bit sore but," Rufure shook his head and held Say'ri's hands.

"But nothing, we have to in top condition when we get to the wyvern valley." Say'ri nodded.

"I'll tell Chrom then." Rufure waved as Say'ri walked back over to Chrom. He then flinched. So that's what she meant…

"Damn it…" Rufure muttered. Frederick chuckled as he patted Rufure's back.

"Everyone, we'll set up camp a town to the south," Chrom shouted out. Lucina watched as the soldiers shuffled slightly as they walked, "Good thing too. I think most of us are tired out." Lucina nodded. She gripped her falchion as her thoughts wandered.

"Father, I have a question." Chrom smiled.

"Okay, what is it?" Chrom wondered why Lucina seemed slightly off. She hesitated. "Its fine. I don't think a small question will change anything."

"Why didn't you tell us about Aunt Emmeryn?" Chrom paused.

"We never told you?" Chrom frowned, "I guess Robin and Emmeryn didn't want the secret out at all."

"But why," Lucina sighed, "When I came back and saw who Emmeryn really was I," she grunted, "I don't know. It just seems wrong to hide it."

"The next time Robin and Emmeryn are here; you should ask them," Chrom offered.

"But why didn't you tell us, father?" Lucina asked.

"It wasn't my place," Chrom muttered, "I mean. They have their reasons and I respect that." Chrom shrugged, "and maybe they never got the chance." Lucina looked at the ground. True, Lucina thought.

"hey!" Lissa shouted. Lon'qu raced after her. "Hey! I just thought of something!"

"Lissa," Lon'qu muttered, "I don't think it's right to ask Lucina this." Lissa petted Lon'qu's hand.

"Silly Billy!" Lissa sung. Lon'qu's face went dark red, "It's not too much."

"What is it Auntie," Lucina asked.

"I was wondering how Owain grew up. Is he dashing like his father," Lissa pinched Lon'qu's red cheek. "Or is he, like, adorable." Lucina giggled.

"He's unique." Lucina said. Lissa tilted her head and pouted.

"Unique?" Lissa muttered, "I don't know if that sounds good." Lon'qu sighed.

"Maybe it's for the best that-" Lissa cut him off.

"Okay so is he a healer like me or is it like Chrom with a sword and all?" Lon'qu sighed. Lucina hesitated.

"I," Lucina's and Lissa's ears perked up to the sound of a cry.

"Someone is in trouble!" Chrom shouted, "Men surround the town and make sure that no bandit escapes. Shepherds let's get moving." Lissa and Lon'qu ran down to the village. Sumia whistled at Chrom. He quickly jumped on to her Pegasus as they flew by him.

"Where is everyone going," Rufure asked.

"Apparently, the town needs us," Lucina smiled. Rufure shook his head.

"I guess it's time to play hero," Rufure muttered. Armed bandits rushed at a black-haired man in a yellow suit. He smiled as he raised his sword. Behind him a woman cowered.

"Beware evil doers! Let my shining blade be a reminder to all that justice will prevail!" He dodged the first axe, "now feel my blades bite!" He sliced the man's chest and dodged the next attacker and ran the man through. He kicked the man off his blade. He brought his left hand to his face, "Don't you see your folly? Every time my blade cleanses this world of vile evil, my power grows. I can feel it!" He drew his sword and pointed at the leader of the bandits, "My sword hand it hungers for your cursed blood! Feed my power so I can return this village to a future of light!" the woman behind him shook her head.

"What is wrong with you!" she muttered. The man just smiled.

"No worries, friend! I'm just speaking the truth. Your village is under my protection now!" The bandits muttered among themselves.

"Hey Cap, what should we do with this weirdo?" the large man asked his captain. The captain shrugged and fixed his quaffed hair. He twirled his blade.

"Leave him to me," he smiled, "go plunder the rest of the town. He can't protect everyone." Chrom noticed the black-haired warrior fighting a number of the bandits.

"Who is that?" Chrom wondered. Lucina smiled.

"It's Owain. He made it safely." Lucina wiped away tears from her face. Chrom flinched.

"That's Owain?" Chrom couldn't believe it. Lissa perked up and rushed for Owain. Lon'qu grunted and rushed after her. "You didn't mention that anyone else followed with you."

"I wasn't sure if any of them made it…I didn't want to get your hopes up." Lucina whispered. Owain dodged the strikes.

"Fools, he's just one man!" The captain sliced at him.

"I'm no mere man!" Owain grinned, "I am a scion of legend! The wielder of great divine power! Now, fall evil doer and feed my power." Owain lowered his center of gravity and took a deep breath. The captain rushed at Owain. Owain's pupils narrowed, "hand hungers!" Owain dodged the strike and sliced at the man's chest but he continued his attack on the men behind him. He quickly slipped through the defenses of four others and sliced their chests open. Owain sheathed his blade and brought his hand to his face. "Surrender now or else the rest of you will feed the power of my blade and my soul!" Owain waited but he didn't hear anything. He grunted, "Come one! That was a really good line you can't just leave me," Owain froze at Lissa. She poked his head and then his arm.

"What's all this about your sword arm?" Lissa asked, "Come on. Confess to Mommy!" Owain flushed.

"I'm fine, mom. I," Owain froze, "Mom!" He hugged her, "I'm so happy to finally see you again. I-I" Owain began to sniffle. "I missed you so much mommy!" Owain's nose began to sniffle.

"Ah, my poor baby," Lissa began to tear up. Lon'qu froze at the sight. He walked up to them and scratched his head.

"I don't think this is a good time for this…" Lon'qu blushed slightly as they both hugged him. Gods…Lon'qu thought. This… He breathed deeply. You can do this Lon'qu.

Chrom felt his entire body begin to sweat.

"Is this going to happen every time we meet one of our children…" he muttered. Rufure chuckled.

"What do you expect meeting your future child would be normal?" Rufure smiled.

"No…but," Chrom shivered.

"Don't worry father, we are not all like Owain." Lucina smiled.

"Really, too bad," Rufure muttered, "it would be interesting if every conversation turned into some sort of theatrical play. It would be a fine read though."

* * *

Hi, everyone. Long time no see. I've just got back into the groove of things and I am back to writing. (maybe because I'm hyped for the next Fire Emblem and I have recently seen some good fanart for Awakening...)

On another note, I had a lot of fun with Owain's silliness because it is all cliches and fluff. Nothing more fun than thinking of some of the most absurd things that no one would say realistically. I can't wait to find a moment to let him yell out "level up." Also I found a way to include xenologues! (Think of the scrambles and future past). I wont' tell when in the story but it's during a break in the direction of the story. (Hint: the game has three breaks in the story). One last thing, this may just be me thinking after seeing some fan art and reading some works here but I sort of want to do an AU. I don't know what type so I decided to ask you the fans (our just casual readers if you prefer) on what type of AU you would prefer. I'm open to the ideas. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Also Comments and Reviews are welcomed.


	26. Chapter 26, Paralogue 4

Temporary Update: I have added page breaks to make it easier to see where perspective changes. Do you prefer the page breaks or do they hurt your immersion?

* * *

Chapter 26

A calm wind pulled on the boats' sails. The sun was slightly blocked by fluffy clouds that covered the sky like marshmallows. Stahl's stomach growled as he looked at the clouds and found him hankering for something sweet.

"Everyone off the boat," Robin shouted. The soldiers quickly got the wounded off the boat. Countless clerics and monks wandered around the port. At this rate, Robin thought, we won't be long here.

"Robin!" Stahl shouted. The green-haired man smiled at Robin, "Do you think we can store up on some spices?" Robin smiled.

"Feeling extra hungry, Stahl?" Robin joked. Stahl laughed and shook his head.

"No, I just thought a little special dinner once in a while might be good for morale." Robin nodded. He leaned on his right leg.

"Not a bad idea," Robin titled his head, "Maybe we should also load up on other luxuries."

"Like what?" Stahl rubbed his nose.

"Flour and its ilk, maybe a nice big congratulatory pie or cake will be a nice boost to morale once and while." Stahl grabbed his stomach.

"Speaking of cake…do you think you could get Cordelia to bake one? I can never get it right and," Robin placed his hand on Stahl's shoulder.

"Say no more. Remember," Robin patted his belly, "we both survived your wife's cooking a long time ago." Stahl shivered.

"I remember."" Stahl heard his name in the air, "speaking of my lovely wife, I think I'm going to get a lecture."

"A lecture?" Robin laughed.

"Yeah, she thinks I'm not training enough." Stahl muttered, "She's probably right."

"When it comes to training, friend," Robin placed his hand on Stahl's shoulder, "she's always right." The two men laughed and Robin waved as Stahl walked towards his wife. From Robin's spot, he could see Sully wagging her finger at Stahl. Robin took a moment to walk around the field. He noticed Panne and Vaike entertaining some of the children at the port. It was mostly Vaike doing strange and interesting poses. Panne was just in her bunny form so she could give little rides for the children.

All of this can be taken away if we don't win. Robin wouldn't let that happen. I will not let it happen. Robin flinched as he felt warm arms surround him.

"You seem tense," Emmeryn whispered into Robin's back.

"How can I not be tense?" Robin gritted his teeth. He looked at the ground, "Seeing all this…all the great things of life that can be taken away at a notice…It's just not right."

"That's life." Emmeryn sighed. "It's in the god's hands."

"But why?" Robin cursed, "Why must we be puppets for the gods? Why can't we live our lives free from their machinations?"

"It's just not our place." Emmeryn whispered. Robin frowned.

"No. It's not their place to decide the fates of mortals. If it was up to the gods," Robin grabbed Emmeryn's hand. "You'd be dead. We wouldn't have this family." Emmeryn was silent. They both stood silent. "Emmeryn…what would you give to be truly free? So everyone can decide their own fate?" Robin stared up into the sky. Emmeryn hesitated.

"What would I give?" Emmeryn whispered. She leaned her head against Robin's back. What did she have to give? She couldn't try dying for the cause. She couldn't leave her children alone. Her life was not hers to give.

But...

"I don't know what I would give…" Emmeryn whispered. Robin smiled.

"That's fine, it's a difficult question." Robin sighed. They were silent as the sounds of the port echoed.

Emmeryn's thoughts began to race.

Could I leave them in this messed up world of death and destruction?

Should I try to fix the problem if I know how to fix it?

But I don't know how to fix it.

I doubt the gods even know…

They don't even know…

"Robin." Emmeryn muttered.

"What is it Emmeryn?" Robin glanced over his shoulder.

"I remember a story about how a goddess was dethroned." Robin raised his brow.

"So?" Robin responded. Emmeryn hesitated. Was I really going to say this? She thought. Yes, Emmeryn felt a power grow in her chest. Even the gods need to face righteous fury to bring peace to the world.

* * *

The sun seemed to become brighter as it slowly reached its peak in the sky. The fluffy clouds made way for the sun's bright light to bask the ground its warm kiss. Under the sun's care, the sound of wooden weapons hitting against each other and the ground.

"Ahh!" Owain stuttered. He quickly regained his footing and redirected the wooden spear away. "I thought you were going to use a training sword!" Lucina's hair flew as she jabbed her training spear at Owain.

"I'm pretty proficient with a sword," Lucina readjusted her footing and tried to trip Owain with the spear's tip. Owain quickly jumped over the first swing but fell to the second swing. Owain flipped backwards and deflected Lucina's follow up.

"But I wanted to have a totally awesome sword dual," Owain whined, "Two of fated blood testing and training the holy power within." Owain brought his left hand to his face, "It would be epic!" Lucina giggled.

"While I'm sure it would," Lucina rolled her shoulders, "I think it would be better to train and think of theatrics later." Owain noticed Chrom walking beside Frederick. Owain quickly ran towards them as Lucina jabbed forward again. She lost her footing and the spear fell into the sand. "Owain!" Lucina shouted. Owain didn't seem to notice her and continued to Chrom and Frederick.

"Uncle!" Owain jumped in front of the two older men, "I need your advice on somethings." Chrom turned to Frederick, who nodded at him.

"Sure. What is it?" Chrom asked. Owain jumped into a pose.

"What would be a good name for this pose?" Chrom tilted his head.

"What?" Frederick smiled and stayed quiet.

"I mean as our leader and all. You must have a large number of victory poses to instill our soldiers with feelings of righteous fury!" Owain's eyes were practically on fire with passion. Chrom turned to Frederick who just shrugged at him.

"His lord usually just stabs his sword into the ground," Frederick quipped, "though if it was any other blade than Falchion, the blade would no doubt break." Chrom flinched.

"I see…" Owain scratched his chin, "A careless attitude combined with an indestructible weapon…it probably exudes feelings of invincibility! Because Uncle absolutely knows he could only treat Falchion like that because of its divine make." Chrom began to twitch slightly. Frederick smiled. Damn you… Chrom thought. Frederick whispered to Chrom.

"No matter what you may think milord," Frederick grinned, "I have a point." Damn it, damn it, damn it, Chrom repeatedly thought. He was right thought. Damn it. Lucina sighed. She put away the wooden spear.

"That boy is something," Lucina froze. She heard that voice before. "What's a matter princess? Have you already forgotten?" The voice chuckled. "Maybe you need a reminder?" Lucina felt something pull her. She was surrounded by darkness, she screamed as she fell into the abyss. She gasped for air as she hit the darkness.

"Lucina?" Lissa shook her. Lucina gasped and looked around. It was Ylisse. The walls were worn and the tapestries torn.

"Auntie?" Lissa's face was covered with marks. Scars and wrinkles marred her pale skin, the clothing she wore was tinged with dirt. Lucina froze. No…this is… Lucina glanced around. A large number of people huddled in the castle walls. Many with missing limbs, the guards wore dented armor. Their spears were rusted and barely kept together. "We cannot stay here, Auntie!" Lucina grabbed Lissa. "We have to take everyone away from here." Lissa smiled.

"What's with the sudden change in heart?" she laughed, "yesterday you told Mark he was insane to think Grima would attack Ylisstol." Lissa grabbed her pendent, "The voice gave us these pendants to protect us from Grima's darkness. Naga will preserve us." Lucina shook her head.

"No. We have to leave." Lucina began to cry. Tears stained her cheeks, "we have to go now!" Lucina felt her heart skip a beat. "

You can't save them," a voice rang in her ear. It laughed. "All you can do is watch…" The wall collapsed as a large claw ripped through the stone. Risen jumped from the dragon's claw and attacked the huddled masses. Blood stained the walls. Some rushed at Lissa and Lucina. Lissa released torrents of powerful magic. Many of the townspeople ran behind Lissa as she tore through the risen.

"We will not fall Grima!" Lissa shouted, "You have taken too much and I will not let you take any more." A soft laugh echoed across the broken hallway.

"Master has not taken everything…" A woman stood on the dragon's nose. A tome circled her, Lissa flinched. The woman walked on wind as she walk to the ground. The enemy risen bowed before her.

"…you…why…" Lissa's voice stuttered. The risen laughed.

"Shocked dear?" the figure laughed. "I'm a Deadlord now, dear. Forever with my master…" Lissa gulped.

"I will not let you harm these people!" Lissa's lip quivered. "No matter who or what you are!" The Deadlord smiled.

"Oh, I'm not after them…" the Deadlord licked her lips. "My master wants you." The figure released a torrent of powerful wind magic. The green energy sliced through the walls. Lissa shielded the people behind her and reflected the wind away from them. Lucina noticed the figure rush towards them. Lucina tried to draw Falchion but the dragon's maw opened and blasted them with dark energy. Lissa released a large blast of healing magic. The bright light magic sizzled against the decaying breath of Grima. Lucina heard a gasp. Her eyes shook as she was forced to relive the very reason she left her time. Lissa had a lightning bolt through her chest. Blood dripped on to dingy white robes. The bright red burned Lucina's eyes. The Deadlord whispered something into Lissa's ear and Lissa fell to the ground. The Deadlord turned to Lucina as she opened her hand towards the rest of the townspeople.

"Don't struggle dear." She ripped apart the townspeople with powerful torrents of wind. Their blood mixed with the dirt stains on the worn and dull rugs, "You'll join her soon." The dragon's maw opened again.

"Lucina!" Lucina shook her head. Rufure was shaking her. "Are you okay," Rufure felt her forehead. "You're a tad warm and your skin is almost colorless."

"I'm fine." Lucina sighed, "Just bad memories…"

"Of what?" Rufure eyes narrowed.

"I was just remembering how Auntie Lissa died. A Deadlord attacked her with powerful magic." Rufure flinched.

"What did the Deadlord look like?" Lucina shrugged.

"I don't know. Shrouded in dark energy," Lucina glanced at the ground. Rufure gritted his teeth.

"…" Lucina wondered why Rufure was silent.

"Uncle, what's wrong?"

"I know what the dark force is…" Rufure frowned, "Why would a great evil let heroes return to the past? So the great evil can watch the heroes fall twice."

* * *

From from Rufure's camp, a large mountain cut through the clouds and pierced the heavens. Daraen barked orders at her company. She led the charge up the hill as the sun barraged them with its heat waves. Priam was the only one who could keep pace with Daraen but overtime Priam began to overtake Daraen's lead.

"Phew," Daraen wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked down the hill. Many of the troops slowly climbed up the grassy hill. Priam was ahead of Daraen. He didn't seem at all winded. Daraen pouted. That is completely unfair, she thought. "Hey honey," Daraen cried out, "I see you've been working on your buns." She made a "mhmm" sound loudly. Priam froze.

"Can you not do that!" His entire face turned red. Daraen pulled Priam's scarf.

"What how else was I going to catch up to see your cute face and your hairy chin-chin?" She smiled as Priam sighed.

"Um," Olivia was standing quietly. Her entire face was as red as Priam's. But Olivia's blush covered her whole face. Not an inch of skin on her face was not tinged by a warm reddish color, "I-I just had some water for you." She handed Priam and Daraen a flask of water.

"Great you broke Olivia," Priam muttered to Daraen. Priam drank from the flask. Daraen noticed a small drip of water on his lips.

"No, this is breaking Olivia." Daraen smiled as she kissed the water drop of Priam's lips. Olivia's face almost became as red as a tomato before she ran off. "See, only when she runs of is she broken." Priam sighed.

"Sometimes you're terrible…" Priam muttered. Daraen giggled.

"I know but everything would be boring without me." Daraen smiled. Priam sighed. She was right of course, Priam thought.

"Help!" A woman cried out. Daraen quickly ran up the hill. Her blonde hair and scarf flew in the wind.

"What's wrong?" Daraen asked the woman. The woman huffed.

"My friend is trying to stop some bandits from attacking our village. But he's all alone. He doesn't understand what he's up against." Priam caught up to Daraen.

"Perhaps you don't know the boy's strength." Priam stated. Daraen pulled his ear.

"Not everyone is like you." Priam muttered to himself. Daraen sighed and smiled at the woman. " So which way are these bandits?"

"You're going to help?" She sniffed.

"I'll welcome any chance to hone my blade," Priam stated. Daraen sighed.

"Besides, if this man is cocky enough to fight an entire bandit group by himself he must be skilled," Daraen shrugged, "we could use another skilled sword."

A light blue-haired man smiled and cocked his collar. He drew his curved sword. He looked up at the large ruined fortress. The walls were worn and the stones were a tan color.

"Now, this should be quite simple. Kill a few bandits and take a trophy from this fight to earn a maiden's favor." The man smiled widely, "that should be worth a kiss on the cheek." The man sighed. Or maybe a nice date in the park with some coffee, he froze then. But what would I say on the date? Would I say she looked nice or would that be too forward… The man's face went red. Maybe a kiss on the cheek is more than enough for now…

"Hey!" the blue-haired man jumped and turned around to see Daraen. "Are you the man who's trying to save the villager's town?" The man smiled and nodded. She is a bit on the older side, the man thought, but I have to remember father's words that older women just have more experience and are harder to woe. A fine challenge, he froze, I hope I can keep up…

"Ah, it's true." The light blue-haired man grinned, "I'm about to dispatch this bandits with ease. After all, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let these fellows bring a frown to any maiden's fine face." Daraen tilted her head and leaned on her left foot.

"Right," Daraen muttered. The man flinched, what would father do. He remembered and he quickly picked a flower.

"But if a fine woman like you is willing to help," he smiled widely, "who am I to say no." Daraen grabbed the flower. She grinned. The flower was cleanly picked. Not a single piece of root was on it and the stem was in a single clean piece. Impressive, Daraen thought.

"Maybe if she was single," Priam walked up behind Daraen with Ragnell in hand. The light blue-haired man flinched.

"Honey, it's fine," Daraen patted his chest, "He's a cutie but a bit young for my taste." Daraen patted Priam's face, "Besides I prefer my men meatier." She licked her lips at Priam. The light-blue haired man flushed. Daraen noticed the sudden shift in the man's face. How odd, she thought, for a man who flirts. He's easily flustered.

"Okay," Priam brought Ragnell over his shoulder, "What's the plan then? Just rush in?" Daraen shook her head.

"Too easy," Daraen tilted her head, "We need a way to send a signal to any possible survivors."

"To tell them, they have no chance of winning?" Priam raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly, this needs to be blow out," Daraen smiled and brought her fist into her other hand. "I got it! You," Daraen pointed towards the blue haired-man, "What's your name sweetie?" the man flushed.

"It's Inigo." Daraen nodded and smiled.

"You a decent shot?" Daraen asked as she tossed him her bow. Inigo smiled.

"I never miss." Daraen raised a brow. She opened her mouth but stopped.

"Good." Daraen turned to Priam. "I need you to go in there and get their attention." Olivia ran up to Priam and Daraen.

"What's going on?" she asked. Her pink hair flowed gently as she came to a stop.

"Perfect timing, Olivia," Daraen grabbed her hands. "I need you to set up a line of archers here so we can turn these bandits into pincushions." Olivia gulped.

"I can do that," she muttered. "but I don't know where to tell them to stand."

"Isn't your husband the Archiest of Archers?" Priam shrugged, "He'd probably know the right distance and all you have to do is keep every on time." Olivia nodded.

"Timing I got down," she stated. Olivia smiled, "I'll get things ready!" Her face went deep red, "I-I didn't mean to sound so," Daraen patted her hands.

"It's fine. Confidence suits you, Olivia." Daraen smiled. She drew her sword and turned to Priam, "ready to agitate some bandits?" Priam cracked his neck.

"Ready when you are," Daraen waved at Olivia and Virion as they positioned the archers. They rushed into the worn ruins.

"Hey," Olivia shouted at Inigo. "We need you here!" Inigo nodded and ran up to them.

"Do you think you can hit a man's throat from this distance," Virion pointed towards the main entrance, "Our other ace is out with a cold." Inigo nodded.

"Of course," he smiled, "I've learned from the best." Virion grunted.

"I doubt that my boy," Virion brought his hand through his hair, "I don't doubt your skill but no man matches my skill with a bow." Inigo rubbed his neck.

"Maybe," he smiled at Virion, "but if you two meet you'd like each other."

"Um." Olivia stood between the two men, "we should stay focus on the entrance."

"Of course my flower," Virion grinned, "Sometimes I tend to forget what is pressing." Virion notched his arrow. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the way Inigo notched his arrow. How odd, Virion thought, that technique is not a common style. The way his fingers are on the arrow, Virion wanted to ask the man who his teacher was. The sound of steel echoed out of the entrance.

"Every aim," Olivia shouted. From the entrance, Daraen flipped from a blade and threw daggers at the enemy. The sound of the steel embedding in flesh echoed in Inigo's ear. They were close, Inigo thought. He took a deep breath to steady his aim. Virion noticed his slight change in posture. Virion grinned, I see now. Priam slowly backed out of the entrance and slammed his shielded arm into one bandit's face and turned slice at the disoriented enemy's chest. "Fire!" Olivia shouted. Priam and Daraen jumped to the side away from the fire. Priam tackled into Daraen and they rolled a bit further. He kept his shielded arm in the direction of the arrow fire. The bandits rushed out and were met by a cloud of arrows.

Virion quickly notched his next arrow and held it tight. One of the bandits, the largest of the men , used one ally's dead body as a shield. When he tossed the body away and rushed forward, most of the archer's arrows missed the man. Virion released his arrow but he noticed something odd. A second arrow slammed into his arrow and they fell half way from their mark. Olivia gulped and drew her sword and rushed at the bandit leader. Virion quickly notched his arrow but before he could fire, Olivia almost like water dodged the leader's strikes and sliced at him with shallow cuts.

As the man brought his arms up to slice at her with all his might, Olivia slammed her leg into the man's chest after twirling her body around. As the man dropped his axe behind him, Olivia jumped over the man and slit his throat with her blade. She landed softly.

"Beautiful!" Daraen walked up to Olivia, "You got to teach me that move," Olivia blushed.

"I'll try but it might need you to learn another dance style." Daraen smiled. Virion put away his arrow and walked up to Inigo.

"It seems I was wrong about you," Virion muttered. Inigo's face went red.

"I-I'm sorry I hit your arrow in mid-flight. I should have compensated for your shot. I'm so sorry!" Inigo huffed. Virion hugged him.

"My boy, you make your father proud." Inigo flinched, "Yes, I know. After all, no ordinary man could hit my arrow mid-flight in such a way. Only the sonniest of sons could match the Archiest of Archers." Inigo began to tear up. "What's the matter my boy?"

"Nothing father," Inigo wiped his cheek, "I'm just glad to hear you say that," Inigo smiled, "Besides I can't cry when I tell the news to my lady friend from the village. Can I?"

* * *

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this newest chapter but before I go into some author comments I would like to thank my reviewers and followers for telling me they enjoy my work by pressing follow and review. So if you don't know, I would very my like comments and reviews as well as follows. They are nice to see. So in this author comments I'll break it down into two categories: responses to reviews/comments and stuff I'm thinking off.

So for the response, hold your horses. You'll definitely see conflict between characters later in the story but corruption takes a while to form. Remember, Awakening had three story arches (two minor and one overarching). In the first arch, we had the corruption being laid out. In the second arch, we will see how it grows and how it affects people. The final arch, we'll that's a surprise. But you'll get an idea through these paralogues as each new paralogue will express certain aspects of the corruption and what it does (especially Severa's and Morgan's paralogue).

I hope you enjoy and please Comment, Review, and follow my work so you can tell me what I'm doing right, wrong, or/and what I might be missing in the story. Thank you.


	27. Chapter 27, Paralogue 5

Chapter 27

Among grand finery with candles aglow, Excellus in his fancy red robes shouted with his shrill voice. "We have to take them out, now!" He grunted. His short hair fell out of place and with his long finger nailed hand gently put the strands back in place.

"Ho Ho Ho!" A large man with a giant mustache bellowed in his bright red armor with silver lining on his chest plate, "You worry too much Excellus! I, Cervantes, have not lost a single battle as my mustache can attest!" The mustached man grinned, "and I have never lost than our lord Walhart," he bowed before a giant of a man sitting in a throne made of a fine gold and bronze. His deep red armor gleamed like blood and his large horns seemed primed to gut something or someone.

"Only a fool believes he is indestructible," Excellus muttered. The large man slammed his foot on the ground. Two weapons that flanked him clanked from his force. He picked up the old fine blade and left a large red axe with a black blade. He looked at the old sword's steel.

"So I am a fool, Excellus?" asked Walhart. The man's eyes were empty and a pure white. "Am I!" shouted the man. Thick veins appeared all over the man's face. Excellus flinched. Walhart grinned, "As I thought. This blade," Walhart swing the blade in front of him, "Once belonged to the great founder of our empire. Emperor Alm, it is in his memory that I fight. To return this world to rule under the strong," Walhart grinned, "For too long, we have been under the rule of sycophants who bow before gods and goddess. For too long, we have been under the watch of fools who believe their blue blood is all that makes them just. Alm was not of blue blood and he proved to be a great leader," Walhart grinned, "through power and will. Not through providence!" Excellus wanted to scoff at the fool. The only reason why Alm defeated Duma was because a goddess gave him her power.

Excellus grinned. No matter, Excellus bowed to Walhart, I already have asked for a gods help! As long as that whore Aversa keeps her part of the deal. Grima will bless me with power. Death to Walhart. Death to Naga. Excellus walked away from the throne. Long live Grima.

On the other side of the sea and under the rising sun, Robin's army shuffled in front of a large castle. It's walls mostly empty as mages forced any archer slits in the wall to collapse before any Pegasus knights were allowed to move in. Robin waved at the rest of the army to approach as the last slit collapsed.

Robin scratched his chin. The slick stone walls towered over the trees that stood behind them. The large wooden door was fortified by thick heavy steel. "We really shouldn't be doing this." Robin crossed his arms and mumbled to himself.

"It's a short detour," Emmeryn placed her left hand on his right shoulder. "Besides, Sully thinks we could use this warrior's help." Robin frowned a bit.

"A warrior, who walks into an obvious trap," Robin chuckled, "is more a problem than help." Cordelia poked Robin's side. Robin jumped a bit.

"Perhaps the warrior knows she can win," Cordelia offered.

"Then she's a fool." Robin muttered.

"Or maybe you are underestimating her abilities," Cordelia quipped. Robin took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"You're right," Robin rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. "But let's move quickly so she wins without breaking a sweat." Sully shouted as she approached the entrance of the castle.

"Let's break down this wall!" Sully pulled on her horse's reigns as it turned around and kicked the entrance with its hooves. Robin called for the mages to get into place.

"Wind tomes out," Robin stated. The mages prepared at the door. "1" Robin shouted. The mages focused their magic in their palms. Soon a torrent of wind formed around them. The sound of heavy wind deafened Robin. The horses began to prance around as the wind got louder and louder, "2" Robin looked around. Emmeryn walked up next to him and pointed nodded at him. Emmeryn and Robin stood side by side as they both brought their hands out.

"Now!" Emmeryn shouted. They all released their growing torrent of wind slammed into the wall. The door began to buckle. The steel hinges creaked and bent under the wind's wait.

"Shit," Robin cursed. From above, Cordelia lead a small group of Pegasus knights how fired their magic at the door. The extra force cracked the steel hinges as the heavy wood began to splinter from the barrage of wind. The sound of the great heavy door collapsing into the building startled some of the horses. The mages shuffled out-of-the-way as the cavalry slowly walked into position.

"Let's show these chumps what we do with 'em!" Sully shouted. Stahl shrugged and smiled. They lead the charge into the castle. The sound of the horses' hooves roared over the settling dust. A squirrely man frowned as he sat on his throne.

"What's that sound?" he mumbled. His large bodyguard, dressed head-to-toe in black plates grabbed his spear.

"It seems someone came to save our friend here." The squirrely man gritted his teeth.

"Well, well," he clapped his hand. He shouted down into the pit where a warrior in heavy armor with purple accents gutted another soldier that rushed at her. "It seems we will have someone to watch you die." The warrior gritted her teeth. She noticed the warrior had dropped a spear.

"Maybe, but not before they walk over your corpse!" the warrior threw her spear right at the man. His bodyguard quickly cracked the spear with his shield. The man grabbed his chest. He could hear his heart race.

"It probably is best to hide for now," his bodyguard mumbled. The squirrely man gritted his teeth.

"I'm not running," the man blasted his bodyguard with black magic. Forcing his corpse to roll down into the pit, "And I'm bored seeing you fight with these little fools! Time to die, little girl!" The squirrely man jumped down into the pit. He eyed the secret exit in the left side of the pit. All that stands between me and freedom is this child, he thought, they will think that idiot bodyguard killed her and I'll be a free man!

"Finally!" She rolled her shoulders. The steel plates clinked. "I was getting bored by these faceless grunts. I wonder how long you will last," the woman smiled, "One, maybe two minutes?" She picked up the spear from the dead soldier, "Nah, I'll give your ass two seconds." She smiled. The man growled. "What's a matter? Does the cowardly dog about to wet himself?"

"Foolish girl" The man charged both hands with powerful dark magic. They emanated a dark haze, "I'll end your life in a second." The man fired two large beams at the woman. Just then, Sully crashed through the door and stopped her horse as the warrior slide under the beams and rushed between the beams.

"This ends here!" the woman swiftly pierced the man with her spear. The squirrely man gurgled as she tossed him off her spear. "No challenge, what's so ever." She sighed.

"Nice hit," Sully trotted over to the warrior, "Saw what you did there. Egged him into a stupid attack and punished him for it." The woman smiled.

"Thank you," she hesitated a bit, "that means a lot." Sully's lips curved on one side.

"Why the hell does it? Am I famous for something besides my mouth?" Sully chuckled. Stahl wandered in.

"Hey Sully," Stahl mumbled as he scratched his messy hair, "Robin wanted to know if he needs to send in anyone else to help." Stahl flinched as he heard Robin walk up from behind him.

"Actually I wanted you to tell Sully to wait for everyone else and not to charge in," Robin sighed. Robin stopped, "But it seems we don't need to do a thing." Robin froze at the sight of the woman. Dear gods, she looks like. "You know what," Robin pointed behind himself, "I think Cordelia might be calling me. She probably wants help on tallying up how many bandages we have to restock.

"That's odd," Stahl muttered, "I didn't hear anything?" Stahl cupped his ear as his face scrunched up. "Nope. I don't hear anything." The woman rubbed her arm.

"I don't think he left because of that," Sully raised her eyebrow.

"Really, Robin's not one to lie." Stahl shrugged at Sully.

"He wanted us to be alone," the woman looked at the ground, "My name's Kjelle." Stahl and Sully flinched.

"Wait…" Stahl felt himself began to sweat. "Like, Kjelle? Our daughter?" Sully slapped Stahl's back.

"Who else? So that's why when I complimented your skill," Sully started.

"That it meant the world to me," Kjelle blushed a bit, "I always dreamed being your equal in battle." Stahl began flustered.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Stahl jumped off his horse and hugged Kjelle, "my little baby girl," Kjelle's entire face went red. Sully's face went red.

"Come one Stahl! We can't get all sappy now!" Sully muttered. Stahl smiled at her.

"Come on honey," Stahl smile was as wide as his face, "You can't tell me you don't want to squeeze our sweetie pie." Kjelle muttered to herself. Sully sighed.

"Fine." Sully whispered with her face covered with a nice red hue.

Down the hall in the main part of the castle, Robin tapped his right foot with his arms crossed. Emmeryn and Cordelia talked to each other as Robin glanced over his shoulder to see if Stahl, Sully, and Kjelle were ready to move.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Emmeryn mused. She brought her hand to her lips. Robin shrugged.

"If I know Stahl, he'll be done after he is done asking her a million questions." Robin chuckled. Cordelia smiled.

"He's a doting father?" Cordelia asked. Robin shook his head.

"Doting is not the right word." Robin tilted his head slightly to the right.

"I think the right word would be sentimental," Emmeryn giggled. "One time, I brought little Mark over to play with Kjelle. Stahl was always talking about how proud he was of her about everything. Her first word and her first step, her second word and her second step," Emmeryn smiled. Robin laughed. Robin noticed how Cordelia was acting. She was deep in thought. Her brow furrowed as she seemed to being staring at the ground.

"What's a matter Cordelia?" Robin asked.

"I'm just thinking how our children would be when we meet them." Robin grunted as Emmeryn nodded. Cordelia sighed, "I'm sort of excited to meet them." Emmeryn went over and grabbed Cordelia's hands.

"Same here," They both jumped a bit in place, "Oh, now I can't wait." Robin smiled at the sight of the two most important women in his life almost acting like young girls again. Robin heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the castle. Robin turned to notice one his army's messengers approach him. The messenger saluted Robin and handed him a message.

"Milord, the woman who tipped us off on this battle has offered us some goods for our efforts." Robin opened up the message. Robin's eyes narrowed at the message, "she also says that one of her friends, a very old man with archaic knowledge, might be able to help us." Robin nodded.

"Thank you for the information," Robin placed his hand on the messenger's shoulder, "take some rest now. I doubt it was easy to get this message from her town so quickly. Cordelia noticed Stahl and Sully walking with Kjelle. They were crying and laughing with tears coming down their faces. She poked Robin's shoulder and motioned towards the knights. Robin smiled and nodded. "Everyone," Robin raised his voice, "get some rest." Robin walked up to Kjelle and nodded at Stahl and Sully. "I presume you know the woman who asked us to help you here." Robin asked. Kjelle nodded.

"Yes, she offered me hospitality and I brought her peace." She muttered.

"Yes, her dead husband," Robin smiled, "But I think you might want a day to say goodbye to her." Kjelle smiled and nodded. "Then let's go." Robin stood still as the knights walked passed him. Cordelia walked up to Robin with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Before this started, you'd questioned why we were here." Cordelia stated. Emmeryn poked Cordelia's side and jumped from the surprise.

"There must be something of value in the village." Emmeryn grinned. Robin nodded. Cordelia leaned on to her left leg.

"What is it?" She asked. Robin closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know but," Robin smiled, "I have feeling whatever it is," Robin grabbed his blade's hilt, "It will give us power."

Soon Robin's army traded the close confines of the castle to the laughter and sounds of a village in the middle of a great party but Robin sat quietly on the floor as an old man drank sake with a deep blush on his wrinkled face. Emmeryn and Cordelia glanced at Robin as they waited for this old man to offer his archaic knowledge. Robin didn't want to sigh. How in the hell does this man have some archaic knowledge? Perhaps she meant archaic as in useless old knowledge and not forgotten knowledge. Robin thought. If that's the case, Robin gritted his teeth, this was a waste of time. The old man brought his empty bottle to the ground.

"Ah, now I can help you." The old man laughed. He closed his eyes and the room became quiet. Robin crossed his arms. "I can hear it…the lost power…" The old man got up and did a pose. "Yes!" the man danced around, " I'm really feeling it!" Robin froze. Is this man, Robin stopped, well actually he might be drunk… "The great blade of mortals!" The old man danced some more.

"He's surprisingly spry for such a wizened fool," Cordelia whispered to Robin. The old man stopped and bent backwards as his back bent almost all the way back.

"There!" The old man pointed towards Robin's sword. "Hand me that blade!" Robin sighed. Really, Robin thought, I guess there is no harm in humoring the old man. Robin handed over his blade to the old man. "Yes," his hands seemed to glow a holy light, "whose blade was this." The old man asked.

"My mother's" Robin answered. The old man chuckled.

"It seems your mother had her secrets." The old man laughed. Robin eye's flinched as the light seemed to eat away at the blade. The steel changed from its dull grey color to a glowing silver and it's hilt became more ornate and gold in color. "Your mother's blade is not ordinary blade! A divine weapon created by mortals to defeat demons! A blade wielded by the righteous hands of mortal men!" The blade stopped to glow. Robin picked up the blade. The blade seemed to burn Robin's hand as power coursed through his hand. Robin felt heat course through his whole body. "This blade is Mercurius!" The old man laughed. "Within it lies the devastating power of mortal potential!"

"How…" Robin muttered. Emmeryn grabbed Robin's hand.

"This weapon was one of the three regalia that helped form the Hero-King's home kingdom." Emmeryn smiled, "It was said that the three regalia was lost when Akaneia collapsed into Plegia and Ylisse." Robin grabbed his tome and placed it into between him and the old man.

"How about this book?" Robin asked. The roster always filled Robin with questions. Why did it change with him? What matter of sorcery created this tome?

"I'm sorry but this tome," the old man froze, "that sound…I can hear it." The old man's face went cold.

"Focus on the book as I do my dance!" Robin froze at the urgency in the man's voice. "Do it!" he shouted at Robin. Robin nodded. As the old man danced, Robin focused on the books tome. With Mercurius in his right hand and the roster in his left hand he felt an odd power dwelling within him. It felt like something was pulling him in two directions. Suddenly dark lightning tore through the air. Emmeryn and Cordelia covered their faces as the roster seemed to explode in powerful energy. Suddenly the dark lightning drove back into the book, its cover became a dark purple that matched the color of the marks on Robin's cloak and on the mark on his left hand.

"What is this tome…" Robin muttered. The old man began to shake.

"This tome is an accursed book." The old man shouted, "It is the folly and pride of man! A great sorcerer who sought to match the power of the gods! Within the book lies his human soul! Traded for an immortal soul, for a dragon soul! The evil who ascended into godhood." Robin's heart began to race. "This tome is Goetia, Grima's apotheosis."

"How can a mortal become a god?" Robin muttered in disbelief. The old man dropped to the floor and out of nowhere pulled out a new bottle of sake.

"The same way a dragon becomes a god," the old man swigged his bottle, "by sacrificing everything for everyone." The old man laughed. "But nothing goes as we plan! Even the gods cannot control at time!" The old man's crooked teeth made his smile unnerving. His eyes crazed with age, "They can only ride time's current and hope for the best!" Robin remembered what Emmeryn had told him of the goddess that was dethroned.

Countless holy weapons but only three stood out.

Three great weapons:

Falchion of the sleeping dragon

Ragnell of the dead goddess

Mercurius of mortal blood

Robin hesitated as he looked at Goetia, his roster. Why in hell do I have this book of Grima's apotheosis? Why did mother have Mercurius? Robin gulped.

Who were my parents really?

Who were you, father?

Who were you, mother?

Robin tightened his grip of Mercurius and Goetia.

If only the dead and the insane could speak truth.

If only.

Hello everyone. I would like to thank all my follower and reviewers for their continue patronage. I also would like to thank all my readers in general. I also wanted to state that I will begin working on making some problems with the story that have brought to my attention. I will try to fix the problem which may include updating the chapter to include transition paragraph as well as some grammar checks. I'm doing an experiment with this chapter. I used a page break to signifying the change in perspective along with a transition paragraph. I would like to know if you as my readers like both or think the page break is harmful to your immersion.

So thank you for reading. Comments, Reviews, and Follows are welcomed.

Also if you want to see anymore divine weapons appear to your favorite characters, please tell me which ones.

(I know there are a whole bunch from the Holy Wars game but I choose the three weapons in the chapter becasue they stuck out too me. I mean Falchion and Ragnell are central to their specific story and Mercurius is the only weapon that isn't directly connected to a god. Also I plan to introduce the Book of Naga to a certain Blonde character from the exalted bloodline as well as a divine spear and a powerful tome for my favorite red head.)

(Hmm, I wonder if this is too obvious...)

So once more thank you and enjoy!


	28. Chapter 28, Paralogue 6

Chapter 28

A cool wind blew through the marching army's ranks. Daraen opened her arms to the wind. She could feel the cool air hugging her skin. She rubbed the sweat from her brow. She ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair. The roots of her hair were wet from sweat. Daraen's face scrunched up as she shook her hand in the air.

"Maybe we should have asked for the southern route…" Daraen murmured. Priam shrugged. "You can't tell me that this heat doesn't bother you?" Daraen poked Priam with her lips slightly pursed. She took off her scarf and quickly ran up to one of the carriages. She stretched her arms out. She sighed as the cool air kissed her bare shoulders. "Ah," She smiled, "that's better." Without the scarf, her shoulders were exposed to the environment. Her pale skin reflected the light with a warm rosy tint.

She tied up her hair in a tight bun as two wavy strands framed her face. "That's better," Daraen sighed and smiled as the cool air caressed her lithe neck. Priam stared at her from the corner of his eye. He traced her shape from the curve of her neck to the shape of her hips. Daraen tilted her head to Priam.

"Is something on me?" Daraen looked for any stains on her clothes or on her leather chassis. Priam grinned and shook his head. Daraen placed her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer.

"It's nothing," Priam looked away from her. He took a deep breath, "I'm just having a hard time concentrating." Daraen raised her brow at him. Priam smiled and hugged her. "The world is just dull compared to you." Daraen's cheeks went a deep red. "No matter how vibrant the world's colors. No matter how sweet the scents. No matter how grand the scale of this world." Priam mused. "It is all grey compared to you. My source of warmth and life." Daraen looked down and smiled.

"You really should think of becoming a poet," Daraen giggled, "You're very good at it." Priam's face went red and he let go of Daraen.

"I don't want to hear this again." Priam shook his head and waved his hands in front of himself, "whatever I say to you is just for you." Priam sighed, "My words would lose meaning if anyone else heard them. They are," Priam took a deep breath, "just for you." Daraen kissed Priam's cheek.

"I hear you sweetie, "Daraen slid her hand on Priam's chest, "But, maybe you could," Daraen got in close. Priam could feel the warmth of her breath on his face. "Share those words again the next time we are in our tent?" Daraen giggled, "I might have a present for you if you do." Daraen walked passed Priam and winked at him. Priam muttered to himself.

Gods damn it, Priam thought, I love that woman…. The army continued to march forward. Daraen covered her mouth.

From behind the lines, Maribelle scoffed.

"Those two are so blatant in their affections, it's so uncouth." Maribelle muttered. Gregor, who stood next to her, shrugged.

"They very much in love," Gregor grinned, "Gregor see nothing wrong with giving kissy face to wife." Gregor quickly hugged Maribelle, "So let Gregor give wife many kisses." Maribelle pushed Gregor's face.

"That's doesn't make it any better!" She hit him on the head with her parasol.

"Oy," Gregor rubbed his head. "Gregor is getting the picture." Maribelle sighed. Her cheeks were a deep red.

"What did you think I was saying?" Maribelle took a deep breath. She had to calm herself down. She couldn't let her cheeks stay so red. Gregor shrugged.

"Gregor thought wife was jealous of kissy face Daraen and Priam." Gregor grinned. "So Gregor wanted to give wife kissy face as well." Maribelle tightened her grip on her parasol.

"I," She paused, "I suppose I may have been slightly jealous but that is no way to act in public." Maribelle rubbed Gregor's hairy chin. "Sometimes I'm grateful that you don't fully understand this language. If you did," Maribelle shivered, "have mastery over this language. I fear your tongue would dangerous in public." Gregor grinned.

"Wife should have seen Gregor when he was baby-faced boy," Gregor laughed, "Gregor could make many a lady blush with tongue!" Maribelle's face went entirely red. She began hitting Gregor with her parasol.

"How could you take about something so intimate in public like this?" Maribelle shouted. Gregor held his hands up.

"Gregor was speaking very clean," Gregor chuckled, "Gregor didn't mean tongue like that!" Daraen and Priam looked back at Gregor and Maribelle.

"What's going on?" Priam asked. Daraen began to push his forward.

"It's best to let her cool down," Daraen smiled, "Gregor probably said something with a double entendre." Gregor smiled as Maribelle slowly calmed down. The red in her cheeks were gone.

"Oh," Maribelle sighed, "I'm sorry Gregor. I didn't mean to shout like that." Gregor hugged Maribelle.

"Wife has no need to apologize. Gregor understands," Gregor grinned, "Besides, Gregor always says feisty wife is good for marriage, yes! It keeps marriage like fire, hot and sparking!" Gregor laughed. Maribelle sighed as she blushed slightly.

"I suppose it does." Maribelle pulled Gregor's ear, "I just hope our boy will have more sense than you do when he's older." Gregor laughed. Inigo ran up passed Gregor and Maribelle. He rushed in front of Priam and Daraen.

"Hey!" Inigo took a deep breath, "We should go this way?" Inigo smiled. Priam crossed his arms and Daraen placed her left on had on her hip.

"Why?" Daraen asked, "Is there something important that way?" Priam sighed.

"And by important, we mean militarily." Priam cracked his neck, "Not because you saw another pretty face move in that direction." Inigo blushed a bit as he smiled widely.

"That happened once," Inigo laughed, "Won't happen again! Promise!" Daraen sighed.

"He said that the last three times…" Daraen whispered. "Does he not remember?" Priam leaned towards Daraen.

"Maybe it's because he got slapped by all three," Priam whispered. Daraen laughed.

"Yeah," Daraen giggled. She covered her mouth to contain herself, "too many blows to the head." Inigo began to sweat.

"Come on, guys…" Inigo whined, "I'm serious this time." Inigo sighed. I suppose this is my fault, he thought. Next time, I should be more direct with my intentions. Inigo grinned widely. Yes, that's it! Daraen turned to Priam.

"We might as well go that way." Daraen moved her weight to her other leg.

"Why?" Priam asked, "We have enough supplies to get us to the next town?" Daraen nodded.

"That's true but," Daraen smiled, "I rather have extra supplies than just enough." Priam rubbed his chin. "It's better to be cautious than starving. Besides," Daraen went over to Inigo gave him a peck on the cheek. Inigo nearly fell over. "I actually believe him." Priam sighed.

"Then show us the way, lover boy," Priam grunted. Inigo lead them through a hidden path between trees. Ahead of them, a small ancient church was surrounded by a small village.

"I…" an old man coughed up blood, "I will," he coughed some more. A light brown-haired man in a black robe helped the man lie down. The man had a scar over his right eye.

"Come on, old-timer," the man mused, "you can't be doing this anymore." The old man pushed against the priest with a scar.

"I'm the only thing," the man gasped, "between those vagrants and this village…" He coughed up more blood.

"That'd be true if you ain't suffering from a punctured lung!" the priest yelled at him. "For gods' sake, old-timer," the priest muttered, "just cause you have a fancy bow doesn't mean you have to be a hero." The old man coughed again.

"You don't know what this bow means…" the old man wheezed, "My ancestor stole this blade from a holy kingdom!" The priest grunted.

"So what?" the priest muttered, "You don't have to pay for the sins of the dead!" The old man grabbed the priest's collar.

"But my blood is cursed by holy beings!" he wheezed, "Please," he huffed, "I have to die a hero brother Brady…" the old man coughed, "Or else all my kin will suffer…" Brady let the man down softly and took his bow from the old man. He'd be a danger to himself with this bow, Brady thought.

"Whatever makes you better old-timer…" Brady sighed. The poor sod doesn't realize that he has no children. Maybe, Brady thought, he was speaking true. Brady's face scrunched up. "Damn it," Brady cursed. Brady walked towards his personal pouch near the entrance of the church.

I'd better keep my bag on me. Brady thought, or else some chump might try to take my pa's relic. That wouldn't be good for anyone. Brady frowned.

"W-where are you going!" the elder priest called out. Brady stopped as the Father of the church walked up to him. "You need to stay in here and help the injured.

"It ain't going to matter if those cats outside get in here." Brady muttered. "I wasn't even thinking about going out there." Brady looked around, "but most of the abled men are down and out." Brady grinned, "I'm all you got now so I'm going to fight." Brady began to walk out of the door with his bag in hand when a couple of figures rushed in. Brady prepared to protect the elder when he recognized the figures.

"Oy," Gregor sighed, "Why we playing back of line." Gregor gritted his teeth, "Gregor should be all up in front and personal. So he can give bad men a Gregor smash!" Maribelle shook her head and wagged her finger at Gregor.

"We first need to make sure that no one is injured!" she scolded. Daraen sighed as she and Priam backed them up.

"This isn't too bad." Daraen muttered. "I've sent Virion and Oliva to take out the leader." Priam grunted.

"They should have an easy time taking him out," Priam muttered. "Just as long as Virion hits his mark," Daraen patted Priam's back.

"If Virion heard you we wouldn't hear the end of Virion's prowess in archery for three days straight." Daraen sighed.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Priam chuckled. Daraen shrugged and smiled at Priam.

"Okay, two days straight." Daraen joked. Priam placed his hand on his hip.

"That's a bit more accurate." Priam grinned. Daraen noticed Brady holding the old man's bow.

"That's a pretty fancy bow for a priest," Daraen smiled. Brady rolled his shoulder.

"It ain't mine." He muttered, "It belonged to the old timer over there," Brady pointed towards the dying man, "he was obsessed with being a hero." Maribelle scoffed.

"Speaking of dying like that is," Maribelle paused, "a horrible thing to do!" Maribelle began prodding Brady's chest, "How can you, a priest, speak with such disdain for those who need protection and succor." Brady backed off a bit.

"Come on Ma," Brady murmured, "I don't hate the guy!" Brady noticed how everyone looked at him.

"What did you call me?" Maribelle murmured.

"I called you Ma," Brady rubbed the back of his neck, "You're Maribelle, right? Not just some cat who looks like my ma." Maribelle's face scrunched up. "What? Don't believe me?" Maribelle remained silent. Gregor walked up to Brady.

"Oy, if Wife is your Ma then what's your name?" Gregor crossed his arms.

"The name's Brady." Brady pointed to his chest with his thumb. Maribelle flinched at his words. Gregor closed his eyes and hugged Brady. Brady puffed out air as his father squeezed him.

"Ha!" Gregor laughed, "It good to see Son. Gregor glad Son looks like big strong man!" Gregor released his grip on Brady, "Son is just like Gregor, yes!" Gregor sighed, "Ah, Gregor can see a bit of self in Son." Gregor walked up to Maribelle. "See Wife? Son has Gregor's baby face."

Daraen tilted her head. They do look a lot alike, Daraen thought, though baby face isn't how I would describe their faces… Maribelle grunted.

"What's a matter Ma?" Brady asked.

"I'm just wondering how my son learned to speak." Maribelle waved her parasol at Brady, "You speak like a common thug! It is not just for someone of your breeding to treat your native tongue with such disdain!"

"Come on, Ma," Brady muttered. Brady sighed and began to laugh, "Well, I learned how to speak but I choose to leave it like bad pants." Brady smiled, "It just ain't me Ma." Maribelle was silent for a bit. She smiled.

"If that is true," Maribelle hugged Brady, "and I know it is true. Even if you speak like your father," Gregor chuckled, "You still speak with the determination and truth of a noble." Brady gulped and began to sniff.

"Oh, Ma," Brady sniffed, "Why did you go all sappy on me?" Brady sniffed, "Ma!" Brady hugged Maribelle as he began to cry into her blouse. He dropped the old man's bow to the ground.

"B-Brady," Maribelle sniffed, "It's not proper for you," Maribelle sniffed, "Oh, you've set me off too, my baby boy!" Maribelle and Brady cried together. Daraen hunched over. Well that escalated quickly… Gregor hugged both of them and lifted them up.

"Gregor will make Son and Wife feel better," Gregor smiled as Maribelle and Brady sniffed. Gregor grinned, "See much better with whole family hugging, yes?" Daraen picked up the bow. She looked at its make. This bow is odd. She thought. She pulled its string back. She was shocked by the string's pull and its tensile strength.

"Rush in!" Priam and Daraen heard a disembodied voice shout. Suddenly three wyvern knights rushed into the church.

"They're making a suicide run!" Daraen shouted. Priam rushed to the door and blocked any more people from entering the church.

"I'll keep them out!" Priam called out. Brady weaseled his way out from his mother's and father's grip. Brady pulled out of his bag a great silver axe with a golden notch. He dropped the mostly empty sack to the ground. Brady pulled back the bright axe and took aim at one of the wyvern knights.

"Hey chump! Get back here!" Brady released the axe. The blade cut right through the wyvern's throat and beheaded the beast. The axe forced the rider of and buried into his chest. Brady rushed towards the dead body and pulled out the axe. Brady grimaced as the other wyvern knight attacked him.

"Oy, get away from Son!" Gregor blocked the strike. Maribelle rushed forward and blasted the wyvern knight away with wind magic.

"Shit," Brady cursed. "There's one left." Brady pointed at the last one. The wyvern knight slammed its axe into the ground as the people ran away. One soldier rushed at him and deflected the first strike of the wyvern knight. The wyvern used its tail to trip the soldier. The knight dug his axe into the soldier's body. His blood splattered around the church.

"I got this," Brady threw his axe at the wyvern knight. The knight dodged the strike and attack Brady. The knight's axe cut through Brady's robes and drew a bit of blood. The wyvern blasted Brady with a current of wind. It forced Brady backwards. Daraen quickly notched an arrow into the bow.

I hope this bow reaches. Daraen thought. Daraen release an arrow. The arrow slammed into the man's shoulder. His axe fell to the ground and cracked the church's floor. Daraen release another arrow. Daraen lost track of the arrow but the wyvern knight grabbed his throat and fell to the ground.

"Sorry but you got to die too!" Brady jumped up with his axe and cleaved the wyvern's head in half. The beast fell to the ground. "Phew," Brady wiped his face, "Glad the trash is finally taken out." Gregor hugged Brady.

"Son is great warrior!" Gregor laughed. Brady blushed.

"Come on, Pa!" Brady muttered "You'd use Helswath better than I" Priam pulled Ragnell out of the last enemy that tried to rush into the church.

"Did you say Helswath?" Priam walked up to Brady. Brady scratched his head.

"Yeah," Brady turned to his father, "You haven't found it yet, pa?" Gregor scratched his chin.

"No, Gregor has yet to find shiny axe but," Gregor smiled. "Gregor would be most pleased for Son to tell Gregor where to find fine axe."

"What's so impressive about Helswath?" Daraen mused with the old bow in hand.

"It's an old holy weapon," Maribelle muttered. "It was used by one of the twelve crusaders of Jugdral." Maribelle sighed, "And I believe that bow is also special." Daraen titled her head.

"Is it?" Daraen shook her head, "I was hoping the reason why my arrows went so far was because I was getting better with the bow." Daraen sighed, "Then again, considering where my arrows went. I'd guess it makes sense." Brady walked up to the dead wyvern knight.

"What arrows?" Brady mused, "He ain't got any in him." Daraen pointed towards a pillar.

"Look up," Daraen pointed. "Tell me if that's normal."

"Oh," Brady muttered. In the stone, two arrows remained. The stone wasn't even cracked. "If it was just brute strength, the pillar should have cracked," Brady muttered. Daraen nodded.

"The arrows' wooden shaft should also be shattered." Daraen mentioned. "I wonder if I could pull those out..." She sighed. It's probably not worth the effort to retrieve them, Daraen thought. "So," Daraen clapped her hands together. "let's find out what this bow is," Daraen closed her eyes. She tried to remember stories about bows. Daraen opened her eyes. "The three bows I can think of would be Parthia, Yewfelle, and Nidhogg." Maribelle nodded.

"Indeed, so we either have the companion to Mercurius and Gravidus." Maribelle mused, "Or another holy weapon of twelve crusaders." Maribelle nodded. Daraen smiled.

"I'd be happy with either," Daraen stated.

"If I recall Nidhogg was a divine bow of a black oak." Maribelle glanced at the stone floor. Daraen showed Maribelle the bow.

"It's not made of black oak." Daraen stated.

"How about yew?" Maribelle asked. Daraen tilted her head.

"I don't know," Daraen sighed, "Virion might know?"

"What may I know?" Virion grinned. Virion walked up to the two women. "Is there something you two beauties need from dear Virion?" Daraen shook her head and Maribelle sighed.

"Could you tell us what this bow is made of?" Daraen handed the mysterious bow to Virion.

"Ah," Virion smelled the bow and handed it back to Daraen. "I'm shocked you cannot smell the bow's make. It cannot be yew. The wood is from a dry area." Virion walked over to one of the survivors and obtained a bottle of water. Virion poured water over the bow. The bow didn't absorb any of the water as the water droplets formed like tears on the wood. "See. The wood naturally repels water and redirects it to the roots. Yew would not do this." Virion grinned.

"Which means," Virion closed his eyes and smiled. "This bows true title is obvious!" Daraen nodded. She dropped her old bow and hung the mysterious bow in the old bow's place.

"Welcome to the family Parthia." Daraen smiled. Daraen giggled. "Oh, boy Robin and Rufure are going to so jealous that I have one of the Three Regalia."

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Follows are welcomed.

Hello everyone, I just want to say thank you for the reviews and the comments. It helps tell me what I am doing right and wrong.

So let's get to talking about the story. First of all, I have decided to bring in all the legendary items that I remember. Reason why? It makes the heroes in the story a lot more interesting since supposedly legendary weapons pick there users. (or at least that's how it works in most stories and I like that convention). So what I'll do is list the legendary weapons and the person who will wield them below. I have also discovered that I love writing Gregor's dialogue. It's just as fun as Owain's.

The other thing I like to say is I have been editing the previous chapters (1-8, 15 as of 5/4/15) If you want you can check them out. So I hope you enjoyed the story so far and let's keep this train running.

* * *

Spoilers below.

* * *

I'm not kidding.

* * *

Really I'm not.

* * *

Two

* * *

One

* * *

Spoilers are here!

* * *

Robin- Mercurius and Goeita

Daraen- Parthia and Audhulma

Rufure- Gravidus and Mjolnir

Emmeryn- Book of Naga and Aum Staff

Cordelia- Gae Bolg and Excalibur

Priam- Ragnell

Gregor- Tyfring and Helswath

Lon'qu- Mystletainn and Balmung

Frederick- Armads ,Durandal and Maltet

Cherche- Hauteclere and Vidofnir

Stahl- Sieglinde

Sully- Siegmund

Say'ri- Sol Katti

Virion- Double Bow and Nidhogg

Miriel- Valflame

Ricken- Forseti

Vaike- Vengeance and Astra

Libra- Garm and Yewfelle

Tharja- Gleipnir and Apocalypse

Maribelle- Ilvadi and Latona

Lissa- Basilikos and Goddess Staff

Sumia- Gungir

Chrom- Exalted Falchion

Walhart- Wolf Berg and Alm's blade

Yen'fay- Amatsu

Donnel- Sol and Luna

Owain- Misstletainn (I got something planned for this one)

If there is a holy weapon I'm missing tell me. I choose this ones because these are the ones that have appeared in the most recent game and as such are easily recognizable. I could add more stuff like the Aum Staff and other older legendary items but only if you tell me. Other words only these ones will be here.


	29. Chapter 29, Paralogue 7

Chapter 29

"It's finally time!" Owain brought his hand to his face. He pointed his sword to the sky, "It's time to show our power, Missiletainn!" Owain flinched as a sword nearly cut his shirt. Owain bounced backwards. "Hey," Owain complained. "I didn't get to finish my speech, Dad!" Owain pouted. Lon'qu readied his stance with his curved blade.

"If you are going to talk," Lon'qu rushed at Owain. "Talk with your blade." Owain dodged the strikes and deflected the blade along Missiletainn's grain.

"But Dad," Owain whined, "How can we have an epic battle between father and son if I can't get my monologue in?" Owain flinched as Lon'qu rushed at him again. Owain dodged his father's strikes and dodged backwards.

"A true warrior let's his blade talk for him," Lon'qu narrowed his eyes, "So are you a true warrior? Are you going to let your blade talk?" Owain gritted his teeth. "Or are you a fool who speaks with his lying tongue?" Owain gripped Missiletainn.

"Then behold!" Owain rushed at Lon'qu. Lissa sat on a nearby bench watching them.

"Go, sweetie!" You can do it, honey!" Lissa cried out. "Phew," Lissa took a deep breath, "it's a lot of work cheering for two people at the same time."

Lon'qu and Owain traded blow per blow. Owain narrowed his eyes and rushed at Lon'qu again. He tried to bypass Lon'qu's defenses by using five weakened strikes. Lon'qu deflected each strike.

"Good." Lon'qu stated. "Now, dodge this." Lon'qu quickly threw five strikes at Owain. Owain dodged the first two blows and deflected the next two. Owain dug his foot into the dirt and pushed against Lon'qu's last strike. Lon'qu twisted Owain's blade and tried to dig the blade into the ground.

Owain twisted his blade up and slipped out of the clash. Owain took a deep breath. Lon'qu sheathed his sword.

"Good," Lon'qu smiled at Owain. Owain wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"What do you mean good?" Owain gulped. "I didn't get a single blow in." Lon'qu walked up to Owain and placed his hand on Owain's shoulder.

"Maybe…but you're young. You'll learn." Lon'qu grinned, "Besides you are leagues ahead of me when I was your age. You fight," Owain felt his eyes tear up, "like a true warrior. Mystletainn should be proud to be your weapon." Owain sniffed. Lon'qu flinched. "Son, are you," Owain nodded.

"I'm fine father. I just wish." Owain wiped his tears away. "I just wish Mystletainn was still its true self." Owain raised his blade. "Before you…before Mystletainn lost its owner, it was a grand blade of gold and silver. A blade worthy of you father! It was you blade. It was my relic!" Owain gulped and sniffed. "But when I picked up your blade to fight for a new future…this was it was. I named it, Missiletainn." Owain steeled himself. "In honor of what is used to be." Lon'qu placed his hand over Owain's.

"So when you called it Missiletainn." Lon'qu smiled, "It was to honor the blade's lost power." Lon'qu grinned. "Then you don't have to cry son." Owain shook his head.

"Why? I've destroyed the only thing I have to remember you by because this damn blade," Owain threw Missiletainn into the ground. The grey and steel blade pierced the dirt, "It knows I'm not a true warrior. I'm not like you father…how can I believe what you say if this blade won't even recognize me?" Lon'qu picked up the blade and handed it back to Owain.

"Because you refuse to recognize yourself," Lon'qu stated. His eyes narrowed at Owain, "I can sense the conviction in your strikes. You just lack it in your heart." Owain looked at the ground, "My own heart did not believe in me until I discovered something worthy to fight for." Lon'qu drew his sword and showed Owain an engraving on it. "I found your mother." Owain blushed at the engraving and buried his face in his hands.

"Aw!" Owain whined, "You already started to engrave I love Lissa into your swords." Owain's entire face was red, "that's just so embarrassing!" Lissa popped up between them.

"Did I hear my name?" She smiled.

"Hey!" Lon'qu, Owain, and Lissa turned to see Rufure waving at them. "We're about to move out." Rufure shouted. "Chrom says he's found a nice little town for us to get a hot meal." Lissa jumped up.

"Sweet!" She jumped into the air. "I haven't had a hot meal in forever!" Lon'qu placed his hand on Lissa's shoulder.

"Cherche made us a hot meal this morning, dear." Lon'qu muttered.

"Yeah," Lissa nodded. "It's been too long since we've had a hot meal." Lon'qu sighed.

"That's…yes," Lon'qu smiled, "You're right dear. I'll get everything packed. You go with Rufure and make sure Chrom picks a good place for us to eat." Lissa kissed Lon'qu's cheek.

"I'll make sure it's the best!" Lissa smiled. She went behind Owain and pushed him forward.

"Mom!" Owain shouted, "What are you doing?" Owain blushed.

"I need my baby boy to keep me company. You don't want mommy to get lonely. Do you?" Lissa pinched Owain's cheek.

"Of course not Mom," Owain muttered. I've been had, Owain thought. Rufure chuckled at the sight.

Look no further and see the power of a Ylissean mother, Rufure thought.

Quickly, they traveled to the front of the army and they marched to a great bridge that connected to small islands tethered by a thin hidden land bridge submerged in the high tide. After crossing three small islands, the army stopped at the largest island of the archipelago. The town was surrounded by a large forest. Great mountains towered over the mighty firs.

Chrom and Lucina lead the shepherds into town to get supplies for the army. Frederick and Cherche wandered around some of the bakeries. Cherche eyed cakes and pastries that she had never seen before.

Rufure and Say'ri sat near a great fountain. Rufure bought a lute and tried to play a song he learned from an old sailing friend. Rufure was glad that no one, especially Say'ri, could tell if he was missing up the song. Rufure could feel a tiny bit of sweat form on his neck whenever he missed a beat or messed up a chord.

Lucina noticed a small establishment filled with fine smells and scents.

"Father, I think we should eat at this fine establishment." Lucina smiled at the charming little store. Sumia walked up to Lucina and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"It's such a cute store," Sumia mused. "Could we? I mean if you don't want to…" Chrom grabbed Sumia's hands.

"Of course, we'll eat here dear. I mean if my wife and daughter want to eat here. Who am I to say no?" Chrom walked up to the store's door and knocked on the wooden face of the front door. A man with a light beard opened the door.

"Welcome to," The man froze and slammed the door on Chrom's face. "W-we don't have anything of value! P-please leave!" Chrom knocked on the door again.

"Sir, I don't know what I did to offend you." No answer came from the door. Chrom frowned. Chrom was about to knock the door harder when he heard a raspy voice.

"Don't be so worried youngster," the voice muttered. Chrom turned around to see an old man with heavy wrinkles on his face. "My people have never seen the true Exalted royalty." Chrom scratched his head.

"Why does that matter?" Lucina asked the old man.

"An imposter is masquerading as you," the old man pointed towards Chrom. Chrom gritted his teeth.

"Then we should end this liar before he causes anymore harm." Chrom stated.

"Not so fast." Chrom froze as the old man grinned at him. "First a test." Out of nowhere a portal appeared and a grand spear fell out of the portal. The old man picked up the spear. It was a mix of gold and silver. It's blade seemed to radiate heat. "Now attack me." Chrom blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?" Chrom asked. The old man grinned.

"I said attack me." The old man muttered. Chrom shook his head.

"I will not." Chrom flinched when the old man quickly rushed at him with his spear. Chrom dodged to the right. The spear's blade drew blood from Chrom's face.

"Fight me." The old man smiled. Chrom drew Falchion. The old man rushed quickly at Chrom. Chrom slammed Falchion in the spear's blade. Chrom felt himself be pushed back by the spear's force.

For an old man, Chrom thought, he's surprisingly strong. Chrom rushed at him and shifted his sword to break the spear's shaft in half. Like the general's shield, Chrom thought. The old man used the shaft as Chrom expected.

Falchion slammed into the spear's shaft but the shaft did not shatter. Falchion didn't even dent the metal.

"Sometimes you will face enemies with weapons of great power," the old man smiled. The old man pushed Chrom back with the spear. "Falchion is might but it cannot break Gravidus's will." Chrom flinched at the spear's name. "This spear was once wielded by a man who was conflicted by his convictions but nonetheless he fought. This spear once founded an ancient empire in the wake of powerful Manaketes. It will not crack under a whelp's blade." Chrom rushed again at the old man. The old man slammed Gravidus into the ground. The great spear forced the earth up and blocked Chrom's path. "You see. Falchion is still asleep. It awaits for its owner to awaken his blood." The old man grinned. Chrom gritted his teeth.

"Can you perform the ancient skill of the Hero-king? Can you channel the spirit of the moon and the sun? To bring life and death to this world? Can you find the balance?" the old man asked. "Can you!" the old man shouted. Chrom gritted his teeth. He began to run forward but stopped.

Take a deep breath Chrom, Chrom muttered, take a deep breath. Chrom brought Falchion to his face. Breath, Chrom thought. Chrom closed his eyes. He could hear something within Falchion. Something inside the blade, Chrom opened his eyes and rushed at the old man. Chrom feigned a forward strike.

The old man held his position. Chrom sliced upwards and kicked off Gravidus's shaft. With a quick pivot off his landing foot, Chrom launched himself at the old man with Falchion held behind him. "It's time to end this!" Chrom shouted. Chrom brought Falchion forward and hit Gravidus's shaft with all his might. The old man skid slightly forward but it still did not shatter.

"Good," the old man's voice rang. Chrom flinched. The old man's mouth did not move. "You can return to your true form now, son." The old man puffed into a cloud of smoke. Chrom stepped back to see Rufure standing with Gravidus in hand. He was no longer dressed in his sage attire. The thick cloth was replaced by a black coat with a leather cuirasses underneath it. His pants had leather padding around his knees. He also had a hood behind is back.

"You'll make a fine Scribe." The old man smiled. "Hello, dear Chrom." The old man grinned.

"W-what was this all about?" Chrom asked.

"He said that he wanted to teach us about balance and how balance can save us from our troubles." Rufure muttered. "He says balance is the key to defeating Grima." Chrom straightened his posture. "And balance is the key to saving the one innocent among this band of thieves who still masquerade as us."

"Do you believe him?" Chrom asked. Rufure crossed his arms.

"I do," Rufure closed his eyes, "I just wish you'd" Rufure turned to the old man. Rufure looked around. He was gone. Rufure looked to Gravidus. A letter was attached to it. "What…" Rufure opened the letter. Chrom walked up to Rufure.

"What's it say?" Chrom asked.

"The old man says that a woman, a Pegasus knight, wields a divine weapon of Jugdral. She wields Gungnir." Rufure sighed. "He also says that only a wielder of Aether could stand in her way." Rufure pinched the bridge of his nose, "I hope you can reproduce that attack you did earlier." Chrom frowned. "We'll need it in the coming battle."

On a vast plain of green, a small communion of bandits talked near campfires.

"And I said, be gone foul fiend," a dark blue-haired woman jumped into the air and posed, "I, Cynthia the magnificent, am here to save the day! It is done for my father's honor!" Cynthia shouted. The bandits clapped for her.

"I can't believe Boss is so 'ucky to have a sweet 'ittle girl," a large bandit wiped his cheek. "My pa 'old me to keep me nose clean. 'nd I did." The bandit showed everyone his nose, "No shit on me nose." The bandit grinned, "Just 'ike me pa said." One of the soldier's dressed in light plate armor slapped the bandit in the back of the head.

"You've taken too many blows to that thick skull of yours," the soldier grinned. He sipped from a canteen. "He meant to stay out of trouble." The bandit scratched his head.

"You 'hink?" The bandit muttered, "Well, I've stayed outta trouble. 'ook at me, I'm the picture of 'ealth!" The bandit got up. Cynthia frowned a bit. She never took the time to notice how many scars these men have. She noticed the bandit with the slurred speech had a large scar on his forehead. Cynthia looked at the ground.

Why is father still hiding behind magic? Cythina sighed. I don't see any reason and I don't think Grima has returned. So why hide? Maybe I just don't see what father sees. Cynthia smiled. Yeah, daddy would never lie to me.

"I'm going to ask," Cynthia remembered he didn't like being called dad or father. He said it broke his cover, "the boss if we can get moving?" The soldier nodded and watched her leave.

"If that little girl every sees through our boss's lie…" the bandit turned to the soldier.

"Whatcha going to do?" he slurred.

"I'll tell you. I'm leaving." The soldier muttered. "I'm not about to snuff at that light besides," the man smiled, "I don't want to skewered by that spear of hers."

Cynthia jumped on to her Pegasus. The Pegasus's feathers were rough and seemed dinged. It's eyes seem sullen and heavy.

"Come girl," Cynthia petted the Pegasus, "It's okay. Don't try to remember that. Just," Cynthia smiled. "Think of what we could do, okay?" The Pegasus neighed and flew into the air. Cynthia looked behind her and noticed a large force moving out of the forest in their plains. "I've got to tell father!" Cynthia told her Pegasus to dive.

The Imposter was counting gold pieces into a pouch.

"Here." The imposter's shallow cheeks and slim face gave him an unnerving appearance. "Now will you fight for us?" The Imposter smiled. The man in dark plate armor frowned.

"Depends on the job," the Dark Knight gritted his teeth. "The last time we raided a large town I lost some good me and this," He threw the bag to the ground, "doesn't cover it." The Imposter flinched.

"I'll pay you triple after the next job." The imposter muttered. The Dark Knight shook his head.

"And what if I lose more men during that run?" The Dark Knight grabbed the Imposter's collar, "You'll need to pay me five times my usual fee." The Dark Knight growled. "I made my terms clear. We fight for you but only if it benefits me and my boys. And so far you've been just using us to do your dirty work. Hell if it wasn't for that Pegasus knight we'd all be dead!" The Dark Knight released the Imposter's collar.

"Father!" Cynthia cried out as she and her Pegasus landed. The Imposter flinched.

"Cynthia, we've been over this," The imposter started.

"I know but an army is approaching to the south." Cynthia pointed towards the plains. "They look heavily armed, too. Should we engage?" The Imposter gritted his teeth.

"No, we should exercise the better half of valor and retreat. Give us time to prepare a counterattack." The Imposter grinned. The Dark Knight chuckled.

"He's just scared to face Chrom." The Dark Knight muttered. Chrom, Cynthia flinched.

"Yes, the imposter Chrom," The Imposter corrected him. "We should deal with him quickly but not right now." Cynthia jumped up.

"I'll enage the enemy to slow them down!" Cynthia growled. "I'll catch up after I deal with that imposter!" Cynthia jumped onto her Pegasus and pulled up into the sky.

"Luckily, she's not as sharp as her spear." The Imposter smiled, "Maybe she can even kill Chrom…and then I could sell the Emblem to the highest bidder."

"My mother had a saying," The Dark Knight muttered "Never bet against fate." The imposter scoffed.

"What does that mean?" The Imposter waved the Dark Knight's warning.

"It means don't fight with people who are protected by providence." The Dark Knight looked towards the sky. The Imposter frowned as he scratched his chin.

Away from the bickering two leaders, Cynthia stopped at the front of the army. She froze at the sight of the leader. He looked like…father.

"Stop right there!" Cynthia's voice shook, "Leave this place!" Chrom placed his hand on Falchion.

"I'm afraid I cannot." Chrom noticed the spear she wielded. Just like the old man said. A golden spear with a silver blade, Gungnir shows its face. "I'm here to bring this imposter to justice."

Imposter? Cynthia gritted her teeth.

"So you accuse my father of being an imposter?" Cynthia shouted. What if he's right?

"Father?" Chrom stepped forward, "Cynthia? Is that you?" Cynthia flinched.

"Stop it!" Cynthia shouted she pointed her spear at Chrom, "How can I know you are telling the truth and are not just using some dark magic to lie to me?" Cynthia's eyes welled up with tears. They dripped down her cheeks. "How can I trust anything I see?" Chrom flinched. Cynthia noticed both Sumia and Lucina walked besides Chrom. "How can I…what if you're just trying to torment me!" Cynthia shouted. Rufure grabbed Chrom's shoulder.

"You have to say something only you would know? Something personal." Rufure whispered. "If not," Rufure gulped. Chrom nodded.

"Or else I may have to fight my little girl." Chrom let go of Falchion and approached Cynthia. "There is no need to cry Cynthia." Cynthia hesitated. "Just give your father a hug." Cynthia's lip quivered.

"It's okay. I'm here for you my Pega-pony Princess." Chrom smiled. "I'm here for you." Cynthia jumped off her Pegasus and buried her face into Chrom's shirt. "C-can't breathe…" Chrom gasped. He hugged Cynthia as her tears stained his shirt. "I'm here for you my Pega-pony Princess

Comments, Reviews, and/or Follows are Welcomed.

Hello everyone, it seems like every chapter I'm introducing a new legendary weapon and the reason is: I feel like this is the best way to do it? You see I like to think that the children will already have the legendary weapons and some where in the future of the story we will give the parent it in some fashion. For example, I plan for Tyrfing and Mystletainn to be given to their rightful owners in a grand battle.

Also for those who did not read the spoilers on the other page, who do you think is going to get Tyrfing if Lon'qu gets Mystletainn. Think about it, who is Lon'qu's rival and friend. Who would be the perfect candidate to continue the rivalry we saw in the Genealogy of War between those two holy (divine?) blades.

For those who have the spoilers, you should already understand why Tyrfing belongs to said warrior.

Also make sure you've read chapter 18, Xenologue 1 too (unless you started reading this story after 5/7015 or if you already read it since that date) as I've added a section on the Summer Scramble and gave some insight on our dear Robin's abilities.

So enjoy and thank you for reading.


	30. Chapter 30, Paralogue 8

Chapter 30

The wind whistled as it flowed between the trees. Robin held Mercurius up and took a deep breath. He stared at a steel cuirass in front of him. Robin rolled his shoulders and exhaled. Dark purple lightning arced from Mercurius. Robin dug in his left foot and swung at the cuirass. Mercurius sung as it sliced through the air and the dark lightning cracked around it. The lightning ignited trees around it as Mercurius sliced through the cuirass.

Robin felt Mercurius push back against as his strike exploded in a burst of purple light. Robin held Mercurius in both hands. The blade's hilt was hot in his hands. The steel glowed red with heat.

"Something's off," Robin muttered. From the sky, Cordelia descended. "What do you think is off?" Robin asked. He scratched his chin. "Maybe it's the focus? Or may I'm not transferring the energy from the source to the sink correctly?" Robin muttered. Cordelia tilted her head.

"Well," she looked around at the trees, "Maybe you need to redirect the energy?" Cordelia offered. "Mercurius sparks a lot when you swing it." Robin twisted Mercurius around.

"Okay," Robin grinned, "Let's try it then." Robin placed his left hand in front and took a deep breath. Robin dug in his right foot. Mercurius began to glow again with dark purple lightning arcing from the blade. The sparks hit the air and from the purple sparks. Light pink petals formed. Robin inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Focus and redirect." Robin took another deep breath. The purple lightning soon surrounded Robin with pink petals. Robin swung Mercurius at the remaining piece of the steel cuirass. Mercurius split it in half as dark lightning cracked the ground beneath the cuirass.

"No discharge." Cordelia smiled and clapped. Robin relaxed his shoulders. Phew, Robin thought. Finally… "So," Cordelia walked up to Robin. She placed her hands on his chest. "What's that technique called?" Robin paused for a second.

"Ignis." Robin grinned. He turned and nodded at Cordelia. "It's called Ignis."

On the other side of the forest, Robin's army was prepping a galleon. Men pulled on a heavy rope to extend the large sails of the great ship. The symbol of Ylisse, the brand of the Exalt, covered a majority of the sail's face. Back on the docks, Vaike swung a dark purple axe whose blade looked like a jaw. On his back, a firm blue bow hung by a string over his shoulder. A small quiver was attached to his hip around his bronze belt that matched his bronze metal shoulder plate.

"So you think this axe will match the Vaike's strength?" Vaike asked. Damn, this axe swings right. Vaike thought. He slammed it to the earth as purple fire burst from it. "Damn!" Vaike grinned and patted his chest. "The Teach can really smash some heads with this!" Panne smiled at Vaike. She walked up in front of him and licked his cheek. "W-what!" Vaike blushed. He leaned in to her. "I ain't dirty, hon." He whispered, "At least, I don't think I am." Panne smiled at him.

"You had a smudge." Panne muttered nonchalantly. She placed her hand on Vaike's chest. Vaike could feel her fur against his skin.

So damn warm, he thought.

"Still…" Vaike muttered, "I ain't like our boy." Vaike scratched his neck. "I'm easy to clean." Vaike chuckled. "I ain't got fur to get all matted." Panne closed her eyes.

"True," Panne nodded. "But I want to keep my mate clean." Vaike and Panne turned after hearing a small yelp.

"Come on, Nowi! That's just ain't right." Donnel pushed Nowi off him. Nowi was trying to lick Donnel's check like Panne did to Vaike.

"But Donny," Nowi pouted. "It was sweet when Panne did it." Nowi cried as she tried to jump on Donnel.

"But she's a rabbit and you're a dragon." Donnel protested. "Besides, my cheeks are clean. See?" Donnel showed his face. "No smudges on 'em." Nowi tilted her head back and forth. Her green followed her motion like water falling down a stream. Now grinned and jumped on Donnel.

"Gimme the cheeks!" Nowi giggled. Donnel ran around a bit trying to get Nowi off his back. They stopped when a voice grunted at them.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Donnel muttered. Nowi got off Donnel and looked at the ground. She kicked some dirt off the ground.

"Sorry," Nowi muttered. The grunt came from Miriel. She was fixing her glasses with her tome against her breast.

"That is no excuse for acting like ruffians." Miriel stated, "There is no time for horseplay in these times of tribulation. We must be," Miriel stopped when Ricken, who stood next to her, elbowed her lightly in the side. "Ah, yes…" Miriel just noticed both Vaike and Nowi scratch their heads at the word tribulation. She had forgotten that not everyone spends their time expanding their vocabulary.

"What Miriel meant to say," Ricken stated. The short man with brown hair wore a thick robe with a font flap with a blue accent. It contrasted heavy with Miriel's pure black robe with gold accents. "Is that we thick Donnel should take these weapons." Miriel and Ricken sidestepped to show a sword with a curved red hilt and a spear with a silver spearhead with a slight curve near the edge closest to the shaft.

"I called them Luna and Sol." Miriel fixed her glasses. Miriel motioned towards Vaike. "I named your axe, Vengeance, and your bow, Astra." They all turned to see a black Pegasus land near them. Robin and Cordelia got off the beast's back. Cordelia ran her hand through her Pegasus's man.

"I don't see any white specs in her hair anymore." Cordelia murmured. Robin chuckled.

"I guess she's fully morphed into a Dark Flier's mount." Robin sighed, "Good thing you're very good with a tome." Cordelia pulled on her Pegasus's reign.

"I don't have the same force as others though," Cordelia sighed.

"A slight decrease." Robin shrugged, "I'd rather have options than a giant glaring weakness to anyone who can resist magic." Cordelia giggled. She placed her hand on Robin's cheek.

"Is that so?" Cordelia got in close. Robin placed his hands on her hips. "You have a pretty glaring weakness to a certain redhead?" Cordelia teased. Robin and Cordelia's face were centimeters away.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Nowi chanted at them. She was right next to them. Cordelia and Robin turned to her. She was making a kissy face at them.

"Nowi," Donnel picked her up. "Whatcha doing?" Donnel asked.

"I'm telling them to kiss." Nowi said. "They were having a very cute moment. So they have to finish the moment with a kiss." Robin let go of Cordelia.

"You do know that you broke the moment right?" Robin asked. Nowi looked at the floor and smiled at them.

"Maybe…" Nowi whispered. She just wanted us to stop from doing it in public, Robin thought, or at least in front of them. Robin took a deep breath. I suppose that is fine. I mean it would be awkward for everyone else.

"That's fine," Cordelia leaned on her left foot. Her face began to get red. "It's pretty embarrassing that we were doing," Cordelia paused, "this," She pointed towards Robin and herself with her finger. "In front of everyone."

"It could've been worse," Vaike chuckled. "But hey! Check these things out!" Vaike showed Robin and Cordelia his new axe. "It's called Vengeance!" He flexed with the jaw-like axe. "Can you feel the power? I can practically snap into a fella named Slim Jim and break 'em in half." Vaike grinned at them. "The Vaike's gonna turn up the spice in the next battle!" Cordelia and Robin turned to each other.

"Why do I get the feeling he's referencing something?" Cordelia sighed. Robin shrugged. Robin closed his eyes and nodded. He turned to Miriel.

"So this is why you needed Goetia for a day." Robin said. He smiled at Miriel. "Enchanting weapons with techniques, I never thought about doing that." Ricken jumped up a bit. His big hat jumped off his head for a second.

"Yeah, Miriel discovered the source of Goetia's power." Ricken stated. Miriel shook her head.

"No, I just discovered an oddity in Goetia's source of power. I don't know where its power comes from." Miriel corrected. Robin raised his brow.

"So what's this oddity?" Robin asked. Cordelia grabbed Robin's right arm. Robin smiled at her and grabbed her hand with his.

"It's a matter of blood." Miriel closed her eyes.

"Blood?" Cordelia asked. Robin flinched at this.

"My blood?" Robin asked. Miriel nodded. She sighed. Her glasses slowly moved from their place.

"When I tried to cast a spell from Goetia, nothing happened. The tome refused to allow me to use. I even asked Tharja and Henry for their expertise." Miriel pushed her glasses back into place. "Henry said that a blood seal was placed on Goetia long ago and Tharja recommended your blood to bypass the seal." Robin took a step towards Miriel.

"You never asked me for my blood." Robin stated. "How did you bypass it?" Robin realized the answer as he finished his sentence. "Does Tharja…have a phial of my blood?" Robin asked.

"Yes, surprisingly she has a phial of everyone's blood." Miriel grinned. "A fine thing considering she knows a few spells to duplicate the matter." Robin wondered what Tharja was doing with the blood.

"She seemed interesting in using the blood as scouting spells." Ricken said as he moved his hands around. "Spells designed to allow a person to view another's perception and to feel another's sensations for a time." Cordelia flinched at this. She leaned towards Robin.

"You don't think she uses those spells when we are…" Cordelia whispered.

"I got the feeling she does it specifically when we are doing that." Robin whispered back. Robin took a deep breath. "Though I'd rather she continue doing that than following like she did before."

"Milord!" Robin turned to see a soldier approach him. "The ships ready for boarding!" The soldier shouted. "We'll reach Valm's wyvern valley in a fortnight!" The soldier grunted.

"Strong winds must be in our favor." Robin grinned. "Okay, tell the men we will be there." The soldier nodded and rushed off. Robin took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. We'll be there soon.

The clouds in the sky floated in the sky. Soon giant storm clouds blocked out the sun as heavy winds blasted across the sea. The galleon was bombarded by giant waves. The deck was flooded in water.

"Move it," Robin shouted. Everyone ran around the ship. The soldiers pulled on the sail. "We have to land, now!" Robin ordered. The ship sloshed in the ocean's fury. They rushed towards the closest landmass they could see, a small island with a grand castle at its center.

Inside the castle, a man dressed in common plate armor ran up to a man dressed in fine black and purple robes.

"Sire!" The man gasped as he stopped at the man's throne. "A ship with the Ylissean Brand approaches!" The man flinched.

"Why are they here?" The man could feel his neck break out in sweat. The man took a deep breath. "No worries, we will just kill them and take the Fire Emblem for myself." The man snapped his finger. "Dog, come here!"

"I'm not your dog." A red-haired woman scowled at him. Her long hair was tied into two long pigtails.

"No, just a bitch who doesn't know when to stop yelping," The man barked back. "If you don't do," The woman cut him off.

"I know. If I don't listen I'll never see them ever again. Gods, I don't think you could get anymore original than that!" She muttered.

"You there, boy!" The man shouted. Next to the red-haired woman a spindly man flinched.

"Yes sir," He mumbled.

"Your name is Holland isn't it?" The man muttered. Holland nodded. "Stay near the loot in the back and if it's gone you better hope your guts are on the floor too." Holland gulped and nodded. The red-haired woman pushed Holland out of the door.

"Sometimes you're such a lightweight," the woman sighed. "Maybe you should grow a backbone sooner so you don't end up a stain on the floor."

"It's not that easy Severa," Holland muttered, "I need the money. I need to feed my family. They'd starve without," Severa turned him around and slapped his face.

"Would they starve if you died? Do you think Nelson, that buffoon, will honor your paycheck when you're dead?" Severa shouted at him. Holland paused.

"I…" Holland's mouth went dry. Severa stormed off from him. Holland rubbed his shoulder. "Maybe she's right…" he whispered to himself. Severa stormed to the front of the castle she could hear catcalls from Nelson's other guards and soldiers. Damn pigs, she thought.

Severa covered her eyes as she left the castle walls. She could feel the cool sea air on her face. She took a deep breath and leaned against the castle wall. I need something to happen, she thought. Some sort of distraction…

Severa glanced up to see an approaching force. That must be the force Nelson is worried about, Severa thought. Her lips curved up into a smile. An invading army should be a big enough distraction to put my plan into motion. Severa giggled, I just need to match their movements to keep my plan hidden.

Robin scratched his chin. So two entrances, Robin thought, we could use that to our advantage.

"Robin, I think I should lead a small group into that small gate over there," Cordelia stated. She was pointing to the small entrance that was far from the army's main. She was on her Pegasus. Its dark black feathers floated down from its great wings. Emmeryn hung behind Cordelia on the majestic creature.

"You saw it too then?" Robin asked. Robin rolled his neck. "When just need to wait for the right moment to move in." Robin crossed his arms and closed his eyes. So when? Robin wondered. Emmeryn peeked from behind Cordelia.

"I think I see someone near the door though," Emmeryn muttered. She placed her hand above her eyes. "Yes. Maybe she could help us." Cordelia shook her head.

"She's most likely another guard." Cordelia muttered. Robin chuckled and shrugged.

"Then go see if she's willing to defect. We'll start the advance in a few minutes." Robin smiled. He turned and called out for Miriel. "Hey, Miriel! Do you think you could send a large fire blast into the sky to signal the assault?" Miriel approached him and nodded.

"It will be done. I will even sculpt the conflagration in the configuration of a Homo Sapiens." Miriel muttered. Robin chuckled.

"Good. While look out for a giant fire man in the sky." Robin grinned. Robin waved at Cordelia and Emmeryn. "Well," Robin flashed a toothy grin at them. "Let's get this plan started." Robin smiled as they flew in the direction of the mysterious woman. Robin took a deep breath. We will win this. There is no question. Robin thought. Robin placed his hand on Mercurius. It's time to show your stuff old friend.

Severa waited against the wall. When are they going to move in? Severa could feel her brow twitch. Gods I'm going to grow old waiting for them, she thought. Severa noticed a single unit approach them. That's it? Severa sighed. I guess they don't want to do a pincer maneuver. She thought. Severa closed her eyes and sighed.

"Halt, are you friend or foe." The voice stated at her. Severa could feel her eyes roll. Really?

"You could've just said hi," Emmeryn muttered to Cordelia. Cordelia flinched.

"Wouldn't that be too informal?" Cordelia asked. Severa flinched. It couldn't be. She opened her eyes and flinched again at the sight of Cordelia and Emmeryn.

"Gods of all people, you two," Severa scoffed. Cordelia flinched a bit. Emmeryn raised her brow at this.

"Have we met?" Cordelia asked. Emmeryn stayed quiet. Severa just turned around and walked towards the entrance.

"Sorry, I'm just so forgettable." Severa scolded. Cordelia gulped.

"I'm sorry?" She muttered. Severa grunted at them.

"Good." Severa turned around and pointed inside, "Look, I need you guys to cover me so I can get this sad sack named Holland."

"Holland?" Cordelia asked. Severa nodded.

"Yeah, he's a giant softie and he will not be touched." Severa stated. "He doesn't deserve anything coming to these guys and their leader Nelson." Cordelia nodded. Emmeryn glanced over her shoulder.

"So we got a plan?" Robin asked. He smiled at the three women. "I'm surprised that I don't need to make a plan for us." Robin chuckled. "This young lady has done my job for me." Severa flinched at the sight of Robin.

Great, she thought, just what I needed. Robin tilted his head.

"But I do have a question," Robin scratched his chin.

"What?" Severa asked. He's probably going to say my plan is missing something or such. She thought. I guess my plan isn't good enough.

"What's your name?" Robin asked. Severa froze.

"W-what?" Severa stuttered. Cordelia narrowed her eyes at Severa. Emmeryn grinned at this.

"Your name?" Robin asked as he approached Severa. "I should know what to call my young ally's name, no?" Robin asked.

"It's Severa." Severa glanced away. Robin nodded.

"I've always liked that name," Robin sighed. "It's the very same name I gave my middle child. A little troublemaker, she is." Robin chuckled, "But she's my little bundle of joy. I wouldn't want her to change in any way." Severa blushed slightly.

"She's a lucky girl." Severa whispered. Robin titled his head.

"I'm sorry?" Robin puffed up one of his cheeks. "I didn't catch that." Severa walked into the castle.

"I said we should get moving." Severa stated. Robin scratched his head. Cordelia and Emmeryn flew in and passed Robin. Robin tried to remember the sounds Severa had said before.

"I don't think that's what she said," Robin muttered to himself.

In the main entrance, Miriel and Ricken released the signal. The army rushed forward into the castle. Vaike and Panne led the right flank while Donnel and Nowi led the left flank. Vaike dodged a few attacks and slammed his axe into them. Panne rushed at the enemies' throats.

Vaike noticed a number of pikemen charging at Panne with their long barbed spears. Vaike rushed at them and slammed Vengeance into the pike's shaft. He shattered a most of them. The pikemen who still had solid spears rushed passed Vaike. Vaike turned on his heel but he quickly tried to dodge one of the pikeman's attack from behind. He felt the soldier bury his sword into his shoulder. Vaike grinned and slammed his axe into the warrior's throat. He turned to the other. Vengeance began to glow.

"That's enough back talk." Vaike grinned. Vaike dodged the second pikeman's attack and brought Vengeance down on the man's head. Vaike felt the man's blood splash on his face as he buried his axe deep into the man's skull. Vaike pulled Vengeance from the man's skull and quickly drew Astra. With a quick five shots, Vaike killed the farthest pikeman. Vaike took a deep breath and focused energy into his next shot. Vaike released the arrow. He heard the arrow thump into the pikeman's back.

The open wound on his shoulder began to knit back together.

"Oh that feels good," Vaike murmured.

Away from the battle, Robin, Cordelia, and Emmeryn followed Severa towards the throne room.

"That was impressive speech you gave Holland," Robin muttered, "It makes me wonder if I'm making the right decision myself." Robin chuckled. Severa gulped as they ran towards the throne room.

"But we have to fight for her," Cordelia muttered, "We can't just let the world fall apart." Cordelia argued.

"We aren't fighting for money like that Holland fellow," Emmeryn responded.

"It still risks our lives," Robin chuckled, "but we can't change that now. Too many lives are on our hands now." Robin took a deep breath, "We can't be selfish." Severa gritted her teeth. They stopped at the large door that led to the throne room. "So this is the place?" Robin leaned on his right leg.

"It is." Severa stated, "But I want to enter alone." Severa frowned, "Nelson will have to pay for his actions." Robin nodded.

"We'll leave it to you then," Robin stated. Cordelia nodded and smiled.

"We'll cover you," Cordelia held her spear tight, "Now, go get what is yours." The three of them watch as Severa entered the throne room. "Our little girl is so strong." Cordelia sighed.

"She's definitely still the same sassy little girl I remember," Robin chuckled. He drew Mercurius.

"I wonder if she'll ever show her true colors." Emmeryn asked, "I wonder how sweet she is under all that false spice." Cordelia swung her spear around.

"She will. She just needs time," Cordelia closed her eyes. "I know I've had moments where I didn't act like myself." Robin chuckled.

"I know and normally I'm the one to suffer your wrath." Robin joked. They could hear reinforcements rush towards them. "So let's see what your new spear can do." Cordelia nodded as she examined the silver spear up close. "I'm still surprised the village gave us it as a down payment?

"Gae Bolg will prove itself in time," Cordelia smiled. "Let's do this."

On the other side of the door, Severa approached Nelson. He had in his hand a spear and a ring in his other hand.

"So the traitor has returned." Nelson barked. "Now this, you'll never live to see these items ever again!" Severa scoffed.

"You have to be loyal first to be a traitor and besides," Severa grinned. She drew her steel sword and pointed at Nelson, "You need to be punished for extorting an innocent flower like me!" Severa rushed at him. "So let this blade be the last thing your cold heart remembers!" Nelson gritted his teeth and fired lightning bolts at Severa.

She dodged the strikes and deflected it with her sword. Nelson flinched.

Her sword shouldn't be able deflect it. They should be conducting the magic. Severa had quickly closed the distance. Nelson summoned a large magic shield around him.

"That won't work." Around Severa pink petals formed as red lightning charged from the steel blade. Severa took a deep breath, "I can do this." Severa muttered. Just like father, Severa thought. She jumped into the air and slammed her charged blade into the magic shield. "Ignis!" Severa shouted. The lightning sparked at the shield. Severa forced all the lighting out of the blade and shattered the shield. She ran Nelson through with her sword.

From his hand he dropped a silver spear and a gold ring with red rubies and a white diamond in it. Severa picked up the ring and the spear.

"You're home Gáe Bolg." Severa whispered. "I'm sorry for letting you fall onto unfit hands."

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Favorites are Welcomed and please share if you want.

We are getting closer and closer to finding a certain bunch of children. So the question is now how big of a game-changer will it be? Will it be like the games were getting the children are unnecessary or will the children's presence slow or accelerate the problems Chrom and his fellows face?


	31. Chapter 31, Paralogue 9

Chapter 31

"Please, milady." An old man chuckled, "Take this axe." The old man was holding a shining golden axe. "I'm no use to it…but you!" The old man pointed towards Cherche. Frederick stood silent with barrels full of supplies in his arms. The people around them ignored the crazy man. "Yes! Yes." The man was giddy. "Take it!" he handed the spear to Cherche. "Vidofnir!" Cherche flinched at the man's words.

"Certainty you aren't giving such a mighty weapon to a random stranger." Cherche wisped.

"Yes," Frederick stated, "What's the catch?" Frederick ordered. Cherche pulled Frederick's ear.

"No need to get so surly, dear." Cherche pulled harder on Frederick's ear. Frederick remained unfazed by Cherche's goliath pull.

"No catch," The old man giggled. "But if you want to find another power relic…" The man glanced around, "You'll have to reclaim it from some vile men. They hide in Wyvern Valley! They wield the legendary Hauteclere! They are near the legendary dragonslayers!" Cherche gritted her teeth.

"We," Cherche stopped. Frederick placed his hand on Cherche's lips.

"I know dear." Frederick nodded.

* * *

On the other side of the ocean on a small island, storm clouds began to grow.

Robin gritted his teeth. Severa was complaining at Cordelia as she fixed her daughter's hair. Emmeryn was helping Cordelia with Severa's hair.

"This is no good." Robin muttered. Robin sighed. He scratched his head.

"What's no good, honey?" Emmeryn asked as she finished with straightening Severa's long twintail.

"Storm clouds are forming. We have to turn back." Robin muttered.

"We could go up north to visit the old Temple of Naga," Emmeryn asked. Robin raised his brow at her.

"How does that help?" Robin muttered. Emmeryn pinched Robin's nose.

"We could get a blessing for a safe journey." Emmeryn asked. Robin tilted his head and crossed his arms. Cordelia leaned and whispered something in Severa's ear. Severa smiled widely.

"I don't think that will…" Robin paused. He noticed Severa and Cordelia smiling at him as they walked up.

"Daddy, Mom and I think you need a makeover." Severa sung. Robin hunched over. Dear gods… They pounced on Robin. Robin was stuck on the floor underneath the combined mass of Severa and Cordelia. Emmeryn chuckled. What did I ever do to deserve this? Robin thought.

Back on the main continent of Valm, Chrom, with pressure from both Cherche and Frederick, marched at a faster pace to Wyvern Valley.

"Are you sure we should be moving this quickly?" Chrom asked. He turned around to see the majority of the army lagging behind them.

"Of course milord," Frederick's face was still and solid. He didn't give any sign of emotion. "We have to prepare for Robin's arrival." Cherche nodded as she kept pace with Frederick on Minerva.

"Indeed, it would be rude of us not to have a welcoming party for our dear tactician." Cherche giggled. Chrom tilted his head. Why do I feel like I'm being fooled? Chrom muttered. He shrugged. They must have a good reason, Chrom thought.

"Okay, I'll try to get the rest of the army up to pick up the pace." Chrom ran up to the body of the army. Frederick turned to Cherche.

"Is it wise for us to believe the words of a half-crazed old man," Frederick asked. Cherche frowned a bit.

"I don't know." Cherche sighed, "Wisdom would tell us to take his words with a grain of salt but," Cherche paused. Frederick smiled at her.

"But you believe him." Frederick stated. Cherche nodded. She placed her hand on Frederick's face.

"I do." She said. Frederick grabbed Cherche's hand and kissed it.

"Then there is nothing left to say." Frederick muttered, "We must save those wyverns."

Inside the canyon, three warriors polished their blade. A man dressed in black armor with a winged mask stood silent near his wyvern. The wyvern looked at him with worry in its eyes.

"Don't worry," He muttered, "Nothing will happen to you." One of the warriors, a large man with a scar in his chest chuckled.

"What's a-matter boy?" He was chewing on salted wyvern hide. "You seem tense?" Another warrior, a woman with jet-red hair grinned at him.

"He's just worried you might eat his mount." She wore tight leather with a loose cloth over her chest.

"Better than wearing it." The scarred man grabbed the woman's rear..

"It feels good against the skin love." She muttered, "Besides, gets you good look at what I got." She sung.

"Oy, would you two stop at it." The older man stated. He wore a wyvern's skull as a helmet. Bones covered his steel, "We got company up there." He pointed. A group of warrior's in red wandered into the valley.

"Go get me a wyvern, men!" The leader shouted. "And capture any whelps, we can sell to Walhart. They'll fetch good coin." He grinned. The Bone-covered warrior swung his axe.

"It seems, we got fools in our territory." He grinned. "I can smell. I will finally pay Armads price today." He chuckled.

"Hey, wait!" The scarred warrior shouted. "I hear footsteps coming from the other direction." The bone-covered warrior shrugged.

"You and your lovey can check it out." He muttered. "Armads calls for me to attack those fools."

"But brother you'll die." The leather-clad woman stated. The bone-covered warrior grinned.

"Aye," He smiled. "Armads is calling. I need to answer." The man took a deep breath. "So this is goodbye." The man flung Armads into the air. "It's time to pay its toll." The scarred man and the leather-clad woman shrugged at each other.

"Hey Gerome," the woman waved at him, "Can you keep my brother alive, hon?" Gerome, the man in black armor, nodded.

"I doubt I can change what fate has in store for him." He mused. The scarred man chuckled.

"Don't get all huffy over what he says," the scarred man shook his head, "It's not like Armads is cursed to kill its owner. That's crazy talk. "Gerome ignored him and took to the sky with his wyvern. "That boy is a box of fun," The scarred man joked. The two warriors heard the sound of a horse's hooves. "Prepare yourself love." The scarred man said.

Quickly Frederick and Cherche appeared. Cherche noticed the remains of wyvern's on their person's. The wyvern leather and the smell of smoked meat made her freeze. Frederick noticed an oddity about their weapons. The woman's spear seemed to radiate ice and the man's sword seemed to be a slight hue of red.

Above them, Rufure led a small force to flank the enemy. Say'ri, who stood beside him, pointed towards the fight starting on the other side of the valley. Lightning arced from the battlefield.

"Something is happening over there." Rufure muttered. Say'ri nodded.

Below in the valley, Frederick charged at the scarred man. The man dodged and sliced at Frederick's horse. The blade sliced through the horse's blue steel like it was butter. The metal melted at the touch of the blade.

"You cannot defeat Durandal!" The scarred man shouted. "This blade will lite the world on fire!" Frederick rolled on the floor as his horse kicked him off. The horse's fur soon caught on fire and ran towards the cliff.

Damn it, Frederick cursed. Frederick pushed himself up and drew his sword.

"That blade will melt by Durandal's might!" The scarred man muttered. Frederick grinned.

"Then I will not hit it." Frederick stated. Frederick stood still as the scarred warrior attacked him. Frederick took extreme caution to keep his armor away from the blade's burning edge. He could smell the air itself burn at its touch. Frederick kept on dodging. He backed off as the scarred warrior pushed forward. Frederick saw the blade nearly clip his hair. It would have ignited his hair if it did. Frederick dug in his left foot. The scarred warrior rushed at him. Frederick turned on his left foot and used his right foot to trip the scarred warrior. Frederick grabbed the warrior's hand and forced Durandal from it.

The burning blade fell to the ground and ignited the earth with its flame. The scarred warrior quickly ran towards the flame. He flinched as the flames bit at his skin. The man took a deep breath.

"So I'm no longer worthy," the scarred man muttered. He raised his arms up. "I yield." Frederick flinched.

"You yield?" Frederick asked. The scarred man chuckled.

"Yeah Sir Knightly of Knightliness, I yield." The scarred man turned to the inferno. "Durandal doesn't think I'm worth anymore. Just then Maltet flew between them and slammed into the earth. The fire grew as a torrent of ice and wind feed the flames. Frederick and the scarred man turned to see Cherche holding her spear to the leather-clad woman's throat.

"Will she yield?" Frederick asked the scarred man.

"She's gonna. She ain't like her brother. She rather lose Maltet than die for it." Cherche backed off and gave the other woman some space. "You got a problem though," The scarred man muttered. Frederick raised his brow at him. "Your going to have to prove yourself to both Durandal and Maltet." Frederick nodded.

Cherche charged at the woman. She dodged out with a twirl and released a current of ice wind at Cherche and Minerva. Cherche felt her skin prickle at the cold's bite. Minerva's wings began to stiffen as the skin on her wings became rigid. Cherche gasped as Minerva and she fell to the earth. Cherche drew Vidofnir. The spear's blade had two sharp wings attached at the blade's base.

"Smart move," The leather-clad woman giggled, "Maltet will make short work of any wyvern."

Rufure and Say'ri rushed forward towards. The saw two warrior's clash steel. Many bodies were on the ground. They were sundered by lightning.

"You fool!" The leader of the barbicans attacked the man with the skull helmet. "Hauteclere will never fall." The man with the skull helmet dodged the attack. Gerome rushed on his wyvern.

"I'm here to provide some support," He stated. He attacked the enemy leader with his axe. The two axes clashed. The enemy leader flinched.

He wields Hauteclere too? How is that possible? The enemy leader whistled as a small group of warriors appeared on top of wyverns.

"Use those wyverns you found to good use." The enemy leader ordered, "Get 'em!" He pointed at Gerome. The warriors charged with their wyverns. They used metal prods to force the wyvern forward. Gerome pulled on his wyvern's reigns and dodged the incoming attacks. The enemy leader and the man in the skull helmet paused for a second.

"Ready to die," the enemy leader stated.

"Maybe," he muttered, "Armads owns my blood so I will give it when he needs it." He slammed Armads into the ground. Lightning arced from its tip. They clashed steel until Hauteclere found its mark. The enemy leader buried Hauteclere into the man's shoulder. "So Armads has finally taken its payment." Gerome gritted his teeth. He quickly slammed his axe into the last of the enemy riders.

He rushed at the enemy leader.

"I'll make you pay." He stated. Gerome rushed at the enemy leader with his axe. Their axes clashed. The enemy leader was surprised by the force behind Gerome's axe.

Such strength, he gritted his teeth. Is he a wyvern incarnate? Gerome rushed once more at the enemy leader. He blocked his attack with Hauteclere. He dug his feet into the ground to keep himself from being flung by Gerome's swing.

Say'ri and Rufure closed the distance. Rufure ran up to the dying man and tried to stop the bleeding. Say'ri noticed how the enemy leader was holding Hauteclere. He was holding it low.

So he's waiting for the rider to tire out. Say'ri thought. Say'ri waited as Gerome rushed again. The enemy leader blocked the strike again. Say'ri's eyes widened. Fie! Say'ri thought. I have you now.

"We have to attack now," Say'ri stated. Rufure turned to see Say'ri rush forward. She finally drew her two blades. The steel on both were almost golden in color. She charged at the enemy leader. He froze at her speed.

"What!" He pulled Hauteclere from the man's chest and raised it up. Before he could bring Hauteclere down, Say'ri sliced with her blade. The blades easily sliced through the enemy's chest. The cut was very thin but deep.

"The sister Kattis never miss," Say'ri put away Sol Katti and Mani Katti Rufure ran up to the dying man in the skull helmet.

"Are you okay," Rufure asked. The man coughed and grinned.

"Aye," he smiled as blood seeped from his wound, "I finally paid my toll to Armads but I still have to pay the sage's toll." Rufure flinched.

"Sage's?" Rufure asked. The man reached over to Rufure and placed his hand on Rufure's head.

"See for yourself." The man grinned. Rufure soon found himself surrounded by darkness. Rufure closed his eyes. He soon felt warmth overtake him. Rufure opened his eyes to see the three warriors with the three legendary weapons: Armads, Durandal, and Maltet. Except… They did not have the weapons. In front of them stood a hooded man in a familiar black robe with a purple mark on it, he smiled at them.

"So you are willing to pay my price for these weapons?" The man asked. The three nodded.

"If we have to hold your memories and in turn we get weapons of legend," The scarred man bellowed. "I'm all for it."

"If you are right," The man with the skull helmet muttered, "we'll need these weapons to even have a chance at surviving." The woman remained quiet.

"As you wish," The hooded man grinned. He removed his hood. Rufure froze. It was Robin. His eyes were an unearthly purple. "Remember my visage, friend," Robin spoke, "For within me, for within us all, a struggle of balance is being fought. These legends will grant you succor from the coming struggle." Robin grinned. Robin waved his hand. The three legendary weapons, Maltet, Durandal, and Armads, appeared. "Now, take these legends." Robin grinned. "But beware these legends will not allow a man or woman unworthy of them hold them. When their true wielder arrives, the blade will turn on you." Robin chuckled and stared right at Rufure. "Remember that." The three warriors looked around.

"What's he looking at." The scarred man asked. The other two glanced around to see what Robin was focusing on.

"The presence before us." Robin smile. "I wonder who or what you are." Robin shook his head, "but I can sense you. I can feel your might." Robin pointed at Rufure. "Beware the struggle within us all. Beware the struggle within the blessed and the cursed." Robin sighed, "I know it is creptic but for all I know you are the dragon I'm trying to stop. After all I do not know what you are? Man or Dragon?" Robin grinned. "I'll just have to wait to see what you do with this knoweldge."

The world around Rufure suddenly cracked like broken glass. The shards of the vision feel around his feet. Rufure took a deep breath. In front of him, Say'ri was holding his face.

"Dear, are you okay? Are you here with me?" She asked. Rufure nodded.

"Yeah," Rufure glanced at the dead warrior. Armads was at his side. Rufure went to grab it when Hauteclere landed before it.

"That weapon isn't yours." Gerome stated. Rufure narrowed his eyes at him.

"And it's yours?" Rufure asked.

"No," Gerome stated. Rufure watched as Gerome reached for Armads. The axe released bolts of lightning. Gerome winced. "Why do you fight me Armads?" Gerome whispered.

"It does that because it isn't your weapon. It belongs to another." Rufure stated. Rufure used Gravidus to pick up Armads and tossed it away. The axe seemed to hone in on the growing tornado of fire and ice. Frederick and the scarred man covered their eyes as Armads slammed into the earth. Lightning charged the earth and the air around it. "It belongs to the only man I know of who would be fearless enough to walk into a miasma of elements."

Frederick glanced over to see Rufure wave at him. Frederick sighed. Time to prove yourself Frederick. He thought. Cherche grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave just yet." Cherche kissed his cheek. "A kiss from lady luck." She sung. Frederick placed his hand on her cheek.

"Thank you for that Cherche." Frederick muttered. "With you as my shield, I have nothing to fear." Frederick walked towards the torrent. The three weapons began to glow. Their torrent of elements increased. Lightning blasted the earth near Frederick. Fire melted the earth around his feet. Ice froze the very air around him. Yet none of the elements touched him. They swirled and flared around in a show of power. Frederick finally reached the center of the miasma. The three weapons sparked with their elements.

Frederick drew Durandal from the melted earth. The inferno around him drew into the blade until the blade became incandescent.

Frederick shattered the ice that encased Maltet. The ice and wind calmed as the spear began to release a cool blue glow.

Frederick took a deep breath as he pulled Armads from its place. Lightning blasted into the axe. The energy coursed through Frederick's arm.

Rufure heard Robin's voice in his ear.

Whoever you are, he said, no is the time to end this dream. Repeat my words.

Rufure held out his hands and under his breath he chanted the words.

Armads lightning began to sing to Frederick. Chosen of Armads! Your price is… Frederick could not hear the voice. Armads lightning was pulled away into a large ball above them.

Rufure finished his chant and the ball of energy dispersed. Gerome tightened his grip of Hauteclere.

"What happened?" Gerome asked. Rufure grinned.

"You always thought your father died because of Armads curse?" Rufure stated. Gerome flinched. "But Armads never cursed Frederick. It cursed a seal and now," Rufure sighed, "that seal is dead."

* * *

On the other side of the ocean, Robin scratched his head. He had two little red bows in his hair from his earlier problem. I wonder if I can take these things off yet. Robin pulled them off. Yeah, I'm done with this...

"So this is the Temple of Naga?" Robin muttered. It was large stone fortress. This must have been a castle during the time of the Manakete empire, Robin thought. Emmeryn smiled as she took a deep breath.

"Yes, I can feel Naga's blessing soothe my muscles." Emmeryn smiled as she took in the energy within the rocks and stones. Robin shook his head.

"I can't feel a thing." Robin muttered. Robin took a step forward when he felt something pierce his body. He could feel pillars of energy hitting him. Robin felt pain radiate from his chest and his arms. Pain ached in his head. Robin gasped as the pain subsided.

"Robin?" Cordelia placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. Emmeryn glanced over her shoulder and at Robin.

"I remember…" Robin chuckled, "I remember…" Robin smiled. Robin took a deep breath.

"Remember?" Cordelia asked.

"I know what to do." Robin grinned. "First things first though," Robin pointed towards the Temple of Naga. "When need Naga's relic hidden in this temple. Without it, all is lost."

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and Follows are welcomed.

I got a surprise coming up soon. I've been thinking about it for awhile and I plan to have it ready very soon.


	32. Chapter 32, Paralogue 10

Chapter 32

Robin stood in front of a stone pillar. Energy sparked from the pillars cracked form. Its stony face bled blue light. Behind him, Emmeryn and Cordelia waited. Cordelia's lip curved down. She leaned on her left leg. Her hip swayed slightly as she readjusted her weight.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Cordelia asked. Robin remained still. His eyes closed shut.

The very air seemed charged and broken. The world contorted around Robin until a corridor formed. Stony walls covered with fin silk red tapestries.

A woman with bright red wavy hair ran through it. Purple drapes hung from the stone ceiling. She wore a bright purple strapless dress that hugged her chest. She ran up to a large door of solid stone. On the doors front were two symbols. They were three sets of eyes connected by an arch. The woman's red wavy hair fell in front of her face. She blew her hair from her eyes and she pushed open the large door.

"But sire?" a man cried to another man sitting on a throne. On the sitting man's head was a silver crown with stains of blood on it. He wore a silver cuirass with a purple coat underneath the metal. He raised his hand covered in a thick black leather glove.

"My word is law," bellowed the man on the throne, "I will not entertain those fools." The man winced at the kingly man's words.

"But King Robin, they seek to," the man cried. Robin slammed his fist on to his throne. The throne's arm cracked.

"Those people seek to start a war between Ylisse and Plegia." Robin scowled, "And for what?" Robin scoffed, "To place a bastard prince on the throne?" Robin chuckled, "Even if the bastard prince is my own son."

"It is his right to claim the throne. Sire," the man stated. Robin paused.

"Get out." Robin muttered. The man flinched. Robin got up and drew Mercurius. "Did you not hear me?" Robin pointed Mercurius at the man. The blade began to spark with purple lightning. "Get out or else my blade will help you out." The man muttered to himself and scuffled backwards.

"But sire?" he began to sweat. Robin charged his blade and fired a bolt of lightning at the man. The purple lightning rotted the very earth it touched. The man jumped and gulped at the sight of the stone being eaten away by dark magic.

"I said out." Robin shouted. The man shuffled out of the building. He bumped into the woman in the purple dress.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Morgan," the man gasped, "I-I didn't mean to." Morgan smiled at the man.

"It's okay. Go on," Morgan tilted her head. Her red wavy hair swung with her, "I'll talk to my father." Morgan walked up to the spot the man original was at. Morgan looked up at Robin. "Bad day, father?" She asked. Robin chuckled.

"You could say that," Robin sighed, "I just didn't expect my messenger to sympathize with those troublemakers." Robin gritted his teeth. "It just shows that Mark is really pushing for this." Morgan giggled.

"So you do know where Mark is going on his hunting trips." Morgan covered her mouth. Robin sighed.

"I do," Robin chuckled, "that boy is a ball of trouble. Just like his old man," Robin leaned back in his throne. "I wonder if he knows…" Morgan teetered back and forth. Her lips curved in a sly smile.

"That you agree with him?" Morgan asked. Robin was silent. "Or the fact that you won't stop him or even you won't help Chrom if he does lead a revolution for the throne?" Robin shook his head.

"You're not going to give your old man a break today." Robin chuckled. Morgan shook her head. Her wavy red hair fell in front of her face again. She blew it away from her eyes again. "I can't say much on those," Robin paused, "assertions," Robin emphasized the word. He took a deep breath.

"But I will say one thing." Robin smiled at her, "Our futures are not as linear as we think. They are great linens made of thousands of fibers stitched together by our actions." Robin opened up his palm, "Remember that Morgan. We make the ties that bind us and the ties that define our future." Robin turned his hand around and pointed to her. Morgan placed her hand on her chest. "Never forget that," Robin looked at the ceiling, "as those very bonds could become your prison controlled by the Dragon…"

Robin took a deep breath. One more, he thought.

"Robin?" Cordelia stepped forward. Robin's voice spiked.

"Please." Robin stated, "Just a little longer." Cordelia backed away. "This place…" Robin smiled, "can show a person who they are. Reveal their future through the strands of their heart, strands of their bonds. Nothing can be hidden within this hallowed place." Robin sighed, "It's unfortunate that this decrypted temple's sister is on other side of the world." Maybe in the future, Robin thought, we can all visit that temple to see who we really are.

Emmeryn grabbed her arm and squeezed it. What are you seeing Robin? She thought. She bit her lip and tightened her grip on her arm. Her nails slightly dug into her skin.

Robin could feel the air grow colder. The cold air began to nip at his skin. Deep breathes, Robin muttered.

Soon he could see a world broken asunder. The world was alit in flames. He could see three figures standing on a large cliff. One was familiar.

The figure frowned and sighed. His eyes glowed a deep red as a dark purple mist seeped from his mouth. The very air seemed heavy with ash. He rubbed his chin as the brand on his left hand sparked a bright purple light.

"So if they did use that old spell," the man smiled. "We have an opportunity on our hands." The two other figures were Morgan and Mark. Morgan shook her head. Her red hair moved in the wind.

"But father," Morgan protested, "Why is this an opportunity? The one weapon that could end that Dragon is gone."

"Not necessarily," Mark muttered. Morgan looked to her brother. He ran his hand through his blond hair, "We have no choice but to accept father's offer. But the Demon has no choice either." Mark grinned, "If the Demon stays in this world. This world and it will be destroyed." Mark cracked his knuckles, "All thanks to an imbalance caused by that spell and by the hastiness of Lucina and her fellows." Morgan bit her lip. She rubbed her left arm.

"We have to act quickly." Robin smiled. Robin grabbed his chest and placed his hand on his face. "Turn around." Robin muttered to Morgan and Mark.

"What?" Morgan muttered. Mark grabbed Morgan and hugged her close.

"Just close your eyes and don't listen." Mark muttered. Morgan heard the sound of flesh ripping.

"Father! What are you doing?" Morgan pushed against Mark.

"This is the only way," Mark held her down. "Father has to do this." Morgan pushed against Mark, "Father must purge the demon!" Morgan got out from Mark's grasp. She froze at the sight before her. Robin was only bones. His flesh hung in his hands. Blood stained the bones.

"This is our deal dragon," Robin stated as his jaw didn't move. "I give you the chance to save this world, your world, but I regain control over this form. The flesh wriggled around Robin's bony arm. "So we have a deal…" Robin opened a portal. "Go then demon!" Robin tossed the flesh into the portal. "Damn this world again…" Robin turned around. Morgan froze at the sight of Robin's skull. Red light pierced the darkness in his eye sockets. "Now, we can purge this world of dragons."

"Go now Demon! Go now Dragon!" Robin shouted. The mass of flesh released his bony arm and flew into the portal.

Robin took a deep gasp as he looked at his hand and arm. His flesh was still there.

"So what's your choice?" Robin froze. He felt cold against his neck. On his right shoulder, he felt the weight of another Robin. His thick red beard with patches of white in it leaned towards his ear. "Will you bargain with the dragon and deny the demon?"

"So what's your choice?" On his right, he felt the weight of a bony form. The bloodied skull of his other form appeared to his right. His bony fingers around his throat, "Will you bargain with the demon and deny the dragon?"

Robin's eyes widened as two books appeared in front of him. One was a book of holy blue light. The other was of powerful light magic surrounded by mortal magic. Robin let both books fall into his hands. The books felt weightless in his hands.

"Robin?" Robin shook his head. He turned to see Emmeryn to his left and Cordelia on his right. "What's wrong?" Emmeryn placed her hand on Robin's cheek.

"Nothing," Robin murmured. Cordelia grabbed Robin's jaw.

"A person doesn't freeze for nothing," Cordelia pouted her lips. Her red eyes caught Robin's eyes. "What is it?" Robin lifted up the books.

"A gift." Robin sighed. Robin walked a set away from them and turned around. He handed Cordelia the tome surrounded with mortal magic and handed the tome of holy magic to Emmeryn.

"I know this tome…" Emmeryn placed her hand on the books worn cover. Its thick blue cover was clear even with the dust and dirt covering it. The symbol of Naga shined brightly on it. The symbol seemed untouched by the wear of time. Cordelia glanced over her tome. "The book of Naga…" Emmeryn whispered under her breath.

"And the mighty tome Aureoles," Robin motioned to Cordelia. The thick yellow cover resonated a red light. Its cover had the sun on its front. Bright and warm, the book even felt warm in Cordelia's hand. Cordelia walked up to Robin. She stared right at his eyes.

"So what," Cordelia frowned, "stop avoiding the question." Robin and Cordelia stared each other for a second. Robin grinned.

"I was told to either deny the dragon or the demon," Robin sighed, "to bargain with the demon or with the dragon." Cordelia eye's widened. "I want to do neither." Robin closed his eyes. "Neither choice is to my liking." Robin could feel his other selves on his back. The old wizened man with patches of white in his red beard. The bloodied skeleton kept alive by forgotten magic.

"Robin," Cordelia reached for Robin. Robin grabbed her hand. He kissed it.

Suddenly everything went black lightning and thunder shook the temple. Robin's hand grew hot. What is it now? Robin thought.

Morgan could feel her eyelids being as heavy as stone. She could feel her body being shook. She opened her eyes to see a woman with long black hair looking at her.

"Fie," she sighed, "You're awake." She sighed. She hugged Morgan. "I was so worried…" Morgan could feel the woman's tears on her white shirt. Morgan hugged her back.

"It's okay Linfan." She giggled. "I'm fine." Morgan noticed Marc shaking his head at them.

"Like I said, cousin is fine." Marc stated. Linfan poked his chest.

"She wasn't waking up." Linfan shouted. She gave him a cold stare. Marc flinched, "You should be ashamed for your disregard." Marc began to sweat.

"Well, I," Marc muttered. Morgan got up and looked around. The walls were old. The stone had vines and weeds growing in it. She could make out images of dragons and the mark of the exalt.

"This is Naga's temple." Morgan noticed an altar that stood. It was surrounded by a blue aura. She walked up to the stony pedestal. Behind them a portal began to open. Morgan drew her blade. The old blade was dull and rusted. It looked like Mercurius. Out from the portal, a man walked out. He was dressed in a loose purple shirt with a v neck. The brand of Grima could be seen on his chest... Over his shoulders was a coat like Morgan's but instead of being black with purple accents. The man's wore one that was white with green accents.

"Found you," the man stated. His ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. The man noticed Morgan's blade. "Okay," The man drew his own blade which hung from his belt. The silver blade with a golden hilt looked exactly like Mercurius. "A test of steel." Marc took a step forward but Linfan stopped him.

"This isn't our fight." Linfan stated. Marc gave her a look.

"A few seconds ago, you were worried about her not waking up?" Marc asked.

"But we know he won't harm Morgan." Linfan stated. "How could Mark hurt his own little sister?"

Morgan and Mark rushed at each other. Their blades crashed against each other and exploded in a bolt of lightning. The excess energy bathed the room in light. The stone floor's cracks and chips clear under the bolts' luminescence. Morgan stepped back. She noticed her blade begin to chip.

So, Morgan thought, this is your limit. Morgan flourished her blade and attacked Mark. Mark deflected with his blade. They backed away and ran towards each other. They clashed steel but as Mark's blade made contact with Morgan's. Morgan's blade shattered under the force. Mark turned on his heel and attacked Morgan. Morgan dropped her blade. Her hand began to glow a dark purple light and grabbed Mark's blade with her hand. Mark grinned as the dark energy didn't' eat away at the steel.

"So the copy couldn't match up to the real Mercurius." Mark stepped back and chuckled. Morgan began to giggle. Mark swung Mercurius around his hand and sheathed the shiny blade.

"I guess father was right." Morgan sighed, "There is an extra oomph in legendary weapons that makes them, well, legendary." Morgan huffed. Mark smiled and shook his head.

"Maybe that's why they are legendary," Mark made air quotes. Morgan punched Mark in the arm.

"Thank you for the information captain obvious." Morgan stuck her tongue out at Mark. Mark chuckled and leaned on his left foot.

"Oh boy," Mark took a deep breath, "How long has it been sense we last had a little squabble like this?" Morgan sighed. She placed her hand on her chin.

"Too long," Morgan closed her eyes, "Building a rebellion takes hard work." Morgan prodded. Mark flinched.

"I guess." Mark muttered, "But I'm just the rebellion's pretty face," He joked. "But is that really important to bring up, now?" Mark shrugged.

Linfan stepped up to both of them.

"I'm glad you two are having fun but we have to move." Linfan stated. Mark leaned on his left foot.

"I would agree if you two were wielding your parent's weapons." Mark stated. Marc drew the sword on his back.

"I have Ragnell right here!" Marc protested. Mark took a step closer to his cousin.

"But where is its sister? Where is Aldonite?" Mark asked. Marc backed up and shrugged.

"I didn't want to risk losing both of them in this whole time travel mess." Marc muttered, "And I think I can handle fine with just Ragnell." Marc swung the blade around. Blue flame ignited the air around its edge.

"Really?" Mark leaned on his right leg. Mark grinned. He could see Marc lying through his teeth. He has a different reason. "I didn't think time travel was so inaccurate."

"Yes, we were lucky to be in the same area." Linfan sighed, "Fie, we are fortunate to be in the same time."

"Not necessarily," Morgan smiled at Linfan, "We didn't use that archaic spell. We used the spell in Goetia. It's not as sloppy as that old one."

"So where's your stuff?" Mark nudged her. Linfan closed her eyes and smiled.

"I would love to wield my mother's weapons and my father's spear but Morgan needed someone to wield a magic spell." Linfan showed them a black clean tome, the book named Apocalypse. Morgan and Mark glanced at each other. Mark leaned over to Morgan.

"You know we could have avoided this by having me help you," Mark whispered.

"I didn't' think you'd want to leave your little rebellion," Morgan whispered back.

"This again," Mark muttered. "I still don't think," Mark scoffed, "Whatever, it doesn't matter." Morgan nodded and clapped her hands together.

"Well," Morgan smiled. "We can change that, Linfan" Morgan began to focus energy in her hand, "Combine Goetia's power with the Book of Naga's" Morgan's other hand began to glow. The two tomes on her hip shed their musty look. Mark placed his hand near Morgan's incantation. His tome radiated a bright white light in contrast to the purple light of Goetia and the blue light of the Book of Naga.

A portal opened as weapons dropped out of the portal. Fours swords fell from the portal. A single bow and a single spear fell on to the swords.

Linfan grabbed two of the swords. Curved golden blades, she removed the thick shawl of over her shoulders. It revealed her bare shoulders and cloth armor that hugged her chest and widened around her bare legs. She had a purple cloth tightened around her hips. She placed the two curved Kattis on her back and picked up Gravidus. She tapped the spear's butt on the floor. She handed Apocalypse over to Morgan.

"I feel much better now." Linfan smiled. Marc clapped.

"That was quite the change. It was so dramatic." Marc smiled. Linfan's face went red.

"What?" She stuttered. "I didn't mean to be so dramatic." Linfan covered her face, "Fie, I was just so warm under that shawl and I really wanted it off. I wasn't trying to show off. That would totally unladylike to show off!" Linfan panted. Marc patted her on the back.

"I was only joking, cousin." Marc chuckled as he scratched his head. "I didn't think you'd get in a tizzy from it." Footsteps echoed down the hall. The sound bounced off the cracked marble floor and walls.

"I'm telling you, daddy," Severa was holding on to her father's arm. "You should totally let your hair grow out so you can have a little hair knot on top. "It would be an awesome new look." Robin chuckled.

"I'll think about it sweetie," Robin sighed. This isn't exactly the time to talk about this, Robin thought. Robin smiled, but it's better than being sad I suppose. "Maybe I can grow a knot beard instead and carry a big axe around to scare away your unwanted suitors." Robin joked. Severa giggled.

"I can handle that myself thank you," Severa nodded. Severa got a twinkle in her eye. "But you can tell me about mom's and mum's love life." Robin raised his brow at her. Severa grinned, "I want to know if they have any secret tips I can borrow." Severa winked. Cordelia walked up to Severa and grabbed her arm. Soon she was squished between her parents.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Severa felt her cheeks get slightly red. She pushed a bit from her spot in between Robin and Cordelia.

"She just wanted to know how many lovers you've had." Robin quipped. Emmeryn grabbed Robin's other arm.

"Oh really?" Emmeryn grinned, "I would like to hear this, too." Cordelia's face got flushed.

"I-is that really important?" She muttered. Her cheeks were very red. "Well, I've had many suitors" Cordelia glanced at the floor. "But I wouldn't call them lovers…" Severa leaned towards her mother.

"So how many boys were chasing you?" She asked. "And what was your technique?" Robin chuckled.

"Maybe you can ask your father about his philandering ways instead." Cordelia deflected Severa's question.

"That's your mother's way of saying no suitor of hers every got to see what's under the armor." Robin grinned. Cordelia slapped Robin's arm.

"I wouldn't mind hearing about your past relationships," Emmeryn petted Robin's shoulder. Robin glanced over to make sure that none of the shepherds followed them. The temple was fragile as it was. "Especially, now your memory is back." Robin smiled at Emmeryn as they passed through the last archway.

"Well besides that short relationship with Anna, I did have an experience with a green-haired woman near the great Mila Tree," Robin joked, "Never found out her name. Then again," Robin scratched his neck, "She never saw my face." Robin shrugged, "I still don't how that worked..." Robin expected Severa to scoff at him as they entered the main part of the temple. Or at least to call him a dirty old lecher. "Severa?" Robin turned to her.

She suddenly froze. Cordelia and Robin felt her tug. Emmeryn was pulled back by Robin. She then bolted forward. They watched as Severa run up to a group of strangers.

"Severa!" Robin shouted. "What are you doing?" What the? Robin flinched as he could feel his brand heat up.

I-impossible… Robin hesitated.

Severa quickly hugged both Mark and Morgan.

"Gods, why are you two dorks here!" Severa shouted. She sniffed as tears fell from her eyes. Mark ruffled her hair as Severa squeezed him hard.

"Just being dorks, you know." Mark chuckled. Morgan stuck out her tongue at Mark.

"Speak for yourself, brother," Morgan giggled. Morgan placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her chest. "I'm no dork." Severa giggled and squeezed Morgan.

"No, you're just a big nerd," Severa teased. She ruffled Morgan's wavy red hair. Robin leaned on his right leg.

"Wait." Severa backed up from Morgan and Mark. "Why the hell are you here?" Severa stated. "You told me you wanted to stay behind to help the people." Morgan tilted her head. Mark scratched his head.

"We never said anything like that," Mark muttered. Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, besides why are you here?" Morgan asked. "I didn't tell you about our plan." Morgan frowned. Severa placed her hands in front of her.

"That means…" Severa grimaced. Robin placed his hand on Severa's shoulder.

"We're not from the same world," Linfan stepped forward. "I'm sorry cousin but we're not…you know…" Linfan glanced at the ground. She played with her thick black hair.

"Does it matter which world you come from?" Robin smiled. Linfan and Severa looked at Robin. He took a deep breath. "We're still family." Robin wondered which world they came from,

"But Uncle," Linfan started. Marc with his deep blue hair slapped Linfan's back.

Do they remember the old Robin with a red beard with patches of white?

"You heard it from the big cheese himself," Marc grinned, "We're family!" Linfan glared at him.

"Just because Uncle said so doesn't mean it's true." Linfan protested. Mark shrugged.

Do they remember the bloodied skeleton?

"Ma always trusted Uncle," Marc grinned. He walked up to Robin and let out his hand, "and I trust Uncle Robin. Just like ma!" Robin smiled and shook his hand. Robin could feel the force behind Marc's grip.

More importantly, what will they do when the time comes to strike a bargain with the dragon and the demon? Robin closed his eyes. Whoever those are…

"We're family and that's it." Marc shook his head.

Severa glanced away and pouted. She mumbled to herself then she sighed.

"Yeah," Severa smiled and giggled, "My same dorky family."

* * *

It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well sorry about the long absence. It was a combination of having little to no inspiration, being distracted with life, and of course the good ole I just had no time. But I'm back and don't worry people. I'll finish this story. I'm too far deep to stop now.

But thank you for to the readers who have contacted me about their worry.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Severa blew away hair away from her face. She rolled her eyes as Mark talked with a group of women. They giggled and lightly touched his arm. One of them leaned against his arm and bit her lip and placed her hand on his chest. Mark smiled at them and continue to talk to them. He made no advances.

He noticed Severa and Morgan waiting for him a few feet away. He whispered to them and the group of women began to walk away. They giggled and waved at him. The more forward of the women blew a kiss his direction. Mark grabbed it in the arm and pocketed it.

Morgan sat on the ground next to Severa and covered her mouth as she laughed at her brother's antics. Mark tilted his head and scratched his blonde hair.

"What's so funny?" Mark grinned. Morgan began to laugh louder. She grabbed her stomach as she laughed. Mark frowned slightly, "Come on, now." Mark muttered, "What the hell could be that funny?" Morgan sniffed and got up.

"Just waiting," Morgan grinned as she turned to Severa.

"Oh," Severa raised her dark red eyebrow at her sister, "So I have to say our brother is a blind bat?" Mark crossed his arms.

"That's not true," Mark grinned. He leaned forward and waved his hand in front of his face, "I'm damn sure I can see my hand." Morgan held in her laughter as she waited with bated breathe.

"Uh huh," Severa leaned backwards. Her lips curved into a smile. "So you did know those girls were all over you." Severa muttered. Mark blinked twice.

"They were?" Mark stepped backed and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Damn it…" Morgan belted out laughing again.

"You even caught that tart's kiss." Morgan giggled and snorted. "You had no idea what you were doing!" Morgan began to cry a little from laughing. Severa chuckled and covered her mouth.

"Yeah, little does she know Mark just thinks that's what he's supposed to do." Severa grinned. Mark rubbed his neck. Mark just smiled and shrugged. Morgan got up and wiped her eyes of any tears. She noticed Robin approach them. Robin ruffled Mark's hair. Mark fixed his hair as Roibn chuckled.

"Come on," Mark muttered, "Is this pick on Mark day?" Robin tilted his head.

"No son," Robin patted his son's back, "I'm just doing my job as your old man." Robin closed his eyes and sighed. "Listen," Robin whispered. The three children glanced at Robin. "I need to know," Robin placed his hand in front of him. His brand on his left hand glowed a deep purple. "How much do you know about this symbol?" Morgan placed her right hand on Robin's left. Her brand was clear. Mark smiled as he placed his right hand on his chest and his left with Morgan's and Robin's. Severa hands moved behind her back. She looked at the earth. She sighed and added her hand to the pile.

"We understand what we are." Mark grinned. Severa nodded. Morgan smiled she brought her right hand to her face. The brand seemed to light her eyes with a similar purple light.

"We are the cursed." Morgan grinned. "and I'm proud of it." Mark grabbed Morgan's hand.

"Proud of our heritage." Mark grinned. Severa grabbed Morgan's left hand.

"Proud of you, daddy." Severa smiled. Robin hesitated.

So…Robin thought. He felt tears fall from his cheek. This is what's it like. Robin wiped his tears away.

They fell from his cheek onto the grass beneath their feet. Wetting the grass, the droplets hugged the blades of grass. The wind blew around them. The wind picked up the tears from the grass and flew on the touch of the breeze. Until the tears reunited with the sea and intermixed with the tears of others picked up by the gales. But a single tear flew into the air as the torrents struggled against each other.

The tear, once more, rode on the wind's tails. It flew over the sea until it stalled in the air. The clouds formed around it as the very sky began to bellow and cry. The tear fell to the earth surrounded by the wails of the heavens.

Daraen with her hand on her hip patted her foot against the dirt. Rufure sat in front of her on an old stump. He tapped Gravidus on the ground. Daraen felt the rain hit her neck. She took the blue scarf around her neck and covered her head. She made sure the scarf covered her shoulders. She let out her hand as the rain fell down. The cold from the rain penetrated through the cloth around her hand but not through the leather around her wrist and forearm.

Rufure got up and covered his head with a blue shawl. His dark leather armor kept his warm.

"He's not coming." Rufure muttered. Rufure glanced at the earth.

"He's just late," Daraen retorted. She tried to see what Rufure was thinking but she couldn't get a grasp of his thoughts. He kept his eyes to the earth. Rufure gritted his teeth.

"How can you be so confident?" Rufure asked. Daraen shrugged.

"He said he'd be here." Daraen smiled. The rain began to soak their clothing.

"He also said he would return home," Rufure muttered, "But we had to find him." Rufure sneered, "We," He paused. "How can you trust him? How can you trust brother after all I have told you?" Rufure asked. He shook his head. He sat back on the stump. He leaned forward and onto Gravidus.

"So what." Daraen smiled. Rufure raised his brow.

"So what?" Rufure muttered. "Are you insane sister?" He stated.

"So what if Robin somehow get so many legendary weapons," Daraen glanced towards the earth. She rubbed her arm. She felt a slight tug at the back of her mind. "I trust Robin."

"He could be lying about something important?" Rufure bared his teeth. "He could be pulling all our legs. Gods," Rufure tightened his grip on Gravidus. Dark tendrils began to form around the spear's tip. "I will not be made a fool." Rufure shouted as he shouted, "I have too much at stake."

"Where did this all come from," Daraen asked. Rufure slammed Gravidus's tip into the earth. Dark flames ripped into the earth.

"He's been hiding something since the beginning." Rufure shouted.

"He doesn't have his memories." Daraen shook her head. "They're hidden from him too.

"But what if that's the lie," Rufure muttered. "And what if he planned to lose his memories from the start." Daraen raised a brow at him.

"Do you hear yourself?" Daraen asked.

"Do you hear what you said?" Rufure retorted. "So what?" Rufure scoffed. He picked up Gravidus and began to walk away. "Why do you risk so much by believing in brother?" Rufure muttered. Daraen watched as Rufure walked away. Daraen looked up into the sky. She placed out her hand to catch the rain. Of the raindrops, the single teardrop fell on her hand and puddled against her soaked glove.

"He's our brother," Daraen whispered as she stared at the dark stormy clouds. The winds blew the clouds a part as the days began to pass. Armies marched beneath the clouds. A large boat slowly entered a port. Robin walked on to the port from the boat. His head covered his robe's hood. Beside him Emmeryn held her veil that covered her face and forehead. The tick green cloth dripped water from its tips.

Cordelia held an umbrella over her head. The tick cloth was pulled by the wind but the umbrellas' sturdy shaft held it together.

"So what's the next stop?" Cordelia whispered. Robin pointed forward.

"You'll know it when we see it." Robin grinned. "I doubt many trees can reach the size of cities." Robin walked forward and against the wind. Soon the wind died down as Robin's forces marched towards their target. Yet, Robin's army was small. It was a fraction of its former self.

"Was it a good idea to leave a majority of the army back home?" Cordelia asked as they marched through the valleys and the thick marshlands. They waded through the wetlands.

"We have to move quickly and I doubt a large army can navigate this terrain easily." Robin muttered as he struggled against the weight of the waist high swamp. "Besides," Robin grinned as the wetlands began to recede. The army soon let the wetlands and came to a large tree. Its gnarled roots pierced the earth and surrounded the pathway to the great tree. The roots acted like walls and countless cuts, scorch marks, and bark-less spots. Emmeryn placed her hand on her chest.

"The Great Mila tree." Emmeryn smiled, "It's said that this was the very place that Naga blessed the earth and gave the world her voice." Emmeryn walked closer to the roots and placed her hand on it. She could feel a warmth come from the vines. The roots sprouted flowers from Emmeryn's touch.

"I don't know if that is true," Robin grinned, "But this place is definitely covered with Naga's magic." Robin muttered, "I can sense those who carry her blood and those who do not." Emmeryn picked up the flowers and smelled them. Their aroma was a light airy scent. Robin reached for the root. "When I first came here I had to hide myself from the roots." Emmeryn raised her brow. Cordelia rubbed her chin.

"Why was that?" Cordelia asked as she leaned on her left foot. Robin touched the root and quickly jumped backwards. Large thorns sprouted from the roots. Some of the thorns cut into Robin's cloak.

"That's what happened," Robin grinned. "Nearly got gored by those thorns." Robin sighed, "Not all of us have blood the Mila tree agrees with." Robin scratched his chin. "So we need to fool the tree."

"Father" Mark called out. "Perhaps we can shock the tree?" Emmeryn and Cordelia turned to see Mark smiling with one hand on his hip and the other in front of him. Robin scratched his chin.

"Force feed the tree dark magic?" Robin muttered. Robin shook his head, "That might prematurely age the tree."

"It could also kill it," Emmeryn muttered. Mark nodded.

"I'd rather have the tree die than risk father's life." Mark stated. Emmeryn furrowed her brow.

"Honey, this tree is a part of your heritage," Emmeryn stated. Mark nodded. He placed his hand on the root. The tree seemed to shake at his touch. Thorns stuck about around him but not at him.

"It is and I can honor it through remembering it," Mark stated, "But my heritage is also connected to the Grimleal and I doubt you or father will tell me to preserve the Grimleal." Mark began to focus dark magic into the tree. Emmeryn hesitated. Cordelia grabbed Emmeryn's hand. Morgan and Severa walked passed Emmeryn and Cordelia. Morgan kissed Emmeryn on the cheek and ran up to the tree. She forced more dark magic into the tree's roots. Severa waved at them and followed Morgan.

The entire trees seemed to wilt. It's petals turned brownish as it's bark began to crack. Robin crossed his arms and he turned to Emmeryn.

"What are you waiting for?" Emmeryn glanced away. "Don't you need to kill the Mila tree." Robin shrugged.

"Not without your permission." Robin said. Emmeryn frowned. She looked at the ground.

"And we aren't going to kill the tree," Cordelia held both of Emmeryn's hand. "I promise." Emmeryn sighed. She turned to Robin.

"Okay," The three of them joined their children. They placed their hands on the roots and began to pump dark magic into the tree. Emmeryn could hear the tree wretch within its roots.

"Just a little more," Mark gritted his teeth. "I can feel it!" Robin nodded. Mark felt the spark beginning to wither within the tree. "Now!" Severa stepped backwards and released a bolt of wind. The wind pushed them all backwards. Suddenly, the tree released thousands of thorns along its wall. The tree slowly pulled its thorns in.

"It's sluggish." Robin muttered. Severa sighed.

"Good thing I had that blast of wind." Severa smiled and flipped her bangs away from her face. "You're welcome." She beamed. Robin crossed his arms and shrugged.

"That's my girl." Robin nodded. Robin pointed them towards the main body of the army. "I want you three to take Linfan and Marc under the main floor. You should find a sword that looks familiar." Severa raised her brow at him.

"Aldonite, right?" Mark said. Robin nodded.

"Make sure Marc gives that to his mother," Robin waved at them to go. "I have a feeling we are a bit late to the party." Mark nodded. Robin walked passed the great roots. Tiny thorns tried to spurt from its roots but they could only grow a few centimeters from their base.

Under the sun, two armies clashed against one another as a large man in red steel groomed is mustache near the Mila tree's trunk.

"All this work for a tree?" the mustached man chuckled, "It's positively unscientific." He chuckled, "and I should know. Science is what made my mustache so glorious!" He pruned the thick patch of hair on his face. Its firm and smooth hair tickled his nose. "Like a blanket for the nose," He bellowed. "My mustache will protect me from anything these children can throw at me." Far from the man with his glorious mustache, Daraen and Priam dodged enemy arrows and swung axes. Daraen noticed the mustache. She quickly notched three arrows in Parthia.

Parthia released the arrows at incredible speeds. The very wind seemed to push the arrows as they slammed into the nicks of the enemy armors.

"You know hon," Daraen placed her hand on Priam's chin. "You'd look quite dashing with a mustache." Priam raised his brow at her.

"Why?" He muttered. She grabbed his waist and he pulled her aside. He used Ragnell to block an incoming axe from an enemy warrior. He pushed the axe up and slammed Ragnell's hilt into the man's throat and sliced at his chest. Daraen twirled back to him.

"I'd enjoy a tickle or two," She winked at him. She flipped over his shoulders and notched another arrow. She released the arrow. The arrow's head slammed into an enemy's throat. "And you'd look so sophisticated." Rufure a few feet away from them scoffed.

"Flirting at a time like this," Rufure dodge an incoming blast of wind. Say'ri dodged underneath the blast. Her sleek black hair flew with the blast.

"True," Say'ri drew Sol Katti and Mani Katti and sliced through the enemy mage. "But it is sweet nonetheless."

"Would you do something like this?" Rufure asked Say'ri. She blushed and shook her head.

"Fie, I could never," Say'ri shook her head, "It would be too…improper and uncouth. But it is sweet nonetheless." Say'ri sighed. Rufure chuckled shook his head. Oh milady, Rufure thought.

Suddenly from behind the great Mila tree, Wyvern lords appeared.

"Yes," the mustached man chuckled, "We can now end this battle. Burn the tree! End this symbol of tyranny!" The mustached man jumped backwards. Falchion had slammed into the tree's base.

"Tyranny?" Chrom snarled, "It's you and your Walhart that seek to impose tyranny." Chrom rushed at the mustached man.

"I know who you are boy," the man dodged, "But I may be in heavy armor but I, Cervantes, have the power of my mustache to lend me strength." He flipped his spear. "I have the purified Gungnir by my side." He chuckled. "It a-beard before me as I was pruning my mustache." He chuckled. "Ho ho, I make myself laugh sometimes."

Sumia quickly sliced through both wyvern lords and then fluttered low on her Pegasus.

"This is an odd man," Sumia whispered. Her golden armor shined in the light. Cervantes slammed Gungnir into the ground. That weapon, Sumia thought, it's exactly like Cynthia's.

"Doesn't matter we will defeat him." Chrom muttered he rushed. Cervantes's deflected Falchion with Gungnir.

"Using a dull fang against a honed blade is no way to fight." Cervantes stated. A flash of light blinded Cervantes for a second as a second Falchion held Gungnir in place.

"How about a honed fang?" Lucina stated. Cervantes was astonished by Lucina's strength.

"Such power for such a flower." Cervantes murmured, "Nonetheless you are blind as this pompous foul." Cervantes pressed his shield against Lucina. It knocked her backwards. "A dull fang even when sharpened is still a dull fang!" Cervantes slammed Gungnir's base into the Mila Tree's base. "If only you could see what Walhart sees. You'd understand. We must cleanse this world of evil." Chrom flourished Falchion. The silver blade reflected light.

"By replacing with Walhart's brand?" Chrom countered. Cervantes shrugged.

"It's not the place of a soldier to question," Cervantes played with his mustache. "But all I know is if Walhart is evil, he is only mortal." Cervantes's eyes narrowed, "Unlike the dragons."

"But you are still in the wrong," Say'ri rushed passed enemy soldiers and attacked Cervantes. Cervantes held his place as the two Katti's held Gungnir in a critical spot.

"Ay, if it isn't Say'ri!" Cervantes chuckled, "It seems you appear whenever I'm about to be victorious."

"Fie," Say'ri scowled, "You and your beard." Say'ri kicked against Gungnir and rushed at Cervantes. Cervantes blocked all of Say'ri's attacks.

"I said appeared! Not a-beard," He muttered, "I'm not so bald-headed to make the same joke twice." Cervantes chuckled, "See I just made a new one!" He chuckled. Say'ri dodged backwards as Cervantes swung Gungnir at her. The heavy swing slammed into the ground. The blade dug deep into the Mila Tree's flesh.

"A bit full of himself isn't he." Rufure muttered. He held Gravidus tight. "I might be able to break his-" Rufure eyes widened as a woman in purple armor fell from the sky at Cervantes.

"Dodge this!" The woman wielded two golden curved blades. Cervantes blocked the strike with Gungnir.

"What is this?" He murmured. The woman suddenly flipped over. The two curved blades fell into the tree's roots. She drew a spear on her back and slammed it into the ground. Purple fire erupted from. Cervantes stepped backwards. He froze as he felt his heels at the blade's edge. In a second, the woman rushed at Cervantes with her spear. Cervantes couldn't placed Gungnir in a defensive position so he used his heavy shield. The spear almost cracked his shield but the force of the strike forced him over the blades. He tried to balance himself by slamming Gungvir into the roots but it couldn't hold him. He nearly tripped over again.

"Oy!" Cervantes murmured as he fell over and on to the roots of the Mila tree. The woman slammed her spear into the ground. The purple fire ate away at the roots. Cervantes tried to push himself up by the roots began to give. The bark cracked as splinters flung into the air. Cervantes couldn't hold on to Gungnir and fell into the ditch and into the heart of the tree. From the sky another man dropped down. He carried an old dull blade in his hands. The man had a deep blue hair. He smiled as he picked up Gungnir. With two familiar blades and a golden bow on his back, he smiled at the woman.

"That was amazing cousin," the blue-haired man chuckled. "I mean, you came in and forced him back. Then you placed your swords as traps, I mean come on!" The black-haired woman in purple armor blushed at the blue-haired man's words. Rufure approached them.

"Who the hell are you?" Rufure asked. Rufure and Daraen turned around as they heard clapping from behind them.

"I doubt you want to curse in front of you daughter," Robin smiled. Daraen shook her head.

"Daughter?" she murmured. The blue haired man scratched his head.

"Hey, Uncle am I chopped liver?" The blue haired man murmured.

"Marc, your mother wasn't the one who cursed." Robin smiled. Daraen's face lite up. She ran up to Marc and hugged him

"C-can't breathe!" Marc gasped. Now I know how Mark felt with Auntie Emmeryn. Marc noticed Priam walk up and ruffle his hair.

Rufure approached Linfan. They were quite. Say'ri approached and they silently hugged each other. Robin smiled. He walked passed them to the base of the Mila Tree. The tree receded to reveal a woman with stark green hair and pointed ears. Her red attire was ornate and old. Yet its color was vivid.

"Never thought you'd be at the center of this old tree." Robin grinned. He patted the sleeping woman's shoulder. "Hey, please wake up." The woman's eyes opened. Her unearthly green eyes met Robin's. She smiled at him.

"Mar Mar, you came," she muttered dreamily. She hugged Robin and buried her head into Robin's shoulder. "I love you Mar Mar." Robin hesitated.

Okay this is not what I thought would happen, Robin thought.

Back with the rest of the shepherds, Cordelia sighed and Emmeryn shook her head.

"I knew it," Cordelia muttered.

"Was there any other way this could end?" Emmeryn rolled her eyes.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Favorites are Welcomed and please share if you want.

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm hope you are enjoying the story. For the readers who have stayed with me forever, and you know who you are, I actually decided to two things on this chapter.

One: I'm going to write the three other possible directions I could have gone with Emmeryn and her child.

Two: I'm going to write a little Character Sheet on the main family just for fun.

So here you go!

* * *

One

* * *

The first option I thought about for Emmeryn was to have her killed during the battle with Gangrel. A short of side effect of the entire scuffle. I was thinking Robin would accidentally maim her through the stomach with a lightning bolt due to the complications he had in that chapter. But I felt this wouldn't' work because a situation like this would drive the two families (Chrom and Robins) too far apart (too early anyway) so I scrapped it.

* * *

The second option was for Emmeryn to suffer a miscarriage. This way shouldn't have a reason to to contact Robin and then she would have just internal struggle on the side. The problem with this is that this side story would be hard to intertwine with the rest o the story without making it an separate side plot. Plus this wouldn't really to the overarching theme. I really loved this concept but it just didn't work out so I scrapped it for that reason.

* * *

The third option was for Robin just to marry Emmeryn and leave Cordelia to marry someone else (most likely Gaius, Kellam, or anyone really) But the problem with this was the mirror image between the two families wouldn't work. For this to work , I would have to alter Daraen's relationship with Chrom so it'd be a mirror between Chrom-Daraen and Robin-Emmeryn with a contrast of Mark-Morgan with Marc-Lucina. And while this was doable, I felt like (and my own personal bias as I love Severa as a daughter to Robin. Don't judge.) that making a love triangle would be somewhat interesting and unorthodox as in this case. It doesn't get resolved all nice and peachy.

* * *

2nd (if you like this I may do this for next few chapters until I've done most of the shepherds.)

* * *

Robin

Build 3

Face 1

Hair 1

Hair color: any dark red.

Robin is a natural flirt but is oblivious to his nature. Because of this, Robin tends to get in romantic situations more than usual. Though depending on his current love-life situation, this can be seen as either a curse and a blessing. Other than this, Robin is very calculating. Never making a decision before first planning out the first three steps. But unlike his brother, Rufure, Robin will take action early if he doesn't have enough time to make a clear plan.

Robin is one of the more experience members of the shepherds when it comes to women and sex. Though most of his experience has come from one of his few meaningful relationships. The one he learned the most from was with his tryst with Anne who has a staggering amount of paraphernalia for sale and has been tested thoroughly by Anne herself.

* * *

Emmeryn

A naturally caring woman who always keeps herself guarded. Many people consider her a living goddess who never seems to get angry or vengeful but this is all a mask. Through her childhood, Emmeryn has mastered the necessary art of hiding her emotions and creating a persona of strength, peace, and forgiveness. While she tries her hardest to match her false persona, she knows that the image of perfection she created she could never match. In such, when she allowed this image to die with her faked death. Emmeryn was for the first time ever to live as herself and not as a symbol.

A caring woman from the beginning, Emmeryn has little experience when it comes to the carnal side of love but has plenty experience with the more emotional side. Thanks to her father's multiple attempts to get her married to a number of royal suitors thought, none matched her father's expectations. The little experience she has comes from self-stimulation. Though rumors would have you believe she had a small secret relationship with her guardian Phila.

* * *

Cordelia

The daughter of a powerful lineage of knights, Cordelia has grown up to match her parents skill and to show her worth. Though much to her chagrin, her innate talent allowed her to surpass her parent's abilities quickly and in turn her parent's pushed her to reach perfection. Soon the chase for perfection would become her crux and the main reason for her lack of self-confidence and self worth. Though neither she could show directly as an admittance of weakness would push her farther from perfection. This would lead to Cordelia to be extremely goal-driven and socially awkward around people she considered above her and in turn people she view as perfect(i.e Chrom). Though she would soon see beyond this poorly constructed concept of perfect once she spent more time with Chrom with the help of Robin.

Compared to the other women, Cordelia is one of the least experienced women in the Shepherds by the virtue that she had little time to spare of such things. This combined with her nearly obsessive infatuation with perfection and her infatuation with Chrom prevented her from seriously considering any person worthy of her time.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Robin hesitated he didn't know what to do in this situation as the green-haired woman snuggled against his chest. The green-haired woman blinked a few times and she froze. Robin could feel her nails slightly dig into his skin. She quickly let go of Robin and walked backwards. Her face flushed in a deep red.

"I'm sorry," the woman muttered, "I was dreaming of an age long ago." She sighed. Robin crossed his arms and grinned.

"Apparently about some dreamboat named Mar Mar?" Robin teased as he raised his brow at her. The green-haired woman shook her head.

"No," She hesitated and smiled at him, "about a very close friend." The woman looked at Robin's eyes. "You'd know him from his legend, the Hero-King Marth." Robin nodded.

"Yes, I know." Robin leaned on his left leg, "You've told me this before." The woman placed her hand on to her chest.

"It is good to see you again" She smiled at Robin. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The pleasure is mine oh voice of Naga, the daughter of a goddess," Robin chuckled as he gave her a wide grin. "I probably would've had a lot more questions for you if I knew your credentials back then" Robin bowed, "Milady Tiki." Suddenly Robin felt his ear being pulled. "Hey! Ow" Robin muttered. Cordelia had appeared beside him pulling his ear. "What's that for?"

"Nothing," She smiled. Robin flinched. Great, he thought, I was doing it again…

"Lady Tiki!" Say'ri ran up to Tiki. The green haired manakete smiled and nodded at Say'ri.

"It's good to see you again, Princess Say'ri." Tiki yawned, "Oh, sorry. I'm just a little sleepy still." Robin and Cordelia were muttering to each other.

"I didn't mean to," Robin sighed. "It just comes out…" Robin sighed. Daraen patted Robin on his back.

"Yep that's my brother for you," Daraen winked, "Always mister charming." Robin's brow twitched. Are you trying to make things worse? Robin wondered. Daraen glared at him. Yep, Robin felt his neck go cold. She's absolutely trying to make things worse. "You should probably keep him on a leash."

"Don't temp me," Cordelia mused. Robin felt his face go flush. This is not going as planned…"It'll keep him out of trouble." Cordelia sighed. Tiki watched them bicker.

"Are they always like this?" Tiki asked. Say'ri nodded.

"I'm sorry milady," Say'ri closed her eyes and thought for a second, "They're…expressive." Say'ri sighed. Tiki giggled.

"It is okay, Say'ri." Tiki smiled. "It's cute." Robin got a flash in his eyes. He grinned widely. He grabbed Cordelia's waist and leaned her backwards. Her face went red as Robin brought his face close to hers. He smiled and looked her in the eyes and kissed her. Cordelia began to mutter.

"Is that a good enough apology?" Robin joked. Cordelia flicked his nose. Robin shook his head then Cordelia just jumped on him. Tiki began to laugh as Say'ri's face went deep red.

"They are very affectionate." Tiki giggled. Most of the Shepherds ignored Robin's and Cordelia's little struggle. Severa and Morgan were chatting with Brady.

"I'm telling you it'll be amazing!" Morgan's eyes twinkled with light and hope, "You'd look much more intimidating with this look!" Brady sighed. He had Helswath over his shoulder.

"I ain't tryin to be intimidating!" Brady quipped, "This is just how my mug is." Brady muttered. Severa patted his face.

"Well, you're not really trying to change a thing about it." Severa teased. Brady's brow twitched.

"I shouldn't need to change my mug!" Brady quipped. He suddenly paused and pointed towards Robin and Cordelia, "Ain't that yer Ma and yer old-timer? Morgan and Severa flinched and looked to see their parents in their current predicament. Both of their faces went flush.

"Oh gods, really?" Severa whined.

"We've got to do something!" Morgan slammed her fist into her hand. Brady raised a brow at them.

"It's just yer parents being all lovey-dovey." Brady muttered. Morgan grabbed Brady's face.

"Exactly! Close your eyes Brady. We will make things right!" Morgan proclaimed. Back near the Mila's tree base, Robin picked up Cordelia and kissed her neck. Cordelia giggled as Robin kissed her from the nape of her neck up. Suddenly Robin felt himself being pulled away from Cordelia. Severa and Morgan grabbed Robin's shoulders and pulled their father away. Cordelia was left in the air until Mark slide underneath and grabbed her mother.

"Hi, Mom," Mark grinned. Cordelia sighed as her son helped her down.

"Were we embarrassing you?" Cordelia mused. Mark chuckled.

"Kinda," Mark grinned widely. Cordelia ruffled the boy's thick blonde hair. "Ah Mom, really?" Mark whined. Cordelia noticed what happened to Robin. Severa and Morgan were sitting on Robin's back.

"Isn't this excessive?" Robin muttered. Morgan shook her head.

"We have to take every precaution so you don't risk turning the entire army blind." Morgan wisped. Severa nodded.

"Yeah," Severa moved her red bangs out of her face, "the last thing we need is you two scarring everyone in the army." Robin sighed. Rufure approached Tiki and Say'ri.

"Maybe we can get to the problem at hand." Rufure muttered. Tiki flinched at the sight of Gravidus. "Is there a problem milady?" Rufure asked. Tiki shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry," she smiled, "It's just that weapon once belonged to a lost man." Tiki sighed. I hope that history doesn't repeat itself. She thought. Rufure frowned slightly.

"I'll be careful then milady but we need your help against Walhart. Your blessing will help rally the people and maybe they'll even join us." Robin escaped from his daughters' trap and approach them.

"It'd be better if the voice actually fought with us." Robin pointed out. "What better way to make the people believe providence is on our side then to have the symbol of Naga's power be a part of our forces." Say'ri shook her head.

"No, we cannot risk the life of the voice." Say'ri shouted at Robin. "She is too important to the people!" Robin raised his brow at her. So the calm princess has a breaking point. Robin thought. Tiki watched Rufure and Robin. Her eyes narrowed as she watched something odd appear between them.

"Say'ri is right. We cannot risk a symbols' life." Rufure demanded.

"Well, little brother seems so certain, now." Robin crossed his arms. "Lead an army for a bit and now you know what's best?" Robin grinned.

"One manakete cannot change a war." Rufure gritted his teeth.

"No, but a symbol fighting with us can lead thousands of people to join us." Robin grinned. "Besides, this manakete happens to be the daughter of Naga. She is a manakete that has fought villains of legend. Do you think Walhart is more dangerous than the likes of Gharnef and Hardin?" Robin grinned. Rufure stepped forward but Daraen jumped in and kept the brothers separate.

"Brother!" Daraen glared at Robin, "What are you doing?" Robin grinned. Tiki noticed Robin's aura change. It was originally a stark red with blue flares in it. But suddenly the stark red was surrounded by the blue flares fighting with an odd purple light. The two parts fought and battle with each other. Flares of blue and purple split the inner red flame like paper. And with each flare, the red flame withered away.

"I know Rufure doesn't trust me," Robin smiled widely. His teeth glared with white light. "I want to see if what our baby brother is planning to do. Are you going to be like Gharnef and work behind the shadows or let your pride and anger fester inside of you like it did with Hardin?"

"I'm like neither men," Rufure countered. Robin grinned. He drew Mercurius and slammed the blade into the Mila's tree roots. Purple lightning shocked the air as light pink petals appeared around it.

"Then prove it." Robin stated. He stared down Rufure. "Draw Gravidus and strike the earth." Robin grinned widely. His teeth seemed sharp. "Let us see the color of your fire! Is it the flames of holy Luna and Sol? Is it the flame of our family, Ignis? Or is it the flames of Vengeance?" Rufure stood still.

"I will not." Rufure stepped back, "I don't have to prove anything to you, brother," Rufure stated. Robin grinned. Tiki watched as the two brother's internal fire contrasted each other. Robin's was a battle of blue and purple around a small red fire. Rufure's was a single red flame with tiny sparks of blue light with purple light seeping underneath it. It was almost as if. Tiki shook her head. No, I'm just tired. She thought.

"I think we need a little break," Daraen stated. Rufure raised his brow at Daraen. Robin closed his eyes. Before Rufure could say anything, "We need a break." Daraen ordered. Rufure sighed and nodded. Daraen watched as Rufure and Say'ri walked away. "What's with you, brother?" Daraen asked Robin.

"I've found myself but I suppose that's hard to understand," Robin muttered. He turned to Tiki and sheathed Mercurius. "Tiki tell her what you saw. I did this so you could see my aura." Tiki flinched at Robin's words. "Tell her what you saw." Robin hesitated, "Please." Robin's voice shook.

"I saw a power in your brother," Tiki began. Daraen covered her mouth. "A power like mine but different." Tiki closed her eyes. She remembered the battle between the purple and blue flames. They're shapes became clear in her mind: as dragon and a demon fighting for control over a human soul. "Both familiar and alien to me." Daraen looked at her feet then at Robin.

"What does this mean?" Daraen asked. Robin smiled.

"It means my worst fears have come true. It means that everything I discovered in the past is coming true." Robin took a deep breath, "I cannot tell you but," Robin placed his hands on Daraen's shoulders, "Don't worry about your big brother. Cordelia and Emmeryn already know. I believe even my kids know." Robin chuckled, "But I think they don't want to believe it. Severa especially," Robin looked towards them. He turned back to Daraen. "Sister, I need you to be the voice of reason for this army." Robin took a deep breath, "So let's take that break now." Robin smiled. Robin began to walk away to his family.

"Wait, brother!" Daraen called out to Robin. Robin turned around, "You don't believe he is either Hardin or Gharnef? Do you?" Robin paused as smiled.

"Remember what Tiki said about the lost man?" Robin turned to Daraen, "Rufure is like that lost man and if he is not willing to show his heart. He'll end up lost just like him. Forever forgotten and without family." Robin chuckled, "He's already beat him on one thing. He has married his princess."

The army soon shifted itself from the great Mila Tree so it can heal the wounds it sustained from the battle. The army soon stopped in a large bustling city that surrounded a tranquil grove. Great stone walls separate the seemingly timeless grove from the bustles of the city.

"Why did we pick this city?" Daraen asked. Robin scratched his chin.

"This place was once of the last battlefields between the dragons and mortal men. Thousands of lives were lost on this plain," Robin mused, "But the grove in the center," Robin pointed to the grand walls, "Was the place was mortal men and a single dragon tribe fought together for peace." Robin took a deep breath. "It was there that the worship of Naga truly began. It was there that for a time Dragons and mortals could live in peace." Daraen hummed slightly.

"Wow," she muttered.

"Yeah," Robin chuckled, "Before that people just saw Naga as a powerful old dragon. After that union of mortals and dragons, she became a goddess to many." Robin took a deep breath. "This is why this place is called the Divine Dragon Grounds. Also Walhart won't attack this place. He knows that this place is too important to his subjects. If he attacked this palce, the people would revolt." Daraen smiled.

"So that's the main reason." Daraen muttered. Robin shrugged.

"No. Tiki wanted to go here. She said that this area was a good place to rest." Robin frowned. "Maybe she wants to speak with her mother before she joins us." Daraen closed her eyes and nodded. She flinched when she saw Robin being pulled away by Cordelia and Emmeryn. Their three children followed behind the abducted Robin. Daraen chuckled. I guess brother is treating his girls today.

Soon Robin and Mark found themselves underneath a mountain of bags filled with clothes, books, and jewelry. Emmeryn and Cordelia were giggling and chatting about a pair of earrings they saw. Morgan was reading one of her new books as she listened to Severa talk about a new outfit she planned with all the new clothes and accessories she bought.

"Hey dad," Mark muttered as they carried the bags behind the girls, "Does this bring back memories or what." Robin chuckled.

"Yeah," Robin grinned, "Even when you were small tykes I would have to carry a bunch of stuff that we got you three." Robin smiled and sighed, "I'm happy to see that doesn't change."

"I doubt you can stop Mom and Mum from buying us stuff." Mark laughed. Robin closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah," Robin mused, "they do love spoiling you." Robin sighed, "I'm glad that you guys turned out right." Robin chuckled. Mark shrugged.

"I don't think it's so strange. We got good role models." Mark grinned widely. He blew a few strands of blonde hair away from his face. Robin smiled. He wanted to ruffle his son's hair and give him a hug. But the situation didn't allow him that luxury.

"Hey, Daddy!" Robin looked around his pile of stuff he was carrying to see Severa and Morgan waving at them. "We're going to rest here." Severa pointed to the small café. Robin and Mark quickly sat on the nice wooden chairs. The wooden table was covered by a nice cloth. It was musky with age but its face was clean. Its edges were freshly patched. Not a single strand of fabric was sticking from the old tablecloth.

"How's my big man doing," Emmeryn walked up to Robin and sat on his lap. She kissed his cheek.

"I was just carrying bags," Robin chuckled. Severa and Morgan sat down and motioned a fake gag. Mark chuckled to himself. "Besides I doubt our two daughters would like us having a public display." Robin motioned to Severa and Morgan. Emmeryn got up and sat in the chair to the left of Robin. Cordelia soon arrived with a waiter.

"So you got all the orders." Cordelia asked. The boy dressed in a simple butler uniform nodded. Robin could tell that he had to constantly rewrite the orders to be in perfect condition. Every order probably had a specific direction added to it. "Good, thank you." Cordelia smiled and sat in the chair on Robin's right.

"Don't tell me you gave the boy too much trouble." Robin muttered. Cordelia shook her head.

"I just made sure he got everything right." Cordelia smiled, "Besides it's better than them wasting food if they accidentally prepare something wrong." Robin shrugged. It would be less of a waste but I pretty certain the waiter wouldn't care either way. Robin thought. Robin was silent as they began to talk. Slowly the food came to the table.

"So I'm a princess in your world?" Severa asked Morgan. Morgan nodded.

"Yeah," Morgan giggled, "You would always have the best gowns of anyone at the balls." Morgan smiled. Mark chimed in.

"And you would have a line of suitors after your hand." Mark laughed. Severa flipped one of her twintails backwards.

"Naturally," Severa smiled. Mark shook his head.

"Oh but don't forget father would be right next to you with Mercurius in his hand looking menacingly at them." Mark chuckled. Robin smiled. Cordelia giggled and placed her hand on Robin's leg.

"Really?" Severa asked. Morgan nodded.

"Oh yes and the boys would run. I mean father got that evil eye down to an art." Morgan covered her mouth as she giggled. "I think of all the boys that tried to ask for your hand. I think only one actually didn't run." Morgan turned to Mark. "Remember?"

"Yeah," Mark laughed. "He was a little lanky too. But he impressed father by his, what did father call it?" Mark asked. Robin raised his brow. "Oh, his chutzpah!" Mark chuckled. "Then you know what sis did right?" Mark smiled at Morgan.

"Oh! Oh!" Morgan clapped her hands with a bright smile on her face. "Yeah she said right to his face that she wasn't impressed and the poor boy wet himself." Morgan giggled. "I guess he used all his energy to stand up to father but not to Severa." Robin scratched his head.

"I'm really that intimidating?" Robin muttered. Cordelia patted his face with her other hand.

"When you grow out a beard you really have a fierce face." Cordelia teased. Emmeryn leaned towards Cordelia.

"And when he gets all serious he has that expression that is so scary." Emmeryn muttered. Cordelia nodded.

"Oh yes," Cordelia sighed, "It's a sexy scary." Robin flinched.

"Ah." Robin flinched. "Wait." He turned to Cordelia with a brow raised. "A what scary?" Robin asked. Cordelia moved her hand on Robin's leg a bit closer up. Robin flinched as he felt the heat from Cordelia's breath on his lips.

"A sexy," she emphasized the word, "scary." Cordelia muttered. Robin gulped. Emmeryn hugged Robin from behind he could feel her chest against his back and her breath against his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Now look at you," Emmeryn teased as she nipped his ear. "all embarrassed." Emmeryn whispered.

"Gross!" Robin, Cordelia, and Emmeryn turned to see Severa standing up and shouting gross at them. Morgan was covering her eyes. Mark was just laughing and nearly fell out of his chair. "Gods can you not get all gross right before we eat. I mean I'm about to lose my appetite." Robin took a deep breath. His face was still warm from the attention. This must be payback for what I did back at the Mila Tree. Or maybe…He noticed Cordelia and Emmeryn smiling at glanced at him. Oh, Robin grinned, so this is payback all the way back when we first left for Valm. Robin grunted. Note to self: Remember that Cordelia and Emmeryn have a very good memory.

"Don't worry sweetie," Cordelia mused to Severa. "We'll just have our fun later." Robin flinched.

"Mom! Ew, I don't want to. Just ew!" Severa spat. Morgan faked a gag. Mark continued to laugh and fell backwards in his chair. He was still laughing even on the floor. Well, Robin thought, I got something to look forward too.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Favorites are Welcomed and please share if you want.

Also if you have any requests I'd happy to hear them. I'll see if I can include them.

* * *

Character Insights

Mark

Mark is in many ways his father's son. A handsome boy, Mark tends to get the attention of many woman and with little effort on his part. Combine this fact with Mark's naturally flirty tone and personality (inherited from his good old dad) makes him a heart-breaker. Ironically, he is also very oblivious to this, more so than his father. Mark is still a tactician though and is a firm believer that their are no absolutes. For Mark, people who only see in absolutes are fools who must be educated. This is due to the stories he heard about the First Plegian - Ylissean war that nearly killed his mother.

As the prince of Plegia in his timeline, Mark has experience with the lesser noble's daughters. Though the depth of the experience is in question considering his oblivious nature.

Severa

A true daddy's girl. Severa does everything she can to prove herself to the people around her and more importantly to herself. She sees her failures to prevent the travesties in her future as proof that she isn't worthy of her father nor her mother. Combine this fact that she was also raised by a woman who was raised to the status of saint, it's no wonder Severa is so quick to do anything to prove herself. But there maybe another reason for Severa to work so hard to be fit the idealized image she has made for herself. It may to do with a secret she hasn't shared with anyone from her own timeline.

Considering the timeline, Severa has little experience with the opposite sex. This combined with her naturally high standard has only let most men to just compliment her and buy her dinner. Nothing extremely serious. Though like her mother, she has taken a liking for certain paraphernalia and trashy romance novels.

Morgan

Morgan was always the happy child of the three. She would always find a way to look at things with a positive outlook because of this she was seen by her subjects as a pure and holy child. This may be the reason why the people of her timeline look to her for hope and joy. This image of purity and joy is actually a facade she uses to keep her true intentions hidden. Morgan is the most analytically of her siblings. Where Mark has the heart, Severa has the toughness, Morgan is the one who is always two steps ahead. She still hasn't told her siblings and cousins the true reason why they went into the passed. They still believe is it to save their future.

Morgan is the most worldly of her siblings. Where her sister would spend of most of the time (the resistance in Severa's timeline) in her timeline with nobles and Mark would spend his times with his soldier, Morgan would spend time with the people the most. Because of this Morgan has realized that she has inherited her mother's heart as in prone to fall in love very quickly. Because of this she has had more relationships than her sister (though the extent of said relationships is up to debate) but unlike her mother, Morgan is understands when to move on and to not get caught up in a false image of perfection.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Time for the Vaike to show you how it's done!" Vaike grinned as he slammed a spear into the dirt with his foot. Vaike pivoted his foot and smashed his axe into the helmet of an enemy general. Vaike's muscles bulged as he felt the metal try and resist his strike. The metal split as Vaike's edge buried itself in the man's head. Vaike with a swift kick to the dead man's chest pulled out his axe. The dark curved blade burned with dark fire. "Ha ha!" Vaike grinned. "Nothing better than giving an enemy payback with Vengeance!" Behind him, Panne walked up to him in her Tanguel form. In her mouth she had a horse's leg, she dragged the beast to him. Panne transformed back into her human state. Vaike whistled as Panne fixed her hair. The curls in her hair had gotten out-of-place and her ears were free from her normal weave. Panne smiled.

"What's so funny, husband?" Panne asked. Vaike grinned and leaned on his axe towards Panne.

"Nothin," he murmured, "Just thinking about how gorgeous you are." Vaike grinned. "I gotta say. It still knocks the teeth outta of me." Panne grinned and approached him. Vaike lifted her chin slightly so their lips were so very close. Vaike noticed someone was watching. "Look son," Vaike grinned, "I know you want us to breed like rabbits but it ain't goin' to happen if yer watchin'." The person Vaike mentioned bounced up and transformed into a giant bunny. "That boy ain't right." Vaike muttered. Panne grabbed Vaike's face and nipped his lower lip.

"Forget about our son for a bit," Panne whispered. "Yarne will learn. He's just stubborn like his father." Vaike grinned as he pulled Panne closer and Panne placed her nails against Vaike's chest.

Back with the main army, across the great sea and its crushing waves. Passed the grand cities and the marching armies, in the confines of the old town, in the sacred groove: Robin and the shepherds followed Tiki to the center of the groove. The groove was a large green field filled with small flowers that seemed to bloom with no pattern. Flashes of blue and red covered one side of the hill while the other was patches of red and blue surrounded by indigo and white flowers. Petals of different colors filled the air. They danced on the streams of wind that blew through the groove.

Lissa pranced around the groove. She jumped and enjoyed the smell of the flowers. But she didn't do it alone, she pranced with Lon'qu and Owain. While Owain pranced with his mother willingly; he pranced just like his mother and seemed completely at home in the torrent of brightly colored petals, but Lon'qu just allowed himself to be pulled by his son and wife. Prancing wasn't his cup of tea so he just stood with the two prancing around him. But Lon'qu smiled as the variety of petals fell into his dark black hair. He caught on in his hand. A yellow petal with tiny slivers of blue in it. He smiled at the lone petal and pocketed when Lissa and Owain were too busy prancing and dancing in the shower of petals.

"This place feels so cool," Chrom grinned as he took a deep breath. Chrom could feel his muscles loosen and relax. The sweet air soothed his mind and bathed his entire body in a soothing warmth. Cynthia felt her chest as the sweet air of the groove filled her lungs. Her cheeks became rosy and she giggled slightly.

"This air feels so," Cynthia clenched both of her fists and punched the air, "awesome! I can totally feel the energy of a hero flow through me." Lucina nodded and smiled. The wind picked up her blue hair. In the current, she closed her eyes and took in the air.

"It's so sweet." Lucina smiled as the warmth washed all over her. Tiki walked up the groove. The ground beneath her bloomed with flowers. When she sat down on the verdant grass, the entire groove around her bloomed a deep unearthly blue. The flowers seemed to awaken by Tiki's presence and welcomed her with a pool of sweet, light, and airy aroma. "What is she doing?" Lucina wondered. Say'ri placed her hand on Lucina's shoulder.

"Fie, do they teach you nothing about the ancient practices back in Ylisse?" Say'ri asked. "Lady Tiki is communing with the Divine Dragon Tribe."

"But I thought the tribe died out long ago," Lucina narrowed her eyes. Say'ri nodded.

"Correct," Say'ri sighed, "But only one Divine Dragon remains."

"Naga," Lucina looked at Falchion. "So Tiki is talking to Naga." Lucina mumbled. She smiled and took a deep breath. "No wonder this air is so sweet." Say'ri nodded.

"Aye," Say'ri grinned, "This is truly blessed land. It is here that Naga blessed men and here were this land well have salvation."

Severa took a few shallow breathes.

Gods, Severa thought. Why is this air so heavy? She noticed Morgan taking a pause as they tried to keep up the rest of the army. Emmeryn and Cordelia were helping Robin towards groove. Mark stayed in between Morgan and Severa. He didn't seem to be troubled. Severa rolled her eyes at him. Of course, you are fine. Severa snarled in her head.

Morgan grabbed both Mark and Severa and opened her tome. She opened the book of Naga and cast a bright blue spell. As the blue light bathed Severa's body she felt a weight leave her. The air lost its heft but it lacked the sweetness that Lucina and the other's felt.

Behind them, Robin breathed heavy. It was more than that though. His muscles felt so very heavy and taxed. The air felt like the steaming hot air of the sandy dunes. A crisp and rough air that burned with every breath.

Why is this place so, Robin heaved as his vision blurred. What's going on? Robin could hear something on the wind. It was soft and muffled.

"Maybe we should turn back?" Emmeryn asked. She placed her hand on Robin's forehead. She frowned as she couldn't feel a fever. His skin was cool and normal. He lacked any extreme flush in his cheeks. Robin tried to pull himself up from Cordelia's and Emmeryn's grasp but his muscles failed him. As he slumped back on their shoulders.

"Robin?" Cordelia asked. Robin turned to her and smiled.

"I'm fine." Robin chuckled. He turned to Emmeryn, "I probably just ate too much," he joked. His throat felt dry and itchy as he tried to swallow more air. Every breath seemed to scratch at his neck. "Let's just keep going." Cordelia nodded and with Emmeryn's help they finally reached the groove. Robin forced himself to stand up and drew Mercurius. He slammed Mercurius into the ground and leaned on his blade. Robin felt his vision go blurry. He pinched his nose bridge. He began to hear things. Cries and yells, roars and grunts: Robin could hear these faint sounds coming from the ground. Mark crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He too could hear the sounds.

"Sisters." Mark whispered to Severa and Morgan. They both turned to him, "Can you hear them." Severa glanced away and Morgan nodded.

"The cries of the dead. The yells of the damned," Morgan muttered, "We better get ready. They are about to arrive." Severa snarled but bared Gáe Bolg. Robin held his head and shook his head. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sounds. The screams and yells, he tried to understand them but they seemed to die out. Until the sounds disappeared. For a second there was quiet and Robin opened his eyes. Robin took a deep breath and paused. The air didn't burn his throat. His muscles felt normal and his body didn't feel like it was being weighed down by iron or steel. Robin felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Robin placed his hand over the one on his shoulder. Robin hesitated a bit. This hand wasn't Emmeryn's or Cordelia. It was slightly more armored than either Cordelia's or Emmeryn's. Robin turned around and saw Cherche looking at him with a weird expression. It was concern but there was another emotion in her face. Fear? Robin thought.

Robin glanced around. Everyone was nearly in the same spots as before. A few were slightly different but nothing extraordinarily odd. Why was Cherche so close to him? Where was Emmeryn? Had I closed my eyes for that long that Emmeryn and Cherche could be in two different spots? But why is everyone else unmoved? Robin thought.

"You know Robin. I don't believe you." Cherche chastised Robin. Robin flinched. This is odd. Normally I get this lecture from. Robin noticed Cordelia approached them.

"Is he still saying he's fine?" Cordelia blew a few red hair strands away from her face. Cherche nodded. Robin raised his brow at them. Why was. Cherche tapped her finger against her face.

"When we will our poor husband learn that you cannot hide anything from us." Cherche wagged her finger. Robin felt his mind flash. Wait, Robin froze, husband? Their? Robin tried to remember but he could only remember….he could only remember. Gods. What is happening to me? Cordelia notice Robin's perplexed expression. Cherche placed her hand on Robin's left cheek.

"Are you," Cherche frowned. Robin was stunned by the warmth in her face. She was always a lovely women but now. Robin could see such light, such beauty in Cherche's façade. The shimmer of her skin, the warmth of her touch, the smoothness in her, Robin caught himself. Stop. Don't. Do. This. "Okay," Cherche muttered.

"I'm fine," Robin held Cherche's hand. Why does this feel…right? Robin couldn't understand why he was doing this. Robin kissed Cherche's hand. "I'm fine."

"Father, watch out!" Mark jumped in front of Robin and slammed his Mercurius into an incoming axe. "I know you like being mister smooth with Mum but now is not the time." Mark chuckled. Robin was surprised by his son's pink hair. Suddenly Gerome flew above them on his wyvern.

"You'd think he'd learn by now." Gerome muttered. Mark chuckled.

"You know dad, bro!" Mark laughed. "He's got a plan for everything." Robin noticed as they both had different hair colors. A Gerome with dark red hair and a Mark with dark pink hair. Two sons. Robin smiled. I have two sons…. Robin shook his head. This. This isn't right. Robin thought to himself.

"Come on, Gerome," Severa remarked, "Daddy will never change." She smiled. She swung Gáe Bolg around. "That's why we got to make sure he stays alive." She still has dark red hair. Robin thought.

"We got this!" Morgan opened up her two tomes as more risen clawed out of the ground. The other shepherds approached with their weapons readied. Robin didn't know what to think about seeing these four children calling him father. He felt Cherche's hand on his shoulder. Robin expected a firm grip but it was different. He wouldn't call it firm but comforting and welcoming.

"We shouldn't let the children have all the fun." Cherche cooed. Robin felt his mouth go dry. What should I do? Robin nodded and readied Mercurius and Goetia. His heart slammed against his chest. The risen wretched as they began to run towards them.

"They cannot get passed this line." Robin shouted as he slammed Mercurius into the earth. He rushed forward and dodged a few balls of fire and sliced at risen. Robin sliced through some of the risen quickly but he found himself watching Cherche and Gerome. Gerome's combat style was slightly different. It lacked Frederick's brute force. Instead it was more precise. Less based on instinct and more on quick planning. Cherche was still her usual self but Robin noticed an enemy approach her from behind. Robin released a bolt of lightning of Goetia. The dark lightning rotted the Risen's flesh even further. Cherche noticed the creature jitter. She pulled on Minerva's reigns and slammed Hauteclere into the stunned risen.

More risen clawed their way up as the first rush of them were cut down. Gerome swooped in from above and sliced the heads off a few of the risen before they could free themselves from the earth. Severa followed behind Gerome and Gáe Bolg to stab the Risen's chest. She pulled them from their spot on the earth and tossed them up into the air. Morgan fired bursts of dark purple lightning and bright blue fireballs. Robin felt his chest swell with pride as Mark and Gerome made short work of the Risen. Robin felt such pride as Morgan and Severa tore through the enemy lines with such ease. These are my…Robin paused. Are they my children? Or are they another Robin's?

Slowly the risen stopped crawling their way from the earth. Robin gulped. He thought when this was over everything would go back to normal. But Robin looked around and nothing had changed. No shift of people, Mark still had Cherche's pink hair. Robin felt dread wash over him. Was he stuck here forever? Was this his new life? Robin glanced up and noticed Cherche and Cordelia laughing with each other. Robin paused. Cherche placed her hand on Cordelia's arm and whispered something into her ear. Cordelia's entire face lite up as she laughed.

Robin closed his eyes. He wanted to see the memories he had in this world. He saw his first moments with Cherche. He could remember the feel of her breath, the feel of her skin. He remembered the moment when Mark was born. When Gerome was born. When Severa was and when Morgan was. He could remember them so clearly. Robin opened his eyes and looked at his hand. The brand of Grima was glowing mildly. So this is your doing! Robin thought.

"Robin," Cordelia walked up to Robin. She smiled at him. He could see worry in her eyes. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Robin nodded.

"Peace love," Robin held Cordelia's hand and held it with both hands. "I'm fine." Robin smiled. Could this be so bad? Robin thought. I still have this wonderful woman in my life. Behind him he could feel Cherche hugged him.

"Maybe he's just distracted," Cherche mused. She kissed Robin's neck. "Don't worry honey." She grinned. A slight blush colored her face. "I haven't forgotten our little promise." Robin felt his heart skip a beat. Why was he so enthralled by Cherche? Maybe it's because he was this world's Robin and maybe that's it. He…he couldn't say no to this promise without damaging this man's life. But he wouldn't say no. Robin was captivated by Cherche. There was an unnatural heat that washed over his body every time she touched him. Like her fingers were sparking fires on his skin.

It was…intoxicating.

"Gods," Severa muttered, "get a room." She muttered. Mark placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give them any ideas." Mark joked as he scratched his dark pink hair. Severa flicked Mark's nose. "Ow." Mark chuckled as he rubbed his nose.

"You should know sister is practically an angry wyvern," Gerome stated. Severa glared at Gerome. The two glared at each other as Morgan walked up to Mark.

"Who do you think will end the stare off first?" Morgan asked. Mark shrugged as he walked away from his angry wyvern of a sister.

"Last time, Severa got bored but Gerome might get tired of this one," Mark nodded his head. Morgan tilted her head and rubbed her chin with her left hand. Robin smiled.

This life…wouldn't be so bad. Robin thought as Gerome and Severa continued to glare at each other until both walked away in opposite directions.

"Ouch, a stare-bye!" Mark chuckled, "So are they still even?" Mark asked Morgan. Morgan giggled as she opened her book.

"Yep I wonder who will be the first one to flinch," Morgan closed her book and chuckled.

Yeah, this life wouldn't…Robin stopped himself. What are you doing old boy? This isn't…Robin took a deep breath. This isn't your life…

Soon after all was done in the groove, the army marched out of the groove and towards their first target, Fort Steiger. But before they could get there the sun had set and the moon graced the sky. In his tent, Robin took off his shirt. His muscles ached. He rubbed his shoulder. He could still feel the wear from the groove on his throat. He sat down on the makeshift bedding. He noticed a small mirror in a basket next to the bedding. It was Cordelia's. Pegasus wing motifs were carved into its steel. Robin picked up the mirror and looked at himself. He rubbed his chin as his stubble scratched against his hand.

But it was still him. He may be in a different world but he still was himself. Robin heard the tent door open. Cordelia walked in a sheer red nightgown. Robin could see the shades of her curves underneath the flowing cloth. She placed her hand on Robin's shoulder and let her finger trail on his shoulder to his neck. She hugged him and placed her head on his shoulder. Robin kissed her hands.

"Robin," Cordelia whispered. Robin sighed.

"I'm good." Robin whispered back. Cordelia kissed Robin's cheek. She let go of Robin and began to massage his shoulders. She could feel Robin's muscles resist her hands.

"Your body says otherwise," Cordelia cooed. She noticed as Robin's muscles flexed and relaxed with her touch. The heat of his skin warmed her hands. Robin moaned softly as Cordelia unclenched the knots in Robin's muscles.

"Starting without me?" Robin opened his eyes to see Cherche. She was dressed in wyvern scale and silk corset with matching bottom. A stark green scales and black cloth ensemble. Around her neck was a studded choker and it matched a smooth strap she held. It was a stark contrast to Cordelia's softer attire. Cherche walked up to Robin. Robin could hear the clanks of Cherche's footwear, heeled thigh-high boots of shiny black cloth. She snapped the strapped around Robin's neck and hooked in a rope to it. There was hunger in her eyes. Cordelia stopped her massage and wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulders. She nipped at his ear. Robin could feel the anticipation on her warm and heavy breath.

They both were hungry.

Robin felt the strap be tugged by Cherche. She licked her rosy lips and grinned at Robin.

For a second, Robin feared…Was this wrong? Robin heard Cherche gasp and giggle as her skin heated up in a red blush.

For a second, Robin wondered…Am I being dishonest? Robin felt Cordelia's hips shiver and shake in his grasp.

For a second, Robin hesitated…Is it wrong that I feel….happy? Robin felt the strap around his neck. Cherche laid asleep next to him and Cordelia cuddled against him.

Is this…

Wrong?

Then why do I feel…

Happy?

Robin closed his eyes and for a second he felt nothing. Nothing until he heard the birds chirp. He opened his eyes. Sunlight seeped through the tents opening and shined into his eyes. It blurred his vision. Robin wiped his eyes as he waited for his vision to return to normal from the glare of light. Looked to his right. Robin flinched.

"Emm?" Robin whispered. Emmeryn was lying next to him. It was her more lithe form under the sheets. Robin rubbed his nose. What? Why? Robin looked at his brand. Was this all your cruel joke? Robin thought. To make me doubt myself? Robin grimaced. Robin placed his hand against his chest. He could feel his wandering heart.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Favorites are Welcomed and please share if you want.

* * *

**Author Notes**

So hi again everyone. I would like to start this extra little piece by explaining why I choose Cherche to be the lady in question here. Well as I have written in the last author comments on the last two chapters. Cherche was actually one of the options for Robin's wife in the beginning. She would have been the wife of Robin if I placed Olivia with Chrom and let me explain why.

When I decided to write this I wanted for Chrom's love and family life to be a near mirror of Robin's.

For example of the love life, Cordelia is in many ways a mirror image of Sumia. (one's confident but has self-image issue while the other is not very confident but has a strong sense of self) The reason why Olivia and Cherche were mirrors were because of their personalities. (Very expressive but shy for Olivia while Cherche is very subdued but blunt) I hope the concept of my picks are making sense.

On the family life, the children set up would be the same (ie boy &amp; girl or 2 girls) but with different types of children. Severa/Gerome vs Cynthia/Inigo (Introvert vs Extrovert) and Morgan vs Lucina (optimistic vs cynical)

So with that in mind what was my list for choices. Well here they are and (why I didn't do it.)

**Cordelia**-**Sumia**

**Cherche**-**Olivia**

**Lissa**-**Maribelle** (Limited effect on story as children would not need to hide connection to Exalted bloodline/ Brady's personality doesn't fit with Chrom's in the scope of my storytelling.)

**Miriel**-**Sully** (Children setup wouldn't be matched and Sully and Miriel's differences are only skin deep as both women are relatively similar)

**Emmeryn**-**Daraen** (Similarly to Lissa's problem, the intrigue could not be implemented with Emmeryn being the primary wife. Secondly, the child set up would be difficult as Emmeryn would have to have both Male Morgan(Mark) and Female Morgan to match the Lucina and Male Morgan(Marc) combo. This would be messy as they constantly would be at odds instead of Marc being a side character like Linfan)

**Maiden**-**Maiden** (I would most likely never do this because this adds very little to the story.)

As one can see. I didn't put a reason why I didn't pick Cherche-Olivia over Cordelia-Sumia. You see Cherche and Cordelia happen to be my two favorite female characters in Awakening. (I have a thing for strong and determined women) I was even thinking of letting Chrom have an affair with Olivia on the behest of Virion (who would be infertile in this story arc) to keep his honor. So this would mirror Robin's dedication to his child out of wedlock with either Cordelia or Cherche. But I decided against this because I just didn't feel like it was necessary for the story.

But the reason why I'm saying this is simple. I would like to know if my followers/reviewers/readers would be interested in me making a subseries either in this story or in a separate story exploring these other options. The reason why I'm thinking about this is because this is coming to a close and Fates is coming out relatively soon.

So give me a message on my account. Send a message in a review on any of these chapters. Or send a message in any method you can send me information.

**I want you to tell me if you would like to see me explore these options and to possibly explore options you think of in either a subseries in this story or in a completely separate story.**

Thank you.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Come on, father!" Severa called out to Robin. Morgan and Severa pulled their father with them as they browsed through the boutiques. The bustle of the city roared around them. Robin noticed other father's wandered around with their daughters and their sons. Above his head, Robin saw a flier flow with the wind. It said Children's day.

"I don't understand why you two had to bring me along." Robin sighed. You aren't children anymore. Robin thought. Severa rolled her eyes.

"Is it too much to ask for daddy daughter time?" Severa muttered. Morgan nodded.

"Would it matter if I'd say no?" Robin chuckled. Severa and Morgan looked at each other and then turned to their father.

"Nope." They said together. Robin chuckled and picked up his pace. He watched as his two daughters window-shopped different stalls for supplies, books, and clothes. Robin smiled as he noticed them smile and the warmth they had for each other. You've done a good job Robin. Robin thought to himself. Just don't mess up. Robin grinned and let out a single chuckle.

"Excuse me, sir?" Robin turned around to see a young woman standing next to him. "Are those two your sisters?" The dark red-haired woman asked.

"Actually, they're my daughters." Robin grinned. The dark red-haired woman flinched for a second, "as you can tell I age pretty well." Robin joked. The woman smiled and giggled.

"I can tell." She sighed, "They're beautiful." Robin nodded.

"They are." Robin chuckled. Robin looked at the woman. Why did he feel so comfortable with her? Who is this woman? Robin thought. "Do you have any children?" Robin asked.

"Three," The dark red-haired woman chuckled, "Your daughters remind me of my son." She smiled. Robin raised his brow at this woman.

"Your boy must be quite effeminate." Robin grinned. The dark-red haired woman shook her head.

"No," She sighed. She placed her hand on her chin. Her lips curved into a smile. "They're so lively even with all the baggage they carry." Robin flinched and turned to the woman. "Just like my boy, he hides behind a smile." The dark-red haired woman smiled at Robin.

"How did you know?" Robin asked. The woman grinned. She placed her hand on Robin's cheek.

"A mother knows her children." She smiled. Robin flinched when he realized who she was. "A grandmother knows her grandchildren." The dark red-haired woman slowly broke into particles that were picked up by the wind. Robin watched as the particles flew passed him. Robin laid out his hand and watched the particles slip through his fingers until on landed on his hand.

"Hey, Daddy," Robin flinched as Severa was waving her hand in front of Robin's face. "Geeze I know you're not super fond of shopping. But spacing out?" Severa pouted, "You know I could've gotten a boyfriend without you knowing." Severa stated. Robin chuckled. He ruffled her dark red hair. Severa's brow twitched as she fixed her bangs and made sure no hair was sticking out-of-place.

"I have no doubt that there isn't a single boy in this village that is up to your standards." Robin crossed his arms with a smile.

"You know he's right," Morgan elbowed Severa. Severa rolled her eyes and gently pushed her sister's shoulder. Robin wondered why he had a vision of his mother. Robin closed his eyes. He could see her so vividly now. A woman with long dark-red hair and grey eyes; she always had a soft expression of her face.

"Let's get back to camp," Robin smiled at his daughters. Robin paused. "But not before I get a present for the little ones." Severa and Morgan looked at each other. Robin chuckled. "And for you two, too." Robin heard them giggled and give each other a big high-five. Robin looked towards the ground. After all the grime and filth, you've survived. Robin's mind returned to the vision's statement. You deserve some fun.

Back in camp, Chrom readied the army to march into battle. He checked in with Frederick to make sure the cavalry was prepped for a charge. He chased down Cherche to make sure the wyvern riders were prepared to help fortify the blitz of the Pegasus knights. Chrom noticed Daraen and Priam talking about something.

"Hey Daraen!" Chrom called out and waved at them. He ran up to the two of them. Daraen turned to Chrom and leaned on her left foot. "How's your unit going?" Chrom asked. Daraen shrugged.

"Fine, except one thing." She glared at Priam and poked his chest. "Mister I'm-Going-to-Charge-in thinks he's got a great plan." Priam frowned slightly.

"I'll make a good distraction." Priam protested.

"Uh huh," Daraen pursed her lips, "good distraction my ass." Chrom backed up a bit as Daraen gave Priam a death stare. Chrom stopped when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Robin gripped his friend's metal pauldron.

"I see my sister is giving Priam a dose of the stare." Robin joked. Chrom chuckled.

"She does it very well." Chrom muttered. Robin patted Chrom's shoulder.

"Maybe too well," Robin let out a single chuckle and walked passed Chrom as he went towards Daraen. "Sister," Robin interjected himself between Daraen and Priam. They both turned to Robin. "I already told Tiki and Nowi to lead the assault to draw fire. Nothing's a better distraction than two dragon's breathing blue balls of fiery death." Daraen shrugged.

"As long as this buffoon doesn't try and rush in for glory." Daraen poked Priam's chest. Priam grinned and grabbed Daraen's hand and kissed it. Her face went flushed.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to anger my goddess." He muttered. Robin chuckled as Daraen just waved Priam away with her cheeks a heavy shade of red.

"You've got to admit that's a good move." Robin whispered to Daraen as soon as Priam was out of ear shot.

"I've trained him well," Daraen leaned back on her left leg. Robin shook his head slightly. Robin could feel the wind pick up again. It blew against his back and picked up his cloak.

"Sister," Robin held his chin. He glanced up at her. "What can you tell me about mother?" Daraen tilted her head and tapped her finger on her chin.

"Mother was secretive. I mean she never told us that her old blade was Mercurius." Daraen smiled, "I remember that she always had a smile on her face. She would always be there to remind us, to remind me, that there is a spark of light." Daraen's eyes twinkled, "even in the deepest darkness." Robin smiled. He closed his eyes and tried to remember more about her but everything was fuzzy. The sound of a trumpet roared through the camp. "Time to march," Daraen placed her hand on her hip. Robin nodded his head slightly as he looked at the ground. His mind was elsewhere. Daraen shook Robin a bit.

Robin chuckled and nodded at his sister. Robin felt his brand heat up slightly and the uneasy sounds returned. Robin gulped. Not again. Robin thought. I can't handle another world…

The sounds of battle and great gusts of wind echoed as Robin left the confines of camp and the closer he got to the army's frontline. Robin drew Mercurius and readied Goetia as he walked up to the frontline of the army. He watched as Tiki and Nowi scorched the earth with their fire as Pegasus knights rushed at enemy mages. As Wyvern knights stormed the walls with allied cavalry beneath them. The manaketes prevented archers from getting a decent aim at the Pegasus knights. But arrows did fly and blood began to spill on the field.

"Infantry move out!" Robin ordered as the foot soldiers began to march forward. Robin paused as with every step the soldiers' took the faint sound began to echo. Robin shook his head and tried to ignore the sound. Yet even as Robin entered the thick of battle. Surrounded by sounds of steel clashing, lightning screeching, fire blasting, and arrows whistling. He could still hear the faint sound. Robin dodged an incoming axe and sliced through the enemy man's chest. The faint sound roared at him as blood appeared on his hand.

What? Robin thought. He dodged another incoming attack. He backed up into another soldier. The soldier was barely a man. Robin nodded at him as they kept their backs to each other. Robin used Goetia to grab the incoming sword and drove Mercurius into the man's gut. The squeals became louder as the steel buried itself into the man's flesh. More blood appeared on Robin's arms and hands. With every slash and every cry, Robin could feel blood all over his skin. The cries grew louder and louder as more and more blood spilled.

So that's what you are. Robin thought as he kicked the man off his blade. Suddenly he heard another yell. He turned around as the young man behind him had been sliced across the chest. Robin released a bolt of lightning at the assailant. Robin looked at the wound. It was deep.

"I'm not going to make it, sir, am I?" the young man chuckled. Robin kept his face stoic as he checked to see if the man's hand was losing warmth. But as he grabbed the man's hand who could hear and see so much: a child's first moments, saying goodbye to a parent, saying hello to a new life. This boy has so much to live for. Robin thought. Robin's brand began to glow as the blood Robin felt over his body dissipate into dark purple particles.

"No, you are going to spit in death's face. You hear me," Robin scolded him. "Deny death just one more time." Robin pulled up the man as the tiny purple particles began to enter the wounded man's chest gash. The man's flesh began to knit itself back together, "Defy them!" Robin shouted out at the soldiers. Dark particles began to rise from earth. The allied soldiers soon felt a rush of energy seeped into their bodies. Chrom froze as the soldiers soon ran through enemy after enemy regardless of their wounds. The blood on the ground dried up as fast as it could be spilled as it burnt up into dark purple particles.

From the sky, Emmeryn hung on to Cordelia.

"What's happening?" Cordelia muttered. Emmeryn frowned as Pegasus shrugged off arrow wounds like mere cuts. Like they had skin of a dragon. Tiki froze at the sight of the dark particles.

"But how is this possible." Tiki muttered in her echoed voice, "The Earth Dragons no longer exist." Tiki took a deep breath. She paused. This isn't the power of the Earth Dragons. This is a power unlike... Nowi did a flip in the air and giggled in glee.

"Earth Dragon, smarth smagon," Nowi chuckled, "Let's beat these bullies!" Tiki hesitated but nodded. Now is not the time for questions. Tiki thought.

Robin marched forward as the allied soldiers quickly and swiftly tore through the enemy lines. Any wounds they had were stitched up by dark particles that covered the entire battlefield. Even with no more blood being spilled. Old blood beneath the battlefield feed the miasma of dark particles and blocked the sun's rays from breaking the fog of war.

Robin could hear the voices grow louder the longer he was surrounded by the dark particles. As if the voices fed on the darkness but as Robin approached the great gate that kept the army out of the castle walls. Robin could hear a faint voice unlike the other voices. It wasn't in agony. It was...fear.

"Ready!" Robin ordered the men to prepare to break the gateway. The soldiers backed away as mages walked forward. More of the dark purple particles seeped into their skin. "Now!" Robin brought his arm down. The mages conjured a giant bolt of purple lightning that tore through the gate. A dark fire slowly ate away the remains of the great door. The burnt wood feeding the miasma that seemed to choke the air. The faint voiced suddenly grew louder. The fear was clear in its shill wail.

"I'm scared!" Robin hesitated as the army marched forward. The voice sounded… Robin continued to follow his men. He dodged attacks and counterattacked any one that came across him as his mind faded away from the battlefield and appeared elsewhere.

Robin found himself surrounded by darkness. Not the dark particles but true darkness. Pitch black with no texture, he was surrounded by shadows. Below him, it was the dark red-haired woman from before. It was the vision of his mother and a familiar small boy.

"I'm scared, mommy!" The little boy cried as his tears streamed from his face. "It's" he huffed. "It's going to get me." The boy huffed and sniffed. Tears dripped from his chin as the streams of tears wet his cheeks.

"Nothing going to get you, sweetie," Robin's mother smiled as she cleaned Robin's cheeks.

"But in there," little Robin sniffed, "it's," he huffed, "it's going to get me." Robin's mother hugged him.

"There is nothing in the darkness." She whispered, "It's just you and me." Robin placed his hand on his chest. Mother, he thought. Suddenly a tendrils of purple light wrapped themselves around him and pulled him back into reality. Robin shook his head. Mercurius was buried in a man's shoulder. He kicked it free of the dead body. The voices were quieter than before.

"Robin," Chrom ran up to him, "The enemy forces are retreating. We got their leader though." Chrom pointed towards a large wall with an opening at each end. "I thought you'd like to question her for information." Robin nodded. He followed Chrom. As they walked passed each dead body, Robin could hear the cries and yells of the body's past. It was the muffled echoes of their lost lives. Robin could hear the capture leader speak.

"I cannot believe you are alive," the feminine voice said, "and you let that boy of a man take control of your kingdom."

"It's not my kingdom," Emmeryn said. "And Chrom has proven to be a fair and kind Exalt."

"The world doesn't need fair and kind leaders. It needs strong leaders," the woman said.

"I was not strong leader," Emmeryn frowned, "I led by example." The captured woman smiled.

"And you nearly died for it." The woman scolded.

"But I didn't Pheros. I was saved," Emmeryn smiled. "And I gained something amazing that day."

"You lived a life as a coward," Pheros retorted. "A life not worth living."

"I got to live a normal life. I found love. I had a son." Emmeryn smiled as she ignored Pheros's words. "I grew." Pheros spat at Emmeryn.

"So you left your people for your heart?" Pheros grinned, "You should've stayed dead Exalt at least then your reputation wouldn't be tainted by your tawdry acts."

"I doubt being a mother counts as an unruly act," Robin crossed his arms. Pheros noticed the brand on Robin's hand.

"And working with Plegians." Pheros shook her head and turned to Emmeryn. "You have really fallen Exalt."

Robin flinched as a memory came flashing into Robin's mind. He saw him as a young man dodging a man in an executioner's mask. He swung the axe at him. Slashing trees and splitting rocks with the enchanted axe's blade, he could hear him. Die cursed spawn.

"Not all Plegians are evil," Robin gritted his teeth. "After all it was that Exalt who slaughter so many innocents that lead to that damned war with Gangrel." Pheros scoffed at Robin's words.

"If he actually pushed to conquer Plegia we would have peace." Pheros retorted.

"You really believe the cost of these wars outweigh the risk of being separate?" Robin asked. He could still hear the cries of the dead.

"Of course. Think of how many lives were saved because Alm united Valm!" Pheros grinned.

"How about the lives lost after Alm's bloodline died out? His lineage only lasted a century." Robin retorted. "How much longer will Walhart's?" Robin grabbed Pheros's face and his brand began to glow.

"Robin! What are you doing?" Emmeryn shouted as she grabbed Robin's arm. Chrom hesitated beside his friend.

"How much do you really know of the suffering? Can you justify your acts if you could hear them? If you could see them? The lives you've destroyed!" Robin shouted. The voices called to Robin for vengeance for payment. He let go of Pheros's face as his brand calmed down and the voices slowly died down around him. The brand still glowed a faint light though as the voices kept to a whisper. Emmeryn kneeled down to see if any of Pheros's skin was burned from Robin's grasp. But her face was untouched by dark magic. Not a single ulcer or blister could be seen but her eyes were wide and vacant.

"Pheros?" Emmeryn asked. Suddenly Pheros began to cry. Tears fell down her face as the cries of infants, mothers, fathers, and siblings filled her eyes. They're crying faces in front of her eyes.

"Stop…" she muttered. "STOP!" she shouted as she began to tear out at her own eyes. Emmeryn fell back as blood from Pheros's eyes splattered as she scratched out her eyes. "Forgive me…" she chortled as blood mixed with her tears.

"We've got to help her!" Emmeryn got up and grabbed Robin's grey shirt. "You've got to save her." Robin nodded and handed her Mercurius. Emmeryn looked at him.

"This is the only way." Robin whispered. "End her suffering." Emmeryn felt the weight of Mercurius in her hand as she approached Pheros's who started to scratch away at her ears. Pheros's weeping echoed in Emmeryn's ears.

"It this really necessary?" Chrom asked Robin. Robin nodded.

"Yes," Robin stated. Robin saw the man in the executioner mask on the ground. A whole was in his chest. Robin approached the man and pulled off his mask. Robin hesitated at the sight of the man's face. "We can only move forward if we accept the consequences we make. How our bonds affects us and other." Emmeryn couldn't bring the sword up. She couldn't do it. She couldn't execute Pheros in such a way. Why does Robin want me to use this? I can just us my magic...I can just...

Robin placed his hand over Emmeryn's hands on Mercurius.

"We can free her together." Robin whispered to Emmeryn. Emmeryn took a deep breath as they lifted the blade together and brought the sword to a swing. Emmeryn felt Pheros's flesh resist the blade's swing. Blood splattered on to her face as the sword came to a rest. "She's no longer suffering." Robin whispered to her. Emmeryn felt a tinge of guilt in her breast but she was relieved. She was happy that Pheros was no longer in pain. But there was another feeling, her heart was beating so fast. The blood pulsing through her veins. It was…

Across the sea, a man with reddish-brown hair took off his eye glasses and wiped the fog from. The area was a parched desert with wind blowing over the lands. Sand particles flew through the air as dried blood seeped into the hidden nether of the desert sand.

"I must say this was a most illuminating experience." He smiled. Ricken was dwarfed by the man tilted his head.

"I don't see why." Ricken muttered.

"Please Father," the man put back his glasses and tilted his black hat. "Don't you find it fascinating that a city can somehow be outside our ken, our understanding?" Ricken shrugged.

"I don't think so Laurent," Ricken muttered, "It's just a magic spell that refracts light so they can avoid troubles." Ricken and Laurent held on to their hats as the wind picked up. "I mean beyond that I could think the only thing that would be interesting is why they would even hand us those artifacts." Ricken turned to see Miriel cataloguing the tomes. "I mean to hand us tomes like Forseti, Valflame, and Mjolnir. They must really trust us." Laurent nodded.

"I suppose the how they hid isn't as odd as why they gave us the tomes." Laurent sighed. "Then can I ask you father why that old man gave you the Excalibur tome specifically?" Ricken shrugged.

"Beats me," Ricken grinned, "maybe he knew wind magic is my specialty." Laurent nodded.

"Perhaps…" Laurent placed his hand in his black robe. He felt the pages of many old tomes: a singed red one and two tattered green ones. Magic resonated from the old pages. "Perhaps." Laurent repeated under his breath.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and/or Favorites are Welcomed and please share if you want.

* * *

Ahhh! What's happening? An update inside the week? What's going on!

Well in truth its because I've found good music to listen that helps me write. Which is somewhat difficult as I have to find a song that I cannot understand. I.E. a language that I'm not 100% familiar with. So I've been listening to a bunch of J-pop lately...a very peppy music. But that aside, I plan to release a chapter called "Experimental". This will be a prototype for either add-ons to this story or for a separate story that will explore the other options I've mentioned before. So please tell me if you would enjoy that or not.

So thank you and I hope you enjoy.


	37. Experimental 1

Experimental 1

**Note: This is an experimental chapter to see if you, the readers, would enjoy chapters that take a look at other possible pairings. Post a review or a comment on this chapter to tell me if you want to see more chapters like this or if you want to see this as a separate story entirely please tell me. **

**For people who like to know when this could happen in the story if it was a part of the story (or if you want to consider it a part of Robin's history), you can consider this to happen before Robin's adventure with Emmeryn.**

* * *

Robin tapped his fingers on the makeshift wooden table set in the barracks mess tent. Robin rubbed his bare shoulder as pain ebbed from the scratch and burn wounds on his torso. Robin sighed as he poked at the patch of burnt skin on his arm.

"This is what I get for deciding to chaperone a wyvern date…" Robin whispered. He winced as the burnt skin began to flake. Robin could see the moisture under the burnt skin began to leak from the wound. Its white color bubbled slightly. Robin wiped the little moisture of puss on his finger on his grey pants. A pair that was covered in grass and mud stains. These wounds will probably get me a lecture from Maribelle and Lissa. Robin thought. Robin heard the flapping of heavy wings approach from outside the tent. Minerva peeked in puffed out a black cloud of smoke. Her ebony scales glistened in the moonlight. Robin narrowed his eyes at Minerva.

"You know you could've not blown fire in my direction." Robin offered. Minerva roared at Robin. "Yeah I suppose I was in the way a good thirty meters from ground zero." Minerva roared again and Robin sighed. "Yes, I should have expected fire on a fiery date of wyverns.' Robin felt an urge to scratch at his wounds though with already one of them slightly leaking puss. It was not a good idea in the slightest. No matter how relieving it would be to scratch the flaking skin off.

Cherche soon entered the tent. She placed her hand on Minerva's head. Her fingers gliding across the glossy black scales. Robin found himself following Cherche's movements and how the moonlight seemed to bathe her skin in light. It didn't help that her armor was exposed in the back. The contours of her back…Robin shook his head. Keep your head out of the gutter old boy. Robin thought. Robin flinched and looked down.

Robin's brow twitched. Really, Robin thought. Here I am bleeding, burnt, and muscles aching but you! Robin sighed. You are still ready for action… Robin glanced towards the empty part of the tent. I guess I've got to give you props for being so vigilant.

"Robin," Cherche placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin flinched and his back straightened like a stick. Robin gritted his teeth as a small wince of pain eked from his clenched mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry." Cherche covered her mouth. "I didn't think your wounds were still sore." Robin rubbed the spot that Cherche placed her hand on. Even though she only put a small amount of pressure. Robin could feel the burnt flesh was primed to break.

"It's fine," Robin mused. He scratched his head. The sensation of scratching made the itch over his chest ache even more. "I just need to wait until morning so Lissa and Maribelle can patch me up." Cherche looked over Robin's chest. The burnt marks that spotted his skin didn't hide his definition. You should take off your coat more often. Cherche grinned as she walked away from the counter.

"I still feel like I've got to do something," Cherche sung, "Just wait there. I've got a surprise just for you." A surprise, Robin thought. He glanced towards Minerva. The last surprise I got was a fireball themed blind date. Minerva grunted at Robin. A bit of black smoke puffed from her mouth.

"What do you mean you're glad Cherche has found someone?" Robin asked. Minerva roared at Robin. Robin covered his ears as she roared. Robin opened up his jaw to pop his ears. He shook his head as the ringing stopped. "So you can go on your hot date?" Robin raised his brow. Robin's back straightened up. "Wait." Robin tilted his head. "Beyond all that talon swipes, the fireballs, the boulders thrown," Robin paused, "That," Robin placed his hands out. "That was a successful wyvern date?" Robin finished with an incredulous look on his face. Minerva nodded at Robin. "Dear gods," Robin placed his hand on his forehead as he leaned on the table. "What have I gotten myself in to?"

Minerva puffed out one last black cloud of smoke before she pulled herself out of the tent. Robin could hear the beats of her wings as she took flight. I guess she didn't want Cherche to feel like a third wheel. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Robin opened his eyes as he heard the clank of Cherche's heels on the floor. Robin noticed Cherche had removed her armor. Robin grinned. Who would have thought that underneath that metal plate was a simple dark grey dress. Cherche grinned at Robin. Her cheeks had a slight redness to them. In her hands was a pie. Though Robin never seen a pie like this one before. Cherche placed the new pastry in front of Robin.

"What is this?" Robin looked at the pie. It had no crust over its top. It was just covered in crème. Cherche handed Robin a pewter spoon. Robin titled his head as he took a bite from the pastry. Robin straightened his back slightly. "This is…" Robin paused. Robin smiled as he chuckled, "This is great." Robin took another bite. "I mean it's definitely sweet but it's damn good." Robin smiled as he dug into the crème pie. Cherche smiled as she sat down with Robin and began to eat it with him.

"I'm glad you like it." Cherche smiled. She giggled as she noticed Robin had some of the filling on his chin. She used her thumb to clean it off his chin. "But I doubt the rest of your face is enjoying it is as much as you are." Robin shook his head and let out a single chuckle. Cherche turned to the tent's entrance. "Where did Minerva go?" Cherche asked. Robin shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you." Robin muttered, "But she's fine. She's out there with that her date." Robin shook his head, "you could've told me that," Robin froze. Cherche was suddenly looking down into the pie. Her eyes wandered around it. She didn't know either, Robin thought. "Well hey, you might see Minerva's little babies someday." Robin offered. Cherche's eyes stayed fixed on the pie. Did she, Robin gulped, did she expect it not to work?

"I'm excited about that…" Cherche muttered. Robin kept himself still. "But I was just hoping I would be on my way before that would happen." Robin raised his brow. Robin placed his hand over Cherche's.

"Don't tell me you think," Robin started before Cherche glared at him.

"There is no thinking to it," Cherche stated. Robin felt his spin tingle at the woman's gaze. No wonder she can kept Minerva under her control. Robin thought. "I guess I can't always understand Minerva." Cherche sighed. Robin gritted his teeth.

"Come on, Cherche," Robin got up from his chair with his hands out. "We have no idea if this one will even work out." Robin fidgeted with his hands in front of him, "So the date was somewhat successful in the first stages; but hey, it might mess up right? You have nothing to worry about." Robin offered. Cherche glared at Robin again. Robin felt his heart skip a beat. Gods, Robin froze. She could kill at man with that glare.

"I don't want her date to go bad. I just," Cherche slammed her fist into the table. "I…" She paused. Cherche took a breath and regained her composure. "It's just remember when we talked about Minerva and that date." Robin sat back down and nodded. "And how I thought she was just getting too old…I just," Cherche fiddled with the crème as she moved the spoon in the pastry.

"You also mentioned that Minerva was the main reason no man wanted to be your husband." Robin finished. Robin leaned on to the table. He locked eyes with Cherche, "But with both now, men like that aren't worth you." Robin smiled at her. "Minerva and you are exactly the same. She wants you to find the best person for you. Just as you want her to find the pest wyvern for her." Robin felt his heart skip a beat. Her eyes were an unearthly pink color. Someone could get lost in them, Robin thought. Cherche placed her hand on Robin's. She leaned towards Robin and kissed him. Robin hesitated as the smell of freshly lit incense filled his nose. Cherche leaned further towards Robin until they both tumbled off the table on to the floor. Robin felt a spark of pain from his burnt wounds but he didn't flinch. He ran his hand through her soft dark pink hair.

Cherche placed her hands on Robin's chest paused. Her hands over some spots of burnt flesh and open cuts.

"Does," she whispered, "does this hurt?" Cherche's eyes followed Robin's body from his toned chest to his navel.

"No," Robin whispered in her ear. Robin's fingers trailed from Cherche's hair to her back. He could feel the heat and the silky smoothness of her skin. Robin began to kiss Cherche's neck as she let out a soft moan. He began to untie the lace on the back of her grey dress while Cherche's hands reached Robin's waist. Robin paused with heavy breath. He and Cherche locked eyes once more. Cherche's lips crept closer to Robin's and she whispered one last word. On that word, that command, Robin pulled the lace on Cherche's dress and let the cloth fall off her body to reveal her silky skin.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and sharing is welcomed.

* * *

Author Notes:

I mentioned before that one of the options for Robin''s predicament for his wandering heart was Cherche and Cordelia. But why? Originally it was meant to create a rivalry between Cherche's children and Cordelia's (ie. Wyverns vs Pegasus) with the division being made clear by their opposite genders. (Gerome and Mark vs Severa and Morgan). I scrapped it because one I felt Emmeryn's royal blood would add a little twist to the story as well as reason for the situation with Robin to make more sense as a woman of Cherche's status (a knight) doesn't really require her to hide her relationships as much as someone of royal blood.

I also want to thank all the new people who have followed, favorites, or both recently and a big thank you to those who have been with me for a long time. Thank you.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"This is not good." Rufure muttered. Say'ri placed her hand on Rufure's shoulder. Robin, Chrom, and Daraen were standing in a circle with Rufure. Khan Flavia and Basilio stood close to the group. Robin rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. Chrom placed in his hand.

"We could hold out in here for a while." Chrom stated. Daraen shook her head.

"We can't win against Walhart in a battle of attrition." Daraen scoffed. "We don't have the numbers." Chrom grabbed his chin with his right hand and placed his left on Falchion's hilt. "Perhaps we can run. We leave a small force to the next target and let the larger force slow Walhart." Daraen stated.

"He won't take the bait." Rufure sighed, "I tried that once before. He went after the force with the leaders. Walhart doesn't care about common soldiers." Rufure face scrunched up. "He only cares to kill those who don't bend knee and to enslave those who do."

"Don't be so dramatic," Daraen muttered, "those who do swear fealty to Walhart seem to do it for their own reasons. Walhart doesn't force them to become his lackeys." Rufure shook his head.

"I didn't know dying was a good option." Rufure spat back. Daraen glared at her younger brother. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Or they could swear to not fight for him and become a citizen." Daraen stated, "I've talked to some of the people. They don't like Walhart but they rather be under his rule than underground or in his army." Daraen scolded Rufure. Basilio and Flavia noticed Robin remained quiet and lost in his thoughts.

"Hey kiddies," Basilio bellowed with a large grin on his face. "I know I don't tend to talk to you guys about strategies." Basilio placed his hands out, "I know when those wiser than me are speaking," Basilio turned to Robin, "but one voice hasn't spoken yet. So how about you shut those traps until we get to hear his scheme." Flavia grinned and chuckled.

"It's true," Flavia slammed her silver sword into the ground. She pursed her lips, "Let's hear what out golden boy has to say." Robin sighed and opened his eyes.

"The best option is to sacrifice a faction of our army so the majority can survive." Robin stated. Chrom took a step back.

"Wait? Sacrifice?" Chrom repeated. Robin nodded as he looked towards the ground.

"Yes. If we were faster in taking the keep we would have gotten out before Walhart arrived but now we have his army at our heel." Robin gritted his teeth, "and we either have to sacrifice a portion now so we can fight their army later in a better position. Or we have to leave a most of our army to fight them and move on with a smaller force." Daraen gulped.

"So were screwed," Rufure cursed. "How could we let this happen?" Rufure shook his head. Robin let out his hand.

"It's not our fault," Robin stated. His voice was calm and emotionless. "People die in war. The fact that we haven't lost many yet is a miracle but all miracles have to end." Robin took a deep breath.

"But something tells me you have another miracle," Flavia stated. Robin kept his eyes to the ground.

"Not a miracle. A calamity." Robin stated. "In Goetia…there is a spell that with an ample amount of…of blood," Robin hesitated, "We could slaughter a majority of Walhart's forces and limit his ability to track us down." Chrom slammed his foot on the floor.

"No way in hell," Chrom stated, "We are not going to sacrifice people for a spell. I'd rather us take chances with the other plans." Flavia placed her hand on Chrom's shoulder.

"Wait a second Chrom," Flavia lectured, "How many?" She asked Robin.

"A few hundred." Robin stated. "We could destroy the entirety of Walhart's ten thousand unit." Flavia nodded.

"So one of our boys for a hundred of theirs?" Basilio muttered, "Seems like our best option." Chrom looked at both Flavia and Basilio.

"You can't be serious?" Chrom stated. "Robin! You can do this. This is…is wrong!" Chrom shouted at Robin.

"…" Robin kept his eyes to the ground. "Chrom." Robin placed his hand on Chrom's shoulder. "Tell me. How many lives is your honor worth?" Chrom froze. "Tell me friend. Please," Robin begged, "I don't think my honor is worth a single life…" Chrom gripped Robin's hand on his shoulder.

"…I…" Chrom shook his head. "Are you sure this will work?" Chrom asked. Robin nodded.

"Only if they want to give themselves to the spell." Robin smiled weakly. "Only those who are willing to risk everything.

"Milord!" Robin and Chrom turned to see a large group of soldiers near them. One soldier approached them, "We heard from a spell someone cast." The soldier bowed before Robin. "We all willing give our lives to you milord, our Grandmaster!" Robin froze. Chrom paused. Our Grandmaster? Chrom thought.

"I'm no one's master." Robin stated, "Get everyone marching. I'll prepare the spell." Chrom turned to Robin.

"So who stays?" Chrom asked. Robin opened Goetia.

"Only me." Robin buried his eyes into the book. "Those who are willing to die for this spell will just have to think it and the tome will pick them by random." Robin sighed. "To all of you…thank you." Robin felt his eyes well up. He took a deep breath. "Thank you for your courage…for your selflessness." Robin took a final deep breath. "And please…forgive me." Basilio slapped Robin's back.

"Don't worry," he bellowed. "They know you mean well." Robin grinned. He put away Goetia and quickly from his coat, he shook Basilio's hand.

"Thank you," Robin sighed, "But I hope you keep," Robin emphasized his words, "telling the men that I'm honor for their willingness to do what is necessary." Basilio nodded. Robin clenched his fists as he waited for everyone to leave. Robin gulped. "Just don't lose yourself old boy," Robin whispered to himself.

* * *

Outside Fort Stieger, Walhart's forces surrounded the fort. A single man dressed in red armor towered over the others. Beside him two knights flanked him but even on their horses, Walhart was nearly twice their size. "Milord should we attack the fort?" The knight asked. Walhart was still.

"No." Walhart ordered, "We wait to see what they do." Walhart's neck soon bulged with his veins as he snarled. "So we can see if they are cowards or true warriors!" The knight gulped and nodded.

Inside the fort, Robin began the spell. He could hear the cries as the sacrifices were dying. He could feel their blood enter his body as the tome pulled their energy into Robin. The brand on Robin's left hand began to glow. Dark purple lines slowly moved away from the brand up Robin's arm until it reached Robin's face as Goetia focused more and more energy into Robin's body. The lines moved over his chin and stopped passed his eyes and on his forehead. Suddenly two patches of skin on his forehead and two patches of skin on his cheeks split open. Blood dripped from the four new holes as they filled with hazy purple energy. Robin grinned with razor sharp teeth as purple haze flowed from his mouth.

Outside of the Fort, Walhart noticed the entire battlefield was soon engulfed with by tiny dark purple particles. Walhart grinned.

"So he has shown himself?" Walhart gritted his teeth, "Trying to take back the power I stole from you, dragon!" Walhart shouted. "I dare you to try!"

"Milord!" the knight pointed out the retreating Ylissean forces. "There they are!" Walhart stood still and he grinned.

"Let them run." Walhart stated, "Our true enemy, all mortals' enemy lies in the fort." Walhart brought his red axe to the sky. "They are most wise to flee the dragon. Maybe later I can test their steel."

* * *

Back in the Fort, Robin found himself laughing. The voices were speaking to him as blood dripped from his chin. He chuckled.

_Is this…._

_I am a…_

_What can I do with…._

Robin stopped himself as he placed his hand on Goetia. "No!" Robin shouted. "This power doesn't belong to me." A voice retorted to him. But you can save everyone if you take this power?

"I could…save everyone…" Robin smiled and he laughed. I could save everyone…" Suddenly Robin felt the world froze as he saw the image from before. The image of himself and the man in the mask. The masked man who tried to kill him with an axe. Robin pulled off his mask and collapsed next to him. Robin watched his past self.

"Why did you hate me so much you stupid fool…" Robin huffed as tears feel from his face. "I….I know we didn't get along but…" Robin shook his head. "…Daraen…Rufure…I'm so sorry, sister. I'm so sorry brother…" Robin's mother appeared in the vision and paused at the sight. She walked up to Robin and hugged him.

"It's not your fault, sweetie," She whispered.

"But he did it because he said I was a monster!" Robin huffed. "Maybe…maybe he's right." Robin turned to his mother with his eyes red with tears. "I'm a monster!" Robin found his breathing becoming heavier. Robin looked up at his mother, "How can you be okay with this? I killed your husband? I killed Daraen's and Rufure's father!" Robin shouted. "How is this okay?" Robin's mother placed her hand on Robin's cheek.

"You know why, sweetie." Robin's mother smiled. Robin looked down at the dead body of his stepfather, the man who tried to kill him. Robin looked at his hands as the dark energy flowed through his body. From behind Robin, he could hear his mother's voice. "Are you a monster, sweetie?" Robin took a deep breath as his face returned back to normal and the brand pushed back to his hand.

"No…" Robin whispered. "But I will play the part." Robin sighed and muttered the spells name. "Expiration!" The very ground began to shake.

* * *

Walhart steeled himself as he felt the dark purple energy pulse through the ground.

"So the dragon breathes." Walhart gritted his teeth. Suddenly from the ground a thousand purple spikes sundered the earth. Soldiers by the hundreds were gored by the spikes as their bodies were slowly dissolved as they slide down the spike's shaft. Soldiers stepped away from the spikes but as soon as a body reached the base of the spikes. The spikes imploded in dark purple energy with every explosion growing larger as more blood fed the dark purple pillars. Soon the entire field was surrounded by dark purple pillars and exploding bodies of dark magic. Walhart watched as his army was decimated as his soldiers were skewered. Then a single appear approached Walhart and split into two. Missing Walhart but goring knights besides him. Even as they imploded with dark energy. The dark purple mist didn't faze Walhart. "You foolish dragon! I stole your power, your skin! I'm immune to your powers and the powers of any man!"

* * *

On the other side, Chrom hesitated at the sight of the battlefield. Was this worth it? Chrom thought. No. No time for second doubts. Chrom muttered. No doubts. Robin popped out of a purple portal and fell to his knees. Every muscle in Robin's body ached but he casted one more spell that froze time for a second. He walked passed Chrom and the others and stood over a collapsed Basilio.

"Can I stop playing dead now?" Basilio opened his one good eye.

"Yes," Robin huffed, "Y-you can." Basilio got up and placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You don't look okay. In fact, you probably could play dead twice as good as my sweet brown arse." Basilio joked. Robin nodded.

"I," Robin huffed, "L-look…Just…do this for me," Robin whispered into Basilio's ear. "Okay? He's listening." Robin chuckled, "My greatest fear…he's still listening." With that Robin collapsed on the ground as the spell broke around him.

* * *

Inside of a medical tent, Cordelia and Emmeryn watched over an unconscious Robin. Cordelia held his hand as she wiped Robin's brow. A slight purple hue glowed in Cordelia's eyes as she tightened her grip on Robin's hand. The tent opened up as Mark walked into it.

"Mum. Mom." Mark looked at Emmeryn and Cordelia. "How are you two holding up?" Mark asked. Cordelia raised her brow at Mark.

"How are we doing?" Cordelia asked. "What about your father?" Cordelia stated. Mark backed off a bit.

"He's just worried about us," Emmeryn scolded at Cordelia.

"Um," Mark waved his hands about, "I was just going to ask about dad." Mark smiled shyly, "You know with dad not being awake at the moment," Mark tilted his head," I thought," Mark rubbed his neck, "it be more effective for me to ask how you two are doing." Cordelia sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Cordelia muttered, "I was just frustrated." She gripped Robin's hand. Mark nodded.

"Yeah, I know mom." Mark grinned, "You always told me to cherish those closest to me because in a blink of an eye they could be lost." Mark took a deep breath and exhaled. Cordelia gulped at her son's words. "It was hard for you to tell me that story, too." Mark grinned thought and clapped his hands together, "But dad will be fine. You can count on it." Mark smiled with a bemused expression.

Cordelia grinned slightly at him. _He's really just like this father._ Cordelia thought. _That same bemused expression_. Mark frowned a bit.

_Should I leave, now?_ Mark thought as he glanced around. He waved bye to them as he moved out of the tent and took a quiet breath. _Well, I'm still in one piece._ Mark exhaled. Mark noticed Gerome walking passed the medical tent with Kjelle.

"I've already told you," Gerome state plainly, "Your left leg is clenched when you thrust your spear. You have to relax it." Kjelle rolled her eyes at him.

"And I'm telling you it was my right. My left was limber as it could be. "Kjelle protested with her lips pursed.

"Perhaps you have to relax both feet?" Mark ran up them and offered. Gerome nodded.

"Maybe," Gerome rubbed his chin, "But I doubt," Kjelle stood closer to Mark.

"R-really?" Kjelle stuttered. Kjelle poked Mark's chest with her finger, just on his brand of Grima. "so how do I improve it then?" Gerome raised at brow at Kjelle.

"I was saying the exact same thing." Gerome muttered. Mark shrugged at him as Kjelle ignored Gerome entirely.

"Well," Mark turned back to Kjelle. "We'd have to spare first before I can," Kjelle grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him towards the training ground. Mark yelled out to Gerome. "Can you find my sisters?" Mark asked, "I've got a feeling that they are planning something!" Gerome sighed.

"Of course, they are planning something," Gerome muttered. On the other side of the camp, Inigo was telling Lucina, Cynthia, Severa, and Morgan a story. Inigo pulled Owain under his arm, "and then he said of those moves of his and we soon had our own little entourage." Brady stood silently next to Owain and Inigo. Severa rolled her eyes at Inigo.

"That's amazing!" Cynthia smiled with a light in her eyes. "How large was the entourage?" Cynthia asked. Inigo smiled widely.

"A couple dozen," Inigo proudly stated. Owain lightly chuckled to himself as he turned around. Brady elbowed him in the side.

"Watcha think ya doing?" Brady asked. "We promised Inigo to keep this charade up." Owain shook his head.

"It's just completely unbelievable though," Owain whispered, "I mean Inigo hasn't even got a single girl to take his offer." Brady glanced over at Morgan who was rubbing her chin with eyes narrowed.

"One did," Brady sighed. Owain scratched his head.

"Really?" Owain took a step back. "That seems unlikely." Owain noticed where Brady's eyes were going. "Wait? Morgan?" Owain leaned in towards Brady. "She wouldn't?" Brady shrugged.

"It was a bunch of malarkey anyway." Brady grinned, "Made him pay for a really expensive meal. I tell ya. I mean five-star grub." Brady crossed his arms, "Yep. Underneath that peppy cute exterior is a mind of master manipulator." Owain grinned.

"Cute?" Owain poked Brady.

"What? Just because I don't trust the dame doesn't me I can't think she's fine." Brady growled at Owain, "Besides I know a certain bloke who's probably still got a thing for her." Brady stared at Owain.

"Yeah right," Owain placed his arms in front of him, "I totally don't have a crush on her anymore. I mean," Owain huffed, "That was a long time ago."

"I'm really surprised," Morgan got up with a large smile on her face. Severa glanced at Morgan who winked at her. Severa covered her mouth as she giggled. Cynthia frowned a bit at Severa and Morgan. _What are they planning?_ Cynthia wondered.

"I doubt Inigo would lie to us," Lucina offered. Cynthia felt a bit of sweet form on her neck. _Lucy_, Cynthia thought, _you can tell something is brewing on the field so easily but you can't spot a plan in action off the battlefield?_

"Oh, I'm certain he's not lying," Morgan got up and took of her coat. Her bare shoulders exposed to the elements with her top's collar was cut low. She approached Inigo directly until she was centimeters from his face. Inigo's face went bright red. Morgan placed her hand on Inigo's chest. Her finger trailing on his torso. Inigo could feel Morgan's warm breath against his cheek. "I'm just wondering what your angle is?" she whispered to him.

"What is she doing?" Lucina asked with a tinge of red in her cheeks. Severa straightened her hair as she combed through her twin tail with her hand.

"Just watch, Lucy," Severa smiled, "You'll see."

Inigo's mind went blank as he felt his face grow warmer and warmer. He found himself imagining how she would look without the cloth around her body. Inigo collapsed backwards. A slight bit of blood dripped from his nose. Morgan smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"I knew that would work." Morgan smiled. Brady and Owain looked at each other and then at the unconscious Inigo.

"What just happened?" Cynthia tilted her head.

"Just the plan," Severa leaned backed with a smile on her face, "Boys, so easy to predict." Morgan smiled at Owain and Brady. They both swore they could see sparkles form around her. Owain leaned over to Brady.

"Are you? You know?" Owain whispered.

"Have the hots and be afraid of her?" Brady stated. Owain nodded.

"So it's just not me." Owain muttered. "So I'm not crazy." Brady shrugged.

"It ain't just you but that doesn't mean aren't a loco cat." Brady whispered back. Morgan brought her right hand to her face and placed her index finger on her lips. Her eyes glowed red and purple as she giggled at them. Brady and Owain gulped. _This ain't goin' to end well._

* * *

Comments, Reviews and Sharing is Welcomed.

Author's notes:

Themes

Awakening

Divintiy vs Mortality

Colors (Take note of the color purple and what effect it has)

* * *

Writing this chapter is a blast to the past. I've mentioned my planning phases beforehand but I never talked about the original concept for the story. You see. The original title of this story was "Courtship of Daughters". I was originally planning to just to write a story about Morgan and Severa and how they would find their love and etc. But I found myself unsatisfied with starting off a story with so much back-story not told. So I told the back-story.

I also would like to say how odd it is writing Brady's dialogue. He lacks the consistency of Gregor's third person charm and Donnel's country dialect. So it really becomes me judging how much non-conventional words and contractions is enough to make Brady sound like Brady and not sound like some weird slightly noble Donnel or a weirdly proper Gregor. Both would be hilarious but won't exactly fit in with the story.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Thunder bellowed through the sky. Clouds of black ash filled with the sky as drops of blood fell from the sky. Robin laid sill in a sea of thick clotting blood. His eyes hollows as he floated aimlessly among the vast sea of sanguine. As thunder boomed, a lightning bolt lite the sky with light. After the blast of light, a large shadow slowly moved in, a grand beast made of dark black scales with red tendrils of tattered flesh flowing in the breeze floated above the sea of blood. Its six red eyes glowed and steamed as the drops of blood fell on its barren scales. Its tattered wings dropping thousands of dark purple particles down into the sea of red.

The specks of dark magic burned into Robin's skin. Suddenly dozens of rotted arms came up and grabbed Robin's body as they slowly pulled him under the sloshing surface of red. Of the hands, only two pairs grabbed on to Robin's shirt and pulled themselves on top of Robin. One had long tattered dark red hair and the other had short worn blonde hair. The corpse with tattered red hair brought its exposed jaw close to Robin's blank expressionless face. It covered Robin's eyes as the other corpse placed its hand over Robin's mouth. It too brought its skinless jaw close to Robin's face. They whispered into his ear.

"Go and free us, Harbinger of Light." Chattered the teeth of the redheaded corpse.

"Open the wounds of the world, Harbinger of Darkness," chattered the teeth of the blond corpse.

"Erase the tears of the Dragon, Harbinger of Life."

"Tremble at the sound of the Demon, Harbinger of Death."

"Incite the Dragon's blessing, Harbinger of Wakening."

"Entice the Demon's curse, Harbinger of Wakening."

Robin remained eyes remained blank as he submerged into the sea of red. The blood seeping into his mouth and filling his lungs. Soon the world went black and his senses dulled to nothing. Robin eyelids fluttered as he took a single breath surrounded and suspended in darkness. A scene occurred below him. Two figures stood far apart. One struggled to stay up, blood dripped from his chest. His thick purple robe with a pair of golden pauldrons on his shoulders. In his hand, a blade of mortal glory, Mercurius, was enchanted by a deep red lightning. His other hand held his wound shut as blood seeped between his fingers.

"You cannot do this father," he huffed as he dragged Mercurius on the floor. "We cannot turn this into a duel between dragons! We," He huffed as blood kept on dripping from his bloodstained fingers. The other figure, a slim cloaked man, stood in front of a grand altar with a tome with no name in hand. Dark purple lightning edged around his body and around the midnight black robe that covered his form.

"But we must." The cloaked man spoke, "my son…we cannot be pawns of dragons for long." The cloaked man drew a crooked obsidian dagger from his robe, "We must be free from the dragon's bonds." The cloaked man placed the crooked obsidian dagger at his chest.

"Father," The hooded figure ran towards him as blood spew from his open wound. He reached out with his bloodstained hand towards the cloaked figure. But the cloak figure just smiled.

"But to become a god…something greater," The cloaked figure shed a single tear, "A sacrifice is necessary. To repeat the sins of the dragons." The cloaked figure opened the untitled tome and slammed the dagger into his chest. Blood spilled on to the tomes pages and began to shift and curve around the page. The blood seeped further into the book as the cloaked figure fell to the ground. The hooded man froze as the book began to glow with dark particles around it. Suddenly a single spear of purple light gored the hooded man through. The dark pillar shattered and entered the hooded man's wound. As the hooded man collapsed to the ground Mercurius fell to the side. Its bright red lightning dulled until it released its last spark.

The hooded man pushed himself up. The blood that seeped from his wound burned in the air into dark purple particles. He wobbled towards the bloody tome that resonated purple lightning. The hooded man turned around as the dark particles slowly replaced all the blood on his fingers, in his wound, and within his body.

"I-I," He hesitated, "will name you," the man painted the book's name in blood, "Goetia." The hooded man approached Robin. He reached into the darkness and placed his hands on Robin's shoulder. He looked into Robin's dull eyes. "D-d-don't r-repeat my mistake…" He huffed as dark purple particles seeped from his mouth. Robin froze at the heaviness on man's face and his eyes.

* * *

With a deep breath, Robin found himself in the medical tent. His body felt worn and tired. Every muscle in his body felt heavy and stiff. Robin forced himself up and off the makeshift bed in the medical tent. The very air felt too warm to breathe as it entered Robin's lungs. Robin brought both of his hands up to his face. The brand of Grima shined brightly at him. Robin tightened his fists and took a deep breath.

"Robin!" Robin looked up as Cordelia rushed at him and hugged him. Robin twirled around with her. Robin rested his hands on Cordelia's hips. The warmth of her skin felt so hot against his skin. Cordelia giggled as tears fell from her cheeks. "I'm so," Cordelia sniffed, "I'm so happy that you're okay." Cordelia placed her hands on Robin's chest. "I don't know what I'd do…" Cordelia looked at Robin's face. Robin's skin felt so cold against her skin. The brand began to flicker as dark purple light slowly slivered off Robin's hand and towards Cordelia's hips.

"You don't need to say anything." Robin whispered as dark purple light wormed through the cloth and onto Cordelia's skin. The light slivered around Cordelia's skin and burrowed deep in to it. Robin brought his lips close to Cordelia's, "I will do anything to keep that from happening." Robin smiled with sharp jagged teeth, "Anything for you." Cordelia brought her lips very close to Robin's.

"Then be selfish for me." She sung as dark particles sparked in and out of existence around them.

* * *

Outside of the tent, Daraen slammed her hands on to a table with a large map on it.

"I've decided." Daraen straightened her back and crossed her arms across her chest. "We should move through the mountain." Rufure raised his brow at his sister. Chrom just stood beside Priam as the two siblings bickered.

"That's not a mountain." Rufure sighed as he pointed towards the central point, "That's a volcano!" Rufure shouted. "It's called Demon's Ingle for Naga's sake!" Daraen shook her head.

"Exactly," Daraen pointed up with her left index finger. "No one would be foolish enough to follow us up there." Rufure shook his head.

"Because we will be dead if we do!" Rufure gritted his teeth. "It's too dangerous." Rufure shook his head.

"But if we scout out the area with Pegasus knights," Daraen started. Rufure rolled his eyes.

"Who would be exposed to toxic air and most likely give us either incorrect information thanks to hallucinations or die from exposure." Rufure retorted.

"Do you have a better plan?" Daraen asked. "Some miraculous plan that doesn't led us to be cut off by an advancing force from either the occupied Rosanne or an occupied Chon'sin." Rufure hesitated. "No?" Daraen pointed to Demon's Ingle, "then this is our only way." Rufure sighed.

"I suppose it is." Rufure gulped, "Say'ri told me of this mountain though." Chrom perked up and nudged Priam who had dozed off. Daraen raised her brow at him, "This was the birth place of Grima. The first spot the dragon was spotted. A great beast of tattered flesh and scales," Rufure sighed, "The fire that birth a demon, Demon's Ingle."

"Don't believe everything you hear," Robin grinned as he walked into the tent. Daraen and Rufure froze at the heaviness in Robin's face.

"Brother, are you sure you should be up?" Daraen asked, "You like tired." Rufure remained quiet.

"I'm fine," Robin sighed. "Cordelia already gave me a clean bill of health," Robin smiled, "I've never felt better." Daraen glanced over towards Rufure. Chrom walked up to Robin.

"Friend, I still think you should leave the planning to Daraen and Rufure." Chrom grinned as he placed his hand on Robins' shoulder, "You deserve a rest." Robin closed his eyes and nodded.

"I guess I can take a break," Robin shifted his weight to his left leg. "Gives me more time for other important things." Robin placed his hand on the Goetia. The tome resonated purple lightning. As Robin walked out of the tent, Mercurius resonated red lightning. Robin placed his hand on Mercurius's pommel. Robin smiled_. I understand_. Robin walked up to the training area and dropped Goetia on to the floor. With Mercurius, Robin placed the blade's tip against the books face. Purple and Red lightning sparked as they touched. Robin raised Mercurius high. The blade glimmered with red light. The blade began to glow a bright red. With every swing of the blade, it sung lightning sung as the blade moved through the air.

* * *

Its wielder flourished the blade and slammed it into the earth. The wielder was Mark who took a deep breath and removed his shirt. Sweat came dripped from his toned chest as he wiped his face with his shirt. The brands of Grima and Exalt clashed greatly. With the brand of Grima on his chest and the Exalt's on his back.

On the side, Severa drank from a canister. Sweat came off her cheeks and landed on loose training blouse. Severa rolled her eyes at Kjelle who was fixated on the topless Mark. Sweat glistened on his muscles.

"Doesn't he have amazing form?" Kjelle mused. Severa couldn't' help but chuckled.

"Yeah," Severa scoffed, "his form." Severa stated. Cynthia nodded with Kjelle.

"Did you see how he flourished with the blade? It was so heroic!" Cynthia practiced with the flourishing motions with her hand. "I should totally do it with my spear." Severa couldn't help but gag. _Of course Mister Oblivious gets all this fawning_. Severa thought as she took another sip from her canteen. Next to Severa, Lucina remained silent. She got up and walked up to Mark. She drew Falchion. Mark raised his brow and nodded. He readied Mercurius.

Mark stood still as they squared off. Mark smiled as he waited. Lucina rushed forward. Mark readied his left leg as he dodged Lucina's strikes and deflected the stab motion with Mercurius.

"Feels like old times, right Lucy?" Mark grinned. Lucina flinched as she flipped backwards. Cynthia straightened up.

"Lucy?" Cynthia raised her brow. "When does Mark call Lucina by that?" Cynthia turned to Severa who just shrugged. Severa knew the reason. She just couldn't' believe they were all so dense. Well maybe she could.

Mark rushed forward and attacked with Mercurius. Lucian dodged the first few and deflected the last three with Falchion. Red lightning sparked from Mercurius with each strike. Mark slide backwards as Lucina recoiled from his third strike as a great amount of red lightning sparked around the room. Scorching pieces of the training ground the lightning touched.

How odd, Mark thought. Falchion should be fighting back with blue fire…Unless, Mark flinched. No…Mark changed into a defensive stance. If that's the case then I can't pressure her too much with Mercurius. Falchion's hilt might not be able to hold the blade in. Lucina rushed once again at Mark. Mark backed up as Lucina swiped at him with Falchion. Mark kept up with Lucina's swift strikes and kept dodging her strikes.

"Hey, Lucy?" Mark asked, "You're being a tad quiet," Mark quipped as he dodged more strikes, "Something eating at you?" Lucina backed up.

"Besides the future, no." Lucina stated as she readied herself in a defensive pose. "But why are you calling me Lucy. You've never called me anything other than Lucina." Lucina stated. Mark scratched his head and shrugged.

"I think your confusing me with another handsome man with blonde hair," Mark chuckled and smiled, "I've always called you Lucy." Lucina rushed at Mark. Mark sidestepped and tripped her. Mark grabbed her by the waist and kept her from falling. Mark's face was close to Lucina's. "So what's really going on?" Mark's face softened, "You're important to me Lucy. What did I do?" Lucina's face went slightly red as she pushed Mark away.

"It's not what you did. But what you didn't do!" Lucina stormed off. Mark sighed and smiled.

"Can't win them all I guess." Mark crossed his arms. Severa got up and walked up to Mark. "What?" Mark muttered. Severa shook her head slightly.

"What do you mean what?" Severa punched Mark's shoulder. "You've done goofed." Severa sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Mark chuckled.

"You know father does the same exact thing when I miss up." Mark chuckled. Severa sighed and smiled.

"We've all learned to do this whenever you do something stupid." Severa retorted. "It happens a lot, you know." Mark shrugged and smiled.

"It's what I do best." Mark exhaled loudly, "But something tells me you know why Lucy is mad at me." Severa glanced away.

"Yeah…" Severa rubbed her arm. Mark rubbed his arm too. I don't know why you're rubbing your arm. Mark thought. I was the one who actually got punched…by you no less.

Lucina took a deep breath to calm herself. She noticed Robin sitting next to Emmeryn. Robin was whispering something into Emmeryn's ear. Lucina hesitated. She shouldn't bother them. Emmeryn giggled but stopped when she noticed Lucina. Emmeryn waved at her. The wind picking up her blond hair.

"Lucina, it is okay, sweetie!" Emmeryn called out. When Lucina got close enough to Robin and Emmeryn, Emmeryn asked. "Is there something bothering you?" Lucina hesitated. Emmeryn moved a bit and opened a little space between Robin and herself for Lucina. Emmeryn patted the open spot.

"It's just," Lucina shouldn't talk about this. Especially to Emmeryn, to talk about…the death of Lissa in her timeline with Emmeryn… "I just got in a little argument with someone." Robin smiled.

"It was Mark wasn't it." Robin stated. Lucina flinched. Robin grinned with sharp teeth. "Of course it is. That's my boy." Robin sighed. Emmeryn smiled and placed her hand on Lucina's shoulder.

"So what did he do?" Emmeryn asked. Lucina glanced away from Emmeryn's soft expression. Lucina closed her eyes and remembered the situation and the vision brought by the familiar voice.

The Deadlord.

The Death.

* * *

But before that, she remembered him…

In tattered robes, Mark stood in front of Lucina and Lissa. She remembered his words.

"Stay and die here if you want!" Mark shouted, "Grima is coming here! He wants this remnant of the past destroyed and anyone who clings to it will only face destruction."

She didn't listen though. But he could have stayed and fight but…

Mark turned away from Lucian and Lissa and walked away with hand up. "Fine then," Mark glanced over at them. A single tear fell from his face, "Die then…"

Lucina froze.

* * *

"Lucina." Emmeryn shook Lucina slightly. Lucina shed a single tear. "Sweetie?" Emmeryn asked. Lucina placed her hand over Emmeryn's.

"I'm okay, Auntie." Lucina got up from the bench. "I just need to think for a second." Emmeryn watched as Lucina walked away. They did not notice a flickering purple light and a strong red light coming from Robin's hand. From the corner of Robin's eye, Robin noticed Morgan hiding behind a tree. Her hand glowed a bright red. Robin gave her a victory sign. _Thank you, honey_. Robin thought.

* * *

Back with Mark, Severa watched with a bemused expression as Marc was lecturing his older cousin.

"You have to go apologize to her," Marc stated. He placed his hand on his chin, "Maybe you should bake a cake to show your forgiveness…no…no. that would be too obvious." Marc muttered. Mark's blonde brow twitched.

"Can't I just say I'm sorry?" Mark asked. Marc shook his head.

"No that's too obvious, too!" Marc shouted as he took a deep breath. "It has to be roman-," Marc shook his head, "It has to be expressive and filled with heart because an apology to an amazing woman has to be as wonderful as her." Marc took a deep breath as he mumbled to himself.

Mark tilted his head toward Severa.

"He's got it bad for her." Mark whispered to Severa. She placed her hand on her hip with a really expression on her face. Mark puffed. "Right…Mister Obvious, again."

* * *

Far away from the camp, arrows flew everywhere. Arrows bathed in dark magic pierced hide and armor alike as wyverns, knights, and Pegasi where slew by the dozen. The source of the fire cackled a loud ear-piercing laugh.

"Blood and thunder!" shouted the terror that was a little lithe blond girl with an ample curve to her chest and hips. "Repent sinners! Pray to your gods as I send you back to your maker with the divine retribution!" The lithe blonde girl cackled, "For I have no sympathy for peddlers of flesh!" She grinned widely as hunger filled her eyes with every notched arrow. A man huffed with an arrow in his chest.

"Damn it…" he coughed blood, "This was supposed to be an easy picking. A small crying lass like that would have been easy money." He sneered. "But she got to be a crazy too." Two shadows approached the bleeding man.

"This was all your own doing," Libra closed his eyes. A new axe was in his hand, the legendary weapon Garm. Tharja licked her lips as she trailed her fingers over Garm's edge. Covering the blade in dark magic from Gleipnir.

"Maybe he's too foolish to see the truth," Tharja cackled. The dark magic grew on Garm as Tharja focused more of Gleipnir's power into it. The blade seemed to cackle itself as the dark magic split from the blade.

"Regardless," Libra nodded, "We must end this." Libra brought the blade toward the bleeding man's head. "Repent Sinner as I'm your alpha and omega!" Libra slammed Garm into the head of the bleeding man. The man's gurgles ended swiftly as the blade buried itself into his head. Libra sighed as he pulled Garm out of the corpse. "Forgive me." Tharja scoffed.

"You know he can't hear you." Tharja retorted. Before Libra could say anything. Tharja placed her finger on his lips. "I know who you are asking forgiveness from but I still don't think you need to say it." Tharja placed her hand on his face. "Your gods now you are a good man. Besides I'm certain they enjoy cursing slavers to a dark end." Tharja cackled. Libra suddenly heard a sharp voice.

"Oh dear," a very light voice muttered, "Noire why did you crack again." The lithe blonde girl sighed as she gripped on to her green blouse. The tight cloth made her small stature ever apparent.

"You don't think that's our Noire." Libra whispered. Tharja grinned.

"Do you think anyone else's Noire would scream out Blood and thunder and talk about the gods seeking atonement?" Tharja asked plainly. Libra sighed and nodded.

"I suppose a monk's and sorceress's child would be a tad unhinged." Libra thought. Libra smiled, "Ah, our precious little girl though."

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and Sharing is welcomed

Author Notes:

Themes

Awakening (Note importance of** Goetia's creation** and recall that **Goetia** is **Grima's apotheosis**)

Divinity vs Mortality (Note: Notice the dialogue in the vision)

Colors

Purple-Grima

Red-Mortal

Blue-Naga

* * *

Okay this chapter was interesting and difficult to write. See, I wanted to include as many gameplay elements into the story as possible such as the Morgan's having great dodging abilities and blocking abilities because they have access to Pavise/Aegis and Breakers. Lucina for example will have an easy time blocking attacks thanks to her access to Pavise/Aegis. But I aslo wanted to include the marriage/support mechanics. Which brings up the rather touchy subject of certain bloodties and how far is far enough. Now, I will not make any strong relationships between the children. Maybe some passing comments here or there but nothing serious (unless it adds a bit of humor to the story like what I plan to do with Marc). So no worries if the subject I'm alluding to isn't your cup of tea. It **will not** happen in the story. It's just **allusions** to the fact it is possible in the game.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The smog and ash filled the air. Chrom covered his mouth as he wheezed in the smoke. The thick air heavy against their throats. Daraen led the front her thick cloak covering her face and blocking out any ash.

"Come on you slow pokes!" Daraen called out. Priam with his deep scarlet scarf tight around his face chuckled as he pinched Daraen's behind lightly. Daraen glared at him but Priam just ignored her glare. "Of all times to get frisky…" Daraen mumbled. She sighed. _If only he had better timing_, Daraen's face went flush_, he would be very dangerous._

In the sky, Robin hugged tight to Cordelia's waist as they flew over the mountain on her Pegasus. The toxic air bothered the beast's nose. It whinnied and shook its head slightly. Cordelia rubbed her mounts snout. The smooth black fur glistened over the red glow of Demon's Ingle. Robin took a deep breath. The ash filled air didn't bother him. The scent of brimstone and smoke warmed his body. _This place…_ Robin felt the blood in his body boil. Goetia began to glow a dull purple color.

Back on the mountain, the Shepherds slowly reached the summit of the great mountain as spouts of hot steam and gas rushed from the jittering rocks. Daraen gulped at the sight before her. Old forgotten manmade stone pathways laid still in molten magma. The tips of the magma ate at the edges of the stone. Steam and black smoke fluttered and spurted from the ground. Cordelia brought her Pegasus down to the ground. Robin jumped off the Pegasus. Goetia sparked purple lightning as Robin's feet touched the brimstone.

"We've got a problem," Robin stated as he pointed forward. On the other edge of the stone bridge a man with white hair stood still with a battalion of soldiers waiting with blades drawn. Say'ri gritted her teeth as she drew her Kattis.

"Fie." Say'ri growled, "I hoped this wouldn't come to this. To face him, the traitor, Yen'fay." Say'ri frowned. Robin glanced over towards her. "My brother…" Robin grinned. _So brother and a traitor? _Robin raised a brow. _I wonder what his story is._

"What should we do?" Rufure growled. "We cannot fight on this pathway." Rufure motioned towards the shrinking bridge.

"No all of us," Robin stated, "But some can." Daraen slammed her fist into her hand.

"Tell the mounted units to move around the summit." Daraen turned to Rufure, "You did say you wanted help in taking back Chon'sin. So let's kill two birds with one stone." Daraen offered. Rufure gritted his teeth. This isn't the way I wanted this to go. He thought. Robin closed his eyes as the foot soldiers marched forward on the stone path.

Emmeryn caught up to Cordelia and Robin.

"Are we going to go with the others?" Emmeryn asked as Chrom and Frederick joined Sumia nd Cherche in leading the Pegasus and wyvern knights around the chasm.

"You go with Cordelia, Emm." Robin stated. He grinned at her. Emmeryn flinched as she finally noticed Robins' jagged smile. "I've got important things to do here." Emmeryn hesitated a little before Cordelia pulled her on to the Pegasus and flew in to the sky. Emmeryn couldn't tear her eyes away from Robin's direction. The smile shook her.

"Cordelia has Robin seemed off to you?" Emmeryn asked as she hugged tight to her. Dark purple light slivered through Cordelia's clothes and reached towards Emmeryn's navel. The purple tendrils flinched as they struggled against flashes of blue light deflecting the slivering tendrils.

"Not really," Cordelia smiled as they flew around the Demon's Ingle as it spewed toxic gas. "He's just doing whatever it takes to keep us all alive." Cordelia glanced down at the black fur of her Pegasus. "He's just doing whatever it takes so we can be happy…" Cordelia let a single chuckle as she tighten her grip on the Pegasus's reigns. Cordelia glanced back at Emmeryn, "A world full of happiness," Cordelia smiled, "Isn't that worth anything to have." Emmeryn glanced away as she felt her heart beat.

_Was it?_ Emmeryn bit her lip.

The dark tendrils began feeling around the blue barrier. The blue light flickered with every passing second.

_Is happiness worth any cost?_

The dark tendrils pricked at the blue barrier's fading light. The tendrils pulled back as its tips became sharp and rigid.

…

The dark tendrils pierced through the blue barrier and buried itself deep into Emmeryn's skin. The dark light began moving up towards her chest. The purple light glowed with a hot light.

_…y-yes…_ Emmeryn placed her hand to her chest. _W-we must do anything to bring happiness to this world. Anything and at any cost because…_ Emmeryn paused. _Everyone deserves the peace and happiness. Freedom from sadness and pain. Freedom from sadness and fear. It is worth it._ Emmeryn smiled as the purple light formed settled on her chest and dulled its light as it radiated warmth across her body. Emmeryn nodded at Cordelia. _It is worth it_.

Back on the ground, Robin closed his eyes as the army advanced over the stone pathway. Here we are, Robin thought. The entire reason why we came here brother. Robin glanced over to Rufure as he advanced with the foot soldiers. _Time to save the land of Chon'sin…but from what?_ Robin grinned. _Perhaps…_ Robin formed a small dagger of dark magic in his hand. Thick purple chains of lightning formed around his wrists. _Maybe I'll learn why soon. _

The stone bridge began to crack as flame and magma spurted out from the ground. Daraen froze as the bridge began to shake with the flow of the magma. From the sky a bolt of cold wind froze the magma still. Frederick with Maltet released a current of frigid wind.

"That should hold them," Frederick grinned. Cherche patted his face

"It's a good thing Robin left those for you back in wyvern valley." Cherche giggled. Daraen waved up at them as the army quickly marched forward. Robin stood still but with a quick turn he tossed the dark dagger into the air. But instead of hitting nothing, the dagger embedded itself in flesh as blood spurted out of the plain air.

"Think you can hide from me?" Robin bared his jagged teeth. Robin pulled on the purple chain of lighting. The dark lightning sparked and charred the ground as the cloaked figure was pulled towards him. The person's face was undoubtedly a man's but it was round and pimped. Robin grabbed the man's thick throat and slammed him into the earth. "Now tell me," Robin's sharp teeth gritted against each other. He raised his hand up and collected lightning in it. A ball of purple sparks sung in his palm. "Will you speak by yourself or do I have to make you squeal." The man was quiet. Robin grinned as he brought the purple lightning closer to the enemy's face. The lightning scorched his skin as it sparked towards and away from him. "Tick Tock," Robin tightened his grip on the man's meaty throat.

On the bridge, the Shepherds finally crossed over and began to struggle with Yen'fay's forces. They two groups pushed back and forth as the line that separated them ebbed forward and back. Priam flourished Ragnell as he tore through the enemy forces with ease. The blade's blue fire torched the earth and blasted away brimstone. With a turn on his heel, Priam rushed towards Yen'fay.

Yen'fay quickly drew his blade and squared off with Priam. The two swordsmen traded blows in very different ways. Priam used single powerful strikes as he tried to tire out Yen'fay. But instead of blocking these strikes, Yen'fay dodged them and rushed in with quick slices. Priam reflected the slices away as he waited for an opening. Priam grinned as he tightened Ragnell. Daraen drew Parthia as she fired arrows at enemy soldiers that tried to approach them. Daraen dodged arrows coming her way. She froze as she felt her heel get close to the edge of the hill. From the corner of her eye, she could see something shining in the distance.

"Sweetie!" Daraen called out to Priam. Priam glanced towards her as he backed far away from Yen'fay. Sweat dripped from his face. "Keep pushing! I'll be back in a second." Daraen released a few more arrows before she flipped over the edge and slide down the hill. In the stone, an old blade covered in rust radiated blue flames. The hilt was a dull silver color. The blades' true color a sleek silver could be seen underneath the reddish rust. Daraen reached out to the blade. When she grabbed its pommel, blue fire engulfed the area around her.

Before her three figures stood still: a hooded man with Mercurius in hand. A woman with brown hair wielded the silver blade while a hooded blue haired man wielded Ragnell. It's golden blade free of cracks.

The hooded man offered his open palm to them as purple lightning radiated from his body. In a flash, the scenery had changed. The figures were gone and the silver blade was stuck in the earth. The hooded man was still there. He placed his hand on the blade's pommel. Blue fire flashed at the hooded man but with a snap of his fingers he pooled the flame over his purple tome. He then slammed the blue fire into the mountain. The very earth began to crack as the blue fire forced magma from the earth. It sundered the mountain as gas and toxic fumes rushed into the air.

Daraen removed her hand from the old blade. Its name buried into her mind. I need this, Daraen gritted her teeth as she gripped the pommel once more and pulled the blade free from its trap. Daraen watched as the blade's rust soon was burnt away by blue fire to reveal the blade's true color. It's bright silver edge gleamed under the light of the magma. Daraen smiled as she placed the blade in her hand. "You've returned to your home Alondite. I'm family." Daraen whispered. .The blade glowed in her hand. Daraen climbed up the hill but as she got closer to the top. Gravel and rocks slide between her fingers. Before she could fall back into the pit, Robin grabbed her hand.

"Don't lose your footing just yet sister," Robin grinned. Daraen noticed slit skin on Robin's face. It looked like a close encounter with wind magic. Robin pulled up Daraen on to the mountain's summit. "We are pushing Yen'fay's forces back but we need to get to the frontlines." Robin stated. Daraen sheathed Alondite. Daraen wondered if he even felt the wound on his face. The blood dripped from his chin but he didn't even wince as ash brushed against his open wound.

"Why? Do you suspect something to go wrong?" Daraen asked. Robin shook his head.

"I just need to make sure Say'ri doesn't do something she regrets…" Robin rushed forward. Daraen narrowed her eyes. Her eyes glanced towards the earth. What could she do? Daraen followed Robin towards the front. Suddenly Linfan jumped in front of them.

"Uncle!" Linfan gasped as she regained her composure. Sweat drizzled down her face and dripped on to the scorching earth. "Is Mother going to…to do it?" Robin hesitated.

"You know what she is going to do?" Robin stood up straight. Linfan rubbed her shoulders and nodded. Robin placed his hands on Linfan's shoulders. "Then you should save your mother. Save her from her regret." Robin smiled at Linfan. She nodded as a single tear fell down her face. Robin wiped away the tear.

"T-thank you Uncle," Linfan sighed. Robin watched as Linfan ran forward and swiveled through the battlefield. Her long black hair and the loose blue cloth the flowed off her hips moved in a Fluid and graceful motion like the calm torrent of a river. Daraen placed her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Daraen asked. Robin smiled and chuckled.

"She wants to stop her mother from making a dreadful mistake…" Robin placed his hand on Daraen's. "Sometimes sister…big brother's do horrible things to protect their baby siblings." Robin gulped, "We lie. We pretend. We hide. We become a monster so they can hate us and never learn a truth that may hurt them more than losing a brother." Robin frowned. "It's simpler to keep our lives ruled by black and white, purple and blue…" Robin smiled at Linfan. "Nothing's less fun than dealing with confusing grey and red."

Priam and Yen'fay backed from each other. Priam's face had small cuts on it. The small trickles of blood dripped from his chin. The blood boiling as it touched the magma. Ragnell was fully ignited with blue fire. Spurts of it cleaned ash from the golden blade's edge. Yen'fay had a single gash on his right cheek. Blood stained his purple clothing as ash just slid of his golden blade's edge. The light reflecting off the odd weapon with its tiny barbs.

"It feels good to get the blood pumping," Priam chuckled to Yen'fay. "I can feel Ragnell's pride as it faces a worthy opponent." Yen'fay grinned.

"It is good. To feel honorable once more before the end," Yen'fay sighed. Priam raised his brow. "Fie, I am sorry for bring such improper language to our battle of skills." Yen'fay turned to his blade. "Amatsu…this battle is for you. One last fight of honor." Yen'fay and Priam rushed at each other but Priam felt his body being pulled away by magic. Rufure used powerful wind magic to pull him away from the fight.

"What are you doing?" Priam growled at Rufure. Rufure pointed towards Yen'fay as wind messed with Rufure's messy red hair. Priam noticed that Yen'fay's strike was blocked by Say'ri's Kattis, Sol and Mani.

"Brother! Why did you betray us?" Say'ri shouted at Yen'fay. Yen'fay remained quiet. I'm sorry Amatsu… Yen'fay thought. "Nothing to say?" Say'ri's eyes welled up. "Then I shall end this!" Say'ri moved backwards and rushed at Yen'fay. Yen'fay blocked Mani Katti with Amatsu but when Say'ri brought Sol Katti down. Amatsu flew out of Yen'fay's hand. Yen'fay fell to his knees. Say'ri froze at the sight of his elder brother just waiting for his execution. _Why do you dishonor me brother. Why do you dishonor yourself, our family?_ Say'ri thought. Say'ri brought up the Kattis and brought them down at Yen'fay. Suddenly the clash of golden blades sparked tiny bolts of light.

"Mother!" Linfan stated as she held back her Mother's Kattis with her own pair. "Uncle isn't at fault!" Say'ri backed off.

"Why are you defending this dishonorable fool," Say'ri spat. "H-he's not your uncle. H-he's not…" Say'ri couldn't spit out the word brother.

"But he is mother!" Linfan shouted. Her cheeks a deep red as all eyes fell on her. She turned to Yen'fay. "Uncle!" Yen'fay looked up to see Linfan's face. "It's me."

"…how can this be?" Yen'fay touched his niece's cheek. "You've grown so beautiful. Just like your mother…but your mother is right. I'm a man with no honor." Yen'fay turned away from her, "Fie. I deserve only death."

"Uncle that's not true," Linfan shook her head. "You've only done this because…because…" Before Linfan could finish her sentence. Robin placed his hand on Linfan's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about that weasel Excellus." Robin nodded to Yen'fay. "Let's get you patched up and then you can tell your sister the truth." Yen'fay smiled slightly.

"You must be Robin," Yen'fay muttered.

"Yep," Robin smiled, "Just another big brother helping you out and I understand." Robin helped Yen'fay up and let him lean on his shoulder. Say'ri turned to Linfan.

"I-I'll explain mother," Linfan bowed to Say'ri, "and I hope this will excuse my behavior." Linfan gulped as she smiled. _I know you'll understand. _She thought_. I…I know it._ The rest of the Yen'fay's forces laid down their arms and let themselves be captured by the Shepherds as the word of Yen'fay's capture flowed through the battlefield. Soon the ash filled sky was replaced by the calm of the plains below.

Yen'fay with his wounds patched up took a sip of tea as he sat across Robin. The brown cloth of the tent kept out the wind and dulled out the sounds of the camp.

"How is it?" Robin asked as he sipped from his cup. The taste of the herbs wasn't what Robin preferred. The earthy smell and taste of coffee would be more welcomed than the light taste of the tea.

"It is enjoyable," Yen'fay mumbled. "Say'ri probably picked for you." Robin shook his head.

"Linfan did." Robin smiled, "She insisted that this was your favorite." Robin chuckled. He small bandages on his cheek itched from the disinfectant. Yen'fay sighed.

"She is a good girl." Yen'fay frowned, "I hope Say'ri doesn't punish her for her heart." Robin nodded as he glanced towards the tent's walls. He smiled as he heard the slight rustle. Yen'fay glanced over there as well. Both men smiled at each other as they knew who was listening. Daraen crossed her arm as she pulled Rufure from the tent's walls. Say'ri stayed low to the ground as she kept her ear to the tent's cloth.

"I doubt she will," Robin raised his voice. Yen'fay smiled. "So what was the reason for your dishonor?" Robin asked as he took a sip from his cup.

"The same reason any brother would do something so heinous." Yen'fay responded. Robin shook his head.

"That's not a direct answer." Robin prodded. Yen'fay remained still as he took a sip from his cup. The heat of the tea warmed his cheeks.

"It is because I don't know if you will understand." Yen'fay looked down at the ground, "What I did was for extreme reasons." Robin smiled.

"So you didn't believe me when I said I'd understand." Robin looked at his reflection in the cup of tea. "I suppose a story for story," Robin grinned at Yen'fay, "is only fair." Robin put down the cup of tea. "When I was young my father tried to kill me," Robin showed Yen'fay his brand. "Because of this…because to him I was a seed of evil. A monster ready to be born," Robin chuckled, "So when he tried…I killed him." Robin glanced up to Yen'fay, "I lost my true father when my mother escaped from their cult and I stole my brother's and sister's father when he tried to end me." Robin grinned at Yen'fay, "So tell me Yen'fay. Does keeping the secret of a father's hatred for me, to protect my sibling's vision of their father being a kind and sweet man… Does that prove I'd understand? Does that prove I've suffered the same extreme situation?"

Yen'fay was quiet.

"When Walhart's army came to Chon'sin and he slaughtered my parents, Say'ri's parents. Then Excellus gave me a choice as Walhart's forces approached our capitol." Yen'fay strangled the cup of tea in his hand. The tea shook in its cup, "he either offered me the chance to fight my parent's killer but at the cost of my sister's life…or became my enemy's puppet…lose my honor but save my sister's life…" Yen'fay took a deep breath. "I did have a thought that I could fight and protect Say'ri but…her life was not mine to gamble." Yen'fay turned to Robin, "I couldn't take away her chance at life for the sake of my honor."

Robin chuckled as he held his jaw.

"Look at us…" Robin frowned and took a deep breath. "A couple of tired old men with blood on their hands." Yen'fay nodded.

"Indeed," Yen'fay put down his cup of tea. "The dried blood of our kinsmen…" Yen'fay looked at his hand. "They'll never feel clean." Yen'fay frowned. Robin nodded.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and Sharing is welcomed.

Author's Notes

Overarching Themes to look for:

Awakening (Personal, Backstory, etc)

Divinity vs Mortality (Birth of holy power vs mortal power vs Fell Power)

Colors

Purple-Grima

Red-Mortal

Blue-Naga

* * *

Hello everyone. I hope the story is interesting to you. Let me be frank with you guys...I disliked how Fire Emblem Awakening dealt with the spotpass characters (except for Priam) because how it sort of retconned what you did in the game. Certainly they made attempts to explain why (Yen'fay coming from another world and the idea that Gangrel and Walhart are actually risen) but it takes away the effect of their deaths. In a word, they lack finality. Which is the entire point of killing off a character! I wished they did something more unique to the story instead of making it after the fact. I understand why and I wanted just to get this off my chest.

Beyond that I'm planning to release another Experimental chapter but this time its set in a modern setting. A hint for the lovely lady involved: its about going to a club.


	41. Experimental 2

Experimental 2

A silver cylinder's edge was twisted as a rosy rouge lipstick stuck out of it. The soft lights of incandescent lightbulbs shined on a woman's smooth skin. She carefully slide the stick against her pale pink lips. The rosy rouge deflected light to accentuate the glow of her skin. It's matte texture clear as she puckered and pursed her lips. Moist pink hair stuck to her bare shoulders as she looked over herself in the mirror.

Her pale pink hair clashed nicely with her pink hair and her pink eyes. The towel around her lithe and slim body stopped water from dripping from her shoulders to her chest. The woman smiled and whispered to herself.

"You're looking beautiful Olivia." She smiled. She hoped and dreamed that the man in her life would actually be preparing for this big day with her. Not still asleep in their bed. Olivia's face went red as her lips. Though if he did say that, Olivia hesitated, I probably would have a fit… Olivia sighed. Perhaps it's good that he always overdoes it in his workshop. Olivia walked into their room.

On their bed, Olivia's honey bunny, her name for him, rested with his back towards the ceiling and his face on the pillow. He was slightly drooling on it too.

"Robin," Olivia poked Robin's face to wake him up but he didn't budge. She looked for some way to wake him up. She could pull him off. She looked over his arm hanging over the edge of the bed. His purple tattoo was striking. Three pairs of eyes attached by a single line on his hand. From that line it attached to a dragon's tail at the base of his wrist. From there it became a giant dragon that wrapped around his arm until it reached his shoulder where the dragon's head, which looked like a human skull on its back.

If I pull him, Olivia tilted her head. Her moist pink hair fell limp off her shoulders, I'd have to carry him there too… Nope Olivia that isn't a good idea. She thought. Suddenly Olivia smiled as an idea came to her. She stepped on to the bed and placed her feet and used her toes with pink nail polish to massage Robin's muscular back. Robin grunted as she got on but considering her lithe figure. She didn't do much. Olivia rubbed Robin's back with her feet until she saw Robin looking at him with his right eye. Its grey color was unmistakable.

"Um," Robin yawned, "What's going on here?" Robin muttered. Olivia frowned at him.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Olivia moaned. "We've been planning this for weeks!" Olivia shook her hands at him. Robin winked at her. Olivia flinched as red completely covered her cheeks.

"Don't worry honey. I know you want to go dancing but," Robin yawned, "I need a few more minutes…" Robin fell back asleep as he snored. Olivia sighed as the red in her cheeks cooled down. You said that five minutes ago… Olivia thought. Okay, Olivia placed her fist in her hand. You've left me with no choice. Olivia bent her knees and ready to jump. In a flash, Robin yelped.

A few moments later, Olivia was back in the bathroom. She had selected her outfit. A stylish crop white short-sleeved jacket paired with a baby blue strapless crop top. Plus a hot pink high-waisted pants. Olivia dropped her towel as she put on her simple white lingerie but the bra's hook and fastener. She felt around to get it until she felt warm rough fingers against hers.

"I got it," Robin smiled as he slipped the hook into its place. Loose on his body was a dark purple button shirt with a black two buttoned vest. His jeans remained unbutton as the top piece of his purple boxers peeked from his open fly. "Hook line and sinker." Robin chuckled. Robin placed his hands up in defense. "I know. Terrible pun." Olivia shook her head.

"I hate getting it closed." Olivia sighed as she picked up her set outfit. Robin shrugged as he button up his jeans.

"Then get ones without straps." Robin began buttoning up his shirt. Olivia watched Robin's fingers as he buttoned his shirt. As he went up his shirt, she outlined the curvature of his muscles. Olivia glanced away as she felt heat run up to her face again. Robin kept quiet as he noticed the redness in her cheeks. Three in about ten minutes, Robin thought. She's getting better.

"Those don't work," Olivia responded. She pulled on her strapless baby blue top on. The black straps of her bra sticking out. She covered her bare shoulders with the white crop jacket. Robin placed his hands on Olivia's exposed arms.

"Or maybe you just like me helping with it," Robin whispered into her ear. Olivia shot up and walked towards the door.

"L-let's get going." Olivia muttered. Robin chuckled as he closed off his black vest. Robin walked up to her and kissed her hand.

"As you wish," Robin smiled at her. Olivia glanced away. Oh! She thought. Stop being so. So. Olivia took a deep breath. I don't know. Olivia looked down at her hands. The dark pink nail polish reflected some of the light as they walked towards the garage. The simple warm browns of the wall matched the rustic interior. Robin grabbed a set of keys from a drawer. He rattled as they got to the garage door.

"Your bike?" Olivia asked. "Won't that be cold?" Olivia asked. Robin shook his head.

"If we were going to a club in Ferox," Robin smiled. He opened the door and glanced at her over his shoulder. "But I know a place where we don't have to freeze our tushes." Robin grabbed a pair of helmet and leather jackets. He handed one of each to Olivia. "Trust me." Robin placed his hand on Olivia's. Olivia nodded as they got on the bike. Its motor roared as Robin turned the key. Olivia held Robin's waist tight as the garage door opened and the Robin revved the engine to send them towards the road.

The starlight sky shined over them as they moved across the road. The lights above the room bathed the area and hid the stars from their eyes. But soon the bright lights of the road was replaced by the sound of music booming from a large pristine building.

Olivia glanced around at the countless people she'd seen on magazines, the news, and other things of note. This is… Olivia grabbed on to Robin as they got off the bike.

"Robin are you sure this is the right place?" Olivia whispered, "This is a very," before Olivia could finish her statement. Robin smiled.

"Super fancy right?" Robin chuckled, "Chrom said it was low-key though…" Robin scratched his chin and shrugged. "I guess for him this is low-key." Olivia hesitated. Wait? Does he mean the son of the Exalted Family? The owners of the pristine and ancient company that practically has investments in everything!

"How do you know a person like Chrom?" Olivia asked. Robin tilted his head.

"Met him in the streets." Robin chuckled as he offered Olivia his arm. "I honestly did know he was some big fish from a clan of old money. Just thought he was some bloke on the road." Olivia held tight to Robin as they passed celebrities and nobles. "I guess I should have been tipped off by the way everyone wanted to take a picture with him…I just thought they did it because he looked funny." Robin chuckled. "A man with such an odd fashion sense." Olivia stayed quiet as they passed the bouncer who laughed and joked with Robin. When they got in. The bright lights and the finery stunned Olivia. This was nothing like the clubs in Ferox as the cool temperate air followed them into the room.

She could hear a dance beat come from the floor. Robin smiled slightly as he noticed the shine in her eyes. There she is. Robin thought. Olivia grabbed and pulled Robin towards the dance floor. Soon Robin followed Olivia's movements as she swayed her hips with the beat. Her feet moving with the chords of the song as she ran her fingers through her luscious pink hair. The strands of hair flowed with the light as the songs tempo kept up with the beating of her heart. She twirled around. Robin caught her as she twirled towards him. The music slowed as Robin pulled her on to her feet. Robin placed his hand on her stomach as she caught her breath. They swayed their hips together as the slow tempo brought their bodies closer. Olivia placed her right hand on Robin's cheek and her left hand in Robin's left. She could feel Robin's warm breath against the nape of her neck as they stayed so very close with the cool tunes.

This is the woman full of courage, Robin thought as he and Olivia locked eyes. Maybe one day…you can show this woman to whenever and not just when the music takes hold of you…

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and Sharing is welcomed.

Okay let me first say that I'm not a fashionista and if the outfit I gave Olivia is garish. I'm sorry. The way I visualized it, I thought its bright colors would really bright out Olivia's appearance.

With that out of the way, please tell me if you like this type of story. The funny thing is that a modern AU story was my original surprise long ago before I went on a long unplanned hiatus (sorry about that). So now, I want to know if people would be interested in this as a separate story and not just a piece of a continuous chain of experiments.

Also down below will be a quick description of the three avatar characters (if i decided to use all three of or if you guys don't want all three tell me)

* * *

Robin: An oblivious flirt.

Notable Features: Grima Brand on left hand, Grima tattoo on left arm. Short dark red hair and grey eyes. Still Build 3

Robin is the quickest to start a conversation with people willing to give him the time. Unfortunately given his large tattoo on his left arm and his gruff exterior, most people avoid talking with him out of fear and intimidation. This has not impeded Robin's love life though as he has been able to start and maintain strong relationships over the years.

Beyond this social habits, Robin happens to be an effective mechanic and inventor. Though he still has his contraptions and devices blow up on him once in awhile. One explosion closer to discovery is his motto.

* * *

Daraen (F!Robin): The eccentric socialite.

Notable features: Mole on left side of chest. A small henna tattoo (varies in shape/location) long blonde hair and green eyes. Build 3

Daraen is the most outgoing of her siblings. She always has something to say and something sarcastic ready to use if ever provoked. This combined with her playful nature makes her dangerous to piss off though its hard to do but easy to know when it does occur. The difficulty is to see the plan she has in place to met out justice. In contrast to her elder brother, Daraen loves dating and has a new relationship almost every week. Though she never enters these short trysts without being upfront with her current lover so he or she will know that things aren't too serious. She does this so she can better understand people and have stronger and closer friends. Though in an odd twist, most of these relationships never get too physical.

Daraen works will with jobs that deal with her hands and people . Due to this, Daraen excels as the head of a Public Relations board. She makes sure that everyone she deals with feels like they are getting the top of the line deal even when that is only true for a single aspect of the service.

* * *

Rufure: Expressive Introvert.

Notable Features: Old simple gold necklace, messy medium length dark red hair and green eyes

A quiet and secretive man, Rufure keeps mostly to himself and only deals with people that either deal with his hobbies and work. This means that Rufure has a very close circle of friends and doesn't exactly feel comfortable outside that circle. Though when he's comfortable (or drunk) he can be just as social as his older siblings. He also has traveled the most of his siblings and has the least ethnocentric view of the all. He doesn't show his emotions often to his siblings. When he does show his emotions. It's either his annoyance (mostly when Daraen calls him baby brother) or the admiration he has for his brother and sister.

Driven to work in research by his brother's inventions, Rufure has thrown himself into a job that forces him to travel everywhere to find new materials and objects to test his theories. His big brother is always the first to hear of his discoveries. All in hope that Robin will send a small contraption that shows Rufure's theory in work.


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Severa ran her fingers through her red hair. She could feel the sticky roughness of moist ash. Severa's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Gods!" She scoffed. Morgan laughed next to her as she also picked out pieces of ash out of her hair. "Of all the places to go through a damn volcano…." Severa shook her hands as the string of dirt slide of her fingers. "I'll need to take a bath to get this out," Severa sighed. _We couldn't have stopped by a spa or something in Chon'sin?_ Severa thought. She tilted her head and sighed very loudly.

"You know," Morgan smiled as she kept on finding little clumps of ash in her red hair. "I think mother might have some warm water prepared." Severa perked up.

Soon, Severa found herself alone in an unmarked bathing tent. Only her clothes hanging from a close tree's branch showed what was going on in the tent. Severa poured the warm water on her hair. The dribbles of water dripping from her hair onto her shoulders. The ash slide off as it stained the water a muggy brown color. Severa took another bucket and washed her skin clear of the muggy water. The trickles of water fell down her body. Severa felt a slight burning on her lower back. She hesitated. She could hear something…

"Do you really think that's a wise idea?" Chrom's voice echoed. Severa paused as she waited to hear his voice.

"It's the only way, my friend." Robin stated. "I know what happened back at that fort where…where I had to do that dreadful spell. It did not harm Walhart." Robin paused. The brand grew hotter. Robin glanced towards the lone tent. I wonder if you can feel my presence…

Severa felt the burning on her lower back heat up again. _Father_. She paused.

"Walhart is not a mortal man." Robin placed his hand on Chrom's shoulder. "Not anymore at least. He gave up something for power." Robin grinned widely. "I wonder what he gave. What was worth his power?"

Severa kept her ears tuned on their footsteps. The drips of the water falling from her moist skin on to the floor faded into. Suddenly, she heard a loud crack of the tent's cloth. Someone had pulled the tent's curtains down.

"What's this doing 'ere" Brady muttered, "Probably some bozo for…" Brady froze as Severa's back was to him. He could see the curve of her bare back and the curve of her hips to her legs. Brady turned around and covered his eyes. "I'm sorry, okay!" Brady exclaimed as he kept his eyes covered. "Didn't know ya where in there! Just thought someone left it all alone and forgot it!" Brady mumbled on. Severa's cheeks were red as she reached for clothes and the extra cloth she brought.

Brady could hear her mumbling at him. _Probably saying something about what an ass I am or how I'm a big idiot_. Brady chuckled_. She'd be right. Ma would have said to first ask if anyone was in there._ Brady thought to himself. _You don't just pull tents down. Important stuff could be happening in there. Brady you damn Melvin. You should've known better._ He felt a whack at the back of his head.

"You can stop sniveling now," Severa said to him. Brady got up and notice a slight blush still in her cheeks. "You're luckily I wasn't the other way or else I would probably hit you harder." Brady chuckled.

"So you'd probably know my clock so hard I'd forget." Brady sighed. Brady nodded. "Yeah I can see that. Deserve it too." Brady titled his head. Brady glanced away from her and scratched his neck. "So I'm really sorry. Ya know I wouldn't do something like that." Severa took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know." Severa crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. Brady felt a tinge of guilt build up in his chest.

"Come on, I know I messed up." Brady muttered, "You're just making me feel even worse with ya looking down like that!" Severa shook her head.

"It's not you." Severa barked. "It's something…something else." Brady raised a brow at her.

"Does it have anything to do with the brand ya got?" Brady asked. He remembered that was the one featured he remembered clear as day when he walked in on her. That purple brand on her lower back. "Your old man has it, too." Severa nodded.

"It's sort of like the Mark of the Exalt," Severa chuckled, "but what it represents…it is so much…" Brady reached out to Severa.

"Hey, you don't have to say nothing. I get it." Brady sighed. "Must be pretty hard to know you got even a small connection to that monster." Brady smiled at her.

"You don't understand." Severa scoffed. The brand began to heat up. "No one can!" Severa shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "That monster is…he's…he's…" Severa got caught in her tears as they fell off her face. Brady placed both hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Hey. Severa." Brady said calmly. "Don't cry like that. You'll get me all teary eyed, too." Brady sniffed. "Let's do something else. Something to get your mind away from this malarkey." Severa smiled slightly.

"What do you have in mind?" Severa sniffed. Brady smiled and stood up straight.

"I'll fiddle ya a tune on my violin." Brady offered. Brady pointed towards the ground. "Stay right here. I'll be back faster than Ma could tell me to stand up straight." Severa smiled slightly as Brady walked away. Severa fell to the floor. She held her legs tight. Her eyes glancing over the floor and over her feet.

She should just tell them the truth. No what she should have was just let out all her pent up feelings off on Brady. Then this topic of what and who Grima is wouldn't be even be out in the open. She should've of. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Robin sat next to her with a smile on his face. Severa glanced over at him.

"So why is my little girl's eyes so puffy and red?" Robin asked softly. "Anything I can do?" Severa sniffed and shook her head. She tightened her grip on the cloth of her pants.

"It's nothing." Severa protested as she sniffed. "I just wanted to practice crying for my big theatrical début." Robin chuckled.

"Of course," Robin sighed. "It's got nothing to do with our burden." Robin looked at his left hand. "To tell you the truth sweetie, I'm always scared about this brand. I don't tell your mother because," Robin let out a single chuckle, "she would never calm down." Severa smiled slightly. Mother would do something like that, Severa thought, she would do everything to make it better. Even if it was impossible. Robin sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "What I'm trying to say is that it is okay to be scared. The future," Robin looked down at his feet, "the future has yet to be written." Robin chuckled, "So keep that in mind and remember there is always light at the end of the tunnel. You just need to follow it." Severa smiled and sighed.

"Morgan, you can stop this charade." Severa called out. Robin disappeared like a vision as Morgan walked out of the forest with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hey, sis." Morgan feigned with a smile, "You know I was just walking around and I heard you and dad talking so," Severa giggled.

"Yeah and I'm the most cuddly of the entire army." Severa shook her head. Morgan's lips curved up.

"I'd bet a lot of men in the army would love for that to be true." Morgan teased. Severa pushed Morgan's shoulder.

"Gods, you're just as bad as dad." Severa blushed. Morgan covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Maybe…" Morgan sighed. "Maybe." Morgan stared up at the sky. White birds flew overhead. Their feathers as white as snow flapped in the wind.

* * *

The two birds in a swift dived downwards. A single feather slipped from one of their wings and gently fell to earth. Mark held out his hand as the white feather fell into his palm.

Mark grinned as he looked up at the birds. "You've forgotten something little buddy." Mark muttered. Beside him, Gerome and Cynthia watched the duel in front of them. Marc was squaring off against Lucina. Two warriors of blue flame against each other. Mark grinned_. I probably could cook some bear meat off the flares that spurt from their blades._ Marc scratched his chin. _Maybe I should ask cousin if he'd be willing to try that with Ragnell and Alondite. _

"Go Lucy!" Cynthia shouted. Gerome sat silently as Cynthia continued to cheer and shout at them. Mark leaned forward as he watched their movements. Mark grinned they put so much effort into this duel. Mark thought as the two blue-haired warriors refused to give any ground to each other. Alondite and Ragnell acted like walls against Falchion's strikes.

"Isn't this the third time they did this?" Gerome muttered. Cynthia shrugged.

"Maybe. I wish I knew why they have a rivalry like this." Cynthia grabbed Gerome's shirt, "Oh! What if it's some, like," Cynthia rambled, "two souls destined to forever strengthen each other." Gerome raised his brow at Cynthia.

"Or maybe it's like foreplay for them," Mark muttered. Cynthia and Gerome turned to Mark.

"What?" Cynthia whined. "That's…That's." Cynthia let go of Gerome and placed her finger on her lips. "That's…no it couldn't be…" Cynthia whispered.

"I think it'd be more appropriate to call this like a date than like foreplay." Gerome stated. Mark grinned and shrugged.

"It may just be me but," Mark began counting on his fingers, "For one, a date isn't where you get all hot and bothered. Two, a date isn't where you prime each other for the main event. And third," Mark poked Gerome, "Calling it a date just isn't as fun." Gerome chuckled.

"I suppose it is." Gerome muttered. Cynthia tilted her head and sighed.

"Hey!" Inigo rushed towards them. He was pulling Owain with him. "I just got this great idea!" Inigo smiled. "We should go into town." Mark tilted his head and rubbed his chin.

"Do we need any supplies?" Gerome asked. Mark placed his hand on Gerome's shoulder.

"I think he wants to shop for something other than supplies." Mark grinned. "A boys' night out?" Mark closed his eyes and chuckled. "Are you sure want us along?"

"You got to be kidding me…" Gerome muttered. Inigo gave them his best smile. Mark sighed.

"You know what that means," Mark grinned at Gerome. He pinched the bridge of his nose at what Mark's word meant.

"He's not going to take no for an answer." Gerome muttered. Inigo gave them a two finger salute.

"And I'm very persistent." Inigo flashed his pearly whites. Cynthia giggled.

"Yeah, any girl who turned him down could tell you that." Cynthia smiled. Inigo nearly fell forward.

"You just had to bring that up." Inigo blushed. Mark got up and patted Inigo's back.

"I'll go with ya." Mark winked at him, "Besides I think I'll be an amazing wingman." Inigo chuckled.

"Now, I just need to get Brady and we can totally do this!" Inigo smiled.

* * *

Soon, they found themselves in town and met with a terrible fate. Or at least Inigo seemed to as he laid his head on the wooden table in front of a café. Mark looked at his white robe as the cloth was torn around the shoulders. Mom's going to have a field day with me when I show her this, Mark thought.

Gerome had his mask off. Cleaning it from dirt and mud. Brady's black robes were slightly tattered around the edges. His spiky hair slightly droopy like fingers had been through it. Owain rubbed his arms. Red finger marks were over them. Mark chuckled.

"We picked a bad town to go out girl-chasing," Mark chuckled. Mark looked at his robe, "Too much manhandling for me." Gerome sighed.

"Not to mention the insistent questions and chatter…" Gerome rubbed his nose. "I couldn't get a word in." Mark nodded.

"I could tell," Mark smiled, "That redhead with the freckles was really into you though." Mark pointed at him, "Did you catch her name, Gerome?" Gerome looked away and coughed. "Come on, Gerome. Give a bro some love here." Mark pleaded. Gerome placed his mask on as he blushed slightly.

"Her name was Barbara." Gerome muttered. Mark chuckled.

"Good to see that old wyvern heart isn't stone yet." Mark chided him, "Come on, I know nothing can come of it but let loose." Gerome sighed and smiled.

"I guess I can," Gerome muttered. "She was pretty though." Gerome stated. Mark leaned on the table.

"If you got a thing for redheads I know two I can hook you up with." Mark chuckled. "They're a bit of pain but sweet nonetheless." Brady raised his brow at Mark.

"Ya know they'd skin ya if they heard that." Brady warned Mark. Mark just shrugged at him.

"Phff," Mark sounded off. "Who needs skin? I'm just looking at for my sisters. Besides I'd rather have someone I trust court them than some random guy I don't know." Mark crossed his arms and leaned in the chair, "Besides, I doubt Severa or Morgan would be easy to woo." Owain chuckled.

"Yah, they'd probably make you cook for them or help them find jewels." Owain muttered. Brady nodded.

"Or help them make a tent look all official with garish ornaments." Brady continued. Mark and Gerome looked at each other. Mark raised his brow at them.

"Sounds like somehow has experience." Gerome muttered. Mark sighed.

"Those do should like something they would do." Mark mused, "I guess those are worse than trying to diagnose you with a case of shyness or with being a glory hog." Mark said. Gerome patted Mark's shoulder and asked for his coat. Gerome pulled out a sewing needle and began to hem the cloth.

"Or making you a pair of masks for every emotion." Gerome muttered as he sewed the cloth close.

"Oh yeah, let's talk about how you guys have so hard!" Inigo muttered. Mark patted Inigo on his back.

"Hey!" Brady growled a bit. "It's not like we asked to be swarmed by those crazy dames!" Brady's brow twitched, "You are the one who started to gab off about me getting all sentimental over a flower." Owain mouth curved on one side.

"It's true." Owain placed his hand in front of his face, "They wouldn't have known about my litany of legendary commands without you telling them."

"Owain," Mark interjected, "In their defense, they thought you were a playwright." Owain flinched a bit.

"Still, if he didn't mentioned it," Owain started as he blushed slightly. Inigo sighed loudly.

"Yeah, yeah." Inigo mumbled, "It was my fault." Inigo turned to Gerome and Mark, "But you two were supposed to be my wingmen, my left and right hand." Inigo shouted, "But you turned into my competition. Mister Dreamy," He stated to Gerome, "and Mister Smooth," he turned to Mark.

"It's not like I tried to get them to chase me!" Gerome retorted. "The nearly damaged my mask." Gerome muttered. Mark chuckled.

"Yeah, they were a very grabby bunch," Mark muttered. Mark shrugged at Inigo. "You should count yourself lucky that you got out of this without being manhandled." Mark comforted him. Inigo got up and shook Mark a bit.

"I want to be manhandled!" Inigo shouted. Mark felt slightly dizzy and began to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Inigo blinked at Mark. Mark put his arm around Inigo.

"I'm sorry, Inigo." Mark sighed, "How about a round two?" Mark asked.

"Technically, it will be round five," Gerome interjected. Mark felt sweat form on his neck.

"Then fifth times the charm," Mark smiled sheepishly, "Operation: Get Inigo Manhandled is a go." Owain nodded and Brady grinned.

"Could we think of a different name for the operation?" Inigo asked.

"Nope," Owain teased, "this is the only way for the mission to go well." Owain smiled. "We must go head on in to the abyss of desperation and loneliness." Inigo's brow flinched a bit.

"I can get behind that Operation." Brady muttered. "Maybe it'll knock some sense into him." Brady stated. Gerome sighed.

"So what's the plan?" Gerome asked. Mark opened his mouth but was silent.

"Well, I haven't thought that far ahead yet…" Mark scratched his neck. Mark leaned back in his chair. So how can we do this? Mark slammed his hands in to the table. "I've heard from some of the locals that there is this really good tavern in town. It is said to be top of the line in both cuisine and service."

"You want us to talk with barmaids?" Owain asked. Mark shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt," Mark grinned, "Besides they're chatty. You could also take with the chefs." Mark crossed his arms, "I've heard the chef there is a wonderful cook and she has a real talent. Compliment her on her cooking and boom you got a foot in the door." Gerome leaned over to Mark. Inigo got up and looked ready to go.

"You sure this a good idea?" Gerome whispered. Mark nodded.

"How could he mess this up?" Mark smiled, "He just has to talk to her about cooking and about her plans. Nothing, I mean nothing could go wrong."

* * *

Soon they were in the tavern. The warmth of the hearth and the smell of warm food and fresh food filled the air. Gerome sat quietly with a mug filled with a warm brew of coffee. Mark was leaning on his arm. His mind lost in this thoughts and about his plan that somehow went wrong as Inigo sulked on the table. Owain chatted with one of the maids as they discussed his book of phrases. Brady just sat stringing his violin.

"How could this go so wrong," Mark muttered. "It was fool-proof!" Mark slammed his head into the table. Gerome chuckled.

"I guess it wasn't Inigo proof." Gerome muttered. Mark and Inigo glanced at each other and then back at Gerome.

"Ah shut up, Gerome," They both stated as Gerome just grinned knowingly as he took a sip from his mug.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and Sharing is welcomed!

* * *

Author's Notes:

So I'm pretty set on making a modern AU story but I would like to now what rating do you want it to be? Or would you rather it be the same rating as this one?

* * *

Character Basics

* * *

The Royals

* * *

Emmeryn

The Executive Hippie

On odds with her father over how to run her branch of the family business (though he cares little for what she does considering how deep the pockets of her family's wealth is, as they are very old money), Emmeryn has tried to turn her branch into a haven for both her workers and the environment for her. This has led her to create a multimedia campaign, which is made up of clothing lines, electronics, and entertainment, that is based on bettering the people who consume and produce it.

Ironically, Emmeryn's ambitions make her intimidating to most and only takes with a select few people. Unfortunately this close group of friends has almost turned into another barrier for Emmeryn to make friends. As her circle of friends are extremely protective of her. Though this does not mean Emmeryn hasn't met with people outside of her clique. Emmeryn has met one friend outside of her exclusive group but she has yet to meet him in person.

* * *

Chrom

Unironic Hipster

Chrom is as friendly as friendly can come as he is completely unaware of his status in society. This has led him to make many friends around Ylisse and has also led him to be considered inconsiderate about the suffering of others. Though considering his kind demeanor, most people tend to drop that complaint quickly. After that most just consider him to be slightly oblivious.

His is very simple. He is a part of marketing and decides which fashions, gear, etc is marketed to either the majority or to the niche. Considering Chrom's love for the unconventional, his picks immediately gets dumped into the niche market while those he consider to simple is thrown into the majority. To an outsider, his fashion seems counter culture but it is in fact that he just likes the style. He loves is genuine.

* * *

Lissa

The Peppy Idol

Lissa combines the friendliness of Emmeryn and Chrom's oblivious to status in one person. These leads Lissa to be very effective at talking people regardless of their place in life and always finds a way to put a smile on their face. This hides her love for pranks and her childlike energy. Lissa's first plan in breaking the ice is always a horrible prank that either infuriates the person or makes them laugh. Weirdly the end results is always the same. A new friendship for Lissa.

Lisa's jobs a fashion and music idol. She keeps people up to date on fashion trends, music trends, and news with her partner Maribelle, the Preppy Idol.

* * *

Maribelle

The Preppy Idol

Maribelle is a thorny Lissa. This is because she has the same sweetness and care that Lissa has but is extremely aware of her status and the injustice that some people face because of their lower status. This knowledge makes Maribelle extremely suspicious about people and their motivations. Combine this with a deep desire to protect Lissa, Maribelle comes off as very harsh and mean though the truth is far from that.

Job is the same as Lissa's

* * *

Normally I'd stop here since four to three is what I'd call enough but (ahem)

I love redheads. I love redheads

(cough) (cough)

Okay so Redheads (cough) I'm really sorry about that. (cough)

* * *

Anne

The Clever Dealer

Anne is Robin's oldest and closest friend. She has known him since they were kids and have done and tried nearly everything together. This had led her to be in many ways his confidant. They are so close that Anne and him normally make bets about when they'd break up with they're current partner.

Anne is a very direct with her customers and only tells them the truth about her prices and the products. Though she does willingly keep some facts to herself unless asked. Her current venture is in real estate.

* * *

Cordelia

The Wandering Artist

Cordelia loves to talk about her work be it painting, poetry, or a new song she's mastered. She go on hours talking about the things she's passionate about but her ability to master so many different disciplines have many to think her art as uninspiring and simply replications of the past greats. This might be due to Cordelia's tendency to become infatuated has made most of her work to be romances and dramas.

Cordelia's social life is bare compared to her work life. She has very few friends and tends to stick with those she knows. She isn't shy but most people don't tend to talk with the resident polymath as they feel she'd either be stuck up, fake, or they'd think they are wasting her time.

* * *

Sully

Energetic Horse Enthusiast

Sully's distaste for proper protocols and her tendency to curse like a sailor makes most people see her as a brash and crass person. However

beyond Sully's language and how she portrays herself., Sully is very much a gentle person. Though her gentle side is mostly open only to animals, especially horses, as she works at a Veterinarian's office and is working to become a Vet herself.

Besides animals Sully loves three other things: her motorcycle which she works on almost everyday, her training regime for a marathons and triathlons, and dealing with her boy-toys. Yes Sully has boy-toys because most men she deals with are either very much into being manhandled or slowly enter the role.

* * *

Miriel

The Impractical Professor

Miriel, a proud professor and researcher, spends most of her time in and around the local universities around Ylisse. While she does time in between classes and labwork, she isn't a very social person and much prefers working with her colleagues on finding new discoveries and testing old theories.

This does not mean she doesn't socialize. It only means she only socializes with people within the Universities and those that have some connection to the sciences and the Universities.

* * *

Now please remember these are generalizations and are prep for the Modern AU story which will be released after this is finished. I will most likely write a "test" chapter as an experimental to see if the tone I'm plannings is exciting to you. So please give feedback on the character notes and tell me if there is something I need to change because it does not fit the character. I want to stay as close to the source material on characters as possible.


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The Shepherds marched forwards towards a large castle fortified on a long slim hill. Wind bashed against the hill as the sea roared at the cliff's face. Sky and sea threatened the land but the castle did not budge and the earth beneath and stony walls obeyed as they resisted the elements.

"Astonishing how such an old castle could still be standing," Chrom muttered. Robin flashed his jagged smile at Chrom.

"Is it?" Robin leaned his weight on his left leg. Rufure walked in between the two men.

"That castle is built with old magic," Rufure muttered, "It used to belong to Alm and his heirs." Rufure sighed, "I wonder how different this land would be if Alm's heirs were not deposed so long ago." Robin placed his left hand on Rufure's shoulder.

"The same as any kingdom split among children." Robin smiled. Rufure flinched. Robin walked forward and stared over the battlefield. "This land would be drenched in blood over petty squabbles as each heir claimed to be the true inheritor. Just like siblings, no?" Robin turned to Rufure, "Right, brother?" Rufure hesitated.

"So what's the plan?" Chrom interjected, "Do we rush? Or do we wait?" Rufure ignored Chrom's words as he turned to Robin.

"I'm guessing you know we listened in on Yen'fay and your conversation." Rufure retorted. Robin closed his eyes and nodded.

"I do," Robin gave Rufure an unsettling smile, "so what does that mean brother? What will you do?" Rufure paused and smiled back at him.

"I thank my brother for letting a boy remember his father as a hero that he wasn't." Rufure stated. "I will not let my emotions get the better of me." Rufure gripped Gravidus tight. Robin grinned.

"You are stronger than the old owner of that spear." Robin chuckled. "Good." Robin drew Mercurius. "Because we will need that strength today." Robin pointed the sword forward as the castle's grand entrance opened up. Walhart and thousands of cavalry marched out of the castle. Robin gripped the hilt of Mercurius tight. "Look at how Walhart surrounds himself." Say'ri reached up to Rufure.

"Such gall," Say'ri gritted her teeth, "what does he expect by doing this? Putting himself in the open like this."

"He thinks he's invincible." Priam stated. Daraen and he popped up next to Rufure and Robin. Daraen leaned on Robin's right shoulder.

"Not very, smart is he?" Daraen nudged Robin. Robin rolled his neck.

"No," Robin smiled, "Not very. I think its time to teach Walhart a thing or two about strategy." Robin barely moved forward when Severa popped up in front of him. "Is everyone just waiting behind me to come up in front of me?" Robin muttered. Severa smiled slightly.

"Of course not father," Severa poked her father's chest. "It's just that you're so slow on getting to the point." Robin crossed his arms and tilted his head at her.

"Why the rush?" Robin asked. Severa giggled lightly.

"I was thinking that maybe instead of being in the front-lines of this battle you could stay back and watch your little girl totally dominate the field," Severa reached towards Robin and grabbed Mercurius, "You know, to show you how amazing I am." Robin shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. Severa looked doe-eyed at Robin. Robin wiped his face with his hand.

"I can't," Robin shook his head as he smiled, "I can't just say no to that face." Robin muttered, "Fine. Fine." Robin raised his hands up, "I'll stay back." Severa smiled and kissed Robin's cheek.

"Thanks daddy," Severa walked away. Her face turned from a smile to face of relief_. Maybe. _Severa thought. _Maybe…_

Daraen noticed the sudden change in her demeanor. Daraen reached over to Priam and handed him Alondite.

"Why?" Priam whispered at her. Daraen motioned towards Severa, "I'm sure she's fine." Daraen gave him a look and he froze slightly. Priam nodded at her and approached where Chrom and Robin were standing. He could hear their voices grow louder as he approached.

"Should I confront Walhart?" Chrom asked.

"A battle of generals?" Robin rubbed his chin. "it would be risky but," Robin turned to Priam, "Maybe someone else wants a crack at Walhart." Priam nodded as he flourished both Alondite and Ragnell.

"It would be a fine battle." Priam grinned. Chrom and Robin nodded at each other. "Then the Conqueror is mine."

* * *

On the other side of the field, Excellus squirreled his way to Walhart's side.

"Milord, you can't be serious about meeting the enemy like this?" Excellus gasped, "We should wait for the dynasts to appear for."

"And let them have the glory?" Walhart grinned. He glared at Excellus, "These Ylisseans will not bend over to simple farmers with spears." Walhart's neck soon had veins bulge from under his skin, "This battle will be my final show of force. With the destruction of their minor force, all shall know that nothing halts the Conqueror."

"But I swear one of them isn't human, sir." Excellus began to sweat. "We have to be." Walhart grabbed Excellus by his throat.

"Do you think I'll be stopped some spoiled prince chosen by an old dragon? Do you think I'll be stopped by the puppet of Death?" Walhart gritted his teeth. "I thirst to show those damn dragons that they can do nothing to stop my conquest. They will bend to my will just like wilting flowers to the wind. They will see. They will see that this world will belong to the Conqueror and mortal men. That this world is the Conqueror's!" Walhart released Excellus from his grip. Excellus gasped for breath. His thick neck had red marks where Walhart's giant hand once was.

_No matter_, Excellus thought. _You'll be glad once those farmers with spears will be here. They will probably save your sorry hide. _

* * *

Robin watched as the army marched forward. Robin sighed. Again at the back. Though this time not of my original plan. Robin chuckled. The wind rushed behind him. Whisper of the wind ringed in Robin's ear. _So_. Robin closed his eyes. _Its back._ The voices reached out to Robin. _Just ignored them Robin. Just forget about them… _

_It's almost over…_

_We've nearly won…_

_Just hold on a little longer…_

_…__r-right….?_

Robin stood still as the shepherds advanced up the hill towards the cliffside castle. The sounds of torrents of water smashing against the façade of the stony cliff. The crumbling of stone and the splashing of pebbles and rocks into the abyss of the sea. The sound of thousands of feet and hooves drowned about by the sea's anger, by its fury.

Priam frowned as the sea continued to roar and yell. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on both Ragnell and Alondite.

Mother Nature is crying so much right now. Priam gritted his teeth. Why do you weep so much great mother? I can feel your pain in the ambient energy around this cliff. What has shaken your bones so much? What has caused you to scream and wail so much? Priam took a deep breath. What creature can strike such fear into your soul?

Soon both armies stood only a few meters dozen apart. The smell of sweat and dirt mixed in the air. Both forces stood silent as they readied themselves. Hands tightened against the leather and steel. Fingers rubbing against the thin lines of strung fiber and hair. The fog of anticipation bogged around both forces. Priam glanced around. He could see their faces, the faces of his fellow soldiers, filled with uncertainty and fear.

"Hmph," Priam grunted as he walked in front of his forces with Ragnell and Alondite ready. He flourished the blades. The light shining off the golden Ragnell and the silver Alondite.

In a second, he rushed forward.

In a second, the fog that bogged their hearts cleared.

In a second, the calm was shattered by the roar of thousands of voices bellowing out cries of courage.

In a second, Robin could hear the voices grow louder.

"Death," Robin murmured as the voices began to circle around him. A message drenched in pain. A message written in blood and bile. "So much death…"

The battle on the hill erupted as soldier after soldier clashed steel against steel. The sound of chains breaking with swords and axes swung. The sound of arrows thumping into a person's chest.

Priam rushed through the enemy lines. His blades cleaved through the enemy warriors. Their blood staining the ground and dripping off the almost incandescent blades of gold and silver. Priam could feel them radiate heat. The blue flame, Priam grinned. He paused as he sliced through the last two cavalry in front of him. There he stood, Walhart. Tall and towering over Priam, Walhart just grinned as he brandished his trademark red axe. Its curved blade was an unearthly obsidian. In his other hand, he wielded a blade with a golden hilt that curved to a simple steel blade.

"So let's see if the blades of the divided goddess can stand against my mortal weapons," Walhart bellowed, "Watch as Alm's blade and my Wolf Berg proves your blessed blood and holy swords are futile as providence itself." Walhart rushed at Priam on his mighty beast of a horse. Priam dodged to the side of the creature.

He took a single deep breath as Walhart turned around and rushed him again. Priam primed himself and held both Alondite and Ragnell parallel to each other. He listened to the sound of the horses hooves. The sound of the water crashing against the cliff echoed in his mind. Priam side stepped as Wolf Berg and Alm's blade sliced through the tail end of his red scarf.

Priam brought the two sister blades over his shoulder and exhaled.

"I do not bow before providence," Priam shouted, "Nature and her ambient energies are mine to direct." Priam sliced down as pillars of blue fire torched the earth in front of him. The pillars rushed towards Walhart and his horse. As he turned around the flames engulfed the horse. The smell of horse hair and flesh soon strangled the air around Walhart. The beast kicked upwards in fear, tossing Walhart on to the dirt and torched grass.

Walhart pushed himself off but flinched as he felt something odd. The fire burnt his skin.

So monster. Walhart's face remained calm. This flame makes you quiver?

Walhart got up and walked through the fire but froze as a deep pain radiated through his chest. Blood spilled from the source of his pain. An arrow embedded in his chest. Blue fire stained the arrows shaft. Its feathers were burnt and black.

Outside the blue inferno, Priam took a deep breath as Daraen stood beside him. Parthia drawn with its string flickering from an arrow let loose.

"Think he felt that?" Daraen grinned.

"Must have," Priam muttered, "You shot it right through the pillars of fire." Daraen grinned at him from the corner of her eye.

"Would expect any less from yours truly?" Daraen giggled as the wind blew through her long blonde locks. The sun's rays kissing her exposed skin. Priam chuckled.

"Maybe if you felt like toying with him," Priam teased her. Daraen rubbed her hand against Priam's stubble.

"You're the only dog I play cat and mouse with," Daraen teased. Daraen notched another arrow and readied it. "But let's see what we get with a second shot." The arrow flew through the pillars. Blue fire flickered as the arrow pierced through the air. Walhart felt his breathing get heavier as he waddled forward. He froze as another arrow found its mark right beside the first one. He felt his legs wobble as he walked backwards.

He heard a voice chuckled at him as purple particles blurred his vision.

"So the conqueror does have fear?" The disembodied voice cackled, "So you are human! Even without a soul," The voice chided, "You still feel it, don't you?" Walhart felt his chest rise and fall with every painful breath. The voice laughed. "Who knew?" The voice sounded like it came from right beside him, "A small scared child stood inside that suit of bloody armor…" The voice cackled and echoed. "Come on, now." Cold radiated down his neck, "Don't keep me waiting."

Walhart felt warm hands against his arm.

"Milord!" A soldier shouted at him. "We'll get you inside the fortress." Soldiers rushed beside Walhart and carried the large man away from the fire and towards the great gates. Shepherd rushed at the group and the wounded Walhart but we're slowed down by every available able-bodied warrior on the field. Each one willing to take an arrow, a sword, an axe for the wounded conqueror.

"How could he let them do that?" Priam bared his teeth. "To let others die for him?" Priam growled. "That is not how the right thing to do!" Daraen relaxed the notched arrow.

"It's not his fault that they do that Priam." Daraen murmured, "They are doing it because they believe in him so much." Priam shook his head.

"They should believe they could continue his legacy not that he is the only one capable of doing it." Priam growled, "They should know that if they are strong and just they can do him honor. Not be sacrificial lambs for some wolf in shepherd's clothing." Priam frowned, "Maybe Walhart isn't the warrior I thought he was." Daraen narrowed her eyes at him. "Skilled he may be. Strong he isn't." Priam scoffed. "The strong do not surround themselves with weak-willed sycophants that bow and quiver at one's footsteps. The strong surrounds themselves with those who challenge and questions one's actions." Priam tightened his grip on Ragnell and Alondite.

"Priam, Daraen!" Chrom ran up to them. Sweat poured down his face. "Look down the hill." Chrom pointed to the rear of the army. Grand banners and rows of lightly armed warriors approached from the base of the hill. "Do you think they are here to help Walhart?" Chrom asked.

"If they are and they surround us," Daraen gritted her teeth. "This war will end but not the way we hoped." Daraen's frown slowly turned into a smile as she noticed two oddities in the approaching force. "I think we'll be fine." Daren whispered. Chrom and Priam raised their brows at her. They both looked where she was and they paused as the oddities became clearer. Above the banners flew two large dragons, one a bright green and the other a bright pink with green flares around its ear.

"Manaketes…" Chrom muttered. Chrom chuckled as he exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods, its Nowi but who is the pink one." Daraen leaned on Chrom's shoulder.

"Do you remember a shy little girl who would always be nice and quiet? Never make a noise or a squeak." Daraen's lips curved up. "Such a well-behaved and adorable baby."

"Nah…" Chrom chuckled, "It's got to be Nah." Chrom stated. "I'm just repeating to clarify." Chrom raised his hands up. Daraen rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know you meant Nah and not nah!" Daren whacked the back of Chrom's head. Sumia walked up and did the same.

"What was that for?" Chrom muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Sumia blushed slightly as she giggled.

"Normally when she does that you've done something wrong." Sumia muttered.

"She's just making sure you get the point." Daraen giggled.

"I got the message." Chrom mumbled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. They waited as the army approached them. The soldiers were an odd mixture of old and young. Warriors who wore simple cloth and leather with very few metal plates. Their heads covered by straw and cloth. Their weapons kept together by the most basic of equipment.

These aren't warriors. Chrom thought. They are farmers. Chrom noticed how the soldiers struggled to keep formation as they came to a stop. But their numbers was overwhelming.

"These are the Dynasts," Say'ri muttered in disbelief as she and Rufure met up with Chrom and the others. "How? Why did they switch sides?" Say'ri smiled. "They were so adamant about helping Walhart."

"It's because I asked them." Yen'fay appeared from the numbers. "I told them they no longer have to bow before Walhart for fear of losing their princess." Yen'fay bowed before Say'ri, "They are here for you. To help you," Yen'fay kept his head low in his bow. "To serve the last honorable member of our family." Say'ri flinched at Yen'fay's bow and his words.

"They are also fighting for us because they see that Walhart is not invincible." Robin pushed through the Dynast ranks. "They waited on that hill to see if Walhart would retreat." Robin grinned. "And he did with two very painful arrow wounds, mind you." Robin shrugged. "And may be the sight of three manaketes willing to fight for us changed their mind." Nowi and Nah appeared beside Robin.

"WE TOTALLY WON!" Nowi screamed at the top of her little lungs, "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Nah covered her pointy ears.

"Mother can you not yell so loud," Nah chided her mother, "I'm certain you'll wake the dead with how loud you are." Nowi pouted at Nah. Robin sighed.

"I'm still trying to get used to seeing a daughter lecture her mother about being mature." Robin made air quotes with his fingers. "It's a truly surreal sight." Nowi shook Nah a bit.

"Come on," Nowi whined, "you must be excited too about flying through the air and spitting fire? Right?" Nah glanced away from Nowi. "Come on, tell mommy the truth." Nah blushed slightly and mumbled something under her breath. "Louder sweetie!" Nowi giggled. Nah's lips quivered as she tried to keep her cool but she too soon exploded with energy.

"IT WAS SO FUN!" Nah shouted, "I was like pew-pew," Nah giggled with Nowi. Robin tilted his head and grinned. Chrom walked up to the dynasts and began a speech, a rally call for them to keep close to their hearts. But the sound was drowned out Robin's ears by the sounds of the damned that still rung in his ear.

Tiny threads of purple began to leak from Robin's body and from Goetia. Robin felt his heart skip every other beat as the threads of incadscent purple grew hotter and brighter. Robin walked passed the dynasts and his fellow shepherds. Their faces blurred to him as his mind began to be filled with the sounds of the damned and the heat from the floating threads of purple. Goetia's purple cover radiated with heat.

His friends waved at him but he did nothing.

Goetia grew hotter with each step.

Vaike, Panne, Tharja, Libra, Miriel, and Ricken.

Robin passed them all without blinking an eye. For some reason, he had a hunger… Robin grinned with sharp teeth as the threads of purple turned into large tendrils of dark purple energy. He needed a taste of flesh. A taste of her… The voices edged and chided him. Goetia glowed an unearthly tone. Incorporeal hands reached for Robin as he walked passed the faceless soldiers. They tried to pull on his coat and to grab his limbs but purple pillars speared the hands and arms. Goetia seared against Robin's pants.

Robin gripped tight the hand he sought. He pulled her towards his body. Cordelia gasped as the force beneath Robin's grip branded her skin with red marks. Cordelia didn't budge or resist him as he forced her close.

The dark tendrils fluttered up in the air until turning sharp at their ends and diving at Cordelia's skin. The tendrils buried deep into her body.

The pain filled her with heat and fire as the tendrils dug deeper into her. She dug her nails into Robin's chest as she bit his lip playfully. The dark purple tendrils peeked out of Cordelia's back.

But an oddity existed. It was where she stood. Cordelia was standing right next to Emmeryn and Tiki. Robin glanced slightly at Emmeryn with a grin filled with sharp teeth.

The dark purple tendrils waved and stared at Emmeryn. Almost begging to thrust into her. To claim her, the tendrils floated and waited.

Emmeryn frowned as she watched them. She tightened her grip on her arms. She found herself biting her lip as heat grew in her chest.

Tiki felt the air around her grow cold. She hesitated as she felt the air becoming colder by the second. She walked passed the scene towards Nowi and Nah. The two manaketes were still talking about their performance with the dynast forces.

"Excuse me, children," Tiki asked. Nowi and Nah turned to her. "I'll be needing your help with something.

"Sure," Nowi stuck her tongue out at Tiki. "But first you got to play with us!" Nah grabbed her mother.

"You can't be serious! Asking Tiki to play so we can help her?" Nah muttered, "We should be honored to help her!" Tiki sighed.

"It's fine." Tiki sighed, "Maybe I need to let loose a bit. Maybe it's only nerves." Tiki smiled, "So your mother's way is best."

"See." Nowi grinned. "You can never sense darkness if it's still in your body." Tiki and Nah flinched. "You got to clean it out first." Nowi winked. Tiki chuckled.

"That's right," Tiki giggled, "I still forget that you probably have the same amount of experience as I do with the darker side of humans."

* * *

Inside the fortress, Walhart sat down on his throne. He pulled out the arrows from his chest. Blood splattered around as dark particles flew from his wound. The dark purple particles stitched his wounds closed. Walhart felt his pulse return to normal.

"Close one?" Walhart froze. It was the disembodied voice again. From the shadows, a hooded figure walked into the light. His robe was old and tattered. The purple marks of Grima on it were dull and faded.

"You…" Walhart muttered, "So the monster is here to take his price…early too." The figure laughed and shook his head.

"The deal I believe was when you expired." The figure smiled with sharp jagged teeth. The figure licked his lips. "And I do see a dead man." Walhart slammed his chest with his hand and picked up Wolf Berg.

"My heart still beats in my chest!" Walhart growled. "And it'll never stop until I have rid this world of dragons like you!" The figure was quiet and then began to chortle and cackled. The figure snapped his fingers. Giant pillars of purple energy shot from the ground. Walhart grinned as the pillars reached for him. "You believe your breath can stop me! I have your sk-" Walhart coughed blood as the pillar's pierced through his body. Every limb was penetrated by a different spear like pillar and three smaller pillars skewered his torso. Walhart could feel his heart beat louder and louder. The figure walked up to him and laughed.

"My skin?" The figure shook his head and chuckled. "You believe that I gave you my skin? For your meaningless soul?" The figure pulled an old rusted dagger from his cloak. Old blood stained the steel red. "Magic is a fickle thing…" the figure placed the dagger against Walhart's neck. "Perhaps you were just lucky that the spell I gave you was just enough to save you once…" the figure grinned right in front of Walhart's face. Walhart could smell decaying and burnt flesh on the figure's breath. "Or maybe I just wanted you to survive till now?" The figure chuckled and laughed. "And now…I just want my payment…" The figure pulled back the dagger and slammed in to Walhart's chest. Blood splattered everywhere with every thrust. Walhart could hear his heart speed up and speed up until…

"Milord!" A soldier rushed in to the throne room. The solider froze as Walhart sat frozen on the throne. "M-milord." Walhart shook his head.

"What is it?" Walhart boomed.

"Are we retreating or we standing our ground? Excellus recommends retreating." The solider gulped. "And we agree sir! We will do whatever is necessary to keep you alive." Walhart grinned as he felt his heart.

"We stand our ground soldier." Walhart muttered. "Today," Walhart felt the cold echo in his chest. The silence of no heart beat tore at him. "Today…we will see the face of the true conqueror." The soldier gulped as he walked away from Walhart and into the main hall. Walhart looked at his hand. No blood stained his fingers. He looked up and saw the figure smiling at him with his crooked toothy smile.

In his hands, he saw a mass of red beat under his grasp.

Monster….Walhart thought. What a fool I was…

* * *

Comments, Reviews, and Sharing is Welcomed.

* * *

**Author Notes**

To clarify the plot so far, let me explain the three main themes in the story.

Awakening: This is the overarching theme with the least amount of effect on the story until the very end and details with the discovery of oneself. This theme will interact with the two lesser themes

Mortality vs Divinty: This theme should be the most obvious with a hatred formed in both Gangrel and Walhart over the actions of the divine. This also attaches to Grima and Robin as their struggle is simply the choice of one over the other.

Colors: This theme is meant to unify the growing changes in both themes a I mentioned above. For example, any hue of purple represents the corruption of Grima and his apotheosis (how he became a god ie. Goetia).

So the color go as mentioned

Purple: Grima and the Fell

Red: Mortals

Blue: Divinities and Blessed


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

On his throne, Walhart took deep breaths. Warm light seeped through the plain windows and kissed the cold stony floor and walls. The quiet and peaceful air around him hid the thick fog of anticipation that choked the very air. The soldiers and guards heard their hearts beat slowly as they counted the seconds of peace that passed them by. Waiting for the moment that the quiet and calm is sundered by the thundering booms of marching soldiers and horses.

Excellus dug his long painted fingernails into his skin as sweat poured down his thick neck. He gritted his unnaturally white teeth after each passing second. _Why did they turn? _Excellus ripped through his memories to find the one possible string he left untied. The one string that undid his tapestry of intrigue and subterfuge. _I had everything on my beck and call._

"Are you surprised your machinations didn't work?" Walhart bellowed at Excellus. Excellus flinched. He shook as he turned to Walhart. "Petty lies and subterfuge do nothing if there is not some force that keeps it in place." Walhart's face was calm. Walhart felt his heart. No beat still. Walhart took a deep breath and pushed everything out of his mind. Excellus began to walk around in an erratic pace.

_He knew?_ Excellus flinched. _Why? Why let this happen if he knew this could occur? Why didn't provide the terror or sweetness necessary to kept the flies stuck to my plan?_ Walhart turned to Excellus.

"What's a matter Excellus?" Walhart murmured, "Have you finally seen the error of your ways? Do you see that subterfuge alone is not enough to win a war? That in the end only the strong dictate history." Excellus began to twiddle with his fingers.

_These fools! Don't they see we are caged rats? Locked in this cage with a whole pack of wolves waiting to tear us apart!_ Excellus felt his heart rate jump. Sweat poured down his neck as he thought about it. He gritted his chattering teeth. Excellus jumped up as he heard clanking steel behind him.

"Don't look so terrified, old boy!" Excellus flinched as a figure in red armor with thin scratches on his armor grinned at him. "This day will end like any other day with the Conqueror." Cervantes chuckled. "With victory!" _Perhaps we'll be lucky and lose a single spineless lout in the process. _Cervantes thought to himself. _It would mustache appropriate. _He laughed at his little joke. _ Oh, old boy you've still got it and your wit is as fine as your mustache!_

"How can you not see the writing on the wall?" Excellus shouted. "Perhaps you've got too much hair in those ears of yours." Cervantes just grinned.

"Never!" Cervantes bellowed. "My ears are as groomed as my mustache." Cervantes grinned as he stroked his grand brown mustache. "This battle will go just as smoothly as the hair on my lip. Just look at is! Glorious!" Cervantes primed the only hair on his head, his mighty mustache.

"Walhart, milord, you must see that this battle, our war, will be lost if we stay here." Excellus begged at the stoic giant man. Walhart's face didn't budge.

"This day will decide who will be the conqueror." Walhart muttered. "So we cannot leave." Walhart stated. Excellus flinched. "We will finally see who comes out on top…Providence? Ingenuity? Or…." Walhart gritted his teeth. "Chaos…" Walhart stood up from his throne. With Wolf Berg and Alm's blade in his hands, he took a single deep breath. The warm air tickled his lungs as his heart remained silent. "It is time." Walhart's mind began to wander.

_Tell me monster_.

_Will you show your true form? _

_Or will you remain…_

_A wolf in sheep's clothes…_

In that moment, the sound of scale against wood ripped through the thin veil of silence. Brightly colored dragons of green and pink tossed great balls of blue flames at the remaining guards and soldiers under Walhart's lead. The sound of fighting could be heard outside of the walls. The very air seemed electric as Cervantes and Excellus waited in the throne room with Walhart.

_Maybe they can hold them off… _Excellus's breath was erratic and labored. _Maybe I can get away!_ Before Excellus could move a large spear was placed next to his meaty throat.

"I can see the fear in those dotty pupils of yours." Cervantes stated. "You've heard our liege. Today we fight and if necessary we die for the greater good, a future ruled by Walhart's will." Excellus gulped. _Coward. _Cervantes thought. _You could easily run with magic but you'd never if risk it._ Cervantes grinned widely at him. _Such a spineless eunuch. _ Excellus began to shake.

_Fools! _Excellus tightened his hand into a fist. _I could easily end these fools, right now!_ Excellus backed up. _But I-I don't have to. We will win this… I will not die with getting what I've earned. What I deserve!_

Excellus could feel his heart beat as the sounds of battle got closer and closer. The sound of steel clashing and sliding against steel boomed louder with every second. Until the sound exploded with an ear piercing explosion, Say'ri, Chrom and Robin walked into the throne room.

"You reign of terror ends here Walhart!" Chrom shouted with Falchion raised up high. The silver fang with a golden hilt radiated blue flames as Chrom tightened his grip on its hilt.

"Perhaps," Walhart murmured, "But whose reign will take over? What monster is hiding in the shadows? Whose claws hold the threads of our lives? Who is the puppeteer?" Walhart boomed. "Who boy?!" Chrom gritted his teeth.

"No one is hiding in the shadows." Chrom barked back. "And if they are then they will know that I don't bend knee to any monster. I will challenge whatever fate that monster places in front of me." Chrom rushed forward at Walhart.

* * *

Cervantes rushed over to block Chrom but Say'ri used her Kattis to push him back.

"You and your beard will not stop us!" Say'ri stated.

"Oh ho!" Cervantes grinned, "Like last time? Where you simply dropped me into a pit? Let's see if you can actually stand up to my glorious mustache's hairy prowess!" Cervantes kept himself still as Say'ri rushed at him again. Cervantes was easily able to block all of Say'ri's strikes. "Your puny strikes no matter how precise can cut through my armor." Suddenly, Cervantes backed up a bit. A slight scratch could be seen in his large red shield.

"Perhaps," Yen'fay muttered with a stoic expression. "But all armor's have a weak point." Yen'fay pointed Amatsu at Cervantes. "And we will find it." Cervantes grinned.

"Oh ho!" Cervantes bellowed and slammed his open palm against his chest. "So you're finally free from that buffoon's stupid web of lies?" Cervantes chuckled as he twirled his bushy brown mustache.

_Fie! _Say'ri thought. _It's like a squirrel or a weasel is on his face!_

"It's good to see the warrior that was tied down like a beast!" Cervantes grinned. "If only Walhart was able to turn you to our side." Cervantes grinned as he primped his mustache. "We wouldn't be in this spot."

"Fie, he would never be turned. Brother is no sycophant!" Say'ri barked at Cervantes. Yen'fay turned to Say'ri.

"Sister," Yen'fay smiled as a tear fell down his face. _Have you already forgiven this sinful and honorless man?_ Cervantes grinned.

"I care not what you think, princess." Cervantes stated. "For I've seen what Walhart will bring! Peace! Freedom! Safety!" Cervantes readied his shield and spear. "And I will be his shield from any attempts to end his conquest."

"Then so be it." Say'ri readied her Kattis.

"Sister wait." Yen'fay whispered. "No matter what we do. We can't break his defenses." Say'ri hesitated.

"Then we are stuck here." Say'ri frowned. Yen'fay grinned.

"Nay." Yen'fay brought Amatsu low. "We must just strike a mortal blow." Say'ri glanced at him. "With precision. With power. With speed." Yen'fay muttered. "In harmony." Say'ri nodded and brought her Kattis low.

Cervantes looked over his shield as the two swordsmen stood very still.

_Wait are they_, Cervantes felt a sharp pain hit his body in two points. Yen'fay and Say'ri had rushed at full speed with their weapons and sliced at his armor at one of the hinges in the armor. They sliced between the plates around his hip and his legs. He could feel blood spill from his legs.

"Thank you for the lesson brother." Say'ri whispered as she sheathed her Kattis. Yen'fay was quiet. Say'ri noticed tears falling from Yen'fay's cheeks. "Brother are you okay!" Say'ri gasped. Yen'fay smiled.

"Fie sister." Yen'fay muttered, "I'm fine. I'm just very happy." Yen'fay sheathed Amatsu and wiped his cheeks. "I must thank you for having room in your heart to forgive me for what I've done." Say'ri hesitated as Yen'fay's words. Both turned around to see Cervantes still standing as he resisted the flow of blood from the gashes on his legs.

"Oh ho!" Cervantes bellowed as he slowly bled out. "At least I know. I die in service…in service of something greater!" Cervantes fell over and laid in a pool of his own blood. The red liquid stained the floor a bright crimson.

* * *

Excellus heard Cervantes collapse as he tried to find a way out of the throne room.

Then Excellus found himself shivering in his boots. Dread washed over him. _Him!_ Excellus felt his spine tingle. Robin grinned widely with his jagged smile. He opened up Goetia, the tome overflowed with dark purple particles.

"What do we have here…?" Robin's smile reached from cheek to cheek. Every tooth and every edge visible. "A boar ready to be roasted? Or perhaps a turkey ready to be plucked and beheaded?"

Excellus was silent as he backed away. Robin's hand began to glow with dark purple energy.

"So many options…" Robin cackled. "What does the sinner deserve?" Robin mused. But before Robin could step forward, Cordelia placed her hand on his chest. She grinned in a similarly unsettling way. Her eyes were vacant as she purred. Gae Bolg's tip dragged against the ground. Sparks danced and burned on the stone floor.

"You've had all the fun lately dear," Cordelia slide her hand along Robin's chin. Dark particles tinged her breath as her eyes tinged with purple haze. Cordelia's hand rubbed against Robin's chest. Excellus slowly backed away as Cordelia and Robin were distracted. As he tipped-toed away, he heard a spark of fire near him. He froze in place as pillars of blue flamed tinged with purple blocked his way. Emmeryn walked up next to Robin and Cordelia. She scoffed at them.

"Can't you two keep calm for a single second?" Emmeryn chided them. She glared at Cordelia who just smiled at her with vacant eyes and a wide unsettling smile. Robin chuckled.

"I'll guess I'll leave this fool for you two." Robin cackled as he ran towards the frontlines. "Don't play with him too much though." Robin grinned with sharp teeth. Robin ran forward but was stopped by someone who did not expect to stand in his way.

_Father…_ Morgan stood in front of Robin.

"What is it sweetie," Robin smiled at her with his jagged smile.

_Just this… _Morgan glanced down at her hands. _Just this…_

* * *

Back with Cordelia and Emmeryn, both woman looked at each other. Cordelia had a vacant expression with a crooked smile. Her eyes glowed a soft purple. Emmeryn glared at Cordelia with her lips curved down. Her eyes glowed a harsh violet. Excellus gulped as the blue and purple fire blazed behind him. Excellus felt his body twitch. He stepped forward and pulled out his tome.

"Y-you think I'm afraid of you!" Excellus choked out the words from his throat. "I'm twice as beautiful and as power as any of you fools!" Excellus summoned a large ball of fire and fire the great ball of fire at the two women. Cordelia snapped her fingers. Her dark purple tome, Apocalypse, flickered slightly as a torrent of dark magic swallowed the fire whole. Excellus gulped but before he could make an attempt to run a spear pierced through his shoulder. Cordelia rushed at him and ran Gae Bolg through Excellus's shoulder. She licked her lips as blood dripped from his shoulder.

Cordelia pulled back her hand. Her palm coated with dark purple energy. Emmeryn grabbed Cordelia's arm. She pulled her away from Excellus. Excellus gasped as Gáe Bolg slid out of his shoulder.

"T-thank…" Excellus started but froze as Emmeryn's hand was in front of his face. Her hand was sparking with bright light tinged with purple. Auerola shined a bright hazy white color. _What did I do to deserve this? _Excellus thought as all the heat of his body went cold at the sight of the glowing magic. Emmeryn felt her heart hesitate. She grinned and licked her lips. She grabbed Excellus's face and let the magic of Auerola burn into his flesh.

Emmeryn heard the wails of Excellus as the light seared through flesh and bone. She didn't flinch. But as she felt Excellus's movement slow down to a twitch, she got up and smiled as dark purple particles seeped through her teeth.

* * *

Away from this Robin was standing silent as Morgan held Goetia close to her chest.

"…" Robin paused as Morgan twiddled her fingers on Goetia as she kept it close to her breast. "Is…is that all?" Robin asked hesitantly. _How could I be so blind?_ Morgan glanced away and then turned to Robin with a large warm smile.

"Father!" Robin and Morgan turned to see Severa and Mark approach them. Severa panted as she ran up to Robin with Mercurius in hand. She took a moment to catch her breath. Severa gulped as she handed over Mercurius with the blade lying on her hands. "I," Severa glanced over to Mark. He nodded very slightly at her. "I forgot to give this back to you." Severa smiled slightly. "You…you probably had a hard time without it." Robin took the blade and looked at himself in the steel.

_Do they know?_

Robin felt his heart skip a beat.

_Do they all know?_

Robin looked at Mercurius. The blade sparked red and purple lightning in Robin's hands.

_Fight…_ Robin heard in his head.

_Don't give up._ Robin heard echo in his mind.

_Don't be afraid. _The voices murmured to him as he gripped the blade tight.

_Don't forgot who you are._ Robin took a deep breath.

_Fight…_ Robin gritted his teeth. Robin felt his fingers bleed from holding the blade. Blood trickled down as dark purple particles surrounded his blood.

"It's okay father!" Morgan giggled as she held Goetia tighter. "I know everything will be fine…" _Morgan_. Robin thought. Robin smiled at her. He felt his heart beat. It was slower than it'd used to be. _What am…no…What have I became?_

* * *

"Monster!" Walhart cried out as he deflected and stepped back from Chrom's and Priam's strikes. "Don't you see the monster who hides among us? A wolf in sheep's clothes ready to sink its teeth into the flesh of the countless defenseless lambs." Walhart's red armor glistened as the sun fell from the heavens.

"We are not defenseless!" Priam barked, "We will survive no matter the danger, no matter the monster." Walhart gritted his teeth.

"You fools!" Walhart shouted at them. He raised Wolf Berg and Alm's blade at them. Priam and Chrom paused and rushed forward. Ragnell and Falchion ignited with blue fire.

"Aether!" They shouted as they rushed at Walhart. Blue flames sliced through Wolf Berg and Alm's old blade. Wolf Berg's heavy black blade slammed into the earth as the shards of Alm's sword fell to the earth. Ragnell and Falchion buried themselves into Walhart's torso. Chrom and Priam were stunned by how Walhart refused to fall backwards. Both men kicked themselves away from Walhart. They rolled backwards as Walhart's wounds did not bleed. Not a single ounce of blood tinged their blades.

_Is he mortal?_ Chrom flinched.

_So this is why he is so powerful. _Priam thought. _So there really is a monster in the shadows._

Dark purple particles flew from his wounds, Walhart bellowed a loud laugh.

"Can't you see?" Walhart grinned. "I've already lost my heart to the monster, that Dragon!" Walhart felt his vision slowly go. Sounds dulled and all the feeling in his body drained out of him. "And now I pay for my hubris." Walhart grinned. "But I will not let this dragon have the last laugh!" Walhart picked up the black blade of Wolf Berg. "If I die it will be my own hand and by my own will!" Walhart slammed Wolf Berg's detached blade into his throat. The thick heavy blade cutting all the way to the back of his neck. The large man's body collapsed to the ground. Priam and Chrom could feel the earth shake as the giant of a man slammed his corpse into the earth.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Chrom asked Priam. Priam was quiet. Chrom shook his head and slammed Falchion into the earth. "It can't be." Chrom balked. "If Grima was also controlling Walhart and Gangrel….who's next?" Priam shook his head.

"I don't think Walhart entered the contract without knowing what he wanted." Priam glanced at the earth. He looked at Ragnell's edge. Dark purple particles sizzled on the blade's blue tinged steel. "And this was the cost." Priam muttered. Chrom gulped.

"It reminds me of a story about my ancestor." Chrom muttered. "Of his friend that lost everything because of his own weakness." Priam chuckled.

"Except he did not want what the Earth Dragon offered." Priam muttered, "He was pawn." Chrom frowned.

_What about us?_ Chrom thought. _Are we also pawns? Wandering around as Grima makes his next movement?_ Chrom grinded his teeth together.

Priam looked up at the windows that covered the upper walls of the throne room. Sunlight seeped through the grand windows with silver edges.

_Who is the monster? _Priam stared at the sky outside of the widow. _Is this monster the true reason you shake in fear, Mother Earth?_ Priam thought as he recalled the crashing of waves against the cliff's side.

* * *

Author's notes

Purple and the purple particles are signals of Grima's corruption. So when you see those, it means that either Grima is in control or is simply influence them. Note the particles replace something. If that something is gone. It's full corruption.


End file.
